The String of Hearts
by Sable-hime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the rebellious young heir of the Uchiha Corporation is forced to join the company by his father. The teen tries to find his way out of this mess but fate has different plan. What will he do when he meet a bubbly bundle of sunshine? read the story to find out. This is an AU and narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**The String of Hearts**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a story, soo please be gentle. Critics and flames are also welcome. I'll love to take your suggestions to improve my writing style. I'm a daydreamer trying to express my dreams and the situations I occasionally found myself in with my friends through my stories. A die heart fan of Naruto series watched every episode but hasn't read the manga.

I'll be very happy if you help me through my journey.

* * *

Chapter – 1

It is a beautiful dawn in Tokyo start with a bright and beautiful sunrise, companied with mild breeze. A young man is still buried under the cover of his comfortable bed, the clock over his bed side showing the time of 5.29 am. Suddenly the door of the room burst open and with come a singsong voice of an older male "Good Morning otouto, it's a beautiful day outside. Come on wake up a new day awaits you"

The lump under the cover growls irritably and mumbles something that certainly sounded like "go away aniki".

The figure in the doorway then strode through the room and opened the window curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to enter the room. The morning sunlight baths the room in its elegant glow, awaking the lump on the bed. The lump slowly rose from its position and glared at the other occupant of the room but only manages to look like a kicked puppy with his tussled hair striking in every direction.

"Awww, you look soo cute when you are angry otouto."

The figure on the bed tried to glare hardly, "Aniki, it's very early in the morning for me to deal with your weirdness, now get lost from my room."

The older male turned to face his brother with a smirk, "Otouto if you have forgotten then I'll be very happy to remind you the terms and conditions you have made with otou-san last night." he said smugly "now if you don't want to be late on your first day at office I suggest you to get up from the bed and get ready Sasuke Uchiha" that said the older male exited the room and leaving a miserable little Uchiha on his wake.

Sasuke Uchiha a young raven haired onyx eyes 24 years man, heir to the famous Uchiha Corporation currently graduated from university with top rank and is cause of many girls (and some boys) dreams, a heart throb and certainly a playboy. He is a rebellious teenage boy who loves his mother deeply, adores and respects his older brother and currently is in a shaky relation with his father but if you ask him he is sure to deny all the above accusation, well except for the last part.

After his brother left the younger Uchiha sat on his bed for quite some time pondering about the last night events in his head and trying to get out of the mess he himself has created. Finally finding no way he gave up and strode to the attach bathroom of his luxury room.

*** Last night Flashback***

Young Sasuke Uchiha entered through the gate of the Uchiha main house parked his latest black Lamborghini Huracan Spider and silently enter the dark house hoping that everyone is asleep but by his bad luck as soon as he entered the house the light of living room flickered on and he came face to face with his father and in came the chilling voice of his father.

"It's very great to finally see my son's face after almost a month."

The young Uchiha turned around to come face to face with his family "Otou-san, it's good to see you too. Why are you up soo late?"

"Well I was waiting for my son to arrive; it's almost 2 in the morning"

"I don't need you to babysit me, I'm capable of taking care of myself" said the young Uchiha, which earned him a harsh glare from his father and a shocked look from his mother.

"Sasuke, I didn't teach you to talk with your elders like this, I'm very disappointed in you" said Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother and a very elegant women, who was standing by his father's side.

"Mikoto it's all right, if our son thinks that he is capable of doing everything on his own then I think I must give him a chance" Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Corporation and family said in a stern voice, then turned to regard his son with a cold face "well son, seeing that you are perfectly capable of doing things then why don't you join company from tomorrow and work alongside with your brother".

There was a collective gasp and a chuckling sound accompanied with this statement of the Uchiha Head.

"I didn't expect the midnight family gathering to be this entertaining father, now I see why you were soo persistent about waiting for my dear otouto tonight" came the amused reply from the doorway leading to the hall.

"Ah, Itachi it's good for you to finally join us. Soo what is your opinion about Sasuke joining our family business?"

"I think this is a great idea father. I will be very happy to finally take my dear otouto under my wing."

"I am not going to the company, you can't decide about my future. It is my life and I will lead it as I wish you can't make me do your biddings" growl the angry young raven.

"but I don't think you will have any future if I decide to cease your bank account, do you my son?"

"You wouldn't" said a very large eyed surprised Sasuke.

"oh my son but I'll, if you dare then try me" came the amused reply of the Uchiha head "now when you have finally completed your graduation you have not much time to waste and not any excuse also, then I expect you to join the company from tomorrow. Now seeing than it is this late at night I expect you to go to bed and I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Itachi will accompany you for your first day coz I certainly doubt that you know the way to our office." With that said the Uchiha head turned around and went to his room followed by his wife leaving a seething Uchiha and a very amused big brother on his wake.

"that went better than expected, I thought you would have protested more little brother." Came the amused voice of Itachi, which yearned him harsh glare and a "fuck you" by his lovely little brother.

"I expect you to be up and ready at time tomorrow, I don't want your tardiness to rub on me otouto" answered the older Uchiha without phase and walk towards the stairs leading to the rooms "Good night otouto, have a nice sleep"

The young raven stayed sometime in the hallway while cursing his friends for leading his to this mess, while deep down he already know that it's him who dug his own grave. Finally breathing a sigh he strode towards his bedroom for a very restless sleep.

***End of Flashback***

The young raven came downstairs to the dining room after his shower and met with his family. Fugaku Uchiha was seated at the head seat of the dining table face buried in a news paper, at his right sat Itachi with a very smug look in his face and smirking at his as he entered the dining room which pisses the young Uchiha further more and his mother was at the left seat serving the breakfast.

Sasuke sat at the left side of the table beside his mother and help himself with a simple breakfast of milk and cereal.

Upon sensing his son's arrival Fugaku settle the paper aside and fixed Sasuke with a stern look "I'm hoping that you are ready for your first day of office?"

Receiving a nod he continued "You will be joining me and Itachi for our meeting this afternoon with Hyuga's, they are very important business partner of ours, I expect you to not mess this up. You will get the whole morning to study about our dealings with Hyuga's, Itachi will help you out if any problem you face"

"why me?"

"why him?"

Came the simultaneous reply from both younger boys at the table, upon realising this they both glared at each other. This earned them a stern glare from their father.

"Listen I don't want your complain. I don't care how you boys act around each other at home but in office you will show respect for each other. My office is a working place not a kindergarten. Am I understood?"

Upon seeing both boys bend their head and nod, satisfied Uchiha Fugaku proceed to finish his meal. Rest of the breakfast was uneventful. After breakfast Fugaku told them to come to the office and discuss the initial deals of the Hyuga's with him, with that said he left the two boys to their own.

"Are you coming little brother or are you going to stand in there daydreaming whole day?"

"You know Itachi I hate you..."

"I know little brother and I love you too. Now get in the car or I'll drive without you and I'll be not responsible for the consequences."

"oh, but I guess you will, after all father has make you my guard for today and you can't break his order" with that said the younger Uchiha walked to the car with a smug face.

Itachi got in the car, "you know little brother I might get away with leaving you behind. You know I can get away with almost anything, but I'm feeling generous today so I'll let your comment slide for now" he said with a smirk on his lips. With that said Itachi speed up the car and leaving the Uchiha compound towards office.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is it for now, hope you like it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you. English is not my first language, soo there can be some mistakes in grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter – 2**

Uchiha Corporation also known as Uchiha Corp. is located in the heart of Tokyo Business district, a huge 24th floor office building. The corporation head and MD Uchiha Fugaku is a strict and hard working man, equally devoted to his work and family.

Uchiha Fugaku entered the building and strode straight towards his office; employs bow their head in morning greetings which he returns subtly.

"Good Morning Mr. Uchiha you seem different today, is anything special going to happen?" came a playful tone from his right. There stood a handsome man with his face half covered in his high turtle neck shirt and unruly gravity defining white hair, some of the strands fell on his left eye covering it and giving him a very mysterious outlook.

"Kakashi, Sasuke is joining office from today. I need you to keep an eye on him and help him. Itachi can also help you if he is not very busy with his own work."

"It's good to hear our little Sasuke to finally join the company. But I wonder is he joining on his own, I don't think so."

This yearned him a smirk from the older man.

Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow at question. They entered the office, Fugaku handled Kakashi a file, "give this to Sasuke when he arrive office. I'm expecting him to join us today for the Hyuga meeting, Itachi will guide him for today and tell that son of mine not to slack off, and the meeting is at 2 in the afternoon.

At this Kakashi give him a hearty chuckle, "Oh, don't worry sir I'll give this to young Sasuke and as well as your massage." With this said he exited the office with one last glace to the older Uchiha. Fugaku could have sworn he saw a wired glint in his eyes and prayed to whoever is sitting above for Sasuke to not burst on his first day of office, but he himself highly doubted it.

Uchiha Fugaku walk through his office and stand beside the floor to ceiling glass window, watching the Tokyo city from his 22nd floor office.

He may have seemed strict to his sons, specially the younger ones sometimes but truth to be told he love both of them. He's aware of Sasuke's potentials and want to further encourage them but the young one's is going through the rebellious phase of his life where he thinks that he don't have to do anything with the company. He never have this problem with his older son Itachi, he was mature enough form the young age and understand his responsibility as the successor of the company full well. This lead him to believe that his younger son will also came to understand his responsibility with time.

But alas, god was not on his side this time. Being the youngest son Sasuke was close to his mother and older brother, who adore him and fulfil his every wish as much as they can. Being the head of the famous prestigious company often keep him away from his family, he got even less time to spend it with his sons.

While Itachi fully understand this but Sasuke became to think that he preferred his older son more than him. This misunderstanding certainly caused a rift between them which gradually expanded as the time passed. By the time he came to realise what is going on with his younger son, Sasuke had already came to ignore him.

His work and Sasuke's studies kept his from taking any necessary actions. But now he has to take the strains in his own hand. He wanted Sasuke to succeed him and work alongside Itachi for the sake of the company, he can't ignore his child all life. Sasuke is growing up and now he have to understand his responsibilities. Maybe he was a bit harsh on his younger son, but what can you say, desperate time needs for desperate measures.

Fugaku heaved a sigh and turn around to walk to his desk and sat on his high chair. He picked up his phone and gave a call to his secretary. From the other and of the line came a women's voice "Good morning sir"

"Maira, I need you to come to my office with today's schedule."

"Right away sir, I'll be there in a minute"

After a minute there was a knocking on the door and Fugaku ordered to enter. A young woman with chocolate brown hair tied up in a high bun and brown eyes entered the room "Sir, this is your schedule for today. You have a directors meeting at 10 am, you have to connect to Mr. Hoshimoto about the delivery he have to receive the day after tomorrow. After lunch you have the meetings with Hyuga's, which I guess will last for some hours."

"Hmm, did you finish the outline for the Hyuga meeting?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, then send me a copy of that and send two extra copies to Itachi and Sasuke."

"Mmm, Sir Sasuke!"

"Ah, yes my youngest son, he is going to join our company from today."

At this the young women smiled brightly "Oh, congratulations sir for finally able to bring Sasuke-san to office. I'll be sure to send the copies of the outline." That said she bow respectfully and exited the office.

"I guess everyone in the office know about him, why am I not surprised." Deadpanned Fugaku and went to his work.

Itachi parked his car in company parking lot and switch off the engine; he then turned to his sulking younger companion "A little advice for you otouto don't mess up your first day at office. You are already in a very dangerous position. You don't want Otou-san to take any drastic measures now, do you?"

This earned his a hearty glare from his brother which he returned with a smirk of his own and exited the car walking towards the building. His companion followed broodingly behind him.

'I'll find a way to break out from this hell hole as soon as possible and I'm sure of it' thought the young Uchiha trailing behind his brother.

They entered the lift passing by the employs some of them bowed to Itachi and some stared surprisingly at Sasuke. Both man entered the 21st floor and Itachi walk towards his office seeing a very familiar figure standing by the door to his office, to which his younger companion gave an irritated growl.

"Good morning Itachi, Sasuke, what a beautiful day it is" said the figure after sporting them with a smile on his face, though it's hard to tell under his turtle neck shirt. The only indication was the downwards curving of his eyes.

The older Uchiha gave a smirk of his own "Good morning to you too Kakashi. It's very rare to see you this active in the morning, for what I got this honour?"

"Ah, Itachi always soo sharp. Actually I'm here for Sasuke today" which earned him a groan from the younger male. At this Kakashi turned his focus to his latest victim "Now now little Sasuke that is not a proper way to greet your elders, is it? I know you can do better than that."

"Of course little brother, mother will be soo disappointed in you. Treat your elders with respect" came the amused reply from the older brother.

The younger companion turned a harsh glare to both the male and greeted his teeth "I know you guys are getting off by seeing me suffer, but I'll definitely find a way out of this"

"But otouto it's your fault you are in this position in the first place, am I wrong?" Itachi asked in a nearly innocent voice, which was far from innocent in Sasuke's ears.

He gave his brother another harsh glare killing intent radiating off of him, but tried to ignore the comment.

Not getting any reaction Itachi turned to Kakashi "Soo, why you are here, anything important?"

"Ah, yes" he handed Itachi the file he was holding "Your father asked me to give this to you, it is the details of the Hyuga deal and he said you to discuss this with Sasuke before the meeting, the meeting is at 2 pm"

"And here I thought you can't be anymore useless. So what, now you are working as a delivery boy?" came a taunting argument from the younger boy.

"I wouldn't be this disrespectful towards my elders if I were in your situation" this said Kakashi turn around to walk away, but stop at few steps and said over his shoulder "Did I forget to mention that starting from tomorrow I'll be the one to train you little Sasuke? Oh, and trust me I'll spending every second of it in good use" with that said he walk away, leaving two brothers one very amused and another standing in disbelieve.

Itachi gave an amused chuckle and entered his office, keeping the door open for his brother to enter and sit on his chair gently placing the file on his desk and started the computer.

Sasuke stood there petrified for a good measure. After he gain a little bit of his bearings he slowly entered the office and tentatively asked his brother, as if he was afraid of the answer "Aniki, please tell me that scarecrow was joking just now for getting a reaction out of me."

"I'm afraid otouto, but he was not. You need your training and help to understand the office work and our dealings with our clients, seeing that you don't have any knowledge about our business. Father and I have a very busy schedule; we can guide you sometimes but cannot help you all the time. For initial stages you will need someone to help if you want to understand the way our company work" he replied simply without looking away from the computer screen, "Kakashi may be a lazy ass and I know you cannot tolerate him, though I don't know why but he is best at what he do. There can't be anyone else for this job, and I believe father also know this"

Sasuke sir there dumb folded "You got to be kidding me! That pervert is good for nothing. All he do is slaking off and read porn books for free time enjoyment"

"That maybe true little brother but he didn't become General Manager of this company by only reading porn. He is best at what he does and believe me or not if he is given an assignment he will complete it perfectly"

The younger Uchiha answered only with a growl but didn't argue further. The older one continued to check on his mail. There was a knock in the door after sometime, upon getting permission to enter the young woman enter the office "Good morning Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, your father asked me to give you this document." She handled the document to Itachi "This is the outline of the Hyuga dealings he asked you to study it properly."

"Thank you Maira san, I was waiting for this" said the older Uchiha upon opening the file "Can you tell me where Father is?"

"He is currently attending some phone calls about foreign dealings, do you want me go give him any massage?"

"No thank you Maira san. That's all for now"

"Have a good day sir and congratulations on your first day at office Sasuke san"

The younger Uchiha gave a nod of acknowledgement. With that said she exited the office slowly.

Sasuke stared after her retreating form until the door was closed, he was brought back from his musings by a clearing of throat from his brother.

"I believe if you have time to gawk at Maira san's ass then we must proceed with the file father send specifically for you.

"I was not gawking at her ass" came the defensive reply.

"You could have fooled me brother"

"But now when you mentioned it, she has a quite sexy ass"

"I will advise you to restrain yourself from causing any trouble in office with your uncontrollable libido" replied Itachi with a frown on his handsome face "and just so you know Maira san is otou san's secretary. He will skin you if he came to know about this type of thought from you, remember Otou san and Okaa san doesn't know about your social life and friends circle yet. You don't want them to get a smell of that do you?"

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his mother knowing about his social life. "Well there goes a perfectly good fuck" with this reply Sasuke decided to drop the topic.

Sasuke know his mother very well, she is the only women he loves. Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch of Uchiha household is a sweet, loving and caring mother. She was married to Fugaku at a young age. She had work alongside with Fugaku to bring the Uchiha Corp. to the level it is today. But when she decided to become pregnant, she willingly sacrificed her carrier to become a good mother fir her children, to guide them and support them. Fugaku wanted her to join the company again after Itachi's birth but she flat out refused to the offer saying that she wanted to guide her son to the right path of life as Fugaku can't spent much time with his children she will be there for them whenever they needed her. After Itachi was admitted to school she used to help Fugaku by sometime coming at office and his deals, but after Sasuke came to their life she completely devoted her life to her family and children. At first site she is a very loving and caring mother and has high respects to traditional values, but if she catches her children doing anything out of line she can be totally scary and there will be hell to play.

There was a time when she nearly beat two guys to a pulp when they tried to kidnap little Sasuke thinking that she was a sweet and helpless mother and they can earn handsome money as ransom against the young heir of Uchiha corp. Police had to admitted the poor guys to hospital to recuperate before taking them to the custody.

Knowing all this Sasuke definitely didn't want to be on the bad side of his mother. He knows very well that if his mother came to know about his social life then there will be hell to pay. He wasn't afraid of his father's reaction as much as he was afraid of his mother's.

Sasuke would have completely hid his social status as a playboy is not for Itachi to one day barging in his flat without prior notice at one pleasant Saturday night. He caught him red handed having wind sex on his couch (he never brought any of them to his bed till now and if they are satisfied with couch then who is he to complain) with one of his classmate, whose he didn't even knew the name properly.

After getting rid of the girl he came face to face with Itachi's horrifying interrogations. After making sure to gate all the information out of Sasuke, Itachi stood from his position from the chair (he refused to use the foul couch and had burned it the next day much to Sasuke's dismay) and proceed to exit the room.

Sasuke had frantically search for anything to say "You are not going to tell Okaa san anything about this, do you?"

Itachi then turned to Sasuke and said in a very amused tone "Now, why will I do that little brother? I love you dearly and don't want you to die this young" he then spotted a very devileous smirk on his face "and also I have a very good blackmail material with me now, I wouldn't want to waste it." With that said he had left the room.

That day onward Sasuke knew that he had become a puppet of his brother but he was not complaining. He knew being a puppet of his brother is far better that to face his mother's wrath. He is after all a very reasonable man.

Sasuke was brought out from his day dream by the sound of throat clearing from the other occupant of the office.

"Don't be distracted on your first assignment little brother, I really don't want to drag your sorry ass to otou san for punishment" Itachi said with a smirk, which earn him a growl "now if your daydreaming is over can we start with our work for today?"

Sasuke sat up straight "as you say Aniki, your wish is my command" came the sarcastic reply.

At this the older Uchiha only smirk "Awww, it is very satisfying to see you soo obedient Otouto" with that said they proceed to discuss the details of the meeting.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** The second chapter is done. Hope you like it.

Soo Here I have given the outline of Fugaku and Mikoto's character. I'm hoping to give an outline of Itachi's character in the next chapter, but I am finding to do it very difficult. In my eyes Itachi is just perfect and I am afraid to picture him any other way. I love his playful, kind and mischievous side, soo as it is I am uncertain about how to picture him for this fic. It will be very helpful if you kindly guide me.

Please read and review. Critics and flames are welcome.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello every one, hope you guys are ok. Here is the third chapter and I haven't got any suggestion about how to picture Itachi's character. I am planning to include that in next chapter. Please help me out.**

 **Chapter – 3**

* * *

It took then almost two hours to finally go through all the details of the meeting, by the time they are finished Sasuke was little bit more interested about their company deals.

"Aniki, I think we should work alongside them."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I think that if both the companies are doing this together then rather than working individually we could create a separate team to deal with this matter."

"Hmm, I think it is a good idea."

"We can also select a member from each company and make them head of the project. This way it will be easy to solve any problem. Both parties can work simultaneously and resolve any problem with in them by discussing. Even if they face any particular problem we don't have to deal with large number of people and their different opinion. We have to deal with only selected members."

"Yes, I totally approve of this plan. It will be easy to deal with the problems and argument in the future if they arise. I have to talk with otou san about this" Itachi said thoughtfully "See you are getting the hang of it otouto. I knew you can do this. You should have joined the company sooner."

"I didn't have any reason to join and I am not sure about father approving my decision" grumbled Sasuke.

"Otouto I know you and father are not in what can I say...not in a same plane as now but that doesn't mean he is opposed to new ideas"

"I didn't said new ideas, I said my ideas"

"Sasuke I don't think that's the case" Itachi tried to say but before he can continue he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Aniki I don't want to discuss about this anymore" came an annoyed reply from the younger one "if we don't have any more discussion about the then I'll like to study the file one more time" he pointed to the file in Itachi's hand.

"Of course otouto" Itachi handed Sasuke the file "but where are you going?" came the question in a teasing tone.

Sasuke look at him with a confused expression "I am going to my office to read this! Do you have any problem with it?"

Itachi gave an amused chuckle "If you don't remember otouto this is your first day at office, you don't have any room for you here. This is not your home."

Sasuke stand there dumb folded "You mean I don't have a place of my own to work? Then what the hell am I doing here?"

"Tsk tsk little brother watch your language, you don't want father to catch you hearing like that"

"Like hell I care. Grr... forget it I'm out of here. I don't even want to stay in this stupid company any way" with that said he strode through towards the door.

"And forget about your bank balance and most importantly your precious car" came Itachi's reply "I don't think so otouto."

Sasuke turn around and fix his brother with a glare but it was lost on him seeing that he is also an Uchiha and a better one at that than him.

"You have to earn your place in this company, not everything will be given to you in silver platter but for now you can use my cabin. I'm sure father will come up with something"

"Yeah right why not" came the sarcastic reply.

"If you are so opposed to this idea you can free to use one of the cubicles downstairs."

Sasuke was opening his mouth for reply just then the office door burst open causing Sasuke, who was standing in front of it to fell on the floor. There at the door stood a young man in his early thirties with black hair and black eyes, clearly showing his Uchiha heritage frantically searching the room for something. Upon spotting Itachi he quickly ran towards the desk and ducked under the table "Please don't tell Rin I'm here she will kill me if she got her hand on me."

As in the clue a pretty women almost the same age of the man with light brown hair and her eyes covered under her bangs, came running through the door and said in a very dangerously calm voice "Obito Uchiha I'm gonna skin you alive, dip you in salt water and hung you through the roof of your house on a perfect sunny day and today is perfectly sunny and hot out there."

This sentence sends a shudder through everyone in the room. The young woman strode through the room towards Itachi, who sidestepped from his chair making a room for her because let's face it he is nowhere near powerful to stand between an angry woman and the target of her anger and survive living another day.

Said women promptly ducked under the desk and brought a very quivering Uchiha out of there by his collar, a cloud of doom hanging around them "I'll kill you"

Itachi not wanting to turn his office into a battle ground said "Soo, what my older cousin did this time?"

Obito turned his quivering eyes to Itachi and hissed "Itachi not helping a bit."

Rin turned to glare at Itachi "This incompetent idiot of a cousin of yours has the ball to reset my computer and fix porn at it as soon as I open my search engine."

Itachi dead planed "I swear he is influenced by Kakashi day by day."

In the mean time our sweet little fuming Sasuke standing in the door way watching the scene unfolded "Is this office is full of moron's?" he asked in a very irritated tone.

Rin turn around to notice Sasuke there promptly drop Obito and ran to Sasuke to give him a bear hug "Sasuke I'm soo glad to see you and congratulations on finally joining the office" she received a grunt in response.

Seeing the opportunity Obito tried to ran from the office to search a better place to hide but was suddenly stopped by a furious Rin "And where do you think you are going? Don't think I have forgotten about you" she then turned to Sasuke and said in a cherry voice "It's good to see you here dear, welcome to the family" with that said she exited the office dragging a very reluctant Obito behind her. After some time there was a blood curling scream heard throughout the floor which send shudders to every ones spine. Let's just say Obito was not going to pull any more pranks for quite some time.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought that how fast a woman's mood can change. He turns to the desk to retrieve the file and promptly sat on the sofa in the office to finish his work.

Itachi sighed heavily and sat on his chair and become to focus on his work.

* * *

Neji Hyuga strode through the lobby of Uchiha corp. with his uncle and boss Hiashi Hyuga. They are led to the meeting hall at 23rd floor where their meeting with Fugaku Uchiha will be held.

Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Byakugan corp. is a very strong and respectful person. He has very high regards for his family and friends. He has two daughters Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. After losing his twin brother in a tragedy Hiashi took Neji under his wing, the last memory left by his brother. Neji has become a fine respectful man and working alongside with his daughter Hinata for their company. For sometime Hiashi wished Neji to take over the company after him but when he expressed his feelings to him Neji politely declined the offer saying that he is quite satisfied with working alongside Hinata and helping her to become his successor. At first Hiashi thought that Hinata is weak to take the responsibility of such a big company but once she grew the age Hiashi had seen the changes in his daughter. He had mistaken her kindness as her weakness, but now when he see his daughter managing the company and giving her opinion and ideas to prosper the company he couldn't help but be proud of his girl and also happy that he had listen to Neji and trusted him and his daughter.

They reached the meeting room where his long time friend Fugaku was waiting for their meeting with his two sons by his side. Hiashi was mildly surprised to see the younger Uchiha there, that boy never showed any interest in their family business but guess time can teach everything.

"Good afternoon Hiashi, it's good to see you" greeted Fugaku with a firm handshake "Please have a seat" he nodded towards Neji as greeting.

"Good afternoon Fugaku. It's a pleasure to meet you and it' good to know that young Sasuke is finally joining the company" Hiashi said greeting back and give a slight nod towards Sasuke which he return with a nod of his own before taking a seat.

"Yes, of course. This is his first day here and I thought that it will be good for him to be in an important meeting with a long time friend and business partner"

Said Fugaku "and I see you have brought young Neji with you."

"Yes, I thought is a good idea to let him assist me in this meeting while Hinata is away on a business trip to London."

"Young Hinata, how much she has grown. Who would have thought that young shy girl could handle such a business this well."

"Yes, I'm proud of my daughter and Neji. You should be proud of your sons as well. They have grown in to fine young man. We all know Itachi's ability to handle a business and now it's Sasuke's turn to shine. I'm looking forward to work with him more."

"There is still a long way for him to go. Let's get going with the meeting."

An hour later they have discuss the terms and conditions of their alignment thoroughly.

"I'm satisfied with the terms Fugaku. I knew it was a wise decision to leave it to Kakashi, he is very good at this work"

"Yes he certainly is but sometimes I wish he would be less lazy and do more work" said Fugaku exasperatedly.

Knowing the meeting was almost at its end Itachi decided this is the best time to propose Sasuke's strategy. He cleared his throat to gain every ones attention towards him.

"If you don't mind me saying I would like to give a proposal about the project."

"Go on Itachi we are always open to new ideas of your generations" said Hiashi.

"Thank you sir, but actually it's Sasuke's idea. Soo, I think it will only be fair if he is the one to say it" he then turn and giving a slight nod towards Sasuke.

Bracing himself for the first time to speak in the meeting Sasuke began "Earlier when I was going through the details of this meeting with aniki it came to my mind that rather than dealing with this project by company wise why don't we create a separate team for this project. We can choose talented members from both companies" at this Sasuke stops and look to the faces of everyone in the room for any reaction.

Finally after a minute or two silences Hiashi turn towards Fugaku and spoke "Fugaku I'm very glad for you to have such fine support for this company. Not only Itachi is talented but young Sasuke is also showing promises of a good leadership."

Fugaku himself was surprised by Sasuke's idea. He never thought that Sasuke will give this project any attention, but now he was happy for his decision to force Sasuke to join the company. He turned to his son and gave a nod to say him to continue.

Sasuke cleared his throat and continued "I think it will be good if two members from both companies lead the project and if any problem arises then they can clear it with the higher ups after consulting with everybody involve in the project. This will lessen the chance of complications within the project and companies."

"I think this is a very interesting prospect Uchiha san has provided here uncle" Neji spoke up for Sasuke and stating his own opinion.

"Yes, I completely agree with you Neji" Hiashi turned to Fugaku "What do you say Fugaku should we give it a try?"

"Yes, I personally think this is a good idea. What do you say Itachi?"

"I totally agree with this idea otou san. I gave it a thought and the positive and negative effects and I give my full support for this idea."

Hiashi and Fugaku turned to each other and coming to a conclusion of their own and Fugaku spoke "We agree with the idea and as because it is a new project for both the companies we would like the young generations of the company to handle the project" Fugaku turned to Itachi for his opinion.

Itachi knowing his father's mind well gave a nod of his own. Accepting his son's opinion Fugaku continued "We would like Neji and Sasuke to take the charge of the project" at the surprise look on his younger son's face Fugaku inwardly smirked but kept his composure and continued "we will be helping you for appointing the other members and you can report to Itachi for any problems in future. We want the young generation to completely handle this project, but we will be by your side to watch over the progress."

At this Fugaku ended his little speech and looked at his son and Neji.

Neji cleared his throat "Thank you Fugaku san for giving us this opportunity, I'm honoured" he then turned towards Sasuke "I am looking forward to work with you Uchiha."

Saying that Sasuke was surprised by the turn of events will be an understatement. When his father forced him to join the company he thought for sure that he intended for him to only help Itachi with his work, never in his life he thought that his father will give him such an opportunity and on his first day here too. This thought makes him happy that he can finally show his father what he can do. He looked at his father expressing his feelings through his eyes "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I'll not disappoint you" Fugaku can recognise the gratitude in his son's eyes and gave a nod. Sasuke then turns towards Neji "I will also be looking forward to work with you Hyuga" he said with a nod.

"That's settles this then but I think we will have to meet again for the final sorting of the team for this project" Hiashi said "Will it be ok for you Fugaku to come down to Hyuga corp. for a final meeting within a month? Because Hinata will also be arriving around that time and with discussing about her trip and many other works it will be very hard for us to come down here."

"Of course Hiashi we will be coming down to Hyuga corp. for the final meeting. We will prepare a list of eligible candidates till then."

"Ok, that's good to hear. We will be leaving now" Hiashi stand up as well as everyone else. He offers his hand for a final hand shake which Fugaku took and said "See you in a month."

"It's always good to work with you and I'll be looking forward for young Sasuke and Itachi to come to our company. Though Itachi had been there many times but it will be a first time for Sasuke."

"Yes we will also be looking forward to our next meeting" Fugaku said and with this Hiashi left the room with a slight nod towards Itachi and Sasuke Neji followed behind him.

Once Hiashi was out of the room Fugaku turned towards Sasuke "Good work Sasuke. I will be expecting more of a good work in the future and I am leaving the list of the candidate to you and Itachi" with that said he promptly exited the room with a small smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke watched his father's retreating figure for some time and then turned to Itachi with adoration in his eyes, which he tried to mask very hard but Itachi knowing his brother can read it clearly.

"Good job otouto" he said ruffling his little brother's hair which earned him a glare "Meet me at my chamber in 15 minutes" Itachi exited the room towards his chamber. Knowing full well that his brother need some time of his own to finally process what happened in the meeting.

After his brother left Sasuke literally crash on the chair he was previously occupying thinking about the meeting. Throughout his young life Sasuke had tried to impress his father, to be on the same level as his brother, wanted to be recognised by his father and when the path which can lead him to all this is finally in front of him he is overwhelmed. Throughout his life he had waited for this and now that it is in front of him he is not going to screw this up. With that thought in mind Sasuke stand up and headed to his brother's office, the plan of ditching the company in few days completely forgotten.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke spend better part of rest of the day planning for their next step. It's around 7 in the evening and they are both ready to call it a day. They exited Itachi's office with a satisfied look on both brothers face. They entered the lift and came to the parking lot. The parking lot was almost empty except for 2-3 cars left one of them of their father's. As they were entering their car they saw their father came out of the lift.

Fugaku spotted both boys "Sasuke come with me. There is something I want to discuss with you. Itachi you go ahead" that said he walked towards his car where his driver was waiting for him.

"Ok father. Sasuke go on and don't piss in your pants" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Fuck you aniki" was Sasuke's irritated reply.

"As much as I like to bother you I'm not interested in you in that sense little brother" Itachi said that with such a straight face that it took Sasuke a minute to understand.

Sasuke make a disgusted face at his brother and walk towards his father's car with anticipation. Entering his car Itachi give a small smile behind his brother and drove towards his house, happy for his brother.

Sasuke entered the backseat of his father's car where Fugaku was waiting for him. The driver exited the parking lot.

"Sasuke what is your initial plan of recruitments for the project?" Fugaku spoke first after a minute of awkward silence.

Sasuke cleared his throat, happy to avoid the tension in the car "I'm thinking of some new faces for the project, but we will also need experience people. Aniki and I have some people in mind from our company who can help us and we are thinking of arranging an interview for the new faces."

"That's a very good idea but I don't think that Itachi will be available for the interview."

"Yes, I know aniki is very busy with his own work and his upcoming USA tour is also not helping that's why I am thinking for Kakashi to help me with the process and I'll also like for Neji to be also involve"

"Hmm, Kakashi you say. I think that can work out, he is free right now and I was also considering him to help you learn the office work" Fugaku said with a thoughtful expression "It's settled then Kakashi will help you with the interview process and including Neji in it was very thoughtful. It will be good for you to know each other. I'll inform Kakashi of this development tomorrow."

"I'll talk with Neji tomorrow and see when we can arrange the interview. We'll try to start the interview process as soon as possible."

Fugaku nodded his permission for that and the car again fell silent. Sasuke was that and with a nod of his own he turned towards the window watching the car to leave the city area and entering more posh area with houses and mansions. Fugaku was trying to say something to Sasuke but it was so uncharacteristic for his he was feeling awkward at last he cleared his throat, which causes Sasuke to turn towards him, Fugaku was looking straight ahead.

"You have done a good job today Sasuke and I am expecting a good work from you. Neji had some work experience of his own try to cooperate with him" Fugaku watch the car to enter the Uchiha mansion driveway he turned towards Sasuke and saw his eyes widen slightly "I trust you to do a good job on your project and be successful."

Fugaku gave a light pat on Sasuke's shoulder and exited the car.

Sasuke also exited the car and followed behind his father a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The dinner went on relatively silent except occasional conversation. After dinner was finished Sasuke excused himself to his room. He entered his room, but didn't bother to switch on the light. He strips from his clothes; wears a drawstring pant and walk towards his large window staring at the sky. Today is a full moon and with addition of the light breeze blowing it is a very pleasant night. The silver moon light entering the room and bathing it with its glow. It also is reflecting the pale skin of the single occupant of the room and the gentle breeze dancing with his bangs that flow on his face giving him an ethereal glow.

Sasuke stand there watching the moon and going with the events of the day in his head. He was content with everything; he had a project, a chance to prove himself and his father's approval. He gave a small smile of his own turn around and walks to the bed. He lay there for some time and slowly let himself to fall asleep.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N: This is it guys for now. I know you all are waiting for our favourite bundle of sunshine to show up and I promise you he will be here very soon. I have started to work on the next chapter; hopefully it will be finished soon around next week. Again I'm asking for your suggestion about Itachi.**

 **Bye guys have a nice weekend and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone here is chapter 4 for you. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter- 4**

Sasuke wake up early this morning. He padded to his bathroom, finished his morning routine, took a bath, got ready for his office and came down for breakfast. He can vaguely hear small conversation going on, as he entered the kitchen it stopped, he saw his father with his newspaper, Itachi having his breakfast and his mother by his father's side. With a small good morning greeting to every one Sasuke started his breakfast of milk and serial.

Fugaku was gone first followed by Sasuke and Itachi. They entered the office at usual timing. Sasuke was following Itachi to his cabin; as Itachi entered followed by Sasuke he quickly turn around fixing his brother with a flat look.

"Do you want anything Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow in confusion "No, I don't want anything"

"Then why are you following me like a lost puppy?"

Sasuke groan in irritation, it is too early for him to deal with his brother "I'm not following you aniki"

Itachi cut his off with "But it sure looks like it."

Sasuke right eyebrow twitch in irritation "Aniki it is too early for me to deal with you right now and for your information I'm not following you."

"Then why are you in my office Sasuke?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated "I don't know where you have left your brain but if you have forgotten let me remind you I'm suppose to work in your cabin, as I don't have my own."

"Sasuke as you know, I highly value my privacy, same as you and I don't have the patience to deal with you on a regular basis. So, you are not staying in my cabin" Itachi promptly turn around and walk towards his desk.

Sasuke watched his brother's retreating back for a minute, getting more and angrier by the minute. His brother is a single species in the entire planate. Sometimes he cannot even phantom to understand him and sometimes he questions whether he is most lucky or unlucky to have such an infuriating brother like Itachi.

"Aniki where I'm suppose to work then? I can't work in a cubicle. It is an important project and I need a quite place to work on it, there is too much chaos down there."

Itachi give him a shrug "I don't know, but may be you can occupy the next cabin which father had prepared for you."

Sasuke stared at him dumb folded "I got my own cabin?" he as intelligently.

"You have earned it Sasuke, then why wouldn't you be getting one. I don't see the reason" Itachi watches his brother for a minute, when he got no reply he said "I don't have all day to deal with you Sasuke, I have my own work to do. Now shoo to your cabin and if you need anything don't bother me, you can go to Kakashi."

Sasuke exited his brother's office with a nod. Itachi watched his brothers back and then turn around to watch out of the window.

It is true he love to irritate the hell out of Sasuke but that doesn't mean he don't love his little brother. Truth to be told he love his little brother and will always be by his side whether he need him or not. As much as Sasuke think that he is all grown up now but there are many things he still has to learn. He will always be his little brother no matter what.

When they were children Sasuke was always by his side, where ever he go Sasuke will be there with his aniki. But time and his education had created a gap between two. He hadn't even realised when his brother had gone distant with him in his absence, he missed his bundle of cuteness and adorable little brother. He can remember the day still now when his mother had first place Sasuke in his hand, he was soo small and cute Itachi was afraid that he will hurt him if he hold any tighter. He was four year old but he had promised himself that day that he will protect him from every harm, no matter what.

As Sasuke grew he was like a constant shadow of Itachi. Their father was rarely home and Sasuke started to see him as his role model. He was so sure that his aniki will never leave him that when the time came for Itachi to go to abroad for his higher studies and Sasuke came to know about this he felt betrayed. Itachi can still remember the devastated look on Sasuke's face when he came to know that Itachi was leaving, he was only twelve at that time. He didn't talk with him for a week neither came to see him off. Itachi tried many times to talk and let Sasuke understand why he has to go but to no veil, Sasuke is stubborn.

After Itachi join the collage he became very busy with his studies. And due to the time difference there was rarely any time that he talked with Sasuke. Itachi had known that their relationship was trembling but he himself didn't have any time to fix that and Sasuke was going through his teenage years at that time.

After a year when Itachi came for holidays he tried to spend as much time as possible with Sasuke and mend their relation but his brother was still ignoring him. He tried but after receiving nothing from his brother he gave up, after all he was also a teen at that time and stubborn.

His brother's ignorance had caused a blow in his pride too, but he hadn't realised at that time that pride is not greater than family. He stopped trying which was the final blow for their relation. They stopped talking with each other completely but Sasuke was his brother, as much as he tried he couldn't ignore him. His talk with his father was always short and to the point and he was very certain that his father will not know about Sasuke more that he does. He used to talk with his mother and knew about everything what's going on with his brother.

His mother knew about Sasuke's life but he was sure there was something that his mother was missing but he didn't have a way to find out. After all he knew his brother better than anyone.

When Sasuke had graduated and it was his turn for higher studies, he flat out refused to go to the same collage as Itachi and instead choose the second best collage to keep his brother away. Itachi was aware of the fact and though Sasuke had tried to distance himself from his brother, Itachi was taking none of it, after all his little brother's collage was only three hours drive from his apartment.

He frequently visited Sasuke much to his brother's dismay. Sasuke had tried very hard to keep his personal life hidden from his brother but as much as Sasuke tries to hide anything from his aniki, Itachi is a master when it comes to his otouto. He kept every detail about his brother; though Sasuke was doing well in his academics it was his personal life which was disturbing for him. He thought that their mother has taught them better than sleeping around with every other girl as well as boy. Itachi realised that Sasuke was bisexual and he was completely ok with that but his frequent visits to the nightclubs and hiring girls or the amount of one night stands he was involving himself with was not good for him or his image.

They were the heir of the famous Uchiha Corporation and there are many enemies out there who want to take advantage of them. Itachi have no other choice to put a stop to those random visits of Sasuke to the night club. That's why that day he had gone to Sasuke's apartment without any notice. The sight he was presented with was soo disturbing for him that he was thinking of regretting his decision but he knew that this has to be done.

However their talk that day was amusing to Itachi and the blackmail material he had received Itachi had no remorse to use it against Sasuke if he had to. He was not naive to believe that he can protect Sasuke from every problem, there are many things which Sasuke have to face on his own but he will protect him as much as he can. This is a vow he had taken the day he had first hold Sasuke in his arms as a child and he intend to keep it even today.

No matter how much Sasuke tries to deny the fact but he will always be his little brother that can never change. He is determined to mend their relationship like earlier, where Sasuke can trust him again and he will do so no matter what.

With a sigh Itachi turn around at time a knock came to his office door and Kakashi entered.

"This is the file you wanted" Kakashi placed a file on the desk.

Itachi took a side glace at the file "Yes, thank you"

"You are leaving tomorrow then, for your big project?"

"Yes, it will take two to three months for me to return here again. Hopefully things will change around here till I come back."

Kakashi stood there for a moment, he was not a man of words and Itachi knew that, so is he is standing there that means there is something on his mind.

"Do you want anything?" Itachi asked without removing his eyes from the computer he was working on.

Kakashi studied him for a moment "Our little Sasuke had finally joined the pack."

"Your reference is suspiciously sounding like we are some kind of wolf"

"Did it sounded like that?" Kakashi rub the back of his head sheepishly "I didn't realised that, gomen" though Itachi can tell that he was not slightest bit of sorry.

Itachi stopped his urge to roll his eyes 'typical Kakashi' "Yes, he has finally join the office and by the looks of it he is enjoying himself" he replied as he continued to type on his computer.

"I'm happy that Fugaku decided to force him in to this, it was time. I guess he did have his eyes on his younger son after all."

"Father is observant in his own way though he tends not to show it. I suspected this will happen sooner or later given the situation, but I'm satisfied that it was sooner than later."

"But I think your father had killed two birds with one arrow."

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at this, he thought he knew what that mean but he wanted to hear it from Kakashi.

Sighing Kakashi replied "He also did this to take Sasuke off his shoulder and dump on mine, he is punishing me."

"I wouldn't say it as father punishing you. He is giving his younger son's responsibility on you that means he trust you enough" Itachi said with an amused smile.

"Don't give me that smile Itachi. You know how a 'troublesome Sasuke' is too much for your father to handle, but what done is done no use to argue about it. I think I will be going then to deal with my stubborn student."

Kakashi turned around and walked towards the door. As he reached the handle he stopped by his name being called in a serious tone. He looked over his shoulder to see Itachi had stopped typing.

Itachi turned his eyes towards Kakashi, his typing stopped as he regards Kakashi with a serious look "Take care of him Kakashi, if you be patient he will do good. He has that inside him; you just have to nurture it."

"I know Itachi. I am also watching Sasuke from young age; after all he is your _brother_ " he emphasised on the brother part to tell his point "and I am the one training him. You have my words Itachi before this project is over you will get your brother back with you" Kakashi turned around and exited the office leaving a surprised and satisfied Itachi behind.

"Maybe my plans of Sasuke were not as subtle as I thought they would be, but then Kakashi has a habit to look underneath the underneath" Itachi muttered to himself and with a small smile and got back to his work.

* * *

Sasuke entered his new office, the one only next to Kakashi that was convenient after all he is going to work with him. The office was not very big but was neat, an elegant desk was set in the middle with a computer and some paper works and file, probably about the project, there was a small sofa at the side with a coffee table and attach washroom with that but the most stunning feature of the room was the floor to ceiling glass window behind the table.

Sasuke swiftly walk towards the window and looked around, he can see almost the whole Tokyo city from up here. Now he can understand the feeling of standing high and why people are so obsessed with it, it's intoxicating; but he know that this is not the time for him to indulge in these matters, he have work to do. He turned around and was not surprised to see Rin standing at the door.

"Enjoying the view I see" she offered that beautiful smile of her, sometime he wonders what she saw in that idiot of a cousin of his to be with him and honestly she is just too good for him "it is truly beautiful to watch from up here and you should watch the sunset from here one of these days, it's breathtaking."

"I am not in to those romantic stuff Rin and you know that, I don't believe in romance" Sasuke replied in a curt tone.

Rin gave him a smile but it was not her usual smile there was something behind it he couldn't understand.

Sasuke sat on his chair 'this is quite comfortable but then again you will need it like this if you are planning to spend all your days here' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Do you want anything? I am going to work on the project"

"Oh yes I almost forgot" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, maybe Obito was finally rubbing off on her.

Rin dug through the file she was holding and presented Sasuke with a paper.

"Here you go, I was here to give you this" Sasuke take the sheet from her and saw there are some contact numbers on them "These are the contact number of the people working with you in this project, Neji's name is also there. You should talk with him about the project and soon."

"I am aware of that" Sasuke said with an irritated tone, he hated it when people are patronising him, he is grown up now for god sake "and why are you and Obito are in here?"

"What do you mean why we are here?" Rin said a frown margin her features "we are working with you in this project. Don't tell me Kakashi didn't inform you about that?"

Sasuke didn't have to answer that, she got the idea from the confused look on his face.

"I swear one of these days I am going to kill one of those boys" Rin said with a sigh "sometimes I couldn't decide who is worse between the two of them."

"Well what done is done, since you didn't get the details yet let me tell you, Obito and I are also working with you in this project along with Kakashi. Hope you don't have any problem with that." She saw Sasuke nod and continued "even if you had a problem you can clear it with your Otou-san" she said with a teasing smile which earned her a frown from the younger companion.

"We are also expecting the Hyuga's to include some people from their office as well, these are the common occurrence at this type of project and the rest of the people you can hire from interview, but you and Neji need to discuss these things as well to avoid further confusion. That's why you need to meet up with him as soon as possible to plan out your next move.

"Thank you Rin" Sasuke said with a nod "I am relieved that there is at least one sensible person on this project from our company. I couldn't even sleep at night if it was only Obito and Kakashi with me on this project." He finished with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha, that was a good one Sasuke" Rin laugh out loud, he always liked this carefree laugh of her "I didn't knew you also had a sense of humour, I always thought you have lost it in your teenage days."

"I didn't know I was soo repulsive for you two" a sudden voice force them to turn towards the door where Kakashi was standing with his usual bored look.

"If I didn't know you better than I would have thought you are sulking Kakashi" Rin said in a playful tone.

"Nah I am ok with the compliments I get for my laziness" he then turned towards Sasuke "but if I was you Sasuke I would have refrain myself from commenting so casually about your would to be _sensei._ "

Sasuke's eye twitch at the emphasised sensei part but chose not to comment on that, he knew there was no use to involve himself in an argument with Kakashi he will only end up getting a headache and he didn't plan to start his day with any of it.

"Ok Kakashi, I am going to leave your student in your hands and see you again Sasuke, if you need anything just give me a call and ask" Rin exited the office with that.

"So, Sasuke tell me what is your next course of action?"

"I was going to give Neji a call before you interrupted me."

"Tsk tsk, manners Sasuke, you don't need to be rude with me all the times" Kakashi shook his head from side to side, he may be a easy person but he hated it when anyone act superior than his age namely a certain Uchiha kid and he knew exactly the buttons to push to drag him back to the line and he is going to use all of those if he have to "I also hate my job of _babysitting_ you Sasuke, but you will not see me complaining about that."

Sasuke's eyes twitch at this and Kakashi knew he was on the right track, the iron is getting hot and soon it will be time to meld it in shape.

"If you have any complains with me..." Kakashi continued knowing full well what he was doing, Sasuke was always soo hot tempered "then I suggest you to endure it because there is no use in complaining about it to anyone."

"Damn it Kakashi" 'there, he blown it' Kakashi thought with an inner smile "I don't have time to play games with you now."

"I know that very well Sasuke" suddenly Kakashi's voice changed, his usual cheery voice gone and he regard Sasuke with a serious tone which he hadn't heard before "and as much it seem like but I also don't have all day to busy myself you. So I suggest whenever we are working you take me seriously and regard me with respect. This is the first and last time I am saying this to you I don't like to repeat myself, if you understand it now then that is well and good but if you don't I have many other ways to deal with your stubbornness and trust me you don't want to know about those things" Kakashi turned to his heels and exited the office without another word.

Sasuke sat on his chair for some stunned moments he never had seen Kakashi like this, this serious and hard, now he guess he knew from where Kakashi has gotten his reputation. He was not someone you want to upset and frankly speaking he didn't want to know the other thing Kakashi can do to deal with him, that means he have to be cautious around him from now on.

With a sigh Sasuke reached for his phone and scanning the paper dialled Neji's number, he listen the phone to ring and dial tone cut signalling someone receiving it.

"Hello, Neji Hyuga here."

"Hello Neji, good morning, this is Sasuke."

"Sasuke, good morning to you too."

"Neji we have to discuss our further plan about the project. So, if it is possible we can meet today."

"Yes Sasuke I also want to discuss about that and I have some suggestions also I want you to look over. I am around your area, if you are comfortable we can meet for lunch."

"That will be ok, where do you want to meet?"

"There is a small coffee shop near your office, it is small but we can get our privacy there."

"That is good enough, so I will meet you there for lunch."

"I will send you the name and coordinates for the shop in your number."

"That will be good, meet you at lunch. Have a good day."

"Same to you too, bye."

Sasuke cut the phone and stood up from his chair and exiting the office walked towards the elevator, he wants to talk with his father about the meeting. He met Maira outside his father's office.

"Is otou-san in there, I have something to discuss with him."

Maira looked up from the papers she was working on and gave him a smile "Good morning Sasuke-kun, yes he is in there but let me ask him if he is free."

Sasuke nodded as she reached for the intercom after a minute he heard his father to receive the call.

"Sir Sasuke-kun is here, he wants something to discuss with you. Should I send him in?"

There was silence for a moment "Ok sir, I will do it."

Maira kept the phone down "You can go in Sasuke-kun, he is waiting for you."

"Thank you Maira"

Sasuke walk away with a nod he entered his father's office and saw him sitting on his chair with some paperwork on the desk.

"Good morning otou-san, can I come in?"

Fugaku lifter his head "Come in Sasuke, take a seat."

Sasuke walked in and took a seat at a chair opposite to his father "Thank you" Fugaku still working on his papers "I wanted to discuss something with you" at this Fugaku stopped his work, kept the pen down and gave Sasuke his full attention.

"What is it you want to discuss with me? Is it about the project?"

Sasuke was feeling little bit of nervous; it's a long time he had gotten his father's full attention on him like this and now he was thinking if it was ok for him to come to his father for such trivial matters but he can not back down now.

"Yes otou-san, I talked with Neji and we are meeting for lunch to discuss things over, Rin informed me that Obito and she will also be working on this project."

"Yes, I have talked with them and they have done some project like this before, I thought it will be a good thing for them to help you, you can use their experience. It is a good thing you are meeting with Neji, discuss your further plans in details."

"Yes otou-san we will and Rin told me there is a chance that they will also include someone from their office as well."

"That is not uncommon for this type of joint project and this is your first work; you will need everyone's suggestion, but don't hesitate to give your own."

"I will remember that otou-san, thank you."

"Is that all you need?"

"Yes for now it is."

"Have a good day then. I have meetings all day long, so you cannot see me after this, we will discuss your meeting with Neji after dinner at home and your mother will kill us if we bring up work at dinner table."

'Did father just joke with me?' Sasuke thought uncertainly, so he just gave a nod and stood up "I'll be going then, have a nice day otou-san"

After Sasuke exited the office Fugaku heaved a sigh "there goes my attempt to lighten the mood, that kid he is too uptight for his own good but then again this is also my fault he is not as free as Itachi is with me" with that Fugaku get back to his work.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the streets for the cafe, he could have taken Itachi's car but the coordination Neji sent him the cafe wasn't that far and he also wanted to explore the area. It was nearly around lunch and he will be there just at time.

Sasuke reached the street mentioned and search around for the shop; he found it just around a corner. It was a small establishment nothing fancy but there was a warm feeling in it, it was nice.

As Sasuke entered the shop the bell rang above the door and the cashier at the counter greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, good afternoon sir" a young boy probably in his late twenties with black hair and deep turquoise almost black eyes greeted him with a smile "How may I help you?"

"I am meeting someone here, is here any table where we can talk in private?" Sasuke asked with his usual stoic posture.

The boy looked at him for a moment "are you a friend of nii-chan? I haven't seen you before and you didn't seem like his type but there always can be exception I guess" the last part was muttered soo silently that if Sasuke was not listening to his he would have missed that.

Sasuke frowned his brow at this "what are you talking about? I don't know your nii-chan."

"Oh, I am sorry then, actually who ever wanted the private room here usually are friends of him" the boy said with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you show me the room now if you are finished with your interrogation?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice, 'seriously how Neji knew this place, it didn't seem like his type of place.'

"Hey you didn't have to rude" the boy protested "now I am sure you are definitely not his friend, you are not the type. Please follow me."

Sasuke didn't give any reply at this and followed the boy to the back of the cafe. The boy opened a door and urges him to follow. Sasuke entered a small room; there was a small coffee table at the centre and two chairs around it, he walked towards it and sat on a chair, he then turned to the boy who was still standing at the door.

"Do you need anything sir?" the boy asked in a polite tone.

"I will have some water, thank you."

"Right away sir" he exited the room with that.

As the door closed Sasuke watched the room carefully, for such a small establishment the decoration was quite notable. The was nothing too flashy or overdone, it was simple and sober, the walls are of cream colour and there was a painting on a wall in dark brown frame, the chairs and table are of same colour with cream cushions on the chairs a simple contrast of light and dark.

Sasuke took his phone out to check the time, it was 1.15 pm. He was little bit early here but he has nothing to do at office and he also wanted to explore the area. Sasuke started to check his mail box and massages after sometime he heard voices from outside and the door opened a moment later.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, are you waiting for long here?" Neji asked in a polite tone.

Sasuke looked up from his phone "Good afternoon, no it wasn't that long and I was also little early here" he replied while pocketing his phone.

Neji gave a nod and sat on the opposite chair, the door opened again and the boy from earlier stepped in, he set two glass of water on the table and turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't say you are meeting with Neji-nii."

"I didn't thought it was important to state your business to be in a cafe" before Sasuke could continue Neji cut in.

"Konahamaru you talk too much, he is rubbing off on you" Neji said in a curt voice "now go fetch us the menu and don't bother us, we are working here."

"Hey don't insult nii-chan, Neji-nii" he is the best bro in the whole world.

Neji fixed him with a look "sorry I will fetch you the menu" Konahamaru left the room with that.

Sasuke was watching the interaction till now "I believe you know this guy?"

Neji turned towards him "yes I do, a friend of mine took him in when he was young and he called him nii-chan about whom you are hearing soo much about."

Sasuke nodded and Konahamaru entered the room with two menus and present it with them.

"I believe you are hungry? This place has good food, you can try." Neji said with a polite smile.

Sasuke picked up a menu card and scanned it, he put it down. Neji was sitting there he haven't even touched his menu card, Sasuke looked at him in question.

"I usually take the same thing when I come here" Neji said understanding his question.

Sasuke nodded and just then Konahamaru entered the room "Can I have your order now?" he said in a professional tone.

"I will take a chicken club sandwich and a cold coffee" Sasuke gave his order and watched him turned towards Neji.

"Will you have your usual Neji-nii?"

"Yes"

"Ok, thank you. The food will be here soon"

Konahamaru nodded, collected the menus and quickly exited the room.

Neji spoke first "I believe we need to discuss about the people working in this project, how are we going to select them, their qualification and their experience level."

"Yes, we have some plan. There are some people in our office who have worked in this type of project earlier, otou-san thought that it will be a good idea to let them work in this project" Sasuke said with confidence "and if there is anyone in Hyuga office who can work with us then we can also see their profile together and the rest of it we can select by the interview process."

Neji was looking at him sharply and he was feeling uncomfortable. It's not like he didn't like Neji but his eyes make him uneasy, they look like they were searching deep within you.

Neji nodded after a moment "I was also thinking the same thing and we also have some people in our company to help us with this" Neji bent down to receive his bag and opened it to take out a file.

He slide it towards Sasuke "these are the profiles of some peoples; they are also my colleagues and my team. I have already discussed this with Oji-san, you can read and discuss them with your father, then tell me."

Sasuke was going to open the file but Konahamaru entered the room just then with their food. Sasuke closed the file and carefully tucked it in his bag as Konahamaru set their food on the table neatly.

"Enjoy your meal" he said politely, gave a nod and exited the room.

Sasuke looked at the table; Neji has ordered rice balls and lemon iced tea. Sasuke took a half of his sandwich and inspect it 'it looks ok' he thought to himself and took a bite. Neji has also started with his food. Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and proceed with his meal. They eat their food in silence, after they were finished Konahamaru came and take their plates away.

"Kakashi, Obito and Rin will be helping us in this project from our company" Sasuke broke the silence as he sipped on his water "I will mail you their profile today."

"There is no need for that, I know their ability. I have worked with Obito for a small times and Kakashi's reputation precede him. I don't know about Rin but if Uchiha-san has selected her I am not the one to judge her."

"She is talented from what I have seen but personally I think she is there it keep Obito and Kakashi in line" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji smiled at that, he knew about Kakashi and Obito very well, so he also thinks that there is some truth in that sentence, Kakashi is lazy and Obito tends to create problems where ever he goes, which reminds him of his own problem.

"There is a fresher in the file I gave you. He is a new face but I can assure you that he is the best graphics designer out there you can get, even from the most experienced one" Neji said to Sasuke "discuss this with your father, he have potential and if you want you can also have his interview with other candidates."

"Is Hyuga-san ok with it?" Sasuke asked while setting his glass down "by that I mean this is an important project and to allow a fresher to handle all the graphics, we don't have room for two designers after all."

"I have discussed this with Oji-san and I must tell you he was the one to suggest him" Neji said calmly "I told you he might be a fresher but he is the best out there you can get. He is in our company for couple of months and already had worked with Oji-san in few projects. You certainly know how great of an achievement that is to work under the head of a company with in your first few months."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelieve, he can't comprehend the things Neji had said. As much as he knew Hiashi Hyuga was a perfectionist, he is even more stoic than his father. Sasuke had heard that he even denied any acknowledgement for his own daughter until she showed some growth and maturity to him, granted his father was not any better but Fugaku had never denied his presence in his life. To believe that such a man is preferring a fresher to work with him and recommending him for such an important project is really apprehensive and if there is any ounce of truth in what Neji said than this guy must really have some talent.

Sasuke thought for some time, maybe it was worth a try and if they are recommending him he can at least talk with his father about this.

"Ok, I will talk with otou-san about this, if Hyuga-san has personally recommend him then I think there must be something about this guy you are talking soo much about" Sasuke said carefully "but personally I don't think that he will approve."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sasuke" Neji said calmly "there are many things in this world you can't justify with logic. Oji-san knows a talent when he sees it, it is one of his abilities and don't take it personally but we have yet lot to learn."

'Don't judge a book by its cover', Sasuke suddenly remember his earlier conversation with Kakashi, maybe he should keep that phase in mind. Sasuke nodded his agreement with Neji's words.

"Well then I have to go now" Neji said while finishing their conversation "I have to get back to office and report everything to Oji-san" Neji stood up from his chair and turned to Sasuke "I noticed there was no car outside Sasuke, how did you come here?"

Sasuke stood up as well "I walked here, it was not that far and I wanted to explore the area."

Neji smile at that "I have my car, if you don't mind I can drop you in my way."

"Thank you, I'll appreciate it" Sasuke replied as they walked towards the exit. They can hear loud voices coming from the front as they exited the room.

He can distinguish some words like 'party' 'vacation' and rolled his eyes 'teenagers' he muttered under his breath and Neji smiled at that.

"You don't have to be grumpy just because you are working now Sasuke, from what I have heard you were quite the party animal yourself."

Sasuke grown at this, he knew all those choices he made weren't good for his images but he was trying to draw his father's attention but instead he got his brother's which was a disaster, he can still feel the chill from that day Itachi had confronted him. Yes, his brother is a very dangerous man if he needed to be one, another example of the famous phase 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

They came to the front desk and Sasuke attempt to pay for their meal but Neji's voice stopped him.

"Don't bother, the tab is cleared already and from what I see you will not get any response from him when he is like this, he is talking with his nii-chan. Let's go."

Neji left the cafe followed by Sasuke. His royal blue BMW Z4 was waiting outside, they entered the car and drove away.

Neji dropped Sasuke at the parking after five minutes "See you later Sasuke."

"Bye Neji, have a good day" Sasuke exited the car and entered the building; he reached his floor, entered his office and took the file Neji gave him out from his bag. He kept it on the table and went to pour himself some water from the jug.

Kakashi entered the office as he was just about to drink his water. He strode through the office as Sasuke watched him carefully, Kakashi was smiling under his mask and his dose in the morning was still effective if Sasuke's weariness was any indication.

Kakashi stood in front of the table and reached for the file Sasuke had set there. He opened it and started to read through it "How was your meeting with Neji today Sasuke?"

Sasuke drank his water and replied "it was good and we discussed about the team we can have for this project, I told him about you three and he gave me this file of possible candidates. We have to study their profile, I am going to discuss this with father tonight and if you are free we can discuss about it now."

Kakashi turned another page of the file, he was reading everything with concentration, the steadiness in his eye was the indication though his posture was relaxed "Hmm, I guess I have time for you. There is nothing which needs my attention right now" he replied without looking away from the file."

"That's good, my guess it will take us sometime to discuss all of the profiles, there are quite a few" Sasuke said.

"I am surprised though" Kakashi said "they are relatively quite young and in experience..."

Kakashi suddenly stopped which caused Sasuke to look up at him in question and was surprised to find what he saw. Kakashi's whole body was rigid and stiff; his eyes are big watching something in the file intently as if trying to solve a puzzle or as if he had seen a ghost. Sasuke never saw Kakashi like this, never and it concerned him about what could have possibly make Kakashi to react like this.

"Is everything alright Kakashi?" Sasuke asked timidly not sure what to do or say in a situation like this.

Sasuke's voice snap Kakashi out of his stupor, he looked at Sasuke with an expression he could not decipher.

"I need to borrow this Sasuke and I am afraid that we won't have time to talk about anything today, we will discuss this tomorrow" with that Kakashi practically ran out of the room leaving a dumb folded and gaping Sasuke behind, who couldn't understand a single thing that had occurred just now.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was inside his office sipping his afternoon tea and was in a process of his much needed break when suddenly someone entered his office opening the door with a loud bang. He was just going to fire the person who dares to disturb him like this when he saw Kakashi standing at the door with an expression which he hadn't seen on him in a long time.

Kakashi walked in to the office after shutting and locking the door behind him. Fugaku didn't say a word instead watched him closely. Kakashi was panting slightly which indicates that he was running but from where he didn't know, his whole body is rigid as if waiting and anticipating a something he can't place, there was a file in his hand which he was clutching tightly like a life line. As Kakashi stood at his front suddenly he saw a much younger Kakashi standing with that same expression on his face.

Kakashi handed him the file he was holding and Fugaku took it without a word, he would probably find something in here to make Kakashi like this. He opened the file and scanned through the pages, Kakashi still didn't said a word instead he was now looking outside his window at the sky.

Fugaku turned the pages of the file, these are some new faces and there was Hyuga logo on it. These are probably the members for the project he was talking about with Hiashi yesterday, but what could be possibly in there that can make Kakashi like this. He was almost finished when suddenly his hand stopped as he turned another page and his eyes grow wide and the file fell from his grasp on the floor.

Then he heard Kakashi spoke as he turned towards him "we finally found him."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ha ha ha, a cliff-hanger. Please don't kill me; I know I am terrible person. First breaking my promise and updating soo late and now with the cliff hanger, but as a compensation I gave you the longest chapter yet.

I am sorry again but the last two weeks were hectic for me but now I am free and can concentrate on writing again. I know I had also promised to introduce our lovely sunshine soon and he will be here in the next chapter, so please bear with me.

Thank you for your support. Please read&review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hello again everyone, before starting this chapter I would like to thank all of you for favourite and following my story; and also to sasunalove for your review. It was the first review I got and it made me soo happy. So as for your question I personally don't think that in love it really matters who is the seme or uke, but if it will help you with further reading the story then let me tell you it is a narusasu story. If you were expecting otherwise don't feel bad and please keep reading the story, I will be very sad if I lose any of my precious reader because of this.

Here is the fifth chapter for everyone, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter – 5**

Neji parked his car in the Hyuga enterprises parking lot. He fetched his bag and walked towards the building when he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around to see Hinata standing few feet's away.

"Hinata, when did you come back from your tour?" Neji asked surprised.

Hinata walked towards him and give him a hug in greeting "I came back last night but didn't get the chance to meet you and you were not here today at the building."

"Yes, I have some meetings to attend today" Neji said as they entered the building "how was your tour? I didn't expect you to be back this early."

""That's just like you nii-chan, always pushing yourself hard" Hinata said politely "the tour was a success and we have some pretty good deal on our side. I had already given otou-san the full report this morning. Is everything ok here? Any new development?"

"Yes, there is" Neji said as they entered the elevator "Sasuke Uchiha had joined the Uchiha corp. and we are working together on the joint project you had heard about before you had gone for your tour."

"I see its great news for Sasuke-kun to finally join the office" Hinata said thoughtfully "if I am correct Uchiha-san had sounded worried about it in his last meeting with otou-san."

"Yes, he was"

"So how the experience of working with Sasuke-kun is?"

"It is ok for the most part. He has lot to learn about the world and he is a bit arrogant" Neji said with a smirk.

"Aren't all the Uchiha's are like that?" Hinata said with a smile "and we are one to talk, Hyuga's are also not known for their friendliness."

Neji nodded his approval at this with a smile, he loves this small conversation with Hinata, she has really become a fine lady and came out of her shell.

There was a time when Neji hated Hinata for she had got everything for her in a silver platter or so he had thought, but once he realised that Hinata was also suffering as much as him he found his bond with her and opened up to her. The day he understand the burden Hinata has on her being the next head of the company, he swore to protect her from every harm and now after all these years he is still determined to do that.

"Are you going to meet otou-san now?" Hinata's voice brought him back from his musings.

"Yes, I have to give him the details about the meeting with Sasuke."

"That's good, I was also going to meet him and if you were there I will get the details about the project at the same time."

Neji's reply was cut off by the ding of the elevator as they reached the floor. They stepped out from the elevator and walked silently towards the main office.

They knock at Hiashi's door and entered when they got permission. Neji and Hinata walked through the door and greeted Hiashi who was working on some papers.

Hiashi Hyuga is a stoic man with long black hair and pearly white eyes, the trade mark of a Hyuga. He has deep respect for his teachings and family values. Hiashi looked up from the papers and give them a nod while closing and setting aside the file.

They took a seat on the chairs opposite to Hiashi as he mentions them to. Hiashi eyed them quietly; they both have grown soo much. Neji, who once was distant and aloof from the family, had come around and now is a part of the family as he was always meant to be and then there is Hinata. The little girl, whom he once thought that she was too wear and not good enough for anything, is now a strong and successful woman in her own way. He is proud for both of them; they are the pillars of his company.

Neji took a file out from his bag and handed it to Hiashi "These are the reports you wanted."

Hiashi took the file "how is everything going in workshop? Is everything on schedule?"

"Yes, everything will be ready for shipment till next week."

"That's good to hear. I was worried that something was wrong because I expected you to be here before noon and it's quite late now."

"Actually I got a call from Sasuke when I was on my way to the workshop and he asked for a meeting. So, we agree to meet over lunch and discuss everything. My work was finished on time, so I meet with him in the cafe and discussed over the project."

Hiashi nodded at the information "I see, so what did you discussed?"

"Luckily I had the file with me and I gave him that, he said he will discuss with Uchiha-san and they are also referring team Kakashi for the project."

"That's a good choice, they are quite a bunch. I have worked with them before, they may seem like an odd group at first but they are the best in what they do and I think it will be a good experience for you also."

Neji nodded at this. He was also looking forward to work with the famous team and he was glad that they had selected them to work on this project.

"Who are you referring from our company?" Hinata's soft voice cut through the silence.

"We are referring Neji's team, they may be young but they are a talented bunch of kids and it will also be good for the company if they get more experience in their field" Hiashi said in a proud tone.

"That's unusual for you to refer young people for such important project, I would have thought that you will recommend some more experienced people" Hinata said eyeing her father. She knew her father; he was not someone to simply trust people, specially leaving such important project only to them without any superior to hover above their head 24x7. So, for him to leave this solely on Neji's team...

Hinata heaved a sigh "you are changing otou-san" she said after a moment.

Hiashi was surprised by the comment, he cleared his throat to ease the awkwardness around; his girl had truly grown up. The girl he once thought she was, was not able to make a comment like that so casually but this, this girl in front of him is nothing like the small Hinata. This Hinata is confident and know her strength, granted she still is a soft spoken and kind hearted but she had found her strength in that. She is soo much like her okaa-san that sometimes Hiashi curse himself for not recognising her inner strength when she was small, if he had then he would have been there to see her grow up and even help her in that.

"People change Hinata and you should have known that better than anyone" Hiashi said to his girl.

Hinata nodded with a smile "I do otou-san, but I think that someone else was also responsible for your sudden change of heart" she continued in a teasing tone.

The smile was still on her face but now there was a glint of amusement in her eyes that Hiashi didn't miss. Hiashi turned towards Neji and saw him smirking too; his nephew was also finding this situation funny. God what this world was coming too.

"Speaking of which, at first I didn't thought it was a good idea for him to work on this project" Neji's voice jerked Hiashi away from his musings "He is also working on the orphanage campaign right now and if he starts to work on this project he will be on a very tight schedule."

Hiashi was soo thankful to Neji right now for changing the topic and saving him from Hinata's interrogation that if Neji asked he could have done almost anything for him now. He shifted in his chair and replied "actually the campaign will take nearly one month to complete, I received the final report and including the time for interview and settling everything it will also take around the same time to finally start this project, so he will be free for it."

"I see, I didn't know about this development. If that is the case then everything will be fine" Neji said in a thoughtful tone "but have you talked with him about this?" Neji asked as an afterthought.

"No I haven't yet; he is coming back on Friday. I was hoping to talk with him personally about this" Hiashi said in a low voice.

"You just wanted to buy sometime more time for yourself otou-san" Hinata who was silently listening suddenly replied in an amused tone and she got her father's attention on this "I never thought you will be afraid of someone like this."

Hiashi heard rather than saw Neji chuckled from the side and he narrowed his eyes at this "I am not afraid of that punk in any manner" Hiashi replied in a stubborn tone.

Hinata smiled a teasing smile "Sorry my bad, of course you are not afraid of anyone otou-san but we all know how much he had influenced you in his own way" she continued with a fond smile.

Hiashi's eyes soften as he replied "he surely has, he has this way with everyone like no one other and he easily attract people towards him and he has this charm. Naruto-kun sure is something" this covered the room in a comfortable silence.

"Not only his presence but his name is also enough to ease any situation I guess" Hinata's this comment earned her two more nods from the other occupant of the room.

* * *

Hinata had first meet Naruto when she was in primary school and known him since then. She was sitting on a swing at school playground that day; suddenly some boys surround her and started to bully her. She was crying for help but there was no one around there, then she saw a orange blur pass through and next she knew the bully's were running away.

"Are you alright miss?" she heard a small voice asking her. She slowly rise her head and the first thing she saw was two stunning blue eyes peering over her with concern. She then watched her saviour carefully he had bright yellow hair just like the sunshine and those blue eyes- which reminded her soo much of the sky above- on his round chubby face.

She watched him for a moment and saw him looking at her with question. She noticed the boy had offered his hand to help her and remember his earlier question. She took the hand "yes I am alright" she answered as she stood up.

The boy smiled brightly at this showing almost all his teeth, he dropped her hand and cross them behind his head "that's good to hear" he replied with the same smile "you should be more careful around here, the school is over and you should go home now."

Hinata nodded "Thank you" she replied in a very small tone.

"Nah, don't mention it. It's alright. I am going to go now, bye. See you later" he turned around and ran away as fast as he came, after he had disappeared Hinata realised she didn't even knew his name. She gave a small smile and saw her caretaker walking towards her.

She next saw him in her school, in the same class as her. They had gone to the same primary, middle and high school. He was a trouble maker and delinquent, one can always find him in the middle of a trouble, teachers didn't like him that much and at a point they were so frustrated that they asked for their head master to expelled him. That also didn't ended as expected instead his prank had gotten worse, but everything changed around middle school. Naruto changed; he started to attend classes regularly and had excelled in his studies too. Though he still tricked peoples every now and then but teachers started to accept him and eventually he had graduated as one of the top student from their class.

Hinata didn't knew the details about what happen but she was happy for him. She often wonder, how an orphan like him was able to attend their high class school but she was happy that he came to their school and she never dwelled on that matter.

He had helped her grow up and became the person she was now and she will be always be grateful to him for that. Over the years they had set up a strong friendship and she cherishes it. She watched Neji through the corner of her eye and smiled, not only her but he had touched and changed his life also. She can still remember the day like it was yesterday.

She was in middle school and walking towards the library with some books in her hand, the books fell from her grasp as she bumped into someone. She proceeds to retrieve them when a very familiar voice taunts her from above.

"Only a failure like you can bump into someone on an empty hall way" her eyes water at the harshness of that tone "you are a disgrace to our family name."

She rise her head to see Neji standing there with a superior look on his face. Neji was a senior and her cousin but for some reason- she doesn't know about- he hated her with passion. She stood up clutching the books in her hand "I am sorry Neji-nii; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't call me that, I am not your brother even I am ashamed to even acknowledge you as a Hyuga" Neji replied with an annoyed tone.

As soon as he had finished this sentence someone punched Neji soo hard on his face that he fell on the ground. After his surprised run out Neji turned his cold gaze towards the person who dared to touch him. He was meet with a pair of furious blue eyes; Naruto was standing in front of Hinata like a shield.

"Apologise to her" he said in a furious tone hands fisting tightly at his side.

Neji stood up slowly "I don't have any reason to apologise to a weakling like her, you on the other hand not even worth my time."

"I said apologise to her and don't make me repeat myself or next punch will break your nose" Naruto replied with same firmness in his tone.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a timid voice to avoid situation "there is no need for that, I am ok."

"No Hinata-chan he have to apologise, I hate people like him who caused pain to others just because they are too narrow minded to see the world except themselves" he turned towards Neji who was watching then with calculating eyes "come on bastard say sorry, we don't have all day to wait for your lazy ass."

Neji snorted at this "I told you I don't have any reason..."

Neji's words were cut out by a solid punched on his nose and he stumbled backwards holding his nose. Neji moved his hands and saw blood running down from his nose, this resulted the epic fight of the school.

* * *

Neji had considerably warmed up to her after that and they and formed a strong sibling relation over the years.

Hinata giggled at the memory, which got her the attention of the other two.

"I still remember the day when Naruto prank you into going on a date with Tenten" Hinata answered to Neji's questioning gaze.

"He may be a grownup now but he still is a pain" Neji replied with fake irritation in his voice.

Hinata saw a tinge of pink on his brother's cheek and smiled at the thought. "May be it is a good thing that he still has that spirit with him and he hadn't lost it in the harshness of the world" she replied in a fond tone "and see that spirit had changed my otou-san for good also."

Hiashi grunted his approval at this. He had first saw Naruto at the company cafeteria and was irritated with him. He was loud, obnoxious and carefree; the traits according to Hiashi didn't had any place in corporate world. Later he came to know that he was in Neji's team, when he was reprimanding his team for a mistake they had made in a program and thought what was Neji or their company recruiter was thinking hiring someone like him in the company.

He was fully intended to discard such nuisance from his company and gone to the board of directors meeting, he can deal with this problem later. They were almost at the end of the meeting when the door slam opened and a blue eyed blond boy came rushing in. The boy stood tall in front of everyone and challenged him that their group is better and more talented than his own, the most experienced group in the company. He demanded a competition between the two teams to prove his point; not one to back down and fully intended to humiliate this annoyance he accepted the challenge.

The competition was held next day in front of the board of directors and as well as the whole office and true to his words Naruto's team had won. Hiashi was devastated and had quickly retired to his office, when there was a timid knock on the door and Naruto entered the office. Hiashi glared at him with all his might but he was unfazed and still standing tall; when the words came out from his mouth next he was stunned.

"My intention was not to humiliate you in front of everyone sir but was to let you realise that what you are blind to see" he said in a soft tone "to grow a company it is very important to have experience of the older generation but it is also equally important that you accept the ideas of the new generation also. You cannot evolve if you don't accept the changes happening around and embrace them. That is all I have to say to you and I am sorry if I had caused any dishonour to you" he bowed respectfully to him and quietly exited the office.

Hiashi had sat there for hours thinking about the words Naruto had said and realised he was absolutely right. He started to see him in a new light from then on and found he is not the loud, obnoxious and useless guy he had once thought him to be but instead he is easy going, full of energy and a very talented person.

He came more close to Naruto when he had assisted him in an important campaign at Paris with him and recognised his talent more, after that he personally requested for him to work on some other projects under him. He was soo happy with his work that he wanted only Naruto to work with him and sometimes the situation had become soo worse that there was a tug of war between him and Neji for Naruto, but Naruto had handled everything soo perfectly till now that there is no one else he could accept as a designer rather than him for this project.

Hiashi came out of his stupor as Neji started to speak "I have included him in the file as you have asked Oji-san, but I think they will like to take an interview of him before finalising anything. Even if he had worked in many projects and had talent but he is still a fresher in their opinion and we both know that."

"I know Neji and I am not worried about it. Fugaku can also recognise a talents very well and don't forget I was the one to suggest it and Fugaku knows that if I am referring someone personally then there must be something in him" Hiashi replied in a proud tone "I also have full faith in Naruto, he will do his best to prove himself, he has that determination inside him."

Neji nodded and watched the time, it was late and they should leave "Oji-san, it's getting late, we should call it a day."

Hiashi checked his watch and nodded "Yes let's go" he then turns towards Hinata "Have you brought your car?"

"No, I haven't brought mine but I think nii-san will not have any problem to take me home" she turned towards Neji with pleading eyes.

He can never deny a request from those eyes "Sure, It's not a problem" he replied with a smile.

"Very well then, let's get out from here" Hiashi said after shutting down his computer and stood up.

They collected their things and exited the office, Hiashi closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Fugaku was driving back to home. He is early today; very early, Sasuke and Itachi are still at office but he couldn't stay there any longer. His brain was a mess, he knew Mikoto will know something was wrong as soon as she sees him and he have to tell her but he didn't knew what to tell her and how she will react.

The file was lying neatly at the passenger seat, after his initial shock Kakashi was the one to retrieve the file from the floor and tuck it back neatly, he then had handed him the file and quietly left the room. Fugaku had left the office quickly after that calling it a day, he had noticed Kakashi's office was also empty indicating he had also left for the day and he can understand, this was a emotional blow for both of them and Kakashi needed his time. He can't even phantom to think about Rin and Obito's reaction when they will come to know but first thing first, he had Mikoto in his hand and he still didn't know how to break the news to her.

Fugaku eyed the file beside him again, he knew if he read it he will at least get some of the answers he wanted to but it was soo much painful to watch the picture there that he cannot bring himself to do that. Heaving a sigh he turned towards the front again and found himself at the familiar neighbour, in his mussing he didn't even noticed he had almost reached home; his mind is seriously in more mess than he was ready to accept. Fugaku entered the compound and parked his car, after retrieving the file he walked towards the front door, still not sure what to say to Mikoto, it's been years.

He unlocked the door with his spare key rather than ringing the bell to avoid the confrontation -he knew soon to be there- for just few more moments. He closed the door silently behind him and proceeds to take off his shoes; he can hear the faint sound of cutleries from here which hint him that his wife is in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Fugaku quietly crept towards his room fully intent to not make any noise that could aware Mikoto of his return. He was almost to the stairs when he heard that voice.

"Honey, are you ok? Is everything all right?" Mikoto asked in a concerned voice.

Fugaku fought his urge to sigh out loud and turned around with a fake smile to face his wife "Yes, everything is alright dear. No need to worry."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at this "you are home early today" she watched the time "very early. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes dear I am, just had a stressful day and need a little rest. I will be going in my room to freshen up, call me down for dinner" he replied in a fake voice.

Mikoto eyed him carefully and the file in his hand he was clutching like a life line, she frowned at that and nodded her head; she didn't comment any further for which Fugaku was very grateful at the moment. Fugaku went up the stairs and swiftly entered to his room locking the door in process.

Mikoto saw her husband to retire in his room with concern. She can tell something was wrong just by looking at him; it is not just simple stress there is more to it. She had seen her husband stressed out before, she can tell the difference; this is not that, it's something more bigger than that, her husband look devastated and she is fully intend to find out everything but for now he needed his time alone. She knew he will come around when he is ready, right now is not the time and if he doesn't and this continues she had her own ways to find out. Mikoto got back to kitchen to finish with her dinner, her boys will be home soon and Itachi is leaving tomorrow, she had made all his favourites.

* * *

Fugaku entered his room and kept the file on his desk carefully, he then proceed to change and take a bath. Fugaku emerged from his bath after long time and his eyes immediately fell on the file again. He eyed the file and thought of any sign Hiashi had given him earlier about this but he knew it is of no use. Hiashi wouldn't have known anything about what happened all those years ago, Uchiha's were not even in any friendly terms with the Hyuga's at that time would be an understatement, both clans used to hate each other then.

Fugaku ran a hand through his hair and flopped on the chair, he was just going to open the file when he heard the door bell rang signalling his sons had returned.

"Guess I will have to wait some more to look at you" Fugaku stood up to unlock the door-Mikoto will soon be coming to call him- and laid down on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand and faking his sleep. He closed his eyes and thought back to the time; old memories were rushing back very fast, old and happy memories, where they were happy before the storm came and took everything away from him , the peoples he hold dear to him the people he promised to protect all gone in an instant.

Fugaku jerked up from his state by a soft voice and light shaking on his shoulder. It took him some time to come back to reality as he focused on his wife's concerned face "Honey, dinner is ready" Mikoto said in a soft tone.

Fugaku nodded and sat up on his bed and watched Mikoto turn around to exit the room. Fugaku suddenly grasp on her hand halting her advance, Mikoto turned her questioning gaze at him at that. Fugaku stood up in front of her- still holding her hand in his firm and gentle hold- he cupped her face in his other hand and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips "I love you" he said.

Mikoto stared wide eyed at her husband, it is rare for him to show such emotion and now she was sure that whatever had happened it must be very big to shaken him like this. "I love you too" she stood on her tip toes to give him a firm and gentle kiss to say assure him that she will always be by his side "the dinner is ready come, everyone is waiting" she said with a smile.

Fugaku reached the dining room to see Itachi and Sasuke discussing some things he didn't even bother to listen, his head is already preoccupied. He quietly sat on his chair and started with dinner as Mikoto served him his food. There was an uncomfortable silence there and even Itachi and Sasuke sensed there was something wrong with their father- they both were watching him from the corner of their eyes- but no one dares to break the silence. It was Mikoto who finally spoke.

"Itachi is your packing complete?" she asked in a calculated tone.

Itachi swallowed his food and replied "Yes, okaa-san I will be leaving early in the morning."

"That's good to hear dear. Have a safe journey and best of luck for your tour" she wished with a smile.

Itachi can sense there was something wrong, he watched his okaa-san and his father -who was still silently eating his food- from corner of his eyes and again his okaa-san. He knew this is not something work related, there was no hitch there in the company; so it must be something else but he cannot decide what that is. He shifted his eyes to Sasuke and saw him looking at him with a questioning gaze. Itachi shrug his shoulder and got back to his food, if his father had not informed him of any problem then it must be something he doesn't want to share and he is not going to dwell on that.

Mikoto watched Itachi studying his father and she knew that his brain is spinning to know the problem so she changed the topic "Who is going to drop you? We would love to go to see you off, you know."

"No okaa-san I do not want to bother you, I will be fine, Obito is going to drop me" Itachi said in a polite tone.

"It is not a bother Itachi and you know it."

"I know okaa-san but still I will be leaving at two in the morning and otou-san also had office tomorrow."

Mikoto nodded and smiled at him, Fugaku was still in his stupor; stilling a sigh she turned towards Sasuke "How was your second day at office Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes turned towards her from his plate "It was good okaa-san, I got my own office today" Sasuke said with a small smile.

Mikoto also smiled at this "do you like it?"

"Yes okaa-san" there was a gleam in Sasuke's eyes as he answered that Mikoto didn't miss; it's a long time she had last seen that gleam of happiness in his eyes. She can tell that Sasuke was really enjoying his time in office.

"What else did you do today?" Mikoto said in an enthusiastic tone to urge Sasuke further.

"I did some study on the project and met Neji at lunch, we discussed things and..." Sasuke suddenly stopped in his explanation earning everyone else's attention except for Fugaku he was still eating silently.

"What happened Sasuke? Was something wrong?" Mikoto asked, Itachi was also eyeing his brother carefully now, it was not like his brother to hesitate to say anything.

"Mmm, I am not sure actually" Sasuke mused to himself "It was Kakashi acting wired, even for him" he finished with a frown.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Mikoto urge him to continue.

"I came back to office and Kakashi was there in my office. He was looking over the file Neji gave me about the people they are recommending for the project and suddenly he ran off with the file, without saying anything. I tried to fine him later but I haven't seen him ever since."

No one noticed Fugaku had stopped eating during Sasuke's explanation.

"That is really odd" Itachi said in a thoughtful voice "I also called Kakashi to talk with him because he was the one to take me to airport at first but he didn't answer. I shrug it off as one of his phase but now that you mentioned it, I think there is more to the story."

Their discussion was cut short by the sudden noise of chair scraping to the floor. They all turned around to see Fugaku standing up and leaving the table.

Mikoto called for him "Honey?"

"I am sorry but I am not hungry anymore, please excuse me" Fugaku left for his room after that.

Mikoto eyed his back and then his plate, he had barely touched anything. She turned towards his boys and saw them looking at her questioningly. It was Itachi who broke the silence.

"Do you think there is connection between otou-san and Kakashi's behaviour?"

"I don't know Itachi" Mikoto said with a sigh "whatever that is I am sure your father will solve it. You don't need to worry about that, right now you only need to focus on your tour" she said with a reassuring smile, but in reality she herself was not felling comfortable about all of this.

Itachi nodded and the rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Finishing the dinner Itachi and Sasuke retired to their own room for the night after wishing their mother good night. Mikoto did the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge, she also went to her room after cleaning everything up.

* * *

Fugaku was sitting on bed with the file from earlier at his side, blanket covering his legs "I was waiting for you" he said as she entered the room. Mikoto locked the door behind her and walked towards the bed, once she was there she sat beside Fugaku.

She keeps her hand on his outstretched one and squeezed it gently "are you now going to tell me what's wrong?"

Fugaku hold her hand in his firmly and turned towards her with a small smile on his face "there is nothing wrong Mikoto, absolutely nothing."

Mikoto watched her husband with that smile, it is soo many years that she had seen her husband to smile like that and now she was more confused than before. She knew this means nothing bad has happened but what confused her was that smile on him, as much as she knew there was only one person who could bring that smile on her husband but he was long dead, unless...

Mikoto's train of thought stopped at Fugaku's next word, "we found him Mikoto" he said in a voice that Mikoto hadn't heard in a long time "after all this time Mikoto we finally found him."

The whole world stopped around her, she was looking wide eyes at Fugaku.

'Is this a dream? Did I hear him right? After all these years is it even possible?' Mikoto felt her vision go hazy and her eyes watering but she didn't dare to move a muscle afraid of shattering everything if it is really a dream.

Fugaku slowly lifted his hand to cup her face and softly called her name. Mikoto didn't say anything instead she hugged him tightly around the neck and broke down in tears at his chest; her tears soaking the fabric of his yukata. He hugged her tightly and let her cry, she needed it. It has been too long she had bottled up all these emotions inside her, it's time she needs to let go. Fugaku felt his eyes become hazy too and he close them tightly to fight the tears that were threatening to fall but to no effect.

This was exactly like that day but this time the tears are of happiness not was of loosing someone close to their heart.

As he held Mikoto close his mind again drifted to the past, the past where everything was happy, where he was happy and the reason was the only person who is after all these years still close to his heart. He is not with him anymore but over the more than twenty years he was gone Fugaku had not been able to forget him for a single day; he is still close to him like the first day they had met.

* * *

Minato Namikaze, he was his only precious and best fried till now. They had grown up together, completed their college together and were at each other's side on every path of their life.

Uchiha clan was always closed off from the world, thought themselves superior to everyone and as an Uchiha he was not any better than that. His teachings had made him a machine even as a child and he even wasn't aware of that. He can still remember his first day of school like it was just yesterday, as an Uchiha he was enrolled in the best academy in the country and he was taught to be superior to everyone. He was closed off and a brooding kid who was brooding on his first day at school, he was unaware to the world and thought that no one will dare to touch an Uchiha but he was soo wrong. His eyes open when on his first day some seniors started to reprimand him just because of this, he was soo shocked he couldn't even stand for himself, the teachings as an Uchiha for all these years were false to the rest of the world and for him it seemed like the whole world were dark around him. He was saved from the darkness by a sudden appearance of a sun in his life.

Minato had stood up for him at that day, saying to the whole class that just because he is an Uchiha doesn't mean that he is a bad person and they should give him a chance. Minato always had a way with his words, he was the one to first offered the hand of friendship to him on that day and he accepted it for which he was glad till today. Minato had taught him that the world doesn't revolve around any single person or clan and there is more to the world than he can even imagine and to know all that he will have to have an open mind and an open heart.

Minato was total opposite of him, he was everything he wasn't and on their first day he had made a place for himself in his life and in his heart. They had become best friends and always at each other's side looking and caring for each other. He was changing and the world was also changing for him, his mind was now not only limited around the clan and naturally the clan started to frown over their friendship. His parents had tried soo many times to break their friendship but he was adamant not to let Minato go, the only light in his dark world and eventually they gave up.

Minato was even with him when he had first met Mikoto, their marriage was arranged by their parents but Mikoto wanted to meet the person she was marrying before she could agree with it. She was as demanding then as now, which is one of the things he love about here, the thought brought a small smile to his face as he stared down at him wife still wrapped in his arms. His parents had forced him to meet her much to his dismay because he wasn't ready to get married, he was just twenty three then but Minato had convinced him that if his parents want then he should at least give her a chance.

He had taken Minato with him for the meeting where they had discovered Mikoto was also not alone. She was also with her best friend, Mikoto was gorgeous and silent but there was an inner strength to her that Fugaku hadn't missed, they had hit it off instantly. He had loved Mikoto from the moment he had laid eyes on her but after all these years he didn't knew what in the earth had forced Mikoto to accept him, personally he thinks she is just too good for her till now but he is lucky to have her.

That was the first time they had met Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful girl with vibrant red hair and a personality to match her that, completely opposite to her counterpart Mikoto. A smile again came to his face to remember an incident that day which had taught Fugaku not to stand opposite to Kushina ever in his life. The day was coming to an end, Kushina was her usual cherry self throughout the day and Fugaku can tell something was going in Minato's head but he couldn't understand what.

They had decided to drop the two girls back and go home, they exited the cafe and started to walked down the street; the cafe was close to their house so they didn't bother to take their car. As they were walking they crossed a group of boys on their way after some time they noticed they were following them, he exchanged a sideway glance with Minato and decided they will deal with them later after they had dropped the girls safely at home but the boys were getting more and more irritating and then one of them threw a particularly snide remark on Mikoto. Fugaku was angry now, he is going to teach that man a lesson, it doesn't matter what Mikoto will think now and it is for her honour. Before he could even take a step further the boys were lying on the ground in a heap of bloody pulp and Kushina was standing over them her red hair flaring in every direction creating a dangerous halo around her and Mikoto was smiling and trying to subdue her.

Fugaku gulped, he had never seen a woman this violent and dangerous in his whole life and the more frightening thing was he couldn't even imagine how a sweet and simple girl can become like this in an instance. He turned to his friend to see his reaction and saw him watching the scene unfold with awe but there was also an emotion in his friend's eyes that he had never seen before. He noted to confront Minato about it later, they walked the rest of the way home but Fugaku kept his distance from Kushina and Minato had a dream look on his face.

Fugaku had got married not long after and after some time they had discovered that Minato and Kushina were dating, Mikoto was pregnant with Itachi by then. Minato and Kushina got married after couple of years, they were happy. His life was complete and he never wanted anything else in his life, all the peoples he held dear to him were happy. Life is certainly not always kind to people and he found it out in the hard way.

Minato had always wanted to be voice of people that was a thing he was always good at; he understood people and had done everything in his power to help them. He was involved with the government and was in a much respected position, just like he had always wanted. He was even the prime choice for the President Ship candidate for that year and he had to join the campaign for the elections. Over the years due to his popularity he also had made quite a few enemies for himself and Fugaku was always worried about that but Minato never took them seriously so he never had pressed the matter. Back then if he had the slightest idea what was happening behind the scenes he would have taken care of things personally but by the time he realised it was too late.

One day Minato had came to him at early in the morning with Kushina and a little young boy on his toes. Kakashi was only twelve at that time; he was son of one of Minato's friend. Minato had taken Kakashi in few years back when his father died had in an accident and was staying with them from then on. Fugaku was surprised to see Minato with his family soo early in the morning that day, he had welcomed them and Minato had requested to talk with him personally.

Minato had told him that he had to go out of the city for couple of weeks for his campaign and he wanted him to take care of Kushina and Kakashi for him. Minato had told him that Kushina was pregnant on her second trimester and Kakashi is too young to know what to be done is there was any emergency so he taught that it would be best to keep then with him for the time being. He was very happy for his friend and had agreed instantly, Mikoto was also pregnant with their second child by then; she was at her third trimester which could mean their babies will be around the same age. But something was troubling Fugaku at the back of his mind and he had the hunch that Minato was hiding something from him when Minato took a promise from him that if anything happened to him he will take care of his son.

Fugaku had pressed Minato for answers but he had insisted that everything was fine and he didn't have to worry, he will be fine. Minato had then quickly left them after saying good bye to everyone. If he would have the slightest idea at that time that will be the last time he was seeing his friend then he would had stopped him by any means possible.

He still remembered the day when everything had slipped through his hand and had gone downhill. Life was never the same again for them again- he and Mikoto- they were never the same again.

* * *

***Flashback***

Mikoto had just given birth to their second son a week ago, the whole family was happy. Kushina was up in the cloud nine and couldn't wait for her own baby to be born. She was always at Mikoto's side with little Itachi on her toes. Fugaku had always thought Itachi was more attach to Minato and Kushina even that his own family but he could understand that; their family could be different but the other clan members were not soo much easy going not even to a child. Everyone was happy around there and Fugaku couldn't wait for his friend to come home. It has been three months since he is gone and he will be coming home soon for the birth of his first child, they are in a regular contact and his campaign was doing great. They heard every news of his success everyday and Fugaku was proud of his friend, there was no doubt in his mind that his friend will be successful and will achieve what he had always dreamt of.

But he didn't know that everything will be changed in a moment and his world will be crushing down on him like this and minato will be gone from their life before he could even blink.

The rain was pouring continuously from morning that day, everything was gleam and everyone was feeling down because of the weather.

Kushina was never the one to care for weather, she could never stand gloominess around her, so she had planned for a family get together that day; she even had tricked Fugaku to ditch his office early stating that Mikoto was feeling sick. Fugaku's father was coming to visit them the next day to see little Sasuke for the first time and would be staying for some days with them, so he could guess why Kushina had planned this soo urgently. His father was never a happy person much like rest of the Uchiha's, so it was no wonder that his father had never liked Kushina , but had refrained himself from commenting on that and for that he was grateful of him.

They were sitting in their living room on the large round sofa having snacks and small chat. Sasuke was asleep in his okaa-san's lap and Itachi and Kakashi was leaning on both sides of Kushina, both asleep, though there was eight years age gap between them but the two boys always fight over Kushina's attention which would usually ended up like this. They were having chat in soft voice as not to wake up the children.

"It will not be long before he came home" Fugaku said in a wish full voice.

"Yes, and then we will have another member in our family not long after" Mikoto said in a soft fond voice looking a Kushina.

Kushina blushed at this and smiled sheepishly "yes, he is coming back next week, I can't wait to see him" she said rubbing the back of her head a small blush still colouring her cheeks.

"Minato had one last campaign left to do and then after the elections next month everything will be quiet again" she continued "though I was angry with him at first for leaving me but now I cannot wait for him to come back home" she said in a soft tone rubbing her swelling belly with a fond smile and look on her face.

Mikoto smiled at this gesture and looked down at the small bundle in her hands. Little Sasuke is soo pretty, Kushina had mistaken him for a girl when she first saw him.

Fugaku eyed the seen around him wishing Minato to be here to share this precious moment with him, which reminds him "didn't Minato had a drive today?" Fugaku asked in a soft voice as not to disturb the moment.

Kushina's face lit up with a smile at this "yes, I had almost forgotten. Would you please switch on the TV Fugaku-san?" this is the only way she can watch her husband now and she is excited.

Fugaku nodded and stood up to switch on the TV, Kushina proceed to retrieve her forgotten cup of hot chocolate. Fugaku switched on the TV and was searching for the number of news channel when a loud crash caught his attention. He quickly looked up to see what happen and saw the had slipped from Kushina's hand lying on the floor broken and Kushina was stating wide eyed towards the TV, her whole body was still.

Fugaku's pulse quicken, Kushina is never the person to react like this at any situation, he slowly turned towards the TV and saw it is already set in a news channel and there was a chaos going on the screen. His pulse are frantic now he couldn't register a single sentence properly, his mind is taking in the report of a bomb blast but couldn't register the situation; only few broken words like 'bomb blast', 'dead', 'young face', 'election campaign' and at last the name of his dear friend 'Minato Namikaze' was enough for him to access the situation.

Minato's campaign was attacked by a suicide bomber and he was at stage that time. There were several casualties but it is clear that they were targeting Minato; many people are saying that it is the work of the opposition when they were sure they cannot compete against Minato's reputation.

Fugaku closed the TV with shaking hands, he could not think, he could not say anything. The remote fell from his hand; he knew he should have stopped Minato that day, his heart was saying him to do that but he didn't listen to it and now his best friend is gone, there is nothing left ; they weren't even able to retrieve a single part of him and he couldn't do anything now. The remote fell from his hand and he wasn't able to stop that also, he is soo useless.

Fugaku sat there is silence lowering his head, he couldn't look up and he couldn't see Kushina's face now. He didn't know what to do or say in this type of situation; Minato, his best friend, his sunshine was gone and he was feeling himself wrapped up in darkness again. He didn't even know how much time had passed he was sitting like this, everything was soo silent. He knew someone had to break it but how could he uphold to Kushina when he is finding himself at a loss; may be Mikoto could help him.

Fugaku raise his head slowly to look at his wife and his heart broke even further at what he saw. Mikoto was holding Sasuke tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face and a broken look on her face. Is all the years they are together Fugaku had never seen Mikoto like this, then again she hadn't faced a situation like this before. They locked their eyes and an understanding passed through them. They slowly looked towards Kushina and saw her sitting still in the same position she was when Fugaku had last seen her but what frightened him the most was her face and even her eyes was completely blank of emotion. Kushina is epitome of emotion; there is always some emotion on her face be that when she is happy, sad and even when she is angry or pissed off on someone, she always had some short of emotion on her and for someone to be like now it is not good, not good at all.

He turned towards Mikoto once again and saw her stretching out a hand to shake her; he waited with anticipation to her response.

"Kushina?" Mikoto nudge her gently with one hand gently another holding Sasuke tightly.

Kushina slowly turned towards her with the same blank face and Mikoto's breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered once again. Kushina nodded

"I'll tuck Itachi in bed" she said with that same face, she then turned to Fugaku "Fugaku-san can you please take Kakashi? He is too heavy for me to take him all the way" Kushina stood up, lifted Itachi in her arms and exited the room towards his room.

Fugaku and Mikoto were both stunned; they didn't know what to say. Mikoto had known Kushina almost all her life but had never seen her like this before; her eyes watered at the thought once again, she didn't know what to do.

"Fugaku, what should we do now?" she turned to her husband for help, which was unlikely she will get; after all they not only had lost a person close to them but also a family.

Fugaku shifted his eyes from the door - where Kushina had disappeared- to his wife with a carefully guarded expression on him "maybe she wasn't able to fully accept the news; we should give her some time."

Mikoto stared at him for a moment and nodded "maybe we should" she tried to convince herself but something was telling her that she is not right.

They stood up, Fugaku lifted Kakashi and they walked towards his room. Mikoto was standing at the door while Fugaku tucked Kakashi under blanket.

"I am going to stay with Kushina tonight, do you think you can take care of Sasuke?" Mikoto said once he came at the door.

"Of course" Fugaku said as he collects Sasuke from Mikoto's arms "take care of her, she will need you tonight."

Mikoto nodded and walked down the hall without another word. Mikoto knocked at the door as she reached Kushina's room, she tried the knob and slowly entered the room when it opened. The room was dark and there wasn't even a speck of light in there.

"Kushina, are you in here?" Mikoto asked slowly. She heard shuffling then a soft voice.

"Mikoto, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked softly and Mikoto stop at her step, she couldn't even recognise this voice also. It was Kushina she knew that but it was soo dead that she wasn't sure herself.

"Can I stay with you here tonight?" Mikoto asked hesitantly this time.

There was a long silence and Mikoto was sure Kushina was going to refuse and in that case she would have to force herself; she will not leave her in this state, it doesn't matter if she wanted it or not. Mikoto was going to continue when Kushina finally spoke "you can if you want to, I don't mind. You can take the left side."

Mikoto smiled softly in dark and walked towards the bed, she lay down on it and watched Kushina; her eyes had adjusted to the dark by then. Kushina was turning her back towards her, her breathing was even but Mikoto knew she was not asleep how much she pretend to be. The night was spent like that and Mikoto knew no one will be able to close their eyes that night."

 **TBC...**

A/N: Soo how you like this chapter? There is mention of Naruto as I promised.

I know there is a lot of flashback in this chapter and some angst and let me tell you it will continue in the next also; but please don't be sad things will get better eventually.

I hope I had done ok with the angst part. Frankly speaking I am not good with it and I never had experienced death of someone close to me. I am lucky with that but I am not naive and know that death will eventually come and take someone close to me but until that day I will consider myself lucky.

I wanted to wrap up the flashback part in this chapter but there is soo much happening in the story and in my head that the chapter was getting really long. Soo I decided to cut it here and continue it in the next chapter, which will be posted soon and a new chapter in three days is also not bad I guess.

Ok, lots of information there and I should stop bothering you for now before you guys try to kill me. ;)

Please read&review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all like the last chapter. I wanted to make sure of something; Hinata is not in love with Naruto in this fic, they are just really good friends and she appreciates him. Don't get me wrong, I like Hinata and am happy that Kishimoto-san ended her up with Naruto but this is a narusasu fic and there will not be any love triangle in this. So, if anyone was expecting that I am sorry. I had to cut short the flashback part there and as promised will continue it in this one. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter- 6**

***Continue from last chapter***

The next day Fugaku woke up by sound of raining outside, he noticed that the curtains were open-he must have forgotten to close them last night- and Sasuke wasn't by his side which meant Mikoto had taken him at some point. His eyes drawn towards the clock it's ten in morning, he had never slept this late before; his father will be here soon. Fugaku came down to the living room after freshening up and saw both Mikoto and Kushina sitting there. Mikoto was feeding Sasuke and Kushina was busy with Itachi and Kakashi- helping them with their home work- her face is same as last night. Fugaku went to say something when the door bell rang which caught everyone's attention. He mentioned them to sit and went to open the door himself. As he opened the door he saw his father standing there.

"Otou-san, good morning; please come in" Fugaku bowed respectfully to his father.

His father entered the house giving a grunt and walked towards the living room, Fugaku soon followed his father after closing the door behind him. As they entered the room everyone stood up to give their respect. Fugaku saw his eyes narrowed slightly at Kushina but didn't say anything and walked towards Mikoto to collect Sasuke from her hand.

Kushina exited the room to give them some privacy; Kakashi and Itachi quickly followed her. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day only coming down for lunch. It was not until the evening he got a call from his father to want to talk with him.

Fugaku entered his study to see his father was waiting for him; he entered and closed the door behind him as his father mentioned.

"Otou-san you wanted to talk about something? Mikoto will soon be here with your evening tea" Fugaku said impatiently, he didn't had the patience to deal with his father's tactics today. He had lost too much and didn't want any stubborn Uchiha give him any lecture.

"How is Itachi's training going? I hope you are teaching him well, he is going to be our future" his father said in a gruff voice.

Fugaku smother a sigh at this, leave it to his father to turn his day from bad to worse; he never had failed in this "Itachi is doing all right otou-san and he is showing promises already" Fugaku replied in an irritated tone.

"That's good to hear; he should excel in his studies and taught proper Uchiha mannerisms after all he is a ..."

Fugaku cut his father at this "otou-san if you don't have anything important to discuss I would like to not have this conversation now" Mikoto entered the room as he finished his sentence.

"There is nothing more important than discussing about your son's future, you should know that Fugaku and you should know better than to cutting me and disrespecting me" his father said in a loud tone.

Fugaku stood from his chair and sternly faced his father; he is not going to sit here just to listen to his father's nonsense not today "I know what is good for my son father and you don't need to tell me that. Let me clear you one thing today Itachi is my son and he will have a normal childhood to grow up, he will not be growing up in the darkness of the Uchiha's like you wanted him to be and be ignorant of the world; he will grow at his own speed and you will not force him to grow up early" Fugaku said in a steady voice and a firmness in his tone.

"I knew he was never good for you" Fugaku heard his father said in a low harsh tone and he stiffen, now he know where this conversation is going. Fugaku saw Mikoto pause for a moment and kept the try in her hand gently on the table her hand fisting the try tightly and her lips in a firm line; he knew she had also got his father's point.

"I don't think we should continue this conversation any more" Fugaku cut his father's advance. He knew that his father know everything; Minato's death is not something to hide, it was breaking news all over the country yesterday. He was thankful that Minato had always kept his professional and personal life separate, so they hadn't had to deal with the media and news channels on top of Kushina.

"No son we need to discuss this now" Fugaku was brought back to reality by his father's harsh tone "I never liked that boy or that unruly wife of his. He is the one who changed you and now see what that ended up like; you had forgotten how to talk with your father now. It is a good thing he had finally gone away from your life."

Fugaku's fist clenched on his side "I think we had talked enough for one day otou-san and I suggest you not to cross the line any more if you know what is good for you" Fugaku said in a voice that barely hide his, there was a fire in his eyes when he met his father's eyes next "I will not tolerate for you to insult my best friend in my house"

His father was taken aback by this but he smiled a smug smile after a moment "you are forgetting son that I am still the head of the Uchiha clan and I can disown you any moment I want, you will be shunned if I do that and lose your position as next clan head. You do not want to do that son if you know what is good for you son."

"Do you think I really care about my position in the clan after all these years?" Fugaku said in a same harsh voice "Minato had taught me to look above the clan to the world and that is I am exactly doing all these years. If you think I will forget his teachings and his memories just because he is not here with me today, then you are even a bigger fool than I had thought."

Fugaku took a deep breath and continued "I will honour Minato's memories as long as I live and will continue to be at his family's side just like he was with me all these years. Kushina and Kakashi will be staying here and his child will grow up within our family together with my sons and if I had to lose the position as the head of a useless clan for this, I will gladly give it up. I had promised Minato to take care of his family and I will fulfil my promise till my dying breath."

Fugaku exited the room with Mikoto that said leaving his stunned father behind. He came to his room and flopped on the bed burying his head in his hands there was a tense for a moment when he was jerked away from his thinking by Mikoto gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing" she said in a gentle voice.

Fugaku nodded and lifted his head to stare at her, he is lucky to have her as his wife "I know Mikoto and I am glad that you supported my decision" Fugaku took her hand and mentioned her to sit beside him, Mikoto sit at bed with him at that and Fugaku hugged her gently.

They sat in silence for some time and then a certain thought plugged Fugaku "where is Kushina? I haven't seen her all day" he asked in a gentle tone.

"She was in her room when I had last seen her. All the boys were with her, they certainly had grown close to her even Sasuke just in these few days, I guess she was always like this" she said with a fond smile which quickly dissolve in to frown as she continued "but I am worried about her Fugaku, she hadn't said anything yet and not even shred a single tear; it's like she is lost and didn't even know what had happened. I had never seen her like this"

Mikoto's eyes watered again in memories from last night. Fugaku hold her more tightly when he sensed her distress, his own eyes started to glazed over again "She will be alright Mikoto, she just need some time; we only have to trust in her, remember she is a very strong woman. It is Kushina we are talking about, she take down a whole battalion of army if she wants" Fugaku said to lighten the mood.

Mikoto smiled softly at this and broke the hug as she cleared the tears away from her eyes "I think I should go check on everyone, it is almost time for dinner and the boys must be hungry."

Fugaku let her go and stood up too "I'll also come with you to check on them."

They exited the room and walked down the hall way, when they reached Kushina's room they gave a soft knock, as they opened the door they saw Kakashi and Itachi glaring at each other, there was a small childish pout on Itachi's face and he was holding little Sasuke close to him; their books were spreading in front of them and Kushina was nowhere near to be found.

Fugaku heaved a sigh this is always the case when they leave Itachi and Kakashi together. Itachi is too over protective of his brother for his own good and Kakashi just love to bother him with everything. Mikoto was smiling softly beside him as they walked towards them; they broke their glaring contest and looked at them.

"Where is Kushina? I thought she was with you here" Mikoto asked with a gentle voice.

"She was with us and then she left and came back after a while to tell us to give you this when you will come looking for us" Kakashi said as he take out a piece of paper from his books and gave it to Mikoto "she also said that she will come back later and she have something to take care of, then she left after giving all of us a kiss."

Kakashi finished his sentence with a thoughtful expression. Kakashi knew what is wrong; he is not that naive and he was awake when they heard the news on TV last night. In all these years he had grown very close to this family and Minato was like a father figure to him; he had taught him to live his life again and his death had stuck hard to him. He had cried last night after Fugaku had tucked him in his bed but he can't let someone to see his weakness and now that Minato is not here he needs to be stronger and have to take care of Kushina and their child; he is his older brother after all and he had to protect him. He could tell the news had stuck hard to Kushina and anyone can tell that, even Itachi could sense her distress and he is just a kid and didn't know anything about what's going on.

Kakashi turned towards Fugaku as Mikoto took the paper from his hand and started to read "I know what had happened" Kakashi said firmly, he then lowered his head at Fugaku's surprised expression and continued in a small voice "I was awake last night, I heard everything" he then rise his head with a determined expression and said "I also want to protect them, they are my only family left now and I will take care of them with everything I have got."

Fugaku stared at Kakashi for a moment then smiled at the determined look on his face; for such a young boy Kakashi had truly grown up but the hardships of life can do that to you. Fugaku placed a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his hair with a smile; he was going to say something but was cut at the sound of Mikoto's crying. They both turned towards Mikoto and was her crying, tears were flowing down her face and she was at a verge of hyperventilating; the paper was lying at the floor.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide and he picked up the paper from the floor, Fugaku was at Mikoto's side in an instance trying to calm her down and watched Kakashi's eyes grew more and more wide as he scanned the paper. Fugaku was going to ask what happened when Kakashi flew out of the room and seconds later he heard the front door slam closed indicating he had left the house, the paper lying on the floor.

Mikoto had calmed down a bit by then and Fugaku retrieve the paper from the floor after settling a crying Mikoto on bed, Itachi was looking at them curiously and Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his lap. Fugaku scanned the paper, it is a letter addressed to him and Mikoto from Kushina; his blood run cold as he realised what that means and he started to read it before he came to any conclusion of his own.

 _Dear,_

 _Mikoto and Fugaku-san,_

 _There are many great years we had spent together and many great memories that will always be close to my heart. Minato, Kakashi; Itachi, Sasuke and you all are very close to my heart and when Minato died there was a large part of my heart that was lost. He had taken half of me with him and I cannot live after losing that part of me. I was already dead last night when I heard the news and there was nothing you guys can do about it. I was only alive because a part of Minato was still inside me and I promised myself to live and be strong for Naruto to grow up and see the world like his father had always wanted him to be. Yes, we had decided to name our son Naruto; a part of Minato and a part of me and now I only dream of him to be my light again._

 _I decided to stay with you for some time until I am able to be strong enough to protect Kakashi and Naruto on my own but then I overheard your conversation with your father and realised that my staying here will only bring problem for you guys. You are also starting a new family and a new life of your own and I don't want to bring problems in that with me and my child and that's why I am leaving._

 _I know you had promised Minato to look after his family and I am sorry for that but I am sure he will understand my decision and he will also support me in this. Please take care of Kakashi for me; he is also like a son to me but at this situation I am not strong enough to take care of him. I want him to have a good and respectful life and I know you can give it to him._

 _I am leaving and I want you to know that it was totally my decision, so please don't blame yourself any way for this and don't worry about me. I will be perfectly fine and if karma wanted then we will meet again someday._

 _As a last request please don't try to find me; you will not find me if I didn't want you to._

 _Always your friend,_

 _Kushina._

Fugaku's hand shook as he read the letter, first Minato and now Kushina, one by one all the people de held dear to him are going away from his life. Kushina was only thing left for him of his dear friend and now she is also gone along with their child, just because of his father's narrow minded thoughts. He will never be able to forgive his father ever again.

"Fugaku, please bring her back. I want her to be here with us. There is storm going on outside and she is in her final term now. I couldn't even imagine what she is doing in this weather, please bring her back. Please bring her to me" Mikoto said with tears streaming down her face.

Fugaku stood up and exited the room with Mikoto and Itachi with a sleeping Sasuke on his toes "I will go find her and Kakashi, he had probably ran off to find her; you stay here in the house with Itachi and Sasuke, they will need you." Fugaku said as he retrieved his coat form stand.

Fugaku was at the door when a harsh voice from the stairs stopped him in his tracks "where do you think you are going in this weather?"

"Kushina had left the house and Kakashi had gone after her, I am going to search for them" Fugaku replied in a flat tone while putting on his coat.

"No you are not. What gone is gone, they left because they wanted to and there is no need for you to go and search for them."

Fugaku was very angry now, how heartless a person can be, his father knew the situation very well. He was glad that he didn't turn out to be a monster like him and now he was even feeling sick to acknowledge him as his father. Fugaku open his mouth to give a harsh reply to his father but before he can say a word there was a loud slapping sound echoing through the walls of their house.

Mikoto had slapped his father on the face and now glaring at his with all her might, there was a fire in her eyes which can burn anyone who dare to ignore her command. His father took a step back from her at this and Mikoto opened her mouth; her voice tight with barely controlled anger.

"Get out from my house before I kill you" Mikoto said death dripping down her voice and Fugaku felt a shiver run down his spine at this; he couldn't imagine how his father was feeling. No Uchiha men- no matter how strong they are- is able to ignore that voice. It was the voice of a wounded lioness that had lost her two precious people in one day and now Fugaku knew why his sons were afraid of their mother even if she was a happy person. May be at some point they had seen their mother like this but for Fugaku it was the first time ever he had seen his wife like this and he had grown a new respect for her.

Mikoto continued oblivious of her husband's inner turmoil "you are the reason she left and if you want to keep your body intact you will leave my house this instant and will never come back. Our family had no relation with you and my husband will become the next head for this pathetic name of a clan you are soo proud of, despite of what you want. Now get out from my sight and never dare to come back here or try to contact us or our children."

Fugaku saw his father left without a word and with one last glace at his wife he also left towards the adjacent parking for his car. He left the parking to find storm raging on the outside world, he plan to search the railway station at first and then the bus stand. He searched for hours but he didn't find Kushina anywhere, there was not even any sign of Kakashi also; he was losing hope when a spark of silver caught his eyes. Fugaku quickly ran towards the direction in hope and found Kakashi sitting on a bench just outside the stand; he was soaked to the bone, his hair wet and falling limply on his face and his shoulder hunched.

Kakashi lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Fugaku running towards him; he continue to stare at him until he reached him and searched his face for any kind of news. The expression in Fugaku's face confirmed his suspicion that he also hadn't had any luck than he had, it was like Kushina had vanished from the face of earth and they had no place to find here.

"There you are" Fugaku said once he reached him, panting heavily "I was looking all over for you; don't run off like that on your own again."

"You didn't found her" Kakashi said in a dead tone; it was not a question but a statement "once again I was not able to protect my family."

Fugaku stared at him with a lost expression; he didn't know how to answer that statement. Fugaku stretched a hand for Kakashi "come on Kakashi, let's go home. You will fall sick if you stay in this rain any longer."

Kakashi took his hand without another word and walked towards the car. They reached home early in the morning; Mikoto was waiting for them-Itachi sleeping on her lap Sasuke on his crib- their expression told her everything. She took Kakashi's hand and went to his room leaving Fugaku with Sasuke and Itachi.

Fugaku had tucked Sasuke and Itachi in bed and by the time he had changed Mikoto was entering their room with a grim expression on her face. They didn't say anything and led down beside each other; words were not needed around them today.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Everything had changed for them just in two days. Fugaku had became the clan head after his father had died within a year and did all he can to find Kushina over the years, he had used all his power, they reported to police also but they never had came anywhere close to find her. They had lost all hope after several years and thought that Kushina was also dead along with her child. Fugaku had become distant from his family and busied himself at work as much as he could and Mikoto had taken over the house and teaching their sons.

They had a hard time with Kakashi, everything that happened had made him believe that he was not worthy for a family but Fugaku and Mikoto had tried hard and after a time he had come around. Kakashi had graduated from high school as a top student and moved out from their house but was always in contact with them; he and Itachi had fored a bond of understanding over the years. Fugaku had offer Kakashi to join their company after he had completed his studies which he had accepted.

Fugaku stared down at Mikoto in his arms, she had stopped crying. They had never thought that they will ever find their past again, so when Kakashi gave him the file today he didn't knew how to react to that. The past which he hold soo dearly in his heart and had never thought will come again to his life; for it to suddenly come into their life was both overwhelming and frightening.

They still had that letter Kushina had written them; it was the last memory of their precious friend for them. He still remembers the name Minato and Kushina had chosen for their son and the fact that he looked exactly like his father didn't help his heart any better.

Naruto Uzumaki is truly an exact replica of his father, Fugaku thought with a smile; he has the same sun kissed blond hair and brilliant blue eyes just like his father, which reminds him he hadn't shown anything to Mikoto.

Mikoto's attention turns to her husband when he nudges her gently. She lifted her head to stare at him when he thrust a file in her hand. She recognise the file, it was the same one she had seen with her husband earlier.

"Open it towards the last" Fugaku said with a smile on his face.

Mikoto did as she was told not sure what to find. Her breath hitched as her eyes landed on an unknown yet much known face. Anyone can tell he is the son of Minato Namikaze without a doubt. It was a resume, she read the name on it; Naruto Uzumaki, soo he had adapted his mother's surname. Mikoto's eyes watered as she ran her fingers on the picture.

"He looks exactly like him Fugaku" she said locking her eyes with him; her voice heavy because of all the crying.

Fugaku smiled gently at her "I know, they looks soo much alike that it broke my heart at first to look at the picture. I had always regretted for not being able to fulfil my promise to Minato to look after his family" he said heaving a sigh "I wasn't able to hold them close all those years ago but now that I have found their part again I am not going to let him go."

Mikoto hold her husband's hand tight, she knew Fugaku still blame himself for what had happened all those years ago and she support his decision fully "I am curious, how you found him?"

"I was very lucky I guess. Neji had given this file to Sasuke as a list of the candidates for the project; Kakashi saw it first and immediately came to me with it."

"You mean all these years he was this close to us and we didn't even know" Mikoto said with a surprised look on her face her eyes watering again "life had strange ways to return what you had lost" Fugaku nodded his approval at this.

"Let's go to sleep, it had been a long day" Mikoto said "and I want to meet Naruto as soon as possible" Mikoto said in an intimidating tone and went to sleep on her side. Fugaku gulped and led down beside her with a smile, it seems that his Mikoto had again found her spirit after all these years.

* * *

Mikoto wake up next morning feeling alive again, she had never felt this good in years; she had found the precious gift her friend had left behind for her and she can't wait to meet him, to hold him in her arms to feel her friend in him once again. She almost bounded to the kitchen after finishing her morning routine humming a soft tune under her breath. Today she is going to make all of Fugaku's favourites, thought Itachi is not here to share their happiness but she is still happy; now all that is left is for Itachi to come back home and for Naruto to come to their family.

Fugaku entered the kitchen after getting ready for office to see Mikoto flowing around the kitchen and there was a glow around her he hadn't seen on her in ages. He smiled softly and entered the kitchen to hold her from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek wishing her good morning in the process. Fugaku sat on his chair with news paper in his hand when Sasuke entered the kitchen wishing everyone good morning at the process. He also noticed the change in his mother's mood and rise a questioning eyebrow towards his father but the only thing he got was a mysterious smile from his father in return.

Sasuke took the chair to his father's left and continue to watch his mother. His mother is unusually happy today, which is odd considering the tense dinner they had yesterday and if his father had anything to with this change he didn't even want to know about that. He shivered at the thought; guess he more sexually frustrated than he had imagined, if coming of this type of thoughts to him was any indication, he heaved a sigh.

Mikoto placed their breakfast in front of them with a smile when they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Everyone look at the intruder to see Kakashi walking towards them his face buried in his famous icha icha book. Kakashi looked at everyone and smiled his visible eye turning upwards in process.

"Good morning, everyone. May I join you for breakfast?" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Kakashi" Mikoto said in a cheerful tone and went to give him a hug "of course you can join us, this is your house after all" she said with a bright smile and mentioned for him to sit next to her.

Kakashi greeted Fugaku with a nod which he returned with a smile an understanding passed between them. Sasuke was feeling awkward, he thought that he was missing something and whatever it was he had a hunch that it was related with his father's behaviour last night, Sasuke was wishing for his brother to be here right now, Itachi was always god in reading people than him.

Sasuke also wanted to be a part of this conversation so he brought the only topic came to his mind "Kakashi, where you ran off yesterday with my file?" Sasuke started in his usual grumpy tone "I was supposed to discuss my meeting with otou-san but thanks to you it didn't happened" thought seeing his father's mood they couldn't have been able to discuss anything but Kakashi doesn't need to know that.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't notice you there" Sasuke's eye twitch at this and Kakashi smiles as Sasuke brought the bait.

"Where is my file Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone this time.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I gave it to Fugaku yesterday after all I am a responsible man" Kakashi said in a cherry tone.

"Yeah sure" he replied in a sarcastically then eyes Kakashi carefully "you are unusually happy this morning" he said after sometime.

Kakashi smiled his happy smile once again which Sasuke hated soo much just to irritate him "ah, you see, I found the lost cat of my neighbour's cousin, they were finding it for last couple of years and they become soo happy..."

"Save it" Sasuke cut him with an irritated voice his left eye twitching dangerously "I don't want to hear it, forget I asked."

"But Sasuke you didn't even heard the most interesting part yet" Kakashi said in a fake hurt voice infuriating Sasuke even more.

"I said save it Kakashi, I don't wanna hear" Sasuke replied with a grown and busied himself with his food ' good I hate Kakashi when he is like this, he is soo infuriating but I wonder why he is in such a high spirit soo early in the morning; usually you would have to beat a drum around him to get him to work before ten' Sasuke thought to himself and eyes Kakashi suspiciously ' maybe he had got himself a good laid last night; am I the only one around here who isn't getting any?' Sasuke slipped in his chair a bit more.

Frankly, after that disaster with happened with Itachi; he had to limit his persuasion drastically and now he is in a stage where it had been almost six months he had last gotten laid and his last partner was not even satisfactory for him. That bitch was all talk and when it was time for the final game she was out of the field even before he had started to play his first ball. After that he had decided to be very choosy about his partners, which resulted in this celibacy of his.

Sasuke was saved from his train of thoughts which were going in a very dangerous direction by his father's voice. He had missing most of the conversation in his mussing and before he knew his father was mentioning for him to follow him. Sasuke quickly stood up and followed his father after greeting his mother good bye, which earned him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug from her. As they reached to the parking lot Fugaku mention they to get in his car "Get in you two, I am driving today" he said with a smile and entered the car. Kakashi took the front seat and Sasuke settled in the back. The rest of the drive was relatively silent except for one or two comments from Kakashi and his father about business world which he listened carefully.

They parked in the closest parking lot to the elevator, they were little late today due to their eventful breakfast but that place is reserved for his father and no one dare to park in that spot; one of the perks of owning a company. They entered the elevator and as Sasuke was going to press his floor number his father stopped him.

"We are going to discuss about the project" Fugaku said after the door closed "you are going to tell me what Neji and you have discussed yesterday and we will plan our further steps."

Sasuke nodded and stood between his father and Kakashi, as they reached his father's office floor they stepped out of the lift and walked down the way.

"Sasuke I want you to find Rin and Obito as soon as possible and meet me in my office with them" Fugaku command Sasuke "tell Maira to give them a call and wait for them, we will also need their opinion in this matter."

"Yes otou-san" Sasuke said in a hurried voice "I will find Maira and tell her to give them a call" Sasuke left them and walked further down the hall to find Maira.

Fugaku and Kakashi entered his office and Fugaku settled in his chair mentioning Kakashi to take the opposite one.

"If I didn't know any better I would have said you were trying to get rid of Sasuke there" Kakashi said in a teasing voice.

"Sasuke is my son Kakashi I would never want to get rid of him" he replied as he switched on his system to check his mails "but you were right I had send him to fetch them so I can talk with you for some time alone, knowing Obito it will take some time for them to come here; sometimes I couldn't compare who is more lazy among you two."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner at that and smiled.

"How are you doing Kakashi?" Fugaku asked in a serious tone "and don't dare to twist my question, you know very well what I am asking about and I want a honest answer."

Kakashi stopped smiling at that, lowered his head "honestly speaking it was a shock for me at first, I didn't expected that when I was looking at the file, I was soo shocked that I was unable to react at first. I had gone home after I gave you the file" Kakashi then met Fugaku's eyes "but as everything process in my brain I was happy. I was a child back then when it all happened but truth to be told I had never forget Minato or Kushina for a single day of my life, I still now remember every single word of the letter she wrote us and I instantly recognised the name when I saw it along with the last name and his face; he looks exactly like Minato. Now we only have to confirm everything and my little brother whom I never met is finally coming home and I can't wait to see him" Kakashi finished with a soft and loving look in his eyes.

"We also can't wait to meet the only part left by our dear friend" Fugaku replied in a soft tone "but I think it will be good if we don't tell Obito and Rin about this right now; we will tell them later when everything is confirmed."

Kakashi nodded his approval and the door of the room opened indicating the arrival of the three they were waiting for. They took the seat by Kakashi's side to settle themselves and Fugaku started the meeting in a serious tone.

"Sasuke tell us the details about your meeting" Fugaku mentioned for Sasuke to speak up.

Sasuke sat up straight "mainly we discussed about the conscription process for the project. He gave me a file with the details of the candidates they think are suitable from their company, which Kakashi had told me he gave it to you personally yesterday" at this Sasuke glared at Kakashi through the corner of his eyes which hadn't gone miss from any of the eyes in the room and continued "I told him that team Kakashi was selected from our company for this project and he said they were hoping for that and asked me not to give them any details on them as they are all well known in their field and he had some personal work experience with Obito" Sasuke stopped at this and Fugaku nodded his agreement.

"I think we should study the details and select the candidates carefully" Fugaku said as he retrieve the file from his bag and opened it.

Sasuke then realised the thing he was forgetting "there is one more thing otou-san" Sasuke stopped Fugaku before he can open the file.

"What is it Sasuke? Did you miss something?"

"Actually yes, Neji told me there is a fresher among the candidates. He is working for their company for couple of months and had already worked under Hyuga-san on some project. He is very promising."

Fugaku glanced quickly towards Kakashi as not to notice by anyone. Naturally they knew whom Sasuke was talking about they had read Naruto's profile. Fugaku nodded as an understanding passed between them and he turns his attention to rest of them.

"Yes Sasuke I am aware of that and happy that you remember and decided to tell me. I will talk with Hiashi in this matter and if he is really as talented as they say we will arrange a personal interview for him. Now let us start with the selection, I am free for next two hours and if we are not done by then you will continue after me." Fugaku stated and they started to discuss and compare the profiles.

They had finished the selection within an hour, and Fugaku firmly keeping Naruto's file away from everyone. He didn't have any problem to show it to Sasuke but if Rin and Obito found out there will be a lot of questions which he didn't want to answer right now. After they were finished Fugaku instruct them on their next step.

"Ok, now that it is over; Sasuke I want you to contact Neji and discuss the final details with him; as for the fresher I will talk with Hiashi personally about him and I will let you know."

"Ok otou-san, I will arrange a meeting with Neji as soon as possible."

"Good and as the direct in-charge of the project I want you to inform the details to everyone from now on and to me also" receiving an affirmative answer from Sasuke he continued "it will take another month or a half for us to finally start with the project and I expect everyone to give their best to this project" he received several nods for this and continued "you all are dismissed for now" as they all started to get up he said "Kakashi you stay here, I want your help with some matter."

As they all left the room Kakashi opened his mouth "you are going to talk with Hiashi-san now?"

"Yes, I want to meet him as soon as possible. I can't wait any longer, twenty four years were enough for me" Fugaku replied in a exasperated tone "Mikoto and I had decided not to tell him anything instantly, that might shock him and he could run away from us rather that close. We wanted him to know our family at first and then slowly tell him the truth."

Kakashi nodded "I can understand your point and agree with you. I also can't wait to see him in person and it is bad enough I couldn't be close to him as soon as I see him" he finished with a sigh.

"I should call Hiashi now then" Fugaku said as he pick up his cell phone and dialled Hiashi's number.

The call was received after some ringing and the voice of Hiashi Hyuga come from another side.

"Good morning Fugaku, how are you doing?"

"Good morning Hiashi. I am doing fine."

"That's good to hear. So I take you got the file and discussed it with your staff if you are calling me at this time."

"Yes we have. We had selected some candidates and told Sasuke to discuss it with Neji as soon as possible but that is not why I had called you now. I want to speak with you about something."

Hiashi smirk at this from the other end "I have a hunch where this is going but please continue."

"There was a resume with all the others in that file, it was of Naruto Uzumaki; he is a fresher if I am not mistaken. Do you think it is a good idea to let him work in this project? It struck me odd that you will recommend someone this new for this project" Fugaku said to him with mock sternness but actually he was very happy that Hiashi had recommended Naruto, it had brought his broken past back and he was grateful for that.

Hiashi chuckled from the other line making Fugaku confused "yes you are right it is unusual for me but Naruto is also unusual; he is in this company not long but he had left his mark everywhere" Hiashi paused for a moment remembering everything once again, he continued "you will know when you meet him, I must tell you Fugaku that child is a miracle worker"

"I guess I will have to meet him soon then" Fugaku said with genuine confusion in his voice "I have never seen you praise someone like this before."

Hiashi laughed at this "you are absolutely right" he then paused and continued in a much serious tone "so what you want to do about this."

"I want to meet this boy personally" Fugaku said without a pause too eagerly, he then realised his mistake by Kakashi giving him an odd look; he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued "I mean, I would like to take a small interview of him in our company as soon as possible, will tomorrow be all right?"

"That will be a problem" Hiashi said after a moment causing Fugaku to frown "actually he is not here at the moment. He is out of the country for another project he is working on and he is coming back on Friday. You can arrange a interview for him on Monday if possible."

"Oh, I see" Fugaku answered in a low voice; he was hoping to meet Naruto as soon as possible, he can't wait for much long but if that's the case then he had no other choice "Monday it is then. I will arrange for an interview for him on Monday morning. I will inform you about the time later. Is that acceptable?"

"Very muck, thank you. I will inform Naruto of this development" Hiashi replied in a happy voice.

"It is all set then. I will be going now. Have a good day Hiashi."

"Have a good day Fugaku" Hiashi said cutting the line.

Fugaku turned to Kakashi seeing the eager look in his face.

"He is not in the town right now, out of country for a different project. The meeting is arranged for Monday morning" Fugaku said with a heavy sigh and continue "God must want me to wait more before meeting him finally."

"I guess so" Kakashi replied nodding at this "I know you want to be there at the interview more than anyone but who else would be there?"

Fugaku looked at Kakashi and said "you of course and Sasuke I guess, seeing he is the direct in-charge of the project he will want to be there."

"You also want to see their behaviour towards each other" Kakashi point out with a confident voice.

"No, I did not" Fugaku said flushed, at Kakashi's look he lowered his voice and continued "ok, I admit, I do. He is going to be a family after all, so it is important for me to watch over them."

Kakashi nodded and stood up "I will be going now then, see you later."

Fugaku watch him go and take out some file to work on them.

* * *

Sasuke entered his office and stared at his phone "I should give him a call now and discuss about the things."

He dialled Neji's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, Neji Hyuga here. May I know who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, this is Sasuke here. Good morning."

"Oh Sasuke, I was expecting a call from you. So tell me did you read the file?"

"Yes I did ant discussed it with otou-san, we also had some of them selected with our team. I want to discuss the details with you. Are you free today so we can meet?"

"I am sorry Sasuke I am on a tight schedule for the next few days" Neji said with regret "but if it's possible can you come down to our office on Friday? I think I had the afternoon off that day. Wait a minute let me just take a look" Neji said as he take out his schedule.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Sasuke you there" Neji said after taking a good look.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok I watched my schedule" Neji continued at Sasuke's reply "I have my afternoon off on Friday but can't leave the office, so do you think you can come down to our office for a meeting at two?"

Yes of course I can. I don't have anything going on for me except this project. So that's good" Sasuke continued after a pause "and I will also mail you the candidate we have selected at prior."

"That will be very helpful, thank you."

"Ok Neji. Have a nice day. Good bye."

"Have a nice day too. Good bye Sasuke."

They kept the phone after this. Sasuke opened the file he had brought from his father and proceed to mail Neji the profiles.

* * *

Neji walked down the hall towards his uncle's office with a bundle papers in hand. He entered the office after he got permission as he knocked on the door.

"Good morning Oji-san" Neji greeted with a polite note.

"Good morning Neji. Are those the papers I wanted?"

"Yes" Neji replied as he put down the papers on the desk for his uncle.

"Thank you" Hiashi replied; he put his pen down and continued "I got a call from Fugaku this morning. He wants to arrange an interview for him in person."

Neji looked at his uncle "well I was expecting that. They didn't know him or his talents so it is natural for them to test his skills."

Hiashi nodded as Neji continue "I also got a call from Sasuke this morning, they had selected some candidates. He wanted to meet in person and discussed things."

"It is good to see he is finally getting serious about the work, Fugaku was quite worried about him" Hiashi said with a smirk "so when are you going to meet him?"

"I wanted to meet him as soon as possible but I am very busy for few days. So, I asked him to come down to our company on Friday afternoon. I have some free time then."

Hiashi nodded "That reminds me Naruto is coming back on Friday, right?"

"Yes oji-san he is. Do you want me to inform him about the interview?"

"No. I will tell him everything in person" Hiashi said "he will need to know every detail and you will be busy. I don't want to burden you; he can be quite a handful."

Neji smirk at this "yes, he can be. I will leave him to you then. Have a good day oji-san"

Neji left the office and Hiashi busied himself with the papers he had given.

* * *

"Kakashi" Kakashi stopped at the voice as soon as he entered his office and turns his head to see Rin standing behind him.

"Hello Rin. How are you today" he replied in a cheerful voice.

"What are you hiding Kakashi?" Rin said narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi said fully turning around to face Rin.

Rin walked towards him to stand directly in front of him "don't play dumb with me Kakashi. I can tell you are hiding something, now the question is will you tell me on your own or I have to force it out of you?" she continued in a dangerously low tone.

Kakashi chuckled softly, leave it to Rim to find out something even before he had a chance to react properly; she knew them too well "there is nothing wrong Rin. Everything is fine, I am fine. You don't need to worry, I promise."

Rin eyed him for a moment "I don't know you seem really different; happy. I haven't seen you like this since..." she paused at that; she didn't want to remind Kakashi of that time; she knew it is still a sore spot for Kakashi, even after all these years "well since long time" she continues after a pause.

Kakashi smiled at this "I know but don't worry. I am all right and you don't need to be a mother hen for every little thing" he continues in a joking tone to irk Rin.

"I am not a mother hen you jerk" she continued in an annoyed tone "I ask because I care about you guys."

"I know Rin, and I am thankful to you for that" Kakashi said in a genuinely thankful tone.

"You better be you idiot. Now get back to your work you lazy pompous, I am outta here" Rim huffed and egress the room, leaving a smiling Kakashi behind.

As soon as she came out she was surrounded by Obito's barrage of questions.

"Did you talk with him? Did he tell you anything? Is he all right? He is not in any kind of trouble, did he? Is he on drugs? Or the worse is he fucking someone behind our back?" Obito continued in a single breath'

"Wha...what?" Rin was shocked at his last question, she bumped Obito hard on his head at that "How did you get that idea, you idiot?"

"Well, it is not my fault that he is acting strange" Obito replied clutching his head and whimpering in pain "and happy, I mean happier than usual. Not that I am saying he is not happy in general, which he is, but this...this is different. He is happy but a different happy. You know what I mean?"

"No I don't. I don't understand anything when you are blabbering like an idiot" Rin said in an impatient tone glaring at him "only god knows why I am still with you."

"You are with me because you love me" Obito said with a huge smile on his face.

Rin raised her hand to cup his face and traced the scar under his right eye gently. He had got that scar when they were in college while protecting her from a nasty accident on their first date "that I definitely do."

Obito leaned in to her touch and smiled lovingly at her. Rin stood on her tip toes and gently pecked Obito on the lips which he took advantage of and deepen the kiss, holding her by the waist.

"I don't think kissing in open is allowed in the office."

They turn around quickly and saw Sasuke standing at his office door glaring at them. He had just came out of his office to roam around the building for a bit, he didn't had any work to do and didn't had a chance to see the office very well but when he came out of his office he saw them both kissing in the hallway.

Rin broke the kiss and Obito turns around to Sasuke with a huge grin on his face.

"I didn't know there was a protocol about kissing in office. Can you provide me with that if possible?" Obito replied in a teasing to Sasuke's earlier statement.

Sasuke's eye twitch at this "no there is not any protocol that I know of but you could at least show some modesty ant not do PDA in a hallway."

Obito looked around at "but we were being modest. There is no one here to watch" he then continued after a pause "or will you prefer we do it in your office rather than an empty hall way?" wiggling his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him hard at this "I don't need to see the two of you sucking each other's face, just make sure that next time you feel like it do it inside your own office not in a damn hallway where anyone can walk on to you" he said while walking away from them, he didn't have to be teased by Obito when he himself is sexually frustrated.

"Don't think you acting like a virgin can save you Sasuke" Sasuke paused at Obito's voice "I am not like uncle and aunt, who still thinks of you as their little baby boy. I know all about your sexual adventures and I must say you were quite a player" Obito continued which earned him a hit in the gut from Rin.

Sasuke grown out loud at this but decided not to reply to him and continued his walk to the elevator; he doesn't have to answer that. Did everyone have to torture him because of that? He made some mistakes when he was young and he admits that but can't anyone leave him at that? Sasuke can hear Obito laughing from behind even after the elevator door closed.

"Stop that" Obito stopped laughing at Rin's scolding voice "you don't need to embarrass him like that and he was right; this is not a place for kissing."

Obito leaned down to give a peck on her lips "I know but you also know how much I love to tease him like this. He is soo much fun when he is all worked up and frustrated."

"You are such an idiot" Rin said with a smile on her face "come on let's get to work. We don't have all day to mess around you know."

Obito smiled and walked towards their office letting Rin go; she took one last glance at Kakashi's office and walked away with Obito.

She knew there is something that Kakashi was not telling them and it is something important but she also know no matter how much she force him Kakashi will not tell them anything, not until he is ready. She had known him far too long to tell these things.

They had known each other from childhood; she, Obito and Kakashi; they had grew up together. When Kakashi's father died in accident he was adopted by Minato, they had known Minato from childhood as he was friend of their father. They all loved him due to his kind and helpful personality; there are many things they had learned from him and saw him as their sensei. So, when he died it was hard for all of them-specially for Kakashi; he was more of a family to them- and they wished they could have done anything to help but they were too young at that time. Despite that they never forget him for a single day.

She knew Kakashi still blame himself for what happen. He still thinks that if he was any more cautious then he could have stopped Kushina from leaving but what done is done. They could not change the past even if they wanted to and if Kakashi is truly happy for the first time in years for some reason; she is not going to force him to tell her and ruin it for him. She will wait for him to come to them of his own and she knew he will but until then she will keep her eyes open just to be sure that Obito is not right and they would need to save Kakashi from any danger.

 **TBC...**

A/N: So, how was that everyone? Did you like it? Please review. I am not getting much feedback from you guys and it is letting me think that I am not doing well at this. So please review if you like the story.

Tell me about how you like the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Namikaze relation and their background. I tried to do my best and I have also given short background information on Obito, Rin and Kakashi's friendship.

Our bundle of sunshine will be here in the next chapter, know what I mean. Is everyone excited about that?

I have been updating really fast as I promised and I will be grateful if you guys will also show me some enthusiasm.

Please read&review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I am back again with a new chapter. I got few reviews last week and I am happy. I also wanted to thank all of my followers and those who are reading this story. Thank you every one for your support and please stay with me. Here is seventh chapter for you guys, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter- 7

Fugaku Uchiha was busy with his office work when suddenly his phone rang forcing him out of his world. He received the phone with a frown as he saw his wife calling, Mikoto never call him during his work.

"Hello Mikoto. Is there something wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Do I need to get something wrong to call my husband now?" Mikoto asked in a serious voice.

"No no... That's not what I meant" Fugaku said embarrassed "it's just... it's just you never call me at office hours. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

Fugaku's ears filled with Mikoto's tinkling laugh from other side "oh, honey I was just teasing you" she continued after a moment "are you busy now honey? Had I disturb you?"

"No of course not I was just attending some paperwork" Fugaku said smiling, his heart filling light at his wife's happiness.

"That's good. Actually I called you to say to bring Kakashi, Rin and Obito home with you today. I was planning for some family dinner and thought they should also come."

"Ok, I will bring them with me after office."

"Will you inform them or I will have to do it?"

"I will inform them" Fugaku said turning in his chair and facing the window, relaxing for a bit "anything else dear?"

"No nothing else" Mikoto said a comfort table silence passing between them then she continued "did you talk with Hiashi-san?"

"Yes I did this morning. I wanted to arrange an interview for tomorrow but he is not in the country right now, away for a different project. We settled for Monday."

"That's next week" Mikoto whined "that's too late."

Fugaku chuckled at his wife's childish behaviour "dear, it's just three more days, it will be fine. We have waited this long some days more will be fine" Fugaku continued reassuring her.

"No, we didn't have to wait all these time. We didn't know he was here but now that we know he is this close I can't wait for him to be a part of our family now" Mikoto said in an impatient and fond tone.

"I know dear, I myself also can't wait to meet him but it's only few more days. We will be fine."

"Yes, we will be" Mikoto said then continues after a pause "let's discuss this over the dinner; I am sure you must have work to do."

"You are right, I do have some work that needed my attention" Fugaku said as he turned back to his desk, shuffling the papers over it when a sudden thought stuck him "Mikoto we can't discuss this over dinner. Mainly because Sasuke will be there and other than that Obito and Rin doesn't know anything about this."

There was a small gasp on the other side "why didn't you tell them Fugaku? They had the right to know."

"I and Kakashi had discussed this over and we both decided that it will be good if we tell them after everything is confirmed. There is no need for any confusion if we were not right" Fugaku said still busy with the papers.

"There is no confusion Fugaku, he is their child; I know it and you will not say otherwise" Mikoto replied in a stern voice, anger evident in her tone.

Fugaku stopped with the paper's at this "dear I know that we are right but please try to understand that this is also important" Fugaku said then continued after a pause, a gentle tone in his voice "Let us meet the boy first, then they will all know who he is once they see him."

"Hmm" Mikoto replied calming down a bit "ok, if you think this is the right thing to do then I will leave it to you."

"Thank you dear for understanding. I will be going now then."

"Ok dear, have a nice day and don't forget to inform them about dinner."

"I will inform them dear, don't worry."

"I love you, bye."

"Love you too dear, take care."

Fugaku kept then phone down with a small, happy smile. He could feel Mikoto changing, after all these years he could feel Mikoto getting alive again and this time he is determined to keep her that way. With that thought he got back to his papers which were waiting for him to be finished; after a long time he also wanted to return home early to enjoy their family together.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the streets when he realised it was almost lunch hours. He had finished his tour through the office earlier and wanted to roam around the district. The office had changed a lot since he was last there, as a child he and Itachi often use to come to the office with Obito or Kakashi but after Itachi had gone away and due to his studies he had stopped coming. He also wanted to distance himself from his father that was also another reason why he had stopped coming but now that he think about it he should have continued to come, maybe then he could have get this opportunity sooner.

Sasuke hadn't realised where he was until he found himself in front of a familiar cafe. He remember this cafe, he and Neji had met there; he was feeling hungry so he decided to have a bite or two to eat here, at least he know the food is satisfying here that is better than to go to any unknown restaurant and wonder what to eat.

The bell above the door rang as he entered and the same boy from the other day- Konahamaru, if he remembered correctly- peered above the counter. The boy smiled at him as soon as he spotted him.

"Hey, I remember you. You are Neji-nii's friend. The grumpy guy" he said in a loud tone.

Sasuke's eyes twitch at the name "I am not a grumpy guy. I have a proper name if you must know."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know your name" the boy continued rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,; he had seen Kakashi doing that when he was embarrassed "you weren't quite friendly the last time you came here, though I can see you haven't changed much" Konahamaru said the last part in a low voice, not wanting his costumer to hear that.

"I heard that" Sasuke said irritated "do you always behave with your costumer like this no wonder your cafe is always empty" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hey" Konahamaru protested loudly "don't insult the cafe and if you might know we are quite popular around here, it is not my fault that you always come at wrong time. You should see our rush at morning and lunch hours."

"Well it is almost lunch hours and I didn't see anyone other than me here" Sasuke say pointing around.

"No mister smartass, it is not almost lunch; there is still an hour left for the break in the offices" Konahamaru said with a smirk then continued "gees... don't you know how to see a watch or what?"

Sasuke glared at him for this then huffed "I don't want to indulge myself arguing with you. I am going to have a seat, give me the menu."

As Sasuke turned around the door slam open almost crashing on him as he was in front of it the entire time but Sasuke moved in time. 'Who the hell burst in to a cafe like this' he thought angry and turned towards the door to see two panting figure standing there.

"What the hell guys. How many times do I have to tell you don't bust through the door like that, there can be a costumer you could hurt; it's a small place you know" Konahamaru shouted behind the counter.

"Sorry, we thought we will be late; so we came running down the streets" a girl around same age as Konahamaru with orange hair tied in two above her head- Sasuke couldn't understand how anyone's hair can stand that straight above their head- said in a apologetic voice.

"Moegi, you are late. We have only an hour and you haven't even started with the preparations" Konahamaru said.

"We are sorry; actually we missed our earlier train just by a second" the other figure, a boy around same age with black hair and round glasses over his eyes said in a wimpy tone.

"Ok ok, I get it. Now go to the kitchen you two and hurry up" Konahamaru said with a huff.

They went to the kitchen and Konahamaru turned back to Sasuke who was watching the conversation with mild interest.

"Are you all right mister...ah..."

"Sasuke, I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke helped him as he stopped.

"Oh..." Konahamaru said his eyes growing big when he realised "Uchiha, you mean you are the second son of the famous Fugaku Uchiha?" he asked in amazement.

Sasuke folded his arms in front of him a smirk on his face to show his position 'may be now he will learn not to disrespect someone' Sasuke thought to himself but was quickly cut off as Konahamaru continues.

"So, that's why you are always soo grumpy, must for being an Uchiha I guess" Konahamaru said with a mocking laugh.

Sasuke's hands quickly fell on his sides and fisted in frustration; he is going to teach this boy a lesion "you do know I can fire you from your job by talking to your manager for talking to me like this?"

Konahamaru laugh out loud and came out of the counter, a menu in hand "no you can't" he said as he walked towards Sasuke "I own this cafe, I am the manager here. Now for you do you want a cabin or a regular seat today?"

Sasuke stared at him as Konahamaru mentioned for him to follow he then sighed "I will take the regular today" he said following him.

"Come on then, I will give you the best seat of our cafe" he said climbing a small staircase at the back of the cafe. Once they reached the floor he swiftly walked towards the far corner Sasuke following behind. They stopped in front of the corner table and Konahamaru mentioned for him to take a seat.

Sasuke took the seat as Konahamaru handed him the menu, after Konahamaru left taking his order Sasuke turned towards the glass window beside him. The sight which greeted him was beautiful; he never thought that this place existed near their office. There was a beautiful park at a distance with a lake just at the middle of it; the lake was half covered by beautiful sakura trees, though the trees were not in bloom but it was still beautiful. The park had a peaceful feeling in it; he can feel it even from here.

"Beautiful; isn't it" Sasuke was jerked out from his world by Konahamaru's voice, he didn't realised how long he was sitting there and staring at the park "that park is the reason I chose to open my cafe here. I often go there in evening after work, it's even more beautiful up close" he continued as he placed his food in front of him.

"Yes it is really beautiful" Sasuke said as he pulled his plate. Konahamaru nodded and left giving him a small smile.

Sasuke turn around towards the window to look at the park once more making a mental note to visit it soon and busied himself in his food.

* * *

The intercom in Kakashi's office rang as he was arranging the papers he was working on; Rin will be coming soon to drag him and Obito for lunch. Kakashi received the phone wondering who it was, if it was from the down office that means more paper work for him; he hated paper works; he suppressed a grown at this.

"Hello, Kakashi Hatake here."

"Kakashi" he slips in his chair at the gruff voice from the other end; he knew this voice very well "it's good to hear you so formal in the phone" but the teasing in that voice was unknown to him.

"You are unusually in a high spirit Fugaku" Kakashi replied amusement evident in his voice "that is something that worries me."

"Ha ha ha" Fugaku laugh out loud "I am not the only one who is livelier today."

Kakashi smiled and said "do you need anything? It is unusual for you to call."

"You know I got a good scolding for using that sentence today" Fugaku said recalling his earlier conversation with Mikoto.

"That means you are correct about everyone being in high spirits" Kakashi said knowing very well that there is only one person who can scold Fugaku and get away with it.

"Speaking of which, that's the reason I called you."

"Oh..." as Kakashi going to continue there was knocking on his door and before he could say anything Rin entered. Kakashi mentioned for her to sit and Rin took the chair raising an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something wrong?" Fugaku asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Rin is here to drag me for lunch" Kakashi said smiling as Rin narrowed her eyes.

"That's good to know that Rin is there to take care of you or else you would have spend the entire day without food."

"That's not right"

"We know you very well Kakashi" Kakashi's reply was cut short as Fugaku continued " and speaking of food reminds me, place the phone on speaker. I need to talk with Rin also."

Kakashi said as he was told and shrug his shoulders as Rin watched his confusedly as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Rin, it's good to know you are taking care of Kakashi" come Fugaku's voice from speaker.

"Yes, I am forced to. My boys are too responsible about their health for their own good" Rin replied smiling.

"Ok, now the reason I called Kakashi in the first place" Fugaku continues after laughing at Rin's reply "Mikoto had arranged a family dinner today and she wants Kakashi, Obito and for you to join us."

Rin's face lit up in a smile "we would love to join. Mikoto-san's food is the best in the world; wait till Obito hear about this. We will definitely join you."

"That's good and Kakashi don't go anywhere. I will be driving you and Sasuke home today."

"Ok, Fugaku; I will finish my work in time then" Kakashi replied in happy voice.

"Thank you for inviting us" Rin said in a polite tone.

"That's ok, no need to thank me, it was Mikoto's idea" Fugaku said in a gentle tone "ok then kids, enjoy your lunch."

"You too, bye" Rin said in a soft tone as the line went dead.

She turned toward Kakashi with a soft smile "he seems happy" she continues after Kakashi nodded "ready to go, we also have to collect Obito from his office on the way" Rin said as she stood up.

Kakashi finished arranging the papers he was arranging earlier and also stood up; together they left the office to come to Obito's office. As they reached his office they saw Obito hastily typing something on his system; he didn't even notice them as they entered.

"This is surprising" Obito look up at Rin's voice "you never work with such concentration, should I be worried about you?"

"Very funny Rin, I always do my work properly" Obito said saving the file "I just wanted to finish it before lunch which I had done, now let's go; I am hungry."

As they walk down the hallway Kakashi trailing behind them thinking of the future. They didn't know yet but happy smile form on his lips as he thought of their reaction once they found out. He was brought back to the world by their talking as they entered the lift.

"Mikoto-san invited us for dinner tonight" Rin said turning towards Obito "you think you are up for it?"

"Are you kidding?" Obito said in a loud voice, excited "Mikoto-baa's cooking is the best, now I can't wait for this day to finish" he finished with a smile.

Rin laugh at that and Kakashi smiled as he taught of all the happy times they will be spending together after everything is settled.

* * *

Fugaku was working on some paper when his attention suddenly went to the clock; he notices it was already 6:30 pm and he needed to get home soon. He stood up after collecting and arranging the files in a pile and retrieves his bag from under the table to take more important file with him. As he was shutting down his system for the day a knock came from his door and Sasuke entered.

"Sasuke come on in, you got my message I believe" Fugaku said with a smile.

"Yes, I did but I am curious for mother to suddenly arrange a family dinner when aniki is not here and inviting everyone at that. Is there a specific reason?"

Fugaku turned towards his son after settling everything 'he has grown up, maybe he doesn't show this often but his observation is increasing but he had till a long way to go' he taught inwardly and with a small smile.

"There is no reason Sasuke, maybe she is feeling more lonely around the house now that Itachi is not here, so she decided to invite everyone for a dinner" Fugaku said but at Sasuke's expression he continue "Don't get suspicious all the time Sasuke, let her have her share of happiness and please don't mess it up for her" he finished in a stern voice walking past Sasuke to exit the room.

"I will never do that otou-san" Sasuke said coming out of his stupor feeling ashamed for suspecting his mother "if this is what she wants then we will give it to her. I will be at my best behaviour" he said trailing behind his father.

They entered the lift silently and as the lift come to the next floor it stopped with a ding and Kakashi entered it. Together they reached the parking and walked towards Fugaku's car and drove away.

Mikoto was finishing with dinner when the sound of two cars stopping outside got her attention; she quickly got to the front door to greet her guests. Sasuke and Fugaku quickly went to their room after greeting Mikoto to freshen up before dinner.

"Obito, Rin it's been long since you two have come here" she greeted with a smile "it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Mikoto-san" Rin greeted with a smile and hug.

"That's right we all miss you guys a lot" Obito said in a loud voice putting his arms over Rin and Kakashi.

"Don't drag me with you idiot" Kakashi said removing Obito's arms over him and walking in nodding towards Mikoto "I have visit here this morning."

Obito stared at Kakashi's retreating back "traitor" he said in a muttered tone and turn back to Mikoto.

Mikoto giggled at his antics "you two haven't changed a bit, even after all these years. I still remember you boys fighting with each other all the time over small things" she said walking to the living room where Kakashi was already there watching TV. They all sat there talking and laughing until Fugaku and Sasuke came down and it was time for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was spent talking with everyone, occasional leg pulling of Sasuke by Obito and Kakashi; all in all it was a happy family time. Obito and Rin left sometime after dinner and Kakashi stayed behind to discuss some office work but later on he also left and by the time Mikoto entered the bedroom she was exhausted.

She saw Fugaku sitting on bed a file in hand; she quickly walked to him and took the file to place it on table.

"It's quite late honey and I know you are exhausted so come to bed, you can finish that at office" Mikoto said in a loving voice walking to the other side of the bed "now tell me about your talk with Hiashi-san today. I want to know everything" she continues as she sat on the bed turning towards Fugaku.

"We had arranged the meeting for Monday; I have told you so you already know about that."

"I know, what I am asking is that what he told you about him or you didn't even ask?" Mikoto said narrowing her eyes.

"I asked him and he seemed different for a moment then" Fugaku continues after a pause at his wife's curious face "I have never heard Hiashi to praise someone like that. He seems very fond of him."

"Well that is to be expected" a smile played at Mikoto's face "he is minato and Kushina's son after all."

"Very true" Fugaku also replied with a smile "but we should go to sleep now it's quite late already."

"Don't repeat my dialogue, I know that very well. Good night then honey" Mikoto said going to sleep after giving a quick peck to her husband.

"Good night dear" Fugaku said with a smile and also going to sleep holding Mikoto close to him.

* * *

A young man is walking towards the airport exit; his unruly bright blond hair and friendly smile on his face attracting everyone's attention around him illuminating the darkness of the night. He came out of the airport looking around for someone around when a distinctly familiar voice caught his attention.

"Niiiii-chaaaan, you are back."

As soon as he turned towards the voice someone attach himself to him. The young man smiled brightly and put his hands on the mob of dark hair attach to his chest.

"Konahamaru, it's good to see you too. How are you?"

"I am fine Naruto-nii; I missed you a lot" Konahamaru replied standing away and giving his nii-chan a good look "you look tired. Let's go home" he said taking Naruto's hand and dragging him towards the parking. They drove away as soon as they entered the car.

"Congratulations on finally getting your licence" Naruto said turning towards the young boy.

"Thank you, but it was a piece of cake for me, I am a big boy now."

Naruto laugh loudly and put his hand on other boy's head ruffling his hair "ok ok big boy I get it" he then pause for a second removing his hand "but no reckless driving, you got that young man or I am taking away the car keys" he said in a serious tone.

Konahamaru pouted at that but didn't argue back "ok nii-chan."

"Now tell me how are your studies going on?" Naruto asked after few minutes of silence.

"They are going great" Konahamaru said with a smile "its summer break now so I am able to look after the cafe pretty well and Moegi and Udon are also helping me."

"That's great but don't slack off in your studies."

"Hai hai, nii-chan. You just got back please don't start with the studies now" Konahamaru whined "let's party, I can call Udon and Moegi also" he continued in a bright voice.

"Not today, I am tired and have jet lag and I also have to report back at office" Naruto said but continued when he saw his brother pouting "but we will party on weekend, promise."

Konahamaru brighten at that "ok nii-chan you are the best" he said as he took a turn for the next street driving down the road and soon they reached their apartment. They quickly exited the car after collecting their things and walk towards the lift. As they reached the apartment Konahamaru fished the keys from his pocket and quickly open the door.

"You go and freshen up nii-chan, I will go prepare the dinner" Konahamaru said as they settle the things in Naruto's room.

"That's sounds good, I will be back soon" Naruto said with a smile and ruffling Konahamaru's hair again on his way to the bathroom.

Konahamaru left the room with a smile, closing the room door behind him and walk in the kitchen to prepare food, reminiscing the past.

* * *

Naruto maybe not his own brother but he was more than that to him. He was only seven when he had first met him, Naruto was twelve. Back then Naruto use to go to his grandpa's school, where he had first met him when he was called to the principal office for some prank he had pulled on a teacher covering him head to toe with paint early in the morning. The teacher was furious and demanded to expel Naruto but his grandpa had refused and he still didn't know the reason; his grandpa was very attached to Naruto for some reason.

They had ended up trailing Naruto all day and he got to know why his grandpa admires him that much. Though Naruto was hyperactive and loud but he also had this ability to understand people and support them no matter what. He had a peaceful aura around him that attract people towards him, he easily make friends once people get to know him; though for some odd reason people avoided him and he was left alone most of the time. Konahamaru had befriended Naruto that day and use to visit him quite often.

He was taken in by Naruto when his grandfather died after few years and he didn't have any family member to look after him. Naruto was in high school at that time and lived with Iruka-their homeroom teacher who had taken Naruto in few years' back- who was more than happy to help him. Though Iruka was capable to look after both of them, Naruto had taken it upon him to bear his expanses. He had done a part time job along with his studies to look after him even though he himself was a student and once he had finished his college with top scores he had quickly joined the Hyuga's.

Konahamaru didn't want to burden his Naruto much so he had opened a cafe in the business district of Tokyo with the help of his brother and friends and they are doing great. They had moved out of Iruka's place few years back when Naruto was in collage but still visited him on occasions; he loved him as his own sons.

* * *

He was brought back from his thoughts by the footsteps approaching towards the kitchen signalling Naruto was out; he looked up from his pan to see his nii-chan walking in the kitchen with his blond hair still dripping and a towel around his shoulder.

Naruto walk to the fridge ruffling Konahamaru's hair on his way which earns him a whine of protest.

"Nii-chan, don't do that, I am not a baby anymore" Konahamaru said with a pout.

Naruto laughed "you will always be a brother to me no matter what" he said and retrieve a bottle from the fridge closing it and walk beside his brother "what's for dinner? I am starving."

"I am making a simple chicken stir fry with rice. Hope that will be ok?"

"Sounds good and smells delicious, I missed your home cooking" Naruto said walking around the kitchen.

"Nii-chan go take a seat, it's almost ready"

"Naa, I am going to take out the rice while you finish with your cooking" Naruto said after fetching two plates and spoon from the counter "I am feeling a bit relaxed after my shower" he continues while serving the rice on both plates.

He placed the plates on the table and soon Konahamaru join him and they started to eat their dinner.

"Iruka called me yesterday" Naruto said after a minute of silence "he wants us to come over to his place for couple of days."

Konahamaru brighten at that; he always loves to visit the older man, he is the only family they both have left "that's great since my vacation is going on we can surely visit him, right?"

Naruto smiled at his brother's enthusiasm; he also wanted to see his former sensei "I think it will be a good idea but I have to talk with Neji first. I just finished an important project and I am working back to back on different projects, so I think it will be ok for me to take a break of few days and visit him. It's a long time since we have visited him and I miss him."

"Yeeppiee..." Konahamaru almost jumped out of his chair causing nature to laugh out loud.

"Ok ok, you are excited I understand" Naruto said after he stopped laughing "but I have to talk with Neji first."

"That reminds me" Konahamaru said once he settles down "Neji-nii had come to the cafe one day. He was at this part of town and was meeting someone for lunch."

"Hmmm, I think he was on the workshop tour that day if he was at this part" Naruto said thoughtfully "but it's none of my business. Now tell me how your friends are?"

"They are doing fine and helping me with the cafe during the summer break."

"Good" Naruto said as he finished his dinner and stood up to place the dishes in sink, Konahamaru following him shortly.

"I will be going to bed after this" Naruto said while washing the dishes and passing them to Konahamaru who was drying them "I have to go to office tomorrow but I don't think I will be able to make it before lunch. I am excited to meet everyone, it's been almost a month I was gone and I bet everyone had missed me."

"I don't think soo nii-chan, you are too much of a trouble to handle for anyone; they are probably happy that you are gone and they have their peace back, specially that old geezer boss of yours" Konahamaru said laughing loudly and tearing his brother.

Naruto slapped him on the head after washing his hands "watch your mouth brat, they all love me; I am awesome that way" Naruto declared proudly puffing his chest.

"You are soo full off yourself nii-chan but I don't want you any other way" Konahamaru said with a smile and hugging his brother. He was feeling extra close with his brother today, seeing him after soo long and remembering their past.

Naruto hugged him back "I also don't want you any other way" he replied as he patted his back "now let me go and don't stay awake late" he continue stepping away from his brother and walking towards his room greeting 'good night' on his way.

As Naruto lay on his bed he thought about the time he had met Konahamaru and the life after that. He was like a brother to him whom he always wanted; even if they are not of same blood he will look after him as long as he can. Naruto drifted to sleep with those thought in his head.

* * *

Sasuke was working in his office, it was Friday and he soon have to be on his way to meet Neji. It is almost an hour drive to the Byakugan Corporation and he wanted to be sure he had all the details with him he needed for their meeting. As he arranged everything he quickly saw the time, it was 11.30 am which told him that he still has some time left. A knock come to the door and he look up too see Kakashi enter the office a file in his hand.

"You are going now?" he asked walking in the office.

"Yes" Sasuke replied shuffling through the papers "I have to meet him after lunch so it will be good that I leave now."

Kakashi nodded and handed Sasuke the file he was holding "Fugaku asked me to give you this; he wanted you to give it to Hiashi-san."

Sasuke took the file with a nod and put it inside his bag "ok, say to otou-san that I will deliver it" he turned towards the clock and continue after taking his bag "I will be going now then."

"Ok, good luck" Kakashi said as he left the room followed behind Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto stirred from his sleep it was almost noon but still it took him some time to adjust with the surroundings. He rises from under the covers and checks the time.

"Man, I hate jet lags" he said while running a hand through his unruly blond hair making it messier. He slowly stood up from bed and padded towards the kitchen "guess Konahamaru is not here, it's too quite."As he comes to the fridge he spotted the note left for him stating his doubt correct; he threw the note in to dustbin and proceed to look in the fridge.

"Hmm, the leftovers will do, don't have time to cook" he said taking out the containers and setting them in micro oven. Naruto went to his room again to fix the files he needed and after having the food he went to take a bath; he quickly got dressed up and left for the office after double checking everything.

* * *

It took Sasuke more than an hour to reach the Byakugan corp. due to heavy traffic but he is on time; he quickly check his watch and confirm that he is still a bit early for his meeting and decided to take it slow. He entered the reception and after conforming the direction to Neji's office went to the elevator. After reaching the floor he strode down the hall way to Neji's office.

Neji look up from his computer as a knock sounded on his door and gave the permission to enter.

"Good afternoon Neji" Sasuke greeted as he walk in the room.

The room was spacious and elegantly decorated, there was a desk in the middle of the room where Neji was cited and two chairs opposite to him, a potted plant at one corner of the room and a sofa set at the side.

"Good afternoon Sasuke. How are you?" Neji replied in a polite tone, indicating Sasuke to have a seat.

"I am fine but I think you are busy" Sasuke said indicating the papers scattered around the table.

"Actually no, I am waiting for you and thought I should complete as much work as I can before you arrive. I am finished now" Neji said saving the file in his system and shut down the computer. He kept the laptop aside and fully focuses on Sasuke "shall we start?"

"Yes of course" Sasuke said setting down his bag and taking out two file "I have brought the file with me, we have arranged the candidates in it for the project and this other one otou-san asked to give to Hiashi-san" Sasuke continue handling the second file to Neji.

"I will give it to him" Neji took the file and set it aside then continue "so who did you chose from them."

"These are the names and profiles we chose Kakashi and his team knew few of them so I guess it helped a little. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai are going to be the main team" Sasuke said as he slides the file towards Neji.

Neji took the file and nodded as he read it "they are the best choices and all are from my team, well all except Sai. I haven't work with him before he is from oji-san's group but from what I have heard he is good at what he does" Neji folded the file while keeping it aside "have you selected anyone else from your company?"

"No we haven't, as I have said before this type of project is completely new for the company and we don't have enough experience in the field" Sasuke said without hesitation.

"I see. So I guess these are going to form the main team for the project?" Neji said pointing the file.

"Yes, this is our main team and the rest of the employee we can hire by interview."

"Good, it settle then" Neji said with a small smile.

"Yes" Sasuke replied with a smile of his own.

"Have you had lunch today?" Neji asked after checking the time.

"No, I haven't yet, didn't got the time"

"Then want to join me for lunch?" Neji asked while standing up "I also haven't got time for lunch and our cafeteria serves good food; there's still time and fortunately I got my afternoon free today" Neji said while walking towards the door.

"I don't mind" Sasuke stood up while accepting the offer "food sounds good now" he join Neji and left the room after walking towards the cafeteria after Neji locked his room.

They had their lunch in silence, they cafeteria was pretty good and comfortable. There weren't many people there considering lunch time was almost over.

"Oji-san told me that Fugaku-san wanted to take a personal interview of the person we recommended" Neji said after some silence.

Sasuke nodded and said after swallowing his food "yes, otou-san wanted to see his abilities himself and we don't know anything about it, so it's natural for us to know about him personally."

"I completely agree with you" Neji said after he finished his food and stood up "I need some coffee within me if I want to go through the rest of my day. You want some?"

"No, I am fine thank you" Sasuke said as Neji walk away.

By the time Neji come back with his coffee Sasuke was finished with his food and waiting patiently. As Neji come close to their table suddenly a blur of yellow passed beside them and almost knocked Neji out of his feet causing the coffee to spread all over the table and some on Sasuke.

"Neji... I am soo happy to see you" the yellow blur attach to Neji said "how are you?"

"Naruto" Neji growl in a low voice and free himself from the said yellow blur "what do you think you are doing?"

"I am giving my friend a hug" Naruto said rubbing the back of his sheepishly "is it wrong to be happy to give your good friend a hug after not seeing him so long?"

Neji sighed and bonk him on his head "you idiot, at least look ..." he was going to continue when a chilling voice from behind caught their attention.

"No, it's not wrong; it's retard to jump on your friend and not considering the surroundings you dobe."

They both turned back and saw Sasuke standing there with a furious aura hanging around him. His eyes were downcast, eyes covered under his bangs and there were coffee stain all over him and his pristine white shirt.

"Hey, watch whom you are calling dobe you teme" Naruto said turning fully towards him and without considering the situation.

"I believe I am calling you a dobe" Sasuke look up from his bangs to look at his opponent and his breath hitched for a moment and his eyes went wide as he met the clear blue eyes of his enemy; he had never seen anyone's eyes like this before it reminded him of clear summer sky and ocean.

Sasuke felt like he was drowning in the depths of those blue eyes but came back to reality by his opponent voice "I am not a dobe you teme and you should be more considerate about calling a stranger by names."

"And you should be more considerate about your surroundings and not spilling coffee all over the said strangers" Sasuke replied in a low threatening voice.

Neji was watching the whole scene with mild interest; he knew Naruto very well-he can argue about anything anytime- and if Sasuke kept replying, this may continue for the whole day. So, he decided to butt in as soon as Naruto open his mouth for reply "Naruto, don't argue; you know it's your fault this time."

"Not you too Neji" Naruto whined and studied Neji for a moment "why are you supporting him? It's not like you, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Sasuke's eye twitches at the comment as he thought 'I can't believe this guy what is he a moron?'

"No you idiot, he is our business partner; he is Sasuke Uchiha" Neji said after hitting Naruto on his head again.

"Wow... you don't have to hit me you know" Naruto said and turned towards Sasuke to regard him "so you are the spoiled brat of the Uchiha's. Though you have joined the company you still are a teme."

Neji butt in again to control the situation, it will not be any good for them to argue if they want to work together, though he was certain it's too late for that "Naruto you are insulting him without apparent reasons" he continue after Naruto turns towards him again and he got his attention "and why are you here even in the first place? I thought you were on leave for next two days."

"I wanted to submit the report as soon as possible" Naruto said in a cherry tone "and I also have a request to make to the old man."

"Don't call him that" Neji said with slight scold in his voice "he also wants to talk with you about something so go and meet him."

"Ok, I will be going then, see you later" Naruto said turning around "bye Neji, bye teme" he said over his shoulder as he left the cafe.

Neji turned towards Sasuke and saw the condition he was in "I am sorry about all this. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"I don't think he can be any more of an idiot" Sasuke was silently watching the whole seen unfolded and he was not sure what he could make of it, it was infuriating to watch that blond hair moron; he continue "but I don't get what a moron like him doing in this company, from what I know Hiashi-san is very strict about his employees."

Neji opened his mouth to say but thought better of it 'If Sasuke hadn't recognise Naruto then there is no use to tell him about everything; he will come to know eventually, by that time this matter will be settle and seeing their interaction today it will not be wise to point the obvious to him right now' Neji thought then continue "what can I say about that, may be the guy have some talent."

"I don't believe that a moron like him can have any talent" Sasuke said irritated.

"Sasuke, Naruto is different" Neji said with a sigh 'why that idiot has the tendency to fight with everyone he meets at first' he thought and continue "you will come to know."

"I don't even want to know this Naruto guy any further" something about Naruto has stuck him; he didn't know why but there is something quite different in Naruto that was very unsettling for him. May be it was his unique eyes; he had froze for a moment when he had seen his eyes, eyes full of happiness and raw emotion and at that time spitting fire on him for calling him name. Sasuke had never seen anyone's eyes soo expressive before and he was not certain what to think of it and he hated not knowing anything.

Neji sighed at the situation; it's like the same thing, every time whenever Naruto meet someone new they end up in a fight and didn't want to meet him after that but soon he become an inseparable part of their life and no matter what they want him to be by their side.

"Come on, let's go. You need a change of clothes" Neji said regarding Sasuke's condition.

Sasuke look down at his ruined shirt "I don't carry clothes with me in meeting" he said very annoyed at the whole situation.

Neji smirk at that "my team has a habit to keep spare clothes, we can find something for you" come with me.

"I am not going to wear anyone else's clothes."

"Then would you prefer to wear this ruin shirt all day?" Neji asked lifting a eyebrow, at Sasuke's troubled expression he continue "follow me" with that said Neji walk away Sasuke not far behind.

* * *

Naruto knock on the door as soon as he reached Hiashi's office; he entered once he got the permission.

"Good afternoon oji-san" he greeted with a smile and claims a chair opposite to the table.

"Naruto" Hiashi said surprised "I didn't expect you here today and don't call me that. I am not your oji-san" he continues after a pause.

"But you like it when I call you that" Naruto smile showing off his teeth.

"No I don't and what are you doing here anyway? I thought I gave you the weekend off when you tried to make me insane with your constant whining" Hiashi said studying Naruto carefully; he knew if Naruto is here on his off day- which he himself had insisted- that means he need something and Hiashi did not like this feeling he is having.

"Well I decided to not take the day off" Naruto said with a smile that left Hiashi to send Naruto back home even if he had to use force for it; he does not like the idea where this is going.

"May I know the reason behind it?" Hiashi said cautiously, he have to be strong if he wants to turn this situation towards him "it's not like you to be in office on your off day, even more so which you yourself have insisted."

"I changed my mind and..."

"You don't change your mind soo easily about anything" before Naruto could continue Hiashi cut in.

"I did change my mind this time and wanted to submit my report early" Naruto said taking out a file from his bag "and I was away from here too long, so I guess I miss my office too."

"The reason Naruto" Hiashi took the file from his hand and set it aside without a glance at it "don't give me that excuse I am not buying it."

"Ok ok, you caught me" Naruto sighed and continue "I need leave for a week in next month."

"No" Hiashi cut in before Naruto could continue; he cannot give Naruto leave, not now the big project is coming and he want that idiot to be here "it's impossible."

"No! what do you mean by no" Naruto said in a surprised voice; he was soo sure he would get leave, he was working his ass off for last couple of months- twice more than any other employee- and now he can't even get a week off!, now he is pissed "I want this leave, I have to go somewhere with my brother and you are saying me it's impossible! No way, I need this leave and you are going to give it to me."

"I am not obliged to follow your demand" Hiashi said but as soon as he saw Naruto open his mouth he continues with a sigh "there is a very big project coming in and I want you to work in it."

"I just finished a project and you want me to handle another one when you know I need a leave" Naruto said in an angry voice.

Hiashi sighed; he knew he should have let Neji to handle this, he is too old to deal with these things but what done is done and right now all he has to do is to make Naruto agree for the project.

"Naruto, it's a very important project much bigger then what you have done till now" Hiashi said in a calm voice "and you are the best we have. It is a project under the government and we are doing it together with Uchiha Corporation, surely you can understand how important this is, right?" Hiashi said as he closely studies Naruto for reaction, he knew he had surely got him at some point.

True to his intention Naruto hesitated for a moment to speak then sighed and settle in his chair "that sound really important" 'so that's why that teme was here before' he muttered under his breath then continue "ok, but first I will see the details of the project."

Hiashi heaved a sigh of relief and continue "Neji will give you the details about it, he will be the one to directly handle the project" he pause for a moment and then continued "the head of the Uchiha Corporation Fugaku Uchiha wants to take a personal interview of you, seeing you are a fresher and all" Hiashi said as he regard Naruto for his reaction, he never like it when people judge him, so Hiashi was little bit worried about that.

Naruto turn his gaze to Hiashi and studied him for a moment and much to his relief didn't argue further "ok, I guess that's fine. When is the interview then?"

"You have to be at their office on Monday morning at ten, that is ok with you?" Hiashi informed him.

Naruto nodded his conformation "yeah, it is; I will go directly to their office on Monday then and afterwards come here."

"Good; I am glad that you agreed" Hiashi replied with a satisfied nod; this settles the things for him "now then tell me how your tour was? Was it a success?"

"Do you think I will come back empty handed?" Naruto put his hand at back of his head and stretched in his chair with a satisfied smile "we got the deal and the details are in that file" he said pointing to the file Hiashi had kept aside earlier.

"Very well then, I will go with the details" Hiashi said with a nod.

"It is soon going to be hectic for me I guess seeing I will be handling two projects at once" Naruto said with a sigh.

"No, it will not be that bad. The actual work for our joint project will take at least a month to start properly and by that time this one will be almost over" Hiashi said pointing to the file.

"That good to hear" Naruto said while standing up "I will be going now then and you surely owe me big oji-san" he continue while exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"That was not as bad as I thought it would be" Hiashi said after Naruto left the room and got back to his work.

* * *

Neji had brought Sasuke to their locker room, it was quite spacious and clean.

"This is my team's locker room and the room we just passed is our conference room" Neji said as he urges Sasuke to enter.

"I don't think we have any locker room for teams in our company" Sasuke said as he followed Neji in.

Neji smirk at this but Sasuke couldn't see it from behind "don't worry we have shower also. What can I say we really needed all these to go through with our day."

Sasuke frowned his eyebrow at this "what do you mean by that?"

"You don't need to know that now but you will come to know eventually" Neji said with a smile as he stopped in front of a locker.

Neji took his key ring from his pocket and proceed to open it. As he open the locker he saw that there was only one dark blue shirt laying there.

Neji's eye twitch 'how many times I told that guy not to use my locker' he said under his breath and took out the shirt to give it to Sasuke.

"Looks like it all I have for now; I don't know if it will fit you or not but it's better that nothing, right?" Neji asked as he handed Sasuke the shirt.

Sasuke quietly took the shirt and look around, seeing his confusion Neji added "there are stalls at the back you can go and change there" he said pointing to the back of the room.

Sasuke walked towards the back and enter a stall as soon as he found it and proceed to take off his ruined shirt. He looked at his shirt with distaste, it's completely ruined there is no way these stains will go away 'I should kill that dobe for this' he muttered under his breath and proceed to open the buttons of the other shirt.

Sasuke froze as soon as he drapes the shirt over him and a smell surrounded him, the smell was so unique it reminded him of first rain and fresh sea breeze. He inhaled deeply as he button up the shirt, the smell was surrounding him and he like the smell a little too much. The shirt was a size large on him and he briefly wondered who the shirt belongs to but shook his head as soon as he remembered it was Neji who gave it to him that mean it's probably be his, though he considered asking Neji to confirm but soon decided against it.

Sasuke walked to the front with his ruined shirt where he saw Neji waiting for him at the door.

"Where is the dustbin?" Sasuke asked once he reached Neji "this shirt is beyond repair" he continues pointing to his shirt.

Neji laugh at that and pointed towards a general direction, it took Sasuke a minute to throw away the shirt and come back. They left the room together and walk towards Neji's office.

"I guess I will be going then" Sasuke said as soon as they reached the room and he take his bag from the desk.

"It was a troubling day for you" Neji said in a polite tone "and I am sorry for everything."

"Please don't be sorry, it was not your fault. It was that moron's fault for not being able to see the surroundings properly" Sasuke said in irritation and proceed to exit the room.

"Let me escort you to your car, this is the least I can do for you" Neji said while following Sasuke "and also to keep you from any further harm. I don't have any more shirts to spare" he continues in a teasing voice as they entered the lift.

"I am going to kill that dobe if I see him again" Sasuke growl under his breath.

Neji smirk but choose not to answer to that; he knew it was impossible for Sasuke to kill Naruto, even he is not going to allow this if it comes to that but right now he is enjoying it and he is eager to find out what happens next.

His meeting with Naruto had also started with a fight but they have become close friends over the years. He is still not sure how that happened to him- he knew Naruto is an idiot and he certainly don't deal with idiots- but Sasuke is somewhat like his older self, so he is eager to find out how he and Naruto ended up. Neji is brought back from his world as they reach the ground floor and walked towards the parking.

"Thank you Neji for your time and help" Sasuke said as he reached his car and unlocked the door "have a nice day" he continues as he enter the car and fasten his seat belt.

"You are welcome" Neji said with a smile.

As Sasuke drove away from the event of the day was circling in his head. He was assaulted with the smell of first rain and ocean again and he inhaled deeply into the shirt when suddenly vivid image of clear blue eyes come to his head. Sasuke froze for a moment; he cannot understand why he was attack with image of those eyes.

"I guess I am more tired than I first thought" he muttered to himself and quickly shake his head to get rid of the images. He switched on the music to get his mind off from any thoughts and drove towards his company wrapped in music and smell of fresh rain.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it guys, tell me what you think. Sorry for the late update. I was visiting my parents last week and didn't have time, hope you can forgive for that.

Naruto is finally here as I promised. I don't know how I did with Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting, so I will be happy to get your reviews in that. I know there are many people reading this fic and I will be happy if they can share their opinion with me and help me to improve.

I again thank you all for your support.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, thank you all for your support and reviewagain **.** If anyone has any questions about this story please try to read the a/n of chapter 5 and other chapters, I try to answer your questions there which will help you.

The eighth chapter for you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter – 8**

Neji slowly knocked on Hiashi's office door; he wanted to talk with him about his meeting with Naruto and whether he was able to convince him or not. He entered the room as he got permission and took a seat opposite to his uncle after greeting him with a polite nod.

"Have you finished with our work today?" Hiashi said setting the file aside he was working on.

"Yes oji-san, I just return after seeing Sasuke off."

"I see, so I believe you have discussed everything?"

"Yes we did. We discussed about the team which will lead the project and who are going to be in it" Neji said then continue after a pause "it seem they had selected mostly from my team and Sai is also in it."

"That's to be expected; your team had most talent among all the others" Hiashi said with a nod.

"I will give you the file later, you can study it by yourself" Neji said as he focused his attention to Hiashi and continues "how was your meeting with Naruto?" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Hiashi sighed "not bad" he settle more comfortably on his chair and continue "it was better than I expected. He tried to argue at first but when I explained it to him he didn't made any fuss about it."

"It's good to hear, Naruto can be a reasonable person if he wants to be" he said with a smile then continued in amusement "he got into a fight with Sasuke today."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiashi replied exasperated "what was it about now?"

"Apparently he was being an idiot and spilled coffee all over Sasuke" Neji continue with a amuse smile.

Hiashi laugh at that surprising Neji "I am not worried about it then" he continue as Neji give a confuse look to him "Naruto usually gets along very well with the people he fight at first."

Neji chuckled under his breath "that's true I guess; let's see then how he influence the young hire of the Uchiha's."

Hiashi nodded "I am looking forward to it then; maybe he will help Fugaku to ease some tension of his."

"I will be get going then" Neji said as he stands up "I will give you every detail later."

"Very well then" Hiashi nodded as Neji left the room with a polite note.

As Neji walk down the hall way the events of the day swarming inside his head; a little chuckled escaped him as he remember the lunch time and he soon found himself before his office door. He took his keys to open the door when he notice it is already unlock; he put his hand on the handle and twisted it, the door open to confirm his suspicion and Neji's eyebrow twitch.

"Damn it, how many times I told you not to break through my things?" he said in an angry voice as he entered the room and spotted the culprit lying on the sofa.

"Well I love it when you are irritated" the figure on the sofa said with a satisfied smirk.

"I swear one of these days I am gonna kill you Naruto" Neji said as he walk through the room and sat on his chair.

"No, you can't" Naruto said as he sit up "you love me too much to do that."

Neji's eyebrow twitches but he decided not to rise to the bet, it will only give him a headache if nothing else "why are you even bothering me in the first place?" Neji asked once he got himself under control.

"Don't say it like that, you will hurt my feelings" Naruto replied in a fake hurt voice.

"I would love to hurt your feelings if you have them in the first place to begin with" Neji replied as he pulled a file and started working on it.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Naruto protested in an angry voice "if you may know I have more emotion than your entire clan combine together; I am a perfect gentleman."

"If you must insist" Neji said as he saw Naruto stand up and walk towards the table "whatever floats your boat."

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Naruto said as he took a seat opposite to him "your humour have improved since the last time I saw you; maybe that teme Uchiha is rubbing off on you" he continue in a sarcastic tone.

"That remind me of something" Neji said as he close the file and focus on Naruto; he won't be able to do anything anyway as long as he is here "you broke through my locker again."

"What? No I didn't" Naruto said in a surprised voice but stopped as Neji lifted a questioning eyebrow at him; "maybe I has" he murmured under his breath and pause for a moment then continues "but it was before I left for the tour. I just came back and didn't have time to go towards the lockers."

Neji silently regard him for a moment then sighed as he saw he was telling the truth "I guess you are right. I got your shirt there today by the way."

"Yeah I left it there on my last day" Naruto said as he stretch back on his chair then sat straight "don't tell me you didn't even went to the locker for this past month."

"Well we also didn't have you around us to cause any disaster for the past month" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever the case is thank you for reminding me. I have to take that shirt home with me, didn't even washed it"

Neji stopped for a moment and look at Naruto with wide eye, when everything process in his head he smiled a devileous smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that Neji?" Naruto said in a cautious voice he never like when Neji give that smirk to him or anyone for that matter.

"Oh, nothing; let's just say you are not going to have that shirt back again" Neji continues in a very calm voice.

"What do you mean by I will not be seeing it again?" Naruto said after a pause "what did you do to my shirt?"

"Whatever happened to that shirt it was your fault in the first place to leave it in someone else's locker."

"You...you bastard" Naruto said in a threatening voice; he then calmed down and continue in a very sweet voice which send shivers down Neji's spine but not in a good way "you will pay for that, you know."

Neji gulped; Naruto's threats are never to be taken likely; he is the prank master for a reason "it was your fault in the first place. You should be more considerate about keeping your things properly and it was not the first time I have warned you about this."

"I don't care. You will pay and that's final" Naruto said pointedly.

Neji growl under his breath; this conversation is going nowhere he have to change the topic "so, tell me again why you broke through my office in the first place? I believe you have some reasons."

"You don't need to be formal with me, Neji" Naruto said in a cheeky voice "didn't you miss me?" he continues; his voice taking a complete turn.

"Are you kidding me? No one missed you; we all were happy to have few days of peace" Neji said in a playful tone.

"Ok then, I will not bother you anymore, enjoy your precious peace" Naruto said as he proceed to stand up and leave.

"Naruto" Neji said in a troubled voice "I didn't mean it like that. Please don't get me wrong, we all missed you" he continued as he saw Naruto leave the chair and turn around.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said turning back and fixing Neji with a stern look, as Neji nodded in affirmation he sat back down; he then smiled broadly and said "you are so easy to tease Neji, I was just kidding and you fell for it, ha ha ha."

Neji's eyebrow twitch after seeing that huge shit eating grin on his face "you little pompous" he growl under his breath, his shoulder shaking "these are the things we missed most" he continues with a gentle look and a fond smile on his face.

"See, nobody can resist my charm" Naruto said as he wink at Neji.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Neji said but there was a soft note in his voice as he continues "so why did you broke into my office and made yourself comfortable on sofa?"

"I know you will not believe me but I actually came here for work" as Neji raised one of his eyebrow with a questioning look he continues "oji-san said to take the details of the project from you."

"I see, so that's the reason you were in my office after all" Neji said as he took the project file from his desk drawer and pushed it towards Naruto.

"I also wanted to catch up with what's going on around office" Naruto said as he took the file and opened it to read the headline "I tried to do that earlier but you send me away after bonking me on head" he continue with a pout as he close the file and set it aside.

"That's because you were being an idiot" Neji said calmly "and you would have angered one of our important partner."

"I don't care what that mama's boy thinks of me" Naruto replied with a scowl "that teme is in this position just because he was born an Uchiha. He doesn't even deserve it."

"Naruto I always thought you to be like a person who doesn't judge people" as Naruto's surprise face Neji continues "you can't judge his just because he is an Uchiha, you have to give that guy a chance and as much as I have seen he got potential."

Naruto huffs crossing his arms and looking at side "I don't care what that teme has."

"You are being stubbornly childish about this" Neji berates him "whatever let's not discus about this. Tell me about your tour. How was it?"

Naruto smile happily and proceed to explain everything to Neji, as they started to discuss Naruto's adventure they settles in a comfortable atmosphere which drags them the rest of the day.

* * *

Sasuke stopped his car at parking lot of his office, it was late but he just have to take care of something and he can finally leave for the day; he leisurely exited the car and walk towards the lift. Once he enter his office he settles his bag and proceeds to take out the papers and file he had collected from Byakugan Corporation, as he settles on his chair he then proceeds to mail the details of the meeting to his father and team Kakashi.

He was almost done when there was a knock on his door and Kakashi entered his office. He lifted his head as he press the send button for his last mail to see Kakashi looking at him curiously. Kakashi walk in the room with same look and settles in the opposite chair not once shifting his eyes from Sasuke.

Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable for his part; it never really settles well with him whenever Kakashi watches him like this with those eyes. He squirms a little in his chair at the suffocating gaze as Kakashi continues to watch him without saying anything; he finally snap after a moment-

"What?" Sasuke asked exasperated, slight annoyance in his voice.

"I thought you had gone for a meeting" Kakashi said finally as he gets more comfortable in his chair.

"I was at a meeting" Sasuke said confused, a frown in his brow.

"Really?" Kakashi asked as he locked his eyes with Sasuke, the same piercing look in his eyes.

"What are you getting at Kakashi?" Sasuke said as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance "if you have anything to say, say it clearly; I hate it when you talk in riddles."

Kakashi raised his hand and pointed his forefinger at him then continues "if I remember currently you were wearing a different shirt when you left the office this afternoon."

Sasuke didn't even tried to hide the growl of annoyance that escapes him, as Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow at him he continues; his voice barely containing his anger as he recall the previous incident

"What can I say as an answer?" Sasuke said clearly angry "let's just say the world is full of morons."

As Kakashi continue to stare at him questionably with a smirk- which of course was hidden from Sasuke by his mask- Sasuke continues "I met one of them today and that idiot spilled coffee all over my shirt."

Kakashi chuckled under his breath at this but stopped as Sasuke turned his icy glare at him "so where did you get the shirt?" he inquired further then continues after inspecting closely "it doesn't seem like you have purchased it, it's a little big for you."

"Neji gave me the shirt afterwards" at Kakashi's curious eyes he continues "apparently they have this habit to keep spare clothes with them; must be because of that idiot" the last part he mumbles to himself but Kakashi hears it anyways but didn't pry further.

"So how was the meeting?" Kakashi asked in a casual voice to change the topic.

"It was good" Sasuke said straightening up a bit, his earlier frustration fading "we discussed everything and I get to know that most of the candidates are from Neji's team, so I think it will benefit us as they can work in a sync with each other" Kakashi nodded his approval as Sasuke continues "I have already sent all of you and otou-san a mail in details."

"Good job" Kakashi said there was an appreciation in his voice which Sasuke didn't miss and it brought a little satisfaction inside him, it's never easy to impress Kakashi but he was glad he is on the right track.

"Thank you" he replied as he proceeds to shut down his system and leave the office for the day.

Kakashi also stood up "let's call it a day then, go home and rest; you can discuss this with Fugaku later" he said as he walk towards the door, closing it behind him as he left.

Sasuke nodded in answer as he also stood up and gather the papers and files he needed the study for the project. Sasuke exited the building and walk towards his car at parking lot noticing briefly that his father's car was till there; Itachi's absence has put is father with more workload. Even though they had divided the work with Kakashi and Obito it still is too much for them, considering they already had their own projects to handle.

* * *

Sasuke entered his car and drove away thoughts jumbling in his head; he would have like to help out his father with the workload but he knew it can't be helped, which shows him how much useless of a person he was. He had spent his life generously while his father and his brother had buried themselves in work. They never complained about it and never let him understand how much responsibility they are taking just to secure the future of Uchiha Corporation and them as well but now that he had finally joined the company or should he say forced to join it; he can understand what his brother and father were shielding him from. He felt guilty now to think that he was not there soon to help the company and he knew if he wasn't born in the family he wouldn't have gotten this important project so easily and he is thankful to his brother and father for trusting his abilities and giving him the opportunity.

Sasuke parked his car as he reached home and quickly exited it after collecting his bag. As he entered the house the aroma of freshly prepared food greeted him making him hungry; he had always loved his mother's cooking and it still is the best cooking for him in his opinion. He is glad that his mother loves to cook for them instead of letting the maids do it; his mother's presence is constant in his life which he is thankful for and many thinks that he is a mama's boy, which he secretly admits he is but he will rip them apart if they dare to say that loud.

Sasuke padded softly inside when his mother's gentle voice brought him back from his thoughts "Sasuke dear, you are back. How was your work today?"

Sasuke slowly turns around to see his mother standing in the hall way with a gentle look and smile on her face. He always loves his mother's smile; it is soft, gentle and make him feel same and reassure him everything will be ok when he was feeling troubled but he can sense something has changed. Her smile is more bright, more content and it's like she is radiating with a new life; he didn't know what it is but he prays to god that it will remain that way.

"Office was good okaa-san; I had an important meeting today and it went really well" Sasuke said as his mother walk towards him.

"That's good to hear dear" she said with the same gentle smile on her which he love soo much and give a peck on his cheek.

Sasuke blushes a little at the gesture "I am not a baby anymore okaa-san, stop doing that" he whines but there was no rejection in his voice.

His mother's twinkling laugh filled the air and his heart bringing a small smile at his lips "you will always be my baby boy no matter how much you grow up" she said as she ruffled his hair bringing a small pout on his face; his mother is impossible sometimes but he didn't want it any other way "go freshen up you look tired, dinner is almost ready."

Sasuke walk in his room with a content heart, as he proceed to keep his bag on the table and take off his shirt his fingers freeze one more time as the familiar smell wrapped around him and he inhaled deeply in it. He take the shirt off slowly and kept it carefully in his cupboard; he look at the shirt carefully, it's not from any branded company so he doubt fir it to be Neji's but he can never be sure of it. He should give it back to Neji but something was stopping him from that; he quickly glances towards the clock and notices that he is standing in front of his walk in closet for quite some time. He gave one last glace to the shirt and turn around towards his attach bathroom. He quickly takes a shower and when he came downstairs to the kitchen he saw his mother arranging the plates and placing the food.

"Take a seat, I bet you are hungry and I have made your favourites today" his mother said with a gentle smile as soon as he enters the room.

He quietly takes a seat opposite to his mother and proceeds to serve himself, his mother sat down after setting the last bowl on the table.

"Where is otou-san?" he asked as his mother started to eat "I saw his car at company but he should he here by now."

"He is still in office" his mother replied with a sigh "apparently the workload is very high and he is pulling an all nighters again along with Kakashi and others."

"I met Kakashi earlier but he didn't say anything about this" Sasuke said with a frown.

"I think they don't want to burden you, you are new in the company and don't have experience enough to deal with these kind of situation" Mikoto said in a gentle voice "I am sure they will inform you when you are more experienced and capable of handling things on your own."

Sasuke always admires how his mother use to know every single thing in his heart even without your saying anything "I know" Sasuke said with a sigh and continues "I just wanted to help them as much as possible, clearly aniki's absence has took a toll on them."

Mikoto smiles gently at him "I am sure they will take your help if they needed it and I think right now all they want is for you to focus on your project, it is important for the company and you."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and the rest of the dinner went peacefully discussing small things about his project and office with his mother. As Sasuke finally retire to his room for the day he simply lay on the bed with a content feel around him. The events of the day are lulling him in to sleep, as he close his eyes and tries to fall asleep a specific image of bright blue sunny sky came to his dream urging him for something but it doesn't matter how much he tried he couldn't grasp what it means; he was content and happy under the sky and this feeling finally took him into the world of peaceful slumber.

* * *

Naruto parked his car in front of his apartment building when he saw Konahamaru standing in front waiting for the lift. He quickly exited the car and call for him while running towards his brother. Konahamaru's face lit up when he saw him waving earnestly.

"Nii-chan you are home" he said, a broad smile on his face.

"Yes, I finished my business early" Naruto said ruffling his brother's hair "how was your day?"

"It was all right" Konahamaru said as the lift opened and they entered it "I invited Moegi and Udon for dinner, is that ok?" he continue after a pause.

Naruto smiled at his brother when he replied "of course, I haven't met them for such a long time."

"I came home early and asked them to close the shop and come here" he continues as they reached their floor "we have some leftovers in the shop which I asked them to bring along."

"That's good" Naruto said as he proceed to unlock the door and they enter "then I am making dinner tonight" he continues as he take off his shoes and enter the hall way.

"Nii- chan you don't have to do that, you are tired take rest and I will prepare the dinner" Konahamaru said as he followed his brother into the kitchen who was half buried inside the fridge.

"Nah, I am ok" Naruto said as he came out of the fridge with a packet of juice and pour it in two glasses "plus I would love to cook for you guys, it's a long time since we had a get-together and I want everyone to enjoy it" he continues as handling a glass to Konahamaru "now let's see what we can make from what we have."

For the next few moments they gather all the ingredients they would need and then proceed to take bath and freshen up in their respective room and by the time Konahamaru came out of his shower Naruto was already in the kitchen cutting veggies for vegetable tempura. Konahamaru walk in and silently stand beside him; he always loves to see his brother work in kitchen and to eat his food. He is not always available so usually he took care of the dinner but whenever they had time together they try to cook together and Konahamaru always love these small moments between them.

"Do you have anything for me to do?" Konahamaru asked as Naruto proceeds with the veggies.

"Not really, I have put the fish to marinate and also almost done with the veggies. All we need now is to wait for our guest to arrive and once they are here we could proceed with the tempura" Naruto said smiling slightly at his brother "I like to cook for you guys, it makes me happy."

Konahamaru smiled as Naruto turn around to finish his work and he went to check on the fish. The door bell rang after a moment and younger man left the kitchen to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, come in" he greeted as soon as he saw his friends "nii-chan is cooking today" he said excitedly.

"Wow, that's great. I am glad that I accepted your invitation today" Moegi said in excitement "I love nii-chan's cooking."

"We all do Moegi, now would you please help me with the bags here?" Udon said who was holding several bags and barely balancing them with two hands.

"Yeah yeah alright" Moegi proceed to help Udon as Konahamaru eyed them and the bags.

"What are all these bags for" he asked curious "I only asked you to bring the leftovers not the entire shop."

"Hey you nut head, we didn't brought the shop idiot" Moegi said as she finally settled the last of the bags in living room and padded towards the hall way "I needed some dress and we went to shopping on our way, well let's just say I got little carried away" she continues sheepishly.

Konahamaru turn back and took one last look at the bags which are now piling on the sofa and said after a moment "I don't think that signified as getting little carried away" he murmured to himself but Moegi heard him anyway which earned him a punch in his gut.

"Shut up you idiot" before Moegi can continue another voice caught their attention.

"Yes Konahamaru, shut up" Naruto enter the conversation as he padded to the hallway attach to the kitchen; he had caught most of the conversation and was now smiling teasingly "don't you know how to appreciate a young lady? You will never get a girlfriend like this."

"Nii-chan not you too" Konahamaru whined for not getting his brothers support.

Moegi smiled as she walk towards Naruto and greeted him with a hug "Naruto-nii you are the best" she said with a smile as she step away from the hug "maybe you should learn something about how to treat a lady from him" she continue as she turn around to fix her friend with a pointed look "why don't you teach him some basic manners Naruto-nii?" she asked as she again turn around towards the bright man.

"Oh, how many times I have tried to teach him a lesson my lady but he is incapable of that" Naruto said with a smile then he take Moegi's hand and bent down to place a small kiss "please forgive him for his incompetence" he said with a wink.

There was a slight blush on her cheek when Moegi laugh at the gesture as Naruto straighten up "Naruto-nii you haven't changed a bit and we all love you for that."

I am honoured for that my lady" Naruto replied with a polite tone and a gentleness in his voice.

"You are such a gentle man but still you didn't have a girlfriend" Moegi said amused "it is high time that you get one, you know."

"I try my best but I am soo busy in my life that I don't get time for these things" Naruto said gently ruffling Konahamaru's hair as he walk by them in the kitchen with the leftovers his friends had brought to heat them up.

Moegi smile gently at him; she knew that there are many responsibilities on Naruto's shoulder specially to take care of his family and sometimes he even forget about himself but this man deserves happiness more that anyone and she wish that when he finally found someone he will become the world to that person and feel all the love he deserves.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked to change the subject.

"There is vegetable tempura, grilled salmon and rice from my part" Naruto said with a smile "is all that to your liking, my lady?" he continue at a gentle voice.

"We brought miso soup and dessert" she replied with a smile "so, it's a perfect meal and for the bonus we get to eat your cooking after soo long."

"I am happy to hear that" Naruto said with a smile as he entered the kitchen where Konahamaru was pressing the oven buttons to heat up the food "go and make yourself comfortable, dinner will be there in a moment" he continue addressing Moegi and pushing Konahamaru out of the kitchen.

"We will sit at the dining table so you can also talk with us as you work" Moegi said as she took a seat, Konahamaru and Udon joining her.

Naruto smiled and turn towards Konahamaru as he starts to make the batter for tempura and placed the fish on the grill "see how considerate she is, I wish you could be like that sometimes" he said in a teasing tone.

"Nii-chan you know how much considerate I am so stop acting and also stop flirting with my friend."

"Hey, I am not flirting with her" Naruto said smiling as he put the first batch of tempura in oil and turn the fish over "I am just appreciating her and she knows that, so bring your mind from the gutter."

"Yes Konahamaru, bring your mind out of the gutter" Moegi said hitting him on the head "just because he can be polite to a lady unlike some people I know" she turns her eyes towards her friends to prove her point "doesn't mean that he is flirting."

Konahamaru grown and Udon silently put his head down to avoid the conversation.

"See the lady is right" Naruto said as he takes out the fish and tempura on plates arranging them carefully "now Konahamaru come here and help me to take the food out."

Konahamaru quickly stood up and walk into the kitchen to help his brother; they came out after a moment holding the plates for each person with different dishes and set them on the table.

"Wow Naruto-nii this is looking good and smells great" Moegi said once her plate was placed.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he takes a seat beside her as Konahamaru sat beside Udon "now taste it quickly and tell me what you think."

Moegi took a piece of tempura and popped it into her mouth closing her eyes and chewing it slowly savouring the taste, she swallowed and open her eyes "wow, it taste even better than it looks" she said in awe.

Naruto smiled "what are we waiting for then, let's dig in" he said as everyone started to eat.

"Naruto-nii you should come to our cafe and be a cook there" Moegi said between eating "I bet we will become famous overnight if our customers get to eat this food every day."

Naruto laugh at that "I would love to but I can't quit my job to feed a bunch of people, I need that job first to feed me and my brother" he said as he controlled his laughing.

"Hmm, I think that's a very good reason to deny my offer" Moegi said in a fake thoughtful voice then continues with her food before saying "well I didn't care for others as long as get to eat your delicious cooking."

"You guys are welcome here whenever you want but if you want my homemade food first make sure that I am available" Naruto smiled gently ant them to prove his point.

"I would love to take you on that offer" Moegi said happy as she turns back her concentration towards the food again.

The rest of the dinner was spend with little chatter and once they are finished they ate the dessert an Moegi and Udon left after a while. Naruto and Konahamaru quickly did the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge properly, as next day was Saturday they both were sure no one will be in a mood to cook anything. They retire to their rooms and as Naruto lay on his bed with a small smile he thought about everything that happed today. He and Neji had spent some time together after a long time, they had share what each had missed for the last month then he got to have Konahamaru's friends and they had spend some quality time together.

He was always a people person and love to be surrounded by his friends and family. As a child he had spent most of his life alone; he didn't have a guardian or a family to call his own; that was until Iruka took him in and he first experiences the presence of a family by his side. Iruka had become like a father to him and he really respects the older man to bottom of his heart, if it was not for Iruka he would have never been here in the first place.

Later when he saw Konahamaru all alone and helpless on his own after his grandfather's sudden death he could not stop him from also being a family to him; he know the pain of being alone and he refuse to let anyone else suffer from that if he can help it.

Naruto turns around on his side watching the night sky from the open window beside his bed, it's not a full moon but the room was bathing in the light anyway. He always loves to see the moon like this at night, the moon is mysterious, beautiful and surrounded in darkness but it also has the power to light up the night. The mark on the moon reminds him that no one in this world is perfect, not even the most beautiful things are without scars, this helped him to realise not to judge anything and keep an open mind.

He remember the time when he use to cry at night, the moon was only witness of that time when he was an outcast, people use to hate him for reasons he never knew. The moon knows his weakness, his fear, his loneliness and it also know his strength, his happiness and the way his life changed for better, now he didn't cry anymore because he is happy and he has a small family now. As Naruto proceed to look at the dark night sky lit with moon light he can feel calmness wash over him and he closes his eyes to quickly drift into the world of peaceful dreams.

* * *

Sasuke woke up next morning feeling perfectly rested; he can't remember when was the last time he had slept so peacefully. He look at the clock to check the time, it's seven in the morning; he never woke up this early when he is home but today he feels different so he decided to leave the bed and walk towards the window to pull the curtains away. The bright sunlight washes the room as soon as he removes the heavy curtains indicating a perfect sunny day.

He enters the bathroom to finish his morning routine, as he enters the shower and lukewarm water cascade down his body he felt more awake. He decided to spend the day with his family and help his mother; it is soo long since he had last spent time with his mother and he knew his mother will be delighted at this prospect. They-he and his brother along with their mother- use to do soo many things together when he was in school, his mother had taught him gardening, taking care of plants and flowers, meaning of each flower holds; they use to spend time in library where his mother taught him about their family history and the lessons of life and many more.

He didn't know why he stopped all that but when Itachi had gone away he was soo heartbroken he couldn't bring himself to spend time with family anymore and spending time with his mother only reminded him of his brother's absence more. So, he had stopped caring altogether but now he knew how wrong that was, especially to his mother and so now he wants to make up for those time. Maybe it's late for that but one can always try, honestly he really misses those time he use to spend with her and want that back.

Sasuke wrap a towel around his waist as he came out of the shower and quickly change to fresh cloths. He came down stairs and walk towards the kitchen that is the only likely place he could find his mother in the morning, as he entered the kitchen he spotted his mother beside the oven preparing morning tea.

"Ohayo okaa-san" Sasuke greeted as he entered the kitchen to stand beside his mother.

Mikoto jumped at the sudden voice and turn around with a surprised look on her face to see Sasuke walking in the kitchen to stand beside her; she eyed him for a moment "ohayo Sasuke, are you feeling all right?" she asked concerned.

Sasuke looked at his mother's confused eyes and smile a little "yes okaa-san, I am fine. Why do you ask that?" though Sasuke knew the answer he still want to know for sure.

"Well for one you never woke up this early when you are at home and second you don't seem irritated about it" Mikoto said turning back towards the cabinet and started to take out some biscuits from the jar.

"I woke up early and decided to join you" Sasuke said seeing his mother started to arrange the biscuits properly on a plate "can I help you with anything?"

"No" Mikoto said a little too fast and turning around she saw Sasuke looking towards her his brow ceased "please not in the kitchen, the last time I let you in here you had almost burned down half of my kitchen and if I recall correctly I had only asked you to boil some water."

"I remember that but I was not the only one at that time and I was only five" Sasuke said easing a bit but a little-very little- pout is visible on his face but if you ask Sasuke he will totally deny it because Uchiha's don't pout in his opinion.

"That's the more reason for me to be afraid" Mikoto said smiling a bit "both of you brothers are soo terrible in kitchen that you can burn down half of it to just boil some water" she continues as she started to arrange the tea set.

"It was not my fault, aniki was trying to do some experiment with boiling water and match box" Sasuke protested childishly.

"I don't know whose fault was that but I refuse to let you two do anything in the kitchen as long as I am here, you boys almost gave me a heart attack that day" Mikoto finished with her arrangements, there are two trays one with the tea set and another with plates of different biscuits and cookies "if you want to help then help me to carry these" she said turning around.

"Where are we going? I didn't knew there was a party here this early" Sasuke said holding the tray with the biscuits "and where is otou-san, is he still asleep?"

"No, he is in the back garden, he came late last night. I asked him to sleep in today but they have work to do" Mikoto said as they walk towards the back garden.

Sasuke turned confused towards his mother "what do you mean they?"

"Kakashi came along with him and apparently he is staying the weekend so they can finish some work together" Mikoto said as they entered the garden.

Sasuke nodded in understanding; he looked around the garden and spotted his father along with Kakashi under the gazebo. It was his mother's idea to place the gazebo in there; she loved to spend time in the garden, it was her favourite place in the whole house and if he can remember correctly he and his brother would often find her here when they came back from school. Maybe she still spend time here but he can't say for sure, that send a pang of guilt to his heart that he was so distant with his family for past few years that he can't even say what they like anymore for sure.

As they close their distance he can hear the two occupants are discussing something about business, they are soo into the conversation that they didn't even notice as they approach them.

"Ohayo otou-san, ohayo Kakashi" Sasuke greeted as he placed the tray on the centre table.

Fugaku and Kakashi turned their surprised eyes towards him and eyed him for a moment. Sasuke barely conceal his sigh at that look as Mikoto started to prepare the tea; 'is my presence this surprising?' Sasuke questions himself and sat on the chair beside Kakashi as they greeted back.

"Well this is surprising" Kakashi said in a calm voice as he takes his cup from Mikoto but Sasuke can hear the underlying amusement in his voice.

"What is so surprising for you Kakashi?" Sasuke said in annoyance and though he knew the next words that will come from his mouth but refuse to back down- Uchiha's never back down from a fight.

"For you to be here this early joining us for tea" Kakashi said as he takes a sip from his cup, though how can he do that without taking off his mask is still now beyond Sasuke.

"Well I woke up early and decided to spend the time with my family. Is there something wrong about that?" Sasuke replied in a low voice trying very hard not to engage in an argument with Kakashi this early in the morning, there are very few people who can raise a reaction from him and Kakashi is one of them.

"Absolutely not, we are all happy for your company in this fine day" Kakashi said as he place his cup back and reached for a cookie; he bit down at it slowly and continues after swallowing "may be Fugaku should have force you to join the company sooner, that way you would have come to your senses faster."

Sasuke would have liked nothing more that to strangle the man right now, he knew Kakashi to be bash but he never knew he will use his weakness against him, 'isn't okaa-san always said that Kakashi is family and family doesn't do such things with a member but I think there can always be an exception and even my own brother is not above that, so what could I expect from Kakashi' Sasuke thought as he turn towards his parents before he answer.

Fugaku was watching the conversation; Sasuke can see amusement dancing in his eyes and his father was trying very hard to control the twitching at the corner of his mouth. His mother is on other hand is a completely different story; she was not even trying to hide her amusement at the situation and was smiling widely behind her cup.

"Look I just wanted to spend time with my family" Sasuke finally said "if that bothers you soo much then I could go back to my room and lock myself in" he continues glaring at Kakashi.

"Don't be childish Sasuke" Kakashi said but Sasuke's eye twitch and he can sense him smirking behind that mask of his "we would love to spend time with you, it's just we are not use to see you like this and we are little bit surprised to have you."

"Kakashi it's enough" before Sasuke could give him a piece of his mind his mother meddle the situation "don't tease my baby boy, it's been a long time since I last saw him like this and don't spoil it for me."

"Ok Mikoto" Kakashi said as he turns his eyes to Sasuke; his eyes dancing with mirth and Sasuke was almost afraid of the next sentence he was going to say "do whatever you want with your baby boy" Kakashi said in such a tone that Sasuke would have liked nothing more than to kill this man then and there.

'He is never going to let me live this down' Sasuke though and settles in his chair.

The rest of the time was spend in a comfortable ambience and as soon as they finished the tea his father and Kakashi retire to his father's home office to finish some work. Sasuke spend the rest of the day with his mother just like the old times and he can feel his mother's happiness throughout the day; this in turn made Sasuke proud at himself that he is still capable of giving his mother such happiness and he promised that in future also he will try to do the same.

* * *

It was Sunday morning when Naruto decided to finally tell Konahamaru that they will not be able to visit Iruka for his vacation. He had tried to talk with him yesterday but his brother was busy with his friends and doing final preparation for his exams, so he decided to not to bring the topic up but he didn't want to stall the topic anymore and if he didn't talk with him now his brother will not be available for rest of the day. Naruto stopped his inner musings and decided to bring the topic up as they are having their simple breakfast of egg and bacons.

"I talked with Hiashi-san about my leave" Naruto started awkwardly not sure how to proceed with the confrontation.

"That's good: Konahamaru said brightly as he looks up from his plate "so when are we leaving?"

"Hold it right there" Naruto said with a stern voice "you still have your exams to finish."

"I know nii-chan, I am not a baby any more whom you always have to guide" Konahamaru said rolling his eyes "I am prepare for the exam and I only have just one paper left, so tell me when are we leaving?" he continues happily.

It saddens Naruto to take away that bright smile from his brother but he can't back away now, it's an important project and Hiashi-san is relying upon him; he can't let him down when he had gave his words.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly and continues "ahh, about that" Naruto looked around at anything other than the person sitting in front of him; he knew he was just stalling now but he have to do it, he heaved a sigh and finally said "I didn't got the leave", there he finally said it.

There was a moment of silence and Naruto still refuse to look at his brother.

"Is it that bad?" Konahamaru asked after a minute of silence when his brother still refuses to meet his eyes; he can tell that Naruto is feeling bad about this but he also knew that if it isn't important then his brother would have never cancelled visiting Iruka.

Naruto finally met his eyes and saw only understanding in those dark eyes, there was no rejection no anger as he had expected; maybe his brother is finally growing up. He nodded slowly and continued "it's a very important project under the government which our company is doing in collaboration with Uchiha Corporation."

Konahamaru nodded as he fixed his attention in his food again and continues "it sounds like very important and I am happy for you nii-chan that they are seeing your talent and trusting you."

"Thanks Konahamaru for understanding" Naruto said with an affectionate smile "you have grown and I am proud of you. I promise I will make this up to you."

"Nii-chan you have done everything in your power to look after me, you were there for me when I was all alone; you don't have to make up for anything to me" Konahamaru said feeling very emotional "just promise me that we will visit there for my winter break."

"Don't say it like that Konahamaru, you are more than a brother to me, you are my family" Naruto said as a genuine smile spread across his face "and I promise to visit him at winter. Now finish your food so you can be ready for your group study."

Konahamaru nodded as he proceeds to the finish his breakfast.

"Are they coming here today?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Yes, they are barging in here today" Konahamaru said as he finished his food "we also need your help for our studies, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I am happy to help whenever you need me" Naruto said as he stands up to collect their plates "which subject do you need help with?" he asked as he placed the dishes in the sink to wash later.

"Modern arts" Konahamaru said turning towards his brother whose head is inside the fridge again.

"That's an easy topic" Naruto replied finally getting out of the fridge "I have to go for shopping if I need to feed you guys" at Konahamaru's gaze he continues "don't worry I will help you. I will shop and prepare the food and we can discuss about modern arts for the rest of the day, till then you could discuss about the other topics you need to read. Is that all right?"

"That's a great idea" Konahamaru said then continued after a moment of hesitation "could you shoe us some of your paintings as well?"

Naruto turn around to fix his brother with a look that Konahamaru quickly proceed to explain himself "it's not my idea but Moegi said they are beautiful and we think that she is right. I know you don't like to show them to everyone but we thought that it will help us if we see them" Konahamaru explained in one breath, afraid that he had upset his brother.

"Konahamaru you are blabbering" Naruto said with a smile "I don't have any issues about showing them to anyone; it's just that I was surprised that you have asked for such a thing and I don't like people judging them. They are not that great but they are close to my heart, I will happily show them to you if that is what will help you guys a little bit."

"Thank you nii-chan" Konahamaru said as Naruto walk towards the door.

"No need for that" Naruto said as he paused on the doorway and said over his shoulder "I am going to pick up ingredients for our lunch, so be a good boy and don't destroy my house with your friends while I am away."

* * *

It was Sunday morning in Uchiha household and Mikoto was delighted; Sasuke had promised her to spend the day together again and she was looking forward to it. She is in the kitchen now and preparing a simple breakfast of toast and egg sunny side up; Sasuke use to love sunny side ups as a child and she was sure he will still appreciate them. She was almost done when Fugaku enters the kitchen.

"Ohayo" Fugaku greeted her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ohayo" Mikoto said as she pulled back and proceeds to plate the food "have you rest well?"

"Yes dear" Fugaku replied as he takes his chair at dinner table and proceeds to read the paper placed for him there.

"Have you and Kakashi are finished with the work?" Mikoto asked as she walks to the table and place a cup of tea in front of him.

"Yes we are almost done" Fugaku said as he puts the paper aside; he takes a sip of his morning tea and continues "there are some lose ends left which we will fix today."

Just as he finish his sentence a dishevelled Kakashi walks into the kitchen and promptly crash on the chair at Fugaku's right burying his face in his folded arms. His white hair tousled at every direction and there were bangs under his eyes.

"Oh dear" Mikoto said worried as she quickly stood up and went to make something for him; she came back few moment later and placed a cup in front of Kakashi "you look like you need it" she said gently running her gentle fingers through his hair once and reclaimed her seat.

As the smell of the liquid drifted in Kakashi's nose he slowly raise his head and hold the cup like a life line taking a generous sip from the cup "ahh, nothing better that an cup of black coffee to wake you up at morning" he said after a moment when he was feeling little more awake as the caffeine kicked in his system.

Mikoto smiled gently at him as Fugaku spoke "I thought I asked you to go to bed when I left the office" he said in a stern voice.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to finish that file" Kakashi said taking another sip and continued "but it took me longer than I expected; I didn't realise the time and it was almost dawn when I went to bed."

"Kakashi you need to take more care of yourself, it's the forth night in a row that you have pulled an all-nighter" Fugaku said in a scolding voice then soften his tone, little bit worried and continue "if you keep this up you will collapse soon and I couldn't afford to lose one of my best employee now that Itachi is not here."

Kakashi nodded in understanding "I know you are concern but don't worry I will be all right, this is nothing for me" he continues in a light tone now that he is feeling much better "I can pull another four days of all-nighter, just give me this and I am good to go" he said pointing towards his cup.

"Kakashi this is not a joke" it was Mikoto's turn to scold him "Fugaku is right, you can't ignore your health all the time. There is a more important project coming on and you need to be all right for that" she continues in a stern voice.

Kakashi was never able to ignore the command of that voice so he nodded silently "ok, I will look after myself, I promise" he took a last sip from his cup and continues finally releasing the cup from his vice grip "speaking of project, he is coming for the interview tomorrow right?"

Fugaku nodded as he said "yes, Hiashi had already conformed it to me, the interview is tomorrow at ten."

Kakashi nodded "I can't wait to see him" he added after a thought "how do you think Sasuke will react to the situation?"

"I think he will be just fine, they will get along very well" Mikoto answered in a wishful tone.

Fugaku nodded in agreement "I am also not worried about that, after all me and Minato had been best friend from the day we met."

Kakashi snorted as both parents looks at him curiously "you two are too optimistic for your own good" at their still confused gaze he continues "Sasuke is not exactly a happy child and you both know that."

"Sasuke was always a happy child, yes I agree that he had been rebellious for last few years but everyone goes through that phase once in a while" Fugaku said in a proud voice.

"Yes and he is also trying to change, he had spent yesterday whole day with me just like before and had also promised for today" Mikoto finished with a dreamy look "so I also think that they will get along pretty well."

"Whatever floats your boat" Kakashi said hiding a smirk behind his mask "but I still don't think they will get along."

Mikoto and Fugaku exchanged a worried glace with each other "why are you so confident about it?" Mikoto finally asked.

"Let's just say, it's just a hunch" Mikoto can see something dancing in his visible eye as Kakashi finally answered.

Before Mikoto can protest Sasuke enters the kitchen while rubbing his eyes and greeted everyone at the table.

"It's a bet then and I am not going to lose it; I trust my baby to be in his best behaviour when a new member comes to this family" she said in a dangerously low tone that only Fugaku and Kakashi can hear.

A shiver run down through Fugaku's spine at the voice and he wish Kakashi is not foolish enough to challenge that, no man can survive in front of his wife when she is like defending her boys. He slowly turned his gaze to Kakashi but only sighed as he saw his expression; he was practically smiling under his mask if the curve of his eye is any indication, maybe he is more idiotic that he had first thought him to be.

"Ok, it's a challenge then" Kakashi replied smiling in a low voice as to Sasuke can't hear who was sticking his head inside the fridge for sometime "but I will stick to my believe."

Mikoto only narrowed her eyes and stands up to walk towards Sasuke to greet him properly.

"id don't usually support Sasuke in his actions" Fugaku said taking a sip of his tea which was cold now; he grimaces his face and set the cup aside "but this time I agree with Mikoto."

"Only time will tell the fact" Kakashi said with underline amusement in his voice as he turned his eyes towards the pair standing in front of oven where Mikoto was cooing over Sasuke.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him once more and focus on his news paper grunting once under his breath. The rest of the day was spent peacefully in Uchiha household. Fugaku and Kakashi were busy with work for rest of the day and Sasuke and Mikoto were busy attending to the garden. The night rolled quickly and dinner was spent with little chattering and peaceful atmosphere.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it. What do you think?

This chapter was mainly family time and it was important to understand the characters and relations between them and their families. There was not much narusasu in this chapter as you all have expected and I can understand that you guys are disappointed but it was important to understand the characters and it will get better and you guys can guess what is coming next, right?

So, till then enjoy this chapter and please have patience; I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you again everyone for your support and I specially wanted to thanks yasumoni for your suggestion, I will consider it.

Please enjoy the ninth chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter – 9**

It is Monday morning and Sasuke was happy to start his second week of office. The last week he had spent some quality time with his family, specially his mother and now he wonders how much of family time he had missed for this past years but as he had again got that back he didn't plan to lose it anytime soon. Sasuke descended the stairs with this thought in his mind and comes to kitchen where his father and Kakashi are already seated and ready for office and his mother is serving breakfast.

"Ohayo" Sasuke greeted every one as he takes the seat beside his mother.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Mikoto greeted placing a small kiss on his son's cheek as Fugaku and Kakashi grunted the same.

"Sasuke we have an interview today and you have to be present at that" Fugaku said after a moment as he put the newspaper aside and proceeds with his food.

"Whose interview otou-san?" Sasuke asked after swallowing his food.

"If you remember we got an employee request from Hiashi for the project" Fugaku said and Sasuke nodded as he continues "we arranged a personal interview for him today to see his skills and as you will be the one to directly handle the project I want you to join us."

Sasuke simply nodded but a bubbling happiness was growing inside him, to see his father finally accepting his skills and giving him importance and as they finally finished their breakfast and leave for office the feeling was still there.

* * *

Naruto was running towards the subway station, he is late and if he let pass this train he wouldn't be able to be on time for his interview and he surely didn't want that; the train door closed as soon as he step inside it. Naruto sighed in relief and occupied the last vacant seat near the door, his bag on his lap. He tilts his head keeping it on the back of the seat as the events from the morning catch up to him.

He woke up late this morning as he missed the alarm and he was tired form yesterday's late night; they all had studied late last night and as he went for bed the group was still awake for last minute studies. He quickly got up and got ready as it was already eight and quickly had his breakfast of just a glass of juice. He went to the parking to see his car had vanished along with that group of brats from his home; he took a look at Konahamaru's car and saw it was puncture explaining why his car was not there. Seeing no other way and as it was already late he ran all the way to the station, where he got in a train and right now he is in the said train going towards his destination. He is going to kill that brat once he gets his hand on him tonight.

It was already nine thirty when he reached his destination and thankfully he is familiar with the surroundings so didn't have to ask for directions to Uchiha Corporation. He strengthens his clothes and schooled his features as he reached the front desk where a young receptionist was talking to lady in professional wear.

"Good morning" Naruto said in a polite tone as he reaches at the desk "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have an interview here today."

The two women turn towards the visitor and saw a gorgeous looking blond man standing there with a polite smile on his face; his unruly bright blond hair -striking at every direction- and his sparkling blue eyes reminding them of clear summer sky. He is wearing a light blue shirt which matches his eye colour completely along with black trousers; overall he is a very handsome man and the two girls instantly turned in to a puddle of goo.

The lady standing at the counter recovered first "with whom do you have interview with?" she asked with a polite smile of her own.

"I was told to meet Fugaku Uchiha as he will be the one to take my interview personally" Naruto said turning towards the lady standing beside him.

"So you are the one Uchiha san taking interview today" she said happily "pardon me Uzumaki-san, I didn't recognise you" she continued as she bowed deeply.

"No no, it's alright you don't have to be bothered by that" Naruto said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head "and please call me Naruto, I am not good with these formal stuff miss..."

"Maira" the lady said as she stands straight again "my name is Maira Aizawa; I am Uchiha-san's personal secretary" she said as she stretch her hand towards Naruto in greeting, as Naruto took her hand and shake it firmly she continues "please follow me he must be waiting for you."

As the pair walks away the girl at the desk watches their back with a dazed expression until they entered the lift and the door closed and once she is all alone she let out a squeal of delight and proceeds to inform her friends at the office to inform about the gorgeous young male; looks like they have already got their newest gossip to discuss over lunch.

* * *

Sasuke was looking over some paper works Neji had send him this morning when a knock came from his door followed by Kakashi.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go" Kakashi said as soon as he entered the room.

Sasuke nodded and advance to arrange the files properly; he was collecting the loose papers when Kakashi's impatient voice interrupt him again "Sasuke if you don't hurry up we are going to be late."

"Why are you so impatient Kakashi?" Sasuke asked furrowing his brows as he put the papers in an envelope "we still have fifteen minutes left for the interview" he continues once he checked the clock.

"I know that" Kakashi said schooling his features; he knew he was anxious but never thought Sasuke could catch it, that means it's showing all over his face "but what if he came early and Fugaku had already gone to the meeting room" Kakashi informed to get a reaction and he was satisfied to get it.

Sasuke quickly arranged all his work once hearing his father's name, if his father is already there then he absolutely doesn't wants to be late and disappoint his father.

"I am done, let's go" Sasuke said as he quickly followed Kakashi to the lift. The meeting in going to be in the presentation room at the top floor of the building, as the person is a graphic designer and he needs to present his works Hyuga-san had suggested them to arrange the meeting with projector.

Sasuke turns his gaze towards Kakashi to ask him something when he saw Kakashi drumming his finger lightly signalling he is restless about something; Sasuke furrowed his brow he had never seen Kakashi like this but as far as he knew Kakashi didn't have any reason to be concerned maybe it was some work. Sasuke shrug his shoulders and asked "employee life is on the other side of the hall, right?"

Kakashi turned his gaze to Sasuke as he nodded and noticed he was drumming his fingers a habit he use to do when he was anxious "yes, it is down the hall way to the right."

"I never had the chance to come to this floor" Sasuke said as they reached the top floor and the lift door opened.

"This floor is generally not used" Kakashi said as they walk towards the room "so; I am not surprise that you never came here before."

Sasuke saw his father sitting at the centre chair around the table as he enters the room. He walk around the table and sat on the chair to his father's left as Kakashi takes the right one, as soon as they seated properly Maira came into the room after a knock.

"Sir Uzumaki-san his here" she informed as she stand in front of them "should I bring his in?"

Fugaku settle his nerves before answering; he could feel his heart beating at rhythm inside his chest and he couldn't remember if he was this anxious about anything before.

"Yes, Maira; please bring him in" Fugaku said with a slight nod as his secretary left the room to bring the person he was waiting for the entire last week. His anxiety is increasing by every passing second and one look at Kakashi confirmed that he is also not any better.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside the room as Maira had asked him to; he opened his bag to double check everything and was satisfied to see that he didn't forget anything in his hectic; it was a good thing that he had arranged the bag early. Maira comes out of the room as he is closing the bag and looks up at the sound of the door.

"Uzumaki-san you can go in now" she said in a polite voice "they are expecting you."

"Please call me Naruto" he replied returning the smile politely "and thank you for your help."

Naruto put his hand on the handle after giving a polite nod to Maira and took a deep breath before opening it. He notices the three figures in the room and bowed politely even before looking at them.

"Ohayo mina-san" Naruto greeted without looking up "I am Naruto Uzumaki; I work..." before Naruto could continue he was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a distinctively familiar voice.

"What...what the hell" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his hand on the table startling everyone in the room with his outburst and continues "what are you doing here?"

Naruto raised his surprised eyes once he identify the voice and as he saw the person it belongs to, he narrowed his eyes before saying "what do you mean? And that's my line, why are you here?"

Sasuke's breath hitched as he once again lock eyes with those pools of blue but quickly control himself before he could drown in them and continues "well I am an Uchiha and I work here, I must inform you that before you waste your few remaining brain cells figuring that out, dobe."

"Then I must inform you that I am the candidate Hiashi-san has specifically requested for before you got a brain hemorrhage to process it into your brain, teme" Naruto said angrily, no angry is a small word for what he is feeling right now; he is furious; he never expected that teme to be here 'great, just great, my day officially turns from bad to worse. I should have denied this offer, never was ready for it in the first place' Naruto thought bitterly as he saw the said teme to open his mouth and he knew something nasty should come out of it and he was not let down.

"Well in that case I refuse to believe that an obnoxious person like you can offer anything useful to us and our company" Sasuke continues with a smirk "I don't think you have that capability in that little brain of yours."

Naruto's blood boils with anger, how can he judge him like that before knowing anything about him and who does he think he is? "if you judge people by looks then I think you should be at the cover page of some playboy magazine" Naruto smirk satisfied to see Sasuke's face became pink at the comparison, then he comment as an afterthought "pretty boy."

Now Sasuke was furious; how dare he say such a thing especially in front of his father that proves it this person had no modesty. He shouted at this and throws some more insults at him which Naruto was more than happy to return.

Fugaku was watching back and forth between them when a amuse snort from his right caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and fixed Kakashi with a hard gaze and dreaded the next words that came from his mouth.

"Well my hunches usually end on a high note" Kakashi said amusement dancing in his eyes and every part of him.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes in to slits as one more nasty comment from Sasuke hit his eardrums and Kakashi snorted under his breath again and didn't even have the decency to hide it. He would have loved nothing more than to strangle Kakashi for that comment and the satisfaction radiating from his in waves but right now he have more important matters in hand to handle, mainly stopping the pair of idiots at his other side from killing each other; he can deal with Kakashi later.

Fugaku cleared his throat loudly to catch attention of the said pair which he got immediately.

"Sasuke" Sasuke froze in his place as he heard his father's stern voice directed towards him; he slowly look down to his right to see his father watching him with a disapproving gaze "I believe I taught you better than to insulting our guest."

"Yes Sasuke, obviously you were taught better than this about how to act towards a visitor" Kakashi said butting in and Fugaku can tell just by his voice that he is enjoying the situation too much.

"I have met this dobe already" Sasuke said in his defence "and trust me when I tell you that he is an idiot who isn't even aware of his surroundings. So, how can he be the person whom Hyuga-san had sent?" he continues as he sat down in his chair.

Naruto was watching the exchange silently that teme opened his mouth again "you can't judge me and my work just because I had accidently spilled a cup of coffee on you teme" Naruto said defending himself "and I should have said sorry to you if you weren't so rude in the first place."

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer that when a light sigh from his right caught his attention "Sasuke is that right?" Fugaku asked exasperated as he got his son's attention he continues "you cause all these commotion this early in the morning just over a spilled cup of coffee? How childish can you be?"

Sasuke lower his head in humiliation as Fugaku continues "remember Sasuke accidents can happen by anyone and you are certainly not any different and I agree with Uzumaki-san on this, don't judge a person before you at least know him."

"I don't have the patience to know about this dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he turn his eyes towards Naruto and lock with his eyes again as he saw those sky blue eyes looking at him curiously; he cursed under his breath but Fugaku heard it any ways.

"What was that?" Fugaku said in a stern voice "can you repeat that again?"

"I said that I don't trust him" Sasuke continues looking back at his father "if you want you can proceed with the interview but I am not going to waste my time on a dobe like him."

"Hey who are you calling dobe again?" Naruto started but was stopped as Fugaku continues.

"Sasuke he was personally recommended by Hiashi and that is enough for me to at least give him a chance to show his abilities and not be a judgemental" his child doesn't need to know that there is an entire different story behind it and continues "and I want you to stay with us here for that."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto to see him smirking arrogantly at him and he made his decision.

"I am sorry otou-san but I can't obey your order this time" he said as he stood up again "I am not going to sit here and listen to this idiot blabbering about his work; I will do other works rather that wasting my time in this" Sasuke swiftly left the room after that closing the door behind him and cross the hall way with wide strides anger radiating from him in waves.

* * *

He knew that his father will take his head for his behaviour today but he can't literally kill his own son and if the extreme comes his mother will not let him do it, maybe he will be angry at him for days but his life is safe for now. He couldn't stand to sit in that room with that dobe in it, there was a feeling inside him that he couldn't decipher and decided it to be extreme dislike, so he had to leave. He entered the lift and thought of going outside for a walk at least that can help him to calm down a bit; he knew he had over reacted on the situation earlier but he couldn't control himself when he saw that infuriating bundle of sunshine earlier, of all the peoples he didn't even consider it will be that dobe to appear in front of him like that.

"Che, what an idiot" Sasuke murmured to himself as he walk towards the front desk anger still evident in his voice "I wish otou-san will throw him out of the office halfway through the meeting."

Sasuke heard hushed murmur as he neared the reception; there was a small group of girls talking in a group. He didn't give them any mind but as he come close he picked up some part of the conversation and stopped in his track to listen more carefully.

"You can't believe it" the girl at the centre said in a dreamy voice as she continues "he was soo handsome and polite and perfect."

"You are right" another girl to her left answered her posture somewhat unbiased but the small gleam in her eyes tells different story "I can't believe you, no man is that perfect."

"Yes Shina is right" another girl of the group said "even Sasuke-kun is a playboy and rude at sometimes and he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen."

Sasuke frown at this and proceed to listen to the conversation from the shadows

"I know but this guy was soo different" the girl from the earlier continues "he was tall, blond and you have to see his eyes, they are the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen" she took a deep breath and continues "and he was soo polite and his smile; it was the most charming of all. I wish he get the job here; so that I can have a night with him. He is like a walking sex god, hmmmm." The girl sighed dreamily as she finished her speech.

Sasuke twitch after hearing that 'that bitch; she was frowning all over me till yesterday and see her now comparing me to that dobe' Sasuke thought angrily as he strode towards the group; he was already irritated from before and on top of that how these sluts dare to talk about him like that.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked in a bitter tone as he reached them, his eyes narrowed after seeing their startled expression "I believe our company pay you for your work and not for wasting your time gossiping."

"Sasuke-san, we are soo sorry" the girl in the middle said as she bowed deeply and Sasuke fixed her with an icy gaze as she is the one to start all this and was satisfied to see her quivering under his presence "we were just discussing about things."

"If you all have enough time to discuss about boys then I believe you should instead do your work more sincerely" Sasuke continues without taking his gaze away from the girl.

The girls stare at him with wide eyes for a second then went to their own work after quickly apologising to him. Sasuke watched the receptionist with narrowed eyes for a moment "make sure this doesn't happen again or I will make sure that you are not here to distract other employees" he quickly turn around without waiting for a response.

He walk back towards the lift again, his earlier mood for a walk completely ruined so he decided to go back to his office for some peace of mind, as the lift ascended his thought got back to the events from earlier.

"That stupid dobe challenging me with that ridiculous blond hair, that...that stupid deep blue eyes and...and with that delicious tan" Sasuke murmured under his breath as he reached his floor and walk down the hall "he wants to challenge me, how dare he? If it is up to me I would have kissed him to yesterday and back and...wait...what?" Sasuke froze at the thought as he reached his office, his hand froze on the door handle.

He can feel his heart beating fast as he stand there for a moment like a statue unable to process anything; he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly opens his door as he stepped into his office "I seriously need some work to do and someone to fuck" Sasuke said to himself as he sat on his chair "this lack of work and sex is making my brain dull if those thoughts were any indication" Sasuke continues as he takes out the file he had kept aside before going to the meeting and started to work on them to distract himself from those thoughts and images of those ridiculous blue eyes.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke's back silently as he left the room; he was feeling sad that after all these years people still use to judge him before even trying to know about him but he was use to this treatment long ago so it didn't bother him that much anymore. Maybe he will need to take the matter in his hands again and that will not be good for the teme-a devious smirk form on his face- but for now he will leave it alone; he have more important matters to handle.

Naruto turn around to see Fugaku and Kakashi looking at each other, one is scowling and another is maybe smiling but he can't be sure for the mask. He can understand a silent argument is going on but he didn't want to butt in so he stood there awkwardly. They broke the contact after a moment and Fugaku sighed before he started to speak.

"Uzumaki-san, I am deeply sorry for my son's behaviour" Fugaku said in a low tone as he finally take a look at him properly "please have a seat."

"Please call me Naruto, sir; I don't get along with formal stuffs that well" he replied as he proceed towards the table and take the opposite chair "and there is no need for you to apologize; I think we started at a wrong foot and if I get the chance I would definitely like to fix it" he continues with a polite smile but inside his head he was mostly planning for the opposite.

"Very well then Naruto" Fugaku continues as he saw the small smile on his face "this is Kakashi Hatake, he is the GM of our company and he is also assisting in this project for which you have come today."

Naruto turns towards Kakashi with a bright smile; the man kind of intimidate him by his mysterious look and his face half covered but he knew that no one in this world can resist his Uzumaki charm and smile if he has any say in that "Hello sir, it's pleasure to meet you."

Kakashi was watching Naruto longingly from the moment he had saw him properly today; there is no doubt in his mind what so ever that this is the son of Minato and Kushina and also the brother he wanted and longed for soo long and one look at Fugaku tells him that he also doesn't have any more doubts of his own. He has the same bright blond hair and vibrant blue eyes just like his father and a personality to even rival his mother, if his argument with Sasuke earlier was any indication and now that he was sure Kakashi want nothing more than to just go over to him and hug him tight to never let go. So when Naruto smiled brightly at him after Fugaku introduce them he wasn't able to answer quickly, that smile reminded him soo mush of his adoptive father that it hurts.

Naruto's smile flatter for a second when he didn't get any response for a moment and Kakashi knew he have to react soon or he will lose his chance.

"It's nice to meet you too kiddo" Kakashi said smiling on his own and curving his eyes "I have heard a lot about you."

Naruto laugh happily at that, the sound is pleasant and tinkling in the ears of two occupants of the room as he continues "I am already starting to like you, you know" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "I guess I was wrong about this company, not everyone in here is uptight and serious."

Fugaku was watching the conversation with mild interest; he is the happiest man on earth now, he has got a part of his best friend back whom he had missed for soo long and this time he promise himself not to lose it ever again as long as he is alive. Fugaku's eyes narrowed at Naruto's last comment 'it looks like that Kakashi is already making an impression on the boy' he thought to himself as a conniving smile spread on his face 'in that case I can't sit still, after all we Uchiha's don't like to lose to anyone.'

Fugaku cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention as he said "it looks like our GM had made quite an impression on you already Naruto."

Naruto turned his focus away from Kakashi and smiled a little "yes sir, I like easygoing people like him, it's comfortable for me to be around those people."

"Then I think I will also have to change myself if I want you to like me" Fugaku replied with a teasing smile but Naruto caught it properly.

"I don't think so sir" Naruto continues his smile never wavering "I am great with authoritarian people also, you can ask Hiashi-san about the details" Naruto said chuckling lightly.

Fugaku raised a brow at this as he said "I think there is a back story behind that comment, so I would like to hold you on that offer" Fugaku said smiling slightly; it's a long time after he was feeling this light and happy that he wants to smile on his own without any commitment and he like it very much "now that all the pleasantries are over can we proceed with the work?"

Naruto sit straight at his seat in a perfect posture but smile still evident in his features as he nodded his agreement "yes sir please proceed."

Fugaku almost had half a mind to tell him to drop the formalities and call him by his name but it will be too much seeing he is company head and all; he will get there later so he continues after a moment "Hiashi had told me quite a lot about you and your talents and I think he had already brief you about the project and how important it is."

Naruto replied in a gentle voice "yes sir, Hiashi-san has informed me that it is a government project that our companies are doing in collaboration and I had also read the file related to this."

Fugaku nodded as he continues "so you know the basics I see, in that case tell me something about yourself first and we will proceed from there."

Naruto sat up straight in his chair "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." Fugaku's eyes widen at this 'now there is no doubt whatsoever' Fugaku thought to himself as he looked over Kakashi and saw the same happiness in his eyes he is feeling just now.

They turn back to Naruto as he continues in a professional voice oblivious to the thoughts of the older males "I have a master's degree in modern arts and graphic designing and I had done my schooling from Konoha Private Academy and then enrolled to Senju Arts Institute for the further studies."

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi said effectively stopping the boy; there is no need for him to testing Naruto anymore; he got what he needed and now the only thing he wants to hug the boy and keep him with himself , thought he look friendly enough and may be would appreciate a hug but he can't scare the boy; not yet "we have heard about your education and now we would like to see your works and share some of your experience with us" Kakashi looked at Fugaku for his approval and got his permission.

"Of course sir" Naruto said as he stood up from his chair with a polite smile and proceed towards the projector after taking a pen drive out of his bag "these are some of my works from my previous projects and my art school, as you know I didn't have much experience so there are not much to show to you" he continues as the set the pen drive and switched the projector on.

It took Naruto almost ten minutes to show them all the slides and explaining about them and buy the time the presentation was over both Fugaku and Kakashi were in awe. They have never seen any work like this outstanding and unique before and they instantly knew what Hiashi was taking about.

It took them some time to get back from their beautiful journey and as Naruto shut off the projector and collect the pen drive Kakashi was the first one to speak "that was amazing Naruto" his awe still evident in his voice.

Fugaku nodded his agreement "likewise Naruto, you have a very exceptional gift" one can easily feel the proud radiating from his voice "I am glad that Hiashi was thoughtful enough to recommend you and I am very happy to say that you will be the one to work on the designing of our project."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he smile sheepishly "nah, I am not that special" and Fugaku's breath caught for a moment to realise how much this boy reminded him of his best friend;- his bright blond hair, his smile, his sparkling blue eyes and even his habit to rub the back of his head- everything remind him of his best friend and suddenly he wanted soo bad the hug this boy and find that same comfort and sanctuary with in him which he had long lost and almost forgotten.

Kakashi was also not any better for his part. His heart had stopped for a second when he saw Naruto smiling like that and he thought his old sensei is standing in front of him again. He was able to bring his heart to function properly after a moment as the cause of his almost heart attack continues,

"You should see one of my friends paintings they are awesome" Naruto said bringing the two older men from their musings.

"There is no need for you to be modest Naruto" Kakashi said once he left little bit normal "your works are amazing and if I hadn't known any better than I wouldn't even believe that these works belong to a fresher."

"He is absolutely right" Fugaku said as he fills his lungs with air in a deep breath "and you will be the one to work on the designing department of this project" Fugaku said with finality in his tone "and if you may, can you give us a copy of some of your works, so we can discuss this over with our team."

Naruto nodded with a smile as he opens his bag and take out a file with his name written on it "this are the pictures of some of my works" he said as he handed the file over to Fugaku who quickly opens it Kakashi leaning beside him to take a look of them himself "I don't know if it is ok or not, I had a hunch that you are going to ask something about it so I picked up some random pictures and put them together."

Fugaku closed the file as he passes it over to Kakashi who set it aside "thank you Naruto, this will be enough" Fugaku said with a slight smile towards the young boy.

"So, is this mean I am hired?" Naruto asked awkwardly looking everywhere to avoid an eye contact.

"Of course you are" Fugaku smiled a little as Naruto beamed at him "I don't think we can get anyone more talented then you."

"Thank you soo much sir" Naruto said with a bow "if you don't mind can I leave now?" Naruto asked after he straightens up and checked the time.

Fugaku furrowed his brow at this; it is too soon for him to let Naruto go. As he was searching for an excuse to stop him for the day -or more exact for the whole life- when Kakashi's voice brought him out of his trouble.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Kakashi said as Fugaku choked on a relieved sigh; as Naruto hesitated he continues "it is almost lunch time and it will take you almost an hour to reach the Byakugan. So, I think it is best that you join us."

Naruto awkwardly scratched his cheek as he replied "actually, I really need to get back there as soon as possible today" Naruto said as he looked over them "my team didn't have any specific lunch time, that's the way we work I am also working on another project right now and it is very important that I finish it as soon as possible before this projects starts" he dropped his hand at side as he continues "and Neji will be waiting for me. I am really sorry" Naruto said as he bowed deeply in respect, hoping he hadn't offended one of the leading business tycoon of Japan.

But not known to him Fugaku was impressed in his part; there are not many people who had the guts to decline his offer for lunch. He was impressed to see the guts and dedication of the person who is going to be a family soon.

"There is no need to apologize Naruto" Fugaku said after a moment "I am very glad to see you this dedicated towards your work, there are not very genuine hard worker you can find these days" Kakashi turned towards him with accusing eyes at this but didn't said anything so he choose to ignore it as he continues "if it is soo important then you must go. I will take no offence for that."

Naruto smiled happily at him at this "Thank you sir" he then continues as an afterthought "do you think I can take you up on this offer any other time?" he asked sheepishly.

Fugaku lightly chuckled as he saw the happiness dancing in his eyes "Of course. I will be very glad." 'How can I ignore such a request when I myself want nothing more that to take this bay home and make him a family' Fugaku thought to himself as he saw Naruto to gather his things.

"I will be going now then" Naruto said as he got ready "I am very glad to meet you. See you later."

"We are glad to meet you too" Fugaku said as they stood up and shook Naruto's hand "we are looking forward to work with you."

"Thank you sir" Naruto left the room with a polite nod as Fugaku turns to Kakashi looking at him with unreadable expression.

"What?" Fugaku asked confused, unable to decipher the look Kakashi was giving him.

"Why did you let him go?" Kakashi asked in an accusatory childish tone and Fugaku almost laugh at that voice; it's a long time since he had heard that tone in his voice and it look like he is not the only one who is effected by Naruto.

He searched for an appropriate answer as Kakashi continues "you know if you wanted you could have stopped him" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that "but you didn't."

"Well I didn't want to force the boy for anything and intimidate him. Something tells me that he is a free spirit" Fugaku said as he takes the file Naruto has given them and hand it to Kakashi "give it to Sasuke for me" he ordered. He would have done that himself but he don't want to deal with his younger son's tantrum, at least not now.

"Why do I have to do it" Kakashi said with mild irritation in his voice, which tells Fugaku his thoughts are also not far behind from him.

"Well for starter you are working with him directly in this project" he replied in an amuse tone and continues "and I will give you a free pass to harass him as much as you want" Fugaku stops as he thought for a moment; if he give Kakashi a free pass to harass Sasuke then his son will surely go insane and as a father he can't do that to him own blood "for the day" he added as an afterthought.

This perked Kakashi's interest "ok, if you insist I will do it" and Fugaku sighed at the evil glint in his eyes he silently bid a sorry towards Sasuke and left the room with one final nod, heading towards his office.

Kakashi takes the file and walk towards Sasuke's office a slight smirk playing along his lips all the way.

* * *

Sasuke is playing games on his mobile when Kakashi found him in his office. He is still irritated because of the events earlier and that's why he had started to play games to take his mind off of work. After coming back to his cabin Sasuke tried to work on the files he had received earlier but images of those ridiculous bright blue eyes started to pop in his head until he gave up on the idea of working altogether. He hates those eyes with passion; they are always shining, always happy and even the colour of those orbs are soo infuriating. He can't understand how a person's eyes can be soo bright and full of happiness all the time and how can they be soo blue, just like clear summer sky.

Sasuke was destroying his opponent one by one in his rage when Kakashi found him still practically seething; he didn't even acknowledge him when he walks in to the office. Kakashi slowly walk in and drop the file on Sasuke's desk without saying anything.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he takes a sideways glance at the file but keep playing.

"Take a look at it" Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke intently for reaction and continues "it's Naruto's file. Fugaku asked him to leave it here for reference and he wants you to take a look at it, seeing as how you ditched the meeting."

Sasuke's fingers froze as soon as he heard that blond idiot's name; he looks at the file as feels his pulse rising again. He doesn't know why that idiot affects him that much. Sasuke ignore the file to concentrate on his game again but quickly ditched it as soon as loose the round; he cursed under his breath and finally look back to Kakashi after putting his phone aside.

"I don't need to look at it Kakashi" Sasuke said in an irritated voice "I don't want to do anything about that dobe."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi sighed; he hate it when Fugaku left him to deal with tantrum like this but then he remember the offer why he took it in the first place "Naruto has talent whether you acknowledge it or not it's your problem and Fugaku asked you to study the file and if you don't want to then take it up to him personally" at Sasuke's troubled expression he continues with a smirk "and by the way why are you even soo irritated in the first place?"

"I told you already that idiot didn't..." Sasuke started with a twitch in his eye but was quickly cut off as Kakashi finishes for him.

"Yeah yeah, I know that idiot didn't even know how to walk properly or something like that" Kakashi finishes as he turns his intense look at the boy and continues "you are never to react like this for a simple matter. It was just a simple coffee, why are you even making such a big fuss about that anyway?"

Sasuke hesitates for a moment; he himself didn't know why he was reacting this way and he knew Kakashi is right at some point. He opens his mouth to answer but doesn't find anything to counter with.

"Save it Sasuke, I don't need your excuses" Sasuke is saved from answering at Kakashi's voice "you should think of that answer yourself" Kakashi stands up as he continues "because you have to deal with him for quite long and if you have any problem take it up with your otou-san" he left the room with a wily smirk, leaving a more irritated Sasuke behind.

As Kakashi left the room Sasuke takes the file in his hand and watch it for a moment. He felt his heartbeat quickening and his eyes narrowed at the sensation, his grip on the file tightens. He takes a few calming breath and threw the file inside the last drawer of his desk and proceed back to his work.

"Like hell I will accept him; he ruined my reputation in front of my father" Sasuke murmured, though a small part at the back of his mind is telling him it was his fault but he pointedly ignore it "I swear when I get the chance I will kill him."

It doesn't matters how much his father asks him, he to refuse to look at the file and he refuse to acknowledge that infuriating dobe with that thought in his mind he started to demolish his opponents again with much more violence than before.

* * *

Naruto enters Byakugan Corporation and walks towards Hiashi's office after he put his bag at his table. He gently knocks on the door and quickly enters the room once he got the permission.

"Good afternoon oji-san, Neji" Naruto exclaimed once he enters the room and takes a chair -beside Neji who was already there- without waiting for permission.

"Don't call me that" Hiashi said but there was no bite in his tone as Naruto smiled brightly at the remark.

"So how was your meeting" Neji asked once the usual banter between his uncle and friend is over.

"Oh it was great" Naruto replied excitedly "Fugaku-san and Kakashi both were very understanding and kind towards me. People usually started to judge me without knowing my talent but they didn't. They sat there patiently throughout the meeting and listen to everything I have to say but that can also be because you recommended me" he finished looking towards Hiashi.

"That's good to hear but I don't think I did anything for them to recognise you" Hiashi said in a gentle tone as he continues "it is purely your own talent that they recognise."

"Have you met anyone else in the company?" Neji asked curious.

"No, I didn't" Naruto said shaking his head side by side "I was in a hurry and I even declined their lunch offer to come here."

Hiashi turn towards him in surprise as Neji finally hit him on head "you idiot."

"Hey don't call me that" at Naruto's protest he continues.

"Of course I will, sometimes you really act like one"

"What did I do this time?" Naruto asked confused a slight pout on his face.

"No one decline Fugaku Uchiha's lunch offer" this time it was Hiashi who answered "do you know people fight over to get this type of offer from Fugaku. He is one of the much respected noble of our country, not only because of his company but also because of his family name and power; he is current head of the famous Uchiha clan."

"I know that; I am not that oblivious" at Hiashi's doubtful look he continues "it's not like I dumped him or anything, my work is more important than anything and he said I can take him up to his offer whenever I want."

"He did?" Hiashi asked warily, as much as he knows Fugaku never gives anyone second chance, much less to a fresher.

Naruto nodded happily, his eyes closed "of course he did. What do you think I will lie to you?" Hiashi and Neji exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. Not getting any response Naruto opens his eyes and looks at them "you two are doubting me didn't you?"

"No Naruto, of course not" Neji replied hurriedly, of all his mischief Neji knew Naruto is not a liar, they were just worried about something else "we were just surprised, that's all."

"What is there to be surprised about?" Naruto asks looking suspiciously to them.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Hiashi said to ease the tension a little bit "now tell us the details of the meeting."

As Naruto tell them the details of everything they listen attentively. A slight frown is playing on Hiashi's face, as far as he knew Fugaku; he is never the one to open up like this to anyone and Kakashi is even worse. There is something that was probing him but he didn't know what, so he decided to keep it aside for now.

As Naruto finishes his story Hiashi said "that's good to hear that everything went fine, but I am little uncertain about something" Hiashi said with a frown.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"I am a little surprise that Sasuke wasn't in there with them. I thought he would be there, seeing that he will be the one to directly handle this project along with Neji" Hiashi finishes with a thoughtful voice.

"It also stuck odd with me" Neji comments after hearing everything.

"You are talking about the teme you mean" Naruto said with a snigger "oh, he was there, believe me; at least at first he was" he finishes amusement dripping down his every tone.

As Hiashi and Neji turn their curious eyes towards him he continues "he blow out as soon as he saw me and left the room even Fugaku-san asked him not to" Naruto continues in satisfied tone as he saw surprise in both pair of eyes "I would have loved to see what he did with his son for behaving like a jerk; though I must say I was really surprise to see him there this morning."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes a little as Neji sighed deeply and said "I am sorry Naruto, I didn't knew it will be this bad. If I had the slightest idea I would have informed you earlier but I don't think you are surprise to know that me and Sasuke will be the one handling the project."

"I had a hunch about that when oji-san asked me to collect the project file from you and you don't have to be sorry" Naruto said in a light tone then he continues his voice suddenly become playful "now that we all are working in the same project I am sure that teme will also get use to me very soon and if he doesn't I'll make him, something tells me I will have quite the fun in that process" Naruto smiled one of his sideways smirk and suddenly both Neji and Hiashi feels sorry for the little Uchiha and trust me when I say this; it's not often when Hiashi feels sorry for anyone.

Neji cleared his throat after a moment "ok, if the discussion about the meeting is over, Naruto i want you to come with me. We should finish our work as soon as possible" with that said Neji stands up and with one final greeting to his uncle left the room followed by Naruto who shouted his greeting over his shoulder as usual.

Hiashi shakes his head as soon as the pair disappeared and silently prayed to god that Naruto could keep himself in line with his pranks or he would have much more to deal wilh Fugaku than he is willing to.

* * *

Fugaku exited the office a little late; he had already got a call from Mikoto and he knew if he didn't hurry now he will face the consequences. His wife is hysterical today to listen about everything that happened and he is sure by now she is probably pacing around the front door and living room in wait of him.

This brings a slight smile on his face as he drives down the almost empty road and his mind drifted to the boy earlier. Naruto has come into their dull life like a gush of fresh air, just like once his father had come and flooded his dark life with radiance. Today seeing that part of his dear friend has stirred so many emotions inside him; he would have like nothing more than to just bring the boy home with him but he didn't want to overwhelm Naruto. He knew the boy had been alone for his entire life and this sudden change of events can be a little problematic for him to adjust, that's why first he want Naruto to adjust and get use to them then he will tell him everything.

Fugaku notices that he is on their street and few moments later Fugaku was pulling in the driveway of Uchiha mansion, and as he thought as soon as he step out from the car the main door flew open and there stood his lovely wife a frown in her face but her posture equally collected.

"You are late" came the threat in a low voice as soon as he steps into the house.

Fugaku removed his shoes as he steps into the living room handling his bag to his wife's waiting hand "I am sorry dear, there were some paperwork I needed to finish today, you know the pressure we are in because if Itachi's absence" he leans down and place a small kiss on her cheek as he continues "think you can forgive me this time?" at Mikoto's sceptical look he added "please."

Mikoto leans into him as said "ok, now go and freshen up. Dinner is ready."

Fugaku comes to dinner table after half an hour and saw Mikoto waiting for him. He takes his seat and look around.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku asked once he surveys the room; he knows he wasn't that late for the dinner, they usually eat dinner at this time so his younger son's absence stuck him little awkward.

"He came little earlier and went to his room straight, hasn't come out since" Mikoto said little worried "had anything happened in office? He seemed grumpier."

Fugaku left an exasperated sigh "he got into a fight today..."

"What?" Mikoto asked; her voice holding a tone of disbelieve "with whom? And why would he fight with anyone not at least in the company"

Fugaku groan "he got into a fight with Naruto" at Mikoto's surprised look he continues "apparently they had met somewhere earlier and didn't start on the right foot. So, when Sasuke saw him this morning he explode as usual; I tried to control the situation but he left the meeting without saying anything" Fugaku finished as he slumped into the chair.

Mikoto stayed silent for a moment then asked "did you know why they argued in the first place?"

Fugaku frowned a little at the question as he answers "Naruto had accidently spilled some coffee over Sasuke when they first met."

"I don't believe that" Mikoto said in a straight tone when Fugaku looked at her she continues "I know Sasuke to be little impatient but he will never cause a scene just because of that, and on top of that in front of you. No way. He will never do anything to embarrass himself in front of you." She stopped for a minute then continues in a thoughtful tone "there must be more to it."

"Apparently we were wrong about him. He can create a scene whenever he wants" Fugaku said in a slight irritated tone "and there is nothing more to it. Sasuke said so himself."

"I can't say for sure" Mikoto said in the same thoughtful tone like earlier "I really think..."

"Mikoto I know you love him, I also do" Fugaku said in a gentle voice but his tone changed quickly as he continues "but when he is wrong he is wrong. You can't defend him for everything he does wrong" Fugaku ran his fingers through his hair "I was soo embarrassed in front of Naruto because of him today. I really had thought that they will get along."

Mikoto gently put a hand on his shoulder after she serves the food to him "it will get better" as Fugaku turns his defeated eyes towards her she continues with a smile "really, trust me. They will become best friends before you even know about it."

Fugaku turns his disbelieving eyes towards her "Mikoto I don't think that will ever happen, you can only say that because you haven't saw them fighting earlier; they are fighting like cat and dog, calling each other names and all. They will never get along" Fugaku said as he started with his meal.

Mikoto sighed but didn't argue back "how was the meeting and what about Naruto? Is he really the one?"

A gentle smile passes through Fugaku's lips as he answered "yes, he is. He definitely is, an exact replica of Minato" Fugaku paused for a moment then continues "thought I cannot say the same about his personality; he can rival even his mother in that."

Mikoto chuckled a little "I see you had a great time today."

"Yes we really did" Fugaku said his mood lifting a little "he really has talent in what he does."

"Well I never had any doubt about his talent" Mikoto said in a gentle tone "then I guess he is working in the project" at Fugaku's affirmative nod she continues in as excited voice "oh Fugaku, you must bring him home some day. I am dying to see him and after hearing everything I also can't wait for him to join the family."

"I offered him to have lunch with us but he declined politely saying that he need to get back to finish some project he is right now busy with" Fugaku said with a smile and a small sigh "I liked that attitude of his unlike that delinquent son of mine."

"That's a great idea" Mikoto stated excited "invite him for dinner one day. Then we all can get to know him and I think that will help Sasuke and Naruto to get closer."

"What a wishful thinking" Fugaku commented absentmindedly which earns him an elbow on his stomach.

"Don't say like that" Mikoto said with a frown "I bet Kakashi was happy today but I am not gonna let him win. No member of my family will spend rest of their day fighting."

"That smug bastard" Fugaku said as he stabbed his steak a little bit forcefully after hearing Kakashi's name "he was smirking all the time they were fighting, he didn't even tried to stop them once. He was enjoying the show" Fugaku's eyes narrowed as he remember the morning event.

"Don't worry dear" Mikoto said as she collects their plates "they will get over it, I trust both of them" she left with a small smile as Fugaku walks towards their room.

He lays on the bed and thought about the earlier event; he didn't know how Mikoto can be so optimistic but he will trust his wife as always. After sometime Mikoto join him and they both drifted into a peaceful slumber dreaming of their happy future ahead.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N:** So tell me how you like it.

Sorry I was little late to post this chapter. The Uchiha's finally meets Naruto, I tried my best to make it as good as possible and trust me when I say it was not an easy task. Soon Naruto will meet his mother figure; I bet you all are excited about it. So please bear with me and tell me your opinion on this chapter.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone how are you guys? I hope you are all ok and were waiting for this update. Thank you all for your review and support again. Here is the tenth chapter for you. Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter – 10**

Next morning Sasuke woke up at the shrill ring of his alarm going off with slight headache; he was up late last night pondering over the day's events and skipping dinner in the process was not a very good idea, but he was irritated and didn't wanted to face his father to start an argument with him when their relation is just coming to track. So, he had decided to lock himself up in his room and find a solution of the problem on his own, but no matter what he came up with nothing worked except admitting defeat and accepting that blond moron for the project. He knew his father and once he had taken a decision it's very rare that he change it; Sasuke had thought of taking a chance and talk with his father but he knew it will just be his waste of time and energy. That's why he was up late despite having come home earlier and now he has this wonderful headache.

Sasuke groan as he opens his eyes and sits up. He walk to the window and removed the curtains but instead of a bright sunny day he is greeted with a cloudy once; the sky was grey and it was drizzling outside which did nothing to brighten his already dull mood. Sasuke frowns at the unseasonal rain and wished it was sunny outside which thought in turn attack him with image of vivid blond hair and shiny blue eyes. He growl under his breath and stopped to his bathroom; he need to calm down and face his father now, it will not do him any good if he avoid him any longer after their argument yesterday. He saw his father already at the table when he finally comes down for breakfast and his mother was by his side.

"Ohayo otou-san, okaa-san" he softly greeted to taste his waters as he takes his seat.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Mikoto greeted back with mild smile and passes Sasuke's plate to him.

Sasuke turns towards his father who just grunted behind the paper in response. He resists the urge to sigh; he knew it was his fault for making his father angry and he is prepare to deal with the consequences; so he was little taken aback when his father broke the silence after a moment.

"Sasuke" Fugaku said after receiving a hard poke from Mikoto under the table for the lack of his response and an evil eye "have you read the file I sent to you yesterday?"

Now Sasuke was feeling nervous; he knew where this conversation is going and he dreaded it with all his heart but he didn't want to get into a fight with his father this early in the morning so he replied in an even tone "no otou-san."

"Why not?" Fugaku asked with slight frown in his brow; thought he trusts Kakashi with his works but there is always a chance for him to slip his responsibilities, so he asked his next question to make sure "haven't Kakashi gave you the file I sent for you?"

"Yes father he did" Sasuke answered in a soft voice knowing the next talk ahead is not good for him.

"Then can you tell me why didn't you read it?" Fugaku asked irritated as he sip at his tea and turns towards Mikoto who was glaring at him; he sighed at Sasuke's lack of response and continues "Sasuke, it was very unprofessional of you to leave the meeting yesterday and I think you realise that, right?"

As Sasuke nodded Fugaku continues "I don't know what problem you have with Naruto but take a look at the file Sasuke you will realise you are wrong about him."

"I don't have any problem with him otou-san" Sasuke said softly "except that he is an idiot" he continues with a groan.

Mikoto chuckled softly as Fugaku groan at his son's response "Sasuke you two are going to work on the same project for a long time so suck up whatever problem you have with him and he seemed as an understanding person to me, try to get to know him and keep your anger in check. Do you understand?"

As Sasuke opens his mouth to argue this time Mikoto continues in a gentle voice "I don't want any more excuses Sasuke; try to adjust and get to know him. Sometimes people are not like what they seem; maybe he has his fair share of problems to face. You don't know anything about him so you can't judge him on basis of an accident."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head as he proceeds with his food. His father and mother had a point he know that, but he lost his cool whenever he meets with that infuriating blond. 'Maybe I was little harsh yesterday, I should give that dobe a chance' he thought as he said "I understand otou-san" he continues aster a thought "I have to meet with Neji and I will ask him to bring him for our next meeting and try to apologise to him for my behaviour."

"It's good to hear Sasuke" Fugaku said with "I trust you to solve this problem on your own" he continues with a slight smile.

Sasuke nodded as he finishes his food and they both stood up and walk towards the door after wishing Mikoto good bye for the day.

* * *

Naruto meets Neji at the front as he enters the company; they discussed about the project they are working on as they walk through the hallway towards their team room.

"Ohayo" Naruto said excited as soon as he enters the room.

"Ohayo" everyone greeted back as soon the spotted their bundle of energy.

As soon as Naruto fully enters the room he received several hugs in the process.

"Naruto it's good to see you back" a girl with long blond hair and pale blue eyes greeted him with a tight hug.

"Ino, it's good to be back" Naruto said as he returns the hug and leans into the gentle touch "I missed you."

Ino is one of the first women he had associated and over the years she has became a very good friend to him, and with her blond hair and blue eyes they really do look alike. At first Ino use to avoid him much like other kids but her gentle and kind nature allows her to befriend him one fine autumn morning when he was roaming around the back hills of the town and she was there to pick some rare flowers. Yamanaka's are into flower business for many generations and the top flower suppliers to the whole country and outside world, there are not any flowers that they can't export. From young age Ino started to help with their company and now she knows everything one can know about flowers.

That day Ino saw him walking through the fields alone. He use to think that she hates him much like others so he decided to get away when Ino approaches him and befriend him. He learned that she is different from other peoples and kind, she offered him to come with her to her house which he declined at first but when she assured him that her parents are not going to judge him, he hesitantly accepted and true to her words he was not judge and easily accepted him. He later met the rest of her friends -Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji- and quickly joins the group. Choji is a famous chef now and the rest of the two work with them in the same company.

Naruto smiles a little as he remembers the past and takes his seat beside Ino where she had guided him when a sharp pain tore through his back.

"Hey fox-boy it's good to see you came back safely to us" a boy with shaggy brown hair and red triangle tattoos on his face said, who is the reason of the sharp pain on his back.

"It's good to see you didn't die in a dumpster while I was away dog-breath" Naruto said turning his head back and fixing his enemy with hard stare "I would have hate it if you had gone missing while I was not here to help you."

"Ha ha ha, very smart idiot. Did they give you a brain treatment while you were there" the brown haired boy said in a mocking tone "looks like you got some extra bite in you now."

"No but looks like they got the rest remaining brain cells from your brain while I was gone" Naruto said with a small smirk; he always know how to get raise from this guy "at this rate Hinata-chan will never even look at you, tsk tsk."

"Why you little brat. I will kill..." before he could jump on Naruto he was held back by his collar.

"Kiba stop it" Ino said in an irritated voice "there is no need for you to be angry. If you can't get him back don't even start a fight with Naruto" she continues while Kiba was still thrashing in her hold.

"This is soo troublesome" said a bored voice from a chair; a boy with spiky pony tail said, he already seems half asleep "why you guys have to be so damn noisy this early in the morning and Kiba you are too much of an headache."

"Shut up Shikamaru" Kiba said turning to him "everything is troublesome for you and it's already ten now why are you sleeping now?"

"Pipe it down you savage" Ino said knocking him over the head while she let her hold loose on his collar "you are the one who started the whole commotion with Naruto, don't irritate him he just came back from an important journey."

Neji's phone rings while he was watching all the commotion silently from the doorway -he didn't even get the chance to fully enter the room before all this started- and wishing at least once his team members starts the day properly, not like a bunch of wild animals. He takes his phone out and sees it is Sasuke calling him; he takes a quick glace around the room and seeing no hope for his team to settle anytime soon, left the room.

"Why are you always defending the fox-boy Ino" Kiba said in a loud tone "is he you r boyfriend or something?"

"Why dog-breath are you jealous?" Naruto said smirking while putting his hand around Ino "that this lovely lady is with me not you."

"Huh, like hell I would be" Kiba said turning sideways as Shikamaru groan and went back to his much needed sleep "Hinata-san is way prettier than this flower stick" as soon as he finished the sentence Kiba feels a wave of killing aura coming towards him and he broke into sweat.

"What did you just say to me Kiba?" Ino asked in a slow voice that sends shiver down through everyone's spine "can you repeat that again?"

"Uuh...mmmm...I...Ino. I...I didn't mean it like that" Kiba replied in a shaky voice mean while Naruto was laughing his ass off at the situation and Shikamaru is still sleeping.

When Neji comes back after five minutes he looked around the room and saw a laughing Naruto, a fuming Ino, a thoroughly beaten Kiba -with black eye and all- and a still sleeping Shikamaru occupying four chairs of the room. He shook his head gently and takes his chair at the head of the table, on his left was Shikamaru and Kiba, and on his right a laughing Naruto and Ino, her fist still clenched on the table.

"Why don't you guys at least try to start the day in a decent way?" Neji asked once he was settled.

"But Neji this is the best way to start a day" Naruto said still snorting under his breath "this is soo energetic and fun."

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you want yourself in one piece at the end of the day, I suggest you to shut up" before Neji could say anything Ino cut in.

"Your wish is my command princess" Naruto said as he turns towards her and softly takes her hand as he continues "I will do whatever you say, even jumping from this table and take my own life if you wish."

This brought a small smile on her face as she continues "you are such an idiot" Ino said slapping him slightly on the arm but there was no harshness to it.

"But you love me anyways" Naruto replied with a cheeky smile.

Neji clears his throat as Ino smiles at the comment and the mood of the room brighten up "good, now that we are finish with our morning routine we need to dis..."

The door of the room bang opened before Neji could finish his sentence and two figures stood there one a girl wearing jeans and Chinese style top, her hair tied in two buns above her head and another one boy clad in a green suit with bowl cut black hair and perfectly round black eyes.

"We are soo sorry for our tardiness on this youthful day my youthful companions" the boy in green suit exclaimed as they enters the room.

"Lee, you are being over dramatic again" the girl with bun said in an annoyed tone as she takes her seat beside Ino and greeted everyone with a nod.

"But Tenten, it was our fault for showing up late and we should apologise properly"

"Lee, it's alright" Neji said with a sigh 'why did I have to be one to lead this bunch of nuisance' he thought but soon remember that despite their behaviour they are the best in what they do "no need to worry about that, take a seat so that we can finally start the meeting."

"Oh yes, of course Neji, please pardon my interruption" lee bowed deeply and takes a seat beside Kiba who was feeling little better now, seeing that he is now slumping in his chair rather than half draped over the table.

"If we are all over with our interruptions now, shall we start discussing about the project?" Neji asked and as a result he gets several nods and a "yes Neji, we are beaming with youthful energy this morning."

"All right then, let's discuss about our ongoing project now and later I will tell you about our new ones" this caught everyone's attention as Neji takes out a file from his bag.

"What new project?" Tenten asked curious.

"We are doing it in collaboration with Uchiha Corporation; I will give you the details later" Neji said as he opens the file.

"This sounds interesting" Ino said her earlier temper now receding "can we discuss about that now?"

"No, not now" Neji said "first of all we need Sai for that, who is busy right now and not be available till afternoon and secondly Sasuke had called me earlier to inform that he will be coming down here to discuss something over."

"Sasuke, you mean Sasuke Uchiha, the young heir of Uchiha's?" Ino asked curious.

"Yes, that's the one" Naruto replied this time "but don't get soo excited, he is a total teme."

"I am not getting excited" Ino huffed under her breath "I got over that crush a long time ago."

"Yeah... That remind me you had a huge crush over that guy in our college days" Tenten replied smiling a teasing smile from side.

"Hey, I didn't have a crush on him, I just appreciated his looks" Ino protested embarrassed.

"I can support you in that" Tenten replied "Uchiha's are all handsome."

"I don't see what you guys see in that teme" Naruto grumbled under his breath which earns him groans from the other boys in the room "I personally think he is just a pretty princess, I can't even get past the idea that I have to work with him of all people."

"Yeah... he is right you know" Kiba stated but soon closes his mouth as he receives a glare from Ino.

"Naruto don't insult him when you don't even know the guy" Tenten said.

"Don't worry, I am not the one to judge people without knowing them; you guys should know that of all the people" Naruto replied little irritated "I have met him and let me tell you the only thing that guy has to go with is his good looks, which is somewhat girly if you ask me" he continues which earns him protest from both girls.

Neji sighed; this conversation is going nowhere. He has to take the matter in his own hand; he knew Naruto and Sasuke didn't start in the right foot but they have to get along if they want to work together peacefully. He cleared his throat as he speaks "can we stop this useless conversation now?" Neji said with an irritated voice and once he gets the attention of everyone he continues "we will be discussing about an important project, so it will be very helpful is you girls don't jump on him at the first sight" he turns his narrowed gaze towards Tenten then fixed Naruto with a stern look once he is sure the girls gets his point "and Naruto no fighting" as Naruto opens his mouth he quickly continues "please, you know how important this is for both the companies and we all need to work together with is impossible if you two are always fighting" Neji watches Naruto as he didn't tried to argue back and continues in a gentle but firm voice "did I make myself clear?"

"I know that Neji" Naruto said once Neji is finished "but it is not me who started the fight in the first place" as Neji narrows his eyes he continues hastily "yeah I know it was somewhat my fault but he was also not subtle about it and when I went to their office yesterday he was rude and didn't even stay there for the meeting. What do you expect me to do now Neji?"

"If that's true then I think Naruto has a point to hate him" Tenten stated her opinion once Naruto was finished.

"I also support Tenten in this" Ino said, her earlier dreamy look fading from her eyes "we knew Naruto can be idiot sometimes" at Naruto's protest at the comment she continues "but he means no harm to anyone and if Sasuke has done that then I must admit it was completely wrong of him."

"Well coming from Ino it is a huge thing" Kiba commented after his long silence still wary of the blonde girl "but I completely support Naruto in this. That was really not very professional in that Uchiha's part."

"I also support Naruto-kun completely with all my youthfulness" Lee said enthusiastically once he heard everything.

Neji sighs exasperated; his team is soo handful and now the situation is getting even worse they all are starting to judge Sasuke, he have to stop it "look guys I know it was not very professional of him to abundant the meeting like that just because he had some grudge against Naruto" Neji started as he look at everyone then continues "but he is also new to the corporate world, so you also have to give the guy sometime to adjust with that; you know what I mean and I want Naruto to start with it" he fixed Naruto with a look and said "two are the one who has problem and I know you have it within you to adjust with everyone. That's why I am asking you to give him another chance."

Everyone stare at Naruto as he keeps his silence and didn't said anything for sometime then he continues "I can understand your point Neji but I am not sure but I will try"

Neji sighs in relief as he said "that's enough for me" he smiles a little then continues "now shall we start with the meeting?" as he receives several nods the proceeds with the meeting.

* * *

It took the better part of the morning to discuss about the ongoing project and as it was already nearing lunch time Neji decided to take break.

"Ok guys, this is all for today" Neji said as he arrange the papers and gather his files "let's take a break" he watched the time as he continues "Sasuke will be here soon, so let's have lunch while we can."

"Yeeppiee... ramen time" Naruto said excited as soon as Neji finished "I was soo hungry my brain was almost shutting down."

"What's new in that, you are always hungry" Ino comments from beside as she too stands up to join everyone "and how can you eat that unhealthy food anyway?"

"Hey, don't insult my ramen" Naruto protested loudly as they walk through the door "it's the best food one has ever created in the whole universe."

"Ramen is good but my curry of life is the best thing to hold your youthful appearance for a long time" Lee joins the conversation enthusiastically.

"Like hell it is, it can take anyone's life if they eat it without any caution" Kiba butt in before Naruto could protest.

"Thanks Kiba, I knew I can trust you" Naruto said happily as he put a hand around the brunet's shoulder "you are truly my best friend."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself" Kiba said with a smirk "my beef jerky is way tastier than any of your lame foods."

"How dare you call my ramen lame?" Naruto protested in an angry voice.

"I will call ramen lame as much as I can" Kiba said turning towards him as they enters the cafeteria.

"Guy's you are creating a scene again" Ino said irritated as all heads turns to their group as soon as they enters the place.

"Yes Ino is right, we shouldn't create a scene here" Lee said in a high voice "let's fight for the honour of our favourite foods somewhere else."

As soon as Lee finishes the sentence he is hold in a choke hold by Tenten "shut up Lee, you are worse that these two idiots here, what are you thinking proposing a bizarre thing like that" she as trying to squeeze the life out of the poor boy "and you two" Naruto and Kiba takes couple of steps back as she turn her eyes to them "if you dare to think off going through his plan I will personally make curry out of you. Do you understand?"

Naruto and Kiba gulped hard and nodded vigorously as they are still shaking "ye...yes ma...mam, of course, we understand" they said in a shaky voice as they saw Lee slowly turning green.

"Ummm, Tenten, don't you think you should let him go now?" Naruto said pointing towards Lee who was almost verge of passing out.

"Oh, my bad" Tenten said as she drop the poor boy and host his up with his collar "let's go guys, I am feeling hungry now after all that commotion" she continues as she drags a still disoriented Lee, rest off the group quickly following.

Sasuke is driving towards the Byakugan Corp. for his meeting with the team. Neji had told him earlier that the candidates selected are all available for today and it will be a good idea for him to get to know them. He thought about the team and his mind swiftly drifted off to the blond annoyance, he groans under his breath as he stops at a signal.

He promised his father that he will be polite next time he meet the headache but he himself is not sure about it now, there is something about the blond that trick him off every time he meets him. Sasuke checks the time and sees that it is lunchtime already; he stops his car at a decent looking roadside restaurant and walk in, as he orders his food and sits on a table at the corner. As his food arrives his mind again drifted to the meeting he is going for and its occupants; he knew he should have look over everyone's profile once again before he left the office but now he didn't have any other way, he have to wait to meet all of them and know about their abilities.

The group is almost finish with lunch when Neji decided to speak "Naruto" he said in a gentle voice, as he gets said boys attention he checks the time and continues "I want you to find Sai and bring him to our meeting room once our lunch is over. If I know correctly he is already free, give him some time to have lunch then escort him to the room."

"Why do I have to do that?" Naruto whine eating happily from his forth bowl of ramen.

"Because you are probably the only one whom he will not give any hard time" Neji replies casually "though I have already informed him."

"Neji I think you mean to say the opposite, right?" Ino asked in a questioning tone "they usually argue when they are together."

"No, I mean what I said" he replied casually then watches Naruto from the corner of his eyes and continues with a smirk on his face "besides it's only a lover's quarrel; Sai like Naruto too much to ever really fight with him."

This comment causes Naruto to choke on his noodles and everyone to laugh out loud even Shikamaru was chuckling under his breath.

"Shut up Neji" Naruto replied once he composes himself, slight blush on his cheeks "you know I don't have any such feelings about him, we are just good friends."

"You can say that all you want Naruto" Kiba replied patting his back and still laughing hard.

"Shut your mouth dog breath or I will shut it for you" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Oh, Naruto but he is right you know" Ino said smiling at the pouting face she received "he is trying his best to woo your heart since...ummm..."

"Since forever I guess" Tenten finishes for her as she smirks at the still blushing boy "I think you should give him a chance."

"Tenten is right you know" Neji said supporting the fact "you two get along pretty well and he is a decent guy."

"Yeah, he is decent" Naruto replied grumpily "whenever he is not commenting on any of my body parts" this cause another round of laughter to go on.

"And whenever he is not trying to grope you" Kiba said still laughing.

Naruto groan as he buried his face in table sliding his finished bowl away "please guys, can we drop this topic for now?" he mumbles into the table.

"Why Naruto?" Ino said in a teasing tone "I think you like all that attention, after all you are an attention seeker."

Naruto raise his head a bit and glare at the girl next to him "don't make me open my mouth Ino" he replied in a serious tone "or you are gonna regret it."

This makes Ino to shut up instantly and everyone to look at the pair with questioning eyes.

Naruto sits up straight as he slide s hand over the girl beside him as he continues "don't worry dear it's not like I will let anything slip intentionally."

Ino swats the hand from her shoulder as she replied "you better not be" she turns to glare at the boy as she continues "or I will kill you personally."

"Nah, you can't do that" Naruto answers in a dismissive tone "you love me too much to such a horrible thing to me."

"If your banter is finished can we go now? I think it's time" this time it is Shikamaru who interrupt the conversation, which earns him surprise look from everyone "what?" he continues irritably.

"This is the first time I have seen you interested for well... well like anything" Ino said "is there a reason behind that?"

"You do many things without reason" he replied as he stands up "why do I have to give one? Shall we go now?"

"He is right we should go now" Neji said while standing up too "you guys go ahead and I will escort Sasuke to the room, he doesn't know his way around here and Naruto..." he pauses for a moment and continues in a serious voice "go get Sai and no excuses."

"Yes sir, as you wish" Naruto replied in a playful tone as Neji shakes his head and left the room rest of the group quickly followed behind.

* * *

Sasuke meets Neji at the lower reception of the Byakugan Corp. He quickly checks the watch and sees that he is in time they exchange greetings as Neji ask him to follow.

"I hope your drive was all right" Neji asked to start simple conversation.

"Yes, it was pleasant" Sasuke replied politely as they walk in the lift.

"That's good to hear" Neji replied with a polite smile "my team is very eager to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet your team" Sasuke state as they exit the elevator and walk down the hall way "after all we all are going to work together. Have you given them the details of the project?"

"No, not yet" Neji replies shaking his head a bit "I was hoping to give it out together with you, that way we can cover up all the points if any of us miss something. Except Naruto no one knows any details about the project."

"I see" Sasuke's heart skip a bit hearing that name; he quickly narrows his eyes to control the situation.

"Sasuke I have heard what happened yesterday" Neji said catching a sideway glance at Sasuke as he continues "Naruto is somewhat upset about the situation."

"It's not my fault if that dobe can't handle criticism" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Sasuke" Neji said in a straight voice as he stops abruptly as Sasuke turns around in surprise he continues "I don't think you are being fair to him. I have heard the whole situation and I don't think this time it was his fault, from what I have gathered you were the one to insult him this time" Neji said in a simple tone but his eyes shows hardness that can only be possible when someone is defending the person close to them.

Sasuke sighs at the look; he didn't came here today to argue with that dobe further, so it will do him no good to make such off handed comment "I am sorry if I offended you, but I didn't meant it like that. I am sorry."

"It will be good for you to not really mean that" Neji said as he starts to walk beside Sasuke again "he is a valuable member of my team and this company, and he is also a very close friend of ours. If you start to fight then I am afraid I will have nothing to do if my team decide to disregard you and that will not be good for the project. I think you know that" Neji finishes as he comes to a halt at the front of a door.

As Sasuke nodded his understanding he continues with a smile "do you remember this room?"

"This is the room you brought me that day I think" Sasuke replies with a frown.

"That's right; your observation power is pretty sharp. This is my team room and my team is inside. Are you ready to meet them?" Neji asked as he keeps his hand on the handle as Sasuke nodded his approval he pushes the door open.

Sasuke enters the room and sees five people occupying the chairs around the table. He quickly scans the room; there are three boys and two girls in there and as soon as they enters the room they looks up at him with polite smile on their faces; but Sasuke feels somewhat disappointed as he doesn't see the blond moron anywhere, as he is going to ask Neji about that he is interrupted by the girl with bleach blond hair.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha" the girl in blond hair said excitedly as she continues "I am Ino Yamanaka; it's nice to meet you."

'Geez, another fan girl and on top of that blond again, there couldn't be any worst combination that that' Sasuke thought with a frown after giving his typical "Hn" in response; 'but her blond is not as bright as that baka's' he thought as he takes his seat at Neji's right, where he is mentioned to.

"Geez, you really are antisocial" Ino exclaimed as she didn't get any response for her hearty welcome "Naruto was right after all."

Sasuke's eye twitch at that; 'that moron, how dare he comment like that about me? I am going to kill him for that' he thought angrily as he desperately tries to hold back his anger and clenching his fist.

"Ino, shut up" the bored looking guy with spiky ponytail who appeared to be half asleep earlier replies with a groan "you are not making the situation any better."

"Shikamaru, you don't have to tell me what to do and what not" Ino said irritated "and why are you even being this talkative today? You hardly react on anything."

"Ino-san it is not polite to shout when we have a new youthful guest among us" Lee said enthusiastically which earns him a punch from Tenten.

"Shut up Lee" Tenten said dragging him down with his collar "you are the one whose voice is echoing through whole office."

Kiba is sitting quite through the whole commotion; he is itching to comment on something but remembrance of his earlier beating urge him to keep quite.

"Troublesome" Sasuke watches the guy with spiky ponytail tried to go back to sleep after that comment but distantly thought how anyone can go to sleep when someone is eating their ear off with complains; he really admires this Shikamaru guy for that.

Neji sighs at the commotion going on 'there goes the first impression of my team' he thought dejectedly as he watches the chaos going on. He turns towards Sasuke to see him watching everyone with calculating eyes and sighs again.

"I am sorry about all this" Neji said to gain Sasuke's attention then continues "you must be thinking what a bunch of weirdoes."

Sasuke is not sure how to answer that so he only smile politely as he said "it's all right, as long as they do their work ok, that reminds me" he hesitates for a moment then continues with the question he wants to ask since he got here "where is that idiot in all this commission?"

As Neji opens his mouth to reply a loud voice entering the room catches everyone's attention.

"Sai quit it. Stop touching me you pervert" Naruto shouted as he enters the room.

"But Naruto-kun I just wanted to fix your shirt for you" a small voice comes from his behind and Sasuke saw a guy enter into the room who look a lot like him but more paler.

"No, you are not" Naruto said as he rounded the table and takes the seat to Neji's left just opposite to Sasuke "you were just finding an excuse to touch me."

"But I like touching you Naruto-kun" Sai said as he take the vacant seat beside him "your skin is really soft."

Naruto glares at the boy sitting next to him "shut up Sai and don't give such off handed comment."

"But it's really true" Sai replied with a polite smile.

"Oh yeah" Kiba asked curious from his side "and how do you know that?"

Sai opens his mouth to reply as Naruto quickly clamps his hand over it as he said "it's none of your business dog-breath" then he fixes Sai with a glare as he continues "not another word, or I will definitely kill you this time."

"But you like him too much to do that yet" Ino said in a teasing tone and continues as an afterthought "Naruto-kun."

"Well here is my guess" Tenten said after chuckling under her breath "he tried to jump you at shower."

"Naruto I didn't thought that you will cheat on me like that" Ino said in a teasing voice as she put her hand over her heart "I am soo heart broken."

Naruto's cheeks dusted pink as everyone laugh at that -Neji chuckling-, well everyone except Sasuke, who is busy glaring daggers at the pair which was at the centre of all this commotion. He can't believe this dobe; what does he think of himself, flaunting his personal life like that? Sasuke's eyes narrows once again as he sees Sai trying to slid his hand over said dobe once again.

"Sai, I said quit it" Naruto shouts jumping off from his seat, his fist clenching.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you are in the middle of some kind of commotion?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice "you are a headache; I think you know that dobe."

"Grrrrr... teme" Naruto tries to jump around the table and choke the bastard but a quick look towards Neji stops him in his track; he controls his temper and took a deep breath then he smirk while sitting back on his chair "are you jealous that I am so popular? What can I say, I am a people's person, you know."

"I would like to die before I get jealous over you" Sasuke growl under his breath as he continues "and have some decency to keep your personal life at your home, I don't know about the others but I certainly don't want to see your love life for that matter."

"Aww... Are you frustrated teme?" Naruto said smirking wider and Sasuke for his part didn't know that anyone can smirk like that and not quite able to decide how to counter that "should I arrange something or should I say someone for you?"

Sasuke's blushed lightly at the innuendo 'I swear I am going to kill this dobe one day. How dare he say something like that in front of everyone; have he not any shame?' Sasuke opens his mouth to reply though he didn't know what he is going to say but is quickly saved by Neji's interference.

"Naruto, shut up" Neji said in a straight voice "you are embarrassing him." "But..." Naruto's protest dies down as Neji continues "no buts, we have work to do if you have not completely forgotten that."

"Yeah yeah, I remember that" Naruto grumble under his breath "but I am not the one to start the commotion."

Neji ignore the jab as he looks at everyone and said before Sasuke could open his mouth to start another round of argument, which is most likely he is thinking about judging from the expression on his face "if the forth commotion of the day is over can we proceed with the introduction?" Neji said as he gets several nods he continues pointing towards Sasuke "this is Sasuke Uchiha, young heir of the famous Uchiha Corporation; I think you all know that" he then turns towards Sasuke and said "this is my team Sasuke or our team for the project let me introduce you to them all though I think you have gathered most of their name by now. The blonde girl here is Ino, the girl with two buns is Tenten, the boy in green suit is Lee, beside him the half asleep one is Shikamaru, the guy with triangle tattoos is Kiba, beside him is Sai and you already have met Naruto before" Sasuke nods in response to everyone which is returned with nod or polite smile, everyone except Naruto who was busy doodling and after introductions are finished he turns towards everyone and continues "Our company is doing a government based project together to build an ecological park in Tokyo and as you can guess this is a very important project, we have selected you all as the candidates to work as a main team in this project while Sasuke and I will work as the team leader."

"How the selection procedure was done?" Tenten asked curious "I never heard of this project before now? We had no idea about this."

"We had short listed the candidates which we had thought will be good for this project because our company have more experience on this type of project and a team from Uchiha Corp. had finalises them" Neji said once he gets everyone attention back.

"Don't you think we also need someone senior and more experienced to guide us through this?" Sai asked this time, a little doubt shading his voice.

"We are aware of that" this time it was Sasuke to answer; he doesn't like this guy for some reason so he narrows his eyes a little as he continues "a team from Uchiha Corp. will also be working with us in this; team Kakashi, I think you have heard about them."

"OMG, you mean the famous team Kakashi?" Ino said excited "I can't believe this that we will work with them."

"And not only that" Naruto said as he stops doodling on his notepad, finally giving his attention to the meeting "the company heads are taking personal interest in this project; by that I mean Hiashi-san and Fugaku-san."

"And how did you know that, fox boy?" Kiba asked curious.

"Well, I already had a meeting with the Uchiha head yesterday to judge my ability, seeing that I am a fresher and all that" Naruto said keeping his pen down "I know quite few details more than you about the project. Apparently the final report and decision will be taken by the company heads while Neji and the teme here will be working as our leader" he said pointing towards now scowling Sasuke.

"Thank you for your information Naruto" Neji said with a frown towards him for the remark towards Sasuke "as you have heard, that's the whole thing and you all are very lucky to be a part of such big project" he takes some files out as he continues "these files contains the details of the project, I am giving you each one, study them in details and if you have any other question ask me or Sasuke."

"When is the project starting" it is Shikamaru who finally speaks for the first time throughout the meeting.

"We still have some loose ends to tie up like a final meeting with the whole team and the higher ups, selecting the contractors and many such things. My guess is it will take us almost two months to finally start with the project" he turns towards Sasuke for conformation which is supported by s simple nod of head.

"While my meeting with you is complete there is two meetings left one for team Kakashi to join us and the second one will be with my otou-san and Hyuga-san" Sasuke said once he gets everyone's attention "I can try to manage the both meetings together and I think it will be convenient and save our time."

"That's good idea Sasuke that way we can start with the project as soon as possible" Neji said with a small smile "I will talk to oji-san about this and I think he will also be agree with that. I think you all have understood everything, any problem and you can ask me. That's all for today's meeting" Neji turns to Sasuke for conformation who is busy glaring at the pair opposite to him as he saw Sai slide a note to Naruto which was returned quickly.

'I wonder what that dobe is planning now and not less with that weirdo, and why is he even smiling like that, I thought that dobe didn't like him seeing the earlier commotion and all that' Sasuke though angrily as he sees them to exchange notes back and forth both having smile on their face but he is quickly interrupted as Neji clears his throat to gain his attention; he turns towards Neji with a questioning look as he saw Neji looking at him with curious eyes.

"Oh yes, I think that's all for today's meeting and I will talk with my father as soon as possible" Sasuke said once he remembers what they were discussing about while standing up "if you will excuse me now, I have to be back at my office as soon as possible."

"Very well then" Neji said with a smile as he stands up as well as rest of the occupants of the room "see you soon Sasuke and I will also talk with oji-san as soon as possible" he said shaking Sasuke's hand who was trying to look at the pair opposite to him from the corner of his eyes "don't mind them" Neji said as he notices Sasuke's eyes and continues when he gets his attention "they are usually like that, one moment they are fighting and the next they are patching up."

Sasuke takes a quick look at the pair now doodling over a same notebook their head bumping into each other every now and then "are they..." Sasuke trail off unsure of his question "are they... u know...mmm.."

"Couple?" Neji finishes for his chuckling lightly "everyone has that confusion but no, not yet. Thought we will not be oppose if they became one" he continues in a fond voice as he look at the pair ignorant of the slight change of emotion in Sasuke's face "Sai has this crush on Naruto form our college days and we really wish that Naruto at least give him a chance" he finishes looking back at Sasuke.

"I really don't care about all that details" Sasuke said in a straight voice as he notices the confused look on Neji he continues "if you will excuse me I have to leave now."

"Let me escort you to your car" Neji said politely but before Sasuke can reply they are interrupted by none other than the loud blond.

"Neji, I am going out with Sai and leaving for the day" Naruto said standing up while dragging Sai behind "see you tomorrow" he said over his shoulder as they left the room.

"There they go again" Ino said with a huff "don't you guys think that he really should give Sai a chance now?"

"Ino you don't understand anything at all" Shikamaru comments as he finally stands up.

"You are one to talk Shika, seeing that you are always asleep and don't pay any attention to your surroundings" Ino replies angrily "what do you know about any one's feelings?"

"More that you I guess" he replies lazily.

"No Shika you don't know anything" Ino said in a small voice "seeing that you can't even see past around friendship."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mutters under his breath as he proceeds to leave the room Ino quickly following behind.

Neji only shake his head as he is already adjusted to the usual routine of them and turns towards Sasuke who was looking at the door with a frown on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Neji asked to gain Sasuke's attention.

"No, nothing's wrong" Sasuke answers a moment later as he proceeds to exit the room after collecting his things.

"Well then let me escort you to your car" Neji offers politely as he follows Sasuke out "and please don't mind about the team; they can seem a little off at the times but I can assure you they are the best in their own way."

"You really don't need to see me off, I know my way around now" Sasuke said politely as they enter the elevator "and no I am not worried about them; if all of you have faith in this team then of course you have seen something potential in then and you are much more experienced than me in this field."

"Thank you for putting your confidence on them" Neji said civilly as they exited the lift and walk towards the parking "I will be looking forward to the message from you then about the next meeting."

"Yes I will talk with otou-san and let you know by tomorrow probably" Sasuke said with a small smile as he enters his car "see you later" he exited the parking after receiving greetings from Neji.

Sasuke eyes narrows as he spots the pair of Naruto and Sai entering inside a coffee shop, chatting happily to each other. There is a twist inside his gut which he cannot explain properly, he is feeling like this ever since he had entered the team room at Byakugan earlier; maybe it was something he ate on his way here, that's the reason he didn't prefer junk food. Sasuke drive away with that conclusion in mind, far from reaching the truth.

* * *

Sasuke enters his office after coming back; he quickly checks the watch and sees it is almost time for him to leave; he quickly gathers up everything and went out to his father's office. He sees Kakashi and Fugaku having a conversation over some papers and takes a seat at the couch as he is been ask to wait for some moment.

Sasuke watches them back and forth to go over the files and it takes them almost half an hour to finally finish with the work. They quickly gather the files and stands up.

"Sasuke you must be bored right now" Kakashi said as they finally left the office and walk down the hallway.

"Not really, it was quite fun to watch you to get a scold from otou-san" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't call it scolding" Kakashi said as they enter the lift "it was more like a gentle banter."

"I believe it was exactly what Sasuke said" Fugaku interrupts this time and as he sees Kakashi groan and Sasuke smirking a bit he continues "you can be quite lazy with your work sometimes."

"But it wasn't my fault" Kakashi tries to protest as they exits the lift and walk into the parking "I wasn't the one who did that."

"Of course and whose fault is that to dumping his work on others in the first place?" Fugaku said as he unlocks his car and gets in "now meet me at home and don't be late this time for dinner."

"Is he coning with us tonight?" Sasuke asks as he watches his father drive out the parking.

"Yes, we have much unfinished work to do" Fugaku said controlling a sigh to escape "I am never going to let Itachi leave the office anytime soon."

"Aniki's absence is sure getting to all of you" Sasuke comments as he looks out of the window.

Fugaku notices his son to look out through the window and he realises he didn't saw Sasuke around office much "what were you doing all day long today" he asks after a moment of silence.

"You haven't got my message? I left one with Maira" Sasuke asks turning back to his father.

"I didn't saw her all day also" Fugaku said as he turns towards their lane "I was too busy today."

"I went to Byakugan today" Sasuke said as they enters their driveway "we had a team meeting today and I met all the candidates of our team."

"You didn't say anything about a team meeting this morning?" Fugaku asks curious as they exit the car.

"Yes, actually it wasn't planned" Sasuke said as they enters the house and proceeds to take off his shoes "I called Neji this morning to ask something when he told me that if I want then he can arrange a team meeting today. I thought it will be a good idea to meet all of them, seeing that we will be working together and all."

"That was a good decision" Kakashi's voice interrupts them as they walk into the leaving room.

"Boys, no discussing office work now" Mikoto said as she enters the room and saw them chatting "go upstairs and freshen up then we can talk over dinner" she says as he mentions them towards the stairs "and that includes you too Kakashi, now go and hurry up."

* * *

When they all come downstairs later they saw the dinner table is perfectly arranged and Mikoto is waiting for their arrival. As they take their seat Mikoto starts to serve them.

"Now Sasuke tell me how was your meeting today" Fugaku asks as he takes a bite of his food.

"It was overall good otou-san" Sasuke replies as he swallow his food "I meet everyone today and we also have a advantage in choosing them, they all are from Neji's team."

"I see, that's good" Kakashi said this time "that way they will be comfortable with each other and we can avoid any conflict as they all have experience about how the other works."

"Indeed" Fugaku said nodding his head "we have make good choices."

"Yes we have made good choices but I wouldn't be so sure of the conflict part" Sasuke said and continues after he sees the confuse look on both his father and Kakashi's face "the whole time I was there they all didn't do anything but fight with each other and calling each other names except for some people."

"Now now Sasuke, don't be soo rude" Mikoto interrupted as she sees the troubles expression on everyone "that can only be their friendly banter; I am sure they must be a lively group of people to work with."

"I don't know about that okaa-san, they all are a bunch of headache" Sasuke said as he takes another bite of his food and continues after swallowing "though no one is as annoying as that dobe" Sasuke finished as he narrows his eyes, the earlier events coming back to his mind.

"Sasuke don't say like that sweetie" Mikoto reprimands him lightly as she continues "and you promised us that you will talk with him properly the next time you meet him, have you done that?" she asks in a sharp tone to gain even the rest of the two males attention to the conversation.

In any other situation Sasuke would have flinch to that tone but this time he is too much irritated to even think about that "I didn't get any time to talk with him today; apparently he was too busy today to give me any attention" Sasuke said as he narrows his eyes and stab a piece of tomato with his chopsticks. The elders exchange worried looks with each other as they watch Sasuke continue to stab his food.

"Umm... Sasuke dear" Mikoto said after a moment as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder "its ok, you can talk with him later. I am sure he has his own work in the company to look after."

"No, that idiot was busy in something else" Sasuke said irritated "he was... forget it who am I to interfere with him" he sighs then turns towards his mother "you are right okaa-san; I will take with him later when we met."

"That's great" Mikoto replies with a smile "now let's finish the dinner" she continues in a cheerful tone but exchange a glace with Fugaku and watches Kakashi to watch Sasuke intently for a moment and then get back to his food. The rest of the dinner is spent in comfortable silence with few words here and there.

* * *

After dinner is over Sasuke comes to his room and think about the earlier event at dinner; he didn't know why he reacted like that when he heard the dobe's name. The only thing he could remember at that moment was the dobe interacting with that weirdo and his temper flare automatically and even now he is getting irritated to remember that. He takes a deep breath to control himself and walk out of the room towards his father's office; he knocks on the door when he reaches there and enters the room once he gets permission.

"Sasuke" Fugaku greets over the files once he enters the room "do you need anything?"

"Otou-san, you look really busy" Sasuke said as he stands near the table "there is too much work for you to handle, is there anything I can do to help?" Sasuke finishes as he sees both the other occupants of the room looks at him weirdly. 'Is my request for help that much of a surprise? Granted I never wanted to do anything with the office work before but now I am part of this company so it's quite natural I guess and I also need something to distract myself' he thought with a frown but didn't show any outward reaction.

"I am not so sure about this" Fugaku said after a moment of silence as he exchanges glance with Kakashi, both thinking the same thing "there are few very complicated projects included in this and you are not enough experience to handle them."

"Oh, I see" Sasuke started in a dejected tone.

"But if you insist" he is quickly cut off by Fugaku as he shuffles through the files "there are few new projects from some small companies which you can read over and if you can handle them you can also lessen the burden for us" Fugaku said as he handle Sasuke four files from under the pile of work.

"Thank you otou-san" Sasuke replies with a smile as he takes the files "I also have something else to ask you."

"Of course, what is it?" Fugaku asks as he looks towards Sasuke.

"We talked about this in you meeting today and we wanted to do a full team meeting later on."

"Yes, I am aware of that. it is important to do a full team meeting before we start a project."

"Yes, actually we are thinking to do the full team meeting and final meeting together to save the time" Sasuke said as he watches his father and Kakashi for their response "Neji's team is busy with another project now and he also said that he will talk with Hyuga-san about this, I just wanted to ask for your opinion."

"I get your point Sasuke" Fugaku said as he nodded his head "and I think it's a good idea seeing that both me and Kakashi are now very busy to spare two different days on same meeting" he looks toward Sasuke as he continues "I will talk with Hiashi about this and let you know. Is that all?"

"Yes otou-san" Sasuke said as he nodded his head and turns to walk to the couch.

"And Sasuke" Fugaku said and continues once Sasuke turn around towards him "you are doing good" he said with a smile as he went back to his work along with Kakashi who was silently watching everything up until now.

Sasuke walk towards the couch and sits down as he starts to read out the files a small smile playing on his face all along.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you think about this chapter? Was it good?

I have left some hints here and there for you guys to follow. Please give me your reviews on the story. I will be patiently waiting for your feedback.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone again for your support and review; I will be looking forward to more of them.

Last week I got my first guest review to critic me and I am very happy for that; I had said at the starting of my story that critics are always welcome. As my explanation you must understand that Sasuke used to be a playboy so I think kissing a person comes naturally to his character and in this case he is also somehow attracted to Naruto, so I think it's only natural for him to think like that and don't forget I also drop a hint of him liking his blond moron in earlier chapter. I don't think there is any problem with someone liking someone on their first meeting; it is very common if you truly feel attracted to that person and being jealous is also common for any person. I know that the story is going in a very slow pace which I also feel the same about but I promise you that there is so much more to come and I have yet to introduce Naruto to Uchiha matriarch, which will be happening soon.

I know this is a romantic story between two people but it is also a story about family and friendship and for that I have to introduce the side characters and their relation with each other properly. I promise you there will be much more narusasu in the future, so please hang on with me till the end and any critic is always welcome to develop my storyline better.

Here is the eleventh chapter for you. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter – 11**

Naruto wake up next morning as sunlight hit his face; he groan and tries to hide under his covers again but something is tugging at it and growl in irritation as his alarm clock rings at the same time. He sits up and looks to his left to see a lump peacefully settled under his cover and poke it once which didn't even stir a little.

He gets up and walks towards the bathroom to complete his morning routine and as he comes out later he sees the lump still there. He sigh a little as he proceeds to gather the papers spreading around the room, once he is done with that he walk to the kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast. After some time he hears soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen and turns around to see the intruder.

"Ohayo" Naruto says as he smiles a little.

"Ohayo" the other person greets back as he sits on the table as he turn towards Naruto "what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast" Naruto says as he walks to the table and place two plates on it "now hurry up we have to go to office on time."

The other person groans as he starts to eat his food "I am feeling sleepy."

"Sai, it was your fault after all" Naruto replies as he takes a bite of his own "you were the one who insisted that we stay awake late; I told you this will happen."

"But I can't control whenever I am with you" Sai replies still a bit sleepy from their adventure.

"No points in arguing now" Naruto says as he looks toward the other bedroom door "finish your food; I am going to call Konahamaru."

Sai silently eats his food as he watches Naruto walk towards his brother's room and knock on the door. The door open after a few knock and Naruto drag a grumpy brother behind him as he force to sit him at the table and serve him his food. Naruto collects the dishes as everyone in done and goes to his room to get ready for the office.

"Can I borrow a pair of your clothes?" Sai enters as Naruto takes off his t-shirt.

"Do you have any other choice?" Naruto replies evenly as he handed him a shirt and pant "use belt, it will be little bit loose on you."

"I have enough experience about that" Sai said with a smile as he proceeds to change.

"Sai, stop staring at me" Naruto says after a moment as he feels gaze on him "it's creepy."

"But I like seeing your moments when ever you are changing like this" Sai said simply with a smile as Naruto looks at his weirdly.

"You know you are both a pervert and creepy" he replies after a moment of watching the other boy.

"Thanks for the compliment" Sai simply replies as he finishes dressing up and walks out of the room.

"That guy" Naruto shakes his head as he follows behind "I swear he give me creeps every time he comments something like that."

* * *

Sasuke enters his office and sits on his chair after putting his bag and the files from last night neatly; he orders for a cup of coffee as he open a file. It is not usual for him to order coffee but last night they all had works late and if he wants to function properly today he need some caffeine in his blood, now he knows why his brother and father is addicted to that dark beverage. The coffee arrives a moment later and as soon as he has taken a sip his phone rings out.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha here" he replies in a polite tone as he receives the phone without a glance at the screen.

"Sasuke, its Neji here" he hears Neji replies from the opposite side along with some muffle noise but he doesn't mind them.

"Ohayo Neji" Sasuke greets in a polite tone as he keeps the file aside and takes another sip of his much needed beverage.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Neji replies" have you talk with Uchiha-san about our meeting yesterday?"

"Yes, I talked with him last night and he says he will talk with Hyuga-san directly about it" Sasuke says as he hears the noise in the background getting louder "but I think he will support the plan."

"I also got somewhat similar response from oji-san" Neji finishes as a loud crash from the other side catches Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke's eyes twitch as he hears few more crashing sound and Neji shouting over the phone which somewhat sounds like 'will you guys quit it now? I am talking here' but that doesn't makes any difference as a series of crashes follows right after that. Sasuke vaguely think what's going on at the opposite line and why is there so much noise this early in the morning and who could have enough energy to create such a trouble this only in the morning, this lead him to think about the only person he wanted to avoid thinking right now.

"Sorry about all that" Neji said in a dejected tone from the other end after a moment "it's little noisy out here today."

"I wouldn't call it little noisy" Sasuke says with a smirk "it's like a war is going on there. What happened?"

"Well apparently Sai stayed at Naruto's place yesterday" Neji says after a moment "and everyone is making a big issue about that."

Sasuke's breathing stop for a moment to hear that; he can't decide how to react to that statement. He can feel his heartbeat rising and several scenarios pop into his head none of which were pleasant to him.

"Sasuke are you there?" Neji's voice forces him to get back his breathing in range so he can speak.

"Ye...yes" Sasuke says after a moment of more silence "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that they didn't need to make such a fuss about it, it's not like the first time they had stayed together" Neji continues still ignorant about the troubles situation of the person at the opposite end "Sasuke are you ok?" Neji asks worried as he doesn't get any reply soon, usually Sasuke doesn't takes time to react about anything related to Naruto but today he is acting strange.

"I... I am ok" Sasuke replies as he controls himself and continues "Neji I have some work to do now, so please excuse me."

"It's ok and have a nice day" Neji says with a frown as he hears the dial tone at the opposite side, unable to understand the certain change of mood; 'maybe he really have to do some important work' he thinks as he keeps the phone down and enters their meeting room to see it completely destroyed. He stands there for some time and look at the other occupants of the room with wide eyes who are currently sitting at different places on the floor; he heaves a sigh and walk towards his office after closing and locking the door. He believe his team to be capable enough to shot out this mess and their problem before lunch; till them it will be good idea to lock the room and save the rest of the office from destruction.

* * *

Sasuke slams the phone down without greeting Neji back, a dark frown margining his face. He looks at his hand and sees his fingers holding the coffee cup in a death grip; he doesn't know why that news effect him soo much, he doesn't even have the slightest clue about that.

"You know if you are not happy with the work and files you should give them back instead of trying to burn them down with your glare" Kakashi's amused voice floats through the office as he enters the room.

"Kakashi, I would have thought you to at least have some decency to knock on an office door before entering" Sasuke says with a growl as he puts his coffee cup down as to not to break it under his grip.

"I did knock" Kakashi says as he takes a seat opposite to Sasuke "but I guess you didn't notice that as you were busy glaring at the poor file there" he points at the file which is lying helplessly on the table.

"I wasn't glaring at it" Sasuke said with another growl.

"I am not quite sure about that" Kakashi says with a amuse tone in his voice.

As he sees Kakashi's questioning gaze Sasuke replies after a moment "it's true, I wasn't glaring. I... I was just reading out a line with concentration."

"I am not quite convince about that" Kakashi says amused but as he doesn't get any reply he frown slightly and continues "what happened Sasuke?"

"Nothing" Sasuke says in a small tone as he takes a look as the file; he doesn't know what to answer Kakashi, he himself isn't sure what is wrong with him, he just know for some reason he is feeling really irritated right now.

Kakashi studies Sasuke as he continues to look at the file; he can tell Sasuke is not reading it and something is really wrong but he doesn't know what and he is sure Sasuke is not going to tell him anything. He sighs softly; he knew Uchiha brothers from childhood, Sasuke even more and he can tell when something is wrong and even more when he can prey into it, and something tells him this problem doesn't need his interference, at least not yet.

"Sasuke" Kakashi says in a soft voice; he knows how to deal with a Uchiha in every situation "if you need it you can talk with me."

"There is nothing to talk about" Sasuke replies irritated without looking up from the file which he isn't even reading.

Kakashi shakes his head lightly; Uchiha's, he hates it when they act like this "then that is even better. Now for which I have came here in the first place" Kakashi continues as Sasuke look up to him "I want Naruto's file that I gave you. I believe that you have gone through it already."

"Why?" Sasuke asks as he looks towards him with narrowed eyes.

"Fugaku and I talked last night about what you said and if we are going to hold a meeting soon Rin and Obito would have to know about it" Kakashi says with his usual bored tone.

"I haven't gone through with it either" Sasuke says as he focuses back on his files "take it later when I am done with it."

"I don't have enough time to waste around such small matters" Kakashi says with a face smile on his face which Sasuke knows actually is a hint of his irritation "if you haven't gone though it yet then drop your useless pride and join us for our group meeting this afternoon. Now save both of our time and give me the file" he finishes as he extent his hand over.

Sasuke sighs as he bend down to reach the bottom drawer and takes out the file he had threw in there out of rage "here take it, it don't need it anyway" he says as he handed Kakashi the file.

Kakashi narrows his eyes as he takes the file and watches Sasuke as he gets back to his work; he can tell by the looks of thing that something is disturbing Sasuke; so he decides not to comment on Sasuke's behaviour and quickly stands up.

"If you want to join us we are meeting at two in my office" Kakashi says before he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Sasuke watches at the closed door for a moment; he is still a bit irritated from the earlier event and his thought quickly ran back to Hyuga office and what is happening there. His gaze fell over his phone and for a moment he thought of calling Neji once again but quickly dismiss the thought by shaking his head a little; he don't have any need to call there and listen to the dobe's life adventure any more. He scowls deeply and turn to his files; he have more important matters to handle and don't have any time to deal with idiots; with that determination in mind he get back to his files.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Naruto pants from the floor as he saw Neji slam the door shut and heard it to be locked from other side he turns to his other companion and saw them in more worst situation than him.

"What do mean what should we do now fox face? It's it your fault in the first place that we are in this mess" Kiba says as he tries to glare at his friend but it is little bit difficult now see the large black eye and a bruise on his left cheek he is spotting now.

"Shut up dog breath. It was you who started this whole mess in the first place" Naruto says exasperated as he stands up straight and sits on the chair beside him.

"Naruto-kun is right this time you know" Sai said as he also stands up from his perched position and takes a seat beside the said blond.

"I also agree to that" Shikamaru groan from his position where he was dazing slightly at a corner "and I didn't understand in the first place what's the big deal about was anyway? They have stayed together plenty of times."

"Yeah I know that but at least they should accept their relationship to us" Kiba grumbles harshly "they don't need to hide it from us."

"There is nothing like this between us" Naruto shouted this time in irritation "we are just good friends; can't friends stay at each other's house normally?"

"I agree they can" Ino said this time as she slid down from table where she had secured a place during all the commotion "but with you two that is different."

"And may I know why is that?" Naruto said with a irritated growl this time.

"Because my dear Naruto, Sai had a crush on you as long as we can remember" Ino said with a satisfied smirk as she sees blush creeping on Sai's cheeks as she continues "and from the look on Sai's face I am right. It will be very rude for you to play with his emotions like this Naruto" she finishes with a glare.

"Ino, we two had talk about this and we are perfectly fine with being friends" Naruto said as he slump in his chair "I am not a relationship material and Sai understands it perfectly and he also supports it."

"Naruto, it doesn't matters what he says" Ino replies with a huff "you should be considerate of his feelings if you know them; you can't play with them."

"Please can you guys stop talking about me like I am not here" Sai said in a small voice to distract everyone's attention from the topic.

Naruto narrows his eyes at this and after a moment of thought he turns towards Sai with serious look that no one had seen on him before "Sai, this whole topic concerns you" Naruto continues as he looks into Sai's eyes "are you feeling uncomfortable with the present state of our relation? If you are please tell me you know there is nothing that I appreciate more than honesty" Naruto watches Sai with deep concentration watching for any kind of lie just like the rest of the occupants of the room.

"No Naruto; I am perfectly ok with our relation" Sai replies with a small smile "yes I do have a crush on you and I would love nothing more that to at least have a chance with you but if you are not comfortable with it I am not going to push our boundaries. I am happy that you accept me as a good friend."

Naruto turns towards Ino with a raised eyebrow at this who huffs in response "ok ok, no need to be smug about it. I get it though how bizarre the concept is, that you guys are perfectly fine with your friendship" she says as she occupies a chair beside Shikamaru who had came to the table during the time everyone was talking.

"Ok, I also admit defeat" Kiba says as Naruto turns towards him with the same look and Naruto narrows his eyes he continues "and I am sorry to start all this chaos."

"Now that everything is over did anyone have any idea about how we get out of this room?" Shikamaru asks as he raises his head slightly from the table to address everyone.

"How should we know" Ino says as she twirl a blond lock with her finger "you are suppose to be genius here."

"Can't we stay here all day?" Kiba says in a small tone "Neji is surely going to kill us if he gets his hands on us now."

"Yes and by the looks of it he surely didn't seemed very happy about it earlier" Sai states softly.

"If we want to be safe I think we should start from arranging this room" Naruto says as he stands up and proceeds to pick up the vase from the floor.

"I think he is right" Ino also gets to help him by arranging the papers and flowers properly.

"Good for you" Shikamaru says as he buries his face once again in the table "don't drag me into this; I was not responsible for even a single paper to be out of place."

"Oh yes, you are helping us you lazy ass" Ino says as she drag him up by his collar "it doesn't matters if you did something or not; you were in this room and that is enough of a reason for you to help us placing back everything properly."

"Geez, leave me you crazy woman" Shikamaru says as he free himself from Ino's grip "troublesome" he mutters under his breath at the look he receives for that and proceeds to collect the papers on the other side.

Kiba also gets to work as he sets all the chairs back to their place. It took them almost fifteen minutes to set everything back to its place and once they were finished they sat around the table thinking a way to get out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke checks his watch to note that it is only quarter to two; he looks back at the file he is reading and decides to stop it there. It took him the whole morning to finally reach to the last file now and if he is right he can discuss these projects with his father tonight. He let out a small sigh as he stands up and walks towards the door; he knew he is going to be tease to death for this but if he wants to maintain his image in front of his father then he must do this. He walks down the hall way and slowly enters through the door after he knocks on it softly.

Kakashi looks over from the mess on his table and mention Sasuke to take a seat with a small nod and goes back to his files "Obito and Rin is not here yet but they will be soon" Kakashi says without looking up "I am glad that you decided to join us."

"Hn" Sasuke replies in a bored tone; it's not like he wanted to come here and watch some moron's work file but it's more like he doesn't have anything better to do or so he tells himself.

The door bang open after a moment of silence as Obito and Rin came in.

"How many times I have to tell you stop trying to break my office door" Kakashi says in a bored tone as he starts to close the files and pile them up at a corner.

"I am sorry that your stupid door is not able to handle my strong fist" Obito replies as he takes his seat beside Sasuke and swiftly turns towards him "so tell me, what are you here for?"

"I am here for the meeting of course" Sasuke replies irritated at his cousins behaviour.

"I didn't recall Kakashi said anything about you being here" Obito says with a playful smirk as Sasuke's eyes began to twitch; oh it's always fun to rile Sasuke up like this.

"I am the one leading this project, so it is acceptable for me to be in this meeting" Sasuke says as he tries to control his temper "or is it so hard to pass through that birdbrain of yours?"

"But I thought that you were in the original meeting" Obito continues playfully "so why do you need to be here? Or is something happened?" Obito asks though he had extracted every details of the meeting form Kakashi but he isn't going to give up on a perfect chance to ruffle Sasuke's feather.

Sasuke for his part clench his fist in annoyance to control his bubbling anger as the memories of the meeting and the events from there after- especially from today morning- came rushing back to him. He takes a deep breath as he replies this time "I wasn't able to join in the meeting that's why I am here to join you and discuss things over", there he said it; though it was not the whole truth but no one said him to tell the whole story.

Obito opens his mouth to counter that statement when he is stopped by Rin grabbing on to his ear and pulling it "stop irritating him" she commands as she takes seat beside him still holding onto his ear "I know what you are trying to do and you better stop it before it gets me annoyed" she let his ear go as she returns Sasuke's thankful look with a small smile.

Kakashi watches the scene before him with amused eyes but he can feel Sasuke's uneasiness that led him to believe that whatever Sasuke is disturbed about must be related to the project but he can't be sure.

"If your bickering had stopped then can we proceed with this meeting?" Kakashi says as he takes out the file from under the table "this file contains the work of the candidate everyone was so interested about. Fugaku and I took a interview of him and deemed him worthy enough to be in this project" he fixes Sasuke with a look as he slid the file towards the group sitting opposite to him; Sasuke just suppresses his urge to roll his eyes at the silent command.

"Wow, these are great" Rin exclaims as she was the once to take the file and scan it first "are you sure this guy is a fresher?" she asks about a moment as she turns the pages of the file.

"He is" Kakashi says crossing his fingers in front of his face and putting his arm on the table.

"This guy really has a talent in his work" Obito says after a whistle as he looks over Rin's shoulder "from where did Hyuga's get this guy?" he asks as an afterthought.

"Well I will say from where ever they got him from, we are very lucky to have him in this project" Rin says as he closes the file and put it down on the table.

"We are indeed lucky to finally find him" Kakashi says in a absent tone but quickly recover as he turns towards the group and saw Rin watching him curiously; he then turns towards Sasuke who was inspecting the file for whether or not to look at it "Sasuke go on, take a look" he continues as he grabs Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke takes the file in his hand; his mind racing with several thoughts of the blond moron. He tentatively opens the file to stare at the first picture in admiration; he takes his time to carefully study the file spending quite amount of time in each one of them. The more he continues with the pictures the more admiration he gets for the person he came to call a dobe.

Sasuke slowly puts the file down as he watches everyone looking at him closely. He raises a eyebrow at them in question when they quickly averted their eyes.

"Well Sasuke what you say?" Kakashi is the one to finally break the silence.

"He is talented I will give him that" Sasuke says slowly, but in inside he is feeling quite more than that but he doesn't need anyone to know that "but that doesn't change the fact that he is a dobe" he finishes with a huff at the smug look in Kakashi's eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are using that word as a nickname" Obito says in a teasing tone causing Sasuke and Kakashi to frown for a completely different reason.

"It's an insult if you are so much incapable of understanding that" Sasuke replies turning to his cousin and glaring at him.

"So is everyone ok with him about working in the project?" Kakashi says to gain everyone's attention as he continues "Sasuke, what's your opinion now?"

Sasuke turns towards Kakashi as he speaks "I guess it is all right" he says tentatively as he continues "have you talked with otou-san about the final meeting?"

"Yes we talked about it and he said that he will talk with Hiashi-san"

"Very well then" Sasuke says as he stands up and walk towards the door "I have some more files to finish we will talk about it later" with that said he walk out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent with normal office work and Sasuke was in a little better mood by the time he left the office.

* * *

By the time he reaches home, freshens up and gets downstairs for dinner; his father had already home again with Kakashi. He takes his usual seat beside his mother as they starts with dinner.

"Otou-san had you talked with Hyuga-san about the meeting?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes Sasuke" Fugaku replies after swallowing "we have talked about that matter and we have agreed for a meeting on next week Monday."

"Then I have to talk with Neji about this"

"Hiashi said that he will inform Neji and it will be good if you discuss the details with him about this."

"I will talk with him tomorrow then" Sasuke replies in a thoughtful tone.

"Very well, I will leave arrangements of the meeting on you then" Fugaku says picking a bite of his food.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he turns his attention to his food again and the rest of the dinner was rolled silently with little bit of chatting here and there.

* * *

The week roll by in a blink for Sasuke and by the time next Monday come around he is anxiously waiting for the most important meeting for his first big project. He had talked with Neji and they both had fixed everything; the meeting is going to be held in Uchiha Corp. and he along with Maira will be the one to receive their guests and lead them to the meeting room. He wanted everything to be perfect and that's why right now he is patiently waiting for their guests to arrive at their office lobby. He watches the Hyuga team enters through the office door and walk towards them.

"Ohayo Hyuga-san" he greets the Hyuga head bowing down in respect.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Hiashi greeted with a polite nod.

"Ohayo Sasuke" his attention in caught as Neji greets him from behind his uncle.

"Ohayo Neji" Sasuke greets with a small smile then turns his head towards the person at Neji's side and greets him too as he extend his hand towards him "ohayo Naruto."

To say Naruto is surprised for his part would be an understatement; he never expected this teme to greet him so politely but if he is extending his hand towards him who is he to deny a new friendship and everyone know he is great at that "ohayo Sasuke, it's nice to meet you again" Naruto smiles one of his happy smiles as ha takes Sasuke's hand and shake it once.

Sasuke's eyes goes a little wide as he sees the smile on the person who is now holding his hand in his big and warm ones; he had never seen anyone smile like that and he have to accept the blond looks good with that smile of his but for now he have control his composer before anyone can notice.

He turns towards the rest of the crowd and greets them too before politely leading the Hyuga head to their meeting room along with Maira at his side. Once they reaches there the first fifteen minutes is spend in basic formalities and introducing everyone properly. As everyone settle down Sasuke notices he is somewhat being sandwich between Neji and Naruto just opposite to the famous team Kakashi, who is watching him with a smirk under his mask.

"Good morning everyone" Fugaku's voice floats through the room earning everyone's attention "I hope you all are aware why we gather here, today in first group meeting before we present our tender and final our contractors for the project starts" as everyone nods he continues "as we all know it will take almost another month to properly start on the project and it will take long to finish with it."

"But there are member of both companies involve directly in this project" Neji asks this time "don't you think that it will be difficult for us to maintain it seeing the distance between the two offices?"

"I was coming to that point" Hiashi says this time as he sees the same question floating around everyone's mind "we have decided to make the Uchiha corp. as our base seeing that it is closer to the site that our office."

"That will be convenient" Sasuke says but continues after a moment with a thoughtful tone "but otou-san do we have enough room for that?"

"Don't worry Sasuke" Fugaku says as he answers the question "we have decided to open the highest floor of our office for this."

"That is acceptable" Kakashi says this time "and as this floor is not accessible to everyone there will be more privacy for our part."

"It's good to see you all agree" Fugaku says with a nod "now moving on to the next discussion."

* * *

As the meeting drag on and more topics are discussed and everyone starts to give their opinion on different matters; Sasuke notices the person towards his right to doodling on his notepad. He smothers a sigh and elbows him lightly at the side to gain his attention.

"What are you doing dobe?" he asks once he gets the attention of the other person.

"You know teme, you are a prick" Naruto says in a low voice as he turns towards his attacker.

"And you are an idiot" he answers back as his eye twitches at the response and adds as an afterthought "pay attention to the meeting, it is an important one dobe" he says in a hush tone once he notices Kakashi looking at him an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Teme, I am paying attention" Naruto answers but quickly continues as he gets a raise eyebrow and a pointed look towards his pad "you want a prove, ok then fine I will give you one."

Sasuke smirks lightly as he sees the dobe to open his mouth to what he believe speak something idiotic, because for his part he knew that the dobe was not listening to a single thing for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe now his father will be convinced that he is a dobe after all.

"Uchiha-san" Naruto speaks for the first time to turn everyone's attention towards him as he continues "when this project is completed we expect tourists to come there for vacations" as he receives a nod and an expression that says him to continue from the Uchiha head he carries on "I think we should also build an emergency medical care centre there, in case you know there is any unwanted accident or anything."

He trails off as he watches everyone to look at him and he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"You know Naruto, that is the most intelligent think I have heard you say in this whole week" Neji replies with a smirk.

"That means you agree that I say intelligent things sometimes" Naruto replies turning his head and looking at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke growls as he averts his eyes from the bright blue ones looking at him; he never imagine the dobe will have something like this up his sleeve. He never thought of something like this but a small smile plays across his lips nevertheless "and may I know why you waited this long to say anything about it?"

"Awww teme, are you embarrassed?" Naruto says as he smiles cheekily and pokes Sasuke at his side "what can I say I like to open my mouth when necessary" he replies as he stops his assault and give another playful smile to the now grumbling raven.

"Somehow I want to differ that" Sasuke says in a small voice but Naruto hears him anyway and with one last poke and smile turns towards the Uchiha head as he clears his throat for everyone's attention.

"Naruto, thank you for the suggestion" Fugaku replies in a voice and only one person in the room is able to detect the underline pride in the tone "no one of us have thought anything like this, but now we don't have time to spare any extra moment for that so I think we will find someone to coordinate with this along the way."

"Excuse me otou-san" Sasuke says to earn everyone attention towards him "I think I can help with that matter; I have a friend in the medical field and I think she can spare some moment if I ask her to."

"Very well then Sasuke" Fugaku says with a small smile and a nod "we will discuss about this new topic later."

As everyone agrees to this the meeting drags on for almost rest of the day and it is near lunch time when they have completed with the rest of the topics.

"I think we have discussed about everything in details now" Hiashi says as he closes the file in front of him "let's finish it here."

"Yes, that's a good idea" Fugaku says as he stands up along with the others.

Naruto leans over Sasuke towards Neji "Neji... I want some ramen. Let's find a restaurant to have some" he says excitedly.

"Do I seriously hear you about having ramen for lunch?" as Neji opens his mouth to reply Sasuke quickly cuts in.

"Why what's wrong with that?" Naruto asks as he narrows his eyes towards the raven beside him.

"Well for starters it is not a complete food and secondly it is unhealthy" Sasuke says with a straight voice as he turns towards his side to now growling blond.

"Teme..."

"Naruto, don't create a scene here" Neji cuts in before any of more disaster could happen; he continues then turning towards Sasuke "and don't insult ramen in front of he; he can go berserk for that and please believe me when I say this that half of his body in made with ramen."

"We have arranged lunch for all of you and seeing that it is almost lunch time we should head back to the next room" Fugaku's voice cut in as Sasuke opens his mouth to reply.

"See dobe, there is food for everyone; you will not go hungry" Sasuke replies with a smirk as he turns towards the grumbling blond who is now muttering something about a stupid teme "but I don't think you will get your ramen there"

"Huh, whatever" Naruto replies as he turns his glaring eyes at Neji "and for the record I am not talking with you for that smartass comment of yours" he says as he turns opposite to them sulking slightly.

Sasuke smiles a little at the blonds antics; he has to admit the blond is not a bad person to hang around once you get to know him better; he watches his father leading Hiashi to the next room while talking seriously about something but is distracted as a voice comes from his side.

"Uh teme" Naruto says as he turns towards them after a moment and heaves a sigh as Sasuke quicker a brow and continues "I am sorry about spilling coffee on you at our first meeting" he says awkwardly but quickly regain himself as he sees the small smirk Sasuke is giving him "but you were also wrong about bursting out on me like that."

Sasuke chuckled lightly at that "you apology in accepted and I am sorry too for reacting like that when I didn't even know you."

"So what you say, friends?" Naruto say smiling brightly and extending his hand towards a now surprised raven.

Neji watches the exchange with mild curiosity and it took a moment for Sasuke to compose himself from the blinding smile directed towards him but he smiles slightly anyway and takes the offered hand in his "friends" he says as he shakes the hands slightly.

"Naruto-kun" a light voice from the side catches his attention "should we go to the next room?" Sai asks as he nears the small gathering of three "aren't you hungry?"

"Sai" Naruto says happily as he drapes his arm over the other boy oblivious to a pair of now narrowed eyes watching them "of course I am hungry, you know me but I am taking care of a matter with this teme here" Naruto points towards Sasuke who quickly arrange himself "and now I am hungry so let's go. C'mon teme lead the way."

"I must say I never thought that you two will ever get along" Neji says in a amused tone as he walks beside Sasuke.

"If he is ready to apologise for his mistake the I am also not going to hold it anyway" Sasuke replies lightly as he sees Naruto lower his hand from the other boy and walk straight to the next room.

"It is a wise decision" Neji says smirking slightly with a teasing tone "after all we are going to work together for a long time."

* * *

The lunch is spend in a friendly manner with everyone tries to know the other more closely and assess their abilities and specialities, and as the lunch comes to an end everyone walk back to the previous room again and gather their things to leave for the day.

Sasuke is busy collecting his file when his eyes turn to the open notepad beside him. He slowly scans the page and sees that there is a casual drawing on the page of the meeting room and their occupants. He smiles slightly at the neat drawing he watched the dobe making earlier.

"Like that?" Sasuke almost jumps at the sudden voice behind him and quickly turns around to glare at his intruder.

"It's not even that special" Sasuke states but his eyes considerably soften at seeing who is standing behind him.

"Say what you can say" Naruto replies as he chuckles softly "but the look on your face says different, thought I must admit that it is nothing special; I was just wasting my time out of boredom."

Sasuke opens his mouth to reply but cut off at Fugaku's voice "Sasuke, Naruto, will you two please come here" he says in an authoritative tone as the assured both boys to come forwards where he, Hiashi, Neji and Kakashi is standing in a circle.

Sasuke frown his brow a little as he tries to think the reason why his father wanted them both at the front; he follows Naruto to front who nudges him forward gently.

"Yes otou-san" Sasuke says politely as he walk up to the group.

"Sasuke you have to stay a little longer here so don't leave with the others" Fugaku says as he receives a nod from his son and turn towards Naruto as he continues "and the same goes for you too" which also earns him a nod; he the turns to the Hyuga head "it was good to see you again Hiashi, Neji" he says as he extend his hands for greetings.

"Likewise" Hiashi says as he shakes his hand and continues "I trust you to take care of the rest of the things here. I am leaving Naruto with you to help you out and you can always contact me."

"Of course" Fugaku says with a polite smile "I will be looking forward to having the team here" he says with a small smile as he turns his eyes to the rest of the group who had already gather behind Neji.

"It will be an honour to work under you Uchiha-san" Ino bowed politely.

"We all are looking forward to that and are very excited about the project" Tenten says as she too bows in respect.

"I think we should get going now" Hiashi says gaining everyone's attention and turns towards the young blond of the group "Naruto I am counting on you."

"I'll do my best oji-san" Naruto says with a contagious smile of his which spreads to everyone else.

After the greetings are over Fugaku along with Maira escorts everyone to the parking lot while Sasuke and Naruto along with team Kakashi waits in the meeting room.

* * *

There is a awkward silence in the room as Kakashi can feel the questioning gaze of his team burning on him throughout the meeting; he knew sooner or later he have to face it but he is not ready to confront it in front of Naruto and risk of him knowing everything, even Sasuke and Naruto can feel the dangerous aura emitting from the single female of the room but isn't sure about the cause.

"Hello" Naruto gulps slightly as Rin approaches him with a smile which he can easily tell was somehow strained "I am Rin" she introduces herself as she continues "you are from the Hyuga group but I didn't get your name earlier."

"Hello mam" Naruto says with a polite smile "my name in Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

A crash sounded from behind caught everyone's attention and everyone turn around to see Obito standing over a broken glass with a wide eyed lost expression; in this commotion no one notices the still form of Rin as her eyes grew wide and glaze over. Rin closes his eyes to compose her beating heart and shakes her head slightly to turn around at Kakashi with a look that causes the said man to take a step back.

"Kakashi" Rin says in a tight tone as she walks to him "may I speak with you for a moment. I think you should come out with me for this particular discussion" she says without any harshness in her tone but the voice of her is enough to send chills down everyone's spine in the room.

Kakashi knew he has to deal with this sooner or later but he didn't know it will be this bad. He sighs deeply as he follows Rin out of the room, away from hearing range of everyone.

"Uh... I... I'll be right back" Obito says still a little daze from the earlier information as he too follows the pair out of the room.

* * *

Naruto turns to Sasuke in curiosity who is still busy looking at the office door with a weird expression on his face "Uhh" he says to gain the raven's attention as he continues "what was all that about?" he asks curiously.

"Well I don't know it was weird to react like that even for them" Sasuke replies with a frown brow.

"I didn't know my name is that bad to shoo anyone away" he says jokingly to lighten the mood a bit.

"What do you expect when you are talking with a babbling fishcake" Sasuke replies with a smirk as he turns towards him companion.

"At least it is better than a meaningless name" Naruto smirks as he retorts back.

"But least it is not anything stupid like a fishcake" Sasuke spat back as he turns irrelatively towards the other male balling his fist.

"What do you know about fishcake anyway teme?" Naruto says as he turns his angry eyes to Sasuke.

"Don't call me that dobe"

"Call you what teme?"

"Dobe, you are asking for it"

"Oh yeah, then bring it on" Naruto says as he jumps at Sasuke who returns the favour with equal fight.

* * *

Kakashi flatters in his step as Rin turns around sharply after they are safe distance away, the look in her eyes causes him and his trailing companion to gulp slowly.

"Kakashi Hatake, care to explain?" Rin asks in a controlled tone as she narrows her eyes to slit.

Kakashi chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head as he replies "uh... Rin you see... the thing is..." he pauses as he looks around to stall the moment.

"Cut the crap Kakashi" Rin says as she walks to stand directly in front of him as she glare up at him "is he really who I think he is?" she asks in a straight tone.

Kakashi sighs deeply as he nods his head "yes, he is."

Rin's eyes widen at the answer but she quickly composes herself and punch Kakashi straight on his face with a growl which cause him to stumble backwards a little. Obito for his part is too shocked to say anything about the situation anymore as he stare wide eyes at Rin.

Kakashi rubs his swollen cheek as he turns around; he knew he deserve this but he never though Rin to actually punch him like that but he feels guilty instantly as he sees tears in Rin's eyes as she stands there panting slightly.

"Rin" Kakashi starts tentatively "I am sorry that I didn't inform you guys earlier" he continues as he turns towards Obito who is also watching him with a now sad look on his face; he feels more guilty to see that look on his face "but trust me, we ourselves only knew for two weeks now and we thought it will be good to inform you once we are sure about everything."

"Hatake, what do you think we are?" Rin says as she stands straight again and fix him with a nasty glare "do you think that just because we didn't live in his house with him, we loved him less than you did?" she continues in an accusing tone as her face sadden.

Kakashi winces a little at the accusation as he struggle to answer the question; he can tell Rin is really pissed off at him if her using his last name is any indication "Rin, it's not like that and you know it."

"No Hatake, I don't" she replies in an angry voice "because it surely didn't seem like that. You knew all this for two weeks and didn't even bother to mention it to us once. What do you think we will feel like?" she continues in a strong voice still glaring at the said male as she walk past him "I will never forgive you for this and you better keep your distance from me if you value your life" she walks away with that said without turning back.

Kakashi hung his head low as he relieve a sigh but slowly looks up as he feels a hand settle on his shoulder.

"You know you are wrong this time" Obito says as he gains Kakashi's attention "Minato-sensei was dear to us all and I think Rin has right to be angry at you" he continues after a pause "and I am too about you hiding it and all. You should at least have told us."

"It wasn't my intention to hide it from you guys" Kakashi says in a defeated tone "I just wanted to be sure of everything before telling you. Didn't wanted to hurt you with any false hope."

"And that is the main reason why I am not plumbing you into the ground" Obito says as he puts his hands back in his pocket "but you should be careful of her; Rin is really scary when she wanted to be."

"I know that" Kakashi says in a low tone as he continues "she is never going to forgive me."

"Nah, she will be fine" Obito says with a smile as he nudges him to walk back "give her sometime; she will calm down and maybe then you can apologise to her once again."

"Yeah, I think I will have to apologise to her more than that for her to let me loose this time" Kakashi replies as he walks to their meeting room once again.

* * *

When Rin opens the door of the room it took her a moment to realise what is going on as she double take the situation of the room. It had taken her probably ten minutes to talk with Kakashi and he didn't think that in that short amount of time any room can change into a battle zone of world war two.

She stands there for a moment to look at the pair in the room of which one had the other in a headlock as the other his flailing his arms to at least get a got shot on the other or probably trying to free himself, not one of them noticing her standing at the door.

"What do you think you two are doing?" she says as she walks into the complete mess of a room, her voice still strain from her earlier outburst.

The pair stills in their movement as they recognise the voice. Naruto drops Sasuke on the floor letting him go from the headlock as he stands straight; Sasuke for his part starts to cough a little to get his breathing back as he also stands up beside Naruto and directed a glare at the said boy.

"Uhh... well you see..." Naruto trail off as he search desperately for an answer which will satisfy the lady standing in front of them looking like ready to kill at any moment "we are playing to see who is more stronger than the other."

"And you thought that destroying the office in the process was a good idea" Rin says as she walks to them.

"Dobe" Sasuke replies as he hit the said dobe behind his head as he whispers slowly "you are not helping."

"Teme, don't hit me" he whispers back as he rubs the back of his head and turns towards Rin smiling sheepishly as he continues "we are sorry for all this mam but we promise to organise everything back."

Rin stops in her track as she look at the oh so familiar smile and the same posture once again after soo many years; her eyes soften considerably and as she takes in the boy completely, she can tell for sure that this boy is the part of the two precious persons she had once lost. Her earlier anger all dries down as she comes to a halt in front of the said boy as she smiles brightly at him.

"You know you don't have to apologise to me" she says in a friendly tone "and I am sorry for earlier to leave like that but now" she pause as she extent her hand towards Naruto "it is nice to meet you and I am looking forward to work with you."

Naruto takes the offered hand instantly as he also gives one of his bright smile "thank you mam, it is an honour to meet one of the member of famous team Kakashi."

"Please call me Rin" Rin says as ruffles the blond head fondly "you are like a brother to me and I will be happy if you drop the honorific between us."

"You can call me Naruto" he replies still smiling brightly.

Sasuke watch the interaction wild mild curiosity; he didn't know what it is about the blond that helps him to make friends so easily. He hasn't visited this office once and he is already getting familiar with everyone and he can't deny that he himself is looking forward to work with the blond moron despite their fights and differences. A small smile plays across his face as he watches the interaction.

"And what are you smiling about?" Obito's voice snap him out of his thoughts as he stands beside him and casually drape his arms over Naruto in a friendly gesture Kakashi at his side "oh, sorry to not introducing myself" he says as he smile at Naruto who is watching him with curious eyes "I am Obito Uchiha and boyfriend of this beautiful lady here" he says as he pulls Rin into a sideways hug.

"And he is also an idiot" Sasuke replies with a snot.

"Please ignore my cousin for his behaviour" Obito says as he turns towards Naruto completely dismissing Sasuke as he grins "I am the coolest Uchiha you will see there."

"I already like you" Naruto says as he grins back too "and I will be happy to ignore the teme there; he is an ass."

"Hahaha..." Obito laughs at that as Rin chuckles from the side causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes "looks like we will go along pretty good" he says as he ruffles the blond locks.

"Yes of course, only because you both are idiots" Sasuke says sarcastically as he turns to glare at the blond moron.

"Oh yeah teme" Naruto says as the turns towards the said raven too "you wanna another go at it?"

"Gladly dobe" Sasuke says with a growl.

"Says the man who was tasting dust a few moments earlier" Naruto says with a smirk.

"What is going on here?" Fugaku's deep voice causes Sasuke to halt in his step from attacking Naruto.

Fugaku stands at the doorway as he takes a look at the room and his eyes finally landed on the dishevel pair standing in the middle. He shakes his head a little as he walks in.

"Care to explain what happed here?" he then turns his gaze towards the three adults standing there "and what were you three doing?"

"Well you see" Kakashi starts as he takes in the frighten look on everyone's face "we accidently opened a window and the wind was too strong at this height" he finishes with a straight face which earns him snickers from rest of the group.

"Kakashi, please spare me your ridiculous explanation" Fugaku says with a deep sigh as he rubs his template "I don't even know where you learn those from" he looks up to see Kakashi trying to say something and quickly stops him "on the second note I don't even want to know."

This cause Naruto and Obito to blowout badly and the pair started to laugh loudly.

Sasuke bonks nature over the head "shut up dobe, you are too loud, giving me a headache" which stops Naruto effectively as Obito is stopped by a glare from Rin.

"Teme, you should consult a doctor if someone's laughing is giving you headache" Naruto replies as he hit the said raven on the shoulder.

"Naruto there is a reason I ask you to stay here" Fugaku says effectively cutting the duo off before any more argument can start, as he receives a curios look from the said blond he continues "as you mentioned about a medical group in the park; I want you and Sasuke to discuss the details over and work on it together" as Sasuke opens his mouth Fugaku effectively stops him by rising a hand when he continues "i discuss this over with Hiashi and we chose you two because Sasuke knows someone who can help us and you were the one to propose this idea and it will be unfair to you if we handle this to any other."

"I will do my best Fugaku-san" Naruto replies in a polite tone and with a smile on his face.

"I have one more thing to say" Fugaku continues as he gets everyone's attention "can you think I can take you up on that lunch offer of mine?"

"Of course" Naruto replies as he smiles brightly at the Uchiha head.

"Then I want you to join us for dinner today at my house" Fugaku says as he takes in the shock look on Naruto and Sasuke's face oblivious to the rest of the group smiling mysteriously at the pair.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So guys did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me what you think.

There is a little narusasu as you all are waiting for and there will be more of it from now on. We are finally moving onto the main pair so I hope you enjoyed it.

I had cleared things about the Sai situation here, though I think there was a googly at the start of the chapter. As Naruto said they are not involved in any kind of romantic relationship. Though Sai has some feelings for Naruto but our blond doesn't feels the same but he value his friendship very much.

Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

 **Chapter – 12**

* * *

Sasuke is grumbling slightly as he sat at the backseat of his father's car and watch the duo at the front chatting away happily; he narrows his eyes at the blabbering blond as another of his joke cause his father to laugh out again. Inside he is little bit of jealous of the blond moron, in his twenty four years of his life he never been able to have this type of easy conversation with his father; granted their conversation are decent but nowhere near this light and the dobe is able to do so only in a moment.

His eyes focus to the car following them as the headlight shine through the glass and the car overtake them. He sees Obito and Rin at the front seat while Kakashi is as usual lazily seating at the back seat, a familiar orange book in his hand. The atmosphere seem relax and peaceful unlike their own where a blond moron is blabbering constantly for the whole ride and the looks of it, it's not gonna stop anytime soon. His eye twitches as another set of laughter roll around and he growl in annoyance.

"You know dobe" Sasuke says in an irritated voice "it is studied that excess talking can shorten your lifespan considerably."

"You know teme, if I didn't know any better I would say you are sulking just because you are not in the conversation" Naruto retorts sharply as he turns towards the now twitching raven as he continues "well breaking news for you, no one said that you can't join us."

Sasuke is now practically growling; granted what the dobe said is right and he really wanted to join them but that doesn't mean the moron have to be correct about that and he will jump out of this car before he accept that "like hell I want to be a part of anything that comes out of that irritating mouth of yours."

"Geez, it's not my fault that you are incapable of holding normal conversation with anyone" Naruto says back with a smirk "you will soon form wrinkles on that pretty face of yours if you keep this up."

"At least I am going to live longer than you dobe" Sasuke says with a growl in his voice.

"Huh, who wants to live longer if you want to spent all your life sulking" Naruto replies as he fix Sasuke with a glare "unlike you some people out there know how to laugh and if you don't know this teme let me tell you laughing is good for health."

Sasuke just wants to lunge at the moron and choke him to death right now for his smartass comment every time they argue.

"Boys please settle down" Fugaku says to gain the attention of the fitting duo, 'why can't these two just get along, it will make it soo much easier for me but every time they are with each other all they seem to do is fight' he thought as he turns towards their lane "we are almost home and Sasuke you know what your mother say about fighting inside the house."

"Yes otou-san" Sasuke mumbles as he settles down in his seat and look out the window as their house come into view.

His thoughts again turns towards the dobe who is now watching their house, his bright blue eyes are shining in admiration. He knew his mother is absolutely going to love this blond idiot, if his father is affected this much as to the point of laughing at his jokes then his mother will be ecstatic to invite him to the house. He hated this dobe for this; the thing he is not been able to do in soo many years of life it took this moron only five minutes to do that and he is more agitated as he saw the happy face of his father as they exited the car and walk to the front porch. The front door swung open even before they knock on it and the chatter coming from inside tells him that their other guests had already arrived.

* * *

Mikoto is excited from the moment Fugaku had called her to tell that he is bringing Naruto home for dinner and her impatience grew even more from the moment the first car arrived at the parking. She was pacing around the front door, waiting for her husband to arrive and as soon as she heard the next car pull through the driveway she didn't waste any time to open the front door to welcome her guest.

She sees her boys standing at the doorway; she scan their faces and as soon her gaze fell on the new face her breath hitch in her throat. Anyone can tell that he is definitely Minato's son, the resemblance is soo uncanny but she can also see the hint of Kushina's round face and big eyes on him.

Fugaku can see what is his wife thinking, it is clearly written all over on her face and he know before she jump at the boy and scare him away he has to break the trance she is in.

"Mikoto" Fugaku says strongly to bring his wife back from the dream world, once get her attention he mentions his guest to enter the house. Once they are all inside Fugaku starts again "Mikoto this is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy we talked about" he introduces with a pointed look towards her as he turns towards Naruto "Naruto this is my wife Mikoto Uchiha."

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha" he says with a smile as he bows politely "thank you for having me today."

"Oh, you are such a sweet boy" Mikoto sequels in delight as she hugs Naruto tightly in a bear hug surprising the boy and the other occupants standing there.

Fugaku sighs as he takes in the scene; he knew this is coming though he tried his best to avoid it but of no use. Sasuke stands there in shock staring wide eyes at his mother's antics; he knew for a matter that his mother was going to love this dobe but this is little bit extreme even for his mother to react like that. He turns towards his father for help but sees him in a same situation like himself, also trying to find a way to separate his mother from the blond idiot who looked like he is going to choke at any moment.

They can never be more wrong about the situation though; Naruto was surprised for his part when he was suddenly tackled into a bear hug but he soon felt the gentle and soft warmth radiating from this woman, which makes him feel safe and loved. His eyes soon starts to water at the motherly feeling he felt in this woman's embrace; he had never felt or anyone hug him like this before; he didn't know what relation he has with this woman but anyhow he leans into the gentle touch.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha" he says with a gentle and genuine smile on his face as he buried his face more into the embrace.

"Call me Mikoto" Mikoto says as she let him go and looks straight into his eyes "I will be very happy if you address me by my name, no formalities" she says in a gentle tone as she composes herself as not the cry in front of the boy.

Naruto smiles brightly at that "it will make me happy too" he says without any hesitation as he move to finally stand back still not wanting to leave the protection but didn't wanted to drag the moment and let everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Join me in the kitchen, he dinner is almost ready" she mentions him to follow as she turns around her husband and a gaping son, who is still confused from the event going on "why are you two still standing here like idiots? Go and freshen up" she orders as the pair quickly left and headed towards their room and she drag Naruto towards the kitchen.

To say that Sasuke is utterly confused by the events downstairs will be an understatement. He knew his mother to be excited about the prospect of having someone like Naruto in the house but he didn't expect her to jump on him and hug him like that; he is feeling like he is missing something out and he doesn't like it a bit.

He quickly shred his cloths and went for bath; it took him only fifteen minutes to finally come downstairs again to find the group laughing and chatting happily in the kitchen.

"You are fast today" Mikoto greets her son as soon as he enters the room "you usually take much longer than this to freshen up."

"I was worried that you all have gone mad from the amount of chatting and laughing I was hearing upstairs" he says as he takes his seat at the table noticing that his father is still absent.

"What can you say; Naruto is really a funny person" Obito replies snickering a bit.

"Yes Sasuke, you should hear about the pranks he used to pull" Mikoto says excited as she joins the said boy beside the oven.

"Yeah I am sure he used to do that seeing his personality" he grumbles under his breath as he fixes his pointed look towards the said blond who is currently working with something at the counter with Rin beside him.

"I heard that and Sasuke you should be so grumpy all the time" Naruto mentions from the counter as he turns around handling a tray to his mother with different cut veggies on it; so this is what the moron was doing "at least try to smile sometimes."

"Like I need any suggestions from someone like you" he growls as he take notice of his surroundings again "and by the way, what are you even doing over there?" he says as he narrows his eyes.

"Me? I am helping Mikoto for dinner" Naruto replies innocently, a feral smile is given to him for which Sasuke feels uncomfortable about as he opens his mouth "and I also discovered something about you."

Sasuke really wish his mother hadn't said anything embarrassing about him to this dobe; he is never going the live that down, so he looks at the blond with uncertain eyes as he asks "what dobe?"

"I learn that our little Sasuke-chan here doesn't know how to even boil water" he says in a sing-song teasing tone causing Sasuke to groan as he buried his face in his hands and everyone laugh out, well almost everyone except Kakashi who is chuckling amused eyes fix on Sasuke "not perfect about everything now, are you?"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke says as he raise his head to glare at the blond half heartedly "at least I am better than you in some places."

"I really doubt that" Naruto replies and continues as an afterthought "Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke blush a bit at the nick name "don't call me that you moron" he replies hotly, thankful to no one had noticed his blush.

"Awww... are you embarrassed Sasuke-chan?" he continues in a teasing tone.

"I said don't call me that you dobe" Sasuke is trying to get over the blond idiot and choke him to death when his father's voice stop him.

"What is all this commotion about?" Fugaku says as he takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Nothing much oji-san" Obito says from his place still smirking and chuckling a bit "we are discussing how Sasuke-chan here doesn't know how to boil water."

Fugaku raise his brow at the nickname as he turns towards his son who is now busy to glaring daggers at his older cousin.

"I remember that episode" Fugaku says with a smirk on his own "he and Itachi were strictly banned from the kitchen without any guardian supervision after that."

"Otou-san... not you too" Sasuke whined a little but is ignored as Fugaku continues.

"Though I think that rule is in motion till now" he finishes is a teasing tone when everyone laugh out and Sasuke look at him like he had betrayed him, which he admit he did in a manner but it was too much of a temptation to let pass about teasing his younger son like this.

His eyes settle back at the blond who is laughing at the kitchen and his own face broke into a smile. He didn't even remember the last time he had soo much fun with his family around; he think it was last when his best friend was around him to spread happiness in his life and now after all this year the precious gift from his friend is returning that happiness back to him which had been lost for soo many years. His eyes catch his wife's who was looking at him with a bright smile of her own and the glister in her eyes tells him that she is also thinking the same thing.

Sasuke raise his head as he glace around him to see all the happy faces smiling and the best part was to see his father and mother smile like that. He can hardly remember when he had last seen his parents to smile like that specially his father; the thought itself was enough to spread a ghost of smile on his face.

He is brought back from his world as he hears the chair at his side sliding and someone to sit on it. He quickly turns around to see the face of the man who is responsible for all this happy faces around him. He felt his heart thump in his chest as he meets the tender look and gentle smile that is directed towards him. This man, this blond moron was capable of doing the things he never would have thought was possible and seeing the smile on his parents faces now he really wanted to thank this moron for all this.

"Teme I didn't knew you are this useless in kitchen" Naruto says in a teasing tone as he continues "the way you react all the time made me think that you are capable of doing anything."

Sasuke turn away from that blinding smile as he says "tsk, moron" but there is no harshness in his voice, the gentle smile still on his face.

"But you really didn't mean that teme" Naruto says leaning a bit forward to see Sasuke's face "I can see you smile."

Sasuke controls himself trying to wipe off the said smile from his face but it is difficult to do so when a said moron his looming over his head "shut up dobe, and get off from my face" he growls lowly after a moment.

"Now now you two, don't start a fight here" Rin says as she places a bowl on the table followed by Mikoto "we don't want out food to waste between your cross fire" she continues as she walks around and sits beside Obito.

"Well Naruto I think you should come to our house more often" Mikoto says as she takes her seat beside Sasuke "it is lively with you around here and it's only the first time you are here."

"Maybe I should Mikoto" Naruto replies with a playful tone completely oblivious to the somewhat serious request "perhaps then this teme here can learn how to smile properly" he finishes as he nudges at the side.

"Don't touch me you moron" Sasuke says swatting his hand away "I don't want to get infect by that idiotic disease of yours."

"See this is what I am speaking about" Naruto says grinning widely as Sasuke scrawl at him deeply "you need to open up a bit teme."

"If that means being like you then no thanks" Sasuke retorts smirking at the said boy.

"Ha ha ha, very funny teme" Naruto replies in a sarcastic tone which widen the smirk of a certain raven.

"Sasuke, don't be mean to our guest" Mikoto says as he pinch her son on his cheeks which earn him a low snicker from his left "Naruto, why don't you stay the night here" Mikoto says in a greedy voice which causes everyone to pause their eating and look at the pair expectantly "I am sure we will enjoy your company more."

"thank you for your offer Mikoto" Naruto says as he swallows his food down "but I am really sorry to decline that" at Mikoto's sadden expression he continues "actually my brother is leaving for his summer vacation tomorrow with his friends and I want to be there for him when he leaves" he completely misses the surprise look on the faces around him as he continues "but I am really happy for the offer."

"You have a brother?" Mikoto asks after a moment, several scenarios running through the elders head as they continues to look at Naruto.

"Well, actually he is not my own brother" Naruto says as he sheepishly rub the back of his head "I took him in when I was in high school after his grandfather died leaving the boy all alone."

"That is a very noble thing to do" Fugaku says a hint of pride in his voice which no one in the table missed "you have a kind heart Naruto", 'just like your father' he thought silently.

"Actually he was pretty close to me when we are kids" Naruto says his voice turning soft and everyone can guess his fondness of his brother "I think that is the main reason we didn't face any problem down the road."

There is a silence for a while as Sasuke turns to look at the blond carefully. He is almost the same age as him and yet he is already taking care of someone for soo long. Sasuke feel something inside his chest but isn't able to decipher it he chalk it as appreciation for the young blond. He turns to his own food realising how wrong he was about this boy and again a small smile broke on his face. His train of thoughts are broken when his mother speak again.

"Well then, if not that can you come over for the weekend?" Mikoto says with glee to avoid the topic and change the atmosphere "we will be more than happy to have you again in our home."

Naruto raise his head from his food "I don't want to impose or anything" he says in a soft tone.

"You will not be imposing son" it is Fugaku's gentle voice which surprise Sasuke the most "as Mikoto said we will be more than happy to welcome you to our house again."

"Thank you for your offer" Naruto says with a bright smile "then I will not have to spend the weekend alone anymore, I always hate to do that."

"Then you can come over anytime you want" Mikoto says with a bright smile on her face which is return with more happiness.

The rest of the dinner went by with little talk and jokes around and by the time everyone is standing at the door to leave for the night they all are feeling relaxed and light from inside. Sasuke stands by his parents' side as he watches their guests to leave for the night after formal goodbyes though he found his gaze returning to the blond hair moron quite often throughout the night.

* * *

As Sasuke retire to his room for the night and lay on his bed his mind drifts back to the events of the dinner. He never remembered dinner to be this lively in their home, in his childhood his father was missing most of the time from dinner table. He even remember some of the times for his father to lock himself up in his studies not even coming down for dinner even though he was in the house which causes him to be distance from his family more. There is many years past when he was last close to his family and their life but even that he is not naive; he can feel that recently something has changed in their home, though he didn't know what but he really hope it to be like this.

As his mind fill with these thoughts an image of a blond hair blue eyed boy comes to his mind, reminding him the cause of this drastic change in their life. He rolls to his side unknown to him a small smile ghost over his lips at the reminder and he feels calm from inside. They have started on the wrong foot at the beginning; he think he had really underestimated the blond but knowing about a glimpse of his life today he wants to know more about the blond.

If anyone had said him in the past that all they need was an idiotic blond in their life to be a happy family, he would have personally send the person six feet under the ground but seeing the dobe with his family today he really wish he would have come sooner into their life, though he still think him to be a dobe he is thankful to him.

Sasuke closes his eyes as the exhaustion washes over him, the smile still on his lips and his mind filled with the thoughts of a blond dobe.

* * *

The rest of the week went by a blur for Sasuke between office and preparing tenders for the project. He now understands why his father would be so busy some of the times and he is glad to join the company now; without Itachi's presence it would have been very tiring for him to handle everything alone. He had already finished the file his father had given him earlier and also had discussed the terms with him. Between all the pressures he didn't even realise when the rest of the week went by and he was exhausted by the time Friday night rolled by. He had a quite dinner with his family and retired to his room early for the night, intend to go to bed and spend his weekend recuperating his energy.

It is Saturday morning at nine when the front door bell of the Uchiha house rings alerting everyone of a guest, well everyone except the young raven still sleeping upstairs.

Mikoto gives a bright smile and sprints towards the front door with glee causing her husband to raise a brow in question. Fugaku can hear muffle talking sounds from the doorway but could recognise their intruder. He is mildly surprised to see a familiar blond head trailing behind Mikoto, a bright smile on both of their faces.

"Ohayo Fugaku-san" Fugaku is presented with a bright smile as the blond boy greets him and sits on the chair at his left.

"Ohayo Naruto, it's good to see you again" Fugaku replies with a smile as he continues "thought I am mildly surprised to see you here this early in the morning.

"I invited him yesterday" Mikoto says with a smile as she takes her seat opposite Naruto.

"If I remember correctly, it was more like threatening me come" Naruto says with a teasing smile.

Mikoto drops her smile as she says in a sad tone "do you not enjoy our company Naruto?"

"No no, that's not what I mean" Naruto instantly sputter waving his hands frantically as not to offend the kind lady, with whom he feels attach somehow from their first meeting.

"Calm down dear" Mikoto chuckles lightly as she watches the frantic boy, his cheeks red with embarrassment "I was just teasing you, no need to panic."

Naruto heaves a sigh as he turns towards Fugaku for reassurance.

Fugaku chuckles lightly as he says "she likes to do that sometimes" he catches the pair of bright blue eyes looking at him as he continues "don't worry you will get use to it, though I am still not use to it; I sincerely hope you will learn sooner and may be give me some tips about it."

Naruto laughs at the intuition as he focuses on Mikoto giving her one of his tread mark grin as he says "I am very happy to meet a cool person like you Mikoto" he trails his eyes around the room at the sparkling expression on her face, unable to meet her gaze due to embarrassment, desperately trying to change the subject "that reminds me where is that tem... I mean where is Sasuke?" he asks after a long though and controlling his mouth. He doesn't think it will be a good idea to insult a boy in front of their parents.

Mikoto chuckles softly in understanding as she says "he is still sleeping" she replies simply "guess he is more tired than we thought, the past week had been hectic for him."

"Well to bad for him, it was hectic for all of us" Naruto says with a huff "that doesn't give you the reason to sleep when there is a guest in the house" he stands up as he continues "tell me where is his room; I will personally go for him" he says with a glint in his eyes.

Mikoto watches Naruto go after receiving Sasuke's room direction; her attention is brought back by her husband who says in a cautious tone "you think that will be a good idea" Fugaku says as he also watches Naruto to climb up the stairs "you know how they fight every time they are together and Sasuke in specially grumpy in the morning."

"Don't worry dear" Mikoto says as she sips in her coffee "they will be just fine and you are forgetting if we want them to become friends we should give them the time and space for that. I am sure my son will come around after receiving a right push."

* * *

Naruto creeps into the dimly lit room silently as to not to wake up the only occupant of the room. He notices the room to be fairly large with minimum furniture's, a walk in closet, an attach bath and lots of open spaces. There is a small book shelf at a wall and opposite to that on a king size bed his victim is sound asleep. He silently walks to the bed and stands beside him, bending slightly to look at the sleeping raven carefully.

Sasuke's eyes are close and his mouth slightly open, soft snoring escaping them.

His raven hair spreading above the pillow and the blanket is pooling around his waist, showing his lean pale chest. A clinical smile spread across Naruto's face as he lean in more and slowly raises his hand to pinch Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke stir from his sleep as he feels a presence over him; somewhere in his mind he knew it not to be his parents but he can't sense any ominous feeling from the presence but it is making him uncomfortable. He slowly opens his eyes to meet a pair of bright blue once dangerously close to him; Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he notices the hands coming towards him.

* * *

Mikoto drops her cup in surprise as she hears a loud shriek to come from her youngest son's room and quickly stops Fugaku as he tries to get up "don't bother" she says giving him a gentle smile.

"But Mikoto, you did hear that right?" Fugaku says in a worried voice "he is not one to shriek like that."

"They will be just fine" she says as she places a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder forcing him down on his seat "and I think it's going more perfectly than I first thought."

Fugaku glace at his wife and then to the staircase on last time ad went back to his newspaper after heaving a sigh. He doesn't know what his wife is cooking but he hopes that his son will come out of it ok and in one piece.

* * *

Inside the bedroom Sasuke backs at the corner of his bed and looks at his intruder with surprised big eyes, he find his intruder spreading on the floor, looking at him with a funny expression on him face.

"Geez teme, why did you shout like that?" Naruto says as he stands up and dusts himself of imaginary dust.

"What do you mean by why I shout like that?" Sasuke says, his mind still groggy from sleep as he regards the blond in his room "and what are you even doing in my room in the first place, looming above me like a ghost."

"Who are you calling ghost teme?" Naruto says as he walks to the window and pull the curtains away, flooding the room with morning light "and you are one to talk, you are as pale as one" he says eyes trailing down the other boy's torso a teasing glint in his eyes.

Sasuke looks down at himself and quickly pulls up the blanket around him, small hint of pink dusting his face in embarrassment "shut up dobe" he replies as he turns sideways to avoid the piercing blue eyes in front of him.

"Awww... Are you embarrassed teme?" Naruto says with a laugh as he walks around the room to get a better look.

"I said you to shut up before I make you" Sasuke turns to him to glare at his back "don't touch my things idiot" Sasuke says growling as he continues to burn hole at the back of the blond moron wandering around his room "and why are you even in my room without permission."

"Don't worry teme" Naruto says in a dismissive tone "I am not interested in your personal stuff and I found this room as boring as you are, and I did get permission from your mom" he turns around to the growling raven with a smirk on his face.

"This is my room not okaa-san's to give permission and get out; I don't need a moron to interrupt my privacy" glares Sasuke at the blond.

"Should I tell that line to your mom?" as Naruto's eyes runs over him at the words he clutch the blanket more tightly around him.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the response then he growls at the staring blond as he realise the teasing tone in the voice "don't look at me like that" he says with a frown "why are you even here in the first place?"

"Well, your mother invited me yesterday to come over" at Sasuke's irritated expression he decides to cut his explanation short "well if you want me to leave, I will leave you with your devices; but I suggest you to come down quickly. Breakfast is going to be ready soon" Naruto says over his shoulder as he exits the room leaving a baffle Sasuke behind.

Sasuke sighs as he looks at the back of the retreating blond with a weird flattering in his chest; he was completely baffled earlier to find him at his room just as he opened his eyes, to say he was shocked to see those vibrant blue eyes in front of him first thing in the morning will be a little understatement which result the shriek; thought he will be dead before accepting that embarrassing sound came from his mouth.

He ran his hands through his hair as he stood and walk to his bathroom to finish his morning routine. He is little bit curious about what the dobe is doing in his house and little irritated also that the moron had the audacity to enter his room without his permission. Now that he thinks about it; that moron said his mother had invited him though he wonders why. Now angry of the earlier event, it didn't take him long before he stomp down the stairs and into the kitchen, fully intent to teach the dobe a lesson of life.

* * *

Once he enters the kitchen it takes him a moment to finally register his surroundings and he blinks one or two times to make sure. His father is as usual at the head seat, his mother by his side and the presence of the blond moron at the table is expected but what wasn't expected to him was the light atmosphere of the room, his father's and mother's low chuckling probably about something the moron said and the said moron to occupy his seat by his mother's side. His irritation only grows when no one notices his presence; he stomp through the room gaining everyone's attention.

"Off" he states once he stands behind the dobe.

Naruto looks at him over his shoulder a teasing look in his eyes "full sentence teme, I can't understand what you mean?"

"I didn't even expect a bird brain like you to understand anything" Sasuke folds his arms over his chest as he glare down at the infuriating blond moron.

"I can understand if you can speak normal human language" he smirks as him as continues "not teme-ese."

"Dobe, get off from the chair" Sasuke growls under his breath.

"See, now that was not hard, was it? To speak normal human language" Naruto says further angering Sasuke but made no attempt the get up.

"Dobe, off" Sasuke growl as he tries to yank him with his arm "don't make me repeat myself."

"Why?" Naruto says still firmly seated in his place.

"Because this is my chair baka" his hand firmly holding to the said baka.

"I don't see your name on it" Naruto says as he calmly sips on his juice.

"Sasuke, it's really good to see you in such high spirit this morning" Mikoto interrupts once she gets over her amusement "but if it's ok then I will like you to sit beside your father today."

"But okaa-san, this is my seat" Sasuke whines though he will deny it in any other day.

"Sasuke he is our guest" Mikoto continues as she smiles warmly at her son "and it is our duty to properly host him."

Sasuke grumble under his breath and sits on the chair at his father's other side opposite to his mother; ha cannot say no to that smile and his mother knows that very well to use it against him at times. He glares at his mother's side once a low snicker reaches his ear only to meet with a pair of amused blue eyes looking at him.

"Shut up dobe" he growl at the mocking look he is receiving.

"What teme? I didn't even say anything" come the reply along with an amused chuckle.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Sasuke asks again narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Naruto says smirking a superior smirk as his eyes shine with mischief "oh, I guess your mind was elsewhere at that time" at Sasuke's growl he continues "it is something like this that Mikoto invited me to stay with you guys for the weekend."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he takes in the information and turns towards his parents for confirmation, once he gets his answer he states in a disturbed tone "okaa-san, why did you invite this baka over?"

"Sasuke be nice" Mikoto smiles gently at her son; the real reason she invited Naruto over is to be close to him and hope that over the weekend her both boys solve out their differences but right now no one has to know that, well no one other that her husband "he is such a nice boy" she rubs Naruto's hair with affection.

"Otou-san" Sasuke turns to his father for help as Naruto smirk at him that infuriating smirk of his.

"Sasuke, don't be a child" comes in a scolding tone "your mother is right and you two should try to get along if you want to work together in future."

"Yes otou-san" defeated he slums back into his chair.

"Don't be so down Sasuke" Mikoto says as she gives Sasuke his breakfast "you can take Naruto to your training room" she says smiling; she knew how much her son love to practice his skills "Naruto here says he has some of his own skills."

Sasuke's mood instantly brighten and a wicked idea enters his mind; he would really love to beat this dobe black and blue for entering his room this morning, a smirk grace his lips as he replies "of course okaa-san, I will be very glad to do that and maybe this dobe can show me some of his skills" he finishes the last sentence as he looks at the said dobe.

"Ok teme, no problem" Naruto says with a smile but there is something in his eyes that unsettles him but he didn't give it any mind "but please be easy on me, I am no pro."

"Of course dobe, I wouldn't hurt you in my dreams" still smirking as he takes a bite of his food.

"Why didn't that assure me that much" Naruto grumbles under his breath as he also starts with his own food.

Sasuke's smirk only widens as the words settles into his mind; his brain riling at the different possibilities he can teach the dobe the lesson he wants.

* * *

After the breakfast is over Sasuke lead both of them to his practice room; though he can't call it his, it's more like a family room. The room is large and situating at the basement it covers fairly vast area, equipped with different types of traditional weapons and there is even a wardrobe at the side with sets of practice clothes and attach changing room and bathroom.

Naruto stare around the room in awe as soon as he enters the room taking in every single detail. He slowly walks around the room seeing the room has everything which is needed for practice and also if there is full out war.

"This is amazing" Naruto says once he is out of his gawking as he look at Sasuke, who's feathers held hint of pride in them "do you guys often go to war?" Naruto asks changing his tone quickly to irk Sasuke, which instantly shows its result when a dark frown settles on ravens face.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke growl at him as he strode through the room and stands at his front "these are precious antiques which had been passed down to us from generations."

"You Uchiha's are ridiculously wealthy and prideful for your own good" Naruto says as he shakes his head casually which annoyed Sasuke even more.

"May be you should change into one of the training clothes over there before I kick your ass" Sasuke says as he points to the wardrobe on the other end of the room.

"You think you will kick my ass" Naruto states as he walks to collect a set "we will see about that teme" he finishes over his shoulder as he enters the changing room.

"We will see dobe" Sasuke smirk after the said dobe takes his exit.

After almost ten minutes later both boys finds themselves facing each other holding the fighting stance, their bodies rigid with pressure. It is Sasuke who charge first, confident in his speed he fists his palm and run towards Naruto with deadly precision hoping to take the other boy with one punch. His eyes widen when Naruto easily block his attack and lands a kick in his side, wind rush out of his lungs as he stumbles not expecting the counter attack.

"What happened teme? Am I too much for you to handle?" Naruto says with a smirk "I thought you to be a master of fighting."

The taunting in Naruto's voice cause Sasuke to growl and with a fierce cry he run towards him again, determines to beat the crap out of that idiot. Punches and kicks fly everywhere, not caring where one hit the other; it was mostly Sasuke attacking and Naruto blocking and smirking.

About fifteen minutes later Sasuke find himself at the ground on his back; he is panting heavily, his face flush and sweat covers his body as he lay there with a heavy weight on him. He tried to squirm but soon realise that his hands are pin over his head and Naruto is strangling his waist, this made him really conscious about his position. He can feel the other boy's breath over him, so close to his face, his strong thighs around his body, and his heavy weight on him. Sasuke can feel his heartbeat rises as he resister their position, desperately trying to get away he struggle once more only Naruto to press on to him more tightly.

"Well teme, you lost" Naruto says panting a little as he too is out of breath but not much.

Sasuke glare up at him only for Naruto to grin at him wildly "get off" irritation fill in his voice as he struggle again.

"Not until you accept your defeat" comes the amuse reply.

"Like hell I will" Sasuke look at the side to avoid the mocking grin, the glare still in his eyes "you just got lucky."

Naruto smirk at the stubborn boy as he leans down to a line himself with the raven's ear "deny all you can Sasuke but you know the truth. My round house kick really got you as you never expect it to come."

Sasuke's body froze as the hot breath ghosts over his ear, he can feel his heart jump a notch though the reason he didn't know and his face growling more hot. Sasuke blink a little to get back his thoughts but before he can answer Naruto is already gone and Sasuke finds himself alone in the room.

Sasuke sits up slowly from his position and runs a hand through his hair; it doesn't matter how much he deny the truth but deep down he know it to be right that the dobe had won fare and square and he had underestimated him opponent. Naruto really have some fighting skills, enough to rival his own and can easily defeat him.

He walks to the attach showers as he contemplates the breakfast events. He is so sure when Naruto had given him that frightful look that the dobe didn't even know the basic things about fighting but as they began to charge at each other his personality totally changed, like he is not the same person anymore; his punches and kicks held so much force that Sasuke will be surprise if he didn't bruise by night. The dobe had done that intentionally; he had deceived him and he was foolish enough to believe that. He punch the shower wall as hot water cascade down him relaxing his tense muscle and making his adrenalin rush normal.

He then realise there is more to Naruto Uzumaki then he had first thought; his brain vaguely drifts to the part where he can hear Neji's word about not to judge someone by its cover and now he know how right he was to say that. His interest again picks at the recent matter. He has always praised himself for his ability to easily read people but this time he had been completely thrown out of the loop and as an Uchiha he doesn't like that one bit. He don't like to be kept in dark about anything and now he is determined to find out what Naruto Uzumaki is and put the puzzle into place.

* * *

Sasuke walks into the kitchen to find his mother happily chatting with Naruto who is again at the counter helping his mother in cooking. He looks at him and realise that he had already taken a shower and also changed into a more comfortable pair of dark grey pants and bottle green t-shirt with a swirl on the back. He sits at the table after he takes a bottle of water and turns his gaze to the chatting pair on the other side, trying to find more about the blond mystery who had recently caught his attention. The pair has obviously notice him but didn't give him any mind as they show no indication of greeting him.

"So, you grew in an orphanage?" Mikoto ask her voice low with emotions.

"Yeah" Sasuke narrows his eyes looking at the smiling face; he can feel something stir inside him as Naruto continues "till my middle school though, after that my homeroom teacher took me in and I lived with him till college."

"Do you know something about your parents?" Mikoto is trying desperately to hold on to her emotions, which is getting really hard.

"No" Naruto says in a soft voice and Sasuke comes to an conclusion he doesn't like that look on the dobe's face, seeing it first time on him; he would prefer the hyperactive blond he had came to know than this one any other day "I only know that my mother was conscious enough to give me my name before she died."

Mikoto's grip slips from the knife she is holding. She knew that to be true but somewhere deep inside her she still was hoping more than anything that she can see her best friend once more. She would have given anything for that but now her last hope is also gone. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes thought she is desperately trying to hold them back, now is not the time. In her state she didn't notice the curious gaze she is receiving until Naruto's voice bring her back.

"Mikoto are you ok?" she notices Naruto is holding onto the fallen knife as he is looking at her with an unreadable expression. Mikoto nods slowly as she takes the knife afraid that her voice will break if she tries to speak.

Sasuke feels his heart to tighten at the news; though he can't say that he is that close to his family anymore but he knew the importance of family and how much his family matters to him. He had realised in past few week that what he was doing was wrong and is really trying to be close to his family again. He can't imagine his life without any of them there beside him. He turns to the pair as he realises for them to get back to their work and somehow he finds his gaze to be fixed on the blond watching his every move.

"So this teacher you say" Mikoto says after long moment of silence, her voice still tight but somehow she is in more control now but she finds her hands to grip the knife tightly every now and then "are you close."

"Yes we are" Naruto says with a smile as he continues "he now leaves in countryside but I manage to get time for him every now and then; though I am sure the next time I visit him I am going to receive a lecture for not going to him for this long" he finishes as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are planning to?" Mikoto asks while she tries to smile at the grinning boy.

"Actually I was but Hiashi-san didn't permit me because of this project" Naruto says "though I was planning on going anyway if I didn't realise how important this one was."

"Well then I think we should be thankful to Hiashi-san" Mikoto says with a smiling face "because of that we all get to meet you."

"Yeah" Naruto grins widely "I was also thinking along the same lines."

Mikoto watches the boy smiling happily and her eyes turns to his cheeks which she was wondering about from the beginning.

"Naruto, I was meaning to ask you something" Mikoto says as she watches him to look at her with curious eyes urging her to continue "those marks on your face, what are those?"

This really catches the raven's attention who is silently watching; Sasuke had also thought about those weird markings he had never seen anything like that on anyone.

Naruto stops smiling as he absently rubs his palm on his left cheeks; he consider once to lie about them but the look in Mikoto's eyes unsettles him and for some reason he really didn't want to lie to her; though he doesn't know this feeling very well.

"These were given to me" he said in a small voice and continues at the curious look in Mikoto's eyes "well you see blond hair and blue eyes are not common trait around here; I had been bullied many times for it. One day when I was five some old boys grab me down and give me these, declaring that I am some short of a monster for my traits. I was saved by our warden before they can do any more damage but these marks remained" he purposefully left the details out; he knew this news will be effect the kind lady somehow so he didn't want her to know about all the blood and pain he had suffered. He quickly shakes his head sensing the tense atmosphere around him and smiles brightly "though I come to like them a lot after sometime, they give me the look of a cunning fox, don't you think?"

Mikoto has stopped breathing all to gather at the news. She can't believe how cruel some people can be which only fuel her gruesome imaginations about how those marks were given to a child and how deep they were to leave this kind of permanent damage. Her body shudders at the thought of the pain and blood this smiling boy had to suffer at such a young age and because they were not strong enough to protect his mother. She never realise when her hand rises to her heart to clench the fabric over there, all she can feel now is the numbing pain and she knew she had to get away from here if she didn't want her boys to see her break down into tears.

Naruto watches with sad eyes for Mikoto to leave the kitchen hastily without any word 'maybe I should have told her any lie' he thoughts with guilt and turns his eyes to the other occupant of the room only to see him sitting firmly on the chair.

Sasuke had felt his heart stop and the breath to left out of him after hearing that, for all his imagination he never had thought of anything like this. He didn't know what explanation he had expected but it was certainly not this. His whole body had gone rigid and there is this insane urge in his heart to just go and hug the boy that he himself didn't understand. His grip on his bottle tighten as he realise this is only a very small part of Naruto's life that he had came to know and he can't dream of facing the other things he had already faced in life and after all that how can he be happy and smile like there is nothing wrong in this world. He knows he is not that strong and he can never be, not in a million years.

Naruto watches Sasuke's grip to tighten around his bottle and knew that the boy had heard everything. He slowly shakes his head; he didn't know for them to react like this on the news, if he had he should have definitely come up with a lie to tell though he is no good at it. Mikoto's reaction was expected to him, though to some extreme but for the teme to react like that, maybe the news is really bad for others to hear. He knew how he felt at that time and he had seriously thought those guys were going to kill him if his warden had not interfered. He can still remember how frighten he was after the incident, it took him months to go back to his normal life but now he is ok and somehow thankful because of that incident his warden had made him to take the fighting classes so he can protect himself and others in the future.

"You are really a softy inside, you know" Naruto walk smiling to the said boy and poke him on his head but the look on his face urge him to stop his assault as he turn towards him.

Sasuke watches Naruto as he turns towards him and the smiling face on the boy again force him to think about his earlier thoughts.

"That look doesn't suit you" Naruto says again as he prod Sasuke on his cheek to rile the boy up a little "you are better off as a teme."

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke narrows his eyes as he swats the hand away from him.

"See this is what I am talking about" Naruto grin at the angry look on the raven's face "I have never met anyone before who carry a scowl like you all the time and the best part is that it really go well with your face."

Sasuke doesn't know why he is feeling like this; he know that he wants to know more about the blond but if the dobe's life is a collection of all the things like before he really didn't want to prod in his life.

When Naruto didn't get any answers he continues "are you a sore loser? Because if this about our match earlier then I can tell you I won that fair and square and I will have no problem to beat you up again, and if it is not then also I can beat you up and enjoy it very much."

"Dobe, shut up, you are giving me a headache" Sasuke says as he realises Naruto is trying to lighten the mood and he also didn't want to remind the blond of his past anymore than he want to "and as if you can beat me up again, you won that round just by luck."

"Whatever floats your boat" Naruto tease as he tries to poke the raven's cheek again but is quickly stopped.

"I will be more than happy to prove you wrong" Sasuke smirk as he tries to dump his water bottle on the dobe to prove his point.

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't even think about that" Sasuke froze at the angry voice from the doorway. He knew his mother has grown a soft spot for the blond and now after hearing his story it will be impossible for him hit the said blond in front of his mother or he will face something even his father is afraid of and he really doesn't want that.

Mikoto has spent a good amount of time in her room to control her emotions; it was really hard for her to cope up with everything. She had once wanted to protect her friend and her child with all she had but to come to know that she really had failed in doing either of that, it was really a hard blow for her. She knew somewhere deep inside that she had lost her friend but to find out that the most precious gift of her friend had been hurt and faced soo many problems at this young age just because she wasn't careful enough brought loads of guilt to her, but now she is determined to protect that gift from her friend with every fibre of her being.

"I think I had taught you about how to act in the house" she snatch the bottle from Sasuke's hand as she fix him with a hard gaze; she will protect the boy even it is have to be her own son; the boy had already faced many things and she simply refuse to let him be alone again "and you will not disobey me."

Naruto gulp as he sees the angry look on Mikoto's face as Sasuke cower under her and timidly nods his head. He really wish he is not the cause of all this and that she will not direct her anger towards him.

"Naruto, let's finish preparing our lunch shall we" Mikoto place the bottle on the table as she smile kindly at the said boy.

"Yeah" Naruto left after Mikoto with a side glace at Sasuke, after all that he really doesn't want to get at the bad side of Mikoto; he value his life too much for that to happen.

The lunch was pleasant affair and after much try Naruto was able to change the atmosphere on his favour for which everyone was thankful for, Sasuke even more because he can still fell his mother's anger towards him but after some humorous jokes and more teasing he felt more relax than ever.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, how are you guys?

Now as you can see this chapter is mainly narusasu and as you can sense the plot is going to be changed from now on. There will be more of the main pair in the future.

I have a request for you guys, please leave you reviews for this story. It gives me inspiration and idea about what you guys are thinking about the story. I am not getting any response from you guys and it's making me sad :(

I am sorry if the fighting seen was not much but I am really not good at writing that, though I tried but it came out horrible; so I decided to leave it out.

Expect more narusasu in the future.

Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 13**

Sasuke find Naruto in the garden at evening; he was searching for the blond for last half an hour when finally his gaze fell upon him strolling through the garden. He watches the blond crouched in front of a bunch of blue irises.

"You know blue irises are symbol of hope and faith" Sasuke heard him say sensing his presence as he walks to him.

"So okaa-san had told me once" Sasuke replies in a soft voice as he came to a halt beside him.

"I never thought of you to be the type of person interested in flower language" Naruto stands up as he turns towards him companion.

"Neither do I thought of you to be one" Sasuke turns to the flowers as he continues "okaa-san and I use to take care of this garden when I was little; I still try to do though whenever I got time."

"Well I must say, you are still a little though" Naruto tease as he lean his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke for the first time realises that he is somehow two to three inches smaller.

"Now I can say that you are really a dobe to easily ruin a perfectly good mood like this" Sasuke swatted his hand away as he turns around to leave.

"You were in a good mood" Naruto asked faking innocence "I thought you came to fight with me again, seeing that's the only thing you do when you see me."

"If that's what you think then fine" Sasuke glare up at him as he walks away "I don't want to do anything with you too."

"Hey teme, wait up" Naruto runs after him "I was just teasing you" he said once he catches up "geez teme, can't you take a simple joke."

"Hn" Sasuke continues to stomp towards the door.

"Teme..." Naruto whine "full sentence, at least try to talk like a normal person."

"Hn"

"I can't understand Sasuke-ese" Naruto continues "I told you so."

"Hn"

"Teme... what are you even angry about?"

"Hn" Sasuke took a side glance at the blond as he continues to the door.

"Teme..."

Naruto tackle Sasuke from behind and with a surprise yelp Sasuke fell on the grass beneath him.

"What are you doing you idiot" Sasuke tries to turn around so he can glare at the boy on him.

"See, now you are talking like a normal person" Naruto said as he tries to control Sasuke' frantic hands.

"You moron, get off me" Sasuke tries to punch Naruto into face but was quickly restrain as his hands were pinned to his sides.

"First try to talk with me properly" as Sasuke tries to wiggle around, Naruto lean down more onto him applying more pressure to stop him from escaping.

Sasuke grumble something on the ground as his face was pressed in it.

"What?" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke some space but not enough for him to escape "I can't hear you teme."

"I said I was trying to have a normal conversation with you" Sasuke glare at the blond as he turns his head sideways "before you ruin the mood."

"So you are upset about that?" Naruto gets up releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke rolls around to glare at the blond who swiftly stands up and dusted himself off.

"I was just teasing you" Naruto extend his hand to help Sasuke up which was accepted as he pull Sasuke up.

"Hn" Sasuke quickly corrected himself at the exasperated look he received "whatever."

"Better" Naruto slide his arm around Sasuke's shoulder as he renew their walk towards the door "now that's out of the way, let's go inside. I promised Mikoto to help for dinner."

"I was surprise that you even know the name of vegetables" Sasuke smirk under his bangs as they finally enter the house.

"See, you _are_ capable of normal conversation" Naruto take a sideway glace at the raven as he grin widely "and that was not even funny" he punch Sasuke lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever, but I haven't seen you to cook" Sasuke said with a huff "bet you are only good for cutting and chopping."

"So, you want to eat my cooking" Naruto leans down to level with Sasuke and stare intently at his yes "how cute" he tease with a grin.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke push his face away from him "I don't want to die so soon" he turns around to walk into the kitchen, away from the blond, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Well if you insist" Naruto followed behind Sasuke "but you can ask me anytime you want."

Sasuke takes a deep breath to calm himself as he walk to the fridge and retrieve two bottles of juice offering Naruto one "no I don't, I told you I don't want to die of food poisoning."

"Well your loss" Naruto pouted slightly as he took the offered bottle and takes a sip "and for the record I am not that bad."

"First time I have seen someone to brag about himself" Sasuke tease as he walk to the table following behind Naruto.

"Then I will say you haven't seen a mirror" Naruto tease back with a grin as he takes a seat.

"Don't start again dobe" Sasuke growl but he takes a seat beside Naruto.

Naruto only grin in response and both settle in a comfortable silence. After a moment they notice footsteps coming towards the kitchen and both Mikoto and Fugaku enter the kitchen.

The pair paused at the doorway to take a double look of the room, their eyes roaming around at every corner, finding anything amiss then finally settle on the pair of boys sitting comfortably at the table.

"Hello Mikoto, Fugaku" Naruto greeted with a grin "please sit with us."

"Are you two up to something?" Fugaku finally ask after long moment of silence, his eyes slightly narrow in suspicion as he walk to the table Mikoto closely following behind, still looking around the room.

Both boys looked at each other in confusion, contemplating the statement when finally Sasuke asked as his parents settles down at the table.

"What do you mean otou-san?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well for the starter you two are in a same room and there is no noise" Fugaku narrowed his eyes more as if challenging the pair to lie to him "not even a single thing out of place."

"And secondly we are not here to watch over you two to behave" Mikoto finished as she turns her gaze to Sasuke, reminding him of the events from earlier.

"No we are not up to something otou-san, okaa-san" Sasuke said as his eye starts to twitch "and we can also behave, we are adults now."

"Somehow I doubt that" Fugaku stare intently at Sasuke daring him oppose his statement.

"No, it's true" Naruto says with a grin as he rub his head with a huge grin "and it may be also because we both had our routine complete in the garden" Naruto pointed towards Sasuke to prove his point and sure to his statement there were patches of green and brown on Sasuke's light t-shirt.

"Well judging from the evidence I will say Sasuke lost the fight" Mikoto said in a teasing tone as she went to prepare evening tea.

"That he surely did" Naruto said smiling which earn him a punch on the shoulder from the said boy "hay teme, what you did that for?" he rub his shoulder while glaring at the said teme.

"Dobe" Sasuke simply continues to sip his juice as he regards Naruto with a sideway glance.

"Grrr... don't call me that" Naruto growls then continues "and don't try to change the topic; you do loose our fight and the evidence is all over you" Naruto picks up a grass strand from his hair to show all with a smirk.

His only answer was a glare from Sasuke, who then narrows his eyes on the grass and swiftly stands up "I am going for a bath" with that he left the room with any further ado.

Naruto only shakes his head, the smirk tuning into a smile "it is so easy to rile him up."

"Don't chaff my baby boy soo much" Mikoto place two cups on the table as she sat beside Fugaku.

"I knew he is a mama's boy" Naruto laughs as he turns towards Mikoto "and he is hard to resist; I can't help but to tease him."

"Don't make that mama's boy comment in front of him" Mikoto reprimand as she continues to sip on her tea "and how do you even know that?"

"Huh, he is easy to read. It's written all over his face" Naruto comments casually with a smile "now that's out of the way, what shall we make for dinner?"

* * *

Sasuke took his sweet time in the shower, all the way thinking about the blond and why did he was so concern about him; he then remembers the events in the afternoon and felt an unknown pang grip his heart. He doesn't know what but it feels like something had changed, well except his mother's had turned for Naruto rather than him, this caused a wave of irritation course through his body as he exited the bath.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he can feel a headache forming from all this conflicting emotions and rubs his temple slowly. He blamed to dobe downstairs for all this confusion and as he got dressed he decided to avoid the blond as much as possible. He walks towards his father's study once out if his room; he can hear soft chatter from the downstairs indicating the dobe is in the kitchen again with his mother and was silently happy for his decision to avoid him and help his father in his work.

Sasuke still kept his distance by the time dinner rolls around; evading all jabs and jokes thrown towards him which in turn confused Naruto a little. He continues to watch Sasuke with a competitive look as he chattered happily with the rest of the family. Mikoto and Fugaku also noticed the mood change in Sasuke and decided not to prey into it, though Mikoto had a small inkling on the matter but chose to not voice it as she watches the two bays closely. She knew they will solve it out; she has her faith on her boys.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he swiftly left the dinner table without a word and went to help Mikoto in work. He can feel Sasuke's sudden change in the mood is because of him but he couldn't recall doing anything to the teme.

"He is not that bad once you get to know him" Mikoto takes the leftover's plate from his as she walk towards the fridge.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled cheekily "something tells me he will be worst than this once we get to know each other well."

"Ha ha ha" Mikoto's heartily laugh fill in the room "you really have a sense of humour."

"Don't worry Mikoto; I will also teach Sasuke" he said after a thought "eventually" Mikoto smiled a little at the grim she received.

She is really happy to have Naruto in her family; her best friend's last part, but more so than that; she has feeling that this boy can change her family for the better. He can bring back the happiness which was lost from them and she desperately hope that he can also teach Sasuke to see the world in a new light. She watch Naruto left the room after a small good night and walk towards the stair, unaware of the kind gaze he was receiving. Mikoto smile a little at the boys retreating figure as she went to arrange the kitchen and switch off the lights; now if only Itachi came back home her family will be complete.

She wonder how Itachi will react to Naruto; though he was very close to Kushina but he was also very little when everything happened. She doubts that Itachi remembered anything from that time, seeing that he never mentioned about anything although she can't be sure about that boy. Her elder son is a genius and she is very proud of him.

* * *

"If you wanted to avoid me that much you should have told me so teme" Naruto stood at the door of Sasuke's room as he watch the raven arranging some books at the shelf.

Sasuke dropped the book in his hand, startled as he turn around to glare at the blond standing at the door "I told you not to barge in my room dobe."

"Technically, I am not in your room; I am standing at the door" Naruto mentioned around him as he pointed an invisible line "so, there is no need for you to complain and besides you didn't answered my question."

Sasuke bent down to retrieve the fallen book as he growl at the blond "I didn't realised you asked me any question" he kept the book back to his place "as much as I know it was a statement not a question" he turn around to walk to the window without any back glace at the grinning blond "not that I expect you to know the difference dobe."

Naruto knew what he was doing and he really in enjoying every reaction the raven was giving to his jabs; he can feel his mischievous side is kicking in. "If I didn't knew you any better, then I would have said you just love to spend time with me but are too much of a teme to say it" Naruto grin widely as he walk in to the room and stand beside Sasuke to watch over the garden below "wow, you really have a nice view from your room teme. The garden looks awesome in the moon light, even though today is not full moon."

Sasuke watch Naruto from the corner of his eyes, ignoring the flutter in his chest at the closeness; he simply chalk that up for his lack of people skills "okaa-san I used to take care of the garden when I was little, it was her hobby and she was the one to design everything" Sasuke informed as he too look after the garden.

"Why don't you help her now?" Naruto turns to Sasuke with a small smile "she told me she takes care of the garden till now."

For a moment Sasuke wanted to lie but no matter how much he tried the sincerity in those pair of eyes caught him and he was unable to look away, captivated in those clear blue pools. "It's not that I don't but more like I don't have the time for that" though it wasn't the whole truth but it was not a lie also. It is true that he didn't gave his family much time for these past years but this dobe had no reason to know that "I was busy with my studies and I was barely at home; though I really tried to help her whenever I am here." Something flutters in Sasuke's stomach as he saw Naruto grin sincerely at him, there is something about this blond which he cannot place.

Every time he is with him he wanted to be happy but at the same time he want be angry and the things this dobe do to him it only increases his irritation. His happy go lucky nature with everyone annoys him further but at the same time it is highly infectious and really not good for his health. He desperately wanted to distance himself from this confusing feelings but every time he even think of doing that the blond found him one way or another.

"I know she will be really happy to spend time with you" Naruto's words cut through his inner thoughts "she really misses you."

"Did okaa-san tell you that?" Sasuke turn to Naruto to see him looking at him closely.

"No she didn't" Naruto give him a small smile before turning to the window once more "I guessed on my own; I am not that of an idiot, you know."

"Don't get ideas of your own" Sasuke knew his mother misses him; he didn't need this moron to remind him that but he smirk anyway "it can be dangerous for your health."

"Ha ha" Naruto laughs sarcastically "very funny teme" Naruto pokes on Sasuke's cheek, only to irritate the unsuspecting Uchiha "and don't try to make jokes, it can be dangerous for you as well."

"Hn dobe" Sasuke swatted his hand away as he rubs his cheek.

"I hope you know you look really cute glaring like that" Naruto only laugh as his glare increase "you are not blustering anyone like that teme."

Sasuke watches Naruto's back as he walks to the bookshelf and walks behind him. He stops by his side as he watches Naruto to scan the books there. Sasuke frowns as Naruto takes out 'Oliver Twist' from the rack and turns to him; he had a suspicion of the reason but really didn't want to bring it on.

"I am taking this" Naruto smiled at him but see Sasuke frown "is there something wrong?"

Sasuke really wanted to take that book away; he didn't want Naruto to remember his past but he can't bring himself to voice his thoughts "no, nothing is wrong" he said after a moment, though he still is not happy.

Naruto read Sasuke's expressions; he can tell what the raven was thinking. He knew why he chose this book; it really reflects a part of his life but that is not all his life, so he never related himself to the book; he simply like the story and he is thankful to the raven to not bring it up.

"Ok then" Naruto smiled a little "I will not irritate you anymore. Good night teme."

"Hn" Sasuke quickly corrected himself at the look he received for that "good night dobe" he sighed as he watches Naruto to leave the room and went to his bed after changing to night cloths.

Today was really tiring for him. He had gone with soo many emotions in one day that he didn't think he had experience this much turmoil in his entire life. He closes his eyes and before he knew he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning Sasuke woke up to find no one in the house; he came downstairs but the kitchen was empty, as he walk to the garden he can hear sounds coming from there and he smirk at his hunch.

He walk into the garden and found his parents, Naruto and as well as Kakashi in the garden. They all were having their tea and chatting happily; Sasuke greeted them as he takes his seat between Kakashi and Naruto, seeing it was the only chair available.

"Sasuke, we are going for shopping today" Naruto said after passing the juice to Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in a mid stance as he turn towards Naruto "I don't go for shopping" he narrows his eyes at the grinning blond. No way he is going with this plan of the dobe; he will die rather than stepping inside the supermarket.

The two times he had stepped inside any supermarket it ended as a disaster.

The first time was when he was little and his mother had taken him; his cheeks were sore for the whole day or two by his mother's crazy friends continue poking and probing; and for the second time during his college he was chased by a bunch of fan girls which leads him to hide at a dingy storeroom of the market. After that he had swear that he will never go to any market; even if his life depends on it and no amount of blond miracle is going to deter him from his vow.

"Don't give me that crap" Naruto frown at him "if you don't go shopping then how do you buy your clothes?"

"I have my own tailor to make them for me" Sasuke casually said "and the rest okaa-san brought for me" Sasuke regretted the last line as soon as he saw the wide smile on the blonds face "and that doesn't make me mama's boy" he said irritated, knowing full well what the blond was going to say.

"But I didn't say anything" Naruto give him a smirk "I think that's so cute Sasuke."

Sasuke's eye twitch as the explanation and the roll of laughter flowing the table. He knew what the blond was going to say earlier but one look at the moron and his mother confirmed why he changed his tone.

"Dobe" Sasuke growl at the still laughing moron.

"Ok ok, there is no need for you to bite off my head" Naruto said after he sober up but still chuckling "don't worry, I will protect you from all harm; I promise" Naruto said with a serious voice as he slide a arm around his shoulder.

Sasuke swatted the offending arm away, still irritated from the earlier events "I don't need your protection dobe; I can take care of myself."

"Ok princess as you wish" Naruto got back to his food "now eat up, we are going to be late."

"Don't call me that" Sasuke takes a bite of his food "and what's the hurry?"

"I need the things for our lunch Sasuke" Mikoto said, still amused from the show she got; oh how she love her boys.

"Don't worry Mikoto" Naruto smile at her "I will bring both your ingredients and princess back safely on time."

"Don't call me that dobe" Sasuke growl at the blond.

"Call you what princess?"

"That"

"What do you mean by 'that'?"

"He means don't call him princess" Kakashi said for the first time since Sasuke had arrived and one look at him confirmed that he is up to no good when he turn towards him "but Sasuke you can't deny that name actually suites you."

"See, everyone likes the name" Naruto said before Sasuke can even form a reply "you really do look like a girl sometimes, so don't complain. I think you would have made a cute girl" Naruto grin widely at Sasuke's scrawl.

"You also think so?" Mikoto asked excitedly "I had always wished for a girl when I was carrying Sasuke and when he was little everyone mistake him as a girl."

"Okaa-san" Sasuke almost whined at his mother but was promptly ignored by everyone.

"I can tell where everyone is coming from" Naruto peered at Sasuke's face "he still look like little bit of girl."

Sasuke pushed his face away, giving up any chance he can have to stop the conversation. He know there is no use when his mother went like that and now she had this moron the encourage her. Sasuke didn't even want know from where she gets all the imagination. He finishes his food quickly as the rest of the table went on and on about him and dare he say his feminism.

"I am going to get dressed" Sasuke stood up promptly after he finishes his food "dobe make sure you finish quickly. I am not going to wait for you."

"Geez teme, you don't need to be soo rude" Naruto said the retreating back of the raven, who was walking away without any response.

"Your son has serious attitude problem, you know" Naruto address to Mikoto.

"Then I hope you will have some good influence on him" Mikoto smiled kindly at answer.

"You bet I will" Naruto smiled brightly at that "don't worry Mikoto, give me some time and he will come back to you" Naruto stands up at that "now I have to run along or the teme will have my head for sure this time."

Mikoto smiled at the running blond "he is already having on influence on Sasuke; I can tell that."

"Runs in the family I guess" Fugaku comment for the first time "Minato's presence had also changed my life, though I must admit we never started in fiery ground like that but I hope Naruto can bring our son back to us."

"He will Fugaku; I know he will" Mikoto gave a hand a small squeeze "he is their son after all."

"I am sorry Mikoto" Fugaku sighs but at his wife's questioning gaze he continued "this whole mess is somewhat my fault; if only I would have been more attentive to my family Sasuke wouldn't have been so distant from us."

"You didn't have any other choice dear" Mikoto smiled sadly, remembering all the times her husband was away from home "the company needed you at that time, and because of your hard work we are here today" she smiled brightly after that as she continues "and look at the bright side, because of our company we got to meet Naruto in the first place."

"You are always the optimistic one Mikoto" Kakashi commented this time "but I must admit you are right somehow. Naruto had really brought back happiness to us."

"I have learnt from the best" Mikoto smiled as she remembered the old times with her friend "and as you say for my optimism; I am really no match for Kushina."

"I totally agree with that" Kakashi replied "her smile can easily bright up anyone's day."

Mikoto only smiled in answer as they all remembered the happy time they once had and wish that the lost part of their life can be brought back by the gift their friend had left for them.

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke standing at the door way with his car as he run down the stairs after changing. "Thanks for waiting teme" Naruto said as soon as he spotted the raven and run towards his side where he was leaning against his car "wow, you got one heck of a car there."

"Get on dobe" Sasuke growl at the blond as he entered the car "I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Geez... someone is grumpy today" Naruto gets in the passenger side as he buckle his seat belt.

"I told you I don't do well at shopping" Sasuke exited the gate as he drove towards the city "but you had to drag me for this anyway."

"You didn't give me any good reason for that" Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Let's just say they are not exactly blissful memories" Sasuke groan under his breath.

"Well I had a hunch" Naruto turns towards him as he smiled sincerely "but as I told you I will protect you from everyone."

"And I have told you I don't need your protection" Sasuke grumble under his breath.

"Sure you don't; I know you are a big boy now" Naruto only laugh at the glare he received in answer.

Sasuke didn't even bother to answer that ridiculous statement; he promptly turns to the road as they both settle into a somewhat comfortable silence. It didn't took them long to arrive at the market and Sasuke was somewhat grateful for the early hours of the morning, seeing that there was not much of a crowd and he can breathe a sigh of relief for that.

* * *

It took them almost an hour to collect all the things and thanks to the low crowd they didn't had any more traumatic experience for Sasuke to add into his list.

"See teme that was not that bad" Naruto loaded the bags at the back of the car as he takes the other two bags from Sasuke's hands and drop them in.

"Hn" Sasuke walks to the front and get into the car waiting for Naruto to come in.

"Teme, how many time do I have to tell you not to use that language" Naruto frown at the raven as he gets in "at least try to have a normal conversation."

"I am having a normal conversation" Sasuke replied as he start the car and drive away.

"You know you are not half bad to hang around with" Naruto said after sometime.

Sasuke takes a sideway glace at the blond only to see him looking out at the window; he can tell the blond was thinking something. Sasuke didn't reply to the remark but he had his own thoughts in mind.

He knew they didn't start smoothly at first but he can agree with that statement. He really like to be around the blond, these two days had brought them little bit close and they had also known some things about each other. Though he likes to call him a dobe but he knew the blond is anything but that, it had become a habit on his part now.

He knew Naruto's past was not the happy one but he didn't pity on him on the contrary; he really admire Naruto's strength of will that even after enduring so much he can still smile and can spread happiness to others. Seeing him and his own problems had become quite small to him. He had distance himself from his family just because his father was not attentive and his brother had left the house for higher studies and here is this blond who can connect to everyone around him even though he never had any family to call his own.

He really admires and also envies the blond for being so lively and vibrant. Every time he is with him the blond bring different emotions within him he himself couldn't understand, which make him only more confused about the blond but despite all the things he really enjoy their tome together. It doesn't matters if they are fighting, arguing or simply having a conversation-though it is rare for them to have- but he cannot deny the claim that he like to be around the blond, maybe given the times they can be really good friends.

Friends, the word brought a completely different feeling to him. He never really had any real one, not even in his college or school. He was always distance from his surroundings and the few that hang around with him, he know it was only because of his money and the power he held as an Uchiha heir. They never cared for him as a person and even as his brother consider him to be a fool but he was not that naive; he can see their intentions clear as a day. So he never bother to care for them and once they separated he didn't even gave them a time of his day any more.

But now that he see this blond; he really want that string to attach and feel how a real friendship is. Something in him can tell that the blond is loyal and he can rely on him for anything and seeing him with Neji and the others he really want that bond for him also. Not to mention that dobe can convince him to do anything, even if he is clearly against it and today was enough for him to believe that; if the blond can take him to the market them he can make him do anything.

He didn't even realise when they had almost reached home and he takes a look at the blond again as he turn to their driveway and park the car. Naruto went to take the things out and as he handed Sasuke two bags taking the two of his own Sasuke can only watch him silently.

"Naruto" Sasuke said to the retreating blond seeing him only to stop in his track.

"Yes Sasuke" Naruto turn around with a confused look in his eyes, he pinned Sasuke with a questioning look who was just standing there with an unreadable look.

"Can we be friends?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he walked forward to stand beside the blond who was studying his every move.

"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto only laugh lightly at that "I thought we are already friends or have you forgotten about that?"

"I didn't mean that" Sasuke shook his head lightly "I mean friends friends, like the real friendship, the one you have with Neji and the others."

"Sasuke, all my friends are precious to me" Naruto smiled softly at him causing Sasuke's heart to flutter "I don't know from where you get that idea but I cherished all of my friends, even you Sasuke. You are also special to me and though we tend to fight more but believe me when I say this to you; I consider you as one of my friend and I will never abandon you" Naruto walk away with one last smile towards him oblivious to the inner turmoil his words had caused.

Sasuke stood there wide eyed as he saw the blond to walk away; his heart beating in his chest almost painfully. No one had ever said something like that to him, well except his family of course. He can feel the sincerity in those words and the look and smile Naruto gave him. All his life he wanted to feel the closeness and friendship like this and now that it is in front of him he is somewhat afraid to welcome it.

What if he is wrong about the blond, what if he is using him like so many others? The questions plunge through his mind but the warmth he felt from those words few minutes earlier erase all his doubts.

"Hey teme, we don't need a statue in the middle of the driveway" Sasuke can only smile at the brimming blond despite his inner chaos.

"I was coming in" Sasuke replied as Naruto walk to him the half way.

"What were you doing anyway?" Naruto take a bag from Sasuke's hand despite his protest "you are out here for last ten minutes.

Sasuke never realised he was standing there that long and only can wish no one had seen him is such an idiotic state "I was thinking about something."

"That one hell of a thinking you are doing out there" Naruto said as they entered the house "were you formulating some plan to kill me?"

Sasuke can only smirk at the look of seriousness in the blonds' eyes; he can tell the look to be fake; sometimes he is so easy to read "maybe, so I suggest you behave yourself around me."

"Nah, I don't think so" Naruto slide a hand around Sasuke as he dragged him towards the kitchen "you like me too much to do that."

"I don't like you" Sasuke tried to swat the hand away but failed.

"Yes yes, you can tell yourself all that you want."

"Dobe" Naruto only laughed at the grumbling raven beside him as they entered the kitchen.

"Well you guys surely had a good time around" Mikoto turn around to see her two boys entered the kitchen both had a smile on their faces as they walk in.

"That we surely had" Naruto walk in to set the bags on the counter "though I am not sure about the teme here; I think he was planning something about killing me" he said in a low voice but everyone heard him clearly.

"Shut up you dobe" Sasuke punch Naruto on his shoulder as he set his bag down.

"You are mean teme" Naruto pouted at the raven but then he turned towards Mikoto as he said "see what I was telling you, he is starting it now, please save me."

"Sasuke dear, don't hurt him now" Mikoto said in a mocking hard tone.

"As you wish okaa-san" Sasuke smirked as he round his arm around Naruto's neck "I will be sure to hurt him later."

"Nooo... please don't hurt me; I am still too young to die" Naruto frail his arms around to free himself which cause a round of laughter the roll around them.

"Now you boys go upstairs and have a bath" Mikoto said as she got back to her work "and Naruto there is no need for you to help me today, you boys enjoy yourselves and let me prepare the lunch today."

"But I like to help you Mikoto" Naruto whined as he dislodged himself from Sasuke "and the teme is boring" he poke Sasuke on the cheek to rile him up.

"I am not boring" Sasuke swatted the offending hand away.

"Then teach him to be entertaining and sociable" Mikoto smiled at the pair one glaring and another had a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry Mikoto" Naruto said as he smile broadly and slid him arm around Sasuke "I will teach him all the things he need to learn to be a people's person."

"I don't need your help; I am sociable enough" Sasuke squirm in his hold to get away but to no use.

"No you are not" Naruto frown at him "now come let me teach you something you really need to know" he wave over his shoulder to Mikoto as he drag a protesting raven with him.

Mikoto watch the bickering pair to go with a smile on her face. She can already feel the change in Sasuke and she knew it is for the best because the son of her she knew would have never allowed any outsider to treat him like that; granted Naruto is not outsider for them but Sasuke didn't know that yet and she plans to change that soon.

* * *

Naruto drag a sulking Sasuke into his room; he had stopped struggling a while back and now slightly pouting. Naruto smiled inwardly; who would have known that Sasuke can be so immature sometimes but he had started to like this side of the raven.

"You look adorable pouting like that teme" Naruto grinned at the raven "and what are you even sulking for? We are in your room now, so cheer up."

"I don't pout or sulk" Sasuke grown under his breath as he sits down on his bed.

"Yeah yeah sure you don't" Naruto said dismissively as he takes a sit beside him "so what you want to do?"

"How would I know dobe; it was all your idea in the first place" Sasuke tried to glare at the blond but looking at the peaceful smile he received in answer all the thoughts cease in his brain.

"Say Sasuke" Naruto lay down on his back, his feet dangling on the edge of the bed and arm folded under his head; he had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he watch Sasuke "why you asked that question earlier?"

Sasuke turns to the blond in confusion, watching in his blue eyes did strange things to him. He quickly turned away and lay down beside him in the same way.

"What question?" he look at the ceiling, enjoying the moment with the blond. It is rare for them to have time like this.

"The one you asked about us being friends" Naruto said softly as to not break the peace between them.

"I am not sure" Sasuke answered truthfully as he turn towards the blond and saw him looking at him with confusion; he sighed softly as he continues "I never had any friend before, so I was not sure where we stand" he turned upwards once again "I know I said us to be friends but I was not sure about that but seeing you with Neji and all your friends I also wanted to feel the bond a friendship can bring. I never had that, all my life people from my school or college only wanted to use me for my money and position. It never gave me the opportunity to bond with anyone other than my family and I don't know why but for some reason seeing you guys together I also wanted to be a part of that. So I wanted to make sure where I stand in that group of yours."

"Geez teme, you had one hell of a depressing childhood" Naruto sighed as he looked over the raven "and you know that was the longest I heard you to talk about anything" he grinned cheekily at him only to receive a frown in answer "I think I am having some good effects on you" he said to lighten the mood.

"Huh, you are one to talk about depressing childhood" Sasuke said out of instinct but instantly regret that; he never wanted to bring the topic up and he felt like chocking as the heavy silence shroud around them. He desperately wanted to take the words back or at least say something to remove the awkwardness that hung around them but nothing came to him. It's like the words had abandon him completely and the only thing that came to his mind is that he had shattered their friendship without even trying hard about it and even before it had started properly.

"You don't know anything about my childhood teme" the seriousness in Naruto's words only increases Sasuke's anxiety and the only thing he waited is for the next harsh words to come which will clear the end of things between them "I had enjoyed my childhood enough" Sasuke stared wide eyed but his surprise only grew as Naruto continued "you should have ask my friends; I was such a trouble maker back then and if you are talking about depression; I was the cause for many of that for my teachers."

Sasuke could only stare in awe as Naruto laugh heartedly remembering his old days. He was ready for anything that would come towards him after those words of his but not this, never this. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for such a thing. He can't believe someone can reply to his words like this; he had never met someone so optimistic. He knew perfectly well that Naruto had understood the meaning behind his words, he had no reason to doubt that but to reply like this; it was completely new to him.

"I want to know more about your childhood" before Sasuke could realise the words came out from his mouth.

"Sure teme, no problem" Naruto smiled at him "but rather than listening I will take to show you someday" seeing Sasuke's confusion he continued "you will know when the time comes."

"You are such an odd person you know that?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto to turn towards him; his head popping on an arm.

"I got that quite often" Naruto said as he grins down on Sasuke "now let me give you a friendly hug."

Before Sasuke could answer he found himself in a bear hug and Naruto's weight pressing down on him. His eyes grew wide and breath hitch in his throat as he felt Naruto's heat and scent wash over him. He can feel his heartbeat rise as hot breath ghosted over his ear sending goose bumps to run through his body. He quickly push the blond away as he stood up; his whole body rigid and hands fisted along his sides.

"I... I am going to take a bath" that's the only thing that came out of his mouth as he swiftly turned around and almost run to the attached room.

* * *

Naruto can only watch wide eyed as he look at the retreating raven, not understanding the sudden change of mood. He knew he is quite the touchy feely type of person and all his friends also knew that, so initiating a hug is not a big deal for him. Naruto frown at the close door for a moment then a small smile appear on his face; maybe it is because of what Sasuke said earlier that he is not use to have friends but he will change that soon and show him what a real friendship is like.

The smile was still on Naruto's face as he left the room and walk to the opposite one, which is occupied by him at the moment. He always had valued his friendships; they are the most important relationship in his life. Friendship is the first thing he learnt in his life as a relation and he was not joking earlier when he had said that he cherished all his friends the same. He can now understand why Sasuke had reacted like that, though he had all the relations in his life he himself had admitted that he had never felt the closeness a true friendship can bring and he really wanted to change that. Naruto went to take his bath with these thoughts whirling around his mind.

* * *

Sasuke place a hand on his pondering chest as he took a deep breath to control his racing heart. He himself doesn't understand his body's reaction; it's all so new to him, he had never felt anything like this before and somehow it only happens when he is near to Naruto. He frowned at the thought, his earlier mayhem decreasing a little bit; he thought for a moment about the things that happened today and decided it was only because of all the confusion he was going through today. He has never felt the bond of a friendship and he definitely hadn't allowed anyone other than his family to come this close without his permission.

'That must be it, nothing else' he thought as he entered the shower for which he had gone there in the first place 'I was freaking out for no reason' a small smile came across his face as he came to the conclusion.

Sasuke took his time in the shower, after he was finished with it he came downstairs to meet with his family for lunch. He found his parents and Kakashi sitting at the table.

"Where is the dobe?" he walks to the table and took the seat beside his mother.

"He hasn't come down yet" Mikoto said smiling "I thought you two were together."

"Yes, we were" he replied "but I went to have shower and I guess he also left for that, though it was while back" he finished thoughtfully.

"Then I guess he will be here soon" Mikoto smiled as she turn towards the door.

"Sorry, I am late" as if on cue Naruto entered the room and took his seat beside Kakashi, just opposite to Sasuke "hope you didn't wait for long; I just had to take a phone call" he rubbed the back of his head a nervous habit which cause all the adults to have a small smile on their faces reminding them of a certain someone.

"It's ok Naruto, you are just on time" Fugaku said kindly as Mikoto started to serve the food.

Naruto only smile brightly at answer "I didn't see you guys when we came back" he turned to Kakashi "where were you?"

"Well we have some work to wrap up" Kakashi said in a casual tone "so we were cooped up in Fugaku's study all day."

"That's bad; I would have hate to be locked like that" he sighed as he took a bite of his food "mmmm... Mikoto this is awesome."

"Thank you Naruto, you are such a sweet heart" Mikoto smiled at the grinning blond "so what you guys did together?" Mikoto asked as she looks between two boys.

"Oh, you can't believe this Mikoto" Naruto said smiling brightly as he watch Sasuke to silently eat his food "teme here wanted to be friend with me."

"That's great news" Mikoto almost squeal at the news but quickly control herself for the look she received "I know you guys would be great friends" she turn towards Sasuke as she continues "I am happy that you listen to me sweetie, may you have great time together."

"We will okaa-san" Sasuke said for the first time as he turn to give his mother a small smile and turn to Naruto "I think I will really enjoy myself with their group."

"That's a good decision Sasuke" Kakashi said in a smug voice and the tone he used hint Sasuke that what he was going to say next he will definitely not like that "we don't want our office to be destroyed in a day seeing the volatile relation you two had, now do we?" Sasuke groan at the reminder as Kakashi continued "we all are soo relieved to hear that."

Sasuke just glare at the man who was looking at him with a glint in his eyes and Naruto on the other hand just laugh at that.

"Now now Kakashi, let's leave the past behind" Fugaku said in a gentle tone "Sasuke I am proud of you, you are finally thinking like an adult."

Sasuke's heart swell at the phrase he received from his father; this can easily be the first proud word of his father he had ever received. He had always wanted his father to acknowledge him and something tells him he is finally going to have it. He can sense the pride in his father's eyes and posture; he smiled a small smile at his father which was returned with a small nod.

The rest of the day went by in peaceful silence. Sasuke and Naruto spent some quality time together playing games, reading books and talking about their earlier days and by the time evening rolled by it was time for Naruto to leave. Sasuke wanted for the blond to stay longer; he had really enjoyed their time together. He had not felt this refreshed in a long time and as he stand by the door to escort him out he had a small smile on his face. The smile only widen as he got a promise to meet soon for their next meeting and the starting of their project together.

That night when Sasuke went to bed he felt content like he had not felt for a long time and before knew he drifted off to sleep with a content smile graceing his face.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N:** Hello guys. How are you? I know I know, you probably wanted to kill me now but I am really sorry for the late update. Life was so hectic for me the past weeks but I am really happy to finish this chapter at last. So please tell me how you feel about it. Your reviews are always appreciated.

This chapter is mainly narusasu as you can see. Some of Sasuke's feelings are describe in this chapter and I hope you like how the story is going, there is soo much more to come. As you can see there is mention of Itachi in this chapter, so that indicates that he is going to come back to this story really soon, maybe in two or three chapters more.

Please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 14**

It had been past a whole month since he had last seen Naruto, when he had came to their house and today as he stand at the reception of the Uchiha corp. he is feeling anxious for their upcoming meeting. He can vaguely remember the request he had made to his father about personally escorting their guests for today but now as he stand beside the door with Maira by his side -again- he was not so sure about his own decision any more, maybe it wasn't a good idea.

He can feel the knot forming in his gut as he sighed to control his frantic nerves. He didn't have any contact with the blond for past month and he was simply not comfortable enough to ask his mother about that, despite the many times he wanted to do the same; though he was sure to believe that she had at least known something.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" he was brought back from his musings by Maira's voice, who was looking at him with concern in her chocolate eyes.

"No there is nothing wrong" he replied simply, being careful as not to give any signs of his inner disquiet.

"I have seen you to work hard for this past month" Maira said in a soft tone "you are doing really well."

Sasuke only smiled in response but his mind quickly got back to his earlier thoughts. It is true that he hadn't had any relaxation during this past month; managing office work and last minute preparation of their project had him busy for the whole month, but that is not the reason for his uneasiness. The reason for his present anxiety is, he had visited Byakugan many times in between he had never seen the blond for once. He had asked Neji once about him once only to get a simple answer of 'he is busy' in return and due to now he is not even sure where their friendship stand or how to act around the blond anymore.

"They are here" he was again brought back to reality by Maira; he quickly turned his attention to the door to see the cars arriving at the drive way.

His unease only grew as he saw them exit the cars but the first thing that catches his attention is the bright smile of Naruto. He can't help the small smile that came across his own face as he greeted his guest.

He watched Maira to escort Hiashi away to his father's office and as soon as he turned around he was caught into a giant bear hug. Embarrassment flash through his face as he realise who was the one to embrace him.

"Hello teme" Naruto let go of him as he smiled brightly at the raven "nice to see you again".

Sasuke frown at the name but smiled softly nonetheless as he replied "hello to you too, dobe" he turned to rest of the group who was standing ideally at the side watching the pair with mild surprise on all of their faces "welcome to all of you, please allow me to take you guys to our floor."

Tenten was the first one to snap out of the spell "well... that was unexpected to say at least" she clear her throat to get everyone's attention as she elbowed a gaping Ino at her side and walk forward "now let's go and see our new work place. I am too excited about it."

"Tenten is right, let's go" Neji turn to Sasuke "lead the way."

* * *

Everyone followed Sasuke as they walk to the elevator to the top floor. Ino walks beside Naruto to nudge him further and getting out with the truth. She is a gossip girl for crying out loud and no one keeps secrete from her.

"So when did that happened?" she asked in a low voice as she clasp Naruto's shirt as soon as the exit the lift at the top floor to slow him down a bit, so that no one could hear them.

Naruto turned confused eyes at her but it soon cleared when he realised what she was asking about and smiled sheepishly "well I guess I forgot to mention that; I was soo busy it totally escaped mind and not to mention I didn't get time to hang around you guys much" he can feel another two pairs of curious eyes on them when he noticed Kiba and Sai are also watching them as they too slowed down in their strides "well you see it was something like, Fugaku-san invited me over for dinner at their house after our last meeting and I got invitation from Mikoto that weekend for staying with them. I guess we both somehow come to tolerate each other after that" Naruto didn't have to explain much about the situation anymore as he saw the wide eyes stare he got.

"I can't believe you called a truce with the teme" Kiba replied with a frown; he was looking forward to a real fist fight to say at least.

"He is not a bad person to hang around once you get to know him" Naruto replied with a smile remembering the time he spend with the said teme "though he can be real difficult sometimes and who do you think you are calling teme?" Naruto finishes with a frown as he landed a swift punch on the shoulder of his long time friend.

"Hey what the big idea" Kiba yelled as he rub his shoulder and glare at the blond "you call him that all the time."

""Yeah, but it doesn't you can also call him that" Naruto's frown deepen as he look at the brunet "only I can call him that."

"Sensitive much?" Sai commented with a teasing smile.

"No, it's not like that" Naruto protested "but really he is not that bad."

"And now you are defending the guy with whom you were fighting not long ago" Ino raise a single brow in question as she smirk slightly at him "now if that doesn't get me curious then I don't know what will."

"There is nothing there for you to be curious about" Naruto tried to protest.

"You guys are coming? We don't have all day" he was swiftly cut off by Neji's voice who was standing at the hallway with Sasuke, watching them with questioning frown on his face.

"On the contrary Neji, we do have all day" Ino laughed as she spotted the frown deepen on the pair at the door way "that's why we are here in the first place."

"Geez... So troublesome" Shikamaru passed them walking to the pair.

"You are one to talk Shika" Ino glare at the retreating genius "as if you were not listening to us till now."

"I could care less about what's going on in that crazy brain of yours" Shikamaru replied as Ino caught up to him.

"As if" Ino snorted "and who are you calling crazy brain? The only brain crazy around here is the pineapple one you have on you."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru only sighed in response, too tired to argue back.

"I think we should also be going Naruto-kun" Sai said as he mentioned them forward.

"Of course Sai" Naruto smiled as he followed the pale boy "now let's get to work" he said as soon as he reached the group a grumbling brunet trailing behind them.

"Kiba, quit it before I make you to" Ino frown at the brunet who was glaring at the blond but quickly sober up at the threatening tone directed to him.

"May I know, what's going on?" Sasuke said curious at the whole scenario; he didn't even get to talk to the blond properly, which he was really looking forward to. It's like whenever the blond is around the only thing people wanted are for his attention; he was feeling somehow left out by all this and the silent discussion between them didn't help out much.

"Nothing is going on teme" Naruto smiled at him but the small frown he send towards Kiba didn't escape the raven, which only fuel his curiosity more "now will you show us our work place or not?"

"We were waiting for you guys to finish your... um discussion" Sasuke said with a small frown margin his face "you were the one to be late dobe."

"Sorry about that Sasuke, we really need to talk something out" Ino slide beside Naruto as she pinch him lightly on arm to keep him mouth shut "but now that's over us, let's continue" she smiled brightly to dissolve the tension around.

"Yes teme, it is as Ino said there is nothing to worry about. So let's go" he smiled brightly and much to his surprise it worked as Sasuke smiled softly in response.

* * *

They all entered the room to see it set for as their temporary office. The huge room was divided into several small blocks with table and all necessary supplies, each working as their own cubicle. There was two bigger blocks at the front of the room easily indicating which they belong to. They all inspect the room as Sasuke watch them for their reaction.

"I hope you guys like the arrangement" Sasuke said after a moment.

"It's is very nicely done considering the limited time we had in our hand" Neji replied as he walk to the front to look at his block.

"You will also work from here with us?" Sasuke turn around at Naruto's voice as he came to stand beside him, at his confused expression he continued "I thought you already had your own office at the building."

"Actually I had considered of sharing it with Neji but later thought that it will be more convenient for us to work if we all stay together" Sasuke replied as he watched the blond for his reaction "it will also save us the time to go forth between two floors."

"It was a great idea teme" Naruto smiled cheekily at him "and it will bring all of close and you will also get to know each other."

"Though Kakashi and the rest of his group will work from their office" Sasuke said as he started to walk to the front.

"That is acceptable I guess" Naruto trail behind Sasuke, as he mentioned all of them to follow "and it will be more fun if someone older is not hanging around with us."

"What's that suppose to mean" Sasuke glace sideways at him only to see a mischievous smirk on the blonds face.

A small giggle from Ino walking behind caught his attention as he open the door to the next room but didn't dwell on it much, brushing it up on some strange women intuition "and this is our meeting room" he said as he entered the room, completely oblivious to the playful glances passing behind him among the group.

"Sasuke" Ino was the one to break the silence to get the raven's attention "is there any extra room in this floor?"

Sasuke looked at her then rest of the group for reaction and finally his gaze settled on the blond, who was desperately trying not to laugh "yes there is" he turned back to Ino with a small frown at everyone's reaction.

"Can you show it to us?"

"There will be no problem in that" Sasuke continues confused "but I don't see why."

"You will know eventually teme" Naruto slide his arm around the as he mentioned him forward, keeping a tight leash on his humour "now will you please show us the room?"

* * *

They all followed Sasuke as he exit the room and walk to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a door. Sasuke twisted the knob to check whether it is opened or not but to his surprise it creaked opened and he mentioned the group to enter the room. He still didn't understand why they all need an extra room but he was sure he was missing something as he saw Ino and Naruto looking around the with mild interest. His gaze fixed on the blond as he watched him walk to the farther window of the room.

Sasuke knew he was happy to see the blond once more after soo long and even more happy to know that their friendship didn't change over the time they didn't see each other; at least the dobe didn't think like that and for his part he definitely doesn't. He still hadn't deciphered this feeling inside him whenever he is near the blond; it's like he is in harmony and content and nothing around him could go wrong. He smiled softly at the feeling; he is getting used to this feeling and the earlier anxiety he was feeling now completely gone at the blond's presence.

"This is perfect" Ino's voice brought Sasuke's attention back to the pair standing at the middle of the room.

"Yes it is" Naruto said with a smile as they both once again look around the room "now the only thing it need is some remodelling."

"Agreed" Ino said as they turn around to walk back to the group standing on the doorway "we can take care of that tonight", her eyes suddenly lit up "you think you are up for it?" she asked causing Sasuke to frown a bit, what she even mean by that?

Naruto smiled brightly "you bet I am; oh, that reminds me" his face then went back to serious as he turned directly to Sasuke as he smiled softly at him "we are arranging a get-to-gather at my house tonight; you think you can come around?"

Sasuke felt his breath hitch a bit because of that question. It is not the first time he will be going to a party but there is something different about it this time. He had gone to clubs and partied many times but to go one of his friends house for a gathering, it is completely new to him and too close. It is a friend's privet gathering he had just been invited to, this means that they are acknowledging his as their own. He felt warmth spread through his heart as he looked at everyone and didn't see any variance in anyone's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked anyway just to be sure "I don't want to impose."

"You are such a worrywart teme" Naruto huffed at him, a little frown playing over his face "you will not be imposing or else I wouldn't had asked you in the first place. Now are you coming or not?"

"I will" Sasuke smiled with a nod

"Great, I will pick you up at 6 in the evening" Naruto said as he clamp his arm over Sasuke again as they all walk away from the room.

"You don't need to" Sasuke protested weakly, the scenario highly personal for his taste "if you can give me the address I can come on my own."

"Nah, what type of host I will be if I didn't escort my first time guest myself" he replied with a cheeky smile towards the raven "and I also want to come by to your house to say hi to Mikoto. It's far too long since I had last met her. I missed her."

"Ok then, I will be ready by then" it is the only answer he can form as he was dragged away by the blond, the rest of the group closely followed behind.

Sasuke is amazed by the blond; it is so easy for him to express himself, to talk about how he feels. He had only met his mother once or twice, yet he is not a bit embarrassed to say about missing her and he still had problem about saying something like that to his own mother. His mind provided him with the thought that Naruto should have been born into their family, that way his mother would have had a son to swoon over but the thought didn't settle within him for some reasons so -not because of his mother but because of something entirely different reason he doesn't know about- so he quickly discarded the thought from his mind.

It took them rest of the day to settle everything; sometime in between Hiashi had gone back to office along with Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten, leaving the rest of the group to their devices. It was when Kiba's tummy growl that they realised it was almost lunch break.

"Kiba, that was embarrassing" Ino scowl at the brunet as all of them fixed him with a look.

"Hey don't blame me" Kiba protested swiftly "I am a growing boy and I need my nutrition.

"I will hardly consider you as a boy, Kiba-kun" Sai commented offhandedly causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, I think we should feed the baby boy before he pass out" Naruto said still laughing hastily.

"Shut up fox" Kiba growl, his eyes almost narrowing to slits, but soon his cheeks dusted pink as another growl rumble from him.

Naruto laugh at that again "I will shut up but after you try to shut your tummy up."

"I said shut up fox face" Kiba said as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah dog- breath whatever" Naruto said as he stood up followed by Ino, who wanted to prevent any fist fight if there was any to happen; but to her surprise Naruto was not in a mood for an argument "let's go somewhere; I think we all are hungry" he turned to Sasuke "is there any good place around here we can have lunch?"

Sasuke stood up with a sigh "I don't know many good places around here but I know a decent one" he looked at everyone "will that be ok with you?"

"Of course Sasuke" Naruto smiled brightly "we are not choosy when we are hungry."

"Alright then, let's go" Sasuke mentioned them to follow "the place is not far, if you want we can walk there" he said as they entered the lift.

"We are cool with it" Ino said "it will save us the hassle to take our car with us" at Sasuke's odd look she continued "hey, what's that look for? Just because I am girl doesn't mean that I want a car 24x7."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Sasuke said somewhat embarrassed of being judgemental again; he should really change that about him "but I really had completely different outlook on the matter and seeing that you are heir of such big enterprise, it's the only thing click my mind."

"Well Sasuke, there is more to a girl than that" Ino huffed annoyed.

"I think I didn't met anyone like that then" Sasuke said as they exited the office and walk to the door.

"Of course you haven't Sasuke" Ino said but there was no more annoyance in her tone as she continued "a real lady wouldn't be dependent on that" she sighed deeply "you have much to learn."

Sasuke frown at that but didn't say anything then he felt a familiar wait settle on his shoulder and turn around to meet a smiling face.

"Don't frown like that" Naruto said gently to him "you will get to know eventually and I will be there to teach you."

"There is nothing to teach me dobe" Sasuke mock glare at the blond; his being so close to him doing strange things to him.

"Yes, there is teme" Naruto said without caring as they walk down the path "and you will know slowly. Now lead the way."

"Don't order me around dobe" Sasuke growl as he tried to walk away but an imposing arm kept him in place "and get your hand off me" he complained half heartedly."

"Oh sorry, didn't realise that" Naruto removed the hand draped over Sasuke with a sheepish smile.

Sasuke didn't expect the blond to compile with him exactly and he was mildly surprised that the arm was actually gone. He didn't mean it seriously and now he was regretting saying that in the first place, but he is not going to tell the dobe to put it back. He knew he would die of humiliation and teasing that is sure to come, so he kept his mouth shut as they walk rest of the way.

* * *

It took them no longer ten minutes to finally reach the familiar establishment. They stood at the front and as Sasuke turn around to his companion he saw everyone has different expression on their faces. Ino and Sai had humour in their eyes and Kiba was barely keeping leash on his laughter, but the thing that confused him the most is that Naruto look kind of nervous. He had never seen the blond to fidget like that; he frowned slightly as Naruto started to look around as if trying to find some escape route. That only raise Sasuke's confusion; as much as he hate to admit it but the dobe is like epitome of confidence. There is not a single moment when he had seen the blond otherwise and now to see him like this is really perplexing for him.

"Come on Naruto" Ino's voice brought him back "you know you have to do it one way or another."

"But I am not ready right now" Naruto whined. That was the last straw and Kiba burst out laughing, even Ino and Sai started to chuckle lightly "he will beat me into a pulp" Naruto continued.

"What else do you expect Naruto-kun?" Sai said softly a creepy smile spreading across his face "you just up and left for half a month and didn't even tell him about it."

"Well sorry to break it to you; I didn't have any other choice" Naruto glare at the group. Now Sasuke was utterly confused by the conversation; he didn't have any idea what they are even talking about and why the blond was acting like that his life depends on the situation whether he will go in or not.

"You should have called him to tell about that" Ino said, a big grin cracking her face.

"I tried, but I was so busy hadn't got anytime for myself" Naruto object weakly.

"And the thing you didn't even see him when you came back" Sai interrupted "and now almost hiding in my apartment for two days" the only answer he got was a whine from the blond.

"This should be epic" Kiba said as he continued to laugh "I always enjoy it when he beat your ass up like that."

Sasuke stare at the group with mild surprise; he knew Naruto is strong for personal experience and for anyone to beat him like a pulp. The person must be very strong and his confusion only rise more as he remembered that he never met any person like that here for the few times he had visited here.

"Kiba shut up; you know that is not the case" Ino said as she sighed loudly "it is only because of Naruto let him have his way every time that he is able to beat his ass up" that explains Sasuke's query as he look at the group for more information; he is really curious and didn't wanted to interrupted them.

"Yeah yeah I know but that doesn't change the fact that this time he will kill the fox face here" Kiba said with a snort.

"Nah he will never go to that extreme" Sai said offhandedly "he loves him too much to do that, yet" he said the last part after a pause.

This got Sasuke's attention as he frown at the group 'what they mean by that? And love, where does that come from? And why the dobe is not saying anything about that?' the questions racked through is brain like a hammer and he desperately tried to get rid of those thoughts. Something arched in his chest which he had no idea about; he glared at the group, more so at the blond, who was standing silent behind the group.

"No use to dwell here about that" Kiba said as he walked passed Sasuke "let's go in; I am hungry."

The group soon followed behind without Naruto and Sasuke, both of them having different thoughts running through their head. It was Sasuke who moved first; he gave a last glace at the blond and walk inside, didn't wanted to deal with this confusion anymore than he need to.

Sasuke watched the group talking happily to Konahamaru at the counter once he entered the cafe. He was mildly surprised at first but seeing that Neji is the one to show him this cafe he didn't think of it much as he walk to the front.

"Hey Sasuke" Konahamaru said excitedly as soon as he spotted the raven "long time no see. How are you?"

"I am fine" Sasuke replied curtly as he stood beside the group.

"I see you are grumpy as ever" this only got the young boy a glare in return.

"Cut it out brat" Ino said excited "we have something for you... or should I say someone."

"What are you talking about guys?" before Konahamaru can say anything else his gaze was turn to the door and his jaw dropped on the floor.

Sasuke was the reaction curious, trying to find any connection between the earlier conversations with this new reaction from the younger boy.

"Hey Konahamaru" Naruto said with a nervous smile on his face as he stood on the doorway waving one of his arm up "how are you?"

Sasuke turn back to Konahamaru to watch him closely for any reaction, it looks like his earlier query is going to be clear right now and from the look of it he was right. He saw the boy's face change from shock to concern, happiness relief and at lastly anger; Sasuke saw his eyes glaze over with angry tears. He vaguely thought what kind of relation does both have, then some of the words from earlier conversation flowed through his mind and his heart run cold and seeing the reactions playing across the younger boy's face didn't help him either. Before he can ask anything something flew past his face and forced him to quickly turn around to see holding a paper weight in his palm.

"That wasn't nice you know" Naruto said casually with a small smile on his face as he raise up the paper weight "you shouldn't throw dangerous things like this to your costumers."

"Get out" came a growling reply from behind the counter as Konahamaru step out of there and glare at the blond "get out from here before I kill you, you insensitive jerk."

"That was really harsh Konahamaru" Naruto smiled as he walked in "and I am here to have some lunch from my little..."

Before Naruto could continued he was assaulted by an armful of Konahamaru. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and started sob burying his head on his chest. Naruto smiled gently at the sobbing boy before hugging him close to him as Konahamaru buried himself more into the blond.

Sasuke silently watch the exchange between two boys, something was stirring within him at the scene and he quickly turn back to the group, who also have small smile on their faces.

"Stop crying Konahamaru" Naruto gently said "you are not a kid anymore. Isn't it just the last month you are asking me to have an own car of yours?"

"You are such a jerk" Konahamaru stepped back from the embrace as he rubbed his eyes to clear them of any remnants of his tears "you didn't say anything and when I got back you were not there; I was soo worried. Please don't do that again nii-chan."

Sasuke swiftly turn around to the pair, his eyes wide in surprise. Now that he solve the puzzle and he wanted to kick himself on his rear for his own stupidity. He wanted to laugh but didn't want to make things awkward when there is a crying boy having a hearty reunion with his nii-chan.

"I am sorry" Naruto said in a gentle tone as he pat his brother's head tenderly "but I didn't got the time; I promise to never do that again" he smiled softly at the boy as he continued "now that's over, may we get something to eat? Or else Kiba will die here and you certainly didn't want that, right? It will be a bad reputation for your cafe."

"Chee... Like I care" Konahamaru shrug casually "he is always hungry, like a black hole" he said the later part after a pause.

"Hey watch it brat" Kiba yelled, annoyed at the exclamation on him "may be you will show more appreciation if you know we are here in the first place because I got hungry and you got to see your precious nii-chan again."

"No I will not" Konahamaru said as he walked back to the counter "he would have come back home eventually. Now go sit on your table I will be there in a while."

The group walk away and Sasuke was rather confused where to go, looks like he is finding himself in this situation more and more. As he started to follow the group a hand nudge him from side, cause him to turn.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile, at Sasuke's puzzled look he continued "for bringing us here, but how do you know about this place? I never thought of you as a person to go to a small cafe like this."

"I am offended by that" Sasuke replied with a frown.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that" Naruto frail his hands around him in protest "it's just that you..."

"Calm down dobe, I was joking" he smirk as he started to walk in the direction the rest of their group disappeared "Neji was the one to show me at first and like the place; it is quite privet so I started to come here every now and then."

"Oh I see, that's make sense" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke upstairs.

"So, he is your brother?" Sasuke asked in a hesitant tone "I remember you telling us once."

"Woh... I never thought you would have remembered. I am impressed to say at least."

"I pay more attention to my surroundings than you think I do" Sasuke said irritated "now you didn't answered my question."

"Yes he is the one" Naruto smiled at the group sitting at their usual table as he walk forward "now come one, everyone is waiting for us."

Sasuke stood there for sometime as he watched the blond to walk away to the most perfect table of the cafe; at least by his opinion. There is so much more to the blond that met the eyes. It is not easy for a guy to take in a child when he himself is just a teenager; the heck he is sure he himself can't do it even now. He can barely take care of himself let alone taking responsibility of another person and here is this person in front of him; who had not only grew up alone but with a weight of another.

Sasuke felt the adoration that slink around his heart for the blond. He can tell he had truly started to admire the blond, for his strength, for his courage and most of all for his presence. Looking at the blond his own life appeared meaningless to him; he wanted to know more about the blond and the way he lived his life. He wanted to know more about the person he had started to consider as a close friend.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke was brought back by the loud voice of the said boy "don't just stand there come join us; we are all waiting for you."

Sasuke gave a small smile in response as he walk to the table where everyone was talking happily and took a seat beside Naruto, and for the first time he felt he had some real friends around him.

* * *

"I think we should be going now" Ino said as they pack their things up "it's getting late and we also have to return to office before we call it a day."

"I think it's a good idea" Naruto said as he scanned the room once more "I will go home directly and start working on the designs."

"That's a good idea" Sai said as they walk out of the room "we will join you and we can work on it later at night."

"Sounds cool" Naruto turned to Sasuke as he continued "and I will pick you up at six be ready by then teme."

"Like you have to tell me dobe" Sasuke teased as they entered the lift to the exit.

"No, I just wanted to remind you that teme" Naruto smirk as the raven "I know you are a slow poke."

"Hey, I am not" Sasuke protested "and if I can remind you I don't take that much time to get ready."

"Please don't give me that crap" Naruto replied casually "only your hair will take ample amount of time to stick to that duck butt style."

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke's eye twitch "and let me tell you this is natural, I didn't do anything with it."

"Really!" Naruto replied in a surprised tone as he look at the raven closely "if you are telling the truth I am going to inspect that claim personally, you know" as Sasuke opened his mouth to protest he quickly cut him off "but don't worry not today, some other time" he walk away to his car and quickly unlock the door to get in.

"I will see you try dobe" Sasuke said as a challenge as he came to stand beside Naruto's car.

"Ok ok, enough you two. No more arguments" Ino said as she get into her car parked beside Naruto as well as Sai and Kiba "we don't need a blood bath now, settle this later at his house" she then turn to Naruto "we will see you later and I will tell Neji you are already gone" and with a final good bye she drove way from the parking.

"Ok teme" Naruto turn to give a small smile to Sasuke as he started his car "see you later and don't be late."

"Talk about yourself dobe" Sasuke teased "I will be on time."

"That will be good for you" Naruto said with a smile "good bye, see you later" and he too drove away from the parking.

* * *

Sasuke stood there for a moment to look at the car with a small smile on his face. He remembered the events of the afternoon when they all had went to the cafe. He was soo confused at first that it had caused him to almost burst out at the blond then he had considerably cool down a bit as his confusion was clear but still he couldn't understood the reason for him to react like that. He had never before, it was like he was jealous of something or someone but that thought is soo ridiculous for him to even consider. He never gets jealous, never ever, not even with his previous -with the lack of better words- acquaintances he had got jealous. So he hasn't had any reason to be now; he is almost sure of that but then again there is this thing that he couldn't depict his earlier actions.

Apart from that the lunch was awesome; he had spent a great time with the peoples he had come to call as friends. He can agree that at first he had thought that they are an obnoxious bunch of idiots, but now that he is coming to know them more and more each day he can tell that are the things that make them special on their own. He can now see why Hiashi had chosen such young batch for this important project. They are the best when it comes to work, though he has yet to see them work properly but by their presence he can tell that quite honestly.

Sasuke turned around from his spot to go back inside the office the smile was still on his face. He wanted to set up some of his own work before he went to see his father to talk a little. He himself was surprise to consider that he wanted to tell his father about their night and not before few months earlier he didn't wanted anything to do with his father. May be his father was right about his joining the office and at least giving him a chance. It had changed his life soo much; he got the have his own project, experience, he got to meet so many nice people whom he can call his friends and the most important thing he get to meet Naruto; and he can honestly tell that without the blond he couldn't even had changed his look towards the world no matter how much Neji would have encouraged him to.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't realised when he reached his office between his thoughts. He entered the office quietly and started to put the files back to place he was working on earlier. He looked over the room, granted he was quite happy when he had got this office but now he wanted to be close to the group when they start working here, so he didn't felt that bad for leaving the place. It was his idea to set his and Neji's work place there at the top floor with others, this will let them stay close to the group and work properly; and for his it will also give his the opportunity to get close to the group and to see how they interact with each other as friends and maybe he can learn something from them.

"You look like you had a good time" Kakashi's voice floated through the office as he stood at the door way bringing Sasuke back from his world successfully "I take it the meeting went well?"

"Yeah it did" Sasuke said simply with a small smile as he mentioned Kakashi to take a seat which he quickly declined "I was thinking something over and looks like I am doing that a lot lately" he murmured the last part but it looks like Kakashi caught that anyway but chose to ignore.

"So how was the day" Kakashi look close to Sasuke and didn't miss the hint of smile on his face "you guys finished with your preparation?"

"Yes we almost are" Sasuke sighed "we are going to meet tonight and finalise all the things then."

"Oh a night out I see" Kakashi smirk under his mask "you think Fugaku will be ok with it."

"I hope so" Sasuke sighed as he look around "it's not like we are going to ay club or anything, it's just we are meeting at Naruto's house. I think he will not have any problem with that but I am going to ask him anyway."

"You have changed" Kakashi commented which took Sasuke completely off guard; he hate it when Kakashi comment something like that completely out of the blue.

"What's that suppose to mean now?" Sasuke look at the scarecrow opposite to him in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing, don't mind me" Kakashi wave his hand in a dismissive manner as he stood up.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell don't mention something like that" Sasuke's annoyed voice rang through the room as Kakashi swiftly left without any mind to him "damn it; I hate it when he do that. I am never going to understand what is going through that head of his."

* * *

Sasuke left his office after sometime and went to the upper floor to meet his father. He knocked at the door once he was there and entered after he got permission.

"Sasuke, take a sit" Fugaku said as soon as he spotted his son "let me finish these files, give me a moment."

Sasuke sat there for sometime as he watched his father to sign some files before he put them aside and turned towards him.

"So tell me how your day was?" he fixed Sasuke with a look as he saw him to squirm in his seat "is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"It was good otou-san, everyone was cooperative and they all liked our arrangements, though I think they wanted to do some changes on their own" he paused for a moment to read his father's expressions, when he got a 'go on' look he continued "I gave him the permission to do that because I didn't think there will be any problem with that."

"It's all right if they wanted to do some changes, after all it will also be their work place" he pause for a moment before he continued "so what are the changes they are doing? If Naruto is in it, I think it will be something interesting."

"Actually about that otou-san" Sasuke took a deep breath here before he continued "they all are meeting in Naruto's house later today and they had also asked me to join them, will it be ok for me to go?" he looked at his father with a expectant look in his eyes.

"Frankly I am surprised that you even asked for my permission for something like this" Fugaku chuckled softly under his breath causing Sasuke to look at him in surprise "it was not long ago that I didn't have any idea where my son is and now the same person is asking for my permission to go out. I think corporate world is doing some good to you, for most people it doesn't" he paused for a moment then added as an afterthought "or is it something or someone else we should know about?"

"Otou-san" Sasuke almost whined at the teasing tone his father used, a small blush creeping on his cheeks, which only earned him a hearty laugh from his father "it's nothing like that; I just wanted to inform you so that okaa-san doesn't worry for me, that's all."

"So that's all?" Fugaku said after he settled back "you don't care what I think?"

"No no, that's not it otou-san" Sasuke said frantically as he look for a way to escape "I wanted for you to know also, that's why I am telling you."

"Calm down Sasuke" Fugaku said in a gentle voice "I was just teasing you. Don't fret I will tell your mother not to worry; you can go if you want."

"I didn't expect you to give permission this easily" Sasuke said with some confusion in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fugaku asked, a confused frown margin his face.

"I thought you didn't like for me to go out at night" he stated casually as he look at his father for some reaction.

"Sasuke you are not a kid anymore that I should always guide you."

"But you always objected when I went out with my friends from college" Sasuke accused with a frown "even aniki never let me off the hook for that."

"Sasuke, I didn't like those friends of yours" Fugaku sighed before he continued "they are up to no good. They only wanted to use you for who you are."

"I knew that otou-san" Sasuke said as he looked directly at his father "I am not that naive."

"Then you must understand why me or Itachi even your mother didn't like for you to go with those peoples."

"Yeah I know that. I knew about that even then also; I just wanted for you to notice me, at least in some way" Sasuke said softly, his tone lacing with emotions which he didn't want to recognise "and I think you know why I did that" he hang his head low as he murmured the last part to him.

But Fugaku hear him anyway as he missed the pain that flash through his father's eyes "raise your head Sasuke" Fugaku ordered in a strong yet gentle voice, as Sasuke complied he continued "never let your head to be low like this in front of anyone if you are not wrong. I can admit that in this case you were wrong but I was the reason for that and believe me or not I know that very well, and I am really sorry for ignoring you like that. I understand now how important it was for me to be by your side to guide you that time but we can't change what's done now" Fugaku said with regret lashing through his voice as he looked at his son sitting there with somewhat same look on him "do you think you can forgive me for that and can we start over?"

Sasuke was for his part almost in verge of crying, though he controlled himself barely; looks like he had taken after his mother more ways than one and being so emotional is one of that. He had never heard his father talk like that and for him to say sorry, it was a complete shock for him. He had no other choice but to accept that; the think he wanted, the acknowledgement he craved soo much is finally in front of him and he will be damned before he snubbed that once again. He had waited his whole life for this moment and now that it is here he will welcome it with open arms.

"I think we can do that" Sasuke said with a small smile and felt happy as he saw relief flood through his father's face.

"So now that's out of the way" Fugaku said with a smile as he looked at his son "so tell me what you guys are doing tonight."

"I don't know about that yet" Sasuke said with a sigh as he smiled a little "I just know that we are meeting in Naruto's house as a friend's get-to-gather."

"I didn't saw that boy almost a month, I like him" he said slowly to test the water as he continued "you know where he lives?"

"Actually he was away for some office work" he chuckled softly at the memory earlier of the cafe "it seems like he had a tendency to cause problems. You can meet him later; he said that he will pick me up later at evening."

"Sounds like you are getting along well with him" Fugaku smiled in relief; at least they didn't have be middle man anymore "but why did he have to come you can go by your own, right?"

"I told him that which he dismissed saying something about being a bad host if he didn't escort me to his house" Sasuke sighed a little though there was no malice in that "I swear that boy is too much of a dobe to even consider as one."

Fugaku chuckled softly at Sasuke's antics; it looks like all his sons are handful for them. He looked at Sasuke closely as Sasuke's gaze wandered around the room; he can see the changes in his son's face and his behaviour. He was sure if it was few months earlier he would even considered to come to him for such a thing no matter what reason he give to him. He smiled softly as he realised that Naruto can be one to initiate these changes in Sasuke. Looks like the Uzumaki's are destined to change the fates of Uchiha's.

"I met his brother today" Fugaku watched with confused eyes as Sasuke started to speak and urge him to continue "Naruto's brother; I met him today."

"Really!" Fugaku asked surprised; he had thought of meeting the boy since Naruto had mentioned him at the dinner that day but for the work pressure it had slipped his mind "how was he?"

"Actually I met him even before but didn't knew him as his brother" Sasuke said as he looked back to his father "he runs a cafe down the street and is also a college student. I knew him since Neji had shown me the cafe for our first meeting and I often go there because the place in decent, small but decent and quite."

"I see" he didn't know how to reply to that statement but he started to think of a excuse that he himself can go and see the place "so how is he as a person."

"Frankly not that much different from the dobe; chatterbox" he mumbles the last part "you can tell they are cut from the same cloth even if they are not, that much I know but the dobe had great impact on him. He is like a mini version of the dobe."

Fugaku laughed at that as he heard Sasuke grumble under his breath. May be Naruto is as good as his father about taking care of someone else, looks like runs in the family. He vaguely remembered Minato was also not very old when he had taken Kakashi in, but Naruto was even younger when he had taken the boy him.

"I think I admire the dobe" Fugaku's eyes shot to his son at his words; Sasuke is not one to praise someone let alone admire him and to think that he is openly accepting the fact "even now I couldn't even think of taking care of someone else and he had done that in such a young age; and by the looks of it had done a very good job of that. The boy almost worships the ground he walks on" Sasuke sighed as he finished his little chat.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke as he talk about the boy; now he is determine to give the boy a visit himself and he is sure some other company will also tag along if they came to know about it. If what Sasuke said id true then the cafe is not far he can manage an afternoon work to go and have lunch there. He smiled a little for his own plan. Yes, he is definitely going to give the boy a visit himself, if not anything but only to get to know him as a possible family.

"I think that's very big coming from you Sasuke" Fugaku said, the gentle smile still on his face "I had never heard you to praise anyone."

"I am just telling the truth" Sasuke replied embarrassed; he knew his father to be right and he really never praise anyone, let alone admire; but there is something about the dobe which urge him to do so, and it is growing the more he is getting to know the blond.

Fugaku look at the clock and the files set aside the table as he thought for a moment. He had work to do but didn't want this comfortable situation with his son to end. He had neglected his family long enough and now that things are finally settling back to place he didn't want to mess them again. That decision in mind he stood up causing Sasuke to do the same.

"Let's go home early and surprise your mother" he said as he collect his coat from the back of the chair and his briefcase from under the table "she will be delighted to have us home early and you can also tell her yourself of the new development."

"Are you sure otou-san" Sasuke asked confused as he looked the files settled beside the table "I thought you had work to do."

"They can wait" he said in a casual tone as he walked to the door a surprised Sasuke closely followed behind "go collect your things I will wait by your car."

"What about your car otou-san" Sasuke asked as they walk to the elevator.

"I will tell the driver to drive it back home" he smiled as he pressed the button "and beside I just remembered I had never been in your car. You think you can take me?" he turned to Sasuke for conformation.

"Of course otou-san" Sasuke smiled as he catches his father's words "let me collect my things and I will meet you at the parking" Sasuke exited to his floor as he walked to his office.

Fugaku saw his son's back till the elevator door closed again. How much he had longed to have such time with his son's but his work had always kept him at bay; but now that the work load his less for him and both of his son's had joined the office he can have those small moment with his children again. He also had to consider about his other son who is going to be a family soon and if he considered his brother that will be two. It look like his small family is continuously growing and the void Minato's absence had cause is been filled by his son. Ha can only smile at the irony as he walked to Sasuke's car and soot there, waiting for his son to come down.

He didn't had to wait long, it wasn't even five minutes when he saw Sasuke exit from the lift and walk towards him. Sasuke quickly unlocked the door and get in after Fugaku. They drove away from the office; both their minds are filled with the thoughts of a single person as they drove to their house in silence. Both had a content smile on their faces.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok guys that's it for now. So tell me how you like this chapter. I am always patiently waiting for your response to my work.

There is some father-son moment at the end, tell me what you think about that. I will try to update the next chapter soon. Till then have a nice life and be happy.

Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 15**

Sasuke was sitting in the living room going over some magazines when Mikoto found him.

"Oh you are ready I see" Mikoto said with a glee in his voice as she checked the time "you are early, must be excited to go" she smiled at her son as she sat beside him.

"It's not like that" Sasuke said as he turned to look at his mother "I just got ready early."

"Sure sure, why not" Mikoto smiled a little at her son "you shouldn't keep your host waiting."

"That idiot" Sasuke scoffed "I told him I can go on my own."

"Now now Sasuke, don't be so rude" she patted his back a little "see how polite the boy is, you should learn something from him."

"I can learn many things from him" he mumbled under his breath but Mikoto heard him anyway.

"What was that sweetie?" Mikoto asked with a smile to tease her boy. She had heard everything from Fugaku when Sasuke had gone to get ready, but she will be delighted to hear it from him. To think that someone had soo much of an impact on her son and she was really happy about it.

Before Sasuke could reply the doorbell rang causing Mikoto to leave him and save him from possible humiliation. He would never get over it if he had to repeat that sentence again today and he can't lie to his mom.

He heard soft murmur coming from the doorway and after a moment Mikoto came back with a smiling Naruto on her toe. He checked the time to see the blond was fifteen minutes early, it's a good thing that he got ready or else the dobe would had never let it live it down.

"You are early dobe" Sasuke commented with fake sarcasm as soon as he spotted the blond.

"Same to you teme" Naruto replied with a bright smile as he stood beside Sasuke "ready to go princess?" he teased causing Sasuke's eyes to twitch.

"Don't call me that you idiot" Sasuke growl as he stood up.

"Now now boys, don't start your fight now" Mikoto said with a gentle smile "you haven't even here for five minutes and to think that I expected you to be more mature."

"Sorry okaa-san" Sasuke said though he continued to glare at the blond. He doesn't understand what is it about the blond that cause him to always look at him; he act like a complete idiot sometimes and the next moment he is like a completely different person, to whom one can look up to. Maybe that is the things that make the blond such a different person; he fought back a sigh as he realise he is also one of them who is starting to look up at the blond.

"Come on teme" Naruto urge him forward successfully bringing him back to reality "we don't want to be late."

Sasuke nodded as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his mother's cheek "bye okaa-san; I will try to get back early."

"Bye sweetie" Mikoto smiled as little as she bid him good bye.

"Bye Mikoto" Naruto waved from his car "I promise to bring him back in one piece."

Mikoto laughed a little "I am counting on you for that."

"Like you can do anything to me" Sasuke scoffed as he entered the car.

"Yeah yeah teme" Naruto said as he started the car "now buckle up."

With a last wave they left the Uchiha house and drove down the road.

"You can switch on the radio if you want some music" Naruto said as they entered the main road.

"No it's ok. I don't have any problem with silence" Sasuke said as he turned his attention to the window.

"Why am I not surprised" Naruto said with a sigh "ok if you don't I will."

"Then why did you asked me in the first place dobe" Sasuke turns back to the blond, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Well I was being a good host teme and offering you some entertainment" he said with a cheeky smile as he turned on the radio.

"Well then be a good host and shut up" Sasuke turned the radio off "I am not in a mood of any music."

"Geez teme, what's with the attitude?" Naruto said as he stopped at a signal "you were perfectly fine this afternoon."

"I am fine now also" Sasuke sighed as he turned towards the blond "wanted to enjoy the peace and silence while I can, there is no guarantee what you guys are up to" he finished with a smirk.

"Oh, now I understand" Naruto said as they drove again "you are trying to pull my leg. But don't worry teme you are going to have the best night of your life. It's my promise."

"I seriously doubt that" Sasuke said in a teasing voice.

"If you like to be around friends then you will enjoy yourself" Naruto smiled as he pulled over the road.

Sasuke didn't comment back but his mind drifted off the last words by Naruto. 'Friends', a small smile ghosted across his face as he continued to look out through the window. Yeah, he can call these people his friends; his first real friends and he is going out with them for the first time. He heard Naruto humming a tune slowly; he didn't recognise it but liked it anyways.

* * *

It didn't took them long before Naruto pull the car into an apartment complex, they left the car and walk towards the elevator and came to his floor.

"My brother is still out, probably attending some evening classes" Naruto said as he took the keys out and unlock the door and switched on the lights "make yourself at home; it's not much compare to yours but it's home" he smiled as he urge Sasuke in and mentioned the couch.

Sasuke sit on the chair before he look around the room, as Naruto said it is not much but decent. The earthy tone of paints and the interior was giving it a comfortable environment and homely feeling; it was enough for two persons.

"It's nice" Sasuke said with a small smile as he looked at the blond in approval "I like it."

"Well I am glad of your approval" Naruto smiles at him "you want something to drink?"

"What options do you have?" Sasuke teased as he stood up to follow the blond to his open kitchen.

"You can look into the fridge" Naruto said over his shoulder as he rummage through the cabinets "you will get something, don't expect for anything alcoholic though."

"Why? Not much of a drinker?" Sasuke teased with a smirk as he took out a can of coke and turned to Naruto.

"I live with an underage boy Sasuke. What effect do you think it will have on him?" Naruto said with a huff as he glared at the smirking raven and turned back to his delving once again "and also I am not ashamed to accept that I am really not much of a drinker."

Sasuke chuckled a little "I get it now" he then narrowed his eyes at the blond "what are you even doing?" he asked with a curious voice.

"I am finding the thyme; I am sure it was here, but I don't see it now" he mumbled as he went deep into the cabinet "aha, got it" he exclaim excited as he turn around holding a vial of dried thyme."

"You are going to cook today?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow towards the vial.

"I would have liked to do that" Naruto said with a sigh "but as you know I had to sit with Ino and Sai for the designing, so no; I will not."

"Then who is going to?" he asked curious; he didn't realise it sooner but somehow he was looking forward to eat Naruto's cooking, by the way he had bragged about it.

"Hinata-chan will I guess" Naruto said offhandedly as he put the vial away and take another can of coke from fridge "and if Konahamaru is home early then he will also help" he took a sip of his coke as he walk to the living room and flopped on the couch; Sasuke followed closely behind "I love to eat her cooking; it's always so delicious."

"The Hyuga heiress is coming over?" he asked as he took the seat beside Naruto.

"Don't ever call her that" Naruto said with a laugh "she gets super embarrassed whenever someone calls that. She had an unhealthy ability to turn red."

"Looks like you know her pretty well" Sasuke asked frowning a bit as he looked at the laughing blond.

"Well yeah, we are friends since elementary school" he said with a small smile as he remembered their first encounter "she was so shy back then. I also met Neji through her; he was a real bastard back then though but I was able to beat some sense into him; literally."

"I didn't know you were this close to the Hyuga's" Sasuke said amazed.

"I had met everyone in your group when we all were in school" Naruto said as he took another sip from his can "guess you didn't go to the same school as we all did. That reminds me which school you went to anyway?"

"Oh, I went to Otogakure Privet School" Sasuke said as he put his empty can down "and you?"

"We all went to Konoha High" he smiled a little "I have heard that Oto is a very strict school. I have to salute you for your bravery; I wouldn't have survived there a day."

"It was not that bad" Sasuke tilted his head towards the blond "I think you would have liked that if you were there."

"No way Sasuke" Naruto said in a horrified tone "you are only saying that because you don't know me well" at Sasuke's confused look he continued "I was a real troublemaker back then as my friends would like to say and also the constant cause of headache for several teachers. If I had gone to Oto they would have kicked me out the next day of my joining" he laughed a little at his own joke causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit.

"Somehow I really believe you for that" Sasuke said once their laughter died down "you are still a trouble maker."

"Hahaha... you haven't even seen half of it" Naruto said with a amused tone but before he can continue the door bell rang signalling them arrival of their guests.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk to the door and quickly tackle someone as soon as he saw the person, from his angle Sasuke wasn't able to see the new comer so he walk to the door as saw Naruto holding a blushing girl in a bear hug.

"Hinata-chan" Sasuke heard him say excitedly causing him to recognise the girl as Hyuga heiress "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" he let her go as he brought her inside.

"I am fine Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled at the bubbling blond "and I see you are as energized as ever."

"You bet I am" Naruto smiled broadly.

Sasuke watched the pair with mild interest; he had to admit Hinata in beautiful, with her long black hair and pearly white eyes she sure catches attention. She also had this calm and gentle aura around her which can easily attract anyone, which cause him to vaguely wonder what their relation is with each other; are they only friends on something else. Before Sasuke could dwell on the fact more his attention was caught by the pair again who had come to stand beside him.

"Hinata-chan I want to meet you Sasuke Uchiha; I am sure you know who he is" Naruto smiled at the girl as he turned to Sasuke "and Sasuke this is Hinata Hyuga."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san" Hinata extended her hand in a friendly gesture as she smiled softly at the Uchiha.

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata-san" Sasuke gave a nod of his own as he took the offered hand.

"So now that is out of the way" Naruto said as he pulled them towards the living room once again "please drop the pleasantries; we all are friends here, there is no need to be formal with each other."

"Yes Sasuke-san, he is right you know" Hinata said in a timid voice "you can call me Hinata."

"Then you also have to call me by my name" Sasuke said as he took a seat at the corner.

"I can accept that" she smiled a little and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

Sasuke only smiled in response to give his approval.

* * *

After Hinata came, it didn't took other's long to arrive and within half an hour the house was filled with excited chatter and laughter.

"Naruto you baka" Ino shouted over her shoulder; she was seated on the couch with Sai and Sasuke beside her and her laptop on her lap. She had came after Hinata, dragging Kiba and an half asleep Shikamaru behind her, and now she after fifteen minutes she is up and ready to go on with her plan "stop hanging around in the kitchen and come here. Hinata is more than capable there and doesn't need your help and also I wanted to get this thing over with and enjoy rest of the night."

"I am coming" Naruto shouted from the kitchen as he came out with several glasses of different flavour soda water on a tray "I was giving Hinata-chan the ingredients and preparing these" he set the tray on the table and went back "let me take out the snacks and then we will be all ready to go."

It took them another five minutes to finally settle down and start their work. Naruto sat at other side of Ino and took the file with different design pictures in it from the table.

"Ok I'll do this page and then go back to kitchen to help" Naruto said looking at the file for some time.

"Oh no you don't" Ino grab his collar to put him down "she can do it herself and you know that."

"But it's not right" Naruto whined "she is a guest here and it is not right for her to do all the work by herself."

Ino groaned under her breath as she looked around the room for help, completely understanding his point "Sasuke you don't have anything to do now, go and help Hinata."

Sasuke was surprised to say will be an understatement; he had not expected this at least and the look on the blond's face as he turn towards him also said that same thing is going on there also.

"Ummm... but Ino" Naruto started slowly as not to enrage the irritated girl even more.

"What?" she snapped turning furious eyes to the blond daring him to say anything "now you have problem with that also."

"But Ino listen to me" Naruto tried to protest as he leaned back from his position, as to run when ever is needed.

"It's ok. I am going" Sasuke said as he stood up and looked at the shocked face of the blond "I can at least help in chopping."

"But Sasuke" Naruto tried to protest but was cut off by Ino grabbing him by his ear.

"Shut up baka" Ino growled as she turned his head back to the file "let him go and help her, and you do what you are supposed to do."

He smiled reassuringly at the blond to calm him down; he didn't want Naruto to be in any kind of problem because of him and he can handle himself. 'How hard it can be to cut some veggies, I can do it' this is the only thing going around his head as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

The group of three continued with their work; their head bent together at the single laptop on Ino's lap as they gave their suggestion and changes. Kiba was playing some video games with Konahamaru, who had came back sometime earlier and Shikamaru was longing on the other side of the sofa already asleep. It was only fifteen minutes into their work when they heard a frightened shriek coming from the kitchen causing Naruto to bolt out from his seat and run into the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Hinata's frightened voice entered him as soon as he came to the door "Sasuke-kun you are hurt."

Without a word he walked in and stood before Sasuke, who was holding his right palm gently with the left one and there was a nasty cut running along the right one.

Sasuke sensed the presence in front of him and quickly look up to see Naruto looking down at his hand with concerned eyes. He was feeling bad for messing things up; he never liked messed up things and he was even more angry at himself for not being able to do some chopping properly.

Naruto took his palm gently into his slightly big one and ushered him towards the sink and gently washed the blood from the cut. The gentle and caring touch send a shiver down Sasuke's spine but soon he brushed it up on the pain from the cut.

Naruto didn't say a word as he let Sasuke's hand go, causing him to almost shutter at the lost of warmth and bend down to take the first-aid kit from the low rack. He mentioned Sasuke to sit on one of the low chairs at the counter and started to clean and bandage the cut.

"I am sorry Naruto" Sasuke said softly as he watched Naruto to clean his cut "I didn't mean to mess it up" as the silence continued Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he said the only thing that came to his mind "are you angry with me?"

"Don't be stupid Sasuke" Naruto said with a sigh as he tied the bandage and gave a tight knot "it was me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you do this after knowing everything" Naruto turned around without looking into his eyes and kept the box back in place.

Now it click Sasuke's mind; the blond was blaming himself for his injury. That means the blond care for him; the thought warmed Sasuke's heart. No one other than his family had ever cared for him and he is looking forward to experience more of it but not in the cost of a saddened blond.

"But it's not your fault" Sasuke protested as Naruto went to sink to wash his hands "I was the one who insisted to help."

"Sasuke, I am sorry" it was Ino who said from the doorway this time and for the first time Sasuke noticed the group standing at the door. They had all followed the blond as soon as they heard the cry and was standing there the whole time. "I was the one who asked you to come here and help Hinata" she continued in an apologetic manner "I would have never asked you to if I had any clue and I should have also listen to what Naruto was trying to say instead of forcing you into this."

"But it was my choice to accept it" Sasuke protested as he saw Ino hang her head low; he didn't wanted his friends to feel sorry for his mistakes "you don't have to apologise for it and it's not a big deal; it's just a small cut, that's all. It will heal in a day or two" he said to lighten the mood, not wanting any of his friends depressed.

"Ino you don't have to apologise" Hinata said in a soft voice gaining everyone's attention "it was actually my fault "you were not here but I was right beside him and till I let him get hurt like this. I should have been more observant."

Sasuke almost grown in frustration; looks like everyone was blaming themselves for his slip and the most frustrating one was the silent blond who was still standing in front of the sink acting completely out of character. He was happy that the blond care for him as well as the rest of the group but he didn't want it in the cost of this gloomy environment and a silent blond not making any eye contact.

"Stop it guys" Sasuke said irritated at last "stop blaming yourselves for my slip. It was not anyone's fault; it was an accident" he turned to the group as he continued "you are really making me uncomfortable with all this and I don't want anyone to apologise any more, please" he said the last part as a request to prove his point.

Naruto dried his hands on a towel; his mind still on the matter. It's true that he cared for all his friends but the raven's case is somehow different for him. He knew that Sasuke didn't had any real friends before so he wanted this experience to be memorable for him; but looks like it will be for a completely different reason than he had intended to. He should have been more careful and now the only thing in his mind was how he is going to explain this to Mikoto. The women loved him as her own son and the first time he had taken duty of her son he will be going back with an injury.

"Hinata-chan let me help you with the rest" Naruto said in a straight tone leaving no room for argument and exchanged a look of admonition with Ino, who was still standing at the door "I don't want any more blood in my home today" he took a clean knife from the rack and started to work on the veggies once again.

"I think it will be a good idea" Hinata smiled softly as to change the mood "and I think you should go back to the living room and give us some space to work" she continued as she mentioned the group. She noticed the look on Sasuke's eyes as they all left and gave a gentle smile to him.

* * *

Sasuke watched the blond one last time silently to work at the counter before leaving the room. He swiftly caught the smile Hinata gave him and replied with a nod of his own. For now he will trust the girl to talk with Naruto and even after that the blond didn't came back to his old self he can always beat some sense into the dobe.

The thought send a small smile across his face hidden from the rest of the group. His mind somewhat relaxed as they all came to the living room and started to work on the rest of the plan. Ino had showed him their plan and finally he get to know why that extra room will be used.

He can't believe his ears at first; to design an entire room as a changing room, with shower and all! Who even does that inside a office but then he suddenly remembered the first time he had visited the Hyuga office and his first encounter with Naruto. Now it really makes sense to him and he is sure they will definitely need that if he is going to work with this obnoxious bunch of peoples.

He laughed softly at the memory causing everyone at the couch to look at him "I am sorry, I just remembered something funny" he said as he realised how much had changed between him and the blond from the first time they had met. They both had clashed instantly but now he is friends with the blond; reviewing all this he can't control the soft chuckle that escaped him.

"Well we are also in need of a good laugh" Ino said smiling; she is relieved to see that smile on the raven's face and that the sad mood from earlier is changing "care to share your thoughts with us?"

"It's not that big" Sasuke replied still smiling "actually I was just remembering my first meeting with the dobe and how it had played out."

"Oh that" Ino gave her own chuckle at the thought "I have heard about it but I must say you got out lucky there."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, totally confused by the statement.

The door bell rang cutting Ino off in her sentence and Konahamaru went to open it. Seeing the person that entered she laughed softly and earned a raise eyebrow from the person at the door and a curious look from the person at her right.

"Neji come here and sit with us" Ino said as she smiled broadly "we were just talking about you" the statement only cause to raise Sasuke's confusion, as he fail to see the connection between the two and they were nowhere near discussing about Neji, not that he know of.

"So why was I such a hot topic today before I even came here" Neji asked as he sat on the single seat at the side and watched the group closely.

"You know me this and that" Ino smirked at the brunet as she slide her hand over Sasuke's shoulder before she continued "I was just telling Sasuke here how he had gotten off easy with his first meeting with Naruto and how he had beat you into a bloody pulp in your first met."

Neji grown in response as he hung his head low "not that again" he rubbed his face as he looked up to Ino "but I must admit I am glad he did that and now whenever I look back I realise how much of a jerk I was back then."

"I completely agree with that statement" Ino turned to Sasuke to see the confused look on the raven and started to explain "long story short, back then this guy here thought that he was above all the others and Naruto did a very good job to drag him down to earth."

Sasuke smiled at the explanation, it looks like something the dobe will definitely do. "Is that true?" he asked Neji as he turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah somewhat it is" Neji said as he looked to the group.

"What do you mean by somewhat it is?" Ino said in a playful tone ignoring the glare she got in return "that fight was epic for our school; nothing ever came to near it and not even the neighbouring school could have broken the record."

Neji groan again causing everyone at the vicinity to laugh out loud. Sasuke was happy about the distraction and also happy to know something about the group, but his mind continuously drifted off to the kitchen and so was his gaze. He was really troubled about the blond and what the pair was doing in the kitchen. He knew the gloomy mood he had last left the blond with and even though they were laughing and joking here it seems somewhat incomplete for him without the dobe by their side.

Sasuke started to stand up but stopped as soon as he spotted the pair coming from his destination. He carefully looked at them to check any kind of anxiety but found none. Relief flood through his senses as he saw the small smile gracing the blonds face; though it looks like the blond was avoiding his gaze but it looks like Hinata had done a good job at comforting him and for now he is content with that; at least the dobe is smiling now.

"What are you guys are laughing about?" Naruto smiled softly as he entered the room, curious about what's going on "hey Neji" he greeted as soon as he spotted the brunet "when did you came here?"

"Just a few moments earlier" Neji relaxed into his seat looking up at the blond then frowned "did something happened?"

"No" Hinata was quick to answer, not wanting the topic to come back as she passed a look to Sasuke "nothing happened" she said as she send a warning look to Neji to drop the topic "we were in the kitchen preparing dinner."

Naruto didn't noticed the silent looks that passed between the trio as he sat at the table in the centre as he cut Hinata off "which is ready now" he looked around the room before he continued "where is Shika? I hadn't seen him since I greeted you guys at the door."

"He is where he should be" Ino growled as she snap closed her laptop and dropped it on Naruto's lap, seeing that was the only place she could fine "probably sleeping his ass off at some corner."

"Are you two fighting again?" Naruto asked perplexed which earned him a nasty glare from the blonde girl beside Sasuke, Naruto paused for a moment before he continued "I see" he sighed before he stood up "I will go find him, you guys get to the table; we will be there soon" he said over his shoulder as he walked to his room and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

They all went to table as Naruto came after five minutes with a bored looking Shikamaru on his toes. They sat around the table as they started to pass the dishes to everyone. The dinner was full with laughter and enjoyment, and the sombre mood from earlier was completely gone, for which Sasuke was more than thankful. It took them almost an hour to finish with dinner and doing the dishes, Sasuke wanted to help and do his share but Naruto had put down his foot and totally refused to let him do anything; which in term annoyed Sasuke a little but it was quickly passed as Naruto invite him to play a round of video game with him.

"Ok Naruto" Ino said as the group stood at the door, all ready to leave for the night "good night, we'll see you tomorrow and you too Sasuke."

"See you guys" Naruto smiled as he bit good bye to all, Sasuke standing beside him greeting his own "I will look over the designs tonight, I promise. See you all tomorrow at eleven then. Good night."

"I will also be going then" Sasuke said after everyone left and he was the only one there.

"Yeah, just let me get my keys" Naruto started to walk inside the house when Sasuke stopped him.

"There is no need for that" Sasuke said as he stood at the doorway "I can call a cab and it not that far."

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke" Naruto said as it was the most bizarre thing he had heard the whole day "wait here a minute, I'll be back" Naruto left leaving no room for argument.

Sasuke sighed a little as he watched the blond run into the house. Sometimes the blond can be too much of a hard head to deal with and can be so stubborn. He doesn't want to argue with the blond right now and it kind of feel good, though he'll never admit it but he didn't want to part ways with the blond just yet. It took Naruto less than two minutes to gather his keys and shut the door behind them before he called over his shoulder to his brother, after that they walked to the parking.

"So?" Naruto kept the question hanging as he drove to the road.

"So?" Sasuke repeated turning to the blond, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Do you like it?" he asked but after seeing Sasuke's confusion he continued "the gathering" he helped "do you like our gathering?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said with a smile, remembering the memories from night." It was enjoyable and I must admit it's the first time I had truly enjoyed myself in a group without the help of any encouragement" Sasuke said in a small tone as he recollect all his college parties he had went to and how they all had ended "I must thank you for the night."

"Well I didn't understand you whole speech" Naruto said smiling a bit "sometimes you are little bit confusing for that but you are welcome anyway" he turned to Sasuke to give him a bright smile as he continued "and look forward to many more parties like this, even the crazier one also. I bet you haven't seen half of it how we really can be."

"Somehow I believe that completely" Sasuke smiled in returned as nature turned to the road again "and I am already looking forward to those crazy parties you are talking about."

Naruto laughed as he pulled onto the familiar highway "I promise you to show best times of your life" he looked around the surroundings "we are almost there. Mikoto must be worried, it's quite late now."

"She is used to it and besides I don't think this time she will be" Sasuke said with a smile as he looked at the blond "she is quite fond of you and I bet she is confident that you will take care of me."

"Hmm" that the only answer Sasuke got as Naruto pulled the car into the driveway; he frowned a bit at the odd answer and as much as he knew the blond was not fond of giving monosyllabic answers but before he can question it the car came to stop at the front of the door and Naruto exit the car without any other word.

Sasuke slowly unbuckle his seat belt as he too went out and saw the blond standing beside the car looking to the garden. He didn't understand the reason behind this unusual behaviour of the blond; he was completely fine a moment earlier and he couldn't think of a reason for him to be upset.

"Good night Naruto" Sasuke simply said to gain the blonds attention "see you tomorrow" as he got only a small nod in answer he turned around and walked to the door. He desperately wanted to ask the blond about the sudden change of mood and there is also this one thing that is nagging him; it's like he was feeling there was something amiss from the whole situation.

"Sasuke" Sasuke turned around sharply at the call of his name from Naruto, his mind coming back from its wandering. He watched with expectant eyes as the blond walk around the car and towards him; he looked at those endless blue orbs as Naruto came to stand in front of him.

That's when he noticed Naruto to look down and gently touch his right palm to bring it to their eye level. It was then that the whole thing clicks into his mind and he understood the reason for the blond's earlier behaviour and the words he had said just before that.

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice as he rubbed small soothing circles over Sasuke's bandaged palm.

Sasuke fought the shiver that was threatening to run along his body at the comforting touch and the tender voice of the blond. He had never felt anything like this before and he was at a complete loss about how to contend with it, but he was feeling too content about it to free his hand from the blond just yet. He decided to give in and indulge the moment a little longer.

"No" Sasuke said slowly as Naruto continued to hold his hand and looking down at it "it is not hurting anymore and it will probably heal in a day or two anyway" he said in a soft voice as to lighten the mood and shift the blond's focus from his hand.

"You are never going near any kitchen ever if I can help it" Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze and the intensity behind those blue eyes caused Sasuke to gasp softly. He could feel his heart beating frantically as he met that deep look and his breathing stopped at the truth that gaze held behind it.

"Naruto" he started but was cut off at the sound of door opening behind them, they both turned to see Mikoto standing at the door smiling at them. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away and place it in his pocket to avoid unnecessary enquiry, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Sasuke you are back" she mentioned them to come in as she asked Naruto the same.

"I can't come now Mikoto, I have to get back and it's quite late" Naruto said in a light voice as he politely declined the offer to stay the night.

"I can tell something is bothering you" Mikoto said as she noticed the tension in Naruto's posture "can you tell me."

"I am sorry Mikoto" Naruto said with a soft sigh as he looked down at the floor.

"For what?" she asked confused and really worried about the unusual behaviour of the blond, he is usually such a happy child and she didn't want him to be sad for any reason.

"For being a dobe, that's why" Sasuke cut in before Naruto can continue. He knew very well where this conversation is going and not liking it one bit that the baka was still blaming himself.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Mikoto asked now more confused as she fixed her son with a questioning look.

"Sasuke cut his hand and it was my fault" Naruto said quietly which only caused Sasuke to release a deep sigh.

"No, it is not" he said in a strong voice to prove his point "it was my choice to help and you didn't have anything to do with it, and if you mention that anymore I swear I will beat you up for your idiocy" finished with a tone of finalism in his voice leaving no room argument.

"But Sasuke" Naruto started but was quickly cut off as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"No buts Naruto" Sasuke almost groan out "and if you want me to come along for next time I suggest you stop this non-sense right now" he narrowed his eyes even more turning them to almost slits.

"Ok ok, I get it" Naruto said raising his hand in a defensive manner laughing a bit "geez, there is no need to be so rile up for this."

"Yes there was" Sasuke snapped "because you were being ridiculous and it was getting on my nerves."

"Can anyone of you two tell me what this is about?" Mikoto asked as she looked back and forth at the bickering pair.

"It's nothing okaa-san" Sasuke turned to his mother sending one last warning glare at the blond "I'll tell you later. Now let him go home, we all have to meet tomorrow for arranging the office and this dobe has his work cut out for the night."

"Ok then; I think that's my clue to leave" Naruto said smiling "good night Mikoto, good night Sasuke" Naruto bid them and quickly leaned down to embrace Sasuke into a hug.

Sasuke circle his arms around the blond for the first time in a hug as a lean close to him a bit. He now understood what the thing he was feeling amiss earlier was; it was this, this embrace from the blond he got before every time he left. He was missing this and he was somewhat surprise to find out that he had become used to it without even being aware about it.

He smiled softly at the blond as he leaned back to let him go and bid one last greeting before the blond was into his car and pulling out on the road and gone in an instance. He stood there for a minute to look at the drive way, with his mother by his side watching the blond go.

"Now tell me what was Naruto talking about" Mikoto asked as she closed the front door and lock it properly behind then and walk into the house.

Sasuke told his mom everything that had happened and the way the whole group had reacted over a small thing, even though it was none of their fault.

"Well, I agree with you it was not any of their fault" Mikoto said after hearing the whole story as they walk up to the stairs "it was your own fault. You know perfectly well that you are a disaster in kitchen but you went anyway, so it was completely you fault that you got hurt" she narrowed her eyes slightly at Sasuke to prove her point.

"I wanted to help, everyone else was busy at that time" Sasuke almost pouted at his explanation "and I thought I can handle some stupid vegetables on my own."

"I guess you now realise that you were wrong about that young man" Mikoto said as they came to a halt at the front of his parent's bed room as she saw Sasuke nod guiltily, she smiled softly as she put her palm on his left cheek and lean up to press a soft kiss on the other one "now take care of yourself and also that cut, good night" with one small smile she slipped into her room leaving Sasuke at the hall way.

* * *

Sasuke walk back to his room and closed the door after he was in. He sighed as he stripped from his cloths to change into pj's. As he lay on the bed his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Naruto and a small smile graced his lips on his own as he remembered the care he had shown for him. He couldn't help but feel greedy at the thought of spending more time with the blond as their project approach and he couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to come, when he will get to meet his dobe again. He never realised when his lids flutter closed and he drifted to his dreamland, the smile still on his lips and mind full of bright smile and blue eyes.

* * *

The next morning found Sasuke almost skipping down the stairs in his haste. He can hear the quite chatter coming from the kitchen as he near it and greeted everyone as he entered to find his parents along with their early morning masked visitor who had his head buried in a damn book as he raised only his hand in greeting.

"You are looking happy today" Mikoto said as she received a small kiss from her son when he sat beside her.

"Yeah, I slept well last night" Sasuke said giving her a small smile as he focused on his food "I can't remember the last time I felt this rested."

"That's good to hear" Kakashi snapped his book shut and placed it beside him to take a bite of his own food "you will need it. If I am not wrong you all are meeting today to set up the office."

"Yup, and that's why I will not be here the whole day" Sasuke retrieved the soya sauce from the table as he continued "and probably be late also. There is soo much to do."

"Sasuke" Fugaku started to gain his younger son's attention "Itachi call at morning."

Sasuke quickly looked up from his food at the mention of his aniki "oh, how is he? I haven't heard from him for a long time, guess he is too busy" he mumbled but not in a down tone.

"Yes he was" Fugaku confirmed before he continued "but for that reason he is finished with his work early and is coming back today late at night."

"Really!" Sasuke was amazed that he is coming back in only a month and half, but on the other hand he guess there is no need to be surprised; his aniki is best at whatever he do "so when is he coming?"

"His flight will land on two at night" Fugaku said "do you thing you can go and receive him?"

"Of course" Sasuke said with a smile causing everyone to pause and look at him strangely but it went totally unnoticed by the younger raven "I will go receive him but right now I have to run or I'll be late" Sasuke stood up as he went to wash his hands "don't want to keep them waiting long. Goodbye, I'll see you later" and with that he is gone in an instance and soon they can hear the front door to close.

* * *

"Umm... that... that went well" Kakashi said uncertainly as he turn back to the table from the door, looking at Fugaku's bewildered expression.

Fugaku cleared his throat before he said "that was kind of unexpected from him" he looked towards Mikoto for confirmation "I didn't imagine him to comply so easily and he even looked happy about it."

"What do you expect Fugaku?" Mikoto replied without looking up from her plate as she continued to eat calmly "he's just happy that his aniki is coming back; you certainly know how close they are from childhood. I don't see any problem in that" she looked up to see both the males gawking at her with big eyes, like she suddenly had another head on her neck "what?" she asked nonchalantly "is there something on my face?"

"No dear, there certainly is not" Fugaku said; his voice barely above whisper as he continued to stare at his wife.

"Then why both of you are gawking at me like idiots?" she asked narrowing her eyes, challenging them to say something.

"Because the last time we had checked they both were at each other's throat" certainly Kakashi was the one with more courage between the pair "the Sasuke I knew he would definitely not waste his sleep for Itachi" he finished causing Fugaku to almost hiss in anticipation.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Mikoto almost growl "he is the sweetest boy you will ever meet. He wouldn't do something like that to hurt his aniki; I have taught him better."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kakashi asked irritated by the game, now he knew from where those boys got their personality; no matter who differ him but now he is sure Mikoto is the one to pass them with their infuriating personality, not Fugaku. He sighed loudly as he saw Mikoto narrowing her eyes to slits and much as he would love to challenge her, he was not foolish enough to suffer the wrath of this woman and die a painful death; which he was sure to come if he said any other word against her beloved baby boy. "Mikoto" he started in a soft voice as to not slip the matter from his hands "what happened to Sasuke?" as he heard a low rumbling coming from his opposite end he quickly changed his tactic "I know you will not agree with me but you can't also deny that this situation was somewhat unexpected."

"I know" Mikoto sighed softly causing the men at the table to relax a bit "but he has changed."

"Yeah sure" Kakashi snort at that receiving another nasty glare from Mikoto, resulting him to promptly shut up.

"He now had some really good friends to help him" she said with a smile as she remembered the events from last night "and I think it also has something do with Naruto."

"I knew that boy will do good for him" Fugaku said proudly as he smiled at Mikoto "like father like son. It looks like they both are the salvation of us Uchiha's."

"I can't agree with you more, dear" Mikoto said, smiling at the look of satisfaction on her husband's face.

"I knew it too" Kakashi said also smiling under his mash but the other pair can easily see through it "they are the salvation for all of us" he sighed softly "but I must admit I certainly didn't expect this to happen so soon and I am more than happy that it did."

"He is spending more and more time with that group" Mikoto informed with a gentle smile "and not only Naruto but others are also helping him in his way. He is learning to understand the meaning of true friendship and I am glad that he is finally away from that delinquent group of his. If that had continued more than it already had I swear I would have personally murder them one by one" Mikoto growl narrowing her eyes, anger radiating from her in waves.

"Now now Mikoto" Fugaku said nervously as he tried his wife to calm down "there is no need for you to rile up like that. They are now gone for good and let's hope this new friends of his can keep him away from them."

"Oh, don't worry" Mikoto said smiling brightly; her earlier anger completely gone "they will; I am certain of it."

"We can only hope my dear, only hope" Fugaku said smiling a little bit on his words as the other occupants of the room.

As they all sat at the table for sometime; chattering happily and hoping of bright future ahead of them the only thing they can think of, how their life had changed since a blond sunshine had came to their life.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** This it for now guys... hope you all like it and please try to leave your reviews.

As you all can anticipate, Itachi will be back in the next chapter and I hope you guys are excited about it. I would like to write about Itachi again and I had missed him too much when he was away.

I am thinking about writing another story with a female Sasuke in it, even an idea is also swarming around my head. Please give your opinion on the matter. Would you like it? Please vote your options along with your reviews.

Please R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 16**

"C'mon Sasuke, hurry up" Sasuke almost run down the hallway as soon as he reached the office. His group is waiting at the front desk waiting for him, the key to the top floor is with him and they can't be there without him or his id "you are late teme" Naruto said as soon as he reached them "you slept in or something?" he finished with a huff.

"You wish dobe" Sasuke playfully punched him on his arm "I was stuck in traffic."

"Whatever you say teme" Naruto said as he urge him forward, the rest of the group following behind them "now hurry up, we have soo much to do."

"I know baka" Sasuke said as they entered the lift "now stop pushing me around; I am not your toy you know."

"Ouch...you had wounded me Sasuke" Naruto said as he put a hand on his heart; his face taking a fake hurt expression "I'll never think of you as a toy. I love you too much to think like that about you."

Sasuke felt his breathing stopped as he desperately fight down the blush that tried to crept on him; he can't believe this blabbering idiot, is there nothing that stops in his mouth; he was more than happy when the lift door opened, signalling them of their destination. He was delighted to leave the premises of those closed steel walls and walk down the wide hallway while the rest of the group walked behind him completely oblivious to the pink dust on his cheeks.

"Stop harassing him baka" Sasuke heard Ino said as she hit the blond on his head, but it did nothing to control his rapid heartbeat as he tried to take deep gulps of air to fill his deprived lungs once again.

"How can you say that Ino" Naruto whined as he walk beside the blonde girl "I'll never harass him; I was just saying the truth."

"I suggest you stop right there Naruto-kun before it gets out of hand" Sai said softly as he walk behind the bunkering pair.

"What are you talking about Sai?" Naruto turned confused eyes at him, completely missing his point.

"I must say I'm not a least bit surprised that you missed it" Sai said as he smiled at him "I didn't expect a baka like you to understand it in the first place."

"Why you... I'll show you who the baka here is" Naruto growled at him as he turned around to face him.

"You don't have him to show anyone here, everyone here knows how is" he replied nonchalantly to the fuming blond.

"Hold it right there Naruto" Ino yanked Naruto back by his ear as he tried to jump at the boy "I don't need any fight here today, we have too much work to do. Now get to work without any fuss or I'll deal with you personally and it applied for you too Sai" she glared at the smiling boy standing at the side as she continued "stop riling him up."

Sasuke watched the group with a small smile on his lips; his heart calming down a bit but he can't stop his mind to wonder why Naruto had said what he said and why did it matter to him anyway. He had never reacted to someone's words like that before; he can only imagined it to be his curiosity over the blond and his urge to know him. He sighed a bit when he watched the group to close in as his eyes fixed on the smiling blond and he couldn't help but widen his own smile when Naruto's eyes found his and to notice that all of previous worry were gone from his mind.

Sasuke opened the door behind to let them all enter the room they will be working in and came to stand in the middle.

"Ino when are they coming?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to frown a bit; he doesn't have any idea that who else are coming.

"On their way" Ino replied as she checked her phone "more or less five minutes."

"Who else are coming?" Sasuke couldn't help but get the curiosity better of him.

"The decorators" Naruto simply replied as he turned to Sasuke with a teasing smile "you didn't thought that we are going to do all the work do you?"

"Of course I didn't" Sasuke almost sputter in his reply.

"Yeah yeah sure" Naruto's smirk widen as he read the meaning behind "whatever you say Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke groaned at his obvious slip as he tried to glare at the blond which only earn him a hearty laugh from the said dobe.

"Ok you two" Ino's voice effectively cut them off "let's take one final look at everything before they come and start their work."

"Ok" Naruto casually shrug as he walked towards the door "I am going to check the store room you guys can look around here."

"I am coming with you" Sasuke walked up to the blond as Naruto smiled his agreement and together they both exited the room. He wanted to spend more time with the blond and he can't even tell why and all these things had started to get on his nerves, but he can't help the calmness that washed over him every time he is close to the blond and for now he is content with only that.

* * *

Sasuke entered the room after he unlocked the door and as he walked in the middle of the room his hand was suddenly grabbed by the person following him. Sasuke turned around curiously when he felt him to tug on his hand effectively stopping him.

"Is it ok now?" Naruto asked after he raised Sasuke's right palm to his eye level and silently inspect the bandage still covering it.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter in his chest to realise that the blond was still concerned about it and smiled a little "yes it is ok now."

"Does it hurt?" Naruto locked his eyes with Sasuke to watch him closely for reaction; as much as he had come to know the raven he was sure that Sasuke will try to lie to him and he doesn't wanted that.

Sasuke for his part really wanted to lie, it will not do any good for the dobe if he continued to worry about him but the look he received when their eyes met took every ounce of deceit from him "it does a little, but it's ok now. I changed the bandage this morning and I think it'll take two to three days more to heal completely."

Sasuke wanted to scream for that; he was always good at lying. He even had lied to his mother also, which is a big deal for him, considering how close he is to his her; but one look, just one look from the dobe and he realised that he can never lie to this person. How can it be that this person, whom he doesn't even knew before few months and till now wasn't sure about anything about the dobe; can have this kind of effect on him, and even more so he doesn't even know what is happening with him anymore. He wanted to beat this dobe black and blue for that, for making him feel like this.

"That's a good thing to hear Sasuke" Naruto smiled a bit and all of Sasuke's fighting left him in an instance. Sasuke couldn't help but smile of his own when he saw the relief swarming through those big blue eyes.

Sasuke can only watch as Naruto let go of his hand and started to look around the room carefully; maybe it was not a good idea to be with the dobe, but he doesn't regret it one bit, even more so he is welcoming this feeling he had started to get around the blond more and more. He can always make him feel like something important and he himself had started to see the changes in him now. He is becoming more and more close to his family; he is not irritated with everyone around him all the time and most importantly he had come to see the world in a new light, and he had no doubt that the blond is a cause of all these transformation in him.

He used to hate changes, really hate it; but now he can't help but embrace these changes in him and he is happy about it. He had started to stay happier now a days and he had no way to ignore it now. He can remember his reaction to this morning's even; before now he could had care less if his aniki was coming home early or not, let alone go to the airport at midnight to receive him but today he was genuinely happy to hear his aniki coming back. It's true he had always admired Itachi in every possible way but that was not enough for him to refuse the fact that there was an obvious rift in their relation, but now he wanted that to change. He wanted his aniki back to him; he wanted their relation to be like before when they were kids and now he is eagerly waiting for his big brother to return home. This time it will be him who will take the first step to build their bond again.

"You in there" Naruto's voice so suddenly caught him in total off guard and cause him to stumble back a little, but Naruto was quick to balance him by his arm "geez Sasuke, what had gotten into you. I have never seen you this lost before; have you hit your head or something this morning?"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke was flustered for his momentary loss of control; Uchiha's don't lose control damn it "you just startled me and what is with you always coming at my face?"

"I was trying to bring you back from...ummm... whatever world you were in" Naruto said confused as he looked at the raven "what were you thinking about anyway? I was calling you for quite some time."

Sasuke then realised he really hadn't heard anything the blond had said to him or may have been said to him "I... it's nothing special" he mumbled softly as he looked at the blond "why were you calling me?" he decided to change the topic. He really doesn't want to discus something this personal with the blond right now.

Naruto contemplate for sometime as he looked at the raven but decided to let it go with a shrug "I was just asking you about this place's design" he sighed softly before he continued "it's nothing important, let it go."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as a knock came from the door and the pair turned around to see Ino and Sai standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ino asked with a playful smirk as her eyes focused on Sasuke.

"No, you are not" Naruto smiled brightly completely oblivious to the jab his partner received "now let's have one good look and then we are done."

"I'm afraid that will not be necessary" Sai said politely as he walked in "the team is here and we have to fast if we want it complete today."

"That's great" Naruto walked up to the pair "Sai, stay here; I'll go with Ino and talk with them a bit, ok?" he walked out of the door with Ino once he got a nod from Sai.

* * *

The pair stood there with awkward silence. Sasuke had never directly talked with Sai and he didn't like the other boy from the time he first met him. He didn't had any definite reason is to why but he didn't and that's end of the story for him.

"I see you two have grown close a bit" Sai was the one to break the silence as he regarded Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't even bother to present him with a complete answer.

"I swear what Naruto-kun sees in you to be considered you as a friend" Sai continued only to increase Sasuke's annoyance "all I see is you are one big arrogant person but on the other side Naruto is always good with those type of people I guess" he sighed softly a disappointed cloud hanging around him.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Sasuke almost growl at his companion; this guy is getting on his nerves now and he is certainly not going to entertain that idea "our friendship is none of your concern and I don't certainly want your comment on that."

"Friendship you say huh..." Sai smirk amusedly at the raven, he is having a great time ruffling his feathers and he certainly not gonna stop it; now he got it, why Naruto paid so much attention on poking the raven. He is absolutely entertaining when he is riled up like that and he also knew most people doesn't like him that much and the raven is definitely not an exception, and he's going to take advantage of it too much. "I wonder how long it will stay that way" he finished with a devious smirk to the raven, who at this point certainly look like he is going to kill something or most accurate someone.

"What do you even mean by that?" Sasuke was beyond furious now; what this creep thinks he is and how can he question him like that? He is barely keeping a rein on his anger and not to beat this guy up. He and Naruto are friends damn it and this person can't question it like this; he'll simply not allow it.

"It's perfectly clear and I don't think an intelligent person like you should have much difficulty to understand it" Sai replied with one of his creepy smiles. He always enjoyed a situation of this kind and many found him weird for that. "I know from experience that Naruto-kun can carry on his friendship by heart but can you do the same Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course I can" Sasuke said exasperated; he didn't want this person to consider by his reply but if this mean to prove his loyalty then he will definitely do it. "Naruto is the first person who had shown me the meaning of friendship and what it means to have a real friend in one's life. I'll stay loyal to that and our bond, even if it the last thing I do" Sasuke was taking deep gulp of air at this point to reduce the strain in his body this conversation had caused.

"Then I wish you good luck with that Sasuke-kun and hope you can say that same thing after a time" Sai smiled softly at the other raven as he gently shook his head from side to side.

Sasuke watched Sai for a moment, trying to read the meaning behind his words. He had become good at it by reading his aniki and Kakashi for years but this time he came up with a blank. He couldn't decipher a single meaning, except this that this guy doesn't want him to be close to Naruto for some reason and Sasuke was not taking it very kindly. He had never been good at taking orders from another, let alone from a person like this, and also there was something in his eyes with the last line he spoke that unnerved Sasuke. If this guy will try to break their friendship then he will make sure to show him what he can do.

"I don't certainly need a suggestion from you about what I should do or don't" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to prove his point and to warn him not to mess around anymore and he is not definitely going down with a fight.

"I am not giving you any suggestion Sasuke-kun" Sai smiled his eerie smile once again "but I wish you good luck anyways."

At this point Sasuke was thoroughly confused and didn't know what to say or what this guy was trying to say. He can simply think of one thing that this person and lost one or two screw from his brain, but before he can come up with a retort the commotion from the door caught their attention and they both turned to see the group entering the room.

Sasuke took one last glace at Sai and saw his indifferent mask back in place, not that it even had gone at the first place. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he still couldn't understand what just happened but he chalk it up as Sai's eeriness and turns towards the door to see Naruto coming in along with Ino and the group of decorators on their toe.

"And this is the room we had decided to decorate as a changing room" Naruto explained to the group as he showed them around the room "you guys know what to do."

"Are you out of your mind Naruto?" the oldest man from the group glared at Naruto as he walked into the room "how do you expect us to design three rooms and create a changing room from one of them with plumbing system and all within half a day?"

"Well because I know you can" Naruto said as he stood his ground and turned to the other man "you guys had worked in so many of our projects and we gave you this because we completely trust in your abilities."

The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto for good measures then sighed deeply after a moment "fine, will do it and now get out of here and let us do our work" the man said hotly and turned back to his group to order them around.

Naruto walked out of the room with a small smile on his face and the rest of the group swiftly followed him.

* * *

"You are always sneaky when you want something Naruto" Ino said as she giggled under her breath once they were all away from the room for a good measure.

"I agree with her Naruto-kun" Sai provided once he was at the blond's side "you can always make him do what you want, even if it is something this problematic."

"I don't know what are you guys talking about?" Naruto said in his most innocent voice once he turned to the group and looked at his friends but the glitter in his eyes gave him away "I just requested him and he agreed, that's all."

"We know you better than that Naruto" Ino helped as she walked down the hallway "so don't pretend to be so naive. Now c'mon let's get back to the office and wait for them."

"I have a better idea than that" Naruto walked up to her and turned around to face Sasuke, who till this point was walking behind the group with silence "why don't you show us around the office."

Naruto frowned a little as Sasuke didn't answered and stood at the corner with silence; from the look on the raven's face he can tell Sasuke didn't hear him at all and now that he think about it he hadn't talked till he had came back with the group. He turned his eyes to Ino to see her looked out of the window and then to Sai to see him doing the same thing and can somewhat think of a reason. He knew his friends had also picked up the hint but wanted to avoid it, but he is not going to let the raven sulk for rest of the day; not when he seemed so happy earlier, which is rare for him. He wouldn't allow this, not in his presence; he hated it when his friends are like that and Sasuke is one of them now.

He walked up to the raven and leaned down a bit to be at his eye level and get his attention. He can feel Sasuke stiffen instantly at the approach but relaxed when their eyes met and he can see the confusion and something else in the raven's eyes, which he couldn't read.

"Show us around the office Sasuke" Naruto said softly as he straighten once he got Sasuke's attention "we are going to work here after all, so we should know our way around the place, don't you think?"

Sasuke for his part was lost in thoughts of his earlier conversation. He can vaguely remembered Ino and Naruto to come back and the group with them. He wasn't even interested in their conversation and when they left the room he only followed without even saying anything; so he hadn't even noticed Naruto asking his something or for the blond to lean into him.

He was startled at first but as soon as his eyes locked with the pair of blues he can immediately feel the calmness wash over him and his troubled mind to relax a bit. He heard what Naruto had said this time and with that smile he can never deny any thing the blond want from him. He nodded slightly to say his approval; he can't trust his voice right now and walked ahead of the group mentioning them to follow.

He took a glance at the person for his recent irritation but only received a small creepy smile in return. He walked away quickly to avoid him; he still can't decipher what Sai wanted him to say but he really didn't want to think about any problem that could strain his friendship with the blond. A small smile inched to his face when he felt Naruto to walk up at his side.

* * *

The group walked in silence only having some small conversation here and there when needed as they walk around every floor of the office. It took them almost better part of the day to do that and by the time they get back to the top floor all the work was almost done and only the last finishing work had remained. Sasuke's mood was also lightened considerably during the course of time, thanks to a bubbly blond.

"Sasuke you didn't show us your office" Naruto said as soon as they got back to the floor "it was one thing I was really looking forward to see, you know."

"You still have the energy after all that?" Ino groan as she flopped on the nearby chair "you guys do what you want I'm not moving anywhere."

"Don't tell me you get tired of only this?" Naruto smirk at the blonde as he leaned into the nearby wall, Sasuke by his side.

"Not everyone has as much stamina as you Naruto-kun" Sai sat beside Ino to clear his own position on the offer.

"Fine, be that way" Naruto pout slightly as he turned to the door and grab the raven on his way "c'mon Sasuke, we are going; let them be."

"You don't have to yank me like that, dobe" Sasuke said playfully as they both walk to the elevator "I can walk on my own."

"Nah" Naruto said off headedly as they entered the lift "I like holding your hand" but he let it go anyway "your hand is really soft and small; kind 'a girly if you ask me but I like it."

"Sh..shut up dobe" Sasuke cursed himself for shuttering like that as he turned to the opposite side to hide his embarrassment from the blond and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hahaha..." Naruto laughed heartedly and draped his hand over Sasuke "are you embarrassed teme?" when he get only a glare as a response he continued with a smile "I was just kidding teme, you don't have to react like that. You are irresistible when you are all embarrassed and angry" he turned to the door and let Sasuke go as the door opened on the next floor "now show me your office, will you."

Sasuke slowly left the elevator after the blond and walk beside him. He took a glance at him and thought of his earlier statements; for some reason though he was not delighted to refer as girly but the thing that Naruto had made that statement only to rile him, somewhat didn't set right to him; for some reason he felt trouble that the blond really didn't meant it. But he tried to shake the feeling off of him as they stopped in front of his door.

"Wow, your office is really spacey Sasuke" Naruto commented as soon as they entered the office and quickly strode to the window "I already love the view from here; can't imagine why would you leave this to be up with us."

"That's the exact reason I'll leave this" Sasuke said as he came to stand beside the blond.

There was a silence before Naruto spoke in a soft but serious voice, completely different from his usual bubbly tone "Sasuke"; he took a sideway glance at the raven and when he got his attention he continued "did something happened earlier?" seeing Sasuke's confusion at the matter he cleared himself "with you and Sai I mean."

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw Sasuke stiffen and turned away from him as to avoid his gaze. He instantly knew that there was something and it was only natural that he didn't believe the negative answer he received one bit; but didn't pressed the matter. He had someone else for that and he will see it on his own.

"I see" Naruto said pulling his attention away from the raven "that's good I guess."

"Why did you asked?" Sasuke was curious. Granted he was little upset earlier but he hadn't expected the blond to pick up on it, seeing he didn't confronted the matter at that time. It can also be because he was waiting for some time alone; but anyway he wasn't going to burden the blond with his problems. If that punk wanted a fight with him, he'll give him a fight on his own.

Naruto shrugged casually as he replied turning back from the sky view and focusing again on Sasuke "you seemed really down earlier, so I thought I should ask if everything is ok or not" he smiled brightly at the raven when he continued "but judging from your answer everything is ok I guess, so I don't need to worry about that."

Sasuke smiled softly at response to assure the blond on his own and walk around him to sit on his chair and mentioned Naruto to take one of his own when he saw him approach.

"Oooo... sooo... now you are being bossy are you?" Naruto teased with a smirk and sat on the table in front of Sasuke rather taking a chair.

"That's not a place to sit" Sasuke frowned at the blond when he saw the smirk on his face "and I'm not being bossy. This is my office so I can sit on this chair and I offered you a seat, didn't I?"

"Well I'll sit here, it's more comfortable" he shrugged casually and made himself more comfortable, he turned to Sasuke with a devious smirk on his face "and I can be more close to you this way."

Sasuke groan at the sentence; this time he was sure the blond was teasing him, but that didn't mean that he had to like it "shut up dobe and stay away from me."

"Awww... but you really didn't mean that Sasuke" Naruto teased as he lean down to him with big puppy dog eyes.

No, Sasuke really didn't mean it, but right now seeing his sense's response to the blond; he could really use some time away from the baka sitting on his desk. Sasuke couldn't help but snort at the look the dobe was giving him and the amusement dancing behind those pair of blues, despite his inner chaos. "You really are a dobe you know that? I was right to give you that name" he commented at last as he push the blond away from him.

"See... I told you. You love me too much to get away from me" Naruto joked as he straightened up on the table, his hands folded in front of him.

"You wish dobe" Sasuke shot back as he lean into his chair in a relaxed pose, also crossing his arms.

"Hey don't call me that teme" Naruto almost whined with a small pout on his lips "at least not anymore."

"Why not?" Sasuke shrug in a curious way, fringing in his innocent voice "I didn't see you to do anything that can change you being a dobe."

"And that apply for you too teme" Naruto snorted "you really are a jerk' you know that?"

"And I pride myself for that" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Teme" Naruto frowned at the raven "stop that."

"Hn" Sasuke replied to rile the blond up.

"Are you deliberately trying to irritate me again Sasuke?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smirking raven then continued "because if you are then I'll pin you down on this desk this time until you stop saying that Sasukese language with me."

Sasuke immediately stiffen at the implication and the vivid images his mind provided him for that sentence and the familiar memory of the blond's body pressed against him. He quickly turned around his chair to get away from the sight of the blond, as to avoid his position and rapidly shook his head to get rid of those really indecent images but the closeness of the blond not helping him a bit. He could feel his pulse quickening in response and it confused him even more; he shouldn't be feeling like this, not at least for his friend. He stared out of the window in horrifying realization; what will Naruto think of him if he ever gets to know about his thoughts. He doesn't want to lose their friendship just because he can't control his wandering mind. He took deep breaths to slow down his rapidly beating heart but almost jumped out of his chair when he suddenly saw Naruto leaned down to him and press him palm on his forehead. He couldn't move, couldn't even breath; he was too close and Sasuke felt his lowering pulse to quicken again in anticipation and from their closeness.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" the concern in his voice did nothing to lower his anxiety; he had to get away from here, from the blond. There is nothing else; he had to find a way out of this mess "Your face is all red and you also feel little hot. You want me to take you home?"

Sasuke hadn't even realised he was blushing like inferno until Naruto had pointed it out. He couldn't form a single word to answer the questions asked to him. He was in a verge of hyperventilating from their closeness; his eyes were searching frantically around, trying their best not to lock with the concerned blue pools gazing at him. He was afraid of his own reaction if that were to happen.

"That's it; I'm taking you home" Naruto said impatiently when he got no answer from the raven and stood up to get his cell from his pocket. He couldn't understand the sudden reason of distress for the raven. Just moments ago they were having a normal conversation and then suddenly Sasuke had turned away from him and now acting like this. "I'm calling Ino to tell her and then we'll leave."

Sasuke wanted to stop the blond but he couldn't even move a muscle; it's like his body is protesting against his every command. The only thing he could do is to gripping the chair handles in a tight death grip. He didn't know what had gotten over him so suddenly; he never had his body reacting this strongly to anything. All he can do was just to sit there and stare at the blond helplessly; desperately trying to convey his thoughts, but the baka wasn't even looking at him and shuffling through his phone.

"Did you two lost track of time every time you are together?" Ino's voice floated from the doorway as the pair entered the room "we got tired of waiting. How much time it could take to see a single office anyway?" she huffed as she settled herself on the couch.

"Ino, I was just going to call you" Naruto walk up to her; who stopped gazing around the room to look at him "Sasuke is acting weird."

Ino lifted an eyebrow as she turned to look towards the said raven, only to see the back of the chair presented to them. She turned to the other raven at the room; a silent conversation going through them.

"Naruto let me handle Sasuke and in the mean time you go with Sai and take a look at the work upstairs" she said after a moment and when Naruto opened his mouth to protest she quickly added "I promise I'll call you if I need and you know I'm good with this kind of stuff" she finished with a bright smile as she watch the blond for a reaction.

"It's ok I guess" Naruto mumbled softly "but I don't understand what happened so suddenly. One moment we were talking and joking around and the next moment he went completely still" he said in a worried voice as he look to the chair once again with concerned eyes, completely oblivious to the silent conversation going on with the other pair in the room.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Sai urged as he walked out of the room "we don't have all day and let Ino-san handle him."

Ino sighed softly as they left the room and turned to the chair; Sasuke still hadn't said anything and she was sure she needed all her charm to get the boy back to normal. She took in a deep breath preparing herself for upcoming confrontation as she neared the desk and walked around it to get in front of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto and Sai walk in silence through the hallway at the top floor and when they reached the room the group was already packing for the day.

"There you are Naruto" the leader from earlier said as soon as he spotted the pair "we are done for today, finishing will be done tomorrow."

"That's great to hear" Naruto said with a smile as he walked in the room "thank you all for your help and thank you for keeping my trust."

"We didn't have any other choice do we?" another member of the group said with a smile as they all picked up their supplies.

"Of course you didn't" Naruto smirked at the group "who did you think you were dealing with. You can never deny me."

"Don't get cocky brat" the leader said as the group started the left the room "or you can find someone else to finish the job tomorrow."

"Awww... you didn't meant that do you?" Naruto said with an innocent face and big eyes.

"Of course I did" the leader said as he left the room but called last time over his shoulder "but don't worry we will be here tomorrow."

"See... I said that you can never deny me" Naruto said in triumph as he watched the group go.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" was the last word directed to him before the group left by their leader's command.

"Sai, I wanted to talk with you about something" Naruto walked on effectively stopping the other boy in his track "what did you talked with Sasuke earlier?" he asked once he got at Sai's side.

"Nothing important that you should know about Naruto-kun" Sai said as they started to walk down the hall way towards the elevator "and your question also sounded like you don't trust me."

"Sai, you know it's not like that" Naruto said in a low tone as they entered the elevator "it's just that Sasuke seemed really upset earlier and he didn't said anything about that matter when I asked him. So, I thought I should ask you about it."

"There is no need for you to worry Naruto-kun. I was just giving him some friendly advice, that's all" Sai said softly as he took a sideway glace at Naruto and continued "but you seemed awfully concerned about him, you are usually not this aware about anything."

"That's a lie and you know it. I can be observant when I want to and in Sasuke's case; you can say that we had formed some kind of bond in this short time and I can feel that he had been really alone all this time. So, I want to look after him" he turned to Sai and smiled softly "as I do for all my friends Sai, even for you. I look after you also."

"I know that Naruto-kun" Sai said softly at Naruto's retreating back as he left the elevator and walk towards Sasuke's office "and that was one of the reason it took me soo long to finally understand our bond."

"Did you say something?" Naruto turned curious when he realised Sai wasn't at his side.

"Nothing, just wondering that you didn't give the poor boy a heart attack from your antics" Sai walked up to him to catch up.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed heartily as he slide his arm around Sai "he will get use to it; like all of you."

"I really hope so Naruto-kun, really hope so" Sai mumbled uncertain.

"You worry too much Sai" Naruto comment off handily "now let's not make them wait for long or this time Ino will surely have my head."

Sai couldn't help but chuckled at the smiling blond; his smile is always one the kind; it can brighten even the gloomiest of the day and it can also be soo addictive and infectious that no one is able to resist its charm.

* * *

Sasuke for his part was somewhat able to catch himself during the time and the blond finally giving him some space had really helped him. His pulse had lessened considerably and he was able to fight down his blush also and by the time he sensed Ino standing front of him, he was only staring out of the window with a blank look.

"Well you look better than I thought" Ino commented as soon as she stood in front of Sasuke; after Sasuke turned his eyes to her she continued with a smile "want to go home?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say to the girl; his mind was still in a block as he watched her smile towards him and he can slightly registered her question. He nodded once to give his affirmation to the question and tried to stand up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sit here" Ino commented as she leaned down in front of him "take few deep breaths. You don't have to worry about him; he is not coming back yet and you also don't have to tell me about it. We can guess what had happened."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked in a confused voice after he found his voice at last, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde when he continued "I don't want you all to guess anything and some rumours floating around about it."

"Ouch... that was harsh Sasuke" Ino said with a pout as she stood up to look at him "I was trying to help. You don't have to be rude about it. I maybe a gossip girl but I'm not that heartless" as she saw his eyes narrowed even more at the exclamation she continued with a dejected sigh "let me help you here. Naruto said something stupid during your conversation and your mind went to over drive because of it" as she watched Sasuke's reaction to shift one of obvious revelation she chuckled lightly "happens a lot when someone like you came in contact with him, you don't have to worry about it. You will get use to it eventually; but.." she trailed off and when she got his full attention she said in a serious tone "if you can't get use to it, then you will be in a big problem; and no one will able to help you."

There was soo many questions running around his mind after that speech at first Sasuke was confused what to ask. "What do you mean by someone like me?" first thing first.

"I mean someone of stoic a nature like you' Ino said casually as she walked around the desk to take a seat at the opposite end, causing Sasuke to turn around "who is not very sociable or friendly. Don't get me wrong in that but I think you know very well what I'm talking about" she finished with a pointed look to him, as if to dare him challenge her observation.

Sasuke couldn't deny the accusation but that doesn't mean he have to be happy about it, so he continued to his next question "and how do I get use to it?"

"Don't take his words seriously" Ino helped as she leaned into the chair, making herself more comfortable "it is rare for Naruto to be serious."

"I don't think he is ever serious" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but Ino heard it anyway.

"See, that's the spirit" Ino encourage with a glee "you are doing much better than expected, keep it up."

Sasuke smiled softly as he looked at the blonde; she was different than he expected. At first he had thought she is no different than any other girl and she will change into a fangirl any moment; but talking with her and getting to know her; it's clear to him that she is a rational person, though sometimes she can be a bit push over but she is always there when her friends needed her.

"Thank you" he mumbled softly "and I'm also sorry."

"What are you even sorry about Sasuke?" Ino asked confused as she started to play with the paperweight on the table.

"I am sorry that I was being rude to you earlier" Sasuke said as he saw Ino smiled at him softly before he continue "and for that because I was wrong about you. I thought you as some kind of potential fangirl type, but getting to know you a little I can say that you are different from other girls."

"Of course I'm. It would be a low blow for my egos if I started to behave like any other girl" Ino said with a playful frown "and I helped you because you are part of our group and Naruto think of you as a friend and care for you."

"Naruto care for me?" Sasuke knew the fact himself but he couldn't stop himself from questioning and confirming it from someone else and know that it is not some illusion he had started to believe.

"Of course he do, you big silly" Ino reprimanded but laughed softly when she noticed the frown directed towards her "he care for everyone. Though he can be really dense sometimes but he had a heart of pure gold and he can fit anyone in it; even if the guy is his enemy. Stay with us little more and you will get to know him better" the softness of her eyes were replaced by mischievous glint as she stated her next words "but until then beware of his antics and don't let yourself get into a situation like today."

A small blush crept on Sasuke's face remembering the earlier incident as he heard Ino giggled softly. He knew he is never going to get it down, at least not in the near future.

"You are soo cute when you are embarrassed Sasuke" Ino giggled more at the raven who was trying to glare at her, but the intensity behind it was considerably lessened by the soft pink on his cheeks "now I know why Naruto love to tease you that much. He was right, you are irresistible."

"Who is irresistible?" the familiar voice from the doorway almost made Sasuke to jump out of the chair and he quickly turned to the door to see the pair standing there and Naruto's hand was drape around Sai's shoulder in a familiar manner as the blond like to do with him.

"No one" Sasuke said as he stood up narrowing his eyes at the pair; the blond always get a way to get on his nerves.

"Sasuke" Naruto said excited as he left Sai at the door and almost run towards Sasuke "I see you are ok. I was worried about you."

"Hold it there baka" Ino tugged at the blond's collar effectively stopping him on his run "you are not going near him."

"But why not?" Naruto whined as he turned his head to Ino "I wanted to give him a hug."

Seeing the almost panic look that started to return to Sasuke's eye Ino immediately knew that will not be a good idea, at least not right now.

"You are going nowhere, you idiot" Ino turned to Naruto and narrowed her eyes at him "let him breath, we don't want him to die because of your idiocy."

"But Ino, I'll be good" he pouted slightly to prove his point "I promise."

"Not working" Ino said sternly "I am not a fool to fall for that look and don't even try anything else. You are not going near him, it's final."

"Forget it, I'm going home" Sasuke said as he started to retrieve some files from his drawer.

"But Sasuke, you don't you want to go and take a bite with us?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked around his table.

"I have something to do at home and I should have been there by now" Sasuke continued his walk without looking back and once he was at the door he turned to the group of three "now if you will don't mind I have to lock everything up and go to upstairs also."

"Ok, as you wish" Naruto said casually as he freed himself from Ino once she was convinced that he will not approach Sasuke "they are finished for today and gone earlier. I think we also have to leave."

* * *

It took them almost another hour to finally leave the office for the day and after Naruto and the group had drove off Sasuke went to his car, but didn't start instantly. He sat behind the wheel and he griped it tightly; his mind racing back to the earlier events of the day. He was still confused over his own reaction and irritated at the blond for making those offhanded comments.

He frowned a little at the thought why Naruto would have said such thing. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that Naruto didn't mean anything specifically with that, but his mind was still racing. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it to calm down a bit and arrange his thoughts. He decided to take Ino's advice and not to think too must about the blond; no that thinking about the baka was helping in anyway and only jumbling his thoughts even more.

He looked at the time and start up his car to quickly drive down the road towards his home. His aniki is coming back today and this time he had promised himself to mend their shaky bond and he is not going to lose his cool over something this trivial.

He knew the difference that had created between them, they were soo close as a child but when Itachi had went abroad for his studies, he had felt abandoned. As a child he had always thought his aniki will never leave him and thus his departure had created a sense of betrayal inside him. Over the years he had come to realised that it was important for Itachi's carrier and their company but once Itachi had came back he couldn't brought himself to get over it. The fear of being abandon again had settled inside him by then and he didn't wanted to get hurt once again. So he had busied himself in his life and friends and every time Itachi had tried to come closed he had only created a reason for them to be apart. But now he really wanted to change that and before his aniki gave their bond another try, he wanted to be the one to do that.

* * *

He reached home in record time and quickly parked his car to run into the house. He can hear small chattering from the living room and knew that everyone is there, and walked towards there. He saw Kakashi and Mikoto talking while his father watching news over the TV, and sometimes giving his own opinion on whatever the matter they all are discussing.

"Tadaima" he greeted everyone as he settled beside his mother "sorry I'm late."

"It's all right honey" Mikoto smiled at her son as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek "we are so glad to see you working hard."

Sasuke smiled in returned as he watched Kakashi looking at him intently and frowned at him, daring him to say anything.

"You are still cute when you are like this" Kakashi said with a smirk, not that anyone can see it but everyone can definitely sense the wit in his tone "want me to pinch your cheeks, just like I used to do when you were child."

"I'll cut your arm off if you dare that" Sasuke growled at the man sitting across his mother "and I can assure you I'll like every moment of it."

"Wow Sasuke I didn't know you get off on this type of things" Kakashi commented at the sneaky smile still plaster on his face.

Sasuke splutter explicitly as he gape at him, not believing him to say something this vulgar in front of his parents. His face instantly heat up and he didn't even dare to look at his parents. What with all the people trying to thwarting him today. He was trying to come up with a response when a sharp sound followed by a whine caught his attention and he quickly look up to see Kakashi rubbing his head and Mikoto glaring at him.

"Stop harassing my baby" Mikoto almost growled in a low tone "and if next time I heard you to utter such nonsense I'll personally see through that you didn't get your hands on any of those perverted books of yours. I'll burn them to dust."

Sasuke almost laughed at Kakashi's horrified expression; trust his mother to save him from any situation. He smiled softly when he felt his mother pulled him into a loving embrace and settled there with nuzzle.

The dinner what somehow peaceful, except the time when Kakashi tried to open his mouth for another comment to Sasuke but quickly silenced by Mikoto's warning glare. The setting was somewhat happier because of the knowledge of their remaining member to finally come back home.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched TV for sometime after his parents went to sleep and it was not long before the time signalled them of their departure. As they drove down the road towards the airport the only thing in Sasuke's mind was how he would greet his aniki when he would see him next.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it for now guys. Hope you enjoyed it.

Before you beat me up like a pulp I just wanted to say one thing. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry. I really did mean to bring Itachi back in this chapter but as you can see Naruto and Sasuke had taken soo much of it and I obviously can't compromise with that.

If you guys thought that the seen in Sasuke's office was weird then let me clear it for you. Sasuke is starting to feel something for your lovely blond, as you all are sure by now; no one resistant to his charm of course, but this time Sasuke had really started to feel and I think it will not be long before he realised what that feeling is. I, myself am excited about writing Sasuke in love but I'm enjoying his confusion also. And also I'm seriously thinking about going to a doctor to solve these twisted thoughts of mine.

Nah, just kidding. If I'll not have these thoughts then you'll not be able to enjoy my stories obviously. So right now no doctor's appointment.

And guys I seriously need all of your opinion on the question I asked you in last chapter. Would you like to have a story with female Sasuke? I really need you opinions and vote. Please help me out.

And please R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 17**

Kakashi and Sasuke reached the airport in the nick of time, as they read the board they saw Itachi's flight had just landed. They started to wait at the gate for the elder Uchiha to come out.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha walked to the airport exit. He was tired but also looking forward to get together with his family again and not to mention he also missed his little brother. He wanted to see how much his little brother had gain experience; his mind vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Kakashi before he left and a small smirk of challenge plaster on his face. He seriously doubt Sasuke could change that much in such short time, it would take a miracle for that to happen and being a realist he don't believe in miracles.

He instantly spotted Kakashi standing by the railing; his silver hair was unmistakable to spot at night. He walked to him; there was not much of a crowd this late at night.

"Hello Kakashi" Itachi greeted as Kakashi raise his hand in greeting "I see you are looking well."

"It's good to see you too Itachi" Kakashi replied as he took the bag from Itachi's hand despite his protest "I believe your trip went well."

"It did" Itachi said as they walked to the parking "it was a very different experience than all my other projects. How are things going in your end?"

"Ah...same old, same old" Kakashi said as he noticed the figure standing by his car and smirk under his mask; Itachi had yet to see him "you know me; I'm not much for changes, now let's hurry. It had gotten really late."

Itachi turned curious eyes to Kakashi; he was never one for hurry but chalk it as some weird Kakashi habit. He spotted Kakashi's car few feet away from them and stopped abruptly to see the figure standing beside it. He never had though to Sasuke there; his brother is not an airport person; in fact he hated airports with all his might and to see him there; let's just say Itachi was thoroughly surprised will be an understatement.

* * *

Sasuke was really bored standing around the empty parking lot. This was all Kakashi's idea; that guy sure likes to mess with everyone. He scoffed at the reminder of their earlier conversation.

When they had parked the car Sasuke was almost ready to run to the exit gate and wait for his aniki but Kakashi was quick to stop him in his tracks. He didn't know how but Kakashi had somehow convinced him to wait beside the car and he will be the one to receive Itachi. Sasuke was perplexed at first but when Kakashi ensure that it will be a good surprise for Itachi, he had instantly agreed with the plan.

It was almost fifteen minutes ago and now he was bored and cursing Kakashi for all his manipulation. He heard the faint noise of talking from distance and his eyes instantly snap to the direction to see the pair walking towards him. Itachi hadn't noticed him yet but when his eyes met with Kakashi he almost scoffed at the sly look he was receiving. Surely Kakashi didn't think of his brother to be that naive, but when he turned to look at Itachi and saw the surprise in his brother's eyes, it only made his wait more valuable and he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face by seeing his brother's bewildered expression. After all not anyone can catch the great Itachi Uchiha off guard and he noted to thanks Kakashi later for this as he walked up to his brother.

* * *

Itachi was in shock to see Sasuke there; for a moment he thought that his tiredness had finally caught up to him and when he saw the figure to smile at him and walked up to him rather than giving him a cold shoulder as always he was sure that it was an hallucination and his tired mind was playing trick on him.

"Hey aniki" Sasuke greeted as soon as he stood in front of his brother and leaned up to give him a gentle hug "how are you? It's good to have you back". Sasuke released his brother when he didn't felt him response and just stand there giving him a clinical look. For a moment he was afraid that his brother had left all trust about them and now he is the one giving him silent treatment much like he had done in the past. Sasuke was determined to work things out with his aniki this time and no amount of silent treatment will work on him. He will have his aniki back no matter what and he will be the one to personally see through it, even he had to act like an idiot for that.

He was opening his mouth to say his next words when Itachi promptly turned to Kakashi ignoring him completely and asked the most unexpected question he had ever thought he would hear from his brother.

"Kakashi am I dreaming or is this some kind of cheap trick?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the older male whom he knew enough to feel the smirk he was currently hiding behind that blasted mask of his "and if it is the later one I'll personally see you through your demise. I must inform you that I'm in no mood of joke right now."

"Oh Itachi, sometimes you are as gullible as Sasuke" Kakashi's eyes turned upwards as he felt the elder Uchiha's ire and gave himself a silent pat on the back for his brilliant plan "can't you recognise your own brother? And please don't give an assenting answer to that or you will hurt our little Sasuke."

Itachi glare at the older man one last time before he turned to his brother- who was currently oblivious to the cute pout he was spotting- to greet him properly. Itachi couldn't help but smile at his brother after seeing that look. Sasuke can till act like a child sometimes, though he didn't realise it himself but for the others it is always refreshing to see that their Sasuke had not lost to them completely.

"Sasuke" Itachi instantly got his brother's attention by one single word and smiled softly at him "it's good to see you too otouto. I have missed you."

Sasuke smiled softly at him only to further confuse his brother –thought it didn't show on his face- and mentioned Kakashi to hurry up and walked inside the car.

* * *

"Did you blackmailed him into this?" Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the back of the elder man, who was currently settling his luggage in the car "because I'm not buying it."

"Why you have to be so suspicious all the time Itachi?" Kakashi retreated without turning back and continued with his work, when he was finished he turned around to the elder Uchiha with mirth dancing in his eyes "and as for you question; no, I didn't blackmailed him or anything. He had came on his own accord, no body forced him into this." Seeing the disbelieving look on the other person he continued "I know it is impossible somehow but believe me Itachi many things had changed since you were gone and it was all for the better; and I can never be thankful enough for it" he mumbled the last part watching the stars above, silently praying whoever was above for things to stay this way.

Itachi watched Kakashi closely; he knew the man long enough to see the changes in him. Though he was generally a happy person from outside but this time it looked like he was really fulfilled from inside also. His eyes that were dull before now had a shine to them and the stiffness that was always present in his shoulders despite his lay back attitude was gone and he can only wonder what had happened to change this man.

"Are you two coming or are you planning to camp here for the night?" Sasuke shouted from the back seat, breaking the silence and with that Itachi's further questions.

Both man exchange one final glace of understanding and walked around the car and entered it; Kakashi on the driving seat and Itachi beside him as they exited the parking.

"Care to explain what you two were doing out there?" Sasuke asked once they were on the road, eyeing both the man on the mirror.

"Sasuke how many times I have to tell you not to meddle with elder's business?" Kakashi retorted in a teasing voice and smirking when he saw the irritation on the younger Uchiha's face. He pressed further "just because you are going to office now doesn't mean that you are grown up enough."

Sasuke really wanted to give an healthy retort to that jab but held himself back; not wanting to start an argument with this man when his aniki had just came back and was tired from his journey. He took in a deep breath and exhaled softly "I was just curious nothing else; you were out there for quite some time that's why. I have no interest in meddling with your business."

"Wow Sasuke; I'm impressed" Kakashi exchanged a meaningful glace at a curious Itachi –whom he knew was listening to them closely, even he was not showing any sigh of it- before he continued "I had fully expected you to jump at me for that; you had became quite indulgent."

"Shut up Kakashi" Sasuke retorted as he looked outside the window; his mind going back to one particular person when he said his next words "I haven't changed; but you can say that dealing with an idiot day in and day out had considerably increased my tolerance level." He couldn't help the smile that came on its own as he watched the night passed by the road in silence.

* * *

Neither Kakashi nor Itachi missed the light tone of Sasuke's voice. Thought Kakashi knew about whom Sasuke was talking; Itachi was quite intrigued by that. He turned to Kakashi for answers, noting the smile in his features and realised the other man knew exactly about who the conversation was. He silently asked Kakashi for answers when the other man turned towards him feeling his eyes, but Kakashi was sly in his own game and not to mention it will further increase the elder Uchiha's ire, which was very rare for a person to do. Itachi hated staying in dark about his little brother and his life, and this time Kakashi knew he had the upper hand; he will be damned if he give that up before time.

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more when he saw that Kakashi had no intention to open his mouth. If looks could kill he would have been dead in no time and right now Itachi was praying for that power to have, if only to kill this man. He watched Kakashi to merrily drive down the road, completely unaffected by his fierce look. He fought down the urge to growl and look at Sasuke only to see the raven looking out of the window, but what surprised him the most was the small smile that was on his face. He had never seen Sasuke to smile like that, at least not since he had grown up and started to lead his own life; which only increased his curiosity even more as to what had happened in his absence to affect his brother like this.

* * *

Kakashi pulled down to their drive way and after a moment they all found themselves at the threshold of the house, Itachi's luggage by their side. The house was dark and Sasuke was quick to switch on the lights of the entrance and living room. The silence of the house indicated their parents were asleep and they quietly walked to the elder Uchiha's room.

"You should rest now aniki" Sasuke settled the last of the bag at the corner and turned towards his elder brother with a small smile "you must be tired."

"Thank you Sasuke" Itachi returned the smile as Sasuke walked to the door "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night aniki" Sasuke left the room with one last greeting ad he went to his own.

"Kakashi" Itachi stopped the other man as he started to walk to the door "what had happened?" he didn't need to explain more; he knew Kakashi would discern what he meant "did he hit his head or something?" he tried to lighten the mood but he himself was not in the mood.

Kakashi chuckled lightly at the remark "no Itachi, he didn't hit his head or something" but the mirth came back to his voice when he said the next words "but you can say something else had hit him."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked confused and angry at the same time. He was confused about what was going on and angry that he couldn't decipher what is going on with his unusually happy brother.

"You will know all at the good time Itachi" Kakashi answered in a teasing voice and silently chuckled at the look he received from the elder Uchiha "for now Itachi; I think you should rest. You know you need it; good night" with one last smirk Kakashi left the room; riling the Uchiha even more.

Itachi finally let the groan to escape him after he closed the door and locked it. He can't even understand anything; it's like the whole world had turned upside down in his absence. The smile he had seen on his brother floated through his head; it's a long since he had last seen his brother to smile like that. There is contentment now on his face which he had never imagined to see on his brother, though he had often wished for that. He could only imagine what could have happen during his absence to influence Sasuke this much, but whatever that is he sure was grateful.

Itachi quickly changed and freshen up before he crash on the bed for the night. He closed his eyes too tired to think about anything else right now. He will take care of the matter in morning. Tomorrow is Sunday and knowing Sasuke; he will have the whole day to investigate on him and if needed it is not difficult for him to corner his precious otouto and have some answers.

* * *

The next morning Itachi woke by serious of soft knocking on his bedroom door and he was quick to open it knowing who can that be.

"Ohayo okaa-san" Itachi smiled at his mother once he opened the door.

"Ohayo Itachi" Mikoto greeted and chuckled softly at her elder son's dishevelled look; she slowly ran her fingers through his hair as a gesture of adoration "you still look tired; will you be able to join us for breakfast?"

Itachi quickly checked the clock to see it was already half past nine, he sighed softly as he turned to his mother once again "I would love to" he said politely as he saw his mother smile at him "give me a moment and I'll join you."

"Of course sweetie" Mikoto pat him lightly on the check "we all had missed you" she said before she left the room.

Itachi once again smiled at his mother's retreating form as he closed the door and headed to the shower to take a quick bath before heading to the dinning. He came down in fifteen minutes and the talking from the table indicated him there were only three other occupant in the room. As usual his dear otouto would not be there until probably lunch; maybe not much had changed in his absence as he had thought. He greeted everyone and took his seat on his father's right.

The breakfast was spent with small chatter about his trip and experience he had gathered. While Itachi gave the answer to all the questions his mind was also racking for ways to talk with Sasuke and gain the information he wanted from his dear otouto.

"I am going to wake Sasuke up" he said as soon as he finished his meal and checked the wall clock "I have something to talk to him about."

"But Itachi, Sasuke is not home" Mikoto said as she mentioned her boy to sit down again "he left early today."

"What do you mean he left early?" Itachi asked confused, but then his brain provide him with all the time Sasuke had left the house and he was barely able to contain his displeasure, as he didn't wanted to upset his parents this early he controlled himself before he could quarry about his brother "where had he gone this early on Sunday?"

"You would be surprised if I tell you" Mikoto tried to joke as she looked at Fugaku and Kakashi to see the smirk on their faces. Kakashi had already informed them about the events of last night and she could tell her elder son had yet to learn about the changes in their life, so she decided to play with him a bit. After all she can also have some fun this way and it's not every day she can caught her eldest son off guard.

"No I'll not" Itachi said with a little frown marring his face "it'll not be the first time he had done that."

"Give the boy a break Itachi" Mikoto reprimand her son but there was no harshness in her tone "he also needs his time."

"I can't believe you are saying this okaa-san" Itachi said displeased by his mother's casual approach of the situation "and if he had gone out with that bunch of delinquent friends of his I swear this time I'll personally see through it."

"Calm down Itachi" Fugaku's voice cut through the tension; he deemed it necessary. Feeling Mikoto's mirth and Kakashi's satisfaction rolling off of him at the situation; he can only say this conversation will not end quickly and Kakashi will be not of any help in controlling the situation, if the pleased smile in his eyes were any indication; and he also really didn't want to have a headache this early in the morning "Sasuke had some unfinished business so he had went to office earlier."

If Itachi was any lesser man he was sure his jaw would have fall opened at what he had heard but because he was not the only reaction is family had got was the slight widening of his eyes; which in turn had disappointed the other two occupants greatly. Though Kakashi was not expecting any drastic changes, but he was hoping for something more, where as Mikoto was silently rebuking her son for being so controlled.

"Sasuke, had went to office on Sunday?" Itachi asked turning to his father. He wasn't sure if he had heard right him the first time or not, maybe there was some mistake.

"Yes" Fugaku confirmed "his team is going to start their work from tomorrow and there are some lose ends they had to tie up before that" he saw his son to nod his head in understanding and one look to the other pair told him that leaving Itachi here with them was not a good idea and he needed his son anyway "now that it's over Itachi, come with me. We have much to discuss" stood up, followed by Itachi as he walked out of the room. he took one last glace at his wife and Kakashi and the disappointment he saw there, let's just say he was glad he was taking Itachi with him; he refuse to let his son going through with whatever his dear wife had planned for her son.

He sighed softly as to not alarm Itachi of it; sometimes Mikoto can be so childish. Thought he knew where that trait had came from but he can't disagree with that. For so long Mikoto had locked herself in that now he was too much cautious about getting in her way; and he wasn't even sure that will do much good anyway. Because now they had a part of that redheaded haveraro with them and he was sure his obnoxiousness will overcome any effect he would try to have on his wife; but he himself can't be forlorn with that, after all he was part of his friend as well.

A small smile came to his lips as he thought of the boy; his happiness is highly contagious and he had seen the effect on Sasuke also; which at one point had seemed impossible to him. Which remind him he had not seen the boy for a long time; maybe he should talk with Mikoto about this. She will be delighted to have him in their house again.

He didn't notice his musings had brought him in front of his office door and he quickly unlocked it as he mentioned Itachi to enter. They had to take care of the files and project Itachi had left behind and it will probably take rest of their day, even if Kakashi had to join them at some point.

* * *

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed deeply as he tried to glare at the face that had again disturbed his personal bubble for the fifth time in a row but to no vain. Perhaps he was expecting too much of a dobe to understand his silent plea and get off of his case.

"Yea Naruto, I am ok" Sasuke took in a deep breath before he answered "stop asking that every minute."

"But you look really tired" the blond moron protested as a raise his palm to check on him.

Sasuke quickly swatted the hand away as he again tried to glare at the baka, this time intensifying the power a notch when he said "I told you I am just a little tired that's all."

They were all sitting in his office looking over some last minute files. They had arrived early today as they had to finish everything before tomorrow and the team working on their new office also needed the extra time. Naruto had promptly taken the seat beside him on the couch as soon as they had settled down; despite Ino had tried to stopped the blond. Nobody wanted to repeat yesterday's episode again, but Sasuke had reassured the girl that he was fine and didn't need any help. He was seriously regretting his decision now; though the blond hadn't tried anything stupid but he is critically getting on his nerves now with his constant hovering over him.

The moron was little bit right though; he hadn't had his rest last night. Picking up his aniki that late at night and then coming to office this early had made him tired somehow, but that doesn't mean the dobe had to inquire about it every next minute. At first he had felt somehow happy that Naruto had noticed and is concerned –though he hadn't understand why- but after some time it had gotten irritating to constantly reassure the blond.

"You haven't got much sleep last night did you?" Sasuke realised that the dobe was speaking to him and he quickly turned to glare at the blond again "geez teme, you don't have to glare at me like that. I'm just looking out for you" this only cause Sasuke to glare even harder.

"Stop it baka" Ino was the one to finally pull Naruto off his face as she drag him by his ear "he is not a child you know and give the guy some space. You are constantly blocking his air; I'm surprised he is still conscious."

"But Ino" Naruto protested as he freed his ear from her rough grip "he really looked tired and he also had bags under his eyes."

"Naruto-kun you really surprise me sometimes that despite being clueless most of the times how can you still be so observant" Sai commented as he set his file down and turned to the group.

"Are you insulting me or trying to compliment?" Ino and Sasuke snorted at the confused look on the blond as he glared at Sai.

"You really are a dobe" Sasuke commented as he closed his file too, setting it aside.

"Thanks teme; that's what I get for looking out for a friend" Naruto grumbled as he turned to the raven "ungrateful bastard" he muttered silently under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke instantly felt a pang in his chest as the blond turned away from him and started to grumble behind his file, blocking them all out. He felt bad for him; he was truly trying to look out for him and he got irritated at him instead of being appreciative. He sighed softly and extended his hand to lower the file from his face; but the blond was not looking at him as he turned away when Sasuke peered at him through the gap.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said to the blond who was still turning away from him; he noticed that for some reason he didn't liked it one bit when the blond turned away from him and was not noticing him "I didn't meant to be harsh; it's just that you are being annoying with all your question every minute."

Sasuke instantly winced at his own words and knew his words didn't came out right when he felt the blond's hold tighten on the file as he tried to block him once again.

"Thank you soo much Sasuke" Naruto said in a stern voice, still not looking at the raven "next time I'll be considerate about not being an annoyance."

"Naruto please, I didn't meant it like that" Sasuke said instantly to control the situation, which was getting out of the hand fast; seriously he was never good with words "it's just...it's just" at this point the only thing in Sasuke's mind was to control the situation and the only way he saw that accomplished to be give the blond what he want "you were right; I didn't get much sleep last night. I had some family matter to handle and coming to office this early didn't help it anyway."

Sasuke almost sighed in relief as he felt the blond to relax a bit as his hold soften on the file "you should have told us that in the first place rather than stressing yourself like that" Naruto finally turned to Sasuke only to receive a look from the raven he doesn't understand so he proceed "work is not more important that your health Sasuke, you could have rested for a while letting us take care of the work."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled slightly at the blond "we have to finish this today and you know we can't slack off" when he felt the blond relax a bit more he continued "and beside I didn't wanted to burden you all. I'll get my rest once I get back to home but right now I wanted to work alongside you guys" when he saw the blond to try to open his mouth again he quickly cut him off "and beside that I'm really ok. I just need some sleep and it will all be fine; you don't have to worry that much."

"You sure you are ok" Naruto looked closely at the raven's face to spot some reaction "you look really tired."

Sasuke smiled softly at the blond as to reassure him; he was really very lucky to have him as a friend and now he was slowly understanding the meaning of true friendship. "I'm fine; I promise."

Naruto look one last time at the raven and decided to drop the matter with a sigh "as you wish, but you can take a nap if you need that, ok?"

"I understand sir" Sasuke smiled with a nod and was happy to see the smile to come back on Naruto "now then, it's nearly lunchtime; should we do something about that?"

As if on cue Naruto's tummy growled loudly, causing everyone to laugh out at the embarrassed look on the blond.

"Hey don't laugh" Naruto protested as he pout at the group "it's not my fault; all that worry had made me hungry."

"Of course Naruto" Sasuke chuckled lightly at the blond's reasoning and once again he was surprised to see how easy it is for the dobe to affect his mode, but this time the realisation didn't confused him as much as before; even it was quite easy for him to accept that. "Now tell me what you want to eat?" he asked, giving the dobe a choice to make.

"Ramen" Naruto said happily as the other two groaned in response "hey don't give me that. It's not like I eat it as much as before and there is an awesome shop nearby which I wanted to try for a long time and they also give delivery, so you don't need to go anywhere. Thought there is possibility that the ramen will get cold and wouldn't taste as good as it should, so if we wanted to get the best taste we must go there personally."

"Ok ok, I get it" Ino said exasperated "I don't need your long reasoning and yes I agree you had cut some of your ramen intake over the years, which is a good thing I must remind you."

Sasuke watched the group discussing about ramen; he could only guess how much the blond must have loved the food from his long reasoning but he was not sure he knew the full story yet. There must be something more to add, there always was as long as it comes to the blond.

"He used to have ramen everyday" Sai helped seeing the look on Sasuke's face causing the bickering pair to get silent.

"That is an understatement Sai, way understatement and you know that" Ino reprimand and turned to Sasuke with a serious look on her face alerting the raven to brace himself for what it is to come "there was a time when he used to eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner and sometimes if he was feeling happy, which was not a rarity then for snacks also; everyday" Ino finished with a deep sigh.

Sasuke could only stared wide eyed at the blond; he was somewhat prepare for what was had to come but nothing had prepared him for that; heck he isn't even sure anything can prepare anyone for that. His face started to turn white as he process the horror of the fact and how a person can survive on only one thing day after day and no less on a food like ramen. The only thing his brain could process at this point was everything about the blond is extreme; he can never do anything without overdoing it.

Though he doesn't have any personal problem with ramen; it is good sometimes if you wanted to indulge yourself in sinful food, but this information however had dampened his mood for having ramen as lunch considerably. He wasn't sure if he will be able to look at ramen as the same anymore. He was having horrible thoughts only by thinking of ramen but he also didn't want to upset the blond and refuse his offer. He looked towards Ino for help; he knew if anyone can help him in the matter it is the blonde girl sitting opposite to him and no one else.

"Naruto, why not you get the ramen and we will order something else" Ino said once she caught the glimpse on the raven's face "I think they will also have something else on their list."

"Fine with me" Naruto said once he looked at everyone for approval "so you want to go there or will call?"

"I think it will be good if we order here" Sasuke said once he was out of his initial shock "if the designers came it will be inconvenient if they need us and we are not here."

"I also think the same" Naruto said "ok then let's place the order."

It took another half an hour for their food to arrive and by that time Naruto was almost jumping around in hunger.

* * *

"Naruto care to slow down a bit?" Ino frowned at the blond who was currently in a war with one of his ramen bowl and it looks like the food is rapidly loosing "it is not going to run anywhere and I don't think it can anyway" Ino mumbled the last part. Naruto said something incoherent in response seeing his mouth was full which caused Ino's eyes to twitch "what?" she snapped as she glare at the blond "how many times I have to tell you don't talk with your mouthful? You never listen."

Naruto gulp down his food when he heard Ino to sigh deeply "I'm hungry you know; my stomach isn't even half full yet" Naruto commented and got back to his current enemy without further delay.

"You aren't full yet?" Sasuke asked as he stared dumb folded as his eyes darted between the bickering pair and the increasing pile of empty ramen bowl on the table "you already had four large bowls and it's your fifth one." Naruto grumbled something in return which was out of his decipher range, which cause the raven to worry about his sanity once more as he looked at the blond sceptically.

"Get use to it Sasuke-kun" Sai commented as he slowly ate his own food "if you are going to work with us you are going to see this on a regular basis" seeing the pale look on the raven's face he continued with a mysterious chuckle, causing Sasuke to shudder a bit "count yourself lucky you didn't had to go through the horror we had faced and he doesn't eat as much as before."

"Hey don't scare him" Ino scolded him and turned to Sasuke "though it'll probably be good for you if you adjust to it; just for the future anyway" she said giving a sympathetic look to the raven. "Ramen is his life, he can't love anyone more than it" she said chuckling a bit to lighten the mood as the turned to the blond only to see him taking out his sixth bowl.

"You know Sasuke I had never seen you showing this much emotions together" Naruto stated once he was finished with his tenth and final bowl of ramen "maybe I should eat more ramen in front of you" he teased as he wink at Sasuke.

"It's only because you eat like a glutton, that's all" Sasuke commented as he frowned at the blond "anyone will be disgusted by that."

"And yet you were by my side the whole time" Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke and continued "guess you were not that much disgusted as you are showing."

Sasuke's frown deepened at the comment and caused him to consider the fact and realised that Naruto was right. If it was anyone else than him he would have been far away as soon as they had taken their first bite, but he didn't. He was right there beside the blond the whole time, even if he was irritated by the sight. There was something about the blond that force him to be by his side no matter what; it's like he can do anything if he had Naruto close to him. He couldn't understand his feelings and it looks like it is happening to him a lot these days, but he couldn't bring himself to fight it.

"Hn" was the only answer he could give when he sensed the blond looking at him intently and as he saw the glint in his eyes at his answer he quickly looked away with a huff, pretending to be ignorant of it. He really didn't want to repeat yesterday's event anymore.

Naruto laughed at the raven, seeing right through him but this time didn't press the matter anymore and went to help clean the table.

* * *

It was almost late in the evening when they found themselves at the parking. The decorators were finished with their works and had left an hour ago; and as for them they were also finished with all their arrangements before the big day tomorrow. It's only upon Sasuke now to give the details to Kakashi and leave it on him to inform Obito and Rin about the developments and if his father was free then discuss the details with him one last time.

It was already seven thirty when Sasuke reached home and he found his mother in the kitchen alone; his father and other's were still in his father's office coped up with their work. Sasuke greeted his mother and went to his room to freshen up; dinner will be ready soon and he didn't want to be late.

"Hello Sasuke; how was office today?" Kakashi asked as soon as he came down for dinner and took his seat beside his mother.

"It was..." Sasuke started but his mind drifted off to the events earlier and a small smile graced his lips on its own "...entertaining" he finished as he looked at Kakashi, knowing he will read the meaning.

"Why am I not surprised" Kakashi chuckled at the look he received and turned his eyes sideways to Itachi, knowing the man was looking at the with interest as he caught his eyes "I bet office will not be the same as before, once they finally start to work there."

"No, it'll definitely not" Fugaku commented as he also read the meaning and started with his dinner.

Sasuke sighed a little before he said "but sometimes it can be exhausting to deal with a bunch of idiots. I can only imagine how Neji had survived with that, you should give him credit for that."

"But Sasuke you are surviving with that" Mikoto said with a fond smile to her younger son "and I think you are enjoying the company" she gave a pointed look to him to prove her point.

"I don't know what are you talking about" Sasuke denied but he couldn't help the smile that came on his lips. Mikoto chuckled as she pinched Sasuke's cheek "okaa-san, don't do that" causing Sasuke to whine and rub the spot after that.

* * *

Itachi was watching the whole scene to unfold with contemplating eyes. He couldn't understand a single meaning about the whole conversation but seeing the smile on Sasuke's lips gave him a content feeling. It's a long time since he had seen his otouto this happy and if this group that all are talking about is the cause of this then he is looking forward to meet them in person.

He turned his eyes to Kakashi only to feel him smirking at him under his mask, knowing about his dilemma all well. He narrowed his eyes in warning but it did nothing to put off the mirth that was dancing in his eyes. He had an urge to sigh but held it back; it'll be too out of character for him to do in this situation that and not to mention he can't give Kakashi the satisfaction of all the people.

He watched Sasuke as he continued to happily chat with his mother and by the look of it he can tell that had become a regular occurrence. He can easily see the genuine happiness in his mother's eyes -though his mother was always cheerful in nature, but now there was certain contentment around her which was absent for a long time- and he can't be more grateful for that.

His mother had become quieter when he had left and Sasuke had started to distance himself from the family. Though she never express it but the loneliness around her was so palpable that it was hard to miss; even for him who came to home only on holidays. But seeing her with Sasuke now, he can clearly see how much his family had changed during the time he was gone; even his father also seemed to have soften a bit and seemed more relaxed.

He gave one last glance around the table and focused on finishing his food. He still needed to talk with his dear otouto and gain as much information as he can. Ha can't wait for the dinner to finish and get Sasuke alone to talk with him. Though he needed the information; but he was also looking forward to talk with his little brother and confirm it himself that he had really changed and his behavior from last night wasn't some trick of Kakashi; and if he found out that it was there will be hell waiting for the masked man; who's smirk he can still feel silently beside him much to his chagrin.

* * *

Sasuke went to his room after the dinner was finished and he was tired as hell. He had felt his aniki's gaze on him several times during the dinner and he had a vague idea why, but he never got the chance to talk with him. He really wanted to have some light chat with him and talk their differences out, but he was not getting the chance. He can guess maybe his aniki was curious about the changes in him, but he can never be sure of anything that goes on in that head of his. Itachi is too much of a puzzle for anyone to read, especially for him.

Sasuke came out of his closet when a distinct knock sounded on his door and opened it to see the only person standing there about whom he was just now thinking.

"I see you are ready for bed" Itachi commented at Sasuke's sleeping attire "maybe I should come back later."

"No" Sasuke said hurriedly as Itachi moved to leave, effectively stopping him "it's fine; I don't mind. Please come in." He mentioned Itachi to take a seat and closed the door after as he sat on his bed beside Itachi.

"I was hoping to talk with you earlier but never got the chance and you were sleeping this morning when I left for office" Sasuke said as he crossed his legs Indian style making himself more comfortable and turned to his aniki.

Itachi looked at Sasuke intently for a minute. He had chosen to sit on the bed on purpose. Sasuke hated it when he had done that in the past; it was a sure way to get a reaction from him, if his entering the room in the first place couldn't get one. Itachi was mildly surprised when Sasuke had invited him in on his own, rather than him forcing it upon his little brother; but he had hid his reaction well and his brother had not grown enough yet to read his reactions. Maybe something had really changed and he can't hope but wish for their relation also to be change in time.

"I was also hoping to talk with you seeing that we never got the chance last night" Itachi said in a soft tone after moments of studying his brother "though I must say I wasn't expecting the news of you going to the office on Sunday of all the days."

"We had some things to take care of before tomorrow" Sasuke said a bit embarrassed "and it was important, so I had to go."

"It is good to know that you are becoming serious about your work Sasuke" Itachi turned to his brother to show his approval of his actions "I'm proud of you and I think otou-san also is."

Sasuke's eyes glister with joy as he gave his brother a small smile before he said "I don't know about otou-san but I'm glad that you approve."

"I am Sasuke, I really am" Itachi returned the smile and playfully ruffled his hair, trying to test his depth; if his okaa-san can get away with fondling him than he can surely give it a try and much to his pleasure Itachi was gifted with a small adorable pout on his otouto; though he was sure if he tried to tell Sasuke that there was very serious chance for him to have some serious injuries. He refrain himself of doing just that so they can enjoy this moment of peace; which he had longed for.

"Aniki, don't do that" Sasuke almost whined and started to fix his hair once he got it out of his brother's fingers "you are messing it up."

"Sasuke I fail to see the point; you were going for bed anyway" Itachi teased as he took in his brother's ruffled expression "and no matter how much you try it always stayed the same."

"Well not everyone is blessed with girly hair like that" Sasuke retorted as he glared at his aniki, pointing towards his long straight hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He had always been jealous of his brother's hair; it is soo perfect, long, smooth and straight; the heck everything about his brother is perfect. Itachi is nothing like him, whose hair stupidly stuck up above his head no matter what he did.

"Awww... are you jealous Sasuke?" Itachi teased once he noted Sasuke was looking at his hair. He knew his brother had a fascination with his hair, as he himself had said it soo many times when he was a kid. He had never understood the reason but he had indulged in his wishes nevertheless.

"You wish" Sasuke scoffed turning away from him and looking out through the window "who would have wanted something girly like that anyway; it'll be a pain to manage that."

Itachi only smiled but didn't probe the matter anymore; but he had something else to discuss about and that was the main reason he had came here in the first place.

"Sasuke" Itachi said in s soft voice to gain his brother's attention and once he was sure he had it he continued "how is your office going on. From the conversation earlier I presume you had some new friends."

Itachi was not late to catch the glimpse of emotion in his eyes. He was quite adapt at reading Sasuke's emotions, so it was not hard for him to catch the smile that crossed through his brother's face at the mention of these new friends; which in turn perked his curiosity more on the subjects.

"Yes, I have" Sasuke nodded in agreement and turned to his aniki once more and continued "they are the group which will work with us on the project. You haven't met them yet but I can say you will like them. Otou-san and okaa-san also liked them."

Itachi had never seen Sasuke this excited about something in a long time and he couldn't control his curiosity in his next question "okaa-san had also met them?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied casually then he continued as an afterthought "well not all of them but at least one of them and..."

Sasuke trailed off as he saw Kakashi leaning at the door. His silence caused Itachi to turn around and he glared at their smirking invader. He can clearly see that Kakashi had done that in purpose; he refuse to believe that his arrival was a coincident and on top of that he had came just in a nick of time when he was going to know everything from Sasuke; and if the look on his face was any indication he was sure that Kakashi didn't intend for them to talk anymore. He continued to glare at him even when Kakashi walked into the room and stood in front of them.

"I see you both are having lovely brotherly time together" Kakashi mused as he noticed the absolute killing intent in Itachi's eyes, directed only to him "I'm sorry to invade but can I join in?'

Sasuke was equally pissed at the elder man who was currently occupying his desk chair and looking at them with a smile. He knew that smile very well; it means Kakashi wanted something and the motors were turning inside his brain at the same time. He wanted to talk with his aniki alone and they were also having a good time together; he can't remembered the last time he had talked with Itachi like this and not that he is going to say that loud but he was really feeling content about having normal conversation with his aniki rather than trying to insult him at every turn.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at him. He knew Kakashi won't leave without whatever it is that he wanted and he might do this sooner than later. So rather that beating around the bush he approached the subject head on and not to mention he can also feel his aniki's annoyance at the other man.

"Why Sasuke am I not allowed to join this lovely conversation?" Kakashi said in a mock hurt tone as he looked towards Sasuke with amusement.

Sasuke was very much tempted to throw the man out of his room now but the look Kakashi was giving them assured him that it will not solve the problem. He was force to stumped his urge and open his mouth to speak "you know it's not that. You never came to my room this late which made me to believe that you need something or else you wouldn't have bothered coming here in the first place."

Kakashi was beyond amused at the reaction he got from both brothers on his appearance. He had anticipated this but to see the reaction on them with his own two eyes, it was priceless. He knew Sasuke could never get his way with him but the look on Itachi's face told him he was trading in dangerous waters; and he was enjoying this too much to care anyway. He silently mused when he had gotten like this but then he realised that it had been far too long since he can last remember riling someone up and he had forgotten about the effect Kushina had on him; but now that it was out he was sure going to enjoy it.

Kakashi's eyes darted between the two boys and he thought about Itachi and how he was going to react on the matter. Though Itachi was small back then but knowing the elder brother he was sure he remembered at least some of those times, if not all of it. He was also too much attached to Kushina; he could remember the fight they used to have back then for her attention; and her disappearance had also affected him greatly. He had became somewhat close off after she had left and this only force him to think about the reaction Itachi will give on knowing about Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and decided to show them some mercy. Itachi is going to have a hard time before him and he didn't want him to blow up by riling him too much. It will be bothersome to clean up the mess, and he like to keep away from too much trouble.

"I didn't wanted to bother you two" Kakashi said cautiously looking at the two, who were still watching him with sceptic eyes "I came here for the files Sasuke" he saw the understanding flashed his eyes as he continued "I need to read them tonight and also Fugaku had asked me tell you both that we need to get to office early tomorrow. They are starting to shift the rest of things from seven; at least we should be there by eight."

"I had completely forgotten about that" Sasuke quickly get up from his bed and walked to his closet to retrieve the file. He came back a moment later to hand him a file "this is one of them" he said once Kakashi took the file from him and opened to study "the other one Ino had taken with her. She needed to discuss some adjustments with Shikamaru; she will bring that to office tomorrow. You can talk with her if you like."

"There is no need for that Sasuke" Kakashi closed the file and looked up "I think you should rest for now Sasuke, you need to get early for tomorrow and you don't wanted to be tired for your big day" Kakashi teased in a light tone as he walked to the door "good night both of you, see you in the morning". He left with that leaving the two brothers in a comfortable silence.

"He was right Sasuke" Itachi said as he stood up from his position "I know you are tired and you need your rest" he smiled softly at his brother once he stood in front of him and placed his palm on his cheek "we'll talk later."

Sasuke instinctively leaned down to the soft touch with a smile of his own and step forward after a moment to give his brother a hug "it's good to have you back aniki" he let go as he took in the small surprised look of Itachi "we'll definitely talk later. Good night."

Itachi left the room with a light heart; yeah his brother had changed; he was sure of it now and it is for the best. He smiled softly to himself as he walked back to his room. This group his parents were talking about, maybe it is really good for Sasuke if they can change him this much. Now he was surely looking forward to meet these peoples who had affected Sasuke like this and he will make sure it stayed that way.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** There you guys, you have it. Finally Itachi is back in the story and as we all know he is the master of manipulation in Sasuke's life. Let's see how the story turns out now that the big brother is finally back.

I can tell you this much for now that Itachi will play important role in our narusasu relationship. He is the big brother after all and looking out for his otouto is his duty.

Tell me what you think about the brotherly bond at the last part of the chapter. You can also give your suggestions to me for future reference of their relation. I'll appreciate that.

And I also ask you guys to give your opinions on the matter of a story about female Sasuke in it.

Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

 **A/N:** **I got a guest review for my last chapter and thank you for that. I know it's a bit late for this but happy birthday and I am very glad that i can make you happy on your birthday with my chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Sasuke walked down the hallway of the top floor of the office; he was again early today thanks to a blabbering idiot who had wake him up early in the morning and had constantly pester him to come here early and help them setting up everything.

Sasuke had tried to reason with him, saying that it was not his job to setting their things; but that baka had stubbornly refused to listen to him saying that as they are shifting to his office it should be his responsibility to assist them in their work. He had decided not to argue over the matter seeing that it is impossible to reason with a baka and had agreed to come early seeing that the said baka's wakeup call had already brought him out of his bed.

"Geez, sometimes I really feel like beating the dobe up" Sasuke mused as he opened the door of the room, only to stop dead in his track. He watched wide eyes around the room as his hand slipped from the knob, slaking at his side. "Please don't tell me what I'm seeing is true" he murmured to himself as he looked around what can only be called as destruction.

"Sasuke..." a very familiar excited voice brought him out of his trance and he soon found himself in a tight bear hug with a very hyper blond "you came; I'm soo happy to see you." Naruto said excitedly as he let Sasuke go and look at his face "are you ok Sasuke? You look kind of pale" Naruto's concern grew when he didn't get any response other than slight trembling of Sasuke's lips. "What's that Sasuke? I didn't hear you" he asked once he was unable to decipher the words, looking close to the raven.

"You dobe" Sasuke growled as he bonk the said dobe on the head hard "what do you think you are doing?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined as he stood up at look at a now furious raven who was glaring daggers at his poor soul "why did you hit me?" he asked in a innocent voice which only served cause the raven to anger more.

"Why did I hit you?" he asked frowning darkly at Naruto and inspected the surroundings once more "look around you baka, what's the meaning of this? This is an office not a battle zone."

"See Naruto I told you he would be upset and now see what you have done he is completely furious" Kiba taunted from the side as he proceeded to straighten a chair which was upside down till now.

"Shut up" the simultaneous glare from both the boys instantly prompt him to do the same.

"Yes Kiba shut up" Shikamaru prompted from the side, where he was merrily leaning on the wall.

"You are one to talk you lazy head" Ino growled from the side where she was arranging some files in order in the only station which was still in a somewhat decent spot "at least he is doing something not like you who had left his station for someone else to arrange."

"At least my station didn't look like a war zone like some others are" he replied as he gave a lazy yawn but instantly close his mouth when a file hit him square in the face.

"Want to finish that you ass?" Ino growled as she stalked to the lazy boy and glare up at him "don't forget I'm the one stuck at arranging your table and your table is somewhat still decent because you were sleeping over there till a moment ago. So, I suggest you to not to try my patience any more if you want to keep your parts in order."

"Shut up" Sasuke shouted from the door as he watched Shikamaru to open his mouth for reply and looked around the mess and sensed the upcoming fight. He was getting nervous at this point -o god what he had gotten himself into this time and what he is going to do with these bunch of idiots- and started to pace around the door as he mumbles to himself once again.

"Sasuke, if you want to say something you can tell us" Naruto said to the distorted raven, instantly stopping him in his tack and then to turn around and glare at the blond.

"You" he growled again "care to explain what had happened here?" as Naruto went to open his mouth he shut him up with raising one had "no don't, please just don't. I don't want to hear any of it. The only thing I care now is to how will you fix this mess before everybody reaches the office? Do you have any idea how much time will it take?" he shouted the last part as he glare at the group as the all stood silent looking at him, irking his anger even more. He gain started to pace in frustration "don't just stand there and look at me. I can't even understand in the first place how can someone have this much energy to destroy an office this early in the morning."

"Just like you have the energy to shout at us this early in the morning" Naruto said lowly but Sasuke heard him anyways and stomp up to him to glare at the blond.

"Care to say that loud you dobe?" he asked in a threatening tone and narrowed his eyes at the blond to dare otherwise.

Naruto looked at the furious raven and wanted to repeat himself but that would make the matter much worse and as much as he would hate to admit it, but the teme was right. They need to fix this place, preferably before anyone else can see it and that also includes Neji, who was thankfully a bit late.

He looked around for something to change the topic but one threatening growl from Sasuke warned him to look back to the raven. He watched Sasuke for a moment and said the last thing no one had even imagined him to say.

"Sasuke" he started bringing the raven's attention to him by the low tone of his voice "I never noticed before but you have such beautiful eyes."

A loud chocking sound and with it the sound of hysterical laughter from the back caused Sasuke to hastily stumbled backwards from the blond and look down to the floor; his hand was fisted over his heart as he desperately tried to calm it down. Naruto had also turned around to look at the source of the bizarre noise and saw Tenten was coughing loudly and Kiba was rolling around on the floor laughing; and the rest of the group was also laughing at them.

"That...that was epic" Kiba said still laughing as he tried to sober up and stand up from the ground.

"That was horrible" Tenten smack him on his head effectively sitting him on the ground again and turned to glare at the blond "and you... at least give some warning before you say something like that" she narrowed her eyes in him as she continued "or were you trying to kill me on purpose?"

"Seriously Naruto what were you thinking?" Ino reprimand once she stopped snickering herself as looked at the now stupefied Sasuke "that was by far the worst tactic you have chose to get out of trouble till now."

Sasuke's head snap up to them at Ino's words; he had controlled himself by now but was also sure if someone looked closely they can still see the sign of his anxiety. He looked at Ino and then at the blond, and then he remembered the words Ino had said to him earlier.

'So the moron had said that to get out of trouble and to distract me and what useful was that one' he thought and was angry on himself for being distracted just for that.

"Hey I wasn't joking" Naruto protested as he look between the group and the victim of this resent development "you can look closely" he walked up to Sasuke and drape his arm around him, effectively gaining the raven's attention "he really had beautiful eyes."

"But that was not any reason to tell him that now" Sai pointed out as he look at Sasuke who was watching Naruto with narrowed eyes and continued "admit it you did it to get out of trouble."

"But I noticed it just now" he said casually "so I thought to tell him."

"You know what moron" Sasuke growled lowly at the said moron as he swatted the offending arm away from him and step away from the blond "why don't we drop this topic and you guys go back to cleaning this mess? Isn't it a better idea?"

"Aren't you going to help us Sasuke" Naruto asked looking at the raven who was only a step away to beat up the blond.

"Do I look like I'm going to help?" Sasuke reined his anger as he replied to the blond in a steady voice.

"No... but" Naruto started then continued after a pause "but it is a friends duty to help is this type of situation and the work will be done faster if there is more people; and...and like that no one will come to know about this" he tried to reason with the raven.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he said his next words "you know dobe at this point I don't even care. It will be ok for me if you can fix this mess in the first place. I don't give a damn who will see what because it was completely your fault not mine" he then smirk at the group one last time "I suggest you to start now if you want to fix in time. I'll be in my office downstairs" he left the room with one last look around and one last glare at the dobe.

* * *

"That jerk" Naruto muttered under his breath as he saw the Uchiha to leave the floor and swiftly turned around to regard his companion "ok guys let's fix this up before anyone can see this."

"Well you can't blame him for that" Sai commented as he got a good look around him "I would also have certainly done just that if I wasn't involved partially in this mess."

"I don't know about you guys but today's high was Sasuke's expression when Naruto said that to him" Kiba laughed once again as he clutched his stomach "I never expected him to freeze like that."

"Then what did you expect from saying something like that out of the blue?" Tenten glared at the brunet who was still laughing.

"I expected him to beat the baka up like a pulp" Kiba said once he caught his breath and smirk at Naruto.

"Whatever guys" Naruto huffed in response "but I said what I saw; he really had beautiful eyes."

"But the time was not suppose to tell him that" Kiba pointed out snickering at the oblivious blond.

"Can we please drop the topic now guys" Tenten addressed the group "we really need to fix this up before anyone comes."

"That includes you too Shikamaru" Ino glare at the lazy boy who swiftly rolled his eyes and he walked up to some of the fallen cartoons at the side to arrange them properly. He really didn't want to waste his energy in another round of verbal match with Ino and not to mention put himself in a harm; he is not a masochist and would very much like to keep it that way.

"And Naruto" the blonde said effectively gaining the other's attention "I think you should go and talk to Sasuke" as Naruto proceeded to open his mouth she promptly shut him up with a frown "I know your intentions were right but even you can also say that was not the time to say something like that" she turned away from him smirking under her bangs as she continued "I think you had hurt his feelings or something because he is not the type of person to leave like that, right?"

"What are you talking about Ino" Naruto exclaimed exasperated "that's the exact type of person he is; to leave us like that" but before he could continue with his line Ino and Tenten swiftly turned to him and pinned him with dual glare at his way. "ok ok; I get it" he sighed softly "I'll go talk to him, there is no need to bite my head off for that."

"See, much better" Ino said with a glee as she turned back to her work.

* * *

Naruto watched them for a moment wondering what's going on with the pair. He watched them whispering excitedly with each other and sighed softly; he is never going to understand girls. He took one last look towards the pair and got back to arrange his own side of disaster.

His mind drifted back to the raven who as he knew was probably sulking in his own office by now. He didn't get it; there was no need for Sasuke to get all that angry just because he had said his eyes are beautiful and in his opinion they are. Maybe it was because he was already furious with them about the mess and it didn't registered in his mind that Naruto was complimenting him.

Naruto stopped suddenly at what he was doing; he thought for a minute then nodded his head slowly. 'Yeah that must be it. I'll definitely go talk with him after this is done.' He mumbled to himself and with a small smile got back to his work; he is surely going to talk with the sulking raven.

* * *

Sasuke entered his office after banging the door close and locking it behind; he threw his bag at the side and crashed on the couch at the side. He is in no mood of dealing with something right now; his mind was too much distracted.

He took in another deep breath and threw his arm over his eyes; it's a good thing the blinding are close or he would have another thing to worry about. He tried to calm his heart down as he took another set of deep breath but of no use; it's like his heart was having its own field day today. He was angry at the blond for playing with him like that; if he wanted to get out of the situation only he could have said anything to distract him; but no; trust a baka to say the most bizarre thing in the world. Thought the only thing he didn't understand was why he got so upset once he realised Naruto had not been honest with his words. That was the thing that confused him to no end; it shouldn't have mattered to him what the dobe thought about him, but somehow it had hurt when Kiba had laughed like that and said the blond was joking to get out of trouble.

Sasuke removed his hands and studied the pattern of the ceiling for some time, trying to divert his mind from these thoughts. He groaned under his breath after sometime when the thoughts kept coming back to him and turned around to bury his face at the angle of the couch; trying desperately to block his mind from this thoughts and with that the world.

* * *

It took almost an hour for them to arrange everything back to place and as soon as Naruto kept the last of the file on the table they heard the door to open.

"Sasuke; I'm glad you are finally back" Naruto quickly looked up excitement shining in his eyes at the thought of his friend finally coming back. He face fell as soon as he took in the person at the door.

Neji raise one of his brows in question as he took in the blond's disappointed face. "Is there something that I should know about?" he asked curious as he looked around the room to see everyone doing something.

"No Neji, absolutely not" Tenten walked up and elbowed Naruto to the side. She glare at the blond effectively shutting him up and smiled brightly at Neji "there is nothing to worry about. Everything is fine and ready to work."

Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked at the group who were giving him the most innocent look he had even seen on them and not the mention before he entered it was way to quite in here for a group like this. He knew there was something going on; he looked at the surroundings but saw nothing unusual. He sighed softly to himself; well if there is no evidence then he can't blame them; maybe they were really trying to behave in the new office.

He walked up to the front and set his bag on his table; he noticed Sasuke was not there yet. He had a small conversation with Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha in the lift when he was coming here and it was the first time he has personally net the elder Uchiha brother; but he looked like a decent person to him. Kakashi was with them but he didn't saw Sasuke; he had thought maybe he had come early for everything but apparently he has not.

"Naruto I have brought the file" Ino's voice brought him back as he saw Naruto to walked up to her "can you give it to Kakashi-san for me?"

"Of course" Naruto smiled as he took the file from her. It will be great; Sasuke's office is in the same floor so he can also talk with him when he was at it and the look on Ino's face also told him she was thinking along the same lines "I'll take it to him right away. He'll probably need it but I'm not sure he had come to office yet."

"He's here" Neji informed getting the pair's attention "I met him when I was on my way. He'll probably be in Itachi-san's room."

"You mean the room beside Sasuke's" Naruto confirmed and walked to the door; "thanks Neji" he said over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

"That baka" Ino muttered but Neji heard her anyway "he is always on wheels" she fixed herself at her desk with one small smile following the rest.

* * *

"Kakashi I brought the file you needed" Naruto burst into the room and stopped dead in his track as looked at the pair who were setting around the table facing each other. He was so excited about talking with Sasuke after he gave Kakashi the file that he had completely forgotten about knocking on the door or consider that it was not Kakashi's office and there maybe also someone else with him inside.

Kakashi turned wide eyes to the door as he heard the familiar voice of the blond. He hadn't wanted Itachi to meet him like this but there is nothing now he could do about it. He turned to take a look at Itachi and didn't missed the surprise in his eyes, thought his face was without any sign of it but he knew Itachi loo well to know that his brain had started to run by the look in his face. He sighed softly and looked back to the blond.

"Ummm..." Naruto started unsure about what to say. He had never met the other guy before but he looked soo much like Sasuke that it is hard to miss; maybe he is Sasuke's elder brother but he didn't wanted to take any guess. "I didn't mean to barge in like this; I'm sorry" he said apologetically.

He knew Kakashi wouldn't mind him but he is not sure about who ever this guy is; he looked way more serious than Sasuke. Maybe it ran in the family; it pushed for him to snicker at the thought but he knew it would be rude so he controlled the urge.

"It's all right Naruto; come in there's no need to be formal" he forcefully ignored to eyes that he knew was boring at his skull right now at the comment "was there something that you need?"

Ha slowly walked into the room but his eyes were on the other occupant there. Now that he was little bit close he can read his face clearly. Thought his face was set in a straight line but there was gentleness in his eyes which he didn't miss and smiled at the pair.

"No but it's something that you need" he said playfully once he turned to Kakashi and hold out the file to him at his confusion "I brought the file you needed."

"Ah yes; Sasuke told me that it was with you guys" he took the file and set it on the table "thank you Naruto."

"No no its ok there is no need to thank me" he said "I hope I didn't disturbed your meeting."

"Of course not" Kakashi smiled softly at his brother figure. It was good to see the boy after this long. His worked had kept his busy and he hadn't got the time to interact with him properly but he had got updates from Mikoto; its look like they were in constant touch and it was good to see that Naruto was still easy around him. "You are always excused" he said gently as an afterthought.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot" Naruto exclaimed once he remembered about the other thing he had to do.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked worried at the desperate look on the blonds face.

"I have to talk to teme" he blabbered oblivious to the surroundings "I think he misunderstood something I said and got angry over it and since then was probably sulking in his office. I have to talk with him and make him understand that I meant it what I said and he really had beautiful eyes."

Kakashi was chuckling at this point but the last words forced him to sober up as he looked at the blond. "You did what?" he asked curious as to understand what was going on here.

"Sasuke" Naruto said at Kakashi's question which also caught the attention of the elder Uchiha there; but also it's not like he was not enough attention already "Kakashi weren't you listening? I told Sasuke that his eyes are beautiful and he got angry and is in his office right now. I have to go and talk with him" he said as he walked up to the door. "I'll see you later bye" he said as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Itachi had thought to be finished with rest of the file before Kakashi had go to his new team. They had spent the whole day yesterday cooped up in his father's office trying to go over the files he had left of, so he wanted to finish it off before the end of today so that he can work on their new foreign project.

They were sitting in his office going over the last of the file when his office door banged opened. A frown appeared on his face at the person's rudeness and he raised his head to show whoever it is his or her place. His words froze inside him as he looked at the boy standing at the door and flailing his hand around with a file in it.

Seeing that face, that bright blond hair and most of all those so familiar big blue eyes and most of all that bright smile on that round face; it was like seeing the remnant of the past itself for him. He had never thought of seeing someone so familiar from his past; their past. His mind flooded with questions and the only thing he can do was look towards Kakashi who had currently turned his back on him.

By the look of the things he was sure the boy knows Kakashi and very well at that if their conversation was any indication and if he is in this office means he had came here when he was away, which only help him to wonder how Kakashi felt about it and even more that that how his otou-san felt about it.

His eyes locked with the boy as he turned to look at him and for a split second he thought that he had stopped breathing when his blue eyes met with his. Those are the same shade of blue he remembered and that bright smile he could never forget that.

Yes, as little as he was at that time he remembered everything about them. How could he forget when he was soo attached to them? They were the kindest people he had ever met and he can never forget the warmth he felt whenever he was with Minato and Kushina.

This boy; he doesn't know him but it feels like he did. Everything about him was so familiar and comforting that he couldn't help the gentleness that washed over his being. He watched closely as the boy started to interact with Kakashi. His head snapped up when he heard him swear to someone and he looked at him curiously; and that was when he realised that it was his dear little brother who was the source of his current predicament; but before he could say something on the matter he was out of the door.

* * *

He looked at Kakashi as he turned around and couldn't miss the amusement that danced in his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to what the boy was saying but this much he knew it was related to his otouto.

"Care to explain Kakashi?" he said in a low tone once he got over his initial shock and looked at the other man square in the eyes.

"What you want to know Itachi?" Kakashi said as he heaved a sigh. He knew this was inevitable but he wanted this discussion much later; preferably when he had tortured the elder brother with his heart content. He vaguely thought if he was turning into some kind of sadist or something but quickly dispelled the thoughts from his mind and focused on the topic in hand.

"Who is he?" Itachi didn't want to play any games or beat around the bush this time. He wanted answers and fast; he's not in anyone of Kakashi's mind game right now and if the older man tried to do the same there will be hell to pay for him, that much he will make sure.

"He is exactly who you think he is" Kakashi answered with all the sincerity in his voice and he looked at Itachi and when he saw the Itachi to look at him with utter bewilderment he continued to confirm everything. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the only son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki." He finished with a soft sigh as he studied the other man for any kind of reaction.

Itachi felt like someone had thrown him into a freezing lake; he couldn't move a muscle or react to the fact that his instincts were right. He remembered that Kushina was pregnant when he had last saw her and this boy, who was in front of him few moments ago was the one they all were eagerly waiting for all those years back. He wanted to ask so many questions; he had so many queries but he couldn't voice a single one but eventually Kakashi's voice brought him out of his trance.

"He had joined here as part of Sasuke's team in the project. Apparently he was working with the Hyuga's all these years" he chuckled lightly to himself as he murmured "sometimes the world became such a bigger place to find someone and sometimes it is so small."

Itachi moved his hands on the desk to calm his mind a little. "Did okaa-san know about this?" he was sure his father will know seeing that it was his office and all but his mother was all a different story.

"She knew all of it" Kakashi confirmed then looked at the other man there was a smile in his eyes that the elder Uchiha didn't missed "you should have seen her interact with him" he chuckled a little at the memories they all shared whenever Naruto was over the Uchiha resident "they both became chatterbox whenever they are together; I think she adores him more that you guys" he laugh loudly at the look he received for his last statement.

"How is Naruto taking it?" Itachi asked concerned about the boy.

"He doesn't know about the connection yet" Kakashi replied with a sigh at Itachi's frown he continued "it was all of our decision to give him some more time and adjust to the family before telling him the truth."

"And Sasuke? Itachi asked his next question. He knew his brother didn't like changes and suddenly for a stranger to become this close to their family and for his family to accept his so openheartedly he could only imagine his little brother's reaction in to all this.

Kakashi chuckled a little as the memories floated through his mind and opened his mind once Itachi frowned at him darkly indicating he is not in any kind of joking mood. "That's something you should see on your own to believe" he continued at the curious look on Itachi "when they had first met they were literally on each other's throat but now whenever they are together they forget about the world around them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi frowned at the thought.

"How do you think Sasuke changed so much Itachi?" he saw the elder Uchiha's eyes to grew wide and continued with a chuckle "yeah, it's Naruto. He really had an impact on our little Sasuke there." Kakashi didn't need to explain more to prove his point. Itachi himself knew and had experienced how much Sasuke has changed since he had come back.

Itachi saw the truth in Kakashi's eyes and couldn't help the small smile that came over his lips. He was so eager to met the person who had affected Sasuke that much but it looks like the person had come to him on his own; with all the happiness their family needed. Now he understood the change in everyone he had noticed since he had come back.

"I wanted to talk with him" he said standing up from his chair and walk around the table.

"You will find him in Sasuke's cabin" Kakashi said amusement dripping his tone which was not missed on the Uchiha "but I can't guarantee about the situation of the cabin. It looks like our little Sasuke is angry at our little blond today."

Itachi could only smile at the amusement the sentence carried. He knew no matter how much his otouto tried to control his emotions but he is naturally a very expressive person if someone can probe him in all the right places and knowing the blonds heritage and whatever he had seen at his office he had little but no doubt that the blond will be more than what Sasuke could handle.

* * *

Sasuke bolted awake at the noise coming from his office door and quickly brace himself at the back of the couch for the sudden rush of blood from his head and tried to steady himself. He groaned and ran his finger through his hair once he realised he had fell asleep and now someone was trying to wake him up at his door.

He walked up to the door and yank it open only to see it empty then he felt something and looked down in confusion only to see one very sheepish looking blond crouching down and looking up at him.

"Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and looked at the said person "I was trying to wake you up."

Sasuke first instinct was to slam the door on his face; that was the last thing he wanted to see right now and not to mention he was still angry at him for embarrassing him like that; but Naruto's hand on the door frame stop him from doing that.

"What are you doing here dobe?" he growled, unable to hide his irritation as he turned and walked back into the office.

"You are still angry" it was not a question as he followed him into the office and sat beside him on the couch.

Sasuke glare at the blond once again for a good measure causing the boy the sigh softly and he turned to look opposite to him.

"Sasuke I meant what I said" Naruto said softly causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide a little but he still refused to look at him "but I admit it was not the time to say something like that."

"You meant it?" Sasuke asked to confirm as he felt his heart flutter in his chest at the blond's words and turned to look at him. He saw Naruto to nod once and study his eyes only to see the sincerity in them he gave him a small tentative smile and continued "I thought you said it only to get out of trouble."

The blond's face changed in an instant as a small mischievous smile spread across his face "well you can say it like that also" as saw Sasuke to frown he continued with a chuckle "but that doesn't mean that I didn't meant it."

Sasuke felt the teasing in his voice and a smirk spread across his own "you know I should report you to otou-san for causing such trouble in office so early in the morning."

"Awww" Naruto pouted at him "you wouldn't" then he smiled seeing the smirk on the raven's face "and even if you do I don't think it will affect me that much because you can't prove it."

"That's a shame" Sasuke said with mock disappointment "I would have really enjoyed the show."

"No you wouldn't" Naruto said as a playful smile spread across his face and he jumped on the raven and hugging a very surprised one tightly "I know you enough to say that you wouldn't like it a bit."

"Dobe get off me" once he felt the said dobe to shake his head he heaved a sigh and relax in his hold. "You are right; I wouldn't enjoy it" he mumbled softly as he leaned into the blond. It felt nice to him to be held by him like this; he felt safe in his arms; though he couldn't understand why but he wasn't going to dwell on the thought anymore. He had realised there was no point in figuring out the things with Naruto; they were as unique as the person himself. He let the tension go from him and relaxed completely in his hold.

"Sasuke"

"Hmmm" he mumbled softly signalling the blond of his attention.

"You really have beautiful eyes" a playful smile spread on the blond's face as he held the person in his arms more tightly.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said with a small smile. He knew the blond couldn't see it but at the same time he also knew he could fell it no less.

"No it's right" he continued "they are pretty; kind 'a like a girl" he teased knowing the raven will be surely take the bet and he was right when Sasuke looked up at him and frowned at him.

Naruto could only chuckle as he looked at Sasuke and the position they were in. He looked really cute in his arms and with his big eyes blinking up at him; but he soon realised he didn't liked the frown that was marring his face. His fingers rose on their own and he gently smothered the frown on his brows; his eyes looking deeply into the black pools. It was like he was looking into the midnight sky that he like so much to look at. His palm settled on Sasuke's cheek as he looked closely to him.

Sasuke felt his heart going haywire at the look on the blond's face. He saw his blue eyes darkening a bit as he smoother his brows. Sasuke's breathing stopped once Naruto's palm settled on the side of his face. He couldn't read the look on his face and it was making his nervous. He waited with exhilarant anticipation for the blond to say something. He unconsciously ran his tongue through his dried lips and didn't missed Naruto's eyes when they followed it and gulped a little in anticipation for what was to happen.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Itachi saw the pair to jump away from each other at his arrival. He saw with amusement at the red blush that spread across his little brother's face.

Itachi had heed Kakashi's warning and was ready for the mess he would found in his little brother's office but he surely hadn't expected this. He was at first surprised to find the pair like that and then he got curious as he saw the expression's that were playing along on Sasuke's face.

He had waited for a minute at the door sure of maybe one of them had felt his presence and surely they realised that the door was open. But when he hadn't got any response from any of them he decided to step in and he surely wasn't disappointed at the fact.

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless; he hadn't seen Sasuke so out of his water in a long time and he couldn't help but chuckle in his mind. He had taken in on Sasuke's posture before he decided to butt in and hadn't missed the calm that radiate off of him in waves. He was right; the blond was more that his little brother could handle and Kakashi was right, he is the reason Sasuke had changed. He had to be and if he had any doubt earlier, finding his otouto this comfortable with the other's presence had erased any doubt from his mind and for that he is really grateful to the blond.

"You didn't answered me" Itachi said with a smirk when he realised no one is going to answer him and looked at his brother who had jumped at the opposite end of the couch "Sasuke."

Sasuke was trying hard to fight down the blush he was sure had covered his face and neck by now, and also was trying very hard to calm beating heart. He hadn't sensed his brother there and was cursing himself right now for not noticing the door. He was afraid to look his brother into the eyes and what he would found out there for him to be caught with a stranger in a compromising position like that. Yes, a stranger; he knew his aniki had not met Naruto yet and he had no way to explain the blush on his cheek.

He schooled his features after a moment, surprised that Itachi had waited for this long and hadn't tried to kill anyone of them yet. This could only mean that his aniki was enjoying the situation; though he didn't know the reason for him to do that but that insight did nothing to calm his beating heart down.

"Aniki, I didn't knew you were in the office yet" he tried to changed the topic and lift the attention from the situation.

"Indeed" Itachi said amusement dripping from his tone which was not missed by Sasuke.

Sasuke almost flinched at the remark; there were only few things that can amuse his aniki and they were always dangerous; and now he was really afraid to find out what made Itachi amused in this situation. He could only hope that his aniki wasn't planning to kill anyone. He took in a deep breath to control his breathing and was thankful to his heart for finally calming down a little and turned to his aniki only to be shocked for another time in the day.

* * *

Naruto was watching to conversation with mild interest. He knew the situation they were caught in and thought he was slightly embarrassed he was never the one to be ashamed; and it's not like they were doing anything, it was just a hug. Though what he wanted to do after that was a question he wasn't ready to answer yet.

He looked towards the man standing at the door and by Sasuke's words he understood the situation the raven was in very well. He had heard about Itachi and also had seen pictures of him but to see the same man standing there in person; he can now understand why women and not the mention many men swoon at his name.

He is gorgeous and the way he carry himself makes him one of his own kind. Though right now he was looking intently at Sasuke for explanation he can tell there was no anger in his posture or in his eyes; which was currently dancing in mirth. Naruto smirk at the realisation, another point to add with the good looks; the sense of humour was also not lost in him.

* * *

Itachi turned his gaze to him at his smirk and Naruto didn't miss the softness that came over his features instantly. Itachi smiled softly at the blond; now that he looked closely he can clearly see the similarities he had with his parents. Though at first look he looked like his father with his bright blond hair and clear blue eyes but his face and eye shape was more like his mother; and judging by the time he had seen him not to mention his personality too.

Sasuke frowned at his aniki when he saw him looking at Naruto with interest in his eyes and also the small smile that was on him. He wonder what his aniki was planning and turned to Naruto only for his frown to deepen more at the smile that was gracing the blonds face.

"Aniki" he decided to step in for the moment "this is Naruto" it would be better if he introduced the blond to him and also tell his position when he was at it "he is in _my_ group for the project" clearly emphasising the 'my' in his point.

Itachi chuckled at his otouto for his attempt to prove his point but for now he was going to steal the blond anyway and why not irk his brother a little when he was at it. "Oh, I see" Itachi step close to the pair and became serious "but does that give you the permission to barge into someone office like that?" he pointed to Naruto and saw his to instantly sober up.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the point and he swiftly turned to the blond. "Dobe" he started to get his attention and once he got it he continued "what did you do?"

"Ah... Sasuke you see" Naruto started as he tried to find the words.

"Cut the crap dobe" Sasuke almost shouted as he pinned the said dobe with a threatening look and dare him to do otherwise "what do you think you are doing from this morning? First the office and now this? Have you left your brain at home today? Oh sorry my bad I forgot you haven't one to begin with." He finished exasperated, completely forgetting about his brother who was still standing there watching them with interest.

"Hey teme, don't shout at me like that" Naruto said now angry for being scolded like that "the office wasn't my fault only; you didn't even know the whole story about it."

"Like I care" Sasuke huffed narrowing his eyes at the dobe "but I bet most of it was your fault."

"No it was not; it was Kiba to make that mess" Naruto shouted "try to clear your point before you accused someone of something. Well what more can I expect from a narrow minded teme like you; you are like this from the start; always judgemental without any reason."

Sasuke felt like someone had slapped him hard. He knew they had insulted each other in the past but Naruto had never used such hard words to him and to hear him from the blond now it was unbearable to him; and on top of that he didn't understand the pain he was feeling in his chest, maybe he really was sick to feel something like that and not to mention his all the recent frequent problems.

* * *

Itachi watched with delight at the argument that was going on; he was beyond amused for that matter. He had never seen his little brother so volatile before and for the blond; well let's just say it was completely out of hand for him. He quickly sober up as he saw the argument to quickly going downhill and the hurt on Sasuke's face at Naruto's words. He narrowed his eyes a little; he had never seen Sasuke to be this upset about something, not even his words and not to mention he had said far bitter words to him. Sasuke had always fought back in their squabble no matter what he had said or whose fault was that but this time it was like he didn't wanted to fight anymore.

Itachi cleared his throat to get his attention once he saw Sasuke trying to open his mouth. He didn't want any fist fight in his hand; he can always save that for later. "I'm still here" he announced his presence "or have you guys forgot it?" Itachi asked looking back to back at the pair.

"Aniki... I..." Sasuke wanted to say but paused for a moment then continued "is there anything you want aniki?"

"Yes" Itachi replied; maybe it will be good if he separate the two for now and he needed the blond anyway. "I have something to discuss with Naruto-kun here. May I borrow him for a moment?"

"Of course you can" Naruto piped up, completely oblivious to the hurt look that came over Sasuke as he looked at the blond "you don't have to ask him for permission."

Itachi took one last look at Sasuke as he tried once more to say something to the blond but quickly closed his mouth as Naruto walked away from him to the door. "I'll talk with you later Sasuke" Itachi gave one last nod to Sasuke and walked out of the room.

Sasuke stood there staring at the door for a moment and reflect to his words. He realised it was his fault for shouting at the blond like that but Naruto's words had hurt him more than he cared to admit. He looked at the door once more and turned to the empty office; he decided to go upstairs. It was the first day it'll not be good if he wasn't present but he had to talk with Naruto and settle things with him or he will never be going to get any work done. With one last sigh he left the office and went to upstairs.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi" Naruto said as soon as he entered the office and spotted the elder man there and sat on the chair beside him.

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi smiled at the boy "I see Itachi brought you back" he said as soon as he spotted the said man.

"Yeah; he said he wanted to talk about something" Naruto said with a smile "or maybe he just want to punish him for earlier" he continued in a low voice but everyone heard him anyway.

Itachi chuckled a little; it was good to know the blond was capable to change the mood this quick; well anyway he wasn't surprised a bit at that. "No Naruto-kun; I didn't want to punish you" he said then looked at the blond seriously "but I suggest you to knock the doors before you enter somewhere. It's general courtesy."

"I know that" Naruto said going serious once again "I was just in a hurry and didn't thought someone else will be here with Kakashi. I'm sorry thought."

"Apology accepted" Itachi smiled as he nodded his head.

"So you talked with Sasuke then" Kakashi asked curious "is your little raven had cooled off?"

"No and he is an ass" Naruto said hotly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Kakashi frowned a little and turned to Itachi in question only to see him to look at the blond with a frown on his own.

"Why are you angry now?" Kakashi asked to quell his curiosity. He had thought that the blond will talk to Sasuke and knowing Sasuke he was sure whatever matter there was would be solved; but certainly that was not the case here and he was very curious to know what had happened this time for Naruto to get angry, which doesn't happen much.

"Because he shouted at me for no reason" seeing the confused frown on both of them he continued "at first it was ok; we were talking normally. Then suddenly he started to shout at me when Itachi-san said I had barge into his office and he also accused me of creating mess in the office earlier without knowing to whole thing. That was just rude and he was being unnecessarily judgmental.

"The office was a mess?" Kakashi asked to confirm.

"And that was not my fault" Naruto explained, still angered by the whole event "I even helped to fix it and now everything is ok."

"That's good" Kakashi smiled "and if that's the case I must say Sasuke was being unreasonable as usual."

"You think that?" as Naruto got a nod from Kakashi he smiled brightly "see that's the thing I was trying to explain to the teme but he completely refused to see reasons" his face fell for a moment before he continued "but I think he was also upset about something to react like that and I had also said some pretty mean things to him. I should talk with him later and ask him if there was something that had upset him to react like that. He is not one to do that and he always listen to me."

Kakashi and Itachi both smiled at the thoughtful look on Naruto and also his words. Itachi was happy to know that at least Naruto had the ability to think rationally unlike his little brother, which in turn reminded him to talk with said little brother later.

"Well then that's out of the way" Kakashi stood up from his position "I'll be get going. I have to tell them about the work and Naruto don't forget to talk with Sasuke. Knowing him he will probably be sulking right now."

"I'll" Naruto assured with a bright smile "you go on; I'll join you guys later."

Kakashi left the office with one final nod and a pointed look to Itachi, reminding him once more not to spill anything, which earn him a glare in return and he left with a chuckle.

* * *

Kakashi went to the top floor to see everyone sitting at their table; Sasuke too, who was trying to read the file in front of him, but he can tell from his posture that Sasuke wasn't focussing a bit. He sighed a little; he can't understand this boy if he was going to be this upset after then who to fight in the first place. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and saw Sasuke's head to snap up instantly with hope shining in his eyes; but that soon dulled a bit once he found Kakashi at the door.

"Ohayo everyone" Kakashi greeted with a small smile; though it was hidden "today is the first day of our project; so let's all hope for the best." Once everyone nodded their approval he took a look at Neji and Sasuke then continued "we'll be arranging a team meeting in an hour and discuss the details then. I wish you all the very best once more."

"Sasuke" Kakashi called back once everyone got to their table and looked at the boy standing in front of him "you know if you are going to be upset why fight with him in the first place?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide but he schooled his features quickly and looked at Kakashi with straight face "I don't know what you are talking about."

Kakashi sighed a little "you are not very good at lying you know that, right?" As Sasuke turned to opposite direction Kakashi nudged again "if you are wondering you kept looking at the door every few second." Kakashi saw Sasuke's shoulder going stiff for a moment then slumped afterwards in defeat as he slowly turned towards him.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked tentatively as he once again looked at the door. He was waiting for Naruto since he had left his office; he knew he had said vary rude things to him and that was wrong of him to do without knowing the truth.

"He is with Itachi" Kakashi replied simply.

"What is aniki going to do?" Sasuke asked afraid; he knew how strict his brother can be and he absolutely hated anyone to interrupt his privacy and from the talk earlier he was sure that was what the dobe had done. "I have to go talk with him. That dobe is a baka I know but he didn't meant any harm I promise and I'm not sure what aniki will do to him." He blabbered without thinking as he started to walk past Kakashi but was quickly stopped.

"Relax Sasuke" Kakashi tried to calm him but when he noticed the frown on his face he continued "Itachi is not going to do anything with him; he just wanted to talk with him a little."

"And you believed that?" Sasuke was annoyed at this point and tried to free his arm "look Kakashi you know how aniki is, so let me go."

"He is not going to do anything Sasuke" Kakashi repeated himself.

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked irritated but also relaxed a bit.

"Because I know" Kakashi answered cryptically as he looked to Sasuke with a clink in his eyes and released his arm "now get back to work. It is your responsibility to arrange to meeting, seeing that you are the head and everything."

Sasuke looked at his back as Kakashi left the office and sighed softly before he also get back to his table and retrieved to file he left there. He was uncertain about how much work would he be able to finish considering his diverted mind but one can only try. With one last look to the door he got back to the file; his mind drifting every now and then to the door as he tried to get ready for the meeting.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. How are you?

So this is it for now. So tell me how you like it?

I'm not getting enough response from you guys. So I'm feeling little bit down here. I think you will be happy to cheer me up a little; will you not?

So now i know that was a close call for our two favorite boys but don't worry it is not going to happen like this. I know many of you will be unhappy about it but trust me there is still so much to happen before that and you all should wait patiently for the time to come.

Please R&R and make me happy...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 19**

Itachi watched Naruto to fidget in his seat for a moment as he looked intently at him. A small smile spread across his face as he took in the blond's obvious discomfort and took his time to study him closely. His lineage was more clear from this close and there couldn't be any mistake about that; though the mark on his cheeks hang him wondering.

"So, you are Itachi Uchiha" Naruto started, desperate to break the silence and move those piercing gaze from him; thought he knew that was not possible seeing that he was the only person in the room other than the man sitting opposite the table and staring down at him.

"I am" Itachi replied obviously amused by the blond's attempt to distract him "isn't it obvious."

"Yeah it is" Naruto replied lamely as he looked up the man "you look exactly like Sasuke, but more..." he tailed off searching for words.

"More!" Itachi raised an eyebrow in question and nudge the blond to continue.

"Well more gorgeous" Naruto replied hurriedly, lack of a better word.

Itachi chuckled softly, clearly showing his amusement and thought how Sasuke will react to that sentence. "Am I?" he asked to confirm.

"Yup" Naruto said with a smile "now I know why all the girls swoon at your name and not to mention many of the boys also" he blabbered causing Itachi to laugh lightly. Naruto instantly stopped his blabbering and look at the man in front of him. "Wow, you are even more attractive with your smile" he commented without thinking and instantly put his hand on his mouth.

Itachi stopped chuckling and again fixed his eyes at the blond. He can now why Sasuke had changed; this boy was able to make him laugh in a few moments. He wasn't a person to laugh so freely not even in front of his family but Naruto had made that possible. He is an unpredictable person and now he understood why always Sasuke's eyes had that subtle smile in them now.

"You are also more cooler than Sasuke" Naruto mumbled to himself but Itachi heard him which perked his interest on the blond's next words "he would have had my head by now if I had said that to him."

"Really?" Itachi asked trying to get the information from the blond about his status with his little brother.

"Of course he would" Naruto said with a frown as he looked at Itachi "today's whole mess had started for that Itachi-san."

"You can call me Itachi" he said looking at the blond "because as I was informed you have became very close to my family, so it will be more fitting to call me that; wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course Itachi" Naruto give him a bright smile in return which caused Itachi to smile back "is that the reason you wanted to talk?"

"Short of" Itachi confirmed "so you and Sasuke had became friends I see."

"Short off" Naruto mimicked him but as he got a raised eyebrow in return he quickly continued "I would like to think so, but I don't think Sasuke like the idea that much" he said with a hurt voice.

Itachi looked at him curiously at that and thought how the blond had gotten that idea in his head. As much as he had seen Sasuke in more than happy to have him as a friend in his life and it had done only good to his brother. He was sure Sasuke will not react very well if the blond tried to get away from their friendship and it might further force Sasuke into the shell. "Why did you say that?" he asked to quench his curiosity and if possible will try to solve this little problem in hand.

"He's always irritated with me" Naruto confessed "and whenever there is something wrong going on it doesn't matter whether it is my fault or not he always shout at me."

"I get your point" Itachi said softly, effectively getting the younger boy's attention "let me give you this advice. Sasuke is not very good with peoples; it takes him time to adjust with them and the changed around him. I think you are his first real friend. I think he is trying to make himself comfortable with that change for now."

"I know I am his first friend" Naruto mumbled quietly "he had told me that. I never asked him this but I was always curious about one thing."

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked now curious about the blond's question; though he didn't think it was right to talk about his brother in his absence but it is not the first time he had done that, so the remorse was absent.

"Isn't it a bit odd he never had any friends in his school or college?" Naruto mused "I know he is kind of antisocial but that is plain odd, even for him."

Itachi sighed at the question; he should have known it was that obvious. "It' not that he never had any friends Naruto; it was more like he never had any real friends" at the frown on the blonds face he continued "all the friends he had in the past was only after his money or his family name, nothing more than that. I had met one or two of them and I think despite he spent time with them; Sasuke also knew that."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the realization as he took in the information. "Now that's suck" that was the only thing that came out of him.

Itachi nodded his agreement "it is hard to believe someone when you are surrounded with that type of people."

"Now I get it" Itachi raised his eyes to the blond for explanation "your little brother had trust issues." He sighed a little before he continued "I must say Itachi your little brother is a store house of problems and I think he is trying to use me as a dumpster for those."

Itachi again chuckled at the remark "you have interesting set a compliments for every situation."

"You think so?" Naruto grinned at him "then I guess I could feel honoured for that."

"Yes you can" Itachi said being serious "not everyone had capability to make people happy Naruto; you are lucky to have that."

"And I am also lucky to make you laugh I guess" Naruto said wanted to lighten the mood a little "you look so serious all the time I have seen you pictures."

"Did I now?" Itachi asked the question and watched Naruto for his reaction "I think it goes with my image" he joked taking the bait.

"I get your joke" Naruto remarked "but it doesn't; and you look better when you smile."

"Then I think I must try to smile more" Itachi replied looking at the blond.

"I can help you with that" Naruto piped up with a grin.

"I will be looking forwards to it" Itachi accepted the offer as they both fell in comfortable silence.

Itachi studied the blond again and knew that he is the person his family had needed all this time. The two persons they had missed all this time had came back as their son; with the same happiness that they carried with them all the time. He should talk with his father about the matter and also for keeping him in dark at this.

"I was little surprised to see for you to have became close to Sasuke such little time" Itachi confessed after a moment of silence "he generally didn't allow that to anyone."

"And no thanks to that teme for that" Naruto remarked looking smug.

And Itachi didn't find any lie in that. He knew his brother too well to realized there wasn't a speck of scam in that sentence. "With that I can't disagree" he confessed.

"But despite all that" Naruto continued "I must agree that he bares all my tortures silently" he said with a chuckle.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise and as well as for further details. Sasuke was never the one to appreciate someone to that extent, no matter the relation; heck he had never taken his tortures silently.

"Though he tends to burst out every now and then" Naruto admitted "but the frequency is lessening by the time" he finished with a humorous chuckle.

"What did you expected?" Itachi asked further nudging the blond.

"Nothing" Naruto said simply "at first I expected him to beat me up like a pulp" at Itachi's chuckle he continued "but I think he subdued after realising he can't do that."

"And why is that?" Itachi asked curious.

"Because I had beaten him in practice and I wasn't even trying" Naruto said proud at himself.

"I wasn't expecting that" Itachi said genuinely surprised "he is one of the best fighters I had known."

"He is strong" Naruto admitted "but life teaches you more than just practice matches."

There was sadness in the blond's tone, though it was not shown on his face, hidden behind his smile but Itachi sensed it anyway. He wanted to ask Naruto the details but didn't want to sour the mood. They will have more than enough time to explore those heavy things but today is not one of that.

"Then I am glad that there is also someone else to discipline by otouto other than me" he joked "it is a relief to share the burden."

Naruto laughed loudly at that; spreading his smile to the elder Uchiha also. "I take it we are a team now" he confirmed and chuckled slightly.

Itachi nodded to him with a smile "then I will be looking forward to that."

"I think I should go back now" Naruto said suddenly "or everyone will be wondering."

"I also think you should do that for now" Kakashi's voice floated through the doorway "or our little Sasuke will throw a fit up there. He is already quite agitated."

"I'll go and talk to him" Naruto stood up and walked to the door before pausing and turned back "I'll see you later Itachi, it was nice talking to you."

"Same here" Itachi replied with a smile as the blond left the office.

* * *

"You two had a nice little hearty talk?" Kakashi teased as he sat on the chair Naruto was on.

"We had" Itachi confessed "he is quite amusing to talk with and had natural ability to make friends and spread happiness."

"So you admit the apple didn't fall far from the tree" Kakashi joked.

"Indeed it didn't" Itachi replied with a smile "I am glad that we found him" he paused for a moment before continuing "but how did that happened?" he asked genuinely curious. He knew his father had tried to search for them for soo long but never got any clue; so he was really curious to know how they found him anyway.

"Long story short; he was working at the Hyuga's as I had told you" Kakashi started "we had saw his resume when they had send some options to us for Sasuke's project team" he sighed a little "we were really lucky for that to happen."

"Indeed we were" Itachi said also getting little bit nostalgic "though I have to talk with otou-san for hiding this from me."

"It's wasn't on purpose I assure you" Kakashi tried to subdue to Uchiha "you were busy at the time and also we were not sure if you remembered them or not seeing that you were so little back then when all that happened" Kakashi chuckled at the glare he received for his teasing "though Mikoto had a suspicion that you will remember and I had to agree with her now."

Okaa-san always has that trust in her children no matter what" Itachi said in a fond voice "she even protected Sasuke from me and otou-san to some extent before otou-san became really serious and step his foot down on the matter and seeing Sasuke's behaviour at the time didn't helped his case either."

"I must admit, after a time even I had abandoned hope for him, even after he had joined the company" Kakashi confessed "but then something had changed in him when he had met Naruto. I don't know what exactly but I am happy that it happened."

"He is a good influence on my little brother" Itachi accepted "he had done that in few weeks what even we were unable to do for years. Maybe it's because of his easygoing nature and natural ability to make friends."

"I also think so" Kakashi admitted with a small nod "Sasuke had became too attached to him in a short time; I have never seen him do that."

"Same here" Itachi confirmed "let's just hope it didn't bring any problem in the future for them."

Kakashi nodded his silent agreement on the matter and they both fell into the comfortable silence, each mind playing different thoughts in them.

* * *

Naruto walked through the hallway, his mind drifting to the conversation he had with the elder Uchiha brother. He was right about the reason behind Sasuke's anger and he can accept they went a little over board today. Anyone would have been angry to see that early in the morning; and he personally knew the younger Uchiha was not a morning person. Naruto chuckled at the thought as he remembered the day; Sasuke looked kind 'a cute when he is sleeping. Naruto opened the door slowly as to not announce his presence and his eyes immediately found the person he was looking for and a wicked grin spread across his face.

Sasuke was sitting on his table going over some files he would need for the team meeting. His mind still wondering about the blond, who was still not there; the fact that worried and irritated him to no end. He was also curious as to what the dobe was doing this long with his brother because as per he knew his brother is not a people person and is definitely not talkative; but if the dobe is involve in the matter then he wasn't sure about that anymore.

"Are you still angry?" Sasuke almost jumped out at the sudden voice from behind and quickly turned around to frown at the intruder. "Still giving me cold shoulder I see?" Naruto continued but he didn't miss the relief that flooded in the raven's eyes as soon as he spotted him.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked simply as he took in the blond's features. Judging from the look he didn't thought something bad had happened with his brother; but then he was curious about what he was doing for this long.

"You know" Naruto trailed off to irk the other boy but when he saw the little bit of worry in his eyes he continued "having a little chat with you brother."

"Aniki doesn't do little chats" he informed simply as he looked intently at the blond for any lie.

"You would be surprised about that then" Naruto smirk at the look Sasuke gave him "but...as the matter in hand" Naruto trailed off as he looked around "what are you doing?"

"Looking over some files" Sasuke said as he watched the blond looking around the room and the thought from earlier came to his mind "Naruto" he said to get the blond's attention and once he got it he continued "I am sorry; I should have paid more attention about everything and it was wrong of me to shout on you like that."

Naruto watched the raven for a moment, who was currently looking at anything but him; Itachi's earlier words came to his mind again. He pulled Sasuke into a tight hug with a smile, causing the raven's eyes to grow wide in surprise.

"It's ok Sasuke" he assured as he tighten his hold "I shouldn't have made you angry like that. Anyone would have been irritated if they had seen their office like that, and not to mention on the first on top of that."

"Hmmm" Sasuke relaxed a bit and leaned into the hold to press himself a little closer as he voiced his agreement at the matter. "I'm glad that you aren't angry anymore" he mumbled into his chest.

"I also apologise for saying those mean things to you" Naruto said softly as he looked down at Sasuke's head and smiled a little.

"You are forgiven" Sasuke smiled his own smile, and though it was not seen by the blond he can still feel it.

"And I'm glad that it's finally settled" Ino's voice came from behind them causing both to jump a little but Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke completely as his arm was draped around his shoulder; which was not missed by anyone. "I was getting really irritated by the gloom that was hanging around our project head" she joked and chuckled a bit once she saw the light dust of pink on Sasuke's cheeks.

"It wasn't anything like that" Sasuke protested "there wasn't anything gloomy about me."

"Oh really now" Tenten teased "I'm pretty sure we all felt it thought. Why did you think we didn't approach you?" as she didn't got an answer she continued "because we all knew only Naruto can fix it; and I personally think it's better seeing that he was the one responsible for the damage in the first place."

"Hey it wasn't only my fault for that mess" Naruto protested "Kiba started it and you guys are at equal ground so why did I only get punished?"

"So you are saying talking with our little raven was a punishment for you?" Kiba teased as he stood beside Tenten.

"Of course not. I like talking with Sasuke" Naruto stated, completely oblivious to the surprised look on the said raven's face "but it was punishment to see him mad at me and upset himself. I don't like it when he is upset."

"That's so cute Naruto-kun, but be careful about making those comments" Sai stated as he saw Sasuke to look down at Naruto's comment "you wouldn't know what type of damage you will be doing."

"What are you talking about Sai?" Naruto frown at the other boy, who only shrug in return "you and your cryptic comments; I really don't get it."

"That's the power of youth" a familiar voice call from behind all of them causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Shut up Lee" Tenten effectively silenced him by punching his side "no one wants to hear you shout this early."

"If this is over with now" Neji started getting everyone's attention "let's head to the meeting room, we need some work to do."

"Ok let's go" Naruto said walking to the next room and dragging a grumbling raven -who was complaining about being manhandled by a dobe- on his toes.

* * *

"Are you busy" Fugaku Uchiha looked up to see his elder son at his office door, looking at him intently.

"No, come in" he said with a small smile as he set the file he was working on aside.

Itachi walked up to the table and sat opposite to Fugaku after closing and locking the door behind him. Fugaku knew his son is not the one to come to him like this and if he had then there is a pretty good reason behind that. He looked at his son in question as he settled himself.

"Why didn't you tell me otou-san" Itachi asked once he was comfortable. He sighed softly at the confused look on his father's face and continued "about Naruto" he finished to make himself clear.

Fugaku's eyes widened a bit but he school his features quickly before he answered "I thought you wouldn't remember."

"It was always your weakness of not to be aware about your sons strength" Itachi replied casually as he noticed the guilty look on his father's face at his words.

"That I can't deny" Fugaku accepted without hesitation "you mother always had better intuition about you rather than me. She had always been aware of your strength and weaknesses."

"You're shifting from the topic" Itachi commented without any hesitation.

"The main reason I didn't tell you was because you were not here and there was many responsibility on you that time; doesn't wanted to distract you" Fugaku confessed as he looked at Itachi "and the other reason you already know. I didn't think that you would remember."

Itachi nodded in understanding as they both fell silent. It was a comfortable silence thought, each thinking their own thought.

"So I guess you met him then" Fugaku said after a moment and didn't miss the small smile that graced his elder son's face; but at this point he didn't even get surprised by that. He already knew what kind of effect that boy can have on anyone. "What do you think?" he pushed to get more information from Itachi. He knew his son to be a good observer and also wanted his opinion on the matter, seeing that someday Naruto will be part of their family.

"He has quite an interesting character I must say" Itachi replied as he relaxed a little before he continued "it kind of reminded me of Kushina" there was a distanced tone in his voice that Fugaku didn't miss "thought he looks more like Minato."

"That's true" Fugaku accepted "I didn't get much time with him to interact but he had already formed a close relation with Mikoto. They even talk regularly from what I can say."

"I can guess okaa-san's reaction at the news" Itachi said with a smile as he looked at his father only to see him smile too "but I'm surprised that even Sasuke had accepted him so easily; he is not the type to do that."

"You should have seen them for the first time" Fugaku sighed at the memory "I had to literally forced Sasuke into this but I don't know when it happened exactly but along the way they both had changed."

"Then there is only one explanation I can give, that Uchiha's are naturally drawn to Uzumaki's" Itachi replied with a smile when his father nodded in agreement.

"I remember of you to be quite attached to Kushina" Fugaku said with a small smile "and as long as I can remember; Sasuke was also somewhat fond of her. May be he remember the same closeness with Naruto too."

"That can be possible" Itachi agreed "but it can also be for something different" Itachi commented as he remembered the incident in Sasuke's office earlier. He can't be sure but his instincts told him there is also something else going on with his little brother and he wanted to explore it thoroughly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fugaku asked curious as he looked at his son for an explanation.

"It means that both you and I have to get back to work" he replied simply after he stood up "there are still so much I have to finish; thought I was hoping to finish it in the first half but thanks to a blond energy bundle it will take me the rest of the day now."

They both chuckled a little at Itachi's amusement before Itachi left the office and walked back to his own office.

* * *

Kakashi smiled a little under his mask as he took a sideway glance to the two heads on his right. They were finished with their meeting for today and everything were looking better to him and by the looks of it little Sasuke was again coxed by his little brother. His smile turned into a smirk when he realised that his said brother besides being kind hearted can be as cunning as his mother whenever he want.

"Wanna have lunch with us today?" he heard Naruto asked the raven and saw the small smile on the said raven's face.

"Sure" Sasuke replied with a measured voice but his eyes betrayed his happiness and it wasn't lost in Naruto.

"Good" he also replied with a smile "then I guess we will order in today."

"Sasuke" Kakashi interrupted the duo; knowing full well to stop them there before the conversation became more excited and he lose his chance "have you talked with the person you said to have as our medic?"

Sasuke looked up to him and nodded before he added "she is out of town right now attending some seminar or something. She is probably coming back on next week or so and she confirmed to help us up with the project."

"That's good to hear" Kakashi replied with a nod as he turned his attention to the rest of the group "our meeting is done for today. We had a great plan ahead and we are going to start it from tomorrow. Sasuke and Neji will be in charge of everything from here on" he finished with a nod of appreciation to the both boys and stood up, signalling the end of their meeting.

* * *

"Finallyy..." Kiba whined as soon as Kakashi and his team left the office and leaned into his chair more "I was starting to fear that was never gonna end. The instructions were going on like forever."

"And we need those instruction for our work" Tenten finished with a small smirk, watching the other boy to groan and slump into the chair more.

"Yes Kiba-san, Tenten is right" Lee encouraged from his side "you need to be more youthful and show more enthusiasm is your work."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Kiba groaned dismissing the other boy and turned "hey fox, what you say? Wanna have some fun..." he trailed off as he noticed the empty seat where the said fox should be and looked around the room in confusion. "Where did those two run off to?" he asked once he finally noticed the Uchiha was also gone along with the blond.

"Maybe they thought it will be better not to listen to you" Ino said smugly as she had noticed when Naruto had sneaked up with Sasuke and left the room earlier. "Though I can't blame them" Ino said with a smirk "they were smarter than us."

"Now that you mention it" Kiba started in a thoughtful voice "I think those two are spending way more time together than necessary. I smell something fishy; Naruto had never abandoned us like this."

"And we don't need your ugly nose into it" Ino said as she hit the other guy on his head "stay away from it."

"Hey" Kiba protested loudly as he rubbed the spot.

"Now now Ino; there's no need to be violent here" Tenten said in a calming voice though her smirk was giving quite the opposite impression "otherwise you are going to seriously damage that brain of his one of these days, not that there is much to be damaged but still at least we should preserve what we had."

"Hey shut up" Kiba protested loudly to the pair of giggling girls "I'm perfectly fine and what it is today? Pick on Kiba day?"

"Nooo..." Ino trailed off with a smirk "its dog day today."

"That's it" Kiba stood up with a fierce growl "you are going down blonde; prepare yourself" Kiba said before he jumped at the direction of two girls.

"Bring it on dog boy" Ino returned the challenge with a smirk.

Let's just say the group was in for another round of cleaning duty for later that day.

* * *

Naruto's laugh was followed by Sasuke's chuckle as they entered the raven's office and closed the door before locking it.

"I thought we were going to have lunch with all of them" Sasuke continued to chuckle as he took his seat on one end of the couch.

"Yeah, I planned that earlier but it would have been too much chaos up there" Naruto said as he walked up the couch and sat on the other end "and besides I wanted some peace after this morning."

"I never thought of you as a peaceful person" Sasuke teased with a smirk as he looked at the other boy from the corner of his eyes. He proceeded to elaborate once he saw Naruto giving him a confused look in return. "I thought you love being around people" he said casually with a shrug.

"Well I also need peace and quiet once in a while" Naruto said with a smirk "and besides I also wanted to spend time with you alone to apologize to you properly."

Sasuke almost squealed at the feeling of something heavy fall onto his lap and quickly looked down, only for his breath leave him, again. Apparently Naruto had thought it was a good idea to give Sasuke heart attack and to sleep on his lap.

"Wh...what are you doing dobe?" Sasuke really tried not to sound that squeaky but it looked to him that his vocal cord had decided to betray him for the moment. He was sure from the heat that at this moment his whole face was as red as a tomato and he couldn't do anything to fight it down.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto replied casually as he looked up to the now thoroughly embarrassed boy "I am making myself comfortable. I am tired." He settled his head on a more comfortable position on Sasuke's upper thigh to prove his point.

"An...and you found my lap to do that?" Sasuke cursed himself for his stammering; it looks like his voice had decided not to make itself normal, at least not yet; and not to mention his heart that was running a mile a minute right now.

"It looked comfortable and I was right, it is" Naruto replied with a grin "warm and soft; though I must admit I didn't expected it to be this relaxing" he said to express his feelings.

Sasuke was sure at this point he can die of embarrassment, if that was even possible. His whole face was red, his heart is racing, he can't even breath properly and not to mention his limbs are shaking like leaf. He wanted desperately to grab onto something, to calm himself; but having a blond sunshine on his lap and doing the same was not easy. He wanted to run away from there so that he can at least get his breathing back; he couldn't even understand himself at this point and his reactions.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto's gentle voice was the one to snap him out of his trance as his unfocussed eyes locked onto the concerned blue once. Naruto was worried when he didn't get any response from the said person and looked up only to see something, or should he say nothing in those endless black orbs. Sasuke sat there completely stupefied; he had never seen Sasuke like that before; he was always good at reading Sasuke's eyes even though the raven tried to guard himself most of the times.

He quickly sat up and placed both of his palms on Sasuke's cheeks and turned him towards him. "Sasuke what happened?" he asked in a gentle voice, not knowing the reason of this sudden change in the raven.

"I..." Sasuke tried to said but his voice completely chocked in his throat as he looked at the blond helplessly.

"Sssshhhh..." Naruto pulled him into his chest as he tried to calm the other boy down and hugged him tightly "it's alright. You don't have to tell me, just relax. I'm right here."

Sasuke couldn't do anything else except to obey the blond and wrap his arms around Naruto as he settle against his chest. He felt his heart to slow down instantly and a calmness washed over him as the blond's warmth surrounded him. He took a deep breath and instantly Naruto's scent assaulted him; he frowned a bit at the soft tone of the scent. Sasuke felt the smell familiar but couldn't remember it from where; but the scent of first rain and sea did wonders on his frantic nerves.

Naruto felt Sasuke to relax a bit and loosen his hold a bit to look down at the raven head, which was nestling on his chest. He smiled softly at the boy, thought he knew Sasuke can't see it. Sasuke sometimes reminds him of a little child, despite his cold demure and no matter how much he tried to hide under a tough shell; he can see the underlying softness in him.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked softly as to not to startle the other boy.

Sasuke nodded slowly into the chest he was currently buried in and proceeded to unwrap himself from the blond. He wasn't sure what happened or what had came over him; but now he knows that as much as Naruto was able to wrecking havoc inside him, he was also the one that can calm him down.

Sasuke sat straight to look him into the eyes; he can still see the concern swarming in them which warmed him from inside; but the thing that truly made him happy was seeing the small gentle smile on the blond's face. He will never get tired of that smile; it's like sunshine to him on a gloomy cloudy day, or more like his gloomy cloudy life. This is the person he had needed in his life all along and now that he had him he is never gonna let him go.

"I am ok now" Sasuke said mirroring a small smile of his own.

"So..." Naruto trailed off before looking at Sasuke and continued "want to tell what happened?"

"I... I am not sure exactly" and that wasn't a total lie. He himself wasn't sure what happened back there.

"No problem" Naruto said after looking at Sasuke for few minutes, then smiled brightly "hungry? Wanna order something?"

As if on cue, Sasuke's stomach growled, signalling its approval of the matter, causing Sasuke to blush again a little as Naruto laughed loudly at that.

* * *

"Hey fox, where did you ran off to?" Kiba asked as soon as they came back to their office. He was spotting couple of bruises and some cuts that were decorating his face nicely; his usually messy hair was looking like it had just been saved from an attack of hurricane and his jacket was also torn in several places. "Were you torturing our little raven there again?" he continued as he pointed towards Sasuke, completely ignoring the shocked face of the said raven and a smug blond.

"You are in no position to ask about torture dog breath" Naruto replied simply as he passed a smug smile towards Sasuke. "So, who was it this time?" he asked as he sat on his table opposite to the brunet.

"The blond succubus" Kiba replied with a groan.

"I will suggest you to shut your mouth if you want to keep the rest of your body intact" the said blond replied from aside as she looked at her handy work with pride, causing Kiba to shudder a bit.

"I don't understand why you keep on fighting them?" Naruto said with a chuckle "I had learnt after by first trip to the hospital."

"Because you have little more brain cells on you rather than him" Ino commented as she stood beside Naruto and looked intently at Kiba. Kiba hardly suppressed a whimper as he slump down on the chair more.

"And still you call me a birdbrain" Naruto commented with a sigh once he noticed the devious smile on Ino and the distress of the brunet sitting opposite to him, who was trying to become one with the chair by each passing second. "Stop that" Naruto said after a moment.

"Stop what?" Ino asked innocently causing Naruto a groan a little.

"You know exactly what" Naruto replied as he frowned at Ino "you are making him uncomfortable. You had your revenge sp now let him go."

"I am not holding him down" Ino protested with a smirk, at Naruto's stern look she sighed softly and turned away from them. "Fine, do as you wish" she said after walking off to the other end of the room to her table, where she started to poke a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Thanks man" Kiba said as he heaved a sigh of relief "I swear I thought she was going to finish me for good this time."

"Don't mention it" Naruto said in a dismissed tone as he waved his hand "and also you deserved that, who told you to fight with her?"

Kiba only groaned in answer as he slump down on his table, causing Naruto to chuckled a bit.

* * *

Sasuke stood there for a few moments as he looked at the group with interest. He never had thought to come back to this when he had left the room; guess Naruto was right about them and now he was glad he wasn't there to witness another round of destruction and had snuck up with the blond.

His eyes focused to the said blond as he watched him talking with Kiba casually. He was little surprised that the blond was soo nonchalant when his friend was completely beaten up like that but judging by their conversation he knew this was the brunet's fault; so wasn't a little bit sorry for Kiba and was glad it was same for Naruto too. It looks like he really knew how to assess a situation.

"Hey Sasuke, don't just stand there" he walked up to the table at Naruto's voice to join the pair "take a good look at our dog boy here; you can see the same thing once in a month here."

"And why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Because he is an idiot" Naruto simply said as he slap a hand down on Kiba's shoulder, causing the other boy to jump and wince in reaction. "Sorry" Naruto said raising his hand in the air, thought the smirk betrayed his intentions, which resulted in the said idiot to glare hardly at him.

"You are one to talk about idiot's; dobe" Sasuke smirked at the blond once he got his attention as Kiba gave up his glaring and slump down on the table again, his face buried in his arms.

"Hey, don't call me that teme" Naruto protested loudly "and also I don't care what you think at least I'm smart enough about not to be beaten by a girl more than once and also to make it a regular occurrence."

Sasuke can't help but smirk at the response as Kiba groaned under his arms. He saw Naruto patted on him softly as he stood up. "It'll go away dog boy and anyway you are used to it by now" Naruto joked lightly before he walked away from the table along with Sasuke.

* * *

They walked up to Neji's table as the elder boy called Naruto up. Naruto sat on the table earning a glare from Neji, which he simply shrugged off with a grin.

"Go through this and I need the report by tomorrow" Neji mentioned to the file he gave to Naruto.

"Ok" Naruto replied as he looked over the title and turned to Neji again before he continued "I am surprised that you didn't stop them from fighting."

"I had more important matter to handle than solving some children quarrel" he simply replied without looking up at the blond "and also Kiba should have known better."

"You are so cold Neji" Naruto replied with a smirk as he looked at Neji "you should help your friends when I'm not here."

"I'm not a baka like you" Neji replied instantly and looked up to see Naruto glaring at him; but the playfulness behind his eyes gave away his anger at the situation. Neji smirk before he continued "you are the one to ditch them, not me". He took a sideway glance at Sasuke, who had by now went to his seat and looking at them curiously.

"I didn't ditch them" Naruto protested "I just wanted some time of peace after this morning."

"And now that you have that" Neji started in a mocking tone "go back to work. I don't need my employees to slack off at their work."

"Yeah yeah" Naruto mocked as he jumped down from the table "as you command sir. I'll give you the report tomorrow."

Naruto smiled brightly at Neji, which he couldn't help but return with one of his own small one. He turned to Sasuke, who was now looking at him; and with one last wink he went back to his own work.

* * *

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden gesture as he looked at Naruto's retreating back. "Idiot" he said under his breath as he went back to files before him with a small smile tugging at his lips.

He was watching the exchange between Naruto and Neji and tried to understand how the group works. It was very important for him if he was going to spend time with them and also work with them. He was never good with peoples and now that he see the blond with so much in tune with everyone; he really wanted to change that.

When they had returned and saw Kiba he couldn't believe that Ino had done that to him. She seemed like such sweet girl to him at first and had always helped him with his problems till now; but now that he thought about it maybe she had some violent stake in her after all. He had noticed she is not like the other girls and had her own special personality, much like the other blond in the group; which forced him to think that if it was a blond thing.

His mind again drifted back to Naruto and their relation right now. At first he had assumed him as some kind of idiot, but as he came to know him eventually there is much more to the blond that meet the eyes. He is one of the strongest people he had ever met and he is not talking about the physical strength here. He knew some scratches about his childhood and knew what he had to endure during then. If it was to him he would have broken by now; but Naruto is different from anyone else.

He had become stronger over the years and he can still smile like that; and not the mention make others happy. His smile is infectious and no one can resist it, no matter how ones day had been.

Sasuke thought about himself and he can't deny that one smile from the blond is able to brighten his day as well. No matter how much angry he is with anyone specially the blond; he couldn't help but crumble in his resolve once the blond came to him.

Sasuke felt the familiar feeling getting back to him at the thought of Naruto. He still couldn't understand all this feelings whenever he is near the blond but he didn't fight them anymore. He welcomed them with open arms; knowing very well about that the blond was behind these and he saw no need to fight them. He came to just one conclusion as he accepted these feelings; anything that came with the blond will always good for him.

He went back to the file with a small smile on his face. The day is seemed to be getting better by each second of the day and he wish the day never ended.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So what you think? There is not much to this chapter except some narusasu and mainly Itachi's little talk with Naruto.

So tell me what you think about Itachi and Naruto's relation here and if you have any suggestion you want to give be regarding how they should interact; you should tell me that in your reviews. I'll always appreciate your inputs.

Please R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 20**

Naruto drove down the now familiar road as he entered the Uchiha house lane. It was Saturday morning and he had in invitation at the Uchiha household to spend the weekend with them.

Sasuke had asked his yesterday that he was free or not for the weekend. Konahamaru was busy with his college work right now and he thought it will be ok to leave the house to him with the group, seeing that they need some place to work anyway. He had said yes and also hadn't missed the small happy smile and the excitement shining in the raven's eyes.

A smile tugged on his own face at the memory; for someone who always wanted to act cool and collected Sasuke sure can be childish some times. He had noticed that a simple gesture was enough to make the raven happy; he didn't want much or expect much. Just show him small hind of kindness and friendship and that's all it takes for bringing a smile on the raven; and he loved him for that. For someone who belonged to such a wealthy and rich family he sure had a heart of gold; which is very difficult to find now a days. That's the more reason for him to stick with the raven and always wanting to see that small happy smile on his face. That small simple smile on the raven bring such satisfaction to him that he can't describe it with his words.

* * *

Naruto pulled through the drive way when he noticed the Uchiha mansion and stopped at the parking space. He checked the watch to see it only nine in the morning and he was sure Sasuke is not awake this early. A small devious smile tug across his face as he remembered what had happened the last time he went to wake the raven up and he was looking forward to another wakeup call like that. He would absolutely love to see the look of bewilderment on his face and also not to mention he looked extremely cute when he woke up all confused and with his bed hair striking all around him.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell before he waited and the door opened after a moment, ravelling a sleepy looking Itachi on the other side, leaning against the door with a coffee cup in hand.

"You are also not a morning person I guess" Naruto chuckled at the dark look on Itachi's face as he stepped inside.

"And you are always sunshine and rainbows" Itachi retorted as he followed the blond into the house and to the kitchen. "Your princess in still sleeping" Itachi informed at the blond's back "you have to go upstairs if you want to see him first."

"Nah, I'm good" Naruto commented over his shoulder as he watched Itachi following him "I'll meet Mikoto first before I go see him." He watched as Itachi took a long sip from his cup before he continued "but you need to sit down on the other hand before you drop that or yourself" he teased and chuckled at the frown he received from the elder Uchiha brother.

"I am not clumsy as my otouto, Naruto" Itachi replied with a smirk; his dizziness finally lifting "you will be good to remember that."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Naruto teased as he entered the kitchen and threw an off handed smirk at Itachi.

"Perhaps" Itachi mused as he retrieved his seat beside Fugaku once again.

"Ohayo" Naruto greeted everyone as he walked around the table to sit beside Mikoto, and was instantly pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto" Mikoto exclaimed as she gave him his breath back and looked over to the other boy, taking in his smiling face. "It's so long since I last saw you. I had missed you." she continued and pinched Naruto's cheek. "How are you?" she asked in a motherly tone and proceeded to pour him some juice.

"I am fine Mikoto" Naruto said but stopped Mikoto in her tracks; a small smile gracing his lips. "I think I'm going to wake Sasuke up and bring him downstairs" his smile turned into a smirk "it will be a fun to wake him up."

"Be gentle" Mikoto said in a soft voice as Naruto stood up "and don't startle him like the last time or he will kill you for sure this time."

"Nah" Naruto said dismissively as he walked to the door "he likes me too much to do that" he paused for a moment to think and added his last words before leaving the room "YET."

Mikoto chuckled a little at the explanation before she said "that boy, only he can get Sasuke like that."

"I admire his courage though" Itachi commented, now fully awake from his sleeping spell, thanks to the coffee potion. "Not anyone can rile Sasuke up like that and get away with it and also alive at that" he finished with a smirk and somewhat curious about what the blond was going to do with his little otouto.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the stairs as his mind drifted to the conversation earlier. He liked to interact with the family; even though Fugaku was not much of a talker but Itachi and Mikoto were fun to be around.

He had become close to Itachi during the week; he had come to know many things and it looks like the elder Uchiha brother was not as stoic as he had first thought him to be. He has his own sense of humour and it mostly resolve around his brother.

Naruto can see how much Itachi loved his brother, though it was rarely he showed it in open but you have to be blind as not to see the love and care he hold for his little brother and if Sasuke's responses were any indication than the feeling is mutual. He is always trying to protect and guide Sasuke and Sasuke also respect his older brother as much.

* * *

Naruto reached the door to the room he intend to go and twisted the knob, a small smile spread across his face when he noticed it to open without any resistance.

He slowly entered the room and instantly spotted the lump on the bed. His smile turned into wicked, full of mischievousness and all as he silently crept to the bed and looked down at the oblivious raven. Naruto took in the look on the raven's face; he looked so innocent sleeping like that, with his mouth open and his raven locks spreading all around him.

Naruto smiled softly at that but soon his smile turn wicked once again as he slide beside the raven to get inside the blanket and turned towards him. Naruto was little surprised that Sasuke hadn't wake up yet so he scooted closer to him and was satisfied as Sasuke started to squirm in his sleep.

* * *

Sasuke felt this odd feeling of someone watching him as his sleep started to lighten; he didn't know what it was but it felt good to him. Then he felt warm and he scooted closer to the warmth he felt in his sleep. He slid his arm around it and buried his face into the sweet smelling warmth as he started to drifted back to sleep again. He felt peaceful and wanted to be there for as long as he can. He didn't know what it is but he doesn't care to find out now; he is too comfortable for that.

Naruto was little surprised when the raven hugged him tightly and buried his face into his chest. He hadn't anticipated this reaction from the raven; he had thought the raven to through a fit when he realised what's going on; and not to mention he was really looking forward to startle the raven once more. But never in his dreams had he thought Sasuke to be so clingy in his sleep. He chuckled softly at the peaceful look on the raven and gently draped his own arm around him; all his previous tricks flew away from his mind as he took in the comfortable position the raven was in and wanted to be it like that for a moment or two more as he watched him closely.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered again after a moment when he noticed the odd feeling under his head. He focused on his surroundings only to realise that his pillow was moving up and down gently; he furrowed his brows, pillows doesn't do that, they can't breathe.

"Feeling comfortable?" Naruto chuckled a bit as asked in a teasing tone as he felt Sasuke to stir in his sleep once again.

As soon as the realisation stuck into his foggy brain he quickly sat up, throwing the offending object over the bed, which dumped on the floor with a loud thud and a painful groan.

"Teme, what did you do that for" Naruto quickly got up from the floor to look at Sasuke only to see the other boy looking at him with big doe like eyes and a look of utter confusion on his face.

"N... Naruto!" Sasuke said, the confusion clear in his voice as he looked at the blond, taking in his appearance. "What are you doing here?" he asked the first intelligent question that came to his mind.

"You invited me remember" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone, he continued taking in the still confused look on the raven "its weekend genius."

"Oh" was the only word that came out of him as he continued to look at the blond with an odd look in his eyes. He suddenly remembered something and opened his mouth; "what were you doing in my bed?" he was totally confused as to what the blond was doing in his bed and why his head was on him.

"Well" Naruto started, trying to find the right words before he continued "I came to wake you up but you look soo peaceful in your sleep that I decided to give you a moment more."

"That doesn't clarify why you were in my bed" Sasuke said a bit irritated at the whole thing. He was warm and enjoying the feeling rather too much and this idiot ruined it. "And also why you were hugging me like that" he continued as he looked at Naruto for any type of clarification.

"Actually you were the one who was snuggling into me" Naruto clarified and his smirk turned in to a full blown broad smiled with teeth and all as he took in the surprised look on Sasuke. "I was trying only to startle you in your sleep again; but when I get in there you snuggled yourself around me and went to sleep once more." Naruto sighed in exasperation as he looked down at his hands to study them. "I must say it was too soon for you to wake up. I was really enjoying myself holding you close."

Sasuke's face instantly became bright red as he took in the blond's words and ducked under the covers. He was the one to hug the blond in sleep, so that was the reason behind what he felt and why he was feeling so warm and comfortable. The blond was holding him, but that realisation did nothing to calm his beating heart, in fact the knowledge only served to take away his breath, or to make it more rapid; whatever it was he wasn't in a position to analyse that right now as he looked at the blond from under the covers.

Naruto stood there for a moment as he looked at the raven who was buried under the covers, except for his head and eyes; eyes that were looking at him with an expression he didn't know anything about. "Ohayo Sasuke" Naruto said with a small smile as to chase the awkwardness in the room away.

Sasuke frown at the blond and dropped his hands on his lap and the blanket with it. "Ohayo" he said softly as he looked around the room as to avoid direct eye contact with the blond. He didn't know if he can take it right about now.

"Ooowwoo, you really are pale" Naruto said with a whistle as he looked Sasuke up causing the raven to snap his head towards him and quickly cover himself once again. "I have always wondered about that part" Naruto said with a teasing smirk as he took in the look of embarrassment on Sasuke.

"Ss... shut up dobe" Sasuke mentally kicked himself for the stammering and also his lack of clothing at the moment. He had this habit of sleeping without a shirt from the young age and still now he can't grow out of it.

"I should probably give you the time to make yourself presentable before you come down" Naruto teased as he noticed the small blush on the other boy "I have plans for you today."

"What plans?" Sasuke asked curious, once again turning his attention to the blond.

"That's for me to know" Naruto gave him a devious smirk "and you to find out". It was the last statement he threw over his shoulder and left the room with a soft click behind.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he flopped down on the bed once more as soon as Naruto left the room, he dropped his arm on forehead as he thought about the event earlier. He had no idea why Naruto was in his bed, thought the blond had explained himself and knowing the idiot it was likely to be the case; he couldn't bring himself to fight the feeling of contentment from him. He turned around and buried his face into the pillow, which held the blond's smell and warmth till now. He didn't know what it was but he would certainly like that type of wakeup call again. He felt so warm, content and comfortable waking up, that he couldn't help but wish for more of it.

He was surely tempted to ask the blond to do that again sometime but he didn't want to freak the boy out. If he knew better or anything at all about Naruto he would most likely to indulge him in that, knowing how much Naruto like being touchy feely.

Sasuke quickly sat up and shook his head to fight the disturbing the thoughts off his mind. They were certainly trading in a dangerous territory which he wasn't ready to visit yet. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom for a nice shower and hopefully it will help him to get rid of the disturbing thoughts of a specific person in the house.

* * *

Sasuke came downstairs to the sound of laughter coming from the dinning and a small smile tugged across his lips on its own. He entered the dining room only to see the whole table was laughing at something Naruto had said and even his father was also not an exception as he was chuckling lightly at the joke himself. His eyes turned to Naruto to see the bright smile on his face; he is the only one that can have such an effect on his family.

He greeted softly, turning everyone's attention towards him before taking his seat beside his mother and opposite to Naruto, who was chatting happily with Itachi and had even succeeded to hold the attention of his elder brother. Sasuke was a little surprised at the look of complete calm on his brother's face; usually Itachi doesn't like people who talk rapidly but Naruto was holding his attention without much of an effort. Sasuke smiled a little at the realisation that Naruto had that type of effect on everyone and even his stoic elder brother was not immune to the blond's charm.

"So Sasuke" Naruto said turning his attention to the raven opposite to him "ready for the day?"

Sasuke couldn't help when his smile widen a bit at the blond's attention on him once again as he replied "I don't know what special are you planning on doing dobe" Sasuke replied casually "but I guess I am."

"Good" Naruto said with a bright smile as he turned his focus to the food at his front.

"So..." Sasuke couldn't help himself as the next words came out of his mouth on their own "what are we doing today?" his curiosity got the better of him and he was somewhat excited to spend the day with Naruto. He had waited the whole week for this day and when it is finally here he was really looking forward to spend the day with Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off as a devious smile spread across his face, causing Sasuke to question himself about the matter at hand. But he was not going to back up and he was going to take everything the blond threw on his way. "I had information that you used to help Mikoto in maintaining her garden" at the conflict look on Sasuke's face he continued "so we are going to help her out today."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking over the blond's words. It was true that he used to help his mother, but it been years and he didn't know how much he could help at the matter. He looked up to see the excited look on Naruto's face and he smiled slightly giving his agreement. No matter how much he tried he can never say no to that face and not to mention he was really looking forward to spent some quality time with the blond and this would be perfect opportunity to know more about Naruto.

* * *

About an hour later they found themselves in the garden, Mikoto giving instructions to them about what to do. Sasuke was really surprised to see that the blond knows so much about gardening; apparently he had his own small one at his house. Sasuke hadn't got to explore Naruto's house the last time he was around there, so it might be a possibility seeing about the knowledge he had on each plants.

"So you get it what you have to do?" Mikoto asked once she was finished with her explanation.

"Yes Mikoto" Naruto exclaimed happily as he looked around the supplies they got and also the garden. "It will be really interesting working around here; certainly will be a different experience this time."

"You have worked in any garden like this before?" Sasuke asked curious at the blond's words.

Naruto turned amused eyes to Sasuke as he took in the look on the raven. "I'm friends with a Yamanaka you know" at Sasuke's still curious look he continued "Who do you think Ino is?"

"Oh my goodness" Mikoto's excited voice caught their attention "you know Yamanaka's?"

"Why you are so excited okaa-san?" Sasuke asked now very curious about these Yamanaka's. He was certain he had heard the name before but wasn't sure where, and from Naruto's words what Ino had to with all this.

"I am sure you had heard about them Sasuke" Mikoto said now turning to her son "they are the biggest flower shipping company around here. We had all our party flower decorations from them and this garden was also planned by them. We had really good bond with the company."

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit at the information; now he remembered that yes that's where exactly he had heard the name from. He was never one to be a party person; his mother was the one to always arrange for those and he remembered once when she had forced him to go with her in one of their many stored around for their last party decoration.

"But what this had to do with Ino?" Sasuke turned to Naruto who was smirking down at him at this point.

"Well nothing much" Naruto trailed off and took in the frown on Sasuke's face at his words. He chuckled lightly before continuing "except that her name is Ino Yamanaka and she is the heir to the company."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the realisation. This proves that he hadn't paid enough attention to the group when he was introduced to them, which he was regretting about right now.

"You know Ino Yamanaka?" Mikoto asked now really excited "I had met her once or twice; such a sweet girl."

"Not only me" Naruto clarified and pointed to Sasuke "the teme here also know about her; seeing that we are working on the same project."

"You didn't tell me anything about this Sasuke" Mikoto turned to her son only to see a guilty look on his face.

"I wasn't certain of it, okaa-san" Sasuke said in a small tone "I didn't paid attention to the details when I met them."

"That was very rude of you Sasuke" Mikoto scolded her son in a firm but gentle voice "I now you were not happy about the whole situation back then but that doesn't mean that you will ignore your employees."

"Gomen-nasai okaa-san" Sasuke apologise in a soft tone as he looked to the ground. He was really ashamed and knew he had no excuse out of it; he deserved it. His mother was right, no matter how much he is angry at the world it didn't gave him the permission to ignore his group like that.

"It was not his fault" Sasuke's eyes snapped up to the person beside him; who he seemed had again jumped into damage control. "That was not really a good day to interact with each other" he lied, but it was again somewhat a truth. "And he is really good with the group; I can assure you he never ignores us."

Mikoto opened her mouth to protest but the look on both her sons stopped her in her tracks as she sighed softly, letting the matter go. "Ok, its ok then I guess" she said lightly and smiled up at her sons "I will be heading back now. You think you can manage the rest."

"Of course Mikoto" Naruto smiled brightly at her; his confidence flowing out of him "You are talking with professional here; I have worked in a professional garden and even if we have some problem then we will call you."

"Ok" Mikoto said with a soft giggle "I'll start with the lunch then; I bet you boys will be hungry when you get back."

"That is most likely to happen" Naruto said with a grin.

"I am sure of it" Mikoto said with a gentle smile and ruffled both their hairs before turning back and headed to the house.

* * *

Naruto watched Mikoto to go inside and turned towards Sasuke who had busied himself with the supplies and was skimming through them. Naruto took in the down look on Sasuke's face and frowned at the expression he saw there. He didn't like it not a bit; he knew what that look was for so he sighed softly as his own mind reeling with thoughts of how to fix that.

Sasuke was looking through the new seed packets but wasn't paying attention. He knew it was really bad of him to not know about his colleagues and he wouldn't dare to look at Naruto now. He knew how much the blond values his friendship and his group all the shame and for him to not know anything about it and for it to come out in front of the blond was really bad. Sasuke didn't want to strain their friendship just because of that and he was really worried how the blond will react to the realisation.

Sasuke needed some time to think; he was sure that Naruto was disappointed in him and that was the last thing he wanted to feel the blond for him. He needed something to say to him but before that he had to carefully think about what to say.

"You know I like carnations" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin as Naruto leaned down over him to see the seed packet in his hands.

Sasuke steeled his nerves and turned around to look at the blond only to see him smiling softly at him.

"We should start soon if we want to finish in time, you know" Naruto continued, taking in the lost look on the raven's face.

And lost Sasuke was. He hadn't expected Naruto to talk with him, so he didn't know what to say or think at the moment. He had no idea how Naruto can act like nothing wrong had happened. His grip on the packet tightens in instinct as he tried to understand the situation.

"Why are looking at me like I have spotted an extra head?" Naruto asked, really confused by the look on Sasuke's face.

"You..." Sasuke started trying to search his brain for anything to say. He was really getting nervous at the intent look Naruto was giving him at this point. "You..." he started again, saying the first thing that came to his mind "you are not angry at me?"

At this Naruto was lost. He didn't remember for Sasuke to do anything for which he should be angry at the raven. He tilted his head at the side and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why should I be angry at you?" he asked for confirmation.

Sasuke didn't know what to say at that; if Naruto hadn't noticed then he didn't want to irritate him by reminding the matter, but he himself would probably mussed over the same thing all day if he hadn't asked now.

"I..." he trailed off for a moment and then continued after taking a deep breath "I thought you would be irritated that I didn't remember anything about the group" he said hesitantly, not meeting the blond's eyes, afraid the look he will received at him confession "I know they are special to you."

"And so are you Sasuke" Naruto said without a pause as he smiled softly at the raven who was looking at him right now with soo much adoration and hope that he couldn't help but widen his smile. "You are also special to me Sasuke" he confirmed as he took in the relief that came over the raven's face "you have just met them and I'm sure they will become as close to you as I am."

Sasuke smiled at the blond's words, sensing the truth behind them as he looked into the pair of clear blue pools. Of all the things he really hadn't expected Naruto to take the matter so lightly, but he was happy for that never the less. He couldn't even comprehend what he would have done if Naruto is to be angry at him.

"Now c'mon, let's go" Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up with one pull. He chuckled slightly as Sasuke lost his balance and bumped into him lightly.

Sasuke smiled up at the blond, relieved to hear the sound from him once again. He like it whenever Naruto laugh like that and whatever the reason for it is. He felt his heart racing once again as he stepped back from the blond and looked up at the blond. "Let's go dobe" he said in a teasing tone after calming himself a bit "you don't want okaa-san to keep waiting."

"No, I don't" Naruto smiled at him as he picked up a shovel from the pile of their supplies and walked to the empty spot at the corner of the garden; Sasuke closely followed behind.

* * *

"Sasuke, can you go and join the pipe" Naruto said getting the said boy's attention who was currently working on closing the seed bed.

It was almost an hour they are out there and were close to finish their work, as they had planted everything properly; the only thing remain is to check everything once again properly and water the seed bed.

"Okay" Sasuke raised to his feet and walked away to the other end of the garden to attach the pipe with the tap and also retrieve the water can.

"Sasuke, can you come inside for a moment?" Mikoto's voice floated through the door and Sasuke paused to look down at the blond in question.

"Go Sasuke; I'll manage here" Naruto said without looking up "and switch the water on your way back."

"I'll be right back" Sasuke said before running inside the house.

Naruto stood at his feet as he looked around to check everything. He was feeling really hot out there in the open sun; he walked to the other end of the garden and retrieved the water can before coming back and kneeled down once again as he proceeded to plant some celosia seeds, which were the last in the row.

* * *

Sasuke came out after five minutes holding a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade; apparently that was the think his mother was calling him for. He was relieved to get some refreshment and he knew Naruto also want some. It was hot outdoor and it's been over an hour they were outside.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on the boy in question and his eyes grew wide as he took in the state he was in; he almost lost his hold of the try. In front of him was Naruto with all his half naked glory; his shirt was lying innocently beside him as he stood up to inspect their work and took the water can beside him. Sasuke watched hypnotised as he took in the broad expanse of his back, sleek with sweat and the ripping of muscles under the skin with his every move. He swallowed thickly as he spotted a single drop of sweat running down his back and creating a new glistering path before vanishing at the band of his low ridding pants.

Sasuke could feel his heart beating fast and his breath came out as small pants at the scene in front of him. His hold on the tray tightened instinctively and he didn't even dare to voice anything, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"You should have at least offer me the lemonade first before you ogle me like a hawk and let it become hot" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin at the blond's words as he look up to see Naruto smirking at him.

Sasuke felt his cheek grew hot instantly; it didn't have anything to do with the temperature outside and looked down quickly. He hadn't even realised when Naruto had turned around and caught him. He really hadn't meant to stare like that but he was unable to take his eyes from Naruto.

He carefully looked up only for his eyes to met with the broad expanse of the chest which was presented to him now as Naruto had walked up to him to take a glass of cool beverage from the tray. He looked up to meet the blond's eyes, who only winked at him, his eyes filled with playfulness. Sasuke quickly lowered his gaze in embarrassment; but it was a bad decision on his part as he once again noticed the perfectly muscled chest and swallowed hard.

He felt his throat become more dry as he watched the blond to drink from the glass; his Adam's apple moving up and down with each gulp and some of the liquid running down from his chin to his chest; thanks to the blond's clumsiness. Sasuke felt something stir inside him as he watched the trail of liquid to run over Naruto's chest and down to his bellybutton; and for the first time Sasuke noticed how perfectly tan the blond was.

Sasuke's hands trembled to touch that perfect body, to run his palm over those define muscles and abs; his fingers twitched to touch that perfectly tan skin, which look soo soft and shining under the sun. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from the living Adonis in front of him as he drank every movement of those ripping muscles under that tan skin.

Sasuke snap out of his dazed state as Naruto poked him on the cheek and he looked up only to see the blond had leaned down a little to his level and was looking at him with a small smirk on is lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sasuke knew what was to come next but he couldn't complain about that after the erotic he got just then.

"You in there?" Naruto asked smirking at the dumb look the raven had right now as he continued to poke him. "If you want to space out, why don't we go to the shed and sit over there?" he pointed to the gazebo at the middle of the garden.

Sasuke nodded stiffly and turned to his right but stopped as Naruto stood in front of him blocking his path.

"And why don't you give this to me" Naruto said taking the tray from him and smirk at him before teasing "you don't look like you can make it there in one piece with it."

"S...shut up dobe" Sasuke almost cursed out at the squeaky tone of his voice had taken and the stammering; but he followed the blond none the less; his heart still beating rapidly inside his chest.

* * *

"So Sasuke, tell me something" Naruto said gaining the raven's attention as he set the tray down and filling his glass once again.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he almost crashed down on the chair and took in a deep breath. He was really trying to calm down but the still shirtless Naruto opposite to him was not helping the matter a bit.

"Why were you standing there like a statue?" Naruto asked as he sat opposite to Sasuke and took a sip from his glass and smirk at its rim.

Sasuke almost fell down from the chair at the blond's question. He hadn't expected this of all the things. He gripped the sides of the chair hard as he lost his breath again and racked his brain for something to give to satisfy the infuriating person opposite to him.

"I... I..." Sasuke tried to voice himself after a moment only to come up with a blank.

"Yes Sasuke; you?" Naruto teased as lowered the glass on the table and smirked up at him. He had an inkling suspicion as to why the raven was standing there like that. He knew what affect his body had on people in general both women and men; and he is confident about it. What had him little surprised is that he never expected Sasuke to freeze like that. The raven was standing there for good five minute or more before he had turned around to break the silence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the smirk on the blond's face and knew that Naruto was teasing him. He took in a deep breath and stood up with a start; he was not in a mood of indulging the blond right now. His brain had already become a complete mess from all the things and he need to get away from Naruto to get it straight once again.

"I am leaving" he said and was thankful of his voice for not wavering for the moment; it would not do any good for his case and he stomp down towards the house. He knew he needed to get away and fast if he wanted to keep on with his sanity any longer.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke heard the blond but he didn't show any indication of hearing him as he continued down his path and his wandering brain was helping him in this.

"Sasuke wait up" Naruto shouted as he watch the raven to ignore him. He was just teasing and hadn't wanted Sasuke to be really angry with him. He shouted again as he saw Sasuke to continue without any indication to stop anytime soon. Seeing no other way he ran down the path to catch up to the now grumbling raven, who was cursing about a stupid idiot dobe that doesn't know about any decency or manners.

"Uff" Sasuke's breath left him in a puff as he braced himself against the weight on his back. He tried to wiggle out of the hold as he twisted himself against the arms around his waist and chest, but it was becoming really hard for him as he tried to keep his brain in line and ignore the surrounding warmth of the said dobe.

"Get off me dobe" Sasuke growled lowly as he tried to twist out of the embrace once again.

"Nope" Naruto flat out refused as he tighten his hold on the raven and lean his head on his shoulder. "Not until you stop struggling and listen to me" he whispered in his ear and almost laughed out at the red hue that came across his prisoner, spreading from his face to his neck.

"Let me go and I'll stop struggling" Sasuke replied as he tried to twist once again. He knew how hot his face was right now and didn't want to think about it right now as he tried to pray off the blonds hands from around him. He slumped down and leaned against the blond in defeat after a moment. He relaxed and allow himself to wrap inside the blond's calming warmth.

Naruto hold on to Sasuke as he felt him to relax in his arms. Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke rolled his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes; his breathing coming in short pants.

"Why are you running Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently as to not to break the calm around them.

"I don't know" Sasuke said gently as he let the blond to continue holding him. He was starting to feel relaxed in his hold as he opened his eyes and look up to the clear blue sky above them; it reminded him of how much it matched Naruto's eyes. He felt his heart calming down and his breathing back to normal as Naruto's now familiar warmth continued to surround him.

"Don't run from me Sasuke, please" Naruto gave a soft hum as he continued to hold Sasuke, squeezing him a bit closer to himself as they stood there for the moment.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes again and let Naruto hold him for the moment and this time he wasn't even surprised as his body completely relaxed against the blond's hold.

* * *

"Am I disturbing something?" both of the boys jumped out of their skin at the amused voice that floated through the doorway.

They looked up to entrance, only to see Itachi standing there smirking at them and his eyes dancing in amusement. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he studied his aniki; it is never good, especially for him when his brother had that look on his face; and he was thankful for Naruto to break the silence.

"Hey Itachi" he said with a smile and Sasuke was once again in a confusion as to how the blond can change mood so quickly. "I didn't expect you to be here" he continued as Itachi walked into the garden "the last time I checked with Mikoto you were upstairs busy with Fugaku with some office work."

"I was" Itachi confirmed as he walked passed them to the gazebo and sat on the chair Naruto had previously vacated, two of them following behind. "Just finished those papers and thought that we should spend some time together". Itachi looked up to the pair curiously with a smirk on his face as they sat opposite to him beside each other. "Though I must say; I didn't expected the two of you to be in such a loving embrace" he said as he took the untouched glass of lemonade from the tray.

"Aniki" Sasuke almost hissed in irritation but the deep blush on his cheek betrayed him. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole at that moment; he knew Itachi will never let him live it down at this point. His brother certainly enjoys his embarrassment too much and he knew it from lot of experience.

"What otouto?" Itachi asked in a innocent voice but Sasuke know better than anyone to fall for that "I was just stating the fact about what I saw." He took a sip from the glass and couldn't help but let his smirk grew a bit more, which was urging Sasuke to run for the hills. "Though I must admit you looked really comfortable like that" he continued as he saw Sasuke's eyes to grow big in realisation as to what is to come next "shouldn't have disturbed your little time together, you two were certainly enjoying yourselves" he clicked his tongue in mock regret "I am sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke thumped his head on the table in frustration and mumbled something which closely sounded like for Itachi to shut up, which brought a small sly grin on the elder brother as he turned to Naruto next.

"What?" Naruto said once he noticed the look he was receiving from the elder Uchiha. "You want the details from me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the raven head which was still now plastering with the table.

"Do you think you are up for it?" Itachi teased as he took another sip from his glass.

"Next time, you want some details why not stay with us" Naruto said with his own smirk as he retrieved his forgotten glass of lemonade "that way we don't have to spill it out for you."

"Oh rest assure I don't have any intention to do that" Itachi said as he took a side way glance at Sasuke "and I think Sasuke also may not like it."

"I can agree with that" Naruto nodded his head in mock seriousness "he became really nervous when you are around and I like to hold him more when he is relaxed, not stiff as a board." He put his glass down before he continued "he is quite snugly and comfortable you know" he smirked when he heard a soft growl from the said snuggle bag "and I was having a hard time letting him go and was kind of disappointed that I had to do that." He looked down at his palm and flexed his fingers as he said his next words "I must say I was really enjoying the moment though."

Itachi chuckled lightly at the soft groaning noise came from Sasuke's side as Sasuke had shot his head up at Naruto's words and was now glaring at them. Itachi's smile grew more devious as he noticed the slight dust of pink on both of his brother's cheek.

"I swear you are as bad as aniki" Sasuke accused the blond with a pointed finger, who was also at the current moment chuckling lightly.

"Oh, no no Sasuke, you have mistaken in that" Naruto said with an innocent face which made Sasuke's glare more nasty than before as he addressed the blond.

"Pray tell Naruto" Sasuke said in a low threatening tone; though somewhere inside he knew he can never be angry at the blond but one can always try. He folded his arms in his front before continuing "and why is that?"

"It's just that you didn't know me well enough yet" Naruto replied but raised his hand to silence Sasuke when he tried to open his mouth "but I'll help you there." He calmly folded his arms over his chest and leaned back at the chair with a small smirk "I can be way worse than Itachi when I want to be."

It took a moment for Sasuke to register the blond's words; seeing that his eyes were intently following every movement of the blond's muscles. His throat nearly went dry again as he caught the rippling of tight taunt muscle of his chest that Naruto's previous movement had caused.

He tried to glare at the blond again as his eyes travelled up through his broad shoulders and strong jaw to his face and saw the small smirk pasted there. He was almost pulled from his surroundings as his eyes locked with a pair of sparkling blue ones.

"That..." Sasuke started as he turned his face away to break the connection "that I cannot argue with." He then smirked slightly before his next words came around "you are one evil person when you want to be."

"Ahhh... so have you noticed" Naruto chuckled lightly as he folded his arms at the back of his head. "What can I say" he gave a gentle nonchalant shrug "added to the charm."

Sasuke was almost at the verge of give his consent at the words but he knew better than to do it in front of his brother; who by the looks of it still observing them closely. He tempted down a shiver that threaten the rack his body at the thought of what could be going on within that head of his.

"So Naruto" Itachi's voice brought them both back from their staring contest. "Why are you shirtless again?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he looked at the pair. He must admit to himself that he was enjoying their banter quite too much. Maybe when next time Naruto came around he will keep his time free to enjoy these small moments with his brother, which he by the look of it suspected would not be rare anymore.

Naruto looked down at himself and gave a small shrug before closing his eyes and leaning in the chair again. "I was feeling hot working in the sun" he paused for a moment before something clinked in his mind and he gave a small smirk to prove his previous words "besides I think Sasuke was enjoying the show quite a bit."

Sasuke sputtered at his words and he could feel his brother's eyes boring on his skull, screaming for an explanation. "I was not" he protested hotly at last, after controlling his breathing once again.

"Really?" Naruto peeked at him with one open eye and closed it again after a bit "then I guess I must have mistaken then."

Sasuke feeling a bit suspicious at the blond's attitude; looked at him intently. He is not one to put off a fight especially if the said fight is for proving a point of his.

"Dobe, what's going on in that head of yours?" Sasuke asked at last, unable to contain his curiosity.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto replied simply without opening his eyes. He knew what Sasuke was thinking, but he was enjoying this; and truth to be told he really didn't care about it much. Years of facing this type of reaction; he didn't care about it much anymore, but with Sasuke something was different. He had to handle Sasuke with care; though he can tease him about something or another sometimes, but as much as he had known Sasuke; he can't extend those thing longer or it won't had any effect. That's why as much he would love to make the raven squirm more; he had decided to drop the topic, at least for now anyway. He want Sasuke to open up to him, be comfortable around him not to be wary of him.

Sasuke watched the blond to not give any reaction; he couldn't understand it. Usually that idiot would had annoy him half to death by now about the topic, but this time something was different; by the look on the blond's face he realised that Naruto really had no intention of dragging the topic any more. Though he was thankful for it, seeing that he didn't want any more culprits in his life and add into the addition with Itachi; but a part of him was really disappointed at the turn of events. He would never accept it loud but he like it when Naruto tease him; he feel closer to him when the idiot do those type of things, no matter how much it annoyed him at the moment.

"Nothing" Sasuke said softly as he also decided to drop the topic; and looking around he also had to fend off an aniki sitting opposite to them and looking at them closely. "Is there something you wanted aniki?" Sasuke asked finally looking at the elder raven "you rarely come to garden."

"Of course not Sasuke" Itachi said simply as he turned to the garden and looked over to the beautiful collection of gardenias his mother had. "I told you I just wanted to spend some time with you guys" he turned to Sasuke and gave him a small gentle smile "I think I had already missed out a huge part of our time together, trying to make that up."

Sasuke eyes widened a bit in surprise, but the look on his brother's face told him about his seriousness. He returned the smile with one of his own as he remembered the oath he had taken before Itachi had came back. He was serious at the time and really wanted to mend their bond, which stands still now; and it looks like Naruto's presence had only helped the matter. Itachi had become more open now around the blond, or he wouldn't have confessed like that in front of others.

He had watched Itachi with Naruto couple of times in the office during the past week and every time there had been a small smile on his brother, which no one would have recognised if they didn't know him and his expressions well enough. It looks like even his stoic brother is also not immune to the idiot's charm; he thought discreetly as he took a sideway glance at the said idiot. Anyone who can make his brother smile had to have some talent in him; though he felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought he quickly shook it off as it being ridiculous.

"I think I will go inside and take a bath or something" Naruto stood up as he sensed that the brother's need privacy for this. "I'll take those inside" he picked up the tray and walked away. He knew the brother had some problems growing up; hearing it all from Mikoto. He didn't want to intrude in their time and for this they will be on their own. He could help whenever they need it but to actually solve the problems they had to talk with each other; he can't help them in that.

* * *

"You admire him" Itachi said once he knew Naruto was out of ear shot and turned to his little brother.

"Yes, I do" Sasuke found no reason to lie as he look at the retreating back of the blond, not when he is trying to mend their relation.

"I must admit he sure is an interesting boy" Itachi said as he leaned down in the chair, a content look on his face "he is fun to be around."

"You like him" Sasuke commented as he took in the small smile on his brother's face.

"Yes I do" Itachi replied simply and chuckled lightly as he took in the dumb folded look on Sasuke "what? You should know by now Sasuke I don't like to beat around the bush."

"I seriously doubt that statement" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at his aniki "you surely like to put me off the hook sometimes."

"Sometimes not always" he chuckled again and then sighed softly "I must admit he made things interesting and I am happy that you finally found a real friend like him."

"Me too" Sasuke replied without pause "though he is sure a handful sometimes and like to drive me crazy" a small smile came across his face as he recalled all the times they had fought and made up "but I don't want it any other way, not in a million years."

Itachi watched his brother closely and studied the different shows of emotions that play on him. He was happy that Sasuke was showing some form of emotions again; he can feel their bond mending already and it looks like he had an obnoxious blond to thank for that.

"We should go inside now. Okaa-san will soon be ready with lunch" Itachi said as he stood up "and I think you also need a bath before that."

Sasuke looked down on himself and chuckled a bit at the different mud patches here and there "I agree with that, let's go."

The brothers walked to the house, both have a content smile on their faces. It's not like every day that you found even ground with your brother once again, whom you have admired all your childhood and had always wished to have that back. To Sasuke it looks like his life was finally getting back to him once again; and he can thank Naruto for that. After all he was the one that had make him realize how valuable once family can be.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So guys what you think? No really please tell me what you feel.

I seriously need you opinion to go on with this story. Please leave your reviews, they are always appreciated.

Please also tell me if you have any suggestions to the story, I will be happy to oblige them.

Please R&R.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

 **A/N:** At first I wanted to thank lara5170 for your comment, suggestion and encouragement. It really helped.

My next one is for Mistytails about your question for me. This fic is rated M for a reason and yes there will be lemon in later chapters, but I don't think it will be before some chapters more. Till then continue to read this fic and please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter – 21**

Naruto was lazing around the gaming room at the underground basement; he knew this place the dojo is just opposite to it. He was amazed to see the vast expense of the room as he looked at the high tech screen and sound system while he was waiting for Sasuke and Itachi to show up.

It was during lunch that they decided to spend the evening together and it was Itachi's idea to be it a movie night. Naruto must admit that he never pegged Itachi for a movie person but it seems looks can be deceiving. Actually if he think about it now Itachi was very different than he had thought him to be. He was fun to be around and it was always comforting to be around him. Itachi had his own sense of humour and even Naruto was sometimes afraid how twisted it can be; though he had never experienced it himself yet, but the stories that float around the office was enough for him to pray that he never get to the bad side of that specific Uchiha.

Light footsteps warned him of his company as Itachi appeared at the door; he had a gentle smile on his face as Naruto turned towards him and gave him a smile of his own.

Itachi walked to him as he focussed on the shelf Naruto was standing in front of and smiled at the memories it brought back to him.

"These used to be Sasuke's favourite movies and series when he was a kid" Itachi said softly as he eyes the animated movie collections in front of him "otou-san had collected all of them and there are also some special collections in there."

"I never thought Sasuke to be an animation lover" Naruto replied truthfully.

"Hmm" Itachi hummed lightly as he turned to the shelf once again "looking at him now he had become a very different person from what he was back then. He used to be so cheerful and carefree that you can always find a smile on his face." Itachi sighed softly as he crotched down to open the last drawer of the shelf. "My leaving the house had really affected him hard; I had never thought of that possibility back then" he stood up with a small tape in his hand and eyed it lovingly "had I known back then; I would have done anything to change that. I wanted to change that even now if it was in my power to change him like he was before; like our relation was before. I can give anything to get my baby brother back to me again."

Naruto eyed the Uchiha for a long minute then turned back to the shelf, studying the level and the collections carefully. "I think you are a great brother Itachi" he commented simply; though he was not looking at him he can feel the surprised gaze of the elder Uchiha at his side. "I would give anything to get an elder brother like you." He turned to Itachi as he said his next words "and Sasuke also understand that very well. I know your relationship is strained right now but I have seen how much Sasuke adore you till now. You are his role model and I think you always will be." He chuckled softly at the Uchiha and said "no matter how much of a jerk your little brother seemed to be he is a big softy by heart; all you need to mend your bond again is to spend as much time as you get with each other."

Itachi was quite surprised to hear those words from Naruto. He had never expected Naruto to say such deep words or understand their relation soo well; will all his goofiness he had seriously expected Naruto to be a twat. But was not that surprised; after all he is the son of two most understanding and kind person he had even met; he shouldn't have expected any less.

"I am glad that Sasuke found a friend like you Naruto; he really needed someone like you in his life" Itachi chuckled at the surprised look on the blond's face and continued "if you even need someone to talk to I will be always there for you; as a friend and as a brother."

Naruto's words constrict in his throat at the words that left the elder's lips. He had never expected to hear them in his life and not in a million years from the person he had come to respect so much in these past few days. He had always wanted a relation like that and now to have this kind, gentle and strong person in front of him to offer the same he had longed for his whole life; he couldn't even control his own actions when his arms spread and he hugged the elder Uchiha tightly to him.

"Thank you; thank you so much" Naruto mumbled grateful to the chest he had buried himself for the moment; not wanting the Uchiha see his almost glassy eyes and think less of him. "You don't know what those words mean to me" Naruto tighten his hold "thank you."

Itachi patted his head lovingly; somewhat feeling awkward for the situation. He was not a person of much physical contact and certainly not used to be hugged this suddenly; but for now he can indulge the blond. He knew what this boy had gone through; he had a detailed talk with his mother about him and can understand where all this was coming from. Truth to be told he seriously admire the blond's strength; to survive on his own this long and also able to preserve that smile on him; it took a lot of courage and strong will to do that; not everyone is capable of that.

Itachi sighed softly as he ruffled the bond's hair and hugged him back lightly. Now he has sure this is the person they needed with them to heal the past wounds; no one but only Naruto can do that. He is the only one who can show them the way of life and teach them how living truly was once again.

* * *

Sasuke was humming lightly as he stepped down the stairs to the basement. Naruto was there and Itachi had gone down to look after the blond some time ago. Sasuke chuckled lightly at the thought; who could think that such a grown up person can still nerd a supervisor to look after him; he could certainly look forward to teasing the blond about this later.

He had thought about to give the blond company himself, but Itachi had insisted that he had something to discuss with the blond and went down early. Sasuke balanced the things he was holding carefully as he walked down towards the movie room.

He was a bit surprised when Itachi had suggested the idea to watch some movie together, but had brushed it off as his brother's odd way of bonding and having family time.

* * *

Sasuke frown a bit as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the room. He can't hear any noise of talking coming from the room; though the room was sound proof but he can see that the door was open and he was sure that they wouldn't start without him, and the idiot is certainly not the person who can shut his mouth up whenever he was in someone's company; not even when the baka's companion is his brother. A sudden flash of Itachi standing over a dead blond came to his mind, but he shook his head with a chuckle to get rid of the images. He knew his brother to be an antisocial person but even he is not that cruel and he was sure that Itachi liked the blond to some extent and wouldn't do anything like that. But from his personal experience with the baka he knew that the idiot easily spark fire into anyone and that someone killing him someday for his loudmouth wasn't impossible; he himself had came very close to doing the same on several occasions; and Itachi was so not good at tolerating people.

The thoughts swirl around his head as he came to the open door finally; but the sight that greeted him, he surely wasn't expecting that in a million years. He actually had to clutch the tray harder as to not drop it on the floor as his eyes grew wide at seeing the pair in front of him.

"What are you two doing?" the voice from the doorway broke the silence that had enveloped the pair earlier.

Naruto was the first to pull back from the embrace when he recognised Sasuke's voice from the doorway, but he wasn't certain what made the raven irritated this time; he could always recognise the certain edge in the raven's voice whenever he was angry, annoyed or irritated.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said with a gentle smile when he noticed the raven to stand there at the door with a narrowed eyes and a very irritated scowl on his face. "You certainly took your time" he finished lamely as to not have any other topic at hand.

"I see that didn't stop you from enjoying yourself" Sasuke bit back and entered the room to place the popcorn bowl and the soda cans on the centre table, as he saw his brother and Naruto to exchange look with each other.

"Umm...Sasuke" Naruto started confused as he turned back to the younger raven once more "did something happened?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's eye twitched at the question and certainly a thought came to his mind and he grinned widely. "Are you jealous Sasuke?" Naruto's widen like a Cheshire cat when he saw the next look came across the raven's face "You know there is no need for you to be jealous. Itachi is your aniki and you can hug him anytime you want."

"Shut up moron" Sasuke growled as he turned his back to the pair that was now smirking at him and sat on the middle of the sofa.

* * *

Sasuke himself didn't know what irked him like that; they were only hugging and that's not a bad thing; but Naruto's next words had certainly urge him to thinking as he thought about his feelings. He was surprised to feel that he wasn't irritated because the moron was hugging Itachi, but actually it was other way around. His eyes grew wide as he realised he was actually angry at Itachi for having hugging the blond like that.

He knew his brother for not to be an affectionate person, and he certainly didn't do hugs, and it's a big no if a blond moron was involved in that. So for that Itachi to willingly involve in a hug it was obviously a big shock for him.

He knew Naruto to be a very physical person and he seek comfort in that; heck he hugged his friends all the time and it was surely not the first time he had seen him to hug anyone else. Then why did he feel like that? was Naruto right in his assumption of that he was jealous because he got a hug from Itachi. But he knew in his heart that not to be true, he was sure of it; but then why he is feeling like this. His own thoughts were confusing him beyond believe.

* * *

"I can always give you hug if you want, you know" Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts when a strong arm dropped on his shoulder and promptly pulled him to the side.

Sasuke face went red as he realised he was buried into an orange clad chest and the heat of the blond seeped through him. "Get off me you moron" Sasuke tried to push the blond away but the stiffness in his limbs was almost making it impossible.

"But Sasuke I thought you wanted a hug" Naruto said innocently as he hold the struggling raven close "if Itachi won't give you one you can always have one from me."

"Dobe let go" Sasuke struggled harder and both boy lost their balance only to crashing back on the couch with Naruto on top of Sasuke. Sasuke clutched the blond's shirt in a vice grip and buried his face into it more at the sudden movement as they lay there completely still.

* * *

Itachi was watching the exchange between two boys with amused eyes. He can see the emotions that were rapidly changing on his little brother's face. He had never seen so many emotions together on Sasuke like this before, well he was not counting when he was little; and was little bit happy that his brother was still capable of this many emotions. It was quite refreshing as to say and he was certainly enjoying himself looking at the two boys.

He can see there is a special bond between the two and no matter how much Sasuke tried to insult the blond, there was a certain warmth in his eyes every time his black orbs found the other's blue one's.

He must admit he was quite worried when he had seen Sasuke in a sour mood as he had came here. He didn't know the reason but was worried it will ruin his plan for the movie night.

He was relieved to see that it didn't take Naruto more than five minutes to change Sasuke's mood for the better. He smiled at the thought that the blond had that effect on everyone, and he himself wasn't out of that equation.

To him it looked like Minato and Kushina had given him their every quality even when they weren't there in his life to guide him, and for that he was thankful to them.

He walked to the struggling pair on the couch, who had settled themselves after their crash. It looks like they had to be more careful about the things around then when these two were involved.

"I would appreciate it if you don't molest my brother in front of me, Naruto" Itachi said as he stood beside the sofa and looked down at the pair. He couldn't see Sasuke as Naruto's frame was completely covering him, but he can feel the embarrassment that radiated from Sasuke at his words.

He loved to embarrass his little brother and it had been quite an entertaining pastime for him in their youth. His wide eyes and the blush he always spotted when embarrass was always precious to him. It made Sasuke look more like his baby brother than the egoistic emo he wanted to be presented as at that time, and not to mention it was always fun for him.

* * *

Naruto, who was still on top of Sasuke, looked up to the elder Uchiha over his shoulder, a wicked grim playing on his face as he voice his words. "So you are saying I can molest him behind your back?" Naruto's grin spread as he took in the one raised brow of the elder Uchiha at his words. "Would you prefer that? Uff..." before Naruto could continue he found himself crashing on the ground and looking at the ceiling.

"Moron" Sasuke commented as he sat up on the couch, glaring down at the blond whom he had throw off of him just a moment before, only to get a cheeky grin in return.

"You didn't like my hug Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an innocent tone as he got up and took a seat next to the glaring raven, a small pout forming on his lips to empathise his point.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at the blond as he started to look over the CDs that were spreading on the table. Naruto looked over to Itachi who had taken a seat on the other side of the younger raven and was smirking at his brother's ire and the blond's expression. Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and quickly grabbed a CD from the pile and held it in front of the raven.

"The Dictator!" Sasuke exclaimed as he read the front and looked at the blond in question.

"I haven't seen it" Naruto said casually with a shrug.

"Fine" Sasuke took the film from him and got up the set in the home theatre and got back in between the two people on the couch quickly.

* * *

It was past midnight when the credits of their last movie rolled down. Itachi looked to his side for the boys only to let a small chuckle escape his at the scene to his front.

Naruto and Sasuke were huddled together as the slumber peacefully. Sasuke's head was on Naruto's shoulder and his right hand was circling the blond's middle as he sleep peacefully. Naruto on the other hand was holding Sasuke close, his right hand was thrown around Sasuke's shoulder and his left one was on the other side of Sasuke's waist and was holding him close in a small side embrace; his head was lying on top of Sasuke's as he slept too with his mouth slightly open.

Itachi stood up and didn't want to break the boys up; though he was little surprised that Sasuke had let Naruto hold him like that. The boy hated it whenever someone held him in his sleep; but if there is Naruto involved he should probably stop being surprised anymore.

Itachi shook his head lightly and went to the cabinet at the long end of the room and brought a blanket back with him. He gently spread the blanket over, covering the sleeping boys carefully and left the room after closing the door behind him, with one soft smile on his face.

* * *

He was on the ground floor when he heard some noise from the kitchen and walked towards it to check. He saw the lights were on as he neared the kitchen and saw his mother on the counter once he entered it.

"Okaa-san" Itachi called softly as to not startle her "What are you doing here this late?"

"Oh Itachi" Mikoto exclaimed as she turned around to greet her eldest "I had come for some water, but I see your movie night is finally over."

"It is okaa-san" Itachi said as he looked back towards the stairs again.

"Sasuke and Naruto had gone to their rooms?" Mikoto asked to confirm that they had finally ended the night.

Itachi chuckled lightly at the question and mentioned his mother to follow him at the confused look on her face.

"I think you are going to love this" Itachi said as he led his mother to the stairs he had just came from a moment before.

"I already think this is going to be good" Mikoto exclaimed excited as they descend the stairs and walk in the small hallway.

"You will see" Itachi said as they came in front of the closed door and gently open it for his mother to enter.

Mikoto hardly bit back her squeal of excitement as she notices her two boys huddled up together on the couch. Sasuke had moved a little in his sleep and now his head was buried in Naruto's neck as Naruto continued to hold on to him tightly.

"You just wait here" Mikoto ordered Itachi as she turned around to left the room "let me bring my camera for this."

* * *

Itachi stood there with a small smile as he shook his head at his mother's excitement. Suddenly a thought came to him and a devious smile spread across his face. He was really going to look forwards to next morning breakfast after this. His little brother was going to be an adorable bundle of nerves and he will have a great time with it; and if he was lucky maybe he can bring the blond at his side, which he didn't think will be a hard task.

Silent footsteps alert him of his mother's return and soon Mikoto was standing at the door with the digital camera in her hand. She walked in the room and started to click photos to her heart content; she wasn't sure if she was going to get an opportunity like this again and she wanted to totally utilise it now.

Itachi's smile only grew as he continued to watch his mother to take pictures from different angle and he realised he would definitely have his mother on his side for this if not anyone else.

* * *

It took Mikoto almost ten minutes before she realised that there was not anymore angle left for the pictures and she walked back towards her eldest, with the camera clutching in her hand and a wide grin on her face. Itachi only shook his head with a small smile as he looked at his mother's glee; she can be such a child sometimes. Who would say that she is a mother of two grown up boys and the Uchiha matriarch if they saw here now like this?

"C'mon Itachi, let's go" Mikoto said in a hushed voice as she pushed him out of the door and closed it silently behind her. "We don't want those two to wake up" she continued to look through the pictures as they walked back to the upstairs.

Itachi also leaned down to take a look on one or two pictures and smiled at the perfect angle his mother had. She was always keen to take their pictures as long as he remembered. She always used to say that she wanted to capture their every moment growing up in those pictures and albums she had created later on. He himself didn't know how many family albums they had.

"They look so adorable" Mikoto gust as they reached the ground floor. She was still looking through the pictures.

"Okaa-san that's ok" Itachi said to calm his mother down a bit. If he didn't intervene now he knew his mother will gust over it the whole night. "It's getting late; I think we should go to bed now. You can fawn over them all you want in morning."

"You are no fun Itachi" Mikoto almost whined, causing Itachi to chuckle a bit. "I didn't raise you to be so serious Itachi" she continued with an almost pout on her lips.

"No you didn't okaa-san" Itachi said as he took few steps towards his mother and leaned down to give her a gentle hug "and I am very thankful for that."

"At least you are better than your brother" Mikoto said with a sigh as she returned the gesture and rubbed light soothing circle on her eldest son.

"But I think that is going to change soon" Itachi said with a smirk as he let go and stood straight again.

"If today's incident is any indication then I think so" Mikoto said with a smirk on her own, "I am so going to enjoy this."

"So do I" Itachi confirmed then continued "but I really think we should go to bed now. It's already late."

"Ok" Mikoto said as she walked to the stairs to the first floor along with her son. "Good night Itachi" she bid her son for the night once they were in front of his door and walked down towards her own after she was greeted back.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with pleasant warmth surrounding him and all he wanted to be buried comfortably in it again; but his internal clock was telling him woke up. He slowly opened his eyes only to meet with a dark room and something hard pressed against him. He blinked for a moment to adjust his eyes with the dark; his brain was puzzled for a moment as he looked around the room. His room was always bright with sunlight in the morning, but this time it was dark. After some moment of more adjusting his eyes he realised that he was still in the movie room.

'Maybe I fell asleep here' he mumbles to himself and tried to sit up straight, only to realised he was held tight by something. He looked up to see the familiar shock of blond hair and a very familiar face so close to him.

His body was suddenly aware of the position he was in and he tried to shift uneasily. He was almost on the blonds lap and his face was buried in his chest. He realised he can't even move as the blonds strong arms were holding him tightly to the hard body pressed against him. His face started to heat up and he was sure it was completely red at the moment.

He started to squirm in the hold only for Naruto to tighten his arms around him more. Sasuke's brain was in complete frenzy as he tried to think of a way to get away from the situation without waking the blond up. If Naruto woke up like this he would be in for a hell lot of teasing from the blond and he was certainly not ready for that.

He froze completely as a sudden thought hit him, and hard. If they were sleeping here and was covered with a blanket that means Itachi knew about their falling asleep like this. He groaned as soon as the thought came to his mind once he realised Itachi was probably waiting for them to wake up before he started his torture on them. He didn't know about Naruto but he certainly didn't want to face his brother right now; and like that suddenly the idea of staying here with Naruto became very tempting to him. But he knew he can't stay here forever, hiding from his aniki. He had to face Itachi sooner or later, and it will be good if it was sooner rather than later.

Sasuke started to move again and heard Naruto to mumble something in his sleep and hold him tighter. Sasuke was sure that he was going to suffocate if the blond pressed him a bit more to him.

"Oi dobe" Sasuke said in an even tone as he tried to wake the said dobe up. "Dobe, wake up" he gently shake the blond to get his attention.

Naruto mumbled something which distinctly sounded like 'too early' which made Sasuke's eye to twitch lightly.

"Dobe wake up and let me go" he said irritated as he almost shout in the blond's ear and watched with satisfaction as Naruto's eyes opened and looked down at him.

* * *

Sasuke's breath hitched as his eyes locked with the blue one's as Naruto stared at him with confusion. In this dim light also he can see that how bright the pair of blue pools was. Sasuke knew it but it was the first time he realised how unique and beautiful Naruto's eyes were; he couldn't take his eyes away from them and he saw the confusion in them slowly eased with realisation.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed and he suddenly felt a bit cold as Naruto's arms left him and he stood up slowly. Despite the blanket being still draped around him he couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down him as the blond's warmth left him.

He shook his head lightly and stood up after throwing the blanket away to the side and watched with fascination as Naruto yawned and stretched back fully. His eyes travelled down where his t-shirt had rode up and he can see the strong muscles of his abs stretching above his low riding pants.

"Enjoying the show Sasuke?" Naruto's teasing voice brought him back from his world and his face instantly spotted a red blush when he realised he was caught staring, again.

"Like there is anything to enjoy" Sasuke scoffed lightly to dismiss the situation as he started to walk to the door.

"Hay teme, wait" Naruto said as he followed him down the hall and to the stairs. "Awww... don't be like that" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke "I was just teasing you."

* * *

Sasuke ignore the blond as he continued his way to the dining room. He knew the blond was teasing, but he also like to rile the idiot up like this. He knew Naruto will continue to whine till he didn't talk with him and he kind of like that when Naruto followed him around.

"Ohayo Sasuke. Did you have a good sleep?" Sasuke froze at the dining doorway at the deep voice of his brother.

He had completely forgotten about his earlier dilemma when he had woke up, or more like how he had woke up because of Naruto. It looks like the blond had internal capability to completely freeze his brain without even trying.

He slowly looked up to his brother as he hadn't missed the subtle hint of mischievousness in his voice; and Sasuke was sure this day was going to give him a hell lot of travel. Itachi was facing his back to him but Sasuke didn't dare to speak up in return as his eyes travel to his mother for a way out.

Mikoto was watching her younger son's reaction very closely and she was delighted to see the mix of emotions that travelled through his face. She knew Sasuke had caught up to the subtle teasing in Itachi's tone and she was very eager to see the play unfold and for her part to come.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Mikoto greeted in a cheerful tone as she mentioned the now two boys at the doorway to take their seats, which was accepted quickly.

* * *

Sasuke took his usual sit beside Mikoto as Naruto sat beside Itachi, and was quick to start a conversation with the elder Uchiha brother. Sasuke watched the two to talk with each other in keen interest and vaguely wondered about what the blond was thinking or if he was this quick to forget about the morning, or didn't it effect him the least.

Sasuke's cheeks heated a little at the memory of getting up in Naruto's arms and how the blond was holding him close; he was quick to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts as not to appear obvious in front of everyone and not to give Itachi any more ideas.

Speaking of which, that was the other subject he wanted to avoid this morning. He took a quick glance at his brother and saw him still busy in a conversation with Naruto. He remembered his brother's greeting this morning and how he had ignored it completely; he was sure there is more to come but when or how that was another thing he had no idea about.

Sasuke sighed softly and decided for now to enjoy the breakfast and not be anxious about Itachi and his antics.

"So Sasuke" but said boy's relief was short lived, as Itachi's voice caught his attention from the other side of the table.

"Yes aniki" Sasuke regarded him before he started to take bites from his meal.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier" Itachi asked with a smirk "did you slept well?"

Sasuke swallowed his food with a gulp before squarely meeting his brother's eyes. "Yes aniki", for all this years if Sasuke had learnt anything about Itachi is to face his directly and not to avoid the topic of interest for his brother. He will become more ruthless if you dance around the bushes.

Itachi watched Sasuke with interest for several minutes before giving him a small smile and nodding his head in interest, "very well, that's good to hear. You looked tired yesterday."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little, obviously not believing Itachi to drop the subject so soon; but looking at him now Itachi was not addressing him anymore and had again turned too talked with the blond sitting beside him again.

* * *

Sasuke watched the pair to talk in a low voice again. It was not easy to hold Itachi's attention for this long, but by the looks of it the blond was doing a very good job at it. Sasuke eyed the pair closely as he noticed the small smile that was hovering over Itachi's lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pair and turned to focus his attention to the food again. If the pair had decided to ignore him like that he was not inclined to force his stay between them.

Sasuke finished his breakfast quickly and stood up to go to his room; he needed to bath and a change of clothes. He was almost out of the door when he heard the unmistakable voice of the person he was hoping for.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he turned to the raven, who was quietly leaving the room.

"To my room" Sasuke said over his shoulder as he looked at Naruto "I need a bath."

"Ok" Naruto replied with a shrug and a small smile "see you later."

"Fine" Sasuke almost huffed at the blond's nonchalant expression and quickly left the room.

He had no idea why the blond was avoiding him; Naruto had not talked with him even for a moment the entire breakfast. He thought about had he done something to upset the blond this morning, but quickly shook his head. If the idiot wanted to avoid him he also didn't need to be around him anymore. He has whole day to see and he was sure it will not be long before Naruto barge into his privacy again. Then it will be his turn for the game.

Sasuke ascended the stairs with a small smirk playing his lips at the realisation and before long he was standing in his room. Sasuke gathered his clothes from the closet and went to the adjoining bathroom for his shower.

* * *

It took Sasuke almost half an hour before he emerged in his room again. He looked around the room and noticed there were no sign of disturbance in his room, and obviously not any sigh of any blond moron to enter his room. He vaguely wondered where the moron is if he still hadn't come looking for him.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and decided to hunt the dobe down himself and look for what that idiot was up to. He came out of the room and descended the stairs and frowned a little.

The house was really quite, which was almost impossible if a blabbering blond was staying with them. He decided to search for him where he had last seen the idiot.

He entered the kitchen only to see his mother over the counter, preparing for lunch. Sasuke decided to directly ask the question in his mind and quietly walked up to her.

"Hello okaa-san" Sasuke said softly as he stood beside her.

Mikoto turned to her son to give him small gently smile in greeting, "Hello Sasuke." She turned to her work again, "you took your bath?"

"Hai okaa-san" Sasuke said softly as he started to look at his mother's work closely with interest. "Where is Naruto?" he decided to ask the question finally "the house is never so quite when that baka is in."

Mikoto chuckled softly; her laughter floated like chime of bells around the room. "That's because he is not in the house Sasuke", at her son's confused look she continued "he and Itachi had gone to supermarket to pick up some things for today's lunch."

"Oh" Sasuke said in a monotone, as his mind reeled about why the blond hadn't wait for him.

As him sensing his line of thoughts Mikoto said "they were trying to wait for you, but I needed the things quick and I guessed you would take your sweet time in your room as usual." Mikoto glanced at the now lightly pouting boy sideways, thought she was sure said boy hadn't even noticed the look yet, "there is no need to be upset Sasuke."

"I am not upset" Sasuke said hotly causing Mikoto to chuckle lightly at her son's temper.

"Naruto was going to call you, but I stopped him" Mikoto admitted "I knew how much you got irritated when anyone does that."

Sasuke wanted to protest, but it was right; so he decided to keep his mouth close and also it was not his mother's fault that the dobe was an idiot. He should have waited for him anyways.

"Don't worry" Mikoto chimed happily "they will be back soo. Till them why don't you go and watch some tv."

Sasuke grunted his agreement and went to do what his mother had suggested, and the meantime his mind reeled around the thought about not to talk with the blond moron for the day, when he will get back. If he enjoyed his brother's company so much he is free to spend his time with him.

* * *

"Hey Itachi" Naruto called over his shoulder to get the elder Uchiha's attention "do you want some ice-cream?"

Itachi walked over to the front of the freezer where Naruto stood looking over the ice-cream collection of the store. "Of course" he said politely "which flavour do you want?"

"Well it's hard to decide for me" Naruto said still inspecting the collection with attentive eyes. "What flavour do you want?" he finally sighed heavily as he turned to the amused man standing behind him. "What?" he asked in a confused voice once he noticed the slight smirk in the corner of his lip.

Itachi only shook his head in answer as he leaned forward to imitate to blond and closely look at the freezer.

They had come to the nearest supermarket earlier and were almost completed with their shopping. He was walking to the billing counter when the blond had called him over. Itachi had a good time after a long time with Naruto; it was refreshing to talk with the blond with the confined of the office. It's not like he didn't find him entertaining in the office, but there are some protocol they had to maintain and both were busy most of the time than not, which limited their time greatly.

Itachi wanted to know the blond more; he was getting close to that each day. Thought it was not hard to read the blond and those who know his parents, it was glaringly obvious how much the blond was alike them.

"What do you think Sasuke will like?" Itachi bit back a smile at the blond's question. It was more of a reason he wanted to know the blond. He can see how much his brother had become close to the blond; their friendship always brings him a pleasant feeling.

Sasuke never had any real friends and now that the blond was here he can finally experience that, and it is also clear for them how much Naruto cared for Sasuke and their friendship.

Itachi turned to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow in question.

"Oh I forgot, he doesn't like sweets" Naruto said in exasperation, then a small smirk tug around the corner of his lip as he asked his next question "Do you think they make any tomato flavoured one?"

"Yes, but right now they are not here" Itachi said simply with a smile.

"Then I guess we can take cherry flavour" Naruto said finally. He took the container from the freezer and turned to look at Itachi who was looking at him with question. "What?" Naruto asked as he kept the box at the trolley "at least they both are red, so I guess he will not have that much problem with this" as Itachi chuckled lightly at his explanation he continued "and we can always trick him in to it."

"Well I guess we can do that" Itachi said as they stood behind the line "but don't you think he will be angry if we do that?"

"Nah" Naruto said dismissively "he can never stay mad at me. He loves it when I tease him."

"I seriously doubt that" Itachi said as he stare at the blond.

"Ok fine I accept, it was a little overboard" Naruto said with a small pout "but you can't deny that he can't stay mad at me. He will forgive me eventually and if not I can always make him do that."

Itachi only shook his head with a smile as they walked up to the cashier for billing.

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke at the living room getting his frustration out on the television remote. He knew what had got Sasuke this angry and he smirked to himself; the Uchiha is too easy to read for his own good. He walked into the room and sat on the couch beside the fuming raven.

"What are you watching Sasuke?" he asked casually with a grin to ease a conversation, though he knew it will not be long before he had to jump into peacemaking. It kinds of gets old sometimes but if it is the raven he enjoys every moment of it.

Sasuke took a sideway glance at the now grinning blond and chose to not answer him; he is too pissed to start a conversation with him right now. It had been almost an hour since he was sitting here alone and was waiting for them to come back and he was more angry about them leaving without him in the first place. He hated it when he was left out like this and now he is determined not to talk with the moron, and if he could help it not for a long time at least.

Naruto leaned down in front of his face with a small smile, taking Sasuke completely off the hook. "Are you angry at me Sasuke?" he asked in a gentle voice as he leaned closer at the now wide eyed Uchiha.

Sasuke could only curse himself mentally as well as the blond. He hadn't expected the blond to pull a move like that; but now that he think about this it shouldn't had come with that much of a surprise. The moron was always unpredictable in his own way.

"Get off my face you moron" Sasuke growled after a minute of composing himself and was now glaring back at the blond with fire in his eyes; though he didn't dare to meet his gaze as he knew those deep blue pools could easily quench his anger out.

"But you are not even looking at me" Naruto whined as he pouted lightly.

"I don't have to look at you to get you off my face" Sasuke growled again as he didn't missed the playful undertone in Naruto's voice.

"I have brought ice-cream for you" Naruto teased as he took in the now flushed face of the raven.

"And where do you get the idea of me liking ice-cream?" Sasuke said as he raised his hand to push at Naruto's shoulder, trying desperately to put a distance between them.

"But its tomato flavoured" Naruto replied as he quickly grab onto Sasuke's hand on his chest and held it tightly before the raven could snatched that away.

Sasuke's eyes grew a bit wide at hearing that but he didn't show it as he lowered his head. "And what does that change?" he mumbled softly.

"Hmmm... now that's a tough question" Naruto mused as he tugged onto Sasuke's hand causing the raven to almost fall on him with a 'eep' and drape his arm around Sasuke to keep him in place, close to him. "Well for the starters it will elevate your mood and second I know how much you love tomatoes" Naruto finished with a small smile at the raven's head who had buried his face in his chest. He smiled at the raven head and pulled him closer to himself. "On the second thought; make that list reverse" Naruto said thinking for after a moment."

"How do you even know that?" Sasuke breath hitched as the implications of his own words had came towards at. "Did okaa-san tell you that?" Sasuke asked sceptically as he waited for the blond to answer; though he knew what it could be. There is no way Naruto had learned about it after only watching him couple of times.

"No, I figured it out myself" Naruto confirmed. "You are not that hard to read Sasuke. Once anyone got to know you a little bit; it's not hard for them to do that" he said casually as he felt the raven stiffen against him and gave a reassuring smile of his own. "But that's what that makes you special to me" Naruto continued as he run his thumb in soothing circles over Sasuke's shoulder; watching with releif as the fight left Sasuke.

Sasuke settled himself into the blond's hold and didn't try to free himself anymore. He was really enjoying their time together and not to mention the warmth that surround him whenever Naruto took hold of him like this.

* * *

"Sasuke" Naruto said after a moment of silence between them as he earned a soft sound in return "do you want some ice-cream?"

Sasuke was bit surprised to hear the question but lightly nodded his head anyway.

"Ok then let me go and get it" Naruto said in return as he proceed to loosen his hold on the raven.

Sasuke instinctively grabbed onto his shirt softly, not wanting to let go of the warmth yet but thought better of it and slowly let Naruto go.

Naruto gave him a small smile in return and left the room only to come few minutes later with a tray carrying the bowls of ice-cream and this time Itachi was on his toe following Naruto into the room and sat on the other side of the large couch after grabbing his own bowl.

Sasuke glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and took his own bowl from the tray as he felt Naruto sat next to him.

Sasuke looked down to his ice-cream in hand and stared at its colour as to determine its nature. It was a bit reddish all right and he gingerly took a spoonful into to his mouth only to close his eyes shut as the flavour hit his senses this time.

He took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to see the other occupant of the room to enjoy their treat without any fuss. He looked around for something and threw the first object he got straight to Naruto's head, which was the television remote and it hit dead on the target.

"Ahhh..." Naruto shouted at the sudden intrusion in his senses and sharply turned around for the offending subject only to meet with blazing onyx eyes to meet his. "Sasuke, what's the big idea?" Naruto glared at the raven who returned to favour wholeheartedly.

Sasuke wanted to strangle the moron right there for the first point but thought better of it. "That's what you get for lying to me" he said calmly and returned his attention to the bowl in his hand and started to eat happily.

"Well I didn't hear your complain" Naruto said with a growl as he watched the raven closely "and as much as I can see you are even enjoying the reason you hit me in the first place."

"That's beside the point" Sasuke answered calmly as he continued to eat not heeding the blond "I didn't say I hit you because of the ice-cream."

"Well that was part of the reason as I know" Naruto protested and turned to his own now melting beverage.

"It was" Sasuke confirmed "but that doesn't mean I don't like it."

"Grrrrrrr...teme" Naruto started in a frustrated voice but once he saw Sasuke turned towards him with a cool look on his face; he quickly shook his head and continued "you are impossible."

"Well it's not like I will let you win all the time" Sasuke replied with a smirk as he look towards the blond's face.

Before Naruto could answer his phone rang and he picked it up quickly and walked to the next room for some privacy. He came back a moment later with a small smile and resumed his place once again.

"Well..." Sasuke started looking at the blond questioningly "who was that?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto exclaimed as he put down his bowl after finishing his treat "my brother." He proceeded to explain "he and his friends needs some help with their project."

"Oh" Sasuke said softly as he also put his bowl down, but didn't comment much on it.

"I have to tell Mikoto that I'll be leaving early" Naruto mused, completely missing the surprised look that turned into a sad one soon directed towards him. "I know she will not be happy but I have to promise her to spend more time next when I am here."

"You are leaving?" Itachi spoke for the first time since he had been there to confirm himself once again. He was quietly enjoying the banter between them till now but once Naruto said of his plans he didn't missed the sad looks that came over his brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I have to" Naruto confirmed as he got up with the tray after Itachi placed his own bowl down "but I promised to be longer next time."

"Heh, who said anyone wants you here next time" Sasuke scoffed in annoyance.

"I know you didn't mean that Sasuke" Naruto replied with a smirk "you are just irritated that I'm leaving early."

"Who gave you that idea?" Sasuke turned his head away not wanting anyone to see how he was feeling "like I care anyways."

"I think you care more than you let on" Itachi commented from the side causing the young raven to turn around and give him a glare which clearly said 'shut up', which only serve to amuse Itachi more that threatening him; but the conversation died down there without further argument mainly because a certain raven wasn't feeling like arguing anymore.

* * *

Naruto left the house half an hour later. Sasuke wanted to return to his room but after his mother coxed him to it he had spent some family time with Itachi and her, and he could only say he had really enjoyed it just like that old time when he went to sleep with a small smile dancing on his lips.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So guys tell me how you like it? I know it's not much but I promise the next chapter will be most interesting. You have to believe me when I say that I was literally typing with my eyes closed and half asleep. So please tell me how it turned out.

I have good news to share with you. I got a job this month and I am so happy about it, it's my first one and I am really excited about finally starting my career and earning of my own and not to be dependent on my parents for every small thing.

Please wish me luck and please R&R.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

 **A/N:** At first Happy New Year to all my readers and also to those who are not. May this New Year bring happiness, prosperity and love to you and your loved ones. Let's start our journey anew at this New Year and with a new promise of entertainment and joy in our life.

* * *

 **Chapter – 22**

"Ok, I think that's concludes our meeting for today" Kakashi said once he finished his dictation and Sasuke was finished with his presentation.

It was Monday morning again and the team was together again as they were finally going on with the final stages of the project initiation. It took them almost a long hard long month to finally finish with all the arrangements and everyone was finally relieved to finish it within time limit.

Sasuke had worked hard for the past few week s for this presentation and now that it's finally finished and he saw the satisfied look on everyone's face, the small smile on Itachi and the proud glint in his father's eyes he was relieved beyond any words.

He turned towards Naruto and saw the blond to give him a bright smile in return, which never ceased to make his day. He gave a small smile of his own in return. There is no way that he couldn't had returned it; he had realised very soon that no matter what Naruto did or how much he was angry at him; the blond had a special effect on him which made it impossible for him to not curve to his every wishes.

Itachi had teased him one day about it, but he had came to accept that fact and there was no way around it anyway and trust him on this; he had tried, really tried but the blond made it almost impossible for him to be angry or avoid him; and now he was really came to accept that and he was really about that.

* * *

Sasuke came back from his musings at the sound of his father clearing his throat.

"It was really nice and quite clear Sasuke" Fugaku said "and I think everyone had understood it very clearly but till if anyone had any doubt in this matter please feel free to ask. When no one said anything and only shook their head he proceeded "and I will also like to thank the design team in this" he gave on pointed look towards his side to the said team then continued "they were very good with everything making like they did."

"See Sasuke I told you he would like it" Naruto said excitedly to the Uchiha standing at the front.

Sasuke glared half-heartedly at Naruto as his cheeks dusted with pink at his father's pointed look. "Shut up moron" he replied a bit irritated, which earned him light chuckle form both Kakashi and Itachi.

He looked at the pair who were sitting on the right to his father and he didn't like the glint they had in their eyes even a bit and he knew some teasing was on its way, which made him narrow his eyes at the blond more. The only thing he got in return was a wide grin indicating that he hadn't also missed the expression on the duo.

"Sasuke" once again his father's brought him back to the real realm "you can take a seat now." Sasuke quickly followed and took his seat to the left of his father and Naruto was sitting on his other side.

"So it is as Kakashi said" Fugaku continued "and I think everyone is clear with the plan as you hadn't asked any questions yet." He studied everyone's featured once again before continuing "we are finished with our as I said before and the project work will be finally starting next week. We are also planning to initiate a site visit sometime around this week and I want the designer team to lead and go with it, seeing that you will be in the main charge of the planning."

Everyone nodded at the decision before Fugaku turned to Sasuke for his next question "did you talked with her?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement causing everyone to turn their curious eye at the raven except the two other who was sitting opposite to him. "Yes otou-san" Sasuke confirmed before he continued "she is coming today. She said she can be a bit late for she had a scheduled surgery in the morning."

"That's good" Fugaku replied "so I think that's it for now." He stood up after everyone gave their nod. "Naruto" Fugaku turned to Naruto to get his attention and once he had that he continued "I wish to talk with you about something, please come to my cabin."

"Of course" Naruto smiled warmly to the older Uchiha with a nod.

They all left the room leaving the group behind to discuss more about the project.

"What was all that about?" Kiba asked pointing to the door as he turned to Sasuke, curious as soon as Naruto left with the group.

"No clue" Sasuke only shrug in indifference. If his father wanted to talk with the blond in private he can do that. He also didn't want to prey into the matter, knowing the blond, sooner or later he had that idiot will babble about it.

"Well none of my business either" Kiba shrug as he stood up and followed the rest of the group to the next room.

"So Sasuke" Ino got the as soon as they were in their office space "who is coming today?" She was a bit curious she can say from the moment the odd conversation at the meeting. Judging by it she can tell that it was the medic they wanted, but she wanted to be sure about that.

"A friend of mine, well you can say she is more like a family friend" Sasuke said nonchalantly as he took his seat in the table. "Despite all her antics I cannot deny that she is a good medic and when Naruto had suggested the proposal she was the first one I know to come in my mind."

"Then I think we are lucky to have her with us" Ino said with a smile as they all settled for the work ahead of the day.

* * *

Fugaku entered his office followed my Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi. He mentioned them all to take their seat as he took his own at the opposite in his chair.

"So Naruto how are you feeling around here?" Fugaku asked as they all settled down and regard the blond with a fond look in his eyes.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off with a embarrassed laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, causing Fugaku's eyes to widen a bit and the cause was not missed to the other occupant of the room.

That gesture, Fugaku knew that too well to remember, even after all these years. It was so imprinted and close to his heart that he couldn't shake the familiarity between them and how much Naruto looked like his dearest friend whom he had lost that long ago.

"It's really nice to working around here" Naruto said after he was settled with his embarrassment. "The office is great and all the employees also and I am happy that Sasuke is not constantly irritated with me anymore" he finished with a chuckle, which caused everyone to return the notion.

"It's good to see that you have become close friend" Fugaku replied "god only knows that boy need one." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. Though he was not always around the group to see everything but had noticed the subtle changes in his son and how he behaved around the house; and he only had one person to thank for that.

Naruto had changed Sasuke's life just like Minato had changed his so many years ago; he had brought his son back home and for that he will always thankful to the blond.

"Naruto" Fugaku said effectively gaining the said blond's attention after he finished his inner musings, now more than sure and ready for the thing he wanted to talk to the blond about. "I want you to act as a head of the design department for this project." He finally said noticing the widening of the blond's eyes.

If someone would say that Naruto was surprised that will be the understatement of the century. He knew he loved his work and is very good at it, but never before he had been given the chance to lead a team. Yes, he had worked in many big projects under the Byakugan corp., and many of them under the direct command of Hiashi Hyuga but he was never given the responsibility to lead. It's not like Hiashi didn't acknowledge his talent or anything, but his ecstatic personality was often lead people to believe that he wasn't capable of leading and not to mention Hiashi had enough of high ranking elders in his team; he always considered himself to be utterly lucky to even get the chance. But now that he was sitting in this office and was proposed for such a job he was feeling really nervous.

He always had a fascination with the Uchiha corp. and wanted to work with them. When he got this opportunity he was really happy and along the way he had gained much more than he had bargained for. He had gained a position, a friend and above all he had gained a family.

Yes family; he considered the Uchiha's as a family. Mikoto was more than a mother he was always wanted and Fugaku despite not being there all the time; he can tell that the older Uchiha had affection towards him; if his tolerating his antics was any indication at all.

"I... I don't know what to say" Naruto mumbled at last as he looked at the older Uchiha. "I was never given this huge of a responsibility" he admitted at last as that was the truth.

"Naruto" it was Itachi's voice that got his attention this time "this position is offered to you because we think that you have the talent."

Naruto smiled at that, glad that everyone had recognised his talent, but he had to be sure, so he asked his next question. "Are you..." he gulped before he finally readied himself to finish the question "are you giving this opportunity to me because I am close to your family?" Naruto asked to be sure and that was the case he didn't want to excel like this.

Fugaku can see the uncertainty that was creeping the blond's voice and his features. He knew that blond was close to his family and not to mention very dear to their heart, though the said person himself didn't know that yet. He knew what the blond was feeling, yet another trait from his parents at is clear as a day. But he didn't want the blond to lead because he was close to them, no; he want Naruto to do this because he recognise his talent and knew that he was more than enough to capable for the job.

Fugaku had talked with Itachi and Kakashi about this and they both had heartily agreed to the proposition. He knew that Naruto can do it; after all he is Minato and Kushina's son and had inherited every trait and essence of them. It's in his blood to become a leader no matter where he worked.

"No" Fugaku said after a moment of pause "you are not given this position for the closeness you share to our family". Fugaku confirmed and was happy to see the uncertainty clouding the blond's eyes wash away. "It is as Itachi said; you are offered this position because you have talent and in Uchiha corp. we recognise the talents and give them opportunity for them to grow" he finished with a small smile "so rest assured Naruto; it is you who deserve this position and I expect you to give it your all. So do you accept the offer?"

"Yes" Naruto smiled brightly at this, his crystal blue eyes shining with genuine happiness "I accept it sir and I promise to do my best and give my all to this position."

Fugaku smiled gently; happy that the blond had accepted and hoping for the best.

"Congratulations Naruto" Itachi said with a small smile gracing his handsome face.

Naruto turned to the man and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Itachi-nii" he said with cheery voice, completely missing the subtle widening of one visible eye from the man sitting beside them.

"Ok I think that's enough of talk today" Fugaku said mentioning to the occupants of the room "now everyone get back to work"

"Hai" they all said in unison and quickly got up and left the room, getting to their own offices.

* * *

A girl walked down the long hallway of the Uchiha corp. Her short, thick pink hair bouncing with every step she took and her strong footsteps along with her heels making the clicking sound in the relatively silent hallway. She was busy in her phone giving instructions to the person at the opposite end. She cut the call once she reached the door way she was supposed to go and twisted the handle to enter, only for it to be swiftly open from the opposite end as he regarded the other person with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun" she smiled brightly at the raven now standing opposite to her "it's good to see you after soo long."

"Sakura" Sasuke regard the girl as he mentioned her to come in "it is indeed long."

"Always so cold Sasuke" she replied with a small pout, her emerald eyes shining with mischief "didn't you missed me at all?"

"Do you really think that I did?" Sasuke said returning his answer with a small smirk.

"Billboard brow" before sakura could continue to the remark, a familiar voice from a long time cut her off. "Is that really you?" Ino said in a stunned stupor as she and the rest of the group spotted the pair at the doorway.

Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder only to see a familiar with blond hair and baby blue eyes looking at her. "Ino pig" she said, surprise evident in her voice as she move around Sasuke to look at the group fully.

"Well... look, it is you" Ino marked as she placed a hand on her hips "that big forehead of yours is always a dead giveaway."

"Ha... like you are on to talk with that big mouth of yours" sakura said and after a small pause added "pig."

"You all know each other?" Sasuke asked curious as he looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Ohhh, it's a huge understatement to say that" Kiba was the one to marked this time. At Sasuke's confused look he continued "we all had a long history together."

"I don't think you can call it a history" Ino said as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl, glaring at her "and I will be perfectly happy to leave it like that."

"Ino..." Sakura said after a soft sigh as she regard the blond "look what happened back then" she trailed off as she saw the evident anger in those baby blue eyes.

"Do you think I want to hear your excuses?" Ino questioned in a silent tone "believe me Sakura, I am least bit interested in that."

"Ino..." Sakura said in soft voice "I'm sorry."

"Huh" Ino scoffed at that before she continued "save it Sakura, I am not the one you should be saying that and I you know perfectly well what I am talking about." Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkete, as if dare her to oppose her.

"I think you are over reacting Ino" Shikamaru said as he regarded the bickering girls.

"Do you really think so?" Ino turned her glare to the lazy boy this time.

"Yes" Shikamaru said as he opened his eyes and turned his serious gaze to the blond "I know you are upset but you are not the one to decide that."

Ino stared at him for sometime before she huffed "fine". She turned around and started to walk away before pausing "but that doesn't mean that I will let it go that easily." She said over her shoulder without turning back and walked away to her table.

"Shikamaru thanks" Sakura said turning towards the bored looking boy who was also starting to go to his own table.

"Don't sweat it" he replied with a shrug "I didn't do it for you. It is too troublesome to deal with it right now and we have much to work on; I don't want to waste my time in something as mundane as that."

"That's typical of you" Sakura replied with a chuckle, which only earned her a casual shrug as the pineapple haired boy walked away.

"This is going to be interesting" Kiba commented only to get several glare from the rest of the group, which promptly shut him off.

"May I ask what's going on here?" Sasuke said at last, confused as he looked over the scene and all of the members present.

"Before that" it was Neji that come front this time "I think you should explain who she is?" he finished as he pointed towards sakura with a gesture of indifference.

"I thought you all know her" Sasuke replied with a huff, as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes on the long haired brunet "judging by all of your reaction it was only logical to think."

"I know who she is" Neji confirmed as he looked at Sakura and back to Sasuke "what I want to know is who she is in this project."

"She is the medic I was talking about" Sasuke finally said as he regard the group, didn't want to answer the same question again. "We are family friends and I had known her for very long."

"That's good to hear" Neji said as he turned to Sakura "welcome to the group", with a final nod he turned and walk away from the pair.

Neji knew of the past Ino was talking about and he was there to witness it. It took them a long time to put the pieces together and he didn't want it to repeat again. But he was professional enough to not to be rash and as Shikamaru had said it is really not their place to judge. The only thing he could pray for now is that this sudden appearance of her doesn't bring any other destruction to them and they weren't left to pick the pieces up once again.

* * *

Itachi entered his office as he strode towards the table to get some work done; he was vaguely aware of the masked man that was following him from his father's office. He tried to bit back a smirk as he realised what Kakashi had to say and how this conversation is going to be.

He love to tease people and rile them up, but it's not every day you can do that the ever cool and collected Kakashi and when you get the chance it's almost like once in a lifetime thing to consider about. His smirk only grew as he heard a snap of a book being close as Kakashi shut the room door behind him.

Itachi sat on his chair and turned to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow in question; though he knew what is all this about he wasn't going to ruin his fun this early. As he regarded Kakashi he can clearly see the slight narrowing of eyes on the other man's face, which clearly indicated his irritation on the matter.

"Itachi-nii hmmm" Kakashi was the one to break the silence as he walked close and sat on the opposite chair to Itachi as he frown at the Uchiha.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Itachi said in a fake innocent voice, which he knew didn't convince the other man even a bit.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about" Kakashi said as his frown deepen a bit at the Uchiha's stubbornness.

"Do I?" Itachi tilted his head a bit to the side as he continued "I don't think I am a mind reader; you have to be specific about your question or else I am sorry to say this but I'll not be able to answer them."

"Since when did Naruto start to call you as Itachi-nii" Kakashi said at last with a sigh, wanted to get over the discussion as soon as possible.

"Oh that" Itachi started in a dismissive tone, for which he got a glare from the other male in the room. He chuckled softly before continuing "if I recalled correctly it was over the weekend when I was trying to give him some suggestion and comforted him in the process."

Itachi watched with satisfaction as Kakashi's eye went a bit wide and he could actually picture the scowl the elder man must have been spotting behind that mask of his. "He was so happy when I gave him the permission to call me that" he continued as to irk the man opposite to him more.

"You know what Uchiha" Kakashi said in a very calm voice as he regarded the other man, though he was feeling far from that. "I was trying to give Naruto sometime before I tried to revel anything" he continued with a still disturbingly calm voice "but now that you have gone and done that then consider this fight to be on. From now on I am not going to sit around and wait anymore."

Itachi saw the determination in the other man's eyes and studied him for a moment before answering. "No matter what you do now Kakashi, but it will not change the fact that I am the one that Naruto had regarded as a big brother first and nothing could change that."

"I didn't matter to me who had been the first to be called that by Naruto" Kakashi said steadily as he stood up "the only thing that matters to me is to who could be closest to him in the future." He slowly walked towards the door before grabbing the knob and stopping "and believe the Uchiha when I say this; this time you are not going to win." He said over his shoulder before giving Itachi one last lingering look and left the room.

"We will see Kakashi, we will see" Itachi murmured to himself "I'll not give up so easily, it will be an apocalypse before I lose this fight."

* * *

"Sasuke" Sakura called in a soft voice as she looked over the other boy with interest. She was sitting with Sasuke opposite to his table, as Sasuke had busied himself with some files in front of him.

She had tried to talk with the rest of the group but to no avail. They were all effectively avoiding her, though nobody had acted harshly towards her other than Ino, but she can clearly feel their reluctance towards her. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind which was troubling her, but she was too much afraid to ask that question to anyone, afraid of what the answer will be. She is still now ready to face that after all these years.

That's why she had busied herself only talking with Sasuke. As she look at the boy she can't believe that once she had a crush on this boy but as they grew up together it didn't take time for her to notice that they were not meant to be. It was more like a brotherly love that she felt for him now and even though Sasuke is more of a silent type, there are times when he used to comfort to her for different matters.

"What is it sakura?" Sasuke's voice brought her out of her inner world. She looked up to see the raven to looking at her expectantly.

"You seemed different Sasuke" she said with a soft smile "I haven't seen you for six months but I could swear on my medic knowledge that it a very short time for someone to change this much."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused as he frown his brows at the girl opposite to him. "I don't think that I have changed" he continued to look at Sakura, who by this time was smirking at him "what made you say that?"

"Well for once" Sakura replied as she raised her hand and pointed a finger at him. "If you were like before; you would have gone back to your work rather than waiting for me to speak" she replied smugly.

"I still don't see your point" Sasuke replied.

"Two" she pointed another finger to the count "you are still entertaining me, even after I am teasing you. The old you have leaved me here by now."

Her smirk only grew as Sasuke didn't reply to that and so she continued "and three" she showed one more finger towards Sasuke "you are still sitting here with that look on your face."

She watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's frown went deepen, which meant that he was thinking over her words."So tell me Sasuke, what is it?" she leaned forwards to the table as she looked at the raven square in the eyes "what happened to you?"

Before Sasuke could reply the door of the room banged open and there stood a disheveled looking Naruto; his head bowed as he bent to his knees and panting slightly, evidence of that he had ran all the way here through the stairs.

"You baka" Sasuke shouted at the blond "how many times I have to tell you not the barge in anywhere like that; you are such an idiot."

"You won't believe what happened" Naruto smiled brightly as he stood up straight and look at the raven with a bright smile on his face; but it quickly faded as his gaze landed on the girl standing beside the raven.

"Of course I won't believe" Sasuke scoffed as he folded his arms on front of him as he turned his face opposite to the blond with mock annoyance "you always came up with all the bizarre excuses."

Sasuke was waiting for a comeback, which never came. It was not like Naruto to go silent so with a soft sigh he turned towards the blond only to see the boy staring wide eyes to his side, there was something in his eyes that didn't settled with him. He turned to look to his side only to see Sakura spotting almost same look of surprise on her face as she stared at the blond.

Something stirred inside Sasuke as he watched the pair continue to look at each other with the same mirroring expression on their faces.

"This is just great" Sasuke muttered to break their gazes from each other; for some reason he didn't like the look the pair was giving each other "don't tell me you know Sakura too. It's like you know freaking everyone except for me." Sasuke realized that he was blabbering at this point, but it doesn't matter to him; he is ready to do anything to move the tension from the air, which had appeared suddenly in the room.

"May be you are busy Sasuke" Naruto said in a low whisper that Sasuke almost missed his words and the only reason he could hear it because the room had gone eerily silent at the moment "please excuse me."

"Naruto wait" it was Sakura who had called out to him, but before she could take another step the blond had already left the room.

"Well that was surely to be expected" it was Ino whose sarcastic voice flooded the room now "it not like we can actually blame him or something for acting like this."

"Ino, don't give your comment on something you didn't know about" Sakura's angry voice called out to her "you don't know anything."

"Oh shut up billboard brow" Ino said as she turned to Sakura and glared at her "I know enough to judge you Sakura, trust me I know." As she took in the other girls surprised face she continued "you know there are very few things that Naruto hide from me or tried to hide at least, and your actions were not that subtle and believe me when I say this I know everything" she continued after a pause "Sakura-chan."

Ino saw Sakura winced at the remark and smirked in satisfaction as Sakura took a step back and hold on to the table beside her "he had really loved you back then and what you did? You broke his heart when he had given his everything to you, despite knowing all the things about him."

Sasuke felt that someone had punched him in the gut. He looked at the girl beside him and didn't miss the guilty and sad look in her eyes. He didn't know how he felt about the information but he couldn't over look the slight string of pain his heart was feeling as his mind process all the information.

"It took us all a long time to fix the pieces you had shattered back the" Ino said in a cold voice, barely controlling her anger towards the other girl "and I'll be glad if you don't make us do that again."

* * *

Sakura watched as the rest of the group gave a one last lingering look and followed Ino back to their table once again. She slowly sat down on the chair as she buried her face in the table and circled her arms around her.

She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as the memories from long ago flooded through her mind. She still remembered everything clearly. It's not like she hadn't regretted it or haven't felt the pain of their separation. Naruto was her first as much as she was his, in every possible way; but she had to leave, there was no possible way for her. They both were young back then and she was not ready to fight the world for him.

She realised how much cowered it made her look and the person she is now completely despised that side of her, but she was so helpless back then and she couldn't find any other way than to find the easy one and run away. She hadn't met him or the group since then, so it is no surprise that they hate her like this. They didn't know anything nor did Naruto; it is no surprise that he also hated her now and didn't even want to look towards her, if his running away like that meant anything to consider.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door for sometime where he had last seen the blond. He can still picture the look on the blond's face and how his bright slime was faded with the clouds of sadness as he looked to the girl still now sitting at his table with her face buried on the table top.

He had a vague idea what Ino was talking about and why Naruto had ran away like that. If that was really the reason then he knew how the blond felt; well not exactly knew seeing that he had never been into any relation before, but knowing Naruto he can guess how much he much had been hurt.

Despite all his goofiness Naruto had a heart of gold, which is very rare now and he also has this uncanny ability to attract anyone who came into contact with him. He himself was a big example of that; if Naruto can befriend him and made him to willingly entertain all his silly antics; then he can do that to anyone. He had never once seen that look of soo much pain in the blond's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to ease that pain from there; he wanted the spark of joy back in those deep blue pool more than anything.

He again turned his eyes to sakura who was still in the same position from when he had last seen her. Looking at the girl there he can't imagine how Sakura can let a man like that go and why. How can she do that to Naruto even after knowing everything about him?

Sasuke could feel the anger starting to rise within him and he took in few deep breaths to calm himself down and not to lash out at the girl; who was at this point clearly crying, if her silent shaking was any indication to consider,

He looked around the room to see the rest of the group silently doing their work and all are spotting the same gloomy expression on their faces. Sasuke's expression soften a bit as he can relate the atmosphere with the days when heavy clouds blanket the sun and devoid the world of the brightness and warmth of it. It is not one of those days outside; today it is a bright morning and the world is gifted with the gift of sun but with their own sun missing they cannot be bright and definitely not happy.

* * *

Sasuke was brought back to the world with the abrupt sound of chair sliding over the floor and looked around to see Sakura to stand up from her perched position and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the back of her.

"To find Naruto" she simply said without halting in her steps.

"You are not going anywhere near Naruto, billboard brow" Ino stood up and marched towards the other girl with angry footsteps, and Sasuke had to totally agree with the blond in this.

"And you can't stop me Ino" Sakura said in an angry voice as she turned around to them with anger in her eyes.

"I can and I will" Ino said angrily as she stood before Sakura with deep frown on her beautiful face. "You have done enough for him" she continued "and if you didn't care for it all these years, then I didn't see the need for you to do it now."

"I have to talk with him, Ino; please let me go" Sakura said with conviction as she looked at the blond in desperation "I have tried to avoid this for so long; I knew I had hurt him and I didn't had the courage to face him back then, but now that I have faced him once more I don't want it to drag anymore. I want to talk with him and clear the things; I want to tell him why I had left back then and didn't contact you guys again. I want to tell him everything which I couldn't for this long. So please I am begging you; please let me go."

"And where will you go?" Ino asked as she looked deeply into her eyes "where will you find him? If you didn't notice he had left and long time ago and you don't know where he lives anymore."

"Don't you think I know him better than that Ino" Sakura said with determination, a challenge in her voice "don't forget we had grown up together, we all have and I still now remember every habit of him."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to find him in this building" Ino said as continued to look at the girl in front of her "if you don't find him by then you will never speak to him again and I need your words for it."

"Fine" Sakura said fully accepting the challenge "but just so you know; I don't need that long to find him. I know exactly where he can be right now."

* * *

Sakura left after that opening and closing the door behind her. Ino turned around to see that the group was looking at her with different expression on their faces, but the one that was common was curiosity.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to her workplace and took a seat.

"That was unexpected" Kiba commented to her back "you were convinced pretty easily back there; I thought you had vowed to never let them again. What happened to that?"

"Yeah you were so determined to keep them apart a few moments ago" Tenten said as she took a seat opposite to Ino "and now you go all gaga and let her go. You do realise how that can affect Naruto right?" She paused for a moment before adding "well if she managed to find him that is."

"What are you talking about?" Ino commented not letting her eyes off the painting she was doing "I know she will find him. You heard her right; she knew him too well and it will really take her less than that to find him."

"So you let her go intentionally?" Tenten gasped as she looked wide eyed at the blond who continued with her work "that was some serious double standard you know."

"I know and I don't care" Ino replied.

"So what made you change your mind" Shikamaru said this time as he took another seat at Tenten's side.

"Well I thought about what you said" Ino shrugged and kept her brush down to look at the pain opposite to her. "And I think I was over reacting; but all I wanted to protect him from the pain once again."

"So what happened to that?" Kiba asked as he now stood behind Shikamaru and frowned at the girl.

"I think it will be unjust to him" Ino said in a soft voice this time "we have to let him face it on his own. It should have been his decision after all. We can't protect him forever and he needs a closure then only he will be really free from the pain and hurt he had bottled up."

"I think you had underestimated him Ino and so did Sakura" Shikamaru said with a thoughtful voice as a small smirk spread across his face "he is stronger than that; way stronger than any of us can imagine. Call in my intuition but something tells me it will not take them long to solve everything. Naruto had really grown up in all these years; he is not that boy anymore whom we had to shield like back then."

"In that case I hope you are right" Ino mumbled in a soft tone "he really didn't deserve that pain he had suffered and I hope this time he will be able to let it go."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the group and listened to their chat ideally, a competitive look on his face he heard their discussion. He didn't know what he should do or say in the matter. He wasn't involved in all this when it happened and now he didn't know if he should say or do anything for that matter. The only thing he did know was that he wanted to be with Naruto right now and not Sakura. He didn't want Sakura to be near the blond again, but he knew he didn't have any say in it or any matter related to this. If Naruto's friends had given her the permission to go and see him; he most definitely can't say anything about that. After all they knew his way better than him and they will only do what's good for him.

He went back to his table and opened the file he was working on once again, but the words jumbled in his mind and even after ten minutes of struggling he can't even manage to decipher a single line. Defeated he set the file aside and his mind again immediately went back to the blond and the look he had last seen in him. He didn't want anything more that to chase away that look from him and to comfort him. He wanted himself to do that and he would give anything to exchange places with Sakura at this moment.

He felt so helpless sitting there and think about the person who had became this close of a friend to him in this small amount of time and who was successfully able to brighten up his world only by simply being at his side and by his presence. He would do everything to make him happy; he had promised himself that but when the time had come for that he wasn't the one beside him; heck he didn't even know where that person is right now and the person who know that is with him right now.

At the past he would have scoffed at the thought but right now as he faced the reality he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy he was having towards Sakura. She was in the place today where he wanted to be right now and for that he is resenting that girl.

An angry frown marred his face at the thought. Sakura had nothing; yes she had money and brain; she was good at her academics, but it was nothing compare to him. They were only close because their families were close. In the past he had always considered her lower to him, not worth his time at all, but right now she has the only thing he wanted for himself. Right now she has all that he wanted and all he can do is sit here helpless and stare at the wall opposite to him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into his chair. If anyone saw him right now they will think he was only relaxing, but his mind was far from that and if anyone care to look up close they can easily see the frown that was spotting on his face and deep line of concentration.

It didn't take the memories and images long to plug his mind. The memories of their time spent together, they memories of their antics and the memories when Naruto was able to drag him into one of his silly games; the memories of when last week they were able to trick Itachi and drenched him into the pool of water. He had never been able to do that in the past, but he could never forget the look of utter bewilderment his aniki had spotted, and it was all because of Naruto; without him it couldn't have been possible.

A small smile spread across him features as he remembered all those times and how the blond had become the centre of his world without even trying. There was never a single person who could have done that, except his family and now that he had promised himself to never that person go and he will keep it that way. No matter who ever came between them he will never let go of him and always keep him close.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone and Happy New Year once again. So tell me how you like this chapter and what you think about it?

Consider it as a late New Year gift from me.

I originally wanted for Naruto and Sakura's talk to include in this chapter, but thought against it at the last moment. It will only make it long. So wait for the next one and I promise to make it as much interesting as possible. I had received some complains about the slow going story and I am really sorry for that and that's why I am trying to boost things up a bit.

So please leave your opinion about how I did and thank you all for loving me supporting my story. As my first fanfiction story I needed it very much.

Please R&R and continue to support me, that way I can write many more stories in the future.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

Chapter – 23

"There you are. I thought I would have found you here" Sakura said as she walked to the blond once she had found him leaning against the wall and looking at the distance.

* * *

Naruto had come to the roof once he had left the office. He was soo happy when he had left Fugaku's office and he wanted to share the news to Sasuke and everyone else as soon as possible. What he was not expecting to see the person he had not seen or hear from for a long time there; he hadn't expected it, not in a million years he could have been expected her to be there.

But when he had reached there; there she was standing beside Sasuke looking like she had every right to be there. When their eyes were locked after all these years he had felt the tug in his heart that he had forgotten so long ago and with it came the pain he had suffered for the same girl. His mind had instantly plugged with all the memories of them and the time they had spent together, the time when everything was different for him.

They had a history together, one that was long and full of happiness, friendship and love. Yes love, they love they had shared and felt for one another. They had spent all their school years together and even joined the college with the rest of the groups. It was their school final year's graduation ceremony when he had finally asked her out and she had agreed. They had taken the same major at the university and had been inseparable and so was their group, they were so into each other. Naruto had always liked Sakura and when she had finally agreed to be with him it was the happiest day of his life; he had cherished her every moment of the day and he had thought she felt the same for him; that she was also starting to fall for him.

But then everything had crumbled around him; his every dream had shattered. That night they were with each other for the first time. The feeling he had felt and sensation that ran through him as their bodies met in an eternal dance; he had never forgotten that. She was his first and so was he to her; he had promised himself to protect and cherish her forever.

But never in a million years had he thought that his life will be engulfed in darkness with the first ray of sunlight the next morning. When he had woken up the next morning in an empty and cold bed he had thought that Sakura had gone early to the class or something. He had quickly dressed and ran to their next class; eager to see her. He hadn't found her there or anywhere else. He had tried to find her; he had search for her everywhere he could think of. The search for her had taken him to the brink of insanity at a point; if it had not been for his friends he wouldn't know where he would be right now.

And now after all these years, after five year of that pain and suffering when he had finally been able to let her go; she was there, in front of him; looking like everything that she belonged there.

He couldn't think what to say or how to react at that moment; so he had done the only thing that came to his mind the thing she had done all those years ago. He ran; he had run away from there and it was the first time he had run away from his problems.

He needed to clear his head, to think what he should say or act around her. He knew that if she is here and was with Sasuke that means she definitely had something to do with the project and that means he cannot avoid facing her and he is the one never to run away from his problems.

* * *

Naruto took in a deep breath and with a sigh he was reading himself to go back to the office and face the problem.

"There you are. I thought I would have found you here" Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder to see the root of his problems walking towards him with small steps.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked turning back to the distance as he allowed her to come closer and stand beside him "shouldn't you be downstairs doing whatever you are here for?"

"I wanted to talk with you" she replied in a small voice "I needed to clear things from back then."

Naruto snorted at that before continuing "don't you think it's a bit late for that and far too long."

"Naruto, I am sorry" Naruto stilled at the gentleness and genuine of her voice and listened to her as she continued "I am sorry for everything, sorry for running away, sorry for not telling you anything, sorry for hurting you and sorry for waiting this long and not facing you sooner. I was too much of a coward to stand before you after what happened, I am sorry for that too."

"That why are you standing here now Sakura?" Naruto said in a quite tone, still not looking at the girl beside him "shouldn't you be somewhere else where you can hide from me and avoid me for the rest of your life."

Sakura flinched at the coldness of the voice and sentences directed towards her. She should have expected this but was not really ready for this. "No, that I cannot do anymore" she confessed as she turned her eyes from the distance and looked at the blond this time.

"And why is that you cannot do it anymore?" Naruto asked in a same cold voice from earlier "if I recall correctly you were completely content into doing that in the past."

"Yes" she confirmed "as I was too much of a coward to face you, but now that I am here I wanted to talk and I think finally I am ready." She exhaled a deep breath as he turned fully to the blond, expecting an answer.

Naruto sensed her gaze on him and turn his head too only to meet the pair of emerald eyes that once he had loved and adored and surprised to see them clouding with tears.

"I am not ready to talk with you Sakura" Naruto said in a firm voice as he looked back to the scenery once again "I had believed enough of your lies for a lifetime and I am not going to do the same mistake again. I was a fool back then but not anymore; I am not the person to dance around your little finger anymore and I am perfectly happy with that. Five years was enough for me to change and this time I suggest you to stay away from me."

Sakura took a step back at the harshness of the voice directed towards her. She knew Naruto must be angry at her but this, this is completely different; she hadn't expected those harsh words from him, anyone but him. Naruto was always gentle and patient towards her, no matter what she did but guess time changes everything and to be honest she herself thing that this is the treatment she really deserve from the person whom she had left all those years ago without any explanation; specially when he consider her as the centre of his world and she knew it very well.

"Naruto, please" she said at last, with a desperate pleading tone "I need to clear things. Don't you understand I need to do this for me, for you; for both of us; for us to be free from the past."

"Talk about yourself, Sakura" Naruto said as he turned around this time to finally face the girl "I am over the past a long time ago and for that you deserve the least of the thanks. Now if you will please excuse me I have works to do; and please this time do me a favour and stay away from me."

"Naruto, please" she repeated her previous words and grabbed his sleeve as Naruto started to walk away; halting him in his way. "Please Naruto" she pleaded once again "one chance, one chance that's all I wanted from you and after that if you don't want I will never come in front of you again."

Naruto turned around and looked at her steadily; his deep blue eyes piercing her soul and all Sakura can do is stand there and let the blond read her open emotions. This time she will not hide, this time hiding is not an option anymore because this time she had to face the reality and this time this is her completely choice.

"Fine" Naruto said at last as he turned around once again and pried his sleeve from Sakura's hold as he started to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder "but not here; I don't want anyone to interrupt. There is a cafe around the corner, let's go there and I will text Ino to make sure she doesn't hunt me down or you, for the matter."

Sakura chuckled lightly at the remark as she followed the blond "looks like you still have that famous sense of humour of yours; though a bit controlled now."

"I told you I am not that same person anymore" Naruto scoffed as he got his phone out and starting to text Ino "besides it's really been a long time since then Sakura" he finished as he sent the text to Ino.

"It is" Sakura agreed as she matched the steps of the blond and walked into the elevator.

The rest of their walk was relatively silent, except for few instructions and small talk, as they finally reached the cafe.

* * *

Ino's phone beeped indicating the incoming of a new message. She gently took the phone without looking up from her sketch and opened it in front of her to read it. A deep frown instantly marred her beautiful face as she finished reading the message.

She was going to reply but stopped to check the time and sighed softly as she closed the phone with a snap without replying. Ino looked around the room and her eyes instantly found the she was searching. A small smirk graced her features as she stood up from her place and walked around the room with purposeful steps; her minds reeling with ideas.

"I am not going anywhere you want to take me to" Shikamaru said as soon as Ino was within hearing range; having heard the soft clicks of her heels from distance. He knew perfectly well what could possibly be going on with that scheming head of hers and if Naruto is not here yet then he is sure where this all was going.

"Awww c'mon Shika" Ino whined as she reached the lazy boy and leaned on to his table with her head popped up on a palm as she fluttered her eyelashes "I was just going to ask you to have lunch with me."

"I know what you want exactly" Shikamaru replied as he looked up from his work as his eye clashed with the baby blue ones. He gulped a little and cursed himself for looking up; he knew the innocent shine that was reflecting in those pair were fake, but he can never say no to that look, no matter how much he knew the truth and the scheming mind behind them.

"Of course you know Shika" Ino said in a soft trailing voice, innocence dripping from her, but Shikamaru knew better "it's not hard for someone like you with IQ over 200 to decipher it. It's only a simple lunch there is no wonder you will know about it."

"Fine" Shikamaru said with a deep heaving sigh as he stood up, surrendering at last; he is not going to lose his energy on fighting with her over futile matter and specially when he himself was little bit curious what that idiot blond was doing right now and if he will need to interfere with anything that shouldn't be happening right now.

"Yay..." Ino exclaimed as she promptly attached herself to his arm and started to drag him towards to door.

They halted in their steps in front of the door as the door opened from the opposite.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked as soon as he entered the room and spotted the pair standing there. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he noticed their joined arms.

The pair blushed a little at the gesture and swiftly untangled their arms. "Sorry Sasuke I don't know where that baka is" Ino replied after a moment.

Sasuke frowned a little at the answer as he regarded the pair with close inspection. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked suspicious, but sighed softly as he didn't get any answer except the bright smile and a sharp nod from the blond girl and a soft sigh from Shikamaru. "Fine" Sasuke said at last and stepped aside from the door to let the pair pass.

* * *

He looked over his shoulder as the pair hastily left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator, his earlier frown returning to his face. He had tried to find Naruto all around the office, but to no avail and it was irritating him to no end and also making him furious.

Sakura's earlier words came running back to this mind again and again and it was grating on his nerves. If sakura was so confident to find him then he must too, after all he is his friend then he should also be able to find him.

He had tried to find Naruto everywhere only to come up empty handed. He wanted to have lunch with him; it had become their custom over the weeks to always have lunch together. They would sneak out of the room avoiding everyone's attention and have lunch at his office down stairs. He had come to enjoy this little time together with the blond; it was like his own personal time with him, where only both of them exists no one else. They would laugh like silly, discuss about mundane things or sometimes Naruto tell him stories about himself when he was younger and he would have listened with all the interest and sometimes if the dobe was sneaky enough he would have coxed Sasuke into telling of his own.

Sasuke fisted his fingers again at the memories. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew where that dobe was but he completely refused to acknowledge it. He will not accept it until he saw him with his own eyes or hear it from the dobe himself. He completely refused the fact that Sakura was able to find him and somewhat successful to coax him into her words; that idiots was smarted than that, right?

"Hey Sasuke" Kiba's voice brought his attention back to his surroundings "not going for lunch today?"

"I am not hungry" Sasuke said simple as he fully walked into the room and sat down at his table.

"So you can't find that fox face to sneak around today?" Kiba said with a grin as he tried to tease the raven, but the glare that he got in return was able to shut him up promptly.

"You got to be kidding me" Sasuke groaned out between his teeth "I don't need that dobe to be around for lunch." He completely refused to step in that trap of this other idiot and how dare he talk to him like that.

"Geez you don't need to glare at me like that" Kiba said lifting his hands upwards gesturing his surrender.

"And you don't need to harass him like that" Tenten said as she walked up to the pair Lee in her tow.

"Yes Kiba-san, you shouldn't disturb Sasuke-san's youth like that" he said in an enthusiastic voice as he strike an odd pose with his line.

"Yeah yeah" Tenten said as she eyed him her eyebrows twitching "we all get your youthful speech, now come on let's go for lunch." She dragged the boy behind her and gave a glare to Kiba, silently saying him to follow.

Sasuke watched them to go and leaned into his chair; his mind reeling back to the events earlier and the thoughts of the blond.

* * *

Naruto sat at the cafe with coffee and sandwiches in front of him as he regarded the girl opposite to him with intense eyes; thousand questions ran through his head as he continues to look at her. The look she was giving him and the tone she had used earlier doesn't gave him any feeling of being deceived, but he was not going to take any chances again and after all these years he didn't even knew what type of person she had become; one time of heartbreak was enough for him.

Sakura squirm in her seat as she was faced with the intense gaze of the blond. She had never been in this type of situation before and she was sure that the Naruto she knew wasn't able to give this type of look to anyone. The Naruto she knew was sweet and happy and had the uncanny ability to forgive anyone, but she should have guessed that time changes everything and she had a feeling that the changes the present Naruto was spotting was she had a huge part in that and in every aspects, so she shouldn't really complain.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" Naruto was the one to break the silence "if you have dragged me here then I guess you must have some important things to discuss."

"You have changed Naruto" Sakura simply replied as she looked over the blond once again.

"Excellent observation Sakura" Naruto remarked as he took a sip from his cup "should I reward you for that?"

"Naruto I am sorry for what happened back then" Sakura said in a soft tone; her eyes cast downward and she didn't even dare to look at the thoughts that were sure to be passing through Naruto's face because she knew anger will be the most evident of them and she didn't want to see that.

"You don't need to apologise Sakura" Naruto said in a low tone as he turned his eyes from the girl and to the street through the glass window. "You had done what you have thought to be right back then and didn't had a care for how it will be effecting the others" Naruto sighed softly as he turned to the girl again "don't apologise for something you have thought to be right and didn't regretted about it until you were forced to face that past again."

"I guess some things never changes, maybe you still have that Naruto inside you left whom I had left back then" Sakura mumbled softly causing Naruto to look at her curiously.

"What are you trying to say Sakura?" Naruto asked confused as he looked closely at the pinkett.

"But just so you know" Sakura continued not hiding the blond's words "I am saying sorry because I do regret it leaving you like that; I always had for all these years, but I was too much of a coward to face you back then." At Naruto's confused look she continued "I hadn't left you because I wanted to Naruto, but because in that age you can fight with the world for your love but when it comes to your own parents; you will always be powerless."

"Sakura..." Naruto started but was shortly cut off.

"My father had come to know about you, about us Naruto" Sakura confessed at last "and I was powerless back then to his threats. I had no other way but to leave you and I do regret it till this day. More that I wasn't strong enough to face you and I wasn't strong enough to trust you, to trust us."

Sakura looked up only to meet the pair of blue eyes staring at her, the eyes that held soo much emotions for her back then was right now had become unreadable for her. She was always been good at reading Naruto but right now she wasn't; maybe it was her punishment for leaving him back then.

Naruto turned back to the window once again as he tried to take in all the information he had received. "I don't know what to say Sakura" Naruto confessed at last after a long tense silence hang between them; in which one was contemplating the words and the situations and other was eagerly waiting for any type of answer.

"You father never really do liked me" he said after long moment of tensed silence "I understand what you are trying to say and also your situation back then." He took a sideway glance at Sakura taking in the hopeful look she was spotting at Naruto's words before he continued "but that doesn't justified your actions back then; you should at least had told someone something; if comforting in me wasn't possible for you. Ino was your best friend back then as much as I remember; you should at least had told her rather than disappearing like how you did. It's not only about me, you had hurt her too and she has every right to be angry with you too."

Sakura bent her head down as she tried to become invisible in front of Naruto's scrutinising stare. She hadn't realised that the blond wasn't the only one that was hurt and he was right; Ino also must had been terribly hurt for her actions. "I am sorry" she said in a tentative voice, almost like whisper; if Naruto wasn't paying attention he should have missed her voice "I didn't realised how much it also had hurt her and now that I think about it I had also betrayed her in a sense. I am so sorry."

She looked up at the blond sitting opposite to her; unshed tears glistering in her eyes as she locked her gaze with the blue clear ones. Naruto sighed softly at that look; he never like it when anyone cried in front of him and this girl sitting in front of him right now, at a time she had been the world to him.

"Sakura" he said in a defeated tone as he regarded the girl "please don't cry; you know I don't like it a bit."

"I am not crying" came the insistent reply as she rubbed her eyes with the tissue. She looked at Naruto closely, who had turned back to the window once again. "You have grown Naruto" she commented simply gaining the other boy's attention back. She continued as Naruto gave her a confused look "like as a person" she cleared, "you don't have that childish ignorance to the world anymore" she chuckled lightly before continuing "I had never thought to see this much of a growth in you."

"My childhood wasn't as smooth like you guys and it think you know that very well" Naruto said in a flat tone as he regarded what the girl was trying to say to him "I wasn't that much naive back then, just had a tendency to ignore the things; and even if I was a little, it was gone with you. You were successful too make me look at the world in different angle and made me realised that the world wasn't always a happy place."

At Sakura's continued silence he gazed back to her only to see her head down once again "at least some good had happened by your leaving like that" as Sakura raised her head in question he said "you helped me to grow up and I guess I should be thankful to you for that."

"You don't need to thank me for anything Naruto" Sakura replied without giving the blond a chance to continue "I was too much of a deplorable to you for you to thank me for anything."

"And no good will come from staying in the past Sakura" Naruto said in a gentle tone, seeing the sadness returning to her eyes "what done is done, we can't change that and I really don't like to dwell in the past."

"Like you are one to talk" Sakura said as she looked straight at the blond "I wasn't the one who ran out from the room at first."

"I didn't ran out" Naruto protested "I left with proper curtsy"; well that makes sense, if Sakura were to think about it, it was true. "I needed some time to collect my thoughts as I hadn't expected you there in the first place but just when I had started to go down you had came to find me there."

"Well Ino challenged me into it" Sakura said in her defence "she said that if I didn't find you in ten minutes then she will not let me be near you anymore. I had to find you and fast at that."

"Typical Ino" Naruto muttered under his breath as he looked around the cafe for the first time "and if I know her any better I must say she should have been spying on us from somewhere."

Sakura looked around them after hearing those words to confirm but Naruto's next words halted her.

"Don't bother" Naruto said calmly as he took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced at the taste and proceeded to eat his sandwich. "You will not find her like that if she wanted to be hidden and if Shikamaru is with her then just forget it" he said after he swallowed "that genius is too good at what he does if he actually put that big brain of his to work."

"You guys had become closer over the years" Sakura commented offhandedly and after hearing a supportive grunt from Naruto they settled in a comfortable silence. "Naruto" Sakura called after sometime to get the other boy's attention before she continued "can we be friends again?" She asked in a hopeful tone after swallowing bit of nervousness.

Naruto regarded her with keen eyes before he gave her an answer "if you know what that is and how to keep it then I guess you can" as Sakura started to open her mouth he silenced her with a raised hand before continuing "I know it was not completely your fault but at some extent it was yours and if you think this time you can keep it then you are welcome; though I must warn you it is my decision and I don't know about the others" he paused a bit "if you do anything like that this time I don't think even I'll be able to forgive you anymore and you have to earn our trust again."

"Thank you Naruto, that's all I need" Sakura said with a small smile as she looked happily at the blond, to which Naruto couldn't help but to give one of his own small smile. "I promise this time I'll prove myself worthy of all of you, worthy of your friendship and kindness."

"I think we should go back" Naruto mutter in answer "it's been long since we were out and Sasuke will kill me if I stay outside any longer." He got up quickly and walked to the door in a hurry, Sakura trailing behind him.

"Uff" a small grunt left Sakura as she collide with the blond's back and looked up in question "Naruto what happened?" she asked concerned as she was the blond to standing still there "is everything ok?"

"I forgot" Naruto said in a soft murmur but the panic in his voice was not lost on Sakura, which made her more concern at the situation. "I had to tell Sasuke something" Naruto swiftly turned around to Sakura "we have to hurry. I had to tell Sasuke something earlier and I totally forgot in all this mess."

"Is this important?" Sakura said as she tried the catch up with the now almost running blond.

"Very" Naruto said over his shoulder and not slowing down his speed; Sakura was having a hard time to keep up with him "I wanted to tell him myself and see his reaction and also he would be mad if he heard it from anyone else."

Sakura started to doubt the blond at this point; as much as she knew Sasuke was never the type of person to get mad over something like that and most of the time he didn't even care for other's affairs. Naruto on the other hand was a totally different person and he will give this type of reaction to any of his close friend if the matter is important to him. She slowed down a bit to catch some breath as the situation registered in her mind that Naruto was being his usual self, effectively causing their distance to increase.

A thought suddenly struck through her and she gave a small smirk of her own, before she started to jog behind Naruto to catch up with him; well as much as she can if she considered her heels. She would absolutely love to see Sasuke's reaction in this case; she had noticed some changes in him earlier and wondered how this new Sasuke will act.

* * *

"C'mon Shika" Ino said as she drag the yawning boy behind her towards the office. They had watched the pair from distance and though Ino hadn't heard anything from the distance she was sure that they are not in 'avoiding each other' term any more. In all these years she had became proficient enough to read Naruto's expressions, but what even reason Sakura had given to convince him she had to inspect it on her own. So, as soon as the pair had left the building they had started to follow, hoping to catch them outside.

"I wonder, what's the hurry with those two", Ino whined as her heels dug into her feet from the speed walking "and Naruto is practically running. Where's the fire? Shika hurry of we will miss them."

"Why bother" came the reply in a lazy tone "it's not like they are running away or something. You can ask them later or may be tomorrow also."

"Ridiculous" Ino said as they finally entered the building "I can't wait that long, the anticipation will kill me and on the other hand I want to know what gibberish that billboard brow had fed him". Ino frowned deeply at the other boy accusing him for not caring enough with her eyes.

"Hold up for us" she said suddenly as they saw the pair before them to enter the lift and the door closing. She speeded up as the door was stopped and they stepped in and Ino smiled at Naruto after giving Sakura an even look, not missing the guilt in the other girl's eyes.

"So I was right" Naruto said as the lift started to move "you were following us". He frown at the blond in front of him and got a completely innocent smile in return.

"We are not following you, who gave you that idea?" Ino said still the innocent smile plastered on her face "we were just out for lunch."

"Yeah right" Naruto scoffed "and today is February 30th."

"There is nothing like that" Ino protested faking naivety; she stopped after receiving a glare from the other blond, promptly saying her to shut up.

"So why were you in such a hurry?" Ino asked as soon as they exited the lift.

"None of your business" Naruto answered off handily as he speeded up towards their office door and opened it swiftly. "Sasuke" he announced trying to catch the raven's attention, but closed his mouth for further words as he didn't spot him in the room.

"Sasuke is not here" Neji replied from his place without looking up.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked as he strode towards the brunet.

"Maybe he is sulking somewhere because you forget to take him without" Kiba commented snickering from behind, which earned him a punch from Tenten, who was standing beside him; and thus started another round of office fight.

* * *

For his part Sasuke had came to his office downstairs; he was experiencing a headache from all the thoughts going around in his head and the blond's absence wasn't helping his case much. The worst part for him is he didn't have any idea why he was feeling like this. His thoughts were jumbled; his chest is tightened and he was feeling slight pain in his heart and he couldn't focus in his work, maybe he was really sick.

He had decided to skip the lunch and take a nap, maybe then he will feel a bit better, but it seemed that even the sleep had deserted him. He was lying still there in his office ouch for last half an hour but there was no sign of sleep anywhere, with a deep sigh he decided to wake up and go to their office to finish some work before he head to home early. He wasn't feeling well anyway so there is no need for him to push himself. If he take a good night rest then he will feel better for tomorrow.

He walked away from his office to the lift and walked down the distance between it and the other office once he reached the upper floor. His eyebrow twitched at the crashing sounds coming from inside the room. He was not in a mood to deal with any of this with this thought in his mind he stomped the last few steps towards the office. This is becoming ridiculous; can't this people go one day without arguing? And what's even the point in all this? It's not like they were fighting over any useful matter. There is no use for him to complain about it now; Neji had warned him about it earlier.

He opened the room door with more force than needed as this thoughts swam through his head; the door almost clash to the wall by the force and the room grow eerily silent as the sound reached their ears and all of them turned to look at the fuming raven standing at the door with big surprised eyes.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke all most shouted after a moment of stunned silence to gather his thoughts as he looked at the bunch standing exactly in the middle of the room and his eyes were quick to find the pair of ocean blue from them, but it didn't stayed there as his eyes instantly swayed to the pair of smiling emerald beside them. A vain tweaked on Sasuke's forehead and he quickly turned around to take the path he had just come from.

"Sasuke wait" he heard Naruto's distinct call but continued on his own path without giving it any heed.

"Sasuke I have to tell you something" Naruto said as he ran after the raven, who was practically stomping down the hall to the lift and fast at that. "Sasuke stopped, it's important" he continued as he took in the closing door of the lift and fasten his speed but it closed just in time for him to reach it and for him to take in the odd look in Sasuke's eyes as he had finally turned around.

"He didn't listened" Naruto mumbled to himself as he brought his stretched hand down.

"Well I can't blame you; he's always like that" Sakura's voice came from behind and Naruto turned around to look at the group that was now standing behind him, eyeing him curiously.

"So what's this important news fox for you to run like mad you did earlier?" Kiba commented as he took in the downcast look of the blond, trying to cheer him up.

Naruto only shook his head in denial as he stood straight up. "I want Sasuke to know it first" he replied as he walked back to the office "you guys will come to know later."

The rest of the day was spent in eerie silence for the group as all of them were busy for arranging the preparations about the next day's sight visit.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early the next morning, not feeling much different than the night before he had gone to sleep. He had tossed and turned the whole night not getting much sleep and his thoughts were still jumbled. He had thought to skip the office once but quickly changed the decision as he remembered all the pending works he had left there the previous day.

He left the comfort of his bed with a groan and he ran his fingered through his thick dark locks to arrange them a bit as he walked towards the adjoining bathroom to finish his morning routine.

The Uchiha family was having breakfast when Sasuke finally joined then; he noticed his brother was not there yet and found it ok as he himself was early today.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Mikoto greeted as Sasuke took his heat beside her "you are early today, haven't you not slept well at night?" she asked concerned as she took in the tired look of her son.

"I am fine okaa-san" Sasuke replied and looked at Itachi who had just entered the room and gave him the same questioning stare as he took his own seat beside their father.

Sasuke just shook his head in return answer as he settled in for his breakfast absentmindedly and was thankful for not facing any further questions.

"Sasuke" Fugaku's voice brought his attention back to the table.

"Hai otou-san" Sasuke said after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Have Naruto said you anything?" he asked as he looked at his son.

The answering stiffness of Sasuke's shoulder wasn't missed with anyone of the table as they exchanged there looks with each other.

"No otou-san" Sasuke relied slowly as he looked down to his plate and instantly the image of a running blond came to his mind and also the last of his words that had reached to his ears at his that state of mind.

"I wish for you to stop fighting with each other every other day" Fugaku sighed softly as he looked at Sasuke's downcast face. "Very well then" he said finally "I had decided for him to..."

"Otou-san" Itachi stopped him promptly in time "I think it will be good if Naruto himself tell Sasuke about it."

Fugaku looked at him and then turned to see Sasuke giving then curious look over the topic and knew instantly why Itachi had said that. "Ok then" Fugaku said at last "I think it will be good if you know it from Naruto himself" as Sasuke opened his mouth to protest he was quick to silence him with a raised hand "and I want no more argument about this."

Sasuke was curious to know what the matte is and if his father was taking interest in this that means it's really important. He cursed himself for not listening to the blond yesterday but he really wasn't in the mood for that and after seeing how comfortably he was standing beside Sakura had snapped something inside of him, so he had left in a hurry as to not cause a scene and he was regretting it now.

Sasuke decided to go and talk with Naruto as soon as he reached office today and if he left early maybe there's a chance he will catch him before they left for the day. Sasuke's attention was brought back when he realised that his father was talking to his once again.

"I think they were going directly to the site today" Fugaku said as he remembered his little talk with the group from the day before as he was getting ready to leave the office. "You can talk with him once they came back from there, but I think it will be late" he finished as he took in the surprised face of Sasuke "I guess you didn't knew that; Naruto told me that you were not feeling well and left the office early yesterday."

Sasuke bend his head down with a nod his thought went back to the blond in question. He realised how he had behaved with him and even despite that Naruto hadn't said anything against him; this thought only made him feeling more down at the moment and he knew only one person can do something for this mood of his. He can't wait for the day to finish and meet the sunshine again.

* * *

The day went slowly for Sasuke and as each agonising minutes of the day passed for him it felt like an hour to him. He wasn't able to do a single work that day and the silence that had settled at the office only highlighted the absence of the blond in the room.

Sasuke was almost desperate to call on his own to confirm if they were coming back or not, when Neji had said that they were as they all had to submit a report about it at the end of the day.

It was another hour or two that the group finally returned. Sasuke was happy to see the blond and wanted to talk with him as soon as possible but they were quickly settled for a meeting about the visit. By the time they were finished with the office work it was dark outside and Sasuke suddenly realised he had an urgent file to work on, which he had to submit to his father the next day.

He had quickly excused himself and went to his office downstairs to complete the file. He was feeling way better than he had felt in the whole day and he realised only the presence of him and a small smile on Naruto's face was enough to lighten his day. He still wanted to talk with Naruto about the matter but one look towards the blond had confirmed him that he was tired, not that Naruto's will openly show it on him but he can tell anyway. That's why he didn't wanted to hold him back long and they can always talk about it later; if had waited the whole for him he can also wait for the next day.

He realised how much he was able to understand the blond now; a smile settles on his lips and he shook his head as he realised this. Seeing Naruto after the whole day of anticipation was really a new experience for him; he can still fell the soft fluttering of his heart he had felt that time. His hand reached his chest on his own as he tried to settle the fluttering there. He took in a deep breath as he tried to settle his thoughts and concentrate back in his file again.

* * *

Sasuke raised his head as a soft knock on his office door got his attention and he turned to the wall clock to see it was almost 7 at the evening he frowned at the door as he started to wonder who it could be this late in the office. He gave his soft permission for enter as he thought it was probably the security, but he hadn't expected the person that stood there as the door opened.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto greeted softly as he walked in the office and rubbed the back of his head in awkward silence.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in surprise as he took in the sight of the blond. He was slightly surprised to notice that even with his lightly tired eyes and tousled hair he still looked handsome, even more so to him than less. "What are you doing here?" he asked after he cleared his throat for his mind to stop drifting away "it's really late and you look tired; you should go home and take rest."

"Umm..." Naruto said as he walked across the room and stood beside the window, seeing the moving traffic down the lane, all the time aware of the raven's eyes following him "I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Naruto, it's hardly the time" Sasuke sighed softly as he stood up and walked up to the blond and stood beside him "you should go home are rest; we can always talk tomorrow."

"No" Naruto said stubbornly as he turned to the raven shaking his head "I wanted to tell you this yesterday but you were in a hurry."

Sasuke felt the guilt from earlier stab his heart again at the blond's words.

"Fine" he settled to compile "what you want to talk about?"

A bright smile settled on the blond's features and Sasuke could have sworn that his heart had completely stopped at the scene before him, as him the blond's coming here to personally talk with him wasn't enough.

"Your father told me this yesterday and I wanted to tell you this then, but couldn't as you know" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of yesterday and the circumstances that had happened "He had asked me to become the head of the design department for this project."

Sasuke was stunt silent for a moment and doesn't know how to react to the news. His father doesn't praise anyone without a good reason and if he had asked Naruto for such a big responsibility then obviously he had high hopes for the blond; and he knew his father well enough to guess that this is definitely not because Naruto was close to his family. His eyes suddenly widen with realisation that what his father was trying to inform him at the breakfast table and now he was certainly grateful to his brother for stopping him at that; to hear it from Naruto himself is really different.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly as to get the attention of the raven, who looked like he had something in his mind. "Are you not happy with the news?" he asked as he took in the straight look the raven was spotting.

"No" Sasuke said then quickly realised his mistake an continued "no... I mean no you idiot; I am happy...very happy" Sasuke smiled softly to reassure the blond as he continued "you baka; how can I not be? I am very happy. This is the news you wanted to tell me? It's great; you are getting closure to your dreams. This is great... Congratulations."

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said smiling at the raven "that meant a lot to me." A silence settled around them at Naruto's words as they both looked at each other intently, getting lost in the other's eyes.

"So... umm..." Naruto said breaking the silence, as he rubbed the back of his head in nervous gesture "I should go."

"Yeah" Sasuke replied softly as if coming out from whatever trace he was in "you should go and have your rest now."

"Oh no" Naruto replied simply "I had some plans."

"What plans" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well I am taking Sakura out for dinner" Naruto replied simply "we had seen each other after a long time and there is so much to discuss between us."

Sasuke could literally feel the nerved that were ticking on his forehead at Naruto's reply. He had enough of this yesterday and didn't want any of it now and if he really thinks about it then never. "Haven't you discussed it already yesterday?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice, trying to control his rapidly rising temper this time; he didn't want to fight with Naruto again, but the sheepish look on the blond's face wasn't helping his case. "As much as I know you went to lunch with Sakura yesterday, then what's this all about?"

"Sasuke" Naruto sighed softly as he tried to answer the raven as much as he can, "it's not like what you think. The rift that had formed between us isn't that easy to mend; we both need time, especially me if we wanted to make everything right once again."

Sasuke's heart almost stopped as his mind registered the implications those words carried. "So you are taking her back?" Sasuke asked, not believing the words "after all you have been though you will take her back just that?"

"Sasuke it's not like that" Naruto tried to explain, but the raven's temper was getting to him. It's very rare for him to lose his cool, but seeing Sasuke agitated like that and accusing him for something he didn't even intended to do was affecting him. "I am not taking her back" he said firmly as he glare at the raven in front of him "she is just a friend and that's the only thing that we are trying right now."

"Friends, my ass" Sasuke realised that he was going out of line; he didn't have any right to question the blond like this but he can't hold his tongue anymore. Every time he saw Naruto with Sakura something in him twisted oddly and he couldn't control his temper. "You don't fuck your friends" he almost shouted with exasperation of his own jumbled feelings "she left you, caused you pain and what you are doing? Trying to sleep with her as soon as she got back in your life? How pathetic can you be? Getting worked up with only her presence? I bet she had..."

Sasuke's voice suddenly choked and the air escaped his lungs as he was push back hardly on to the window glass and a heavy weight settled over him; he found himself unable to speak anymore as his lips were captured into a searing kiss. His eyes went wide as he registered the situation; Naruto's hand was holding him down by his shoulder in a painful grip as he pressed him down in to the glass. Sasuke gasped into the kiss as the hold tighten even more causing him pain, but he couldn't suppress the pleasurable chill that ran down his spine at that.

His whole body shuddered as Naruto's tongue swept over his bottom lip and tugged it into his mouth with a harsh suck, biting down. A moan escaped him without his consent as he raised his palm to hold on to the blond's coat at his sides to anchor himself from the feeling he was feeling and closed his eyes, savouring every sensation the blond was racking through him. His whole body felt hot and light at the same time, he was afraid to lose his consciousness from the searing intensity behind the kiss.

Naruto was quick to delve his moist appendage into Sasuke's mouth as he started to explore every inch of it. Naruto doesn't know what as urge him to do so; he wasn't thinking, all he wanted for Sasuke to stop accusing him of something he didn't intended to do and the next moment we was kissing the raven; and now that he had done that he couldn't get enough of his taste. It's like an addiction, compiling him to get lost in it, to forget his every senses and the soft moans the raven was making not helping his matter at the least.

He knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't do this, not with his friend. He was doing exactly what Sasuke had accused him for, but he couldn't stop himself, this uncontrollable urge to devour the raven was so great it was literally taking all his effort just to hang onto his sanity.

His hand tightened more around the raven's shoulder and he swallowed the instinctive hiss from the raven. He gave Sasuke's tongue one last hard suck as he tore their mouths away and took in the dazed expression on the raven's face. He quickly returned to the world as Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto's own blue ones clashed with the shimmering onyx and realised what he had just done. His hands trembled and he released them from their hold instantly like they were burned and slowly backed away from the raven. He turned around, not able to look at Sasuke's eyes anymore, fearing the disgust he was sure to be present in them now and left the room without any word, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The slamming noise of his office door hitting the lock reached his ear, bringing him back to the world from where ever heaven he had been. His knees instantly bucked under him as the cool air hit him hard, realising him of the sudden loss of warmth around him. Thankfully he had taken some steps and hold on to the back of his chair for support as not to crash onto the floor in a jumbled heap as he was losing all sensations of his body and his legs were feeling like jelly.

He crashed into the chair and let his body go numb as the only part he could feel in his body working was his heart, which was thundering in his chest and hitting against his rib cage in painful rhythm.

He couldn't comprehend what had happened back there; he had lost all his senses. He tried to take in few deep breaths to control his raging heart but that also seemed to be futile in his current condition. He gripped the handle of the chair hard and tightly closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. The last thought that crossed his mind before he allowed himself to drift into nothingness as the sensation of those pair of lips on him.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. How are you guys?

So tell me how you like this chapter; was it any good? This is the first time for me to write any kissing scene. So please tell me what do you think about it? Was it ok? Bad? Do I need more improvement?

Please guys give me your opinions so that I can write the better one next time.

You can also ask me any questions if you want to.

Please R&R.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

Chapter – 24

Naruto walked down the parking of the underground floor; his mind still on the kiss he had shared with Sasuke; well shared will be completely different thing from what had happened back there. He practically forced himself on Sasuke and there is no excuse for what he had done; whatever his reason might had been for doing that, in his opinion it was still wrong and he had no right of doing it and he was sure Sasuke will be sure to hate him now.

But in some treacherous part of his mind he can't help but be happy and the soft fluttering in his stomach from the kiss was still present there with the guilt he was feeling. He shook his head lightly; he shouldn't be thinking like that now. Sasuke was his friend and he had hurt him. He couldn't even phantom what he must be feeling right now; disgusted to be sure.

Naruto couldn't even think how he should apologise for his actions; what could he say to Sasuke to change the situation. The raven must be angry at him, he is sure to be and he didn't know how to fix that; he had screwed up a big time and this time he really didn't know how to go about fixing it.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura's voice jerk him back to reality and he blinked his eyes only to realise that he had reach to his car and Sakura was standing there looking at him worriedly.

"Umm... yeah" Naruto replied in a soft voice as he unlocked the car "kind of" he continued in a low tone trying to cover his voice against the beep.

"You were always a terrible liar Naruto" Sakura sighed in response "care to tell me what's troubling you. You went to talk with Sasuke, did you guys fight again?"

Naruto stilled at his movement of unlocking the door half way and slowly turned to Sakura. "It's not that" Naruto said regarding the girl with gentle eyes "it's I am just tired" he paused for a moment before continuing "Sakura" he said softly to "would you mind if we do this some other time. I am not really feeling up to it and I think I need rest."

Sakura was silent for the moment regarding the blond with slight surprised. It's not every day that you heard the energy bundle to talk like this and usually his friends had to force him to stay still when he needed rest. If Naruto was accepting that he was tired himself then that must be a big deal.

Sakura sighed softly lowering her head before shaking it "fine then" she said at last "if you are not feeling up to it then there's always next time, but make sure to take your rest and get well soon."

"You want me to drop you home?" Naruto asked politely.

"I have my car idiot" Sakura replied with a soft smile, then leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheeks, completely missing the stiffening of the blond "good night Naruto, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Naruto replied shortly as he watched Sakura to walk away and not long after she left the parking in her car.

Naruto stood there for a moment at the empty parking lot, gathering his thoughts, the only other car was there was Sasuke's. He shook his head once again as the image of a flushed raven panting softly came to his mind and he shook his head lightly before getting into the car and driving off towards his home, all the way thinking how to talk with the said raven and apologise to him tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start as his eyes snapped open and looked around the room. He was still in his office and had fell asleep in his chair; his eyes quickly went to the clock and he realised it was almost nearing nine. His eyes fell on the open file at his desk and there was still a bit of a portion of it left for him to finish, he had intended to finish it today. His mind drifted back to the reason why it was lying there unfinished; his whole face went red at the memory and his body shuddered involuntarily at the unknown sensation that course through him. He thumped his head on the table as he hugged himself trying desperately to bring back some control in his body.

He had never been so flushed in his life and to think about that kiss, every time he did that it was another set of turmoil running through him. To think about the intensity and the force with which Naruto had pinned him down like that, it was exasperating and he couldn't shake the feeling of drowning off of him.

Naruto's taste was soo unique, something he had never tasted before, but if try to relate it even closely to anything it was like sweet; he personally didn't like sweets but if it's from Naruto then he wouldn't mind it getting every day. His heart thumped in his chest with ferocity and he berated himself for the train of his thoughts, but try as he might, he couldn't ignore his body's response to the blond anymore, to his touch, his taste and overall even his presence.

He gasped loudly as he jerked back to his chair; his posture ramrod straight as he stared wide eyed to the door. He liked him.

He liked Naruto.

There's is no other explanation to all his reactions to the blond; to all his actions and how much he endured and adored that dobe and no one came even near it. The realisation hit him hard and all he could do was sit there and accept it; he had no way of fighting it. He knew if the blond is involve in any matter in his life there is no use of fighting it; Naruto will always win and the big reason for it is because he will let his dobe do that.

His 'dobe'.

The thought spread a smile on his face; he liked the sound of it; liked it very much. He wondered how Naruto felt about all this; if he had initiated the kiss that meant something right. Granted it was a spur of the moment, but Naruto will not be that careless, right?

Sasuke slumped down in his chair. If it's Naruto then you can't guess what the hell that baka was thinking; he is always unpredictable like that. Maybe he should talk with Naruto about it tomorrow and clear the things with him; the thought brought another round of blush on his face. He could still feel the feeling of those scorching lips on his own, which only left his body to tingle all over again.

The ring of his cell phone brought him back from his distractive thoughts. It was his mother's call and he quickly checked the time to see it's already ten past nine. He sighed softly and cleared his throat before picking up the call.

"Okaa-san" Sasuke said softly to the phone.

"Sasuke" Mikoto's gentle voice floated through his ear, soothing him "dear, are you not finished with your work yet. It's late."

"I was almost finished okaa-san" Sasuke replied, a small smile gracing his lips at the worry evident in her voice.

"Don't give me any more of that Sasuke" Mikoto replied in a straight voice "I want you to leave the office and come back home right now. Whatever work you have you can finish it tomorrow. Am I understood Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hai hai" Sasuke replied as he stood up arranging the files in his bag "I am leaving okaa-san. See you, bye."

Sasuke quickly cut off the call as he exited the room and walked through the hall and to the lift. His mother's call was a good distraction for him to get out from his thoughts, very disturbing thoughts. He wasn't sure he could have drive home safely if his thoughts were continued in their paths.

* * *

Sasuke was greeted by his mother at the door once he reached the house after a quick dinner and few question from his mother about the day he was excused to his room, feeling completely drained.

His mother's questions were as usual revolving around Naruto and that didn't help in anyway. He was only sane enough to dodge those questions or answer then at minimum as he could and he was glad to do that. He didn't wanted to be obvious in his mother's eyes and he knew his mother had one good pair of them; she is very observant.

Sasuke flopped down in his bed after changing into his night cloths and ran his finger through his hair for the hundredth time that day. His mind again drifted back to the kiss with Naruto; he still couldn't shake off the intense feeling from that. He turned around to lie on his stomach only to bury his face in the soft cotton of his pillow as he felt his face to become flushed again.

Sasuke was by no means a virgin and he definitely had his fair share of partners, but they were just that; partners, and never in his twenty four years of life that he had experienced anything like this; never had he thought it would be possible for anyone to shake him to his core with just one kiss.

He felt himself shiver again and it was not anything to do with the soft breeze coming from the window as it caress his bare torso. He pulled up the blanket to bury in it and his hand instinctively reached to his shoulder to caress the spot where Naruto had held him down. He rubbed there softly and lay down with a soft sign still caressing the spot as he could feel Naruto's strong hold on him again.

He slowly removed his hand and let it fall to his side with another sigh. He had to let his mind settle; if this goes up he knew he will not have any sleep at all that night. He turned to his side and as his eyes fell on the starry sky outside from the window he vaguely wondered what Naruto was doing right now. A torturous part of his mind supplies him with the words Naruto had spoken last before to which his temper got best of him. Sasuke's hand instantly went to the centre of his to rub down the sudden sting of pain he felt there.

Maybe there is a reason he was indulging Sakura; they were friends at a time and Naruto was never a person to just abandon someone. That must be the case. Naruto was always optimistic and maybe he was really trying to get his friendship back with Sakura just like he had said and Sasuke had interpreted it all wrong. Naruto was never the one to lie; he had no reason to; everyone knew about his and Sakura's relation and there was no need for him to lie about it. As for the kiss; he can chalk it up as Naruto being an idiot and acting without thinking.

That dobe.

"Baka" he muttered softly.

Sasuke shook his head as he buried his face into the pillow and let his lids fall before his eyes. There is no need for him to get all worked up about it. It was just a simple kiss and it probably didn't mean anything for Naruto and it's not like he wasn't kissed before. There is no need for him to act like a teenage school girl, because he is not and it was just a kiss, that's all it was. He should talk with Naruto tomorrow and settle this matter with him and maybe when he is at it he could punch the dobe on his face and give him a lecture about not to jump on people like that.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his bedroom window; his arms folded in front of him, eyes on the starry sky and his face set in hard lines. His whole ride home was filled with the thought of the raven he had left in the office. It wasn't like he was not affected by it because he was; it had taken all his self control to finally distance himself from Sasuke and that's the thoughts which were bothering him the most.

The feeling he had felt when their lips had touched and when he had explored the taste of the raven was something he cannot describe in words. The satisfaction it gave him when the raven had moaned into the kiss and he had swallowed his every moan and shuddering of his body against him was something he had never experienced before. It was frightening and maddening at the same time. The emotion he had felt about claiming the raven was intense and it had taken all his will power to walk away from him.

He ran his fingers through his unruly blond locks with a heavy sigh. Sasuke was sure to hate him now; he knew Sasuke was angry and he had taken advantage of that vulnerability; it's not like he wanted it. He had never even thought about it, but he didn't know what came over him to make him do that. Sasuke will never forgive him; Naruto was going to lose one more precious person of his life and Sasuke was going to despise him, not that he could blame the raven for doing so anyway. He deserved it in every possible way.

We walked to his bed and let him fall into the mattress, willing for the destructive thoughts to go away, but he couldn't sleep. Even thought he knew he was tired, his body knew it was tired, but his mind wouldn't compile with him; it was constantly running back to Sasuke and it was becoming difficult for him to remove the image of the flushed and panting raven from his mind; the image of the glazed over beautiful dark bottomless eyes of Sasuke was hard to fend off even with his strong will.

He buried his face into the pillow hugging another one close to his chest. He couldn't do this; it's wrong. Sasuke was his friend and he had hurt him in his weak moment. Once his mind had settled somehow he had remembered the stiffness of Sasuke's body when he had thrown himself at him; only the thought of it was enough to twist his gut in a painful way.

But he hadn't regretted it; if possible he had enjoyed the kiss very much and that though only was able to bring more guilt from his conscious mind as he shut his lids tight closed. He was the worst possible friend Sasuke could ever had. He had promised Itachi to look after Sasuke; never to let him get hurt by anyone, but he had gone and done that himself, what could he say about that; and now he didn't even had the words to say sorry. He is not worthy of such forgiveness; he is not.

Naruto laid straight and looked at the ceiling with an arm thrown upon his forehead. But he can't run away from that. He had to face Sasuke; had to say sorry to him. If Sasuke can ever forgive him or not was totally up to him and he wouldn't hold it against the raven of he didn't because he had every right to do so. But he will try and try again; he will do everything in his power to get his forgiveness, even if he had to try for eternity.

Because Sasuke was the one that mattered most; he had promised to protect him to be by his side and he will. Sasuke was the only one that mattered right now to him and nothing else can come near it.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to see his brother preparing breakfast for both of them. He softly walked into the kitchen, not feeling like making too much ruckus this morning; his mind was still on the events from previous day, but that doesn't matter anymore now. He had made his decision and all he need to do today is to find Sasuke first think in the office and apologise to him for his behaviour; well that is if Sasuke want to talk with him anymore. That boy can really be a handful sometime, but in this case he can't even bring himself to blame Sasuke.

Konahamaru turned around as he sensed Naruto to walk in the kitchen. He was working on the counter when he had heard his brother to come in.

"Ohayo nii-san" he greeted with a bright smile as Naruto took a seat on the chair "I am making eggs and bacon; hope you like it."

"I always like whatever you cook" Naruto said with a smile, unable to stay moody in presence of his brother and his smile.

"But I want to make you good food anyway" he replied as Konahamaru set their plates on the table.

"Itadakimasu" they both said in unison as they started with their food.

"Are you going office early today?" Konahamaru asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a nod "and I see you have morning class today."

"I have" he confirmed with a enthusiastic nod "but I noticed you came late yesterday."

Naruto tensed slightly at the mention of yesterday; the memories flooding back to his mind, but he settled back quickly, not wanting to alert his brother.

"Yeah we went to office after the site visit and the meeting stretched late" he confirmed in a soft voice.

"I hope you are taking care of you nii-san" Konahamaru replied in a worried tone "I don't want you to fall sick. Sometimes you work too hard to look after yourself."

"And from when you became my mom?" Naruto said with a smirk, enjoying the frown on his brother. "If I am correct I am the elder one here and so it is my responsibility to look after you; not the other way around."

"It is both of our responsibility to look after each other" Konahamaru argued with a frown "and don't argue about that or I will tell Iruka about it."

"Okay okay, I give up" Naruto said raising his hand in a surrendering motion, but the smirk never left his lips "mom" he teased enjoying the annoyed look on his brother.

"I am not joking nii-san" Konahamaru said with a soft sigh. It is always like that; his brother is too good for his own good. He always looked after others and never to himself; other's always came first for him. Sometimes he wondered from where did this man had come from; no one cares for anyone this much now a days. But it's his brother after all and he will not change him for the world. "Promise me that you will take care of yourself and not over exert" he finished after his musings, directing an angry frown towards his nii-san.

"Fine fine" Naruto said with a sigh, directing a sincere smile towards his brother "now let's just finish our breakfast or we both will be late."

"Yeah" Konahamaru replied with a small smile as they both went to finish their food.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the lift to the office only to see everyone running around. He stood at the doorway for some time to watch their busy floor and looked around to find the person he was looking for. He was surprise to see this many movement this early, but vaguely thought is this is like what Sasuke feels every time he walked into their nearly destroyed office. He chuckled a bit at the thought; though he had to admit at least this commotion was nothing like what Sasuke is used to. He spotted Ino near the doorway, holding a file and talking with Shikamaru.

"Hey, what's up" he greeted with a smile as he walked up to them. "What's this entire ruckus about?" he asked pointing around them.

"Oh this" Ino said as she looked around and closed the file in her, signalling the end of her previous conversation. "Hiashi-san is coming over" she informed calmly "and we have a meeting in an hour."

"I see, that's good" Naruto replied as he again looked around the room hoping to find the familiar mob of black hair.

"What are you looking for?" Ino asked as she noticed his withdrawn look "don't tell me you are looking for that bill board brow."

"What?" Naruto said in a surprised tone as he turned to Ino once again and noticed the small frown on her face. "No, you get it all wrong" he confirmed in an eager tone, which was probably right. He hadn't even thought of Sakura this entire morning and if he was to be honest with himself he hadn't thought of her from the day earlier when they had parted their ways, but he doubt Ino will believe him if he was to tell her this.

"Yeah?" Ino replied raising and eyebrow in suspicion. See this is what he was talking about.

"Yeah, really" Naruto confirmed.

"Then do tell me; exactly whom are you searching for around the room?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I was searching for Sasuke" Naruto answered truthfully "I have something to talk to him about."

"Did something happened?" Shikamaru asked for the first time, causing the blond male in front of him to flinch a little, which was obviously not lost to the genius. He was studying Naruto closely and was sure that he was telling the truth about Sakura. He is not the type of person to prey in someone's business, but something in his gut is telling him otherwise.

"No, no, nothing happened" Naruto said in a nervous tone, which Shikamaru noticed instantly, but didn't comment on further. "I just wanted to talk to him about something...umm something important" he finished as he started to rub the back of his head uncomfortably.

"He is in his office downstairs; finishing some last minute files" Ino replied simply "apparently he can't finish them here in all this noise." She let out a soft sigh "he went there a while ago; I think he will be finished by now" she added as an afterthought.

"Then I think I will go and talk with him there" Naruto replied as he started to walk to the door.

"Not so fast Blondie" Kiba's voice stop him in his tracks and Naruto turned around to see the dog lover coming towards him. "We have to finish those files we left yesterday, remember?" he said once he reached to Naruto and stood before him "you can talk with him later, but now get to work. You are already late."

"It's not my fault that those files are unfinished" Naruto said with an irritated frown as he turned around and faced the brunet "you didn't wanted to finish them yesterday because it was getting late and you were tired."

"Doesn't matter now" Kiba said off handily "you are still late and we still have to finish them" he then proceed to drag a complaining Naruto behind him to their table "now let's get to work and Ino can join us after a minute when she had finished her discussion with Shika."

"Ok, ok fine" Naruto said with a heavy sigh as he yank his hand back and started to follow the brunet "let's get this over with; I'll talk to Sasuke later."

"Yeah, there is really something that happened" Ino said slowly as she continue to look at the blond's back as the pair walked away. "He is definitely acting strange" she mumbled softly and turned to Shikamaru "do you know why?"

"Would I have asked him if I knew?" Shikamaru replied in as bored tone as he suppressed a yawn that was threatening to come forth.

"Point" Ino corrected "wanna find out?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face as she tried to coax the other buy.

"Troublesome" came Shikamaru's only reply as he started to walk to his table, but that didn't phrase Ino from her new quest. She knew perfectly well what that reply meant; at least he hadn't said flat out no and she can also sweet-talk him into her plan any day; the only thing she needed were some sweet words and some poking around in the right point.

* * *

It was another hour before Hiashi arrived along with Hinata that the meeting had finally started. Naruto knew the meeting was going to take long and was hoping to talk with Sasuke before that, but Sasuke had arrived along with everyone else, so he didn't get the chance to talk with him. He had thought that they could talk a little along the meeting, but much to his chagrin he had found himself sandwich between Itachi and Kakashi, which was directly opposite to Sasuke with no chance of getting any opportunity to talk to the raven until the meeting was finished.

It's not that he didn't like the two men sitting on each side of him, but for today he would have rather sit next to Sasuke than anyone else. Speaking of Sasuke; the raven is completely ignoring him for now, and not even a single glace was casted towards him since they had come into the room and started the meeting. Guess that he is angrier that he had first thought him to be and honestly he can't blame him in any way for this treatment; he kind of deserve this.

Naruto sighed deeply in exasperation as he tried to release some of the tension from his body, which is becoming a bother to him. Honestly it is the first time in his life that he was regretting his habit of acting out on impulse; which he mind remind himself had started this whole mess in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked up with confusion written all over his face as he turned to face Kakashi at his question. "This is the fourth time in last five minutes that you had sighed out loud" Kakashi elaborated with concern as he looked to the blond "is everything ok?" He repeated his question again to try to get some answers.

"Oh" Naruto replied intelligently; it looks like he is using that word a lot for today. He shook his head lightly to dismiss the thought as he continued "yeah, I am fine. It's nothing."

"You can talk with me if anything is bothering you, you know" Kakashi said in a gentle voice, as to reassure the blond and not to attract anyone's attention to them.

"I..." Naruto started but stopped mid sentence as he contemplate the offer, then shook his head again as he replied "I am fine Kakashi, thank you."

Kakashi eyed the boy for a bit then gently nodded his head as he looked away from him and tried to at least listed to something Fugaku was talking about. He did not was to force or pressure the blond into saying anything; that will have the exact opposite effect for what he desired from the blond, but he will be there whenever Naruto will need him. So, for now he will wait for the blond to come and confined in him.

Naruto settled in a silence after that, which was hard for him as the thought of the raven from opposite him ran around his mind. But he settled none the less as he didn't want anyone else to notice his fidgeting.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto Sasuke was watching him from the corner of his eyes and every time Sasuke did that he had a hard time fighting the blush that threaten to overwhelm his face. He had never reacted like this to anyone before and he silently contemplate that what is about the blond that reduce him to a blushing mess; he was acting like a high school girl who had received her first kiss from her crush.

Kiss; that thought alone was enough to overpower his will at the moment, but he wouldn't let go. He had accepted the previous night that Naruto had done that out of impulse, but that hadn't stopped him from realising this morning that he was attract to the blond at some level; at least the physical one.

He can't shake off the reaction his body had showed towards the blond from that kiss alone and there is no way for him to deny it. he had accepted the fact that he cared for Naruto a long ago, so this should not have come as a surprise to him, but it had; and with it this revelation had also bring forth bunch of other emotion that he couldn't understand them yet.

Sasuke had never faced this type of feelings before, so he hadn't had the slightest idea about what should he do. These feelings were soo overwhelming that they threatened to consume his entire being and with his shear will alone he was able to keep them at bay for now, but he himself had no idea how long he could hold them back.

His heart started to beat rapidly again at the thoughts plunged through his mind again and his eyes again shifted back to Naruto on their own free will. He watched him talking with Kakashi about something, but there was a nervous fluttering in his eyes that Sasuke hadn't missed and he quickly ducked his head again as Naruto looked at his direction before returning to the file in front of him.

Sasuke was sure Naruto wanted to talk with him; he can read it in the blond's body language, it was clear as a day; and the reason behind that wasn't lost to Sasuke. But he was afraid as what the blond would say to him, or how he himself should react around him from now on, will they be friends again or something more. Though Sasuke wanted it to be the first one, but a traitorous part of him mind was pointing at the later with a glaring red flag in his hand. That is the reason he had deliberately tried to avoid the blond all morning, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. Naruto can be irritatingly persuasive when he wanted to be and this time he can tell that the blond was already at his breaking point.

He sighed softly, as if not to gain anyone else's attention; the last thing he need is for his aniki to running his nose to places where it doesn't belong and Sasuke knew his brother can read him like an open book and this is another reason he was trying to avoid Itachi from yesterday as long as possible, without raising the elder Uchiha's suspicion.

Itachi had thought that he had fought with Naruto again and thus the gloom around Sasuke, but Sasuke was happy for that. He would let his brother think like that for now as long as he doesn't discover the real reason, it was safe that way at least for now.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Kakashi's office; he was looking around the room, but his mind was on the events from earlier. He had run after Sasuke as soon as the meeting was over, but was completely ignore as the lift door closed on him. He knew that Sasuke had heard him calling; there was not a chance for it to be otherwise. Sasuke hadn't even turned to look at him that was the fact that was eating him away. He knew the raven to be mad at him, but had never thought that the damage would be this much.

Kakashi had found him standing at the hallway looking like a fish out of the water and had invited him to come in his cabin. He had accepted; partly because he didn't wanted to face his friends again, which he may add; he had ran out of the room like a hurricane before their faces. He knew they would be eager to talk with him and fry him with their questions and he was not ready to face that yet. So he had accepted Kakashi's invitation, though it was also partly because some how he trusted the older man.

Kakashi had a mysterious aura around him and with all that hiding his face, creepy way of talking and all that; many people can easily be cautious of him, but Naruto hadn't felt like that. Despite his lay back attitude Naruto felt that he can really trust this man. He knew Kakashi will not push him for any details; that was one of the things he admire about him, but somehow he feel that he need to tell him about his problem and maybe he can give him some suggestions about what to do.

Naruto sighed softly and quickly turned around as the door opened behind him and Kakashi stepped in. He gave a small smile in greeting, which was met with the upward curve of a single eye as Kakashi walked to his table and took a seat opposite to him.

"Sorry I have left you alone, but I had to give a file to Fugaku" Kakashi said somewhat an apologetic tone in his voice.

"It's ok, I don't mind" Naruto said sheepishly then continued in a more controlled tone "and thanks for helping me earlier."

"Don't mention it; I am happy to help" Kakashi said softly as he studied the blond carefully "want to tell me what happened this time?"

"Umm..." Naruto started, unable to find the right words to describe the situation. He finally sighed "I did something very stupid and I think Sasuke is really mad at me this time."

"I beg to differ on that Naruto" Kakashi said after a moment of studying the blond "Sasuke can never be that mad at you."

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked cautiously, a hint of hope in his voice.

"It's just a hunch, but if you want to be sure then I can say that I had known him for a long time" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"But he is completely avoiding me" Naruto said slowly "I had tried to talk with him and he didn't even glance at me once."

"And that's why I think you should try harder" Kakashi said serious "he is in his cabin right now, if you must know."

A small smirk cross over the blonds face as he took in the hint in Kakashi's words. "But if he get mad at me then I am blaming you for that" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"That will depend on how much you can coax him with your words" Kakashi returned the smirk with equal mischievousness "it'll not be my fault if you are not good with your words."

"Trust me Kakashi; I am more than good with them" Naruto said with a hint of pride in his voice "and it's more than enough for Sasuke."

"Then I wish you best of luck" Kakashi murmured, a challenge in his tone.

"Ok then; I think I should go now before Sasuke decides to run away from me again" Naruto said standing and walking to the door "I have to catch him before that."

"Naruto" Kakashi said in a soft voice, halting the blond in his steps "if you must know you can come to me if there is any problem. I will try my best to solve them."

Kakashi's heart melted at the bright smile the blond gifted him for those simple words. "I will Kakashi" Naruto said as he turned around once again "and thanks for today."

Kakashi chuckled lightly as the blond almost ran away from the room. He had a vague idea about what might have happened; he hadn't missed the subtle glances Sasuke was giving towards Naruto whenever he had thought that the blond was not looking and the slight hint of blush every time he had done that. That was the main reason he had not pressed Naruto for anything and knew it's not his place to meddle with. They must solve this on their own; because for now he is just a spectator in this.

* * *

Sasuke was standing behind his glass window, looking over the world before him. His heart was still beating a bit fast for his liking and he frowned slightly at that. He didn't even know why he ran away like that; he had heard Naruto to call for him, but he had for some unknown reason had panicked and practically ran away from there. It was wrong of his to do that; he also wanted to talk with Naruto, but the things that the blond had raised inside him just with his voice and presence had made him afraid to face him. He wasn't sure of the reaction he would have given the blond about whatever he might have wanted to say to him and he wasn't ready for that.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He can't run away forever; he care for Naruto too much to do that and he wasn't even sure he can able to break ties with him. If he knew himself correctly he is not strong enough to do that. He is attached to Naruto; he had accepted that fact last night and he wasn't ready to let go; he like his too much for that and that's why he was going to seek out the blond this time and settle this matter once and for all.

He can't be unsure about his place for the rest of the day and they needed to clear this mess and id he was lucky enough he will catch the blonds attention one of these days and this time more than a friend. Then maybe these feelings will go away, one night with the blond that's all he needed to wash them way and bring his life back on the track again.

* * *

He turned around to walk towards the door after sometime, fully intend to hunt down the blond this time but was halted when a soft knock came to his office door. He didn't want to talk to anyone else at this moment; he had only one goal now and that if to catch the blond, and he will fulfill it.

He walked to the door and yanked it open with a deep frown on his face, fully intended to whoever that is to sent them away on their merry way, but all his words halted in his throat as he took in the person that was standing opposite to him.

He could feel his body heating and the blush that was starting to come forth as his eyes met with the dazzling blue ones. Of all the peoples he hadn't even thought of Naruto to come to him like this, and when he had completely ignored him like that earlier.

"May I come in?" Naruto asked, somewhat in a nervous tone. He hadn't missed the frown on the raven's face when he had opened the door at first, though it was not there now, but nothing would hurt to be cautious.

Sasuke can't form any words as the memories from the previous night flood into him once again and can literally feel his lips tingling from being caught in a fierce kiss. His eye went to the pair of lips before him on their own and he licked his own in an unconscious gesture.

Sasuke nodded in reply as he stepped aside for the blond to walk in and softly closed the door behind him. He can't believe this; this was the person he was sure to hunt down few minutes earlier, but now that he is actually standing before him he was feeling nervous like hell.

"You are avoiding me" Naruto's soft voice washed over him, causing his nerves to flare again.

He turned around to meet with the blond's eyes, which were boring into his soul with sincerity. He didn't know how to answer that and it was certainly not a question either and he knew that to be somewhat true. He was avoiding him, there was no other explanation for his actions, but he wasn't going to admit that anyway.

"I was busy Naruto, with the meeting and all that" Sasuke said after gathering some moisture in his suddenly dry mouth. Though he knew that excuse to be a crap, but he had nothing else in his hands. "You know better..." Sasuke started, but his later words halted inside him at the blond's next words.

"I am sorry" Naruto said as he looked deeply at the raven. "I am sorry for what I did; it was completely wrong of me to do and I understand that" he finished as he took in the slightly wide eyes of Sasuke.

To say Sasuke was surprised to hear that will be an understatement. He hadn't expected the blond to apologize because he himself wasn't sorry for what had happened. Yes he was nervous, but never had he regretted it, even he might have been looking forward to more than just a kiss. The blond's words had totally caught him off guard; though he can't complain about it, seeing the circumstances it certainly was random.

"Sasuke" Naruto's voice brought him back to the matter at hand "please say something" he said, his voice pleading "I don't want to lose you for one of my stupid action. You are close to me and I care for you; I never wanted to hurt you I am sorry if I had done that and I will accept any punishment you want to give me. Just please talk with me."

Sasuke had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He should have seen this coming, it was an accident after all; a spur of moment, so it doesn't mattered. But what he didn't understand was why the blond's apology was cutting through him like a knife, it hurt and he had never had this type of feeling before. He should have been happy that everything was back to normal, but he can't help how hurt he was feeling and he can't show it; not now that the blond was apologizing to him like that. He can't tell him.

"Baka" Sasuke scoffed at last and opened his eyes to see that the blond was looking at him with question in his eyes and his mouth opened slightly in his mid sentence. "Close your mouth; you look ridiculous" Sasuke said as he walked past the blond and towards his table. "What?" he asked as he took his previous place in front of the window again and turned around with a raised brow to see Naruto looking at him with the same look on him, but thankfully this time with his mouth closed.

"You are not angry at me?" Naruto asked in a tentative voice, as to afraid that he will break the comfort that had settled around him if he said anything out of the line. He walked up to the raven and stood beside him. A flash from last night came to his mind when they had stood in the same position and it was hard to fight down the blush for him as it threatened to take over.

"Of course not baka" Sasuke said with a roll of his eye as he turned to the blond, steeling himself against all the emotions he was feeling with this familiar position. "I knew you were an idiot and that is no news for me" he said in a calm voice, thought he was feeling anything but that "I know sometimes you can't help it when you completely lose your mind."

"If this is your prissy way of telling me that I am forgiven then I accept it with all my heart" Naruto said jokingly as he smirked at the raven which earned him a soft glare from the said raven. Naruto's eyes soften and he raised a hand to tuck a stand of hair back that had came on Sasuke's face and looked deep into his eyes, cupping his face with gentle hand. "Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said softly as he gave a soft smile to the raven "thank you understanding. I didn't know what I would have done if you haven't forgiven me. You are precious to me. So, thank you."

Sasuke was stunt for a moment when he had felt the blond's warm hand on his face; he had desperately wanted to close their distance, but controlled himself at the last moment. He knew Naruto didn't want this, if his last words and his repeated apology were any indication and that's why he didn't wanted to strain their relationship.

Sasuke gave a small smile in return to assure the blond, thought it took him quite the amount of will given his actual opinion on the matter. "It's all right" he said softly, and then planted his palm on Naruto's chest and lightly shoved his back effectively cutting their connection "now get out, you have work to do and I don't like slackers."

"Of course you don't" Naruto chuckled lightly and walked towards the office as Sasuke turned his back on him "Sasuke" Naruto called from the doorway, getting the raven's attention once again "have lunch with me today?"

It was a question, a confirmation, but Sasuke couldn't say no; not to that look or the person that was asking the question. He slowly nodded his head "yeah" was his only reply as the blond bid him goodbye with one of his blinding smile.

* * *

Sasuke turned back to the world once again. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, this hurt, but he can't help it. He knew he had came to the decision last night before going to bed that it was nothing but an accident, but even though with all his self talk it hadn't helped him a bit when he was actually presented with the situation. He couldn't help the pain that had shot through him when words of apology had come out of the blond's mouth, even it was exactly he had thought of and had expected.

He shouldn't feel this way; this was not him. He had never reacted to anyone this strongly before, but he can't help them. He had come to the conclusion long before that Naruto was one person who was able to coax all types of reactions and feelings from him, some of them which even his family couldn't have done to him.

He sighed once again and turned back to his table; his eyes sliding over the files scattered there. He had get back to work and he can't barricade himself here longer. There is no point in that, especially when his face off with the blond is over. He sighed deeply running a hand through his hair as he came to the table and gathered the files in his hand and walked out of the door.

This is going to be a long day.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the late, but here's the next chapter. I was going to publish it last week, but the site was giving me trouble and it wouldn't even accept the file. Hence the late, I promise.

There are some confusion and misunderstanding of feelings in this chapter, I know it could irritate some peoples, but I promise it will get better, eventually.

Please tell me how was it and R&R.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

* * *

 **Chapter – 25**

It had been almost a week since that incident and Sasuke felt that his relationship with Naruto was becoming normal again. He no longer got flushed all over whenever the blond was around or Naruto made some unexpected move on him; though he cannot say that he is totally out of it. He still can't get over the now familiar feeling of butterfly fluttering in his stomach whenever Naruto was close and the admission that he wanted the blond or at least physically hadn't helped the matter much.

They were having their lunch in his office together, again. It had become kind of a routine with them now. They always had their lunch together and Sasuke had come to love their small alone time and privet moments.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he continued to stuff his mouth with his take away ramen. He always complains about it getting cold because of the time wasted in the delivery, but he always ate it with all his gusto.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as eyed a small strand of noodles that had stuck on the side of the blond's lips and smiled softly as he got a curious look from the said blond for that.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke" Naruto said after a moment of swallowing his food. Sasuke always get pissed when he talk with his mouth full.

"Nothing you moron" Sasuke said, still having the small smile of his face as he raised his hand and swift it across the blond's face catching the noodle in his fingers "you still eat like a child." He replied softly as he chuckled and added "baka."

Sasuke glanced up and froze at the look the blond was giving him as their eyes met. He saw something flash in those blue eyes as their eyes met, but it vanished before he could read it properly. The raven become instantly aware of his palm still resting on the blond's cheek and his thumb unconsciously rubbing the side of his lips.

Sasuke snatched his hand back with a light pink dust on his cheek as he looked down to focus on his own food. He knew it was a bad idea, but he had reacted without even thinking. It was always like this with Naruto; he always acted on impulse around him and Naruto was always able to bring the best and worst from within him. When he was with Naruto it's all that he can think of; there is no other than him. How only a single person was able to consume his world like this he still couldn't understand. Yes consume, this is the word he will use; nothing else will come even close to that.

Sasuke sighed softly as he forced his mind to pull out from these thoughts. The thought which had started to fill his days and even after that he still couldn't think of anything that can answer his question to his satisfaction. He had an inkling feeling deep back in his mind, but he is too afraid to acknowledge that or he didn't wanted to. He refused to even think about that and he is quite happy to chalk this out only as a simple physical attraction.

'But what will you call that earning you feel every time you lay your eyes on him?' his mind suggested helplessly. Sasuke frowned a little at the thought, trying to force it back inside his mind and he was really annoyed that he didn't even had any answer to the question.

"Sasuke" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin at the voice coming from his side.

"What?" he said before forcing his heart to settle down and turning around to face the blond; and instantly stopped on his further question.

Naruto was close, too close; his nose almost touching his. A familiar surge of desire course through him as the pictures and moments from that night came flashing back to him. It was here; exactly in this office, behind the glass window; he would be able to see the exact spot if he ever took a glance at the side. But he couldn't; Naruto's deep blue eyes were pinning him in place and he couldn't even force himself to move when the blond id this close and looking at him like that.

Ha can see the blond's lips moving and saying something to him, but for the life of him he couldn't even decipher a single word. All he can think about was the taste, intensity and aggression of those same lips when they had crashed with his own just only a few days ago. He wanted that again; he wanted to feel and taste those lips again as they manipulated his own into a sinful dance.

"Sasuke" Naruto's urgent voice again broke through his mind as the blond was now shaking him with his hand over his shoulders.

"What usuratonkachi" Sasuke snapped, annoyed to be pulled back from his day dream.

"Shut up teme and don't call me that" Naruto said as he let his shoulders go and sat in a distance "and I was talking with you for soo long and I bet you hadn't even heard a single thing. Only god knows where your brain was and you are calling me an usuratonkachi. That's the thanks I get for bringing you out of your world."

"Who said you that I even wanted you to bring be back" Sasuke growled at the blond beside him; though he knew he shouldn't be angry at him but he was for interrupting his dream and it doesn't matter that the dream was of the same usurationkachi's that he was yelling at right now. "May by I was better off in that world and at least I wouldn't had to listen to your non-stop ramblings there. So that was good right."

"Fine then I will leave you to your world" Naruto said as he started to pick up their now empty take out boxes "at least then you can focus on whoever or whatever you were thinking about."

"No wait" Sasuke said in desperation as he held Naruto's wrist to stop his progress of getting up from the couch. "I..." Sasuke started as Naruto turned towards him with curious eyes. His words disappearing in their way of his lips as their eyes locked. Sasuke swallowed heavily to moisten his suddenly dry throat as he tried to say again "I didn't meant that" he said in a nervous tone as he dropped his eyes from their prison.

Naruto sighed softly as he broke his arm free from his hold and turned around fully to face Sasuke properly, who was now looking at anywhere but him. "What's the matter with you Sasuke?" he asked in a soft voice as he took in the raven's position "you are not acting like yourself lately. Did something happen?"

In the back of his mind he probably knew the answer of his stupid question, but he did not want to acknowledge it; or maybe he just wanted Sasuke to be the first to admit it and then he didn't have to the one to make things awkward around them if his intrusion is not right.

"I..." Sasuke started again, but bit his lips at the last moment to himself from saying anything out loud about what's going on with him. "It's..." Sasuke said as he shook his head lightly and looked up to the blond "it's nothing... it's just that I had lot in my mind these days."

Naruto sighed again as he reached forward and cupped the back of Sasuke's head in his palm. For a moment he could swear he felt Sasuke to stiffen up, but it was gone before he can question it as their eyes met and Naruto gently pulled Sasuke forward to him and leaned his head on his shoulder as he wrapped him arms around Sasuke to hold him close.

Sasuke could swear that he was dreaming again. At first when Naruto had reached out he had thought that the blond was going to kiss him again, but something in Naruto's eyes let him relax instantly; and the next moment he know he was leaning against the blond in his protective embrace.

Sasuke had never let anyone to do this to him; well except for his mother of course, but it also had been many years when he was still in the border of entering his teenage years.

Mikoto knew her sons very well and she also knew the embarrassment she was causing to the young Uchiha and his so called pride. Sasuke had protested in many occasions, but she had continued the gesture anyway. She was never the one to listen to anyone, until he had put his foot down on the matter and had started to distance himself from the family after Itachi had left.

He knew this had hurt Mikoto very much. She never said anything, but he felt it always. He was busy with his studies and his own feelings to heed noting towards what his mother was feeling, but he could never forget how much the sad look in her eyes had pained him many occasions. He had ignored it every time, trying to make himself stronger and not to submit to his own pain and hurt that Itachi had left. He could never turn back those times, but he was trying to mend the bonds he had lost once; and form the new bond with the peoples that had came to his life; most importantly the person who was holding him right now.

With Naruto he knew it was a bit different. He knew he was somewhat attracted to the blond, but he does not wanted their relation to be just mindless fuck like his other ones had been once a time. He wanted something different from him, something more and that's the feeling that scared him the most. This strong feeling and pull towards the blond is what that scared him the most about it; fearing of loosing himself. It's the fear he always had and maybe always have. He is not ready for it, at least not now.

He could feel the blond's body heat sweeping into him through their cloths, but comforting to him, soothing even against the artificial cold of the cooling system. He leaned in more into the comfort of the blond's body and the wrapping of his arms. He slowly moved to round his arms around Naruto to hold him close, feeling the blond's own hold to tighten around him.

"Sasuke" Naruto said gently as to not wanting to disturb the peace and closeness that had cocooned them.

"Hmm" Sasuke gave his reply with a gently hmm as he felt his body to relax more in the blond's comfortable warmth.

"Don't hide from me" the request was soo clear in the blond's tome that it didn't take any effort to reach to Sasuke. "If you have anything in your mind you can tell me. You can tell me anything at anytime that might have been bothering you. I am here to listen."

"And what if you ran away?" Sasuke said with a small smile gracing his lips, though it was hidden from the blond.

"I will not" Naruto answered with conviction as he tightened his hold "I never ran away Sasuke, not from you."

Sasuke felt his breath to hitch at the hidden promise and strength behind those simple spoken words. He tried to control himself, not wanting Naruto to know the reaction of him against his words.

"Is that a promise?" Sasuke asked hopefully, desperately wanting to believe those words meant exactly what he thought them to be. "Tell me Naruto. Is that a promise?" he asked again, this time raising his head a little to look at the blond, not releasing his hold; not wanting to be away from him this soon.

"Yes" Naruto said in a strong voice "yes its promise Sasuke and I always keep my promises." He looked down to look into the raven's eyes and to prove his point, but he froze as their eyes clashed; holding both pain into a now distinctly familiar heat.

* * *

Naruto's hand unconsciously tightened their hold on Sasuke as he tried to keep the raven from pulling out and not wanting him to move. He looked deep into the endless midnight dark pools of the man in his arms now. He felt a familiar feeling to stir inside him as he started to close their distance and leaned down towards the raven.

Somewhere far away in his mind Naruto knew that this is the exact thing that he wanted to avoid; this is the exact thing that he was running away from, but he couldn't help himself. Not when the raven was looking at him like that and giving him that look. The look that was pulling on his heart strings; urging him to come closer and to close every gap between them. That pleading yet demanding look; that he cannot ignore.

Sasuke felt his breathing to stop as he took in Naruto's slowly closing form as his eyes travelled to the blond's lips. He knew their taste, their texture, their taste and he wanted to feel them again; to taste them again. He wanted this; he had wanted this for past several days. He has craved it, dreamed of this moment; had hoped this moment to come again. But now that it's within his reach he is afraid. Afraid of it to start, afraid of this to end. He was afraid of closing the final distance.

He looked up to the blond's eyes, which were still looking at him intently and the look he was receiving stole his breath once again. He felt his finger to fist the blond's shirt tightly as he closed his eyes in acceptance and waiting for Naruto to close the final gap. He wanted this and he knew it perfectly and this time he wouldn't let his insecurities to come in their way.

His eyes shut closed and he waited. He felt his heart pick its beat and his fist tighten once again in the blond's shirt. His breath coming in short pants with anticipation now. He could feel Naruto's soft breath on his lips, which left goose bumps all over his body and his lips tingling with sensation.

His office door banged open causing the intense air between them to shift and for both boys to jump away from each other.

Sasuke's eyes snapped as he heard Naruto to release a soft curse and saw him to run his fingers through his own golden traces. The emotion Naruto was wearing was unreadable as he frowned at the intruder.

* * *

"Naruto you won't believe this" the sound of the voice brought them back to reality and Sasuke's eyes snapped to the person and he glared at the obnoxious brunet standing at the door with a shit eating grin on his face. Sasuke wasn't able to suppress the urge to silently wish his demise; though he knew Naruto would hate him if it ever came to be true, but he couldn't care less at this point. He hated him with his core right now.

"Stop shouting Kiba" a lazy voice came from behind him and Sasuke saw another dark head to pop in the space beside the brunet followed by a light blond head.

'Great, now there is a bunch of them' Sasuke bit back a growl of annoyance as he glared at the group standing there.

"Hey don't lecture me Shika" Kiba yelled "you are as excited as I am."

"That doesn't mean you have to shout and notice the whole office" Shikamaru said lazily as he heaved a sigh.

"Guys what is it?" Naruto's voice floated at last, causing the bickering to stop "what got the dog breath to rile up."

"Hey" Kiba started to protest but was cut off as Ino giggled softly to get their attention.

"You have to see for yourself" she said in a sing song voice "there is someone at the lobby wanting to meet you and you don't want to keep him waiting for long."

"Ino you know I don't like puzzles" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Well you will love this one" Ino said in a mysterious voice, causing Sasuke to frown in question.

"What is it Ino?" Naruto asked again exasperated.

Sasuke looked at the blond again. He was spotting a readable expression on his face and Sasuke can't understand what was going in that heart of his. He had never seen Naruto with that face and he decided instantly disliked it. This closed off feature is not for the blond. Sun must always shine; it is not made for hide under the clouds. He only hoped that Naruto lost that reaction soon or he was going to beat it out of him.

"You have to look for yourself idiot" Ino replied to the blond's questions at last, chuckling lightly at the frown she received "if you couldn't tell by now; I am not going to tell you this one."

"Fine" Naruto sighed at last as he stood up and walked to the door "I will go by myself."

"Oh. This is going to be interesting" Kiba exclaimed as he and Ino followed the blond out "I am dying to see that stupid reaction of him."

Ino only giggled as she nodded her head and followed the blond out.

* * *

Sasuke stood there for a moment looking at the spot the blond had just emptied when he realised there was still another presence in the room. He looked up to meet the scrutinising gaze of the genius and raised a brow in question.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled softly as he sighed and met with the Uchiha's questioning gaze once again. "A suggestion Uchiha" Shikamaru said at last "if you wanted to follow us down then change that expression from your face. You look like a love sick puppy; your receptionist will die out of laughing if she sees that."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the words as he didn't noticed the small smirk the genius was spotting now as he left the room. He quickly went to the adjacent washroom of his office and checked himself at the mirror and grimaced at his own reflection. His checks were a healthy shade of pink and he hadn't even realised that he was blushing like this.

Sasuke groan in mortification. What would Shikamaru had thought? And now he could only hope that he wouldn't tell anyone about this. Though he hadn't pegged the Nara for a gossip person, but no one can tell what's going on in his genius head. The whole group was a bunch of headache Sasuke decided finally and the biggest headache of them all was currently trying to turn his world upside down; and the worst of all he liked every single moment of it.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he splashed some water on his face trying for the heat there to get to normal. Shikamaru was right he couldn't go out there like this. Ino and Kiba might have not noticed it earlier; hopefully, but he was not going to take chances and risk the others to see him like this; specially his beloved aniki and Kakashi. God help him if they ever get the hint of this going on. Sasuke could only shudder at the thought.

* * *

"So what is this surprise?" Naruto asked as soon as they had entered the elevator.

"What made you think we will tell you now when we haven't told you back then?" Ino replied with a mischievous smirk.

"A man can only hope" Naruto said with a casual shrug "and you guys seem awfully excited for it to be only a simple surprise. I am curios I guess."

"Of course you are curious; that's kind of a point for surprise" Ino said with a eye roll, but her previous smile came back again "but who said that it's only a simple surprise? I don't recall saying anything like that."

"Be patient fox" Kiba commented grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine fine" Naruto said with a soft sigh as he thrust his hands into in pocket.

His mind drifted back to the incident that happened inside the office before his obnoxious friends broke in; or more like what was almost going to happen and didn't thanks to his friends.

* * *

He had again lost control of himself. He was never been one to lost control so easily, but holding Sasuke like that had stirred something inside him he cannot describe. Being that close to Sasuke, feeling his warmth and the look the raven had given him had made him lost control over himself again; despite promising that he wouldn't do anything that stupid again.

A soft sigh escape him and he rolled his eyes as he listen to the banter the two other occupants were going on about. He refrain himself from commenting further into it. He also wasn't even feeling up to it, which was rare for him. But right now his mind was on to something else, something he was starting to feel bad about.

There was such attraction between them; whenever he was close to Sasuke he can feel it. Yes, he made friend easily; it was natural for him and every friend of his is close to his heart. But with Sasuke he can feel something was different; something about the raven had always struck a nerve in him. It doesn't matter if it is about when they were fighting, being friends or when they were both annoying the hell out of each other or others. With Sasuke everything had felt different and that's the reason the raven had become so close to him, to his heart in such a short time; and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his office to find a bored looking Shikamaru leaning against the opposite wall to his door. His earlier words flooded through Sasuke's brain and he quickly raised a brow in question and earned a heaving sigh in response. If Shikamaru was here waiting for him that means he surely had to say something from his earlier discovery, which Sasuke was in no mood of. He watched as Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the elevator.

"C'mon Uchiha" Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he walked towards the elevator and noticed Sasuke wasn't following "I believe you want to follow that moron."

Sasuke was surprised at first, but given the circumstances he really shouldn't. As much as he had known about this genius he is a lot more intelligent that he looked or even cared to show. And he speaking about his attitude; he wasn't even going to start there.

He quickly followed the brunet to the front and waited for the elevator to come. Sasuke stole a sideway glace of the brunet and saw him to looking forward to the lift door. He was a bit relived that the genius was not questioning him about what they had saw in the office, but he knew the topic will come out soon enough; no matter how much he didn't wanted to discuss about it.

They stepped into the elevator once it had arrived and fell back to silence again. Sasuke didn't want to start any conversation and maybe risk time to be accelerated for him.

"So Uchiha" it was Shikamaru who broke the silence at last "is everything going well?"

Sasuke frown a bit at the question; as much as he knew the brunet was not one for stalling so he answered with a soft 'yeah' and a light nod to the other boy as he turned back to look at the floor display in the lift.

Shikamaru sighed a bit; he should have known this is going to be troublesome. "What's going on between you and Naruto?" he finally decided to drop the question and didn't miss when the raven flinched a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was quick to reply; too quick for Shikamaru's liking.

Shikamaru watched the raven intently; who was adamant not to face him or make any eye contact as he stubbornly counted the red flashed number at the top of the elevator door.

"I should have known this would be troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh as he pushed off from the lift wall as he saw the ground floor to be near. "What a drag" he comment as the elevator finally reached its destination and he quickly left the confined space.

Sasuke blow out a relieved sigh as he watched the genius to walk away and was quick to follow.

* * *

It wasn't long after that he found the group as the sound of their laughter floated to the air, signalling their presence. It took a moment more for his to finally come face to face with them and took in the most unusual seen before him. Though from the reaction from around him he knew that it was not uncommon and given that Naruto is involve it was bound to happen.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little as he took in the scene as the blond tried to hug an older brunet to death and by the way the man was gently petting the blond's head it was quite clear that he is used to this type of treatment.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said in a cheerful voice as he raise his head from the crook of the other man's neck "I can't believe you are here. I am so happy to see you."

"I know, I know" the said Iruka gently ran his fingers along the blond locks "I also haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you."

"We missed you too Iruka-sensei" Naruto said cheerfully as he again buried his face to its previous position.

"Naruto" Iruka said in a gentle voice "you can let me go now. Everyone's watching."

"Yeah right" Naruto said in an embarrassed tone as he looked around him and found everyone chuckling at his show.

"Hello Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba" Iruka said greeting everyone "how are you?"

"We are fine sensei" Ino said in a cheerful tone "it's good to see you again."

"I still can't believe how you all have grown up" Iruka said looking at the fondly and then his eyes settled on the raven standing at the side silently "and may I know your name?"

"Oh Iruka-sensei let me introduce you" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked passed them and dragged Sasuke closer to the group. The raven almost stumbled over his own leg at the force that was pulling him forward.

"This is Sasuke" Naruto said with a bright smile as he draped his arm around the raven "he is my new friend. The newest addition to the group. And Sasuke meet Iruka-sensei; he is the one who took care of me for all these years."

"Hello Sasuke" Iruka greeted him with a smile "it's god to meet you. I hope Naruto is not causing any trouble."

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto whined "I am not a kid anymore, you know."

"You sure act like one sometimes" Sasuke said from the side, eyeing the blond with amusement and was completely happy to ignore the glare sent by him through the electrifying pair of blue eye. He turned to Iruka once again "hello sir, it's nice to meet you too."

"No need for such formality Sasuke" Iruka said smiling at the other boy "call me Iruka and I had a feeling that you will be able to keep Naruto in line if he got any more obnoxious."

"That you can be totally sure of" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha" Iruka laughed at that and patted Sasuke on the shoulder "I already like you." He then leaned on to the raven to whisper in his ear "may be together we could control that knucklehead over there."

Sasuke chuckled lightly at the remark as Naruto scrawl at the pair with a pout on his lips, which caused Sasuke to shook his head a little at the blond's antics; for all his talking that dobe is still a child inside and that was the part he admired most about it.

He knew how much Naruto had suffered growing up, but he had never let that bright smile go from him. He still held that light in him which caused everyone to be attracted to him and he himself was not any exception.

Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts by the soft sigh that had escaped the brunet before him as he looked at him with mock sadness in his eyes.

"Why didn't you came sooner to us Sasuke" Iruka said in a gentle voice "then I wouldn't had to go through all the suffering he had force me into. We could have handled him better together and god knows his other friends are not any better than he."

"Hey" Naruto protested loudly at the soft laughter that floated from the pair "stop ganging up on me." He watched the pair as they continued to joke about him. "Fine" he said at last as he turned to walk away "do what you want."

He was stopped by a firm hand on his wrist; stopping his effectively. Naruto turned around the meet the pair of dork black pools, looking at him. Though his face was in a straight line his eyes were swarming with amusement clear in them, and something more which Naruto was not able to decipher.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he took in the intense stare that Naruto was giving him, getting a little fluster as the event from earlier came back to him. As Naruto didn't answer he continued "can't take little joke about yourself" he taunted as he realised the blond's hand.

Naruto smirked at the question as he turned around with a mischievous grin on his face and walked back the steps to stand directly in front of Sasuke; almost touching the length of his body with his own.

Sasuke felt his heart go wild and he gulped nervously as Naruto leaned down and his hot breath ghosted over his ear; so very close to send a shiver down his body.

"You just wait Uchiha" Naruto said in a husky tone, causing the raven the shiver unconsciously "you will pay for this and I am going enjoy every moment of it."

Naruto stood up and was glad to see the dazed expression on the raven; though he was a bit confused why this is making him more pleased of himself than necessary.

"Come sensei" Naruto looked at the man standing at the side; taking in the events with a knowing look and small smile on his face "I'll show you the rest of the office and if possible we can also met Fugaku-san and all the others."

* * *

Naruto walked away with satisfied smirk and one last look to the raven over his shoulder, who was still in the process of gathering his thoughts as he watched the blond to walk away.

Sasuke gave a firm shake of his head as he watched the blond to walk in the elevator and away from his sight. A slight blush threatened to overcome his face as he recall the blond's earlier words.

"Idiot" he muttered under his breath and a small smile crept on his lips as he also walked up to the elevator. He has his own work to do and only god knows it is becoming harder and harder for him to concentrate on his work.

As Sasuke walked away he was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that was settled on him and a knowing look with a small smile was on the owner's face as he studied the Uchiha for reactions.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, how are you? I am finally back and not dead. So don't worry no one had to use any Edo Tensei on me.

I know I know. Some of you really wanted to kill me right now. Ummm... let me rephrase that. Many of you probably want to kill me right now. But please, don't do that or I will not be able to finish this story. And also I am too young to die anyway.

But as compensation, I give you my humble apology and will be waiting for your forgiveness. Work had been hectic for me and I wasn't able to even touch my laptop at the day end. I was coming back home that tired.

I know the chapter took long and there are many things that you can see changing in this chapter. The relation between our favourite pair is also changing and they are starting to get close, well closer than either of them had imagined and from this point their relationship will only blossom.

So, please wish me luck so that I can finish the next chapter as soon as possible.

Thank you all for you love and support.

Please R&R.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** First question. How many of you want to beat me up at this moment. I know I am terribly late and please trust me I didn't meant to be. But writing this chapter really took time and also because I wanted it to be different. This is the chapter which is going to change the flow of the story from now; and that's why I wanted it to be special. To start something special.

* * *

 **Chapter – 26**

Sasuke found his group huddled around Ino's work desk in the Friday morning as he entered the office. He stood there for a moment to take in everything. Usually his office was busting with chatter, laughter or if he was unlucky then with some small argument or if God was finding his life specially humourless and tried to brighten it then some hand to hand fight, where someone is literally on another's throat. He had grown accustom to it over the months and today's eerie silence was seriously worrying him and also not to mention despite the group that was still present in the room.

He couldn't count how many times he had wished for a morning like this, like normal for any office, but when his wish had finally come true today he was unable to take single step into the room anymore; afraid that any catastrophe will happen any moment.

He looked around the room then at the number of heads around the table again. He noticed with narrowed eyes that even Neji was with the group and which was something to point out about. Generally the silent man stayed out of any commotion or possible commotion, probably to save the trouble. But this time his head was also a part of the crowd and judging from his face he was thinking deeply about something. They were probably having a really serious conversation; the thought gave him some relief, but his step again halted as he noticed to absence of a very specific head with unruly sunshine blond hair.

That was the head anyone could find during a trouble, heck most of the time it was the source of the trouble, but this time that lack of that head troubled him. He hadn't seen the blond on his way up and Naruto is always early, which only serve the frown marring his featured to deepen.

Sasuke slowly walked behind the group and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"May I ask what's going on here?"he said slowly after all eyes turned towards him and his head turned to the head of the table and locked with another set of baby blue eyes, which was not the exact colour he was looking for.

Ino blinked at him for few seconds; trying to registered his presence and broke into a wide smile, which caused Sasuke to twitch a bit with the urge to run as far away as possible. But Uchiha's don't run and he held his ground only raising a single eyebrow in question towards the blond girl.

"Oh, you are finally here Sasuke. This is great" Ino said in a cherry voice as she stood up and looked over the raven. After a moment of pause for her inspection, which caused Sasuke to awkwardly shuffle on his feet; she continued "guys" causing everyone's attention to bring back to her "we got our perfect bait." She finished with a smile, which was anything but innocent to Sasuke's eyes.

The smile he received from Ino and the look he got from the rest of the group was almost enough to convince him to run as far away as possible for him. The only reason he didn't do it coz he knew he wouldn't run out all of them and running in the office hallway will be unprofessional and a serious violation of office protocol, which he had started to strongly suspect isn't active on the top floor or where ever the group went.

"What are you talking about?"Sasuke finally asked after debating his options of running.

"Today is October tenth" Ino said with a smirk, like that explained everything; causing Sasuke's annoyance to rise. Ino sighed as she took in the unimpressed look on Sasuke's face "seriously Sasuke, you two are always together, sometimes it feels like someone had glued you two and you still don't know what 10th October means?"

"No" Sasuke said in a flat tone, which almost caused Ino to face palm herself or to try to beat some sense into the raven.

"It's Naruto's birthday" Ino said in an exasperated tone as she looked at Sasuke closely, enjoying the surprised look on his face as she continued "and we have decided you will work as our bait to distract him."

"What?" Sasuke almost choked out. Distract the blond; that is not entirely impossible, given the dobe's short attention span but it will be impossible if the said dobe suspected of something going on. Naruto can be really persuasive when he set his mind into something.

"Yes" Ino continued, not hiding the slightly bewildered look on Sasuke in the slightest "well initially we had planned to inform of this development to you yesterday, but seeing as you were not here and had gone with Itachi for your meeting we couldn't. Well it save you the trouble to deal with Naruto from the morning and we can also give you some tips about how to keep him away from our surprise party."

"So you don't need him to be away in the morning anymore?" Sasuke decided to first start with the simple questions as his mind tried to understand the full extent of what's going on.

"Oh we need it" Ino said in a dismissive tone as she started to fold the paper she was writing something earlier "that's why Sakura had gone to his house to pick him up for the day."

* * *

Sasuke felt his irritation stir at the answer and this time he knew why. If anyone had said this to him only couple of months earlier he would have kill that person and also would have enjoyed every single moment of it. But now he knew and had accepted it. He liked the blond; he likes him very much. He cannot deny the happiness he felt for him every time they are together anymore; no matter how annoying the dobe can be and how much angry he had been at the moment. Thinking about those antics later never failed to bring smile to his faces; no matter how much they had fought in the first place.

He never had a friend like that and now that dobe has become something more than that to him; and that idiot haven't even realised it yet. He wanted to be close to Naruto; closer than anyone. He wanted to know him; the real him; to know everything about him.

Naruto use to share his life with him. His time with the group and how he came to know everyone; all of that full of happy memories, but he knew that's not all about the blond. There are so much more to him; he knew that Naruto had spent a considerable time in orphanage and he didn't know anything about that time. Well except when he had overheard his conversation with his mom.

He wanted to know that all; not only his happiness, but also his sadness. He wanted to know all those things that make Naruto into Naruto. He is slowly planning todo it, step by step and he didn't want anyone to get in between them; especially not some ex-girlfriend who had left him at one point.

* * *

"You should have texted me" Sasuke said; not able to hide all the irritation he felt at the moment from his voice "and if you had chosen her, then why bother with me again?"

"Because, he is an idiot" Ino said casually, carefully hiding her smirk from the Uchiha; who was currently trying to act aloof. "Anyway" she continued after a shrug "I know he doesn't feel comfortable around her like he used to be any more and frankly I prefer it that way."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Ino held her hand up to silence him before she continued "we didn't have any choice this morning. If anyone from us would have gone he would have known something was up and we didn't want to risk it; beside you Sakura was our only safe option." She smiled brightly at him after that "and not that you are here; you are going to take over the guard duty."

"Guard duty!" Sasuke said with a hint of smile "is that what they call it these days."

"Well yeah" Ino said lightly "didn't you knew that grandpa?" Ino chuckled at the scrawl she received in reply.

"You are annoying" Sasuke said before turning his back to the Blondie.

"Thanks for the compliment; I get it every day" Ino said in a singsong voice to irate the raven a bit more, and was satisfied at the frown she received over the said raven's shoulder. "And you too are an idiot" she said softly in a fond voice as she continued to look at the raven's back.

She shook his head lightly and got back to hatch that devileous plan of her from earlier; and complete the planning.

* * *

"So why were you in my house this morning again?" Naruto asked sceptically at the person casually sitting on his passenger seat.

It's not that he didn't welcome the company, but it's more like he is still a bit wary about the presence of this particular company. He wasn't able to let go of all his inhibitions just yet, and he doesn't know if he can. It's true that he is very forgiving person; he can easily make friends and can stay beside them no matter what problems came before them. But with sakura he didn't know how to react anymore; her disappearance had taught him something and he wasn't sure if he is ready to open his heart for anyone anymore. He still cared for Sakura, that he was sure of, but what he wasn't sure of is till what measure.

"Naruto" she replied in a playful voice "can't I visit an old friend's house in the morning, and besides I wanted to go to office with you this morning."

When Ino had asked her to do this, it hadn't taken her a single moment to give her answer and accept the offer. She wanted to spend time with Naruto and all the office work was not making it any easy on them, especially for her. That's why she didn't want to miss this chance and the most important thing is it's the blond's birthday and she got to see him first. It's totally different that she wasn't able to wish him just yet, but she was the one to first spend time with him and that's make a big difference.

She turned back to Naruto and saw him concentrating on the road. She marvelled on how much the blond was change from when she had last seen him. He had become handsome, devileously so if she dare to say; but he had also lost his goofiness as much as she had observed till now, not that it was not a welcome change for her. But if it was the Naruto from earlier her college days they wouldn't have been sitting this silently around each other and she wanted to change that.

"Why Naruto? Are you upset?" she asked in a playful voice "someone will think you are not happy to see me at all."

Naruto forced his mouth for not to turn down at the comment as his fingers unconsciously tighten around the stirring wheel.

"It's not that Sakura and you know it" he said simply, forcing his voice for not to show any of his displeasure.

"Then what is it?" she continued with her playful tone as she watched the blond's face closely.

"It was just... ummm... unexpected?" Naruto finished 'totally unexpected' he silently added in his head.

Sakura chuckled lightly before answering "well I hope it was not unwelcomed."

* * *

Naruto only shook his head in response as he continued to drive silently, though he was not entirely sure of the answer he might give or truth behind those words Sakura had said.

Saying that the breakfast was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Though he had ignored it for the time being; he wasn't oblivious to the scrawls Konahamaru had sent towards the pinkette or how he had left earlier than necessary from the house just because Naruto had asked him to behave.

He didn't wanted to accept it, but he knew he had hurt his brother and for that he was guilty and he was fully prepared to make it up to him tonight. He knew his brother was excited for his birthday and maybe had planned something, but he didn't even get the chance to talk with him before he left for the day. He didn't want to start his day like this. He was never one to get excited over his own birthday, but Konahamaru had always enjoyed planning for it anyway and seeing his brother happy he never denied and was happy to indulge him.

They turned around the block to enter the underground parking and exited the car. He sighed softly as they walked up to the elevator, silently dreading going to their office; remembering all those times his friends had gone overboard with their preparation for his birthday.

He still remembered from the last year when he had walked into the Byakugan corp. only to think that he had walked in some amusement park or that the Christmas had came early. He hadn't forgotten the embarrassment he had felt when the whole office had came to greet him and even Hiashi-san was also in the group. He just hope that this year they hadn't pulled off something like that; at least in Byakugan he knew all the employees by heart, which is not the case here.

But the part he most dreaded was about all those expensive gifts he received from them over the years. Like the exotic paint and brush set he had received from Sai, or the camera that Shika had given; and don't make him start on Ino. The Armani suit that she had given to him last year; he hadn't even dared to touch it yet. It was still hanging at a specific place in his closet. No matter how much the girl had threatened him to wear it; he hadn't relented. He was sure he will never get in any occasion in his life where he can wear it. He had said this to Ino, only to receive a powerful punch on his head and one week of silent treatment from the said girl. After that he had vowed to never bring that topic again.

This time he can only hope that they hadn't gone overboard with anything. His friends can be bad sometimes.

Real bad.

* * *

"Hey everyone, they have arrived" Lee shouted at the group which was still in the middle of their planning meeting.

All head snapped towards him from their little circle at his announcement. Everyone having look of nervousness on their faces; one particular raven have more so.

"Ok guys" Ino said in a careful tone "there's no need to panic." She said in an attempt to settle everyone's nerves. "We know we have never done it this way" she continued "but I have everything planned."

She stopped to take a deep breath "ok so let us go over the plan once more."

"Just get on with it already" Kiba said in an impatient tone, which earned him a glare from the planner.

"You mutt will keep away from him" she said with a deep frown, trying to get her point to the said mutt's thick skull "as much as possible."

"What?" Kiba said in a surprised tone "I thought I was the one keeping him away."

"That plan change a long ago Kiba" Tenten said with a sigh "weren't you listening when Ino said Sasuke was going to do it?"

"No I didn't" Kiba protested "I wasn't here that time. Where was I?" he turned and protested to Ino.

"I don't know and don't care. For all I care you were busy chasing flees away from you tail" Ino commented with a huff "and anyway if the worse comes the worst you were our last resort from the beginning."

"And you didn't need to tell me this?" Kiba growled.

"I didn't need to" Ino returned him glare with the same force "and if you want I don't through you out from this office right now you will shut up and let me finish my plan; or I'll do it personally myself."

This caused Kiba to promptly shut his mouth for never to open again for the rest of the short meeting. As much as he liked brag about himself; he was not stupid enough to challenge Ino; or any other girl for that matter when they are soo fierce about planning any party. They can destroy you only for that."

"Now then for the rest of us" Ino divert her attention to the rest of the group "try to act as much casual as you can. I know it will be hard for us and Naruto will be curious enough about it; giving our overboard history of his birthday, but soldiers do not deter from your path. No matter how much he tried to ponder you, do not relent."

"I don't think he will ponder about it at all" Shika said in a board tone "giving your past history of excitement; he will probably be more than happy about the matter that he forgot it in the first place."

"I am not in a mood for an argument Nara" Ino said "just because you can pull of being uninterested in every subject and pretend to be asleep half the time does not mean we also have the same talent."

This made Shikamaru to close his mouth as quickly as he had opened it in the first place.

"Now next comes the main part" Ino said before giving a dramatic pause and continued. "Sasuke" she called; having no problem in getting the raven's attention "this is where you will come in handy. If possible take Naruto away from here as much as possible."

"It will not be easy" Sasuke said with a light frown "as much as he acted like an idiot around here we all know he is sincere about his work. It will not be easy to distract him from it."

"No it will not" Ino accepted "especially if he realises something is off; he will try to remain here as much as possible. And I have a plan for you that will help you in the matter."

"And what is that?" Sasuke said with a raised brow.

"Take him down stairs in your office. If necessary take the important files for the project with you and ask him to help you out with them. Trust me he is good at matters other than designing also and his suggestions will may be also help you with the file you are struck with for last 2 days."

Ino couldn't keep the smirk off her face at the surprised look on Sasuke at the mention of that particular subject. "You may have not noticed it yet, but for an Uchiha you are really easy to read" Ino teased before she continued in a playful tone "it's just a shame that our lovable blond is not very good at it."

"Thanks; that really helped to boost my confidence" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone "like I'll need more reason to be nervous about this whole thing."

"Don't worry about it dear" Ino said waving her hand dismissively "just be yourself and it will be easy and also we all know how much Naruto like to spend time with you."

Sasuke had to try really hard about blush that was threatening to overtake his face at the comment and the intensity of the baby blue eyes that pinned him with that comment. Now he was sure the blondie knows something, or at least had suspected something.

As if on cue the faint sound of the elevator stopping at the floor reached the room and everyone stirred in their positions.

"Ok guys, it's time" Ino said finally a determined look on her face "no one is going to mess this up, or I'll get that person myself. Now, scatter."

Everyone got back to their places; acting like nothing has happened just five seconds earlier. Ino was more that satisfied with her last threat. If anything that will surely keep them from messing up anything; she was sure of that. it will especially control a specific dog loving brunet for whom she was more worried about running his mouth.

* * *

"Here goes nothing" Naruto muttered under his breath as the elevator reached to their floor, but he was not subtle enough about it.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura had heard him apparently, as she was now looking at him with questioning eyes.

Naruto frowned at that; when Sakura had shown at his doorstep this morning he was sure of the reason behind her to be there. But thinking about it now the girl hadn't said anything of the reason he was thinking of yet. It was also a possibility that she had simply forgotten about this day, but something in his mind was telling that it was not the case.

"Sakura" Naruto started shielding his voice from the confusion he was feeling "exactly why you came to my house this morning?"

Sakura internally brace herself for the answer. She knew Naruto will sense it if she showed any sigh of hesitation.

"Baka" Sakura started as he met the blond's gaze "I already told you. I wanted to spend some time alone with you, which was not being possible in the office. That's why I came to pick you up."

Naruto watched her closely for some time; weighting her response. He can sense more to the story, but let it slide for now. He didn't want to stir the things he wasn't ready to face anyway and right now Sakura was one of those things.

"Fine" Naruto said with a sigh as he turned around to the hallway and started to walk towards the office, silently dreading for the day.

* * *

"Ok Sasuke; here you go" Tenten said as she handled a bunch of files to the raven "now it is your time to sign and put those pathetic acting skills of yours into some good use."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at question as he looked down to the heavy files he was handled over.

"Just walk towards the door" Ino muttered with as much patient as she could manage. Seriously how that idiot of a brother of hers had not yet figured out the obvious attraction the raven felt for him was beyond her thinking and it was also judging by the time they spend with each other now a days.

"And don't forget to bump into him as he will walk through the door" Ino finished, giving Sasuke a specific nudge which he desperately needed at this point.

"What are you playing at Ino?" Sasuke asked as he turned towards the girl with a frown.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Ino said in a levelled tone, fringing innocence as she blinked at the raven.

"Why are you pushing me into this?" Sasuke asked, trying to come clear with his quarry; knowing well that fancy words will get him nowhere at this point "I don't remember anything about ever giving you my consent in this."

"Look Sasuke" Ino said after a soft sigh "if you really don't wanna do this I can always ask Sakura to do it for me. It's not a big deal. We need someone to keep him occupied for the rest of the day, so that we can go on with our plan. So it doesn't matter to me who that will be."

"I will just go and take these files to my office" Sasuke said as he turned away from the girl; never noticing the smirk that had formed on her lips behind his back as he walked away.

"You are really evil, you know that?" Tenten chuckled after the raven left "you don't need to enjoy his suffering this much.

"What can I say he just easy to manipulate and read" Ino also chuckled in response "I couldn't help but tease him and also he looks really cute when he gets all flushed around Naruto. They are just too cute together."

"You know there is no solid proof for your claim in this" Tenten deadpanned at the dreamy look the in the blondie's eyes "for all I know they can be really good friends; you are forgetting that Naruto is pretty good with friend zone, look at Sai for example."

"I know what you are trying to say Tenten" Ino commented as she got back from her dreamland "but there is just something about those two that spark me in that way and Naruto will do good with someone like him. They balance each other and Naruto really needs someone like him to anchor in life."

"I think I know where you are coming from" Tenten said in a soft voice "but do you think Sasuke is capable of doing something like that."

"Don't forget Tenten; that Sasuke had accepted Naruto with all his faults and he think he knew fair share of Naruto's darkness as well" Ino replied in a gentle tome "trust me Ten when this is over you will see there is no one more suitable than him for Naruto."

"I hope that you are right" Tenten replied in a wishful tone "but now if your daydream is over, let's get back to work. He will be here any minute now."

"Ok let's go" Ino replied as they both got back to their respective places.

* * *

"Ufff" Naruto's hand instinctively reached out when something collided with him as soon as he entered the room. His hand tightened around the body once he realised that it was holding a stack of files.

"Sasuke" he said with a questioning frown when he realised it was the raven he was holding, who was currently trying to balance the files and himself; struggling with both.

Naruto straighten him and took some files from his hands as the raven righted himself. "Where are you going with all this?" Naruto asked curiously. He hadn't remembered a single time that Sasuke had carried more than two files with him and to see the same man carrying more than ten files at a time is little concerning for him.

"Where do you think moron" Sasuke snapped at the blond. He hadn't intended to follow Ino's orders. He had thought he would simply ask Naruto to come with him once he had entered the room before he can ask anything else, but it looks like god hate him right now as he was forced into the same situation which he had no intension of involving with in the first place.

"Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning" Naruto as he looked to the different emotions that passed through the raven's face; not sure what to make of all those.

"I was going to my office downstairs" Sasuke answered with a sigh; realising this is not the day he wanted to get into an argument with the blond. It's his special day and he didn't want to upset his friend today.

"Ok" Naruto said tentatively as he took in another look that crossed through the raven's face. He handed the files back to him and stared as the raven adjusted them once more.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice stopped him as he started to walk past the raven and turned towards him with questioning eyes. "Would you like to join me in the office" seeing Naruto's slight rise of brow he quickly continued "actually I need some help with these files and I think you can help me with these." He gulped slightly trying to squash some of the nervousness that was starting to bubble inside him as he continued "they are really important and confidential file and there are many few I can trust and..."

"Geez Sasuke" Naruto stopped the raven's nervous blabbering with a light chuckle as he lightly shook his head. "If you need something from me all you need is to ask" he regarded the raven with a genuine smile, which stole the said raven's breath away. "You should know" Naruto continued catching the raven's wandering attention once again "I can never deny you anything."

Sasuke stared wide eyes at the blond and took in the sincerity behind those words that was enough to get his heart racing faster than a racing car. "Anything?" he muttered silently in question, wanting to confirm those words or maybe to simply hear those words once again from the blond's mouth.

"Anything Sasuke" Naruto confirmed with a small smile, but the seriousness behind those words were not lost because of that; on the contrary it only served to strengthen the silent promise more.

"Aahmm" the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to the present and looking around they realised everyone were watching the scene silently, but the amusement was the thing they can't hide from their features no matter how much they try to hide their smile.

"If you two are done ogling at each other" Ino was the one to break the silence making both of the boys blush a little and fixing her gaze on the raven "Sasuke, I believe you have some file to take care off. Uchiha-san will be very upset if you don't get them finish in time."

"Yeah" Sasuke said in a silent nod understanding the hidden meaning behind those words. "I think I'll go now" he turned to the door once again and said over his shoulder to the blond "you are coming?"

"Yeah" with the affirmation and silent nod the blond followed the raven out, leaving the office in ire silence.

"They are hopeless" Ino sighed as she lightly shook her head and walked back to her table; planning their next move.

* * *

"So what are these files about?" Naruto asked as soon as they entered the office and closed the door behind him with a kick "you seemed pretty freaked out about them, then they must be important."

He turned to Sasuke with a raised brow in question after placing the files on the table.

"Yeah they are important" Sasuke mumbled as he glared at the files, contemplating and not having a slightest idea about what files Tenten had dumped on him; and this all secrecy thing is making him crazy.

"Sasuke" Naruto called after he watched Sasuke closely and continued after the raven turned his eyes towards him "are you ok?" When Sasuke didn't give any answer he continued "we can do this later if you are not feeling up to it, you know."

Sasuke blinked at the blond's words and lightly shook his head. "No no, it's not that" Sasuke tried to divert his attention; it will not do him any good if the blond smell something out of him and not to mention Ino will skin him if he blow her plan up. He swallowed thickly at the mental image.

"Then what is it?" Naruto insist "if you are having some trouble you can tell me. I'll help you as much as I can."

Sasuke only shook his head in denial "it's just that, I need to prepare a presentation from these files till Monday and there are so much of them."

"But I think they are related to our project" Naruto said softly "so why are you freaking out like this? You know all about them."

Sasuke was silent as he took a closer look at the files. Of course, what else files could Tenten give him from their office, they are the only filed they had access to and in his haste he hadn't even though of thinking that properly.

"Calm down Sasuke" Naruto said as he rounded the table and stood in front of the raven "it will be all right" he continued as he pulled Sasuke into a hug "there is no need for you to freak out, you know all about this project and how it is going to be; and it's not like this is the first time you are presenting it in front of all" he tightened his hold as he felt the raven's arms to round around him in response "you will do just fine."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked softly as he let the blond's unique fresh scent to calm him down.

"I believe so" Naruto replied as he felt the tension from the raven's body to disappear slowly and for him to relax in his hold.

Sasuke let the blond to hold him a bit longer. He knew this is what he needs to ease his tension. He can't wish Naruto yet, but at least he can be close to him like this; if it just for a bit longer.

"Are you getting comfortable Sasuke" Naruto's voice brought him back from his world and he didn't missed the hint of teasing in that voice, that he loved to hear so much.

"Shut up baka" Sasuke pushed the blond away, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks as he turned away from the said baka "you really have a way to ruin the mood dobe."

"So you were in a mood" Naruto said in the same tone he used earlier as he leaned close to the back that was now presented to him. He dropped his head a bit and lined his mouth close to Sasuke's as he whispered in a low voice "care to explain what you were in a mood of?"

Sasuke couldn't have controlled the Goosebumps that spread through his body even if he had tried to. This is the first time he had ever heard from Naruto to use that kind of voice and the effect of it on him was immediate. If he were in his mind the notion should have disturbed him that how much the blond can control his without even trying, but as for now his mind had completely abandoned him and had gone to its own lala land.

Sasuke's voice choked in his throat and any reply was promptly halted there as one of Naruto's hand wound around his middle and pressed him closely to the hard body behind him.

"Tell me Sasuke" Naruto's whispered again leaning into the raven more and effectively coursing another set of shiver through Sasuke's body "you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Na...Naruto" was the only broken whisper that came out of him as he let his body to fall back on the blond; having no more control over his own limbs. Somewhere in his mind he was sure that he can't stop the blond from whatever he is planning to do even if he wanted to and like hell he want the blond to stop. He wanted Naruto to continue whatever he had planned and he himself was very willing to participate in the same.

"Yes Sasuke" Naruto said in a same tone he was using. He himself wasn't sure what he was doing; he had tried to distance himself and control himself from the raven and was doing better at it, but holding Sasuke like that in soo vulnerable position had clicked something inside him. He wanted to protect the raven, to shield him and to make him his and this is the only was he can think of right now and not to mention the smell of the raven was driving him mad. It's delicious and he wanted it all, all of it for himself.

The ring of Sasuke's phone going off broke the spell around them and both instantly jumped away from the sudden sound.

"You should probably take that" Naruto supplied in a soft tone as he stepped away from the raven.

"Ye...yeah" Sasuke mumbled as he retrieved the device from his pocket and looked at the caller id. He silently fumed when he saw Ino's number to display on the cell. "Please excuse me" he said silently and left the office to talk.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Sasuke to close the door after him. "Damn" was the only word that came out of his mouth as he sat on the chair and opened a file to study it.

* * *

"What is it Ino?" Sasuke spat out as low as he can in his current state. The girl was lucky that she wasn't in front of him right now because he was not really feeling generous right now and if it was possible he would have to more than happy the strangle the said girl in the phone.

"My my" Ino said in a teasing tone as she chuckled at the raven's irritation "did I interrupted something? You don't seem too happy to hear me."

"Ino..." Sasuke growled out in a warning tone and hoped that she didn't drawl this out longer. His patience was running thin as it is right now.

"Ok ok... fine, you are no fun" Ino replied with a huff "so I have called now to inform you that you are going on a date tonight."

"What?" Sasuke almost choked as the information. This was furthest thing from his mind right now and not to mention the only person he wanted to go in a date with anytime soon was currently inside his office; and he would very much like to go back to him.

"Yes" Ino confirmed and continued before Sasuke can open his mouth further "and before you blow up on me let me inform you that, you are going with Naruto."

Sasuke could fell his heart thump at the news. Well he was hoping that but hadn't thought that Ino can read it; he seriously think that girl has some mind reading powers. There is a catch to it, he knew it and that is the only thing he wanted to discover. It was Naruto's birthday after all and he doubt that the rest of their group will be willing to leave them alone.

"What are you planning Ino?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Ino replied quite innocently.

"Yeah right" Sasuke scoffed and continued "I maybe not know you for long, but don't underestimate me to think that I am not remotely aware of how that brain of yours works. I am quite sure there is a catch behind it."

"Ok fine you caught me, but that was nothing; don't flatter yourself over it"

Ino continued "ok so the plan is that you will bring Naruto to the club asking him on a date and we will meet you guys there."

"And what makes you think Naruto will want to play along with it?" Sasuke asked, curious yet hopeful.

"He will not play along" Ino said simply dimming his hope a little "he will do it because he doesn't know the plan."

"Then my next question is what makes you think he will do it?" Sasuke asked, his ire rising with each twist of Ino's words.

"Because I know him, that's why" Ino simply said causing Sasuke to frown to understand the meaning behind those words. "Now I won't hold you long as I know that idiot must be waiting for you, bye Sasuke and good luck."

* * *

Ino hung up before Sasuke could open his mouth to answer. Sasuke sighed as he pocketed the cell and looked at his closed office door. The earlier incident came to his mind causing his heart to thump and a soft blush to come across his face. He didn't know how to approach it or how to ask him out.

Frankly speaking he had never done this. It was others who always asked him on a date and he accepted depending upon what he wanted. To ask a person on his own, this is totally new to him and on top of that this is the person he actually liked quite a bit and wanted something more with him. This is the person he treasured and now he understand why those girls were that nervous around him when they tried to ask him the exact same question he wanted to ask now. He had scoffed at them then and called them weak, but now that he is their shoes he knew how it feels.

And he was nervous.

Sasuke Uchiha was nervous to go on a date with someone.

Sasuke took a deep breath mentally preparing and saying that it is not a real date, just a ploy; but it did nothing to calm his nerves as he opened the door and stepped in to the room that had seen too much of them for last couple of weeks. The room that was witness of everything, his confusion, his insecurity and every little thought of his that is connected to the blond; who was right now sitting in the room like he perfectly belong there. Truth to be told he would very much like it to be real.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip lightly as he took in Naruto's relaxed form practically sprawled on the long chair of the sofa set of his office. He was surrounded by half of the files from the stack they had brought in earlier, looking intently at one of them.

He took in his position for a moment more and silently mused if their earlier encounter had even bothered him a bit? Looking at the blond right now he got no sign of it, which did disappoint him a bit. Did their closeness mattered so less to him? He had been transformed into a trembling mess just from a touch from the blond, losing all his thoughts; where in the other hand Naruto seemed completely composed a normal. It shouldn't be like that; he hadn't thought of it like that. He wanted Naruto to react just like he himself would at his closeness. He wanted him to feel the same feelings just as him.

Sasuke silently shook his head as he tried to halt his train of thoughts. It will do him no good to over think the things; not when he had more pressing matters in his hand to handle. Currently it is inviting a certain blond out on a date, no matter how much of a ploy it is; the idea was still overwhelming.

* * *

"I see you have already started to work on those" Sasuke was thankful to the heaven for the even tone he had managed. Judging by the incident that had taken place before leaving the office and his own body's reaction every time the blond was around; it was truly a miracle to him.

"Yeah" Naruto looked up; his eyes shining as he took in the raven standing beside the now closed door of the office. "You should also take the rest and start to work on them" Naruto waved a silent gesture for the raven to sit beside him along with his instruction as he patted the small empty place beside him.

He watched Sasuke nodded in response and walked around his table to scan through the files slowly. There was an odd feeling inside him that he cannot decipher. He wanted to be close to the raven. He knew he was a close and probably the only real friend the raven had, that he himself had heard from the said raven so many times, but he wanted more. He wanted to mean more to him, be more close to him. He didn't know when he had started to feel like that, but Sasuke is precious to him and he treasured him; more than anything he had ever treasured in his life.

But he also knew that may have not been possible. There was really a chance that he raven didn't feel the same for him. That's why he was afraid and ran away the first time he had kissed Sasuke. He had thought Sasuke would hate him for that, but when Sasuke had not reacted as he had thought his hopes had raised and they were really getting out of hand lately. Especially when ever the raven was around, that's the reason he tried to stay away from him as much as possible, but at the day's end his resolve always tend to crumble and he could literally see them scattering around him.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the small chair beside Naruto earning a frown to the blond's face. He raised an eyebrow in return and smirk at the blond. Though he had done it entirely for his reason, but he was not above spiting the blond because of it. As much as he would have like to sit beside him, but right now he needed some place to think and come up with an idea to ask the blond out and the proposal wouldn't sound like a date.

"Why are you sitting there?" Naruto asked after a moment of studying the raven when he didn't made any move to switch places.

"Because it's comfortable and away from you" Sasuke replied simply as he settled with the files. "I am not going to become a pillow for you dobe; we have work to do" he added after a moment.

"But you make a comfortable pillow" Naruto whined.

Sasuke glared at the blond in response receiving a cheeky smile in return. "And that's exactly the reason I am sitting here, away from you" Sasuke said after a gentle shake of his head "now get back to your work."

"Fine" Naruto replied with a pout and buried his face in the file he was holding, shielding his face away from the raven.

Sasuke smiled after looking at the file for a moment. For all his personality and maturity the blond can really act like a child sometimes, but that's one of the many reason he liked the blond so much.

He liked him for simply being Naruto.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So tell me what you think? Was it different from the others? Did you have any idea yet what's going on with those two favourite boys of ours? As for me I had tried to make this chapter different from the others, which will hint to the beginning of something new.

What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me. I really need your suggestions.

And I am really sorry that it took so long for me to post this and the next chapter will also probably take long, but I need that time to properly go on with this. Please tell me what you think? Your suggestions are always welcome and appreciated.

As a consolation; I am planning a narusasu gift for the next one. Guess that should perk your interest a bit.

Bye for now, see you next time.

Please R&R.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I'm just a humble writer who's trying to go wild with her imagination, borrowing his characters.

 **Author's Note:** First question. How many of you want to beat me up at this moment. I know I am terribly late it's almost 2 months that I did not update this story, but please trust me I didn't meant to be. But writing this chapter really took time and also because I wanted it to be different. This is the chapter which is going to change the flow of the story from now; and that's why I wanted it to be special. To start something special. Also this chapter in longer than the most. There is also a surprise for you guys in this and I believe many of you were waiting for it.

* * *

 **Chapter – 27**

"Naruto" Sasuke asked after sometime. His face still buried in the file from earlier. He was thinking about his dilemma for all this time and hadn't even got past a single page yet. He had to get this over with and as soon as possible if he wanted to function properly in front of Itachi this afternoon. Knowing his brother he will guess what is going on and right now he is the last person Sasuke wanted to be involved in his case; he already has his fair share of meddling persons and didn't want the most dangerous of them in the mixture. As much as he loved his aniki, but he is not a masochist and he would like to keep it that way; thank you very much.

Itachi has an uncanny ability to smell out his thoughts and troubles. He is special that way, but right now he really did not need his brother's nose in his mess. It will make the situation more complicated and he doesn't want that, at least not until he himself was able to sort it out a bit.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto's voice brought him back to reality and he looked up to see the blond was watching him; watching him with those beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Sasuke quickly averted his gaze before his thoughts could take any dangerous turn. "I was thinking" Sasuke said after clearing his throat a bit giving Naruto time to response, but when none came he continued "some of my friends are going to this club today and they wanted me to come."

"You have friends?" Naruto said in a voice that would have been enough for the raven to beat him up, but he certainly didn't miss the underlying teasing tone in it.

"Shut up baka" Sasuke spat, frowning his brow and receiving a hearty chuckle from the blond.

"Ok ok fine" Naruto said raising his palms in defence "continue."

"I was thinking do you want to go with me?" Sasuke asked, barely concealing the nervousness in his tone. He gulped when he met Naruto's eyes and the blond looking closely to him, there was an expression on his face that he couldn't understand.

"Ok" Naruto said after a moment. He was happy that Sasuke wanted him to meet his friends. He wanted to met them and see what type of people Sasuke used to hang around in his school and college days.

"Really?" Sasuke asked again to confirm; he couldn't believe his plan has worked and the better it didn't sound like a date or something. 'Yes' Sasuke mentally cheered 'take that Ino. I don't need your suggestions to come up with solutions when dealing with my dobe.'

"Yeah really, I would like to meet them" Naruto said 'that and it will probably save me from an embarrassing party. Come to think of it they hadn't made any move yet, which makes it all the more serious. They must be planning something or probably had forgotten the date; though I hope the last had to be case. It will be better for my sanity.'

"Though I can't help but think that it kind of sound like a date" Naruto drawled on and Sasuke was almost at the verge of hitting his own forehead; except Uchiha's don't do that and should the dobe must word this like that. He was trying to forget this whole scenario and the moron is of no help here and now he wanted to hit the said moron; and why did Naruto had to sound so smug about it?

"There is no date idiot" Sasuke muttered in embarrassment; he is really trying hard to not think about it like that. He tried to glare at the blond opposite to him, but as usual it has no effect and also gave him a shit eating grin and completely ignored him as he continued, but Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that came onto his lips from the blond's antics.

"Sasuke" Naruto drawled in after a moment when Sasuke didn't replied any further "I think you should give me a gift for this."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that before he continued "for what?"

"For this" Naruto said again and looking at Sasuke's confused look he continued "for agreeing to go with you."

"I didn't force you to go with me" Sasuke replied with a straight face. Not understanding where the blond was going with this.

"But you did ask me to" Naruto countered "and not to mention you were happy about it, if that smug smile on your face is any indication."

Sasuke was quick to erase the smile from his lips, which was still threatening to come out. "Fine" he huffed at the blond's amused expression; he should have known it was impossible for him to hide something from the dobe "what you want?"

Naruto swiftly put the file on the table which he was holding till now and spread his arms before replying "come here and give me a hug and also make sure it is big, warm and tight."

Sasuke looked at the toothy grin the blond had presented with the offer for a moment, then swiftly stood up retrieving two file from the table. "Stop messing around dobe" he threw the file on the blond, which the other was quick to catch, "do your work" he turned his pointed gaze the file in the other's hand. He then turned around to stride towards the door "I am going to talk with Itachi. I have something to discuss with him. Finish that before I come back."

"Soo bossy" Sasuke smirked at the comment as he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the promised room.

* * *

Sasuke sent a quick message to Ino and let her know about the success of the plan. He instantly got a reply telling him that she will inform him about the location once they have fixed and arranged everything.

Pocketing his phone back he walked down the hall way to his brother's office. He wasn't lying when he said he had to talk with Itachi. That really was a good excuse and worked as a charm to dispel the moment for him. He didn't think he could bear another of those heart warming hug from the blond today. It seems like one is still his limit, anymore and his brain completely shut down on him; not like it was any different the first time around, but he did not want to take any chance.

Sasuke knocked on the door in front of him lightly and stepped in when he heard the small response to come in. As usual he found his brother at his desk looking over some files. That guy sure did not take rest; he really does need some Sasuke thought as he took in the two deep lines under his eyes.

"Good afternoon aniki" Sasuke greeted as he took a seat opposite his brother "these are the files you needed."

"Afternoon Sasuke" Itachi greeted and abandoned his previous works in response to get the new once "thanks for doing this for me. Even though I know you have your own project to focus on."

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke said with a small shrug of his shoulder "and the project is also going fine. The construction has finally started and our team is working really hard."

"And how are things going on with Naruto?" Itachi inquired, faintly curious about how Sasuke is taking him in as one of their own and he has a fairly good reason to enquire about it. His mother has strictly instructed him to keep an eye, seeing their volatile personality. Though he was sure that they are doing just fine, but he is not foolish enough to challenge his mother yet. If his father is not immune enough with her glare, then he is nowhere near to the league.

"I believe you two are doing okay" he set the files aside to have this little chat with his brother and he also have a report to give to their mother.

"Well what can I say; he is still a usuratonkachi" Sasuke replied casually, but Itachi did not miss the fondness in his tone or the faint smile tugging at his baby brother's lips.

"I am sure he will come around" Itachi said with his own quicker of lips and presenting his brother with a small smirk.

"That's the day pigs will fly" Sasuke scoffed at his brother's tone.

Itachi chuckled a little and shook his head in response; they both are amusing in their own way and he loved both of them deeply. One is his precious baby brother and another one is the part of the two important people in his life; whom he had lost in a very young age, but their memory had never faded and it surely didn't help that he could see both Minato and Kushina in him. Anyone that knew them can easily tell that Naruto is their son.

"There is something I need to tell you Sasuke" Itachi said suddenly remembering his conversation with his father this morning. He continued once he got his brother's attention. "Father wanted to discuss the project with you, but he is busy in the office. That's why he wanted to discuss this at home with you. Are you up for it?"

Sasuke took in his options and seeing as he doesn't have anything special for tomorrow he agreed with a nod. "That's all right" Sasuke said "but time it a bit late. I am going for a party tonight and can be a bit late."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at that and levelled Sasuke with a look that he knew could make his baby brother squirm "What party?" he asked at last one he decided he was satisfied for now seeing his brother's discomfort.

"C'mon aniki; I am not eighteen anymore" Sasuke almost whined, but seeing his brother's unimpressed face he sighed softly and relented. "It's Naruto's birthday today and the team has planned a surprised party for him" Itachi's eyes widen a little at the news and seeing his expression Sasuke continued hastily "and no you can't come. It's our party and I don't want you to ruin it and most importantly it's for Naruto and you have nothing to object about it."

"And pray tell foolish otouto" Itachi drawled in "why can't I come? As I recalled Naruto also see me as his brother. So' I can't see what the problem in that is."

"The problem is that maybe you are close to Naruto, but not with the rest" Sasuke replied unable to suppress the irritation from his voice at his brother's deliberate ignorance. He continued "and as much as I hate to admit that Naruto will probably like it; please give attention to the word probably, but the rest of us will feel awkward; including me of course."

Sasuke settle to a faint glare at his brother, challenging him to oppose and preparing himself for the fight that was sure to come.

"Fine Sasuke" Itachi sighed at the look on his brother's face and giving up, surprising Sasuke "you win this time, but I want you home tonight and make sure to invite Naruto to spend the weekend with us. Do this and I think I will spare you."

"Okay" Sasuke was only eager to accept any terms as long as Itachi doesn't tag along and it's not like he was planning to spend the night anywhere else. The thought of Naruto spending the whole weekend with them again only make to brighten his day even more. He is definitely going to ask the dobe about this and he also knew how much Naruto loves to come over.

Itachi could only smile inwards at the look of pure joy on his face. He knew it doesn't matter how much Sasuke deny this, but he had really started to view Naruto as their own and as a part of the family. Maybe the final confrontation with both of them wouldn't be as bad as his parent's use to think, especially his father. His mother knew how mature Naruto can be as when it matters and Sasuke is also taking his steps slowly towards that.

"Aniki" Sasuke said after a moment catching his brother's attention once again "I would be going then and tell okaa-san that Naruto is coming over tomorrow. I am sure he will be excited."

"You seem in a hurry" Itachi said with a teasing smile "and here I thought I'll spend some quality time with my little otouto."

"I am not little" Sasuke protested immediately out of habit, but quickly composed hearing Itachi chuckle in amusement "and I have left an idiot in my cabin alone and I'm not sure I will see that place as I left when I get back."

"Then I must suggest you to get back as soon as possible" Itachi said in a serious tone "we really don't have time for any renovation project right now. We already have enough in our plate."

Sasuke chuckle at the light joke and left the office with a last farewell. As he walked down the hall his mind got back to the time when he was angry with Itachi and the world itself, but it all has changed now. He was close to his brother and family once again and more so after his father had forced him to join the company, literally.

At that time he was livid with the decision and had thought of getting out of here as soon as possible, but as the time went on he started to enjoy his work and with his first and new project in the way he wouldn't want to go anywhere else. And not to mention his family and how happy he was with all of them around. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

* * *

Sasuke noticed with a start that his mussing had brought him back to his office and a small smile graced his lips as he thought of the blond behind the door. He quickly twisted the knob, opened the door and entered the room only the stand still at the door way. No his office was perfectly fine, even just opposite of what he expected, not a single thing was out of place. But his eyes were not to the office. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the still figure sprawled on the couch.

Apparently Naruto had thought of taking a nap while Sasuke was gone and now was sleeping soundly on the sofa with the file lying on his chest. Sasuke closed the door softly as not to wake up the blond and slowly walked up to the still figure. He kneeled down on the floor beside the blond as he took in his peaceful features. Naruto's eyes were hidden behind the lids and not for the first time Sasuke noticed how truly handsome the blond was. He raised his hand and moved away a stray strand of hair from the blond's forehead and again a soft smile graced the raven's features.

He can still remember the first day he had met the blond. His first impression of him was of a loud, obnoxious and idiot person and he had truly wondered what he was doing with Byakugan corp. but now he knew better. Now he knew the person behind that. Naruto is still all of those things, but with that he had a heart of gold and a smile that can brighten anyone's day even if they are at their worst moment. He was graced with the honour to be called his friend and he had known how it felt to be the blond's friend and also to have all the special privileges.

His fingers unconsciously rubbed on the scars on Naruto's cheeks and his heart clenched as he remembered the story he had overheard the blond to tell his mother. It was horrible and his heart pummelled as he felt the same pain he had felt then. Only this time it was stronger and with it came a sudden urge to protect him from all the sorrow and hardships of the world, even if it means he had to take them for the blond. He was ready for that and it doesn't matter how much of that will be, but he is ready to stand by Naruto in every way possible and to give him all he has.

"You are staring, you know" Naruto's soft voice was enough to bring Sasuke back from his thoughts as he tried to jump away in instinct only to end up falling backwards and hit his head at the edge of the table. "Shit, Sasuke" Naruto quickly sat up and kneeled down beside the raven as Sasuke winced at the impact "are you ok? Let me see it."

'Of course that idiot has to catch me off guard' Sasuke fumed inside his head as he rubbed the sore spot behind 'and I am also an idiot to forget my position.' He winced again as he found the spot.

"Stop that" Naruto's voice and hand stopped him from rubbing it more as Naruto pulled his hand away from the back. "Here let me see" Naruto said in a soft voice as he sat beside the raven Indian style and urged Sasuke to sit up and turn his back to him properly.

Naruto gently parted the hair where he felt the bump should be as if Sasuke's wince was any indication he was right on spot. "Thank god it's not bleeding" Naruto mumbled softly "but it will probably swell. Let me bring some ice, it will help."

"What you are a doctor now? Usuratonkachi." Sasuke tried to make the situation easier and calm his beating heart down and not to mention the hotness of his face from being almost caught staring.

"No I am not, but I have handled enough bruise to know the basics" Naruto replied with a pause as if expecting the raven to comment somewhat. "Just wait a minute here, I'll be back in a minute" Naruto walked towards the door "and don't move" he added at last before leaving the office.

Sasuke sat there still waiting for the blond as he tried to calm himself down. For a moment he can't even believe that everything happened so fast. It was like one moment he was watching Naruto's to sleep peacefully and he next moment he was clutching the back of his head in pain. He snorted at his own idiocy. It look like the blond was truly capable of making him do everything and he had no way to escape except embrace the possibilities. Sasuke shook his head at how utterly senseless all of this is, but he would not change it for anything else. These small moments with Naruto was what he had come to appreciate more and more as the days past.

Naruto walked back in to the office with a towel in his hand and silently sat behind Sasuke and parted his hair just as before and pressed the towel gently on the sore spot. Sasuke hissed as the cool sensation passed through his skull, numbing the area.

"So why you tried to jump back like that" Naruto broke the silence after a bit as he continue to cares Sasuke's head.

"I... I was just startled for the moment" Sasuke tried to bit back his nervousness and prayed that it didn't show in his voice "I didn't expected you to be wake back then."

"I wasn't" Naruto confessed "your staring wake me up." He placed the towel at the table when he deemed it enough. "I hope that you were not planning to murder me in my sleep or anything" Naruto said in a serious voice, but the teasing undertone wasn't lost on Sasuke and brought a small smile on his face as he turned around to face the blond.

"Idiot" he chuckled softly as he slapped the said idiot over the head lightly and continued "and what if I had been?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto drawled as he spin around and lay on the ground planting his head on Sasuke's lap "then I would have been happy to die by your hand, but before that I would make sure to take you with me."

"And how would you do that" Sasuke asked as he raised a brow at him and his hands unconsciously started to ran through the blond locks "if I recall you would be asleep at the time I'll kill you."

"Well I can improvise pretty fast" Naruto replied with a small smirk that caused Sasuke's heart to flutter against his chest "I will think of something."

"Then I should be wary of you" Sasuke said as he looked down as the blond to stare in his azure gaze "and you ability to improvise."

"Nah, you don't need to worry" Naruto dismissed him with a wave of his hand "you are too precious to me for me to think of hurting you."

Sasuke heart stopped beating for a moment at the declaration as his finger that was playing with the blond's hair. It was so simple, just some words and yet it had such intensity behind them if you look closely that you cannot ignore.

"What" Naruto looks up with a confused expression, having had diverted his eyes earlier. Sasuke can only shook his head lightly in response "then why did you stopped? I was surely enjoying the feel."

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked down at the blond once again, this time with questioning eyes. "And you call me an idiot" Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes "I was liking the feeling of your fingers running through my head, please do it again."

Only then Sasuke realized what he was doing earlier and what Naruto was complaining about. He drew his hand back in embarrassment and it was only now that he noticed the position they were in and where.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

Naruto huffed and move around the make himself more comfortable as he closed his eyes. "Because it is comfortable" he replied "now about my head massage, please."

Sasuke blushed lightly at the request and the position. It was too much of an intimate position for him. Rolling around on his office floor with this idiot is not good for his reputation and not to mention if Itachi got the wind of this he would never let him live it down. His whole body froze as he remembered something and turned his eyes slowly to the corner of the room and surely he spotted the blasted camera planted there as a safety device. Now he had to seriously bribe the security for deleting the video before Itachi got his dirty hand on it and got forbid if his mother got her hand on it, which would surely happen if Itachi got to know about this.

Ha quickly stood up after pushing Naruto away from the comfortable position, earning him a whine from the said blond.

"Sometimes you are too cruel you know that" Naruto said as he sat up and looked at the raven with such a pitiful expression that force Sasuke to seriously reconsider his earlier decision, but he stood his ground as he not crumble around the blond's every demand.

"We have work to do" he said in a voice hoping that it would sounded as stern as he wanted it to be and took a seat back on his earlier vacant position "now get back here, you look ridiculous with that pitiful expression."

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he stood up and took his own place at the long sofa with the abandon file earlier. It took them some time, but soon they feel on their previous routine and work.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha loved to tease his brother. One must say it is his favorite pass time and they were somewhat true, but his most favourites pass time is to see his brother running around like a headless chicken when cannot figure out what to do. Itachi let a devious smirk play on his lips as he silently watched his brother to run around inside his closet like the same headless chicken he was previously thinking about. If he were to bet he could have bet that Sasuke hadn't even noticed his arrival in the room.

"Soo" Itachi drawled in to catch his brother's attention and was immensely satisfied as he watched Sasuke to jump slightly in response as he halted in his steps to glare at his brother "why weren't you ready yet?" He twisted his head to look over his shoulder to the clock and continued "you were supposed to reach there at 6 and it's already 5:15."

"Shut up aniki" Sasuke almost spat as he turned around to his closed one again. He knew exactly why his infuriating older brother was here, but he is not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing his all ruffled. And he really did not want to think about how his brother even got a wind of their plan.

Itachi chuckled at the response. His brother is so predictable when frustrated and how he love to mess with him in those time. Sasuke is totally adorable when he is all riled up and sometimes he reminded him of an angry cat, all fur up and hissing in displeasure. Itachi chuckled once again at the mental image and walked small steps into the closet, intend to help his brother out just this once.

"You know" Itachi started as he stood beside his brother to look at the vast collection of cloths he had "Naruto will not going to judge you for this. He will be happy anyway."

"I..." Sasuke trailed off as he sighed in defeat "I just wanted to make his birthday special."

"So sentimental Sasuke" Itachi said in a straight tone as he walked up and picked a black t-shirt for him with a jacket to go on with it. "I didn't remember you to be like this even in your own birthday" Itachi continued as he handed his brother the cloths "well may be when you were 8, but not after that."

"It's not true" Sasuke protested as he took the cloths then he quickly lower his face at his brother's one raised brow and mumbled softly "well may be it is." He quickly shook his head then looked straight into his brother's eyes "but this is different" Sasuke continued as he broke the eye contact and started to push his brother out of the room "I want to give him the best birthday ever. Now out of my room and let me change. I don't have time to entertain you right now."

Itachi frowned as he was pushed out and the closed door was firmly shut on his face and it was not because of the closed door. It was because there was something in Sasuke's eyes that stopped him from commenting further on the matter. He had never seen that look in Sasuke's eyes and now e was curious about it. He had to figure out what is going on with his brother that had changed him this much, but for now he will let him enjoy the time.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door. He was nervous, he definitely was. Though he had told the blond that it is a friends get to gather and it really was; but in his mind it still seemed like a date and he was nervous to screw up. Mainly because he knew that if he screw up Ino will probably have his head on a silver platter. He was happy that he was on time, despite spending almost an hour on choosing what to wear. He had to thanks his brother for that though, but anyways now that he was here he just need the courage to go on with it and ring the bell.

Sasuke exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes for a moment and raise his hand to ring the bell once. A subtle 'coming' from inside was his clue that he will not have any more time for himself. Even with all his mental talk Sasuke was not ready for the scene that greeted his when the door finally opened.

Sasuke took a sharp breath in as his eyes, which surely resembled a saucer, took in the sight if a very wet and very almost naked, with only a towel to hide his modesty, Naruto stood before him; with one hand raised above the door frame and smiling brightly at him.

But Sasuke's eyes were not on the blond's face. His eyes travelled down the water drops trailing down the blond's chest, making his tan skin to glister like gold. Sasuke let his fingers curled in a fist at his sides, so that they cannot have a mind of their own and ran over the smooth firm muscles in front of him. His eyes followed a particular trail of water that travelled down the said chest, over a nipple and down to the hard abs, then down again before disappearing in the towel that was ridding really low over the blond's hips. Sasuke had to swallow thickly to settle his suddenly dry throat, though he did not think that it helped him that much.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said after a moment as to break the silence "you look like you are going to faint. So before you do that, come inside."

Sasuke's head snapped up to the blond's face this time and he met the pair of blue pools, causing his heart to speed up and once again his throat was dry.

"Baka" Sasuke almost squeak, well that was what he will tell anyone if they ask him; because Uchiha's do not produce such embarrassing noises. "What were you thinking opening the door like this?" Sasuke protested before he can lose more of his nerves.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned in confusion "shouldn't I open a door when the bell rung?"

"It's not that usuratonkachi" Sasuke replied irritated "at least have some decency and put some cloths on before you do that."

"What's the point?" Naruto argued as he let go of the door and folded his arms over the chest causing Sasuke's eyes to drive back to the flexing muscles of his arms. "I knew it was you."

Sasuke stared at the blond for a moment after hearing that before replying in a flat tone "it is the worst excuse I have ever heard." He said shaking his head, already annoyed for his embarrassment.

"You know what" Naruto said at last narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha standing on his door "I should have left you here standing. Then at least you didn't have any excuse to fight with me." Naruto growled in irritation as he stepped back "and I am going to do exactly just that now" he said as he got hold of the door edge once again "you can stand here for another half an hour by yourself before I make myself presentable to go with you. So you go and enjoy the weather out and I'll get myself dressed."

Naruto proceed to close the door before a hand reached out and stopped him. Naruto looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes, but the raven was looking at the side.

"I am sorry" Sasuke said softly still not looking at the blond "I overreacted." Sasuke looked front eh corner of his eyes for Naruto to straightened and continued "now let me in baka and dress yourself. We are going to be late."

Naruto left the doorway without any word and walked back to the house, leaving Sasuke to stare at his equally muscled back. Sasuke sighed deeply before following him into the house. He have to control himself, but if that baka continued to do things like this Sasuke himself did not know how much longer he can last. He is closing to his snapping point really fast.

* * *

It took Naruto fifteen minutes more to get ready and when he emerged from his room it was again all Sasuke could do was only to stare at him. He was wearing a blue full sleeve t-shirt that perfectly matched the colour of his eyes and a dark jeans. His golden hair was as unruly as it was always, but also giving him a boyish look all over. Naruto silently went over the rack to put on a pair of matching sneakers and kneel down to tie the laces, not once looking at the raven in the room.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up from his spot on the sofa and walked towards the blond. He knew he shouldn't have shouted like that and its Naruto's birthday. So it was rude of him and the blond was angry at him. He did not want this day to be like this, he wanted to make it special for the person before him.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand as the other reached up to take his jacket. "Are you angry?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone meeting the blond's eyes which had turned towards him in question.

"No" Naruto replied before turning his head and breaking the eye contact to take hold of the jacket he was reaching for earlier.

"I didn't meant to shout like that" Sasuke was happy that Naruto did not snatched his hand back from its hold; he himself surely would have done that "it's just you caught me off guard." And it was the whole truth.

"You don't have to explain yourself Sasuke" Naruto said still not looking at the raven "its okay. You said what you thought."

"Then why aren't you looking at me" Sasuke demanded "if it is all okay with you then tell me why aren't you."

"Sasuke we'll be late" Naruto only pointed out in a flat tone.

"I don't care" Sasuke said desperately as he clutched the blond's shirt in a tight hold and spun him around to meet his eyes. "Look at me Naruto" Sasuke said his own eyes met with a pair of surprised blue ones.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started, but was cut off.

"I am sorry okay" Sasuke said then looked to the side "I shouldn't have shout at you. It was unreasonable."

Sasuke was trying to gather the courage to look at the blond this time, when suddenly he found himself in a tight embrace and the blond's fresh smell was washing over him, causing his mind to go fuzzy.

"You know I don't like it when you shout at me" Naruto murmured as he tightened his hold more to bring them closer "I try yet it seemed like every time I do something you are angry."

"Not every time" Sasuke replied and allowed a small smile to come on to his lips "but most of the time" he said in a teasing voice "dobe."

"See... you are still mean to me" Naruto mumbled as he buried his face in the raven's neck and nuzzled the spot "and I am even hugging you."

"I am not mean to you" Sasuke replied with a sign as he leaned more into the warm hold. Sasuke let the silence settled between them. He did not want to move; he wanted to stay there like this.

"I am happy that you are here" Naruto mumbled at the moment "I wanted to be close to someone today."

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, worried at the sudden melancholy tone at the blond's voice.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto said softly as he continued to hold the raven close to him, not ready to let go yet.

"You are alone here" that was the moment Sasuke noticed the silence in the apartment "where is that brat?"

"He is not a brat" Naruto protested "he is my brother and his name is Konahamaru."

"Yeah yeah... I know" Sasuke loved to tease the said brat "so where is he. I thought he would be here."

"Nah...He had to leave" Naruto said as he finally let a go off Sasuke, almost earning himself a protested whine from the raven. "He went to Rome for some cultural expedition with his group. My little brother is growing up" Naruto said a proud tone in his voice. "He did not want to leave though" he said as he proceeded to put on the jacket "but this type of opportunity didn't come often and I wanted him to grab every chance of it. I can't hold him up if I wanted him to grow on his own."

Sasuke was proud of his dobe, though he would die before he will admit this to anyone. But as Naruto smiled down to him; he can easily see why he liked this man so much.

"Let's go now" Naruto said again breaking the silence "we are already late and I did not want to set a bad impression on your friends by being later than we already are."

'I doubt that they can ever hate you. No one can hate you' Sasuke thought as he stepped out of the apartment after the blond 'I was an idiot not to realize it before. It is impossible to hate you ones someone came to know you and I am certainly happy that I did.'

* * *

They reached the night club half an hour later. The drive was pleasant and filled with light chatter from both. They were a bit early for the opening time, just as Ino had planned it and the bouncers easily let them in as instructed.

"Sasuke" Naruto's voice broke the silence as he took in the dark surroundings "are you sure this is the place?" Naruto looked around again "there seemed to be no one here."

Sasuke was also looking around curiously. As much as he knew they all should be here by now. He knew they weren't that early.

Sasuke's train of thought halted as the lights suddenly went on and a loud chorus of 'SURPRISE" broke the silence.

Naruto almost jumped as he was tackled into a bear hug by Ino, Kiba and lee with a loud HAPPY BIRTHDAY ringing in his ear.

Sasuke gave a smile as he watched the scene before him and as his eyes found Naruto looking at him with a tender fond expression he couldn't help the thudding of his heart and his own feet that walked up close to the group, which was slowly letting the blond breathe.

Sasuke looked up at the blond and circled his arms around him before leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Happy birthday" Sasuke greeted as he let a small smile pass his lips and squeezed his arms tight around him; happy to be finally be able to wish the blond.

"Thank you" a small word back to him as Naruto continued "it was really special that you did this for me. Thank you."

"I wanted to" Sasuke replied simply as he raised his head to look at the blue eyes but still did not let go "I am happy to be a part in this."

Naruto gave him a sincere smile, which as always was able to steal his breath away and all Sasuke, wanted is to be like this forever. A soft sound from the side broke the spell around them as they turned to the group which was staring at them with different level of amusement in their eyes. Sasuke was forced to fight back the blush that was trying to creep on his face.

Naruto was again tackled from the side by Kiba as soon as Sasuke let go of the blond.

"So birthday boy" Kiba said with a large grin on him "today you are going to get drunk."

"No way" Naruto refused as he tried to shrug off the hand from his shoulder "I have to go back home."

"Which Sasuke is driving you back to" Kiba replied with ease as he started to drag the blond towards the bar "and before you come up with any more excuses; Konahamaru is not here, so you don't have to set any bad example for him." By then they had reached the bar and ordered a drink of his own choice "that settled the argument and now drink up" Kiba almost poured the drink down his throat causing Naruto to grimace and cough loudly at the sensation.

The blond glared at his grinning friend once he was able to top his coughing fit. "Kiba, You idiot" he growled "you know I am not use to it. You did it on purpose."

"Well now you have nothing to whine about" Kiba said as he instruct the bar tender to refill the shot and wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulder "every year you complain about the expensive gifts that we give you, which I may add you rarely even use." He let go of the blond and grinned evilly at him "so this year we had decided to keep it simple and keep your wishes."

"Of course you did" Naruto said sarcastically "by renting the whole pub to yourselves."

"That is where you are wrong my friend" Kiba grinned "we didn't booked the whole place."

"And you want me to believe that the whole pub is empty on a Friday evening because everyone had decided to call it a dry day all together."

"No it's because it just early" Ino replied having gone tired of the pair as she stepped forward "Shinobi doesn't open until 9 and its only 7 now." A dangerous gleam entered her eye before she continued "We decided to come early because we wanted to make sure that we all have our time with you properly. I just couldn't make you feel neglected on your birthday."

At the look Naruto gave her Ino just smiled mysteriously and let Kiba tackle the blond from behind and force down another drink in him.

* * *

An hour later found a very drunk Naruto grabbing on to Sasuke's arm as the group lounge around in a privet room at the bar as the party outside blazed on. Everyone was laughing and talking including the birthday boy. Some of them had also gone for a dance.

Sasuke felt his arm going numb from the continuous pressure it was receiving. He turned around to warn the blond only to meet a pair to cerulean blue eyes looking intently at him. Sasuke felt his heart thumbed in his chest and gulped at the sudden nervousness that look caused to him.

"Have a dance with me" Naruto stated firmly as he looked at the raven beside him. He could feel the buzz in the surroundings and know he probably should control something, but at this moment he did not care. The only thing he could see it the flushed raven sitting beside him and that he would love to get a dance from this beautiful being.

Sasuke flushed at the sudden demanding tone from the blond, but couldn't help but agree as he nod his head to reply. He found himself soon being lifted up and pulled to the dance floor by a very happy blond.

* * *

There was a soft music going on and Naruto pulled him close to flush their bodies and brought them together as they started to sway at the tune of the music. Sasuke's hand travelled to rest on the blond's chest and Naruto's hand slid down to rest on his lower back.

Naruto looked at the raven with dazed eyes as he took in his features for a long time as Sasuke looked back at him with those beautiful dark eyes of his. He brought his left hand up to trail the fingers soft at Sasuke's cheek as he slid the bangs away from those eyes. The buzz in his system making him do thing that he would dame in person. He wanted this raven; he was too beautiful to ignore and he wanted him all for himself.

Sasuke could feel his own alcoholic buzz in his mind and Naruto's look was doing nothing to calm down his frantic heart. How long did he have wait for something like this to happen again? He fisted the blond's t-shirt in his hand as the blond's arm tightened around his waist to bring them closer. His head only tilted back as the he felt Naruto's face to come close to him; his eyes closing in anticipation.

Just as the blond's breath hit his lips the music changed into a loud one, shattering the bubble around them. Sasuke flinched at the sound level and frowned his brows as his eyes met with narrowed blue one looking at him with calculating gaze. Looking around Sasuke saw many couples leaving the floor, not liking the harsh music any more.

"Let's go back" Sasuke suggested as he stepped away from the blond when the hold around him loosen a bit.

Naruto studied the raven for a moment then with a nod of his head let him being pulled towards their place again.

* * *

"We should leave now" Tenten said as she took notice of the clock "it's getting late" and true to her words it was as the clock tick close to 2 am.

"We didn't even realize it" Ino mused as she looked at the unbreakable pair at the middle of the group. "And our birthday boy is almost asleep" she said with a chuckle as she took in a fully buzzed Naruto clung to Sasuke; and the raven was coddling his head on his shoulder.

"He was falling over" Sasuke said in his defence as he looked at the group smiling at them.

"I am sure he was" Ino said still smiling at the pair. Did they even know how cute they look together?

Shikamaru sighed at the look Ino was giving the pair and stood up from his place to stand beside her and put his arm around the girl. "C'mon we need to leave" he said firmly and then leaned into softly whisper in her ear "stop harassing them, I know that look."

He smirked as the blond let out a yelp at the sensation of the hot air tickling her ear and turned to glare at the brunet. "Don't do that" she said lightly hitting his arm "and I was not giving any look to anyone."

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru muttered under his breath and pulled Ino with him "come I am dropping you home."

"I heard that" Ino snapped "and don't try to change the subject."

Neji stood up at last when he saw everyone leaving slowly after that and looked at Sasuke mentioning to Naruto "I believe you will be dropping him home" at Sasuke's nod he continue "do you need help?"

As if on cue Naruto moaned softly and blinked open his eyes to take in his surroundings with a confused look in his eyes.

"Naruto" at Sasuke's voice his head snapped to the side and he studied the raven intently caused the raven to flush lightly. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly "can you walk?"

Naruto looked down to his feet and then at Sasuke again given him an affirmative nod in answer.

"Ok then c'mon" Sasuke said standing up "I am dropping you home."

A smirk suddenly played on Naruto's lips as he eyed the raven up and down as he stood up, suddenly leaning at the raven's personal space. "Well I'll be lucky to have someone this sexy accompanying me" he said his voice low and husky with alcohol.

Sasuke's heart hammered at the sound of that voice and closed his eyes to take in a deep breath to calm himself. He yelped felling a hard slap on his rear suddenly as the blond passed by and walked out of the room. Sasuke's face instantly flushed red when he understood what happened. He raised his eye to meet Neji's and the lifted brow and knowing smirk didn't help his case at all. He muttered something under his breath and quickly left the room in search of the blond, Neji trailing behind him with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

Sasuke found Naruto leaning against a car at the front of the parking and met his eyes as soon as he entered the lot. Naruto stood up straight seeing Sasuke and walked with steady step towards him. He stood there for a moment before leaning his head down to Sasuke's ear level as he arm sneak around the raven's waist.

"Lead the way princess" Naruto said in a same husky voice as he bit down gently at Sasuke's ear lobe.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath as his whole body shuddered at the sensation of gentle nipping on his sensitive lobe. He hate it when Naruto called him that; which is usually during their arguments; but this time there was something different which stopped Sasuke to act out violently.

"Naruto" Sasuke voiced calming himself from the sensation as Naruto continued to trail kisses down his neck. It was soo easy to be lost in the sensation as Sasuke unconsciously closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give better access to the blond.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he heard a group coming close to the parking from different side; their loud voice and cheer rang harshly in the stillness of the late night.

"Naruto" he continued at the muffled hum he got for an answer "we should get going."

Naruto gave another soft hum as he let the raven go and looked at him with that devious smirk still playing on his lips. "Ok babe" he stated as he backed away a little "we'll continue this later."

Sasuke has to force his knees to be steady as he heard the subtle promise lying openly in those words. He shook his head and walked up to his car very aware of the eyes following him yet unaware of the hungry look that those eyes were giving him as they study the raven's features up and down.

* * *

It was half an hour before they reached the blond's apartment, thanks to the empty road of the night and it took another five minutes for the drunk blond to fetch the keys from his pocket. Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke walk in. He was pressed against the wall as soon as they enter through the door.

Naruto pinned him to the hard plane holding his hands above his head as he kicked the door close. Sasuke's all protests died down when his lips were captured in a hungry kiss; he gasped at the sensation and Naruto took that as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into his moist cavern. Sasuke can taste the alcohol in his breath but there was something there that is entirely Naruto and when he started to play with his tongue mapping every corner of his mouth as his free hand trailed down Sasuke's body, he couldn't help but close his eyes and moaned at the feeling of heat running through his body.

Sasuke was unable to do anything; his own slightly fuzzy brain complying with the blond's every need. His whole body was responding to the possessive touches and ministration of that demanding mouth and hand. He had never felt anything like this before; he had several partners in the past -both men and women- but not once he had felt this consumed, this frenzied before. Naruto's caresses were sending liquid fire through his veins and he wasn't able to do anything; he desperately wanted to push the blond and stop these overwhelming sensations but his heart was beating so fast and the unique scent and taste of Naruto has frozen him into his place. He had tasted Naruto before and though he thought it felt good that time this time it's totally different, this time he is completely overwhelm by the taste and smell of Naruto and it's becoming too much for his brain to handle.

Sasuke couldn't control the moan that escaped him as Naruto slide his fingers under his shirt and started to place open mouthed kisses on his neck. He was desperately trying to process his words and to say something but Naruto's ravenous mouth was effectively taking away any coherent thought he can come up with.

Sasuke suddenly found himself hanging in the air as blood rushed to his brain which was previously devoid of it and then that he noticed he was drape over the blond's shoulder who was currently walking down the hallway and to his room in a steady pace, despite being obviously intoxicated.

"N...Naruto" Sasuke at last found his voice and said in a shaky tone "w...what are you doing?" he asked after much difficulty of processing around his brain and collecting air into his deprived lungs.

But his question was only met with silence as Naruto entered his room and closed the door again with his foot and dumped him on the bed. Sasuke stare wide eyes as Naruto come onto him and start to kiss him again drowning all protests that had to come. Sasuke eyes flutter close returning the kiss as Naruto ran gentle fingers through his black locks and hold him tight. He moaned into the kiss as Naruto slide his fingers under his shirt once again and ran them gently on his abdomen; he tugged on his shirt and took it off with one swift motion. Naruto leaned down as he placed soft kisses along his collar bone, his fingers gently running along Sasuke's side sending goose-bumps all over the raven's body.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto bite down on a particularly sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder and starts to suck on it merrily as his fingers came to a halt and held Sasuke's hips with bruising force. Naruto kissed softly and lapped the spot after leaving a mark there and slowly raised his head to look at his prize with a satisfying look in his eyes.

Sasuke' face was flushed and he was panting slightly, his shirt gone, his hair dishevelled and spreading on his pillow; over all he is a sight to behold and Naruto liked his handy work. He slowly leans down to Sasuke's ear and said in a husky voice "you like it, didn't you?" it was not a question but a statement and as Sasuke's body shivers is response to that sinful voice he gave a satisfied smirk and proceed to place soft kisses along his throat and torso.

Sasuke's brain for his part was in a complete mess; he wasn't even able to think properly at this point about what is happening, all this is soo sudden for him. One part of him is urging him to continue and another wants him to stop, and as Naruto showered him over with kisses and touches the first part is gradually winning.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat rising and as he close his eyes he could feel Naruto's body heat, his every touch, his every kiss, his taste, his smell soo clearly that he was drowning in it; he can feel his connection fading from reality as Naruto slowly placed kisses over his torso, his hand drawing soft circles on his lower hips.

Naruto heard Sasuke gasp loudly as soon as he took one of his nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it; he release it with a pop once it was budded and proceed to give the other one the same treatment. He slowly trails down on the raven's torso once he was satisfied with the nipples and placed open mouthed kisses over Sasuke's abdomen, occasionally sucking and nipping in the process. He heard Sasuke moan as he dips his tongue into his navel and circle it. Naruto takes off his own shirt as he once again lean on to Sasuke, their bare chest touching and held Sasuke close once more.

"Tell me if you want to stop" Sasuke heard Naruto whispered softly into his ear as he was adjusting to the feeling of their heated skin touching and Naruto proceed to unbutton his jeans. His jeans and boxer are gone with one swift motion and all coherent thought left Sasuke's mind as Naruto licks the tip of his erection lapping the pre-cum gathered there.

Naruto took the tip of Sasuke's erection into his mouth as soon as the raven shook his head in answer to his question and gave it an experimental suck. Sasuke's fingers fisted into his golden locks and he gave a throaty moan as Naruto proceed to take his erection fully and suck on it. Naruto held Sasuke down by the hips as the raven tried to thrust himself up, gently blobbing his head up and down and giving few hard suck in between the process. He felt Sasuke twitching and knew that he will not last long; Sasuke came into his mouth after one particular hard suck and he devour every last drop of him. Naruto took the rest of his clothes off and leaned down again and trailing his fingers slowly through Sasuke's inner thigh.

As Naruto trailed up and kissed him, Sasuke could taste himself mix in with Naruto's taste in his mouth and it was intoxicating to him. He gasped at the sensation as Naruto brought his hips down and their erection touched, coxing his soft one to hardness once again; he heard a distant 'pop' sound as Naruto continues to kiss him but didn't give it any mind. His body suddenly went stiff as he feels a finger circling around his entrance; he held onto the hands of the body above him tightly, trying to stop it.

"N...Naruto" Sasuke's voice was shaky as he tried to register what was happening. He knew what was going on and he blamed it sorely on the lack of his sex life for the last couple of months but somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was telling him that was not all to it. Sasuke was fighting between two half's of his mind; he had never bottomed for anyone before and with Naruto's dominating nature he knew he was going to be the one at the receiving end this time but what surprise him the most was that there was no conflict about that in him. He wanted that with all his heart. He was only afraid of the strong emotions that were swirling inside him now; he had never felt like this before and he didn't know these emotions, they are too strong for him to determine at this fuzzy state of mind.

Naruto raise his eyes to look at Sasuke and as sky blue meets with midnight black Sasuke's breathe catch in his throat. He stared into those dazzling blue orbs and all fight left his body as he let loose of his hold. Sasuke relaxed into Naruto's hold granting him the permission as he slowly slide the digit in and started to massage it and soon a second one joins up. Sasuke closed his eyes shut and grab onto the blond's shoulder, at least trying to have some hold on the reality. Naruto started to stretch Sasuke as he added a third finger in and pump them in and out when he saw Sasuke withering beneath him with fascination.

Sasuke gasped out loud and arched his back completely as Naruto probed on his prostrate and started to caress it. His grip on Naruto's shoulder tightens as he felt his member going stiff and knew that if Naruto didn't stop he was soon going to erupt again. He closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his lower lip to control himself but it's all in vain as Naruto continues to probe on his sweet spot.

Sasuke whine throatily at the empty feeling as Naruto withdraw his fingers after a moment but was soon silence by his erection probing at his entrance. Sasuke let out a strangle cry as Naruto enters half of his shaft in one swift motion and held him tightly once he realise Sasuke was not used to it by his tightness and also because of said raven's cry.

Sasuke nails dug into Naruto's back and he closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath at the tingling sensation that ran through his body and he fought with the feeling of pain and pleasure; but his eyes watered for a completely different reason. As Naruto entered him and joined them he felt his emotions more clearly than he had ever felt before. For months he was fighting with them, cursing them, trying to run away from them, all his fight died down at this one moment when they are finally joined as one. Sasuke had never felt these emotions before so he didn't knew how to describe them but now when he was finally joined with Naruto like this he knew what he felt for this bundle of sunshine for months was the one thing he dreaded the most in his life and never wanted it. That is love. He had fallen in love with the most infuriating person in the whole universe and he could not ignore it anymore. He has foolishly fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki, the most exasperating dobe he had ever met. The person he thought to be his friend and saviour.

Naruto raised his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck to look at him and saw that tears are falling from the corner of his eyes. He gently touched the side of Sasuke's face and wiped them away.

"Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice holding Sasuke close to him as he felt him shiver at his gentle touch.

Sasuke opened his eyes at the soft tone to look at Naruto and his breath hitched when his eyes met with the worried blue pair staring down at him. His heart swelled and his eyes started to water all over again as he saw the concern in those deep blue eyes; he knew in that instance why he had fallen in love with this person. He tried to smile a little through the emotions raging inside of him but failed miserably. He held the back of Naruto's neck and brought him down close as he slowly shook his head and replied "no, you didn't. Now move or I am going to kill you."

Sasuke knew Naruto was high on alcohol and was not thinking straight; he will not remember any of this the following morning. Next morning Naruto will go back to their usual routine, which was now impossible for him to handle now that he had finally realised what was going on with him; if he had figured out his own feelings earlier he would have never let this night get this far. Or maybe he would have done something different to make it more special. But what done was done; he could never return from this point, so it was only right for him to take as much as he can from their one night together.

Sasuke felt Naruto to slowly withdraw and plunge all the way in with one fluid motion burying himself deep inside and filling him to the brim. Sasuke arched at the sensation as Naruto repeated the process; he felt Naruto to lift his thigh over his waist and place his hand on Sasuke's buttock holding him tight. Naruto angles himself a little and plunge in again; Sasuke let out a pleasured cry as his prostrate was hit in the process and dug his fingers on Naruto's strong shoulder blades.

Sasuke's felt their heartbeat was going frantic as Naruto continued to hit his bundle of nerve over and over again; he closed his eyes tightly at the sweet sensation of pleasure running through his body as he felt Naruto to went deeper with each of his thrust. If he was going to be this to close to his love for this once he was going to take everything he has to offer, be it pleasure, be it pain, be it the sweet sensation of his body giving out, be it of him breaking down in his lovers embrace; he is going to take it all and treasure it for the rest of his life.

Naruto felt himself getting close as he continued to thrust into Sasuke's tight heat and knew Sasuke was close too, if his going rigid in his arms was any indication. He grabbed Sasuke's erection and started to pump it in the rhythm of his each thrust; as soon as he rubs his thumb over the slit of the raven's erection while pumping it hard Sasuke erupt with a loud cry of his name. Naruto felt Sasuke's walls clenching around him as he continued to thrust in frantic motion; Sasuke was still shaking in his hold from his orgasm. Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's neck as he releases his seeds deep inside him with a groan, marking him inside and out.

Sasuke arched his back and erupt again, emptying completely as he felt Naruto's hot essence coating his insides and flooding him; he felt his walls cramping down, milking Naruto till last drop too as he continued to move inside him. Sasuke gasped a little at the sensation of loss as Naruto slide out of him and rolled off to his side.

Sasuke closed his eyes, fighting his emotions; he desperately wanted to be close to Naruto and hug him tightly as much as possible for this once only, he knew he was not going to have this chance again but on the other hand he also wanted to distance himself from his feelings and not to hurt himself even more, when it would finally be the time for him to leave in the morning. Debating a little at last he turned to opposite end of the bed but soon was stopped as a strong arm circles around him and pulls him flush to the strong chest behind him. Sasuke felt Naruto to pull the cover over them as he tighten his hold on Sasuke and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder after taking a deep breath of him.

Sasuke doesn't have any energy left to move as the heat seeping from his back envelope him and lull him into sleep. He felt Naruto's soft breath over his neck and the last though that came to his mind before he drift off to the dream world with a small smile on his face was how he would love to be in this embrace for the rest ofhis life.

 **TBC...**

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Of course I am asking about the lemon. The long waited lemon. And now you know what took me so long. This is my first lemon and I had to edit it so many times to get it to this point. Yet I am not sure.

Please give me your opinions; honest opinions. I really need them and also you feed backs for the later chapters.

I will be looking forward to your reviews. So please sent be as many as you can.


End file.
